Mass Effect : Legacy of the Dragon
by black dragon
Summary: For nearly two centuries the Order of the Dragon has been humanities primary biotic practitioners. They kept the peace on Earth and throughout her colonies. But on the Eve of the First Contact War they all were brutally wiped out. Years later Jeff 'Joker' Moreau has been hiding a secret all his life. How did he know Jack or Thane before Shepard recruited them? (Shoker)
1. Prologue: Legends are Real

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MYSELF AND MY PLOT THEY ARE MINE TO CONTROL HAHAHAHA**

**A/N: I am back people! This has taken a while and Mass Effect 2 is a bitch to play on your first try. But I am planning on playing it at least a few times through to get the plot for this story settled. I warn you though that there are going to be flashbacks during the first half of this story to build up a background on what happened to the characters. This is also a MAJOR AU fic so don't give me bullshit about cannon. If you don't understand some of the concepts of the story it is highly recommended that you read part one of the Immortal Series 'Flight of the Normandy,' That will help you understand what has changed and what hasn't.**

**I will warn you now that this story will contain elements from Elder Scrolls, Star Wars, Avatar the Last Airbender (Mainly that), SeaQuest DSV, Stargate SG1/Atlantis/Universe, Princess Mononoke, Animorphs, Ann Rice's Vampire Chronicles, The Sword of Truth Series, Dragon age, and James Cameron's Avatar. This is not a crossover just some elements will be taken to help explain the 'Order of the Dragon' better. **

**This story will mainly be based during Mass Effect 2 but will not completely follow the storyline for the game. Like I said this is a major A.U. Fic. Since my last fic was sort of a bomb shell of grammar errors and story inconsistencies. Since so many people were complaining about it I am trying to find a decent beta who can help me. The problem is that all the beta's I've asked either turn me down or don't have the time to look at it. So If you are interested please P.M. Me on so I cam make arrangements with you. As of now this story will be in its beta for meaning very minimum to almost no proof reading (I don't have the time anymore because of work) so expect ALOT of grammar errors or misspellings.  
**

**Hopefully when I am done with this story I can redo 'Flight of the Normandy' by correcting the grammar errors. That is if I have time and ADHD doesn't kill my creative thinking first. I only have part of my song list done so it will be a bit slow. But I have the intro and the first few chapters thought out. **

**Oh before I go I would like to say on the part of myself I did some changes to my personality in this story. You figure that living for so long your way of thinking changes too. Nearly two hundred years is a long time. Hell even vampires change when they get older. So if you don't like my all powerful self in here don't read it! **

**No flames just don't read it. **

**So anyways enough rambling on my part so here we go. **

**Warning Author insert here. **

**Summary: For nearly two centuries the Order of the Dragon has been humanities primary biotic practitioners. They kept the peace on Earth and throughout her colonies. But on the Eve of the First Contact War they all were brutally wiped out. Years later Jeff 'Joker' Moreau has been hiding a secret all his life. How did he know Jack or Thane before Shepard recruited them? And who is this mysterious Grandmaster that everyone keeps talking about? Maria Sheppard would like to find out. Warning: (Shoker) **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Prologue: Legends are Real**

_EARTH YEAR 2153_

_The skies over the Great Wall of China were filled with the sound of thunder and the clouds were filled with the dance of lightning. The rumbling could be heard for miles as the dark skies over the mountains cast its shadow over the land. The noise of the rising storm drove the many tourists away to safer grounds. The echo in the mountains vibrated the ground so all who were not in its presence could still feel the power of the Gods at work. But the sounds that was masked by the thunder were not part of the storm. _

_In fact the storm was hiding a more sinister secret. _

_The noise was so loud that many residents in the nearby villages would think that China was being punished by the gods. _

_The battle that was taking place in the skies however was not with vast armies or huge battalions of gunships. _

_It was one gunship and one large winged creature. _

_The creature dove to avoid the gunfire as it skimmed along the surface of the great wall over the mountain peaks of the border between China and Mongolia. The creature flew northwards as lightning crashed effecting its ability to fly. _

_Already blood was pouring from its wounds as a blast of energy came from its mouth. _

_A large missile came from the gunship slamming into the back of the creature forcing it to land as it was hit again in the underside._

_Roaring in pain the creature screamed in agony as it began to fall towards the earth. _

_It crashed hard into the mountains with the impact that could kill off most creatures. The sounds of thunder cracking in the skies masking its bones breaking as the creature was fell into the deep valleys below. The gunship followed it down into the valley its guns bellowing with the sound of jets flaming hot as it descended. _

_Down below the creature landed on the valley floor unmoving. _

_When the ship landed the creature had already lost a lot of blood and was unable to fly. A large piece of stone was embedded into its chest and its jaw was snagged in an odd angle. Its wings were broken badly in many places so flying was not an option for it any more. _

_Slowly the doors to the gunship opened and a group of well armed soldiers exited the craft. They were followed by two slightly middle aged women. Both of them were walking with confidence down towards the creature; a look of triumph on their faces. The creature growled low in its throat but the gurgling of blood in its windpipe makes it sound like it was sloshing through water. _

"_Oh don't look at us that way Grandmaster. It was only a matter of time before we were able to finally find you after all these years," the first of the two females said. _

_Her Auburn hair blew in the breeze of the night air. She had pale skin with a slight wrinkle to them. Her clothes were like any other Alliance Uniform only these were yellow, black and white the color of the creatures enemies. Her body was petite for a middle aged woman and well defined. She walked down the ramp with a deadly grace like that of a cat. Her sister had blonde hair with the same features only she was slightly more curvy then her sister. The first sister Tiffany walked towards the creature. _

_The storm was far above them bellowing through the mountains. The valley however was safe from its torrent. The mountains offered protection from such natural disasters. The people could hear the echoing voice of the creature as it spoke in a language few can understand. _

_**You killed innocents! You betrayed the Order how could you! You even burned your own mother! Why?**, the creature replied its voice distorted by its slack jaw and blood filled mouth. _

"_My, my we are pessimistic aren't we? Trying to find a way to bring a peaceful end to such a sad story," the woman Tiffany replied. _

_**Killing innocents is not considered just a 'sad story'** the creature's tone though weak was angry. _

"_Grandmaster you wound me! Taking on the form of a dragon! You then use it to hide your presence from the world, and then use that form to bask in the benevolence of your immortality. While we who are more talented then you, more stronger then you were rejected by the Order because all they saw us as was monsters. I heard that the order came straight from YOU!" Tiffany shouted. _

_**You failed to prove yourselves worthy of the Order choosing instead to use your gifts for selfish reasons! Our Order does not murder innocent children before they are aware of their potential! **The creature nearly shouted this time. It then began to cough blood unable to move as its eyes started to become glazed. _

_The creature was bleeding out already soldiers began hooking up devices up to the creature securing it in place and watching it drain the blood out from its weak body. Its red piercing eyes stared long and hard at Tiffany as she smirked. _

_Tanya walked over to the creature and stood before it. _

"_You failed us Grandmaster! Where were you when they decided to allow aliens into our order Aliens! We have not yet met an alien species and yet you wanted to include aliens into our Order. Your blind if you don't see what this means to our species! To Earth! You have weakned us to the point were we are nothing more then pawns to this game of galactic politics!"Tanya screamed_

_**I allowed it to give others the same gifts and teachings that we ourselves have had over the years. For more then a century our Order had prepared for this day. By destroying the Order you are destroying mankinds only hope to peace between our worlds. Your blindness will cost you one day Tiffany and Tanya some day the Order will return stronger then ever!** The dragon replied growling but its voice began to weaken to the point that it was a faint whisper. _

"_Not as long as we can help it! While you are dead we will conduct the purge! They will see the errors of their ways soon enough," and with that she walked up to the dragon and slit its throat exposing gushing blood to the rest of the world. _

_The dragon slumped down dead at last as the teams moved in to pick it up. A larger freighter appeared lowering its ramp to allow the work crews to exit the craft. The first drops of rain began to fall from the mountains as snow melted into thick torrents. _

"_Get this creature on board and destroy any trace of its blood," Tiffany yelled. _

_Men hurried out with blow torches and hoses filled with bleach. They burned and sterilized the ground killing off anything that can absorb the dragon's blood. Tanks were hauled out and hooked up to the dragon as they pulled its body onto the ship. The tanks continued to drain its blood till at last they were in the air. The freighter then took off towards space with the intention of landing on the new colony of Shanxi. _

_As the dragon was being hauled away the last of its blood drained something happened. _

_It began to turn to stone!_

_As quick as they could the crew moved the creature's body into a position that would make it's shape suitable to be disguised as a statue. As the last of its blood left its body the dragon was nothing more then a stone statue. Taking a sample one of the techs examined the hard black stone. _

"_Ma'am this thing has turned into black diamonds! If we sell it we would be rich!" the man said. _

_He was then shot in the head with a well placed bullet. _

"_This thing is not worth the effort of selling it off in case it reawakens. When the process is complete set it up as a decoration for Shanxi. I am sure the colonists would love our little statue. In the meantime start the purge. Find anyone and everyone belonging to the Order. I have given you a list of names and families...kill them all and leave no one alive!" Tanya said to the group of soldiers in front of her. _

_The began to walk off to make preparations for their purge of the Order that has plagued them for years. Finally Cerberus will have its revenge. _

_ELSEWHERE_

"_Elisa we have to go! NOW!" shouted Marcus Moreau to his wife as he quickly packed all their belongings which is not much._

_Elisa Moreau newly married to her six year boyfriend had just finished packing the last of their belongings and rushed out the door just as gunshots could be heard. Already the purge to destroy anyone belonging to the Order had begun. Many had already lost their lives already to the murderous Tiffany and Tanya. How they gotten the resources was unknown, but they had slaughtered hundreds already in their quest for revenge against the Order of the Dragon. Marcus had just married Elisa his wife who has family that is part of the Order and had been told of its existence. _

_Only to find that it is being destroyed by two aunts that turned traitor. _

_Running the couple was joined by Elisa's mother Samantha as they ran out the door. Elisa and Samantha both do not have Biotic powers but they carry the bloodline of the Grandmaster of the Order. That bloodline alone is worth more to Cerberus then everything else._

_The blood of an Immortal. _

_Running for their lives they managed to get down the street towards their skycar and away from the shooters. _

_But they were not alone. Marcus thankfully was with the Alliance and so was Elisa as they both are contractors for the newly built Arcturus Station. Driving to the space port was not a problem Elisa managed to get their things on board along with with her mother while Marcus alerted the guards on duty of the shooters. Both guards opened fire only to be pushed aside by Biotics. _

_Just as the door shut and the shooters made it inside they lost the couple to the crowds. _

"_Delta Team reporting we lost them," the first shooter said. _

"_Do you know their destination," said the voice on the other end. _

"_No," replied the shooter. _

"_Well find them and kill them," with that the line went dead. _

_They searched the entire station and failed to find them. It was too bad that they did not get very far before being gunned down by space port personnel. _

_Elisa, Samantha and Marcus managed to get onto a ship that would take them to Arcturus Station. It is a good thing too because while they are safe the rest of the Order will remain to be wiped out by the purge. _

_SHANXI 5 YEARS LATER _

_It had been two years since the occupation on Shanxi had gone to hell. The Turian Hierarchy hadn't liked where this was going at all. When their troops had first occupied the colony to secure an artifact that was believed to be Prothean in origin. They had not anticipated the humans to be able to fight back. Even after the 314 relay was opened the Turians had thought the Quarians had activated it. When the Turians went to investigate the Humans managed to fight them off. When the Hierarchy tried to send in more troops the Humans had defeated the Turians in battle. And though the intervention of the Council the interplanetary war had been stopped. Humans and Turians still had hated each other for about two years until the introduction of a few Turian trade groups to Shanxi. The humans who occupied the place had been uncomfortable at first with their Turian guests. _

_But tensions eased when a Turian male was caught dancing in the streets naked. He had way too much to drink that day and the result was four days in jail. To the embarrassment of his fellows and the entertainment of his human hosts the poor Turian was seen as an icebreaker for the two species. As new friendships started to rise within the ranks. The humans who had fought to defend their home were seen as equals to both the Turians and then later the Krogan who had heard how the Turians had been put in their place by such an inferior race. _

_Though the Council extended its invitation to the human race to have an embassy on the Citadel the humans have refused. The statement of this fact is that humans have shown that they are not so trusting to outside races. When the council extended it again gradually the humans accepted reluctantly but with their guard up. The species who took the most interest in them were in fact the Asari. Similar in appearance to humans but are a mono-gendered race. The Asari sought to find a way to coexist peacefully with humans and open new trade routes. _

_The other race interested in humans was the Salarians. An amphibian race, they wanted to learn more about human science and about human biology. Since the Salarians were not an aggressive race they were treated better then the Turians. _

_Throughout these events on Shanxi one thing still remained. _

_The dragon statue that sits still in the courtyard of the main colony plaza. _

_The statue had sat there for nearly five years, and even though the garden that held it was destroyed the statue remained standing proud amongst the ash. There was not a single crack on that statue as if it was invincible. The alien guests would stare at it for hours wondering about the origins of its make. The humans who occupied the colony would tell them stories from Earth about dragons. It was finally an Asari collector who really took notice of the statues make. The black diamond that shined around it gave it a bluish splendor that added to its beauty. _

_She wanted to add that statue to her museum on Thessia as a memorial piece in the newly added human exhibit. The townsfolk reluctantly sold her the statue stating that the statue represented what had happened here. They quickly contacted the creators of the statue namely Tiffany and Tanya Torres for a sale on the statue. Both agreed to a handsome some and arranged transport. _

_The Asari now happy to have the statue had arranged for a pick up. Using advanced technology the statue was lifted onto the transport and moved to the main space port of the colony. There it was loaded onto a merchant ship bound for the Asari homeworld of Thessia. _

_As it took off the statue was locked firmly in the cargo hold the straps and mass effect fields that kept it place held as the ship launched into space. _

_THESSIA_

_The ship landed safely in the space port nearest the main city of Tess-Shiva a capital world of one of Thessia's republics. This one is found on the Northern most part of the main continent of Ambros which sits most of the main cities and the Great Temple of Athane. _

_It is here that the Museum of Galactic History resides. It is found near the Temple of Athane along the main road strip. Several stories tall and several blocks wide. Each story is dedicated to a specific galactic culture within Galactic Space. This is a way for anyone visiting Thessia to see how much time is spent studying the different cultures of the galaxy. From the main Council Races to lesser races such as the Volus, Hanar and Quarian the Museum is a jewel amongst the history of the galaxy. Now the newest addition to the Museum is being constructed at the very top. _

_The human section holds pieces of art, models of architecture from civilizations long past and even copies of human religious materials. The Asari wasted no detail in adding to their museum. At the center of the museum was a garden dedicated to the quiet of all races. Plants from every corner of the galaxy was planted there with Mass Effect fields surrounding it allowing them to grow in a habitat closest to their homeworlds. _

_It was here that the Statue was to be placed. The human sector was near the top of the building so the garden representing Earth had only just started to sprout. _

_The transport that was lowering the statue had to go through an opening in the roof. That open was rather large and round enough to accommodate the size of the Statue's wings. Slowly the transport lowered the statue into the opening and towards the center of the human cultural section of the museum. This was dedicated to human mythology and stories. Already stories from different cultures were displayed along the walls in holographic detail. Vids of knights and samurai became shown on the walls of their respective corners of the museum. _

_The Asari also wasted no time in setting the statue up where it was to be positioned. Already mechs and workers worked to complete the display dedicated to the dragon. Lines were hooked up and a V.I. Was installed into the walls. The dragon statue stood there glistening in the Thessian sunlight with its diamond luster. _

"_A little more towards the right that way the angle would let the visitors view its wings and size better," the Matriarch in charge of the Museum said. _

_Slowly the mechs turned the statue so that it's side glistens in the sunlight pouring from the windows. _

"_There that does it, now stand back so I can look at it," the Matriarch said. _

_Slowly the others backed off leaving the cables as they were when the Matriarch walked around it. She explored every section of the statue seeing what would work with it. Then she began to type a few things into her datapad. _

"_Alright we have everything here now, you can release the cables. I will get started on what plants shall be used to grow around the statue. The mass effect fields around the garden area were temporarily disabled giving them enough time to lower the statue to the ground. Now they have what they wanted they can design the garden to suit the Earth environment. Make sure you keep the cable nice and tight now till you feel the jolt," the Matriarch said. _

_When the Statue was firmly in place the cables were released and the ship took off leaving the newly acquired piece in its place. The Matriarch smiled at the sight of the statue its fierce looks and sharp claws. _

"_You are magnificent! Just look at you! I bet you will be the crown jewel of the exhibit when this is finished." she said _

_The statue remained as it was looking over the garden with its wings spread casting an eerie glow as the sun shown down from the main skylight above and the windows around it. The Matriarch loved the way the statue glistens as she activated the V.I. To see if it was working. _

"_On the planet Earth creatures known as Dragons existed in many myths and legends..." _

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon Statue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**A/n: I really am going slow with this work is killing me! So stick with it folks this will mostly be based in Mass Effect 2, but a fair warning this is a MAJOR A.U. Fic so don't go there with me. **

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Statue**

_**A BOY'S THOUGHTS**_

_**My grandma once told me stories. **_

_**Stories of the old days. **_

_**The days before the discovery of the Protheans and their technology.**_

**_Stories about our __O__rder,_**

**_O__ur bloodline, _**

**_O__ur Ancestry__._**

**_She told my sister and I about what had happened to our family many years ago. __About the injustice that was reaped upon us by her evil sister__s__ Tiffany and Tanya Torres. Twins who grew twisted in their greed and lust for power. _**

_**She told us of how the Grandmaster of our Order Martha Kahalewai banished the twins for braking a forbidden taboo. **_

**_That taboo was using our biotics __for personal gain. _**

_**You see our Order, the Order of the Dragon was created nearly one hundred and twenty two years ago. It was forged by the oppression of the Biotics that lived on Earth in the late 20 to early 21st century. A time where mankind was only just discovering that there are those out there who were more then they seem. People who had the element Zero in their blood. People with extra ordinary abilities. **_

_**Instead of embracing us they treated us more like second class monsters and mutants than people. Those that revere us treat us like mystics and sorcerers. **_

_**But we are just people like anyone else. **_

_**During the years when the Order of the Dragon was still alive we were the best, most prestigious school in the world. Everyone respected us and students would be sent to us by the various governments to train and get the best education the world can offer. We of course were a nonprofit organization but we sold what we created with our own hands to help pay for the bills. **_

**_That and my greatest ancestor a woman known as the Dovahin or Dragon Master as she is called in the language of Dragons. __H__ad been called__by __the governments __numerous times __because she was the only woman to pilot the Normandy. The alien vessel that was found deep beneath the ocean. __She was the master of that ship and from what grandma had told me...she was immortal. _**

_**That part I found not to be true. **_

_**For if she was truly immortal then why did she let our Order die? I mean I am one of her descendents. In fact I am one of her last descendents. Tiffany and Tanya had made it their mission to hunt down and kill every last one of us. Anyone with dragon's blood or those who are descended from the grandmaster were killed on site regardless of age. **_

_**When the purge began no one was safe. They allied themselves with our greatest enemy an organization named Cerberus. They slaughtered thousands of people mercilessly trying to rid mankind of the Order of the Dragon and its biotic taint. They would kill anyone who had ties to the Order. Men, women and children were killed by Cerberus in its pursuit of the Order's destruction. They especially hated those who bare the blood of the grandmaster. They say that those who do are the Dovahkiin or Dragonborn were to be killed on sight. It was also a name used for an apprentice Order member. **_

_**Cerberus wiped out nearly everyone who was a true Dovahkiin leaving myself and my family as the last of the Dragon's bloodline. **_

_**The last descendents of the Grandmaster Martha Kahalewai.**_

**_My mom and grandmother are not biotics __they tried, but they are not able to teach what I need to know._**

**_How to master my powers._**

_**They both told me and my sister that the grandmaster was the most powerful biotic of them all. I've seen photo's of her and vids of how she used her powers. **_

_**To say I was impressed was something I had never imagined. She could control the elements and bend them to her will. Calling forth storms and earthquakes to get what she wants. **_

_**But she never used her powers for such deeds. **_

_**I've seen her do something else as well. **_

_**I've seen her change her form into that of a powerful dragon. A powerful black dragon with massive majestic wings and a regal look to her.**_

_**That was during the trials of our Order. The final step to becoming a Dovah a member of the Order of the Dragon. **_

_**But that was all in the past. Just like the old vids that grandma showed me.**_

**_I fear that today of all days marks a drastic change in my life. I could feel the change in the air even as we moved to our new home. __I__t was like a feeling of dread had taken its hold on my heart. _**

_**I just hope I am wrong**_

**Taken from the memory stone of Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau...**

THESSIA Year 2165

Green eyes shot open, the bright skylight looming over his features. Slowly an overly thin hand slowly reached out to roll himself over. A thick mop of unruly dark brown nearly black hair covered his head. Voices could be heard in the hallway as the figure slowly raised himself up. Grabbing his crutches and leg braces which were by his bedside ten year old Jeff Moreau slowly rose from his bed. Making his way slowly out the door he worked his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and to get ready for the day.

His family had already made breakfast by the time he emerged from the bathroom all freshened up and clean. His hair was neatly combed back and breath fresh, he worked his way down towards the main lobby of their rather small apartment where his parents were waiting for him.

His parents meaning his grandmother, mother and father. All three of them greeted him upon arrival. His sister Hilary came racing out from her hiding place behind her mother's leg. Hilary was a handful even though she just turned five years. The girl was Jeff's baby as they were very close to each other. They currently are staying at a hotel in Tess-Shiva on the planet Thessia home to the Asari. They had been moving from place to place thanks to his parents occupation with the Alliance. Both his parents are contractors while his grandmother though she is very old would tend to the education of the children while they were gone. She was the only one who would teach them how to read in various languages, speak various languages, math, science, art and history. When she was younger she was a school teacher which made it perfect for her to educate the kids.

It was also due to Jeff's difficulty to walk and his rare genetic condition so precautions were taken to make sure that nothing happened to him.

Those precautions included making the house safe for Jeff to move around in. He was not the only one since Hilary was born. They spent the entire portion of their lives moving around from place to place so Jeff is used to the sound of ships and the hum of engines. However their stay on Thessia requires them to leave the safety of their ship behind.

His parents bought that ship to ensure that if anything where to happen they can make a quick get away from whatever danger is out there.

And Jeff is all too familiar with danger.

The reason why his family is constantly on the move is because of his grand aunts. His grandmother's sisters Tiffany and Tanya. Both are identical twins but can kill you with a glance. His grandmother had told him stories about their family, and why his aunts had hunted down every member of their family till there was only the Moreau family left standing.

They had been hunted ever since.

Tiffany and Tanya had joined up with a terrorist organization called Cerberus, and from what Jeff knew they wanted to advance humanity.

At the cost of human lives.

They tortured and experimented on children throughout the galaxy trying to find ways to improve their biotic powers. Jeff hated that fact and he hated that he himself is a biotic. He could do some things but they came out very weak. He tried to get his parents to get him some implants, but the doctors told them that because of Jeff's condition he is unable to receive them. He was also rejected from getting any training in how to use his powers.

Sometimes he wished that his grandmother's stories about the Order of the Dragons were true. He wanted so badly to learn how to control his powers so he don't hurt anyone or anything again. Like what he did to his father once. It was an accident when his sister was born and he went into a fit of rage at the attention that they once gave him was suddenly taken away.

Jeff was horrified when he found that he was a biotic and so was his parents. They wanted more then anything to take him to get implants, but he was refused. And according to his grandmother only those of the Order of the Dragon could teach him how to use his powers.

If there was any left out there.

But there is no one left to teach him for they were all killed off. His grandmother is not a biotic and neither is his mother. His father is not part of the Order but he is aware of the Order and their ways.

But he had enough of thinking about the past.

Now was the time to see the sights of Tess-Shiva and enjoy the Asari homeworld.

After eating his grandmother promised to show them the Museum of Galactic History. The museum dedicated to the cultures and history of the people of the galaxy. Jeff was excited as was his sister. They have never seen human history before since they were constantly on the move and going to Earth was far too dangerous for them. Tiffany and Tanya have based their operations on Earth and the Moreau family does not want to return to the planet of their family's demise.

"We get to see all the cool stuff there grandma?" Hilary asked.

"Yes dear, it is the closest we can get to Earth since your Aunts live there," Grandmother Samantha said.

Jeff was quick to clean his plate along with Hilary and both soon were in their outgoing clothes.

Jeff wore jeans and an old ACDC shirt while Hilary had on a pair of shorts and a pink shirt on. Both wore a pair of running shoes on just in case while grandma called a cab.

The sky car arrived just in time to take them to the museum. The place was full of people by the time they arrived and Grandmother Samantha paid the tab for the taxi. Slowly they exited the vehicle since Jeff can't walk very well. The cab driver was very polite as she offered him a boost by gently grabbing his other hand. Jeff was grateful as he nearly slipped and fell on the ground. The driver then helped them up the steps towards the main hall of the museum before turning towards her cab and departing. Grandmother had sent an extra tip for the trouble the cab driver went through.

The museum was a tall and impressive building stretching as far as they eye can see upwards. Each level is dedicated to a different culture and a different species.

Already the kids were excited as to see the history of the various races translated before them. They already visited the ancient Protheans, the Volus, Hanar, Drell, Asari, and Turian cultural history. At the center of the building is a garden dedicated to various plants and environments in which these plants grow. Each level going up is carefully monitored to show that each garden is cared for and safe for all to explore.

It took them nearly half the day seeing as Jeff was beginning to tire before they finally were able to get to the human section of the museum. It was crowded with all sorts of tourists all wanting to see what the Asari could dig up on human culture. All sorts of music from different parts of Earth were playing over the intercoms in areas where people would press a button. That button would play a song from that era or if possible an explanation of the types of instruments used.

Jeff was amazed by the stuff that he is looking at now. All sorts of old paper books sat in their cases with pages open and some of their texts out on holographic display for all to see. He had seen pages from the Koran, the Bible, the Hindu Sutras, the Buddhist texts and some other religious stuff that came from Earth. He even saw models of some of the old space shuttles from pre-space exploration.

"Wow," he said.

One thing definitely caught his eye though was the myths and legends section of the museum. There at the center had all sorts of displays with legends and vids from different eras. Myths and stories told before Jeff's eyes. What fascinated him the most was the vids from the twentieth century with the man in strange robes with a sword made out of light. The bottom of the display said 'Star Wars' on it while the man in front of him was known as a 'Jedi'.

"You know the Order was based partially on the Jedi from the Star Wars Vids," his grandmother walked up to him and place her old wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Jeff asked his young eyes taking in the form of the old man in front of him.

"Yes in the vids they were a group of galactic peacekeepers trained to use their powers in the force which is similar to biotics if you ask me. They kept the peace for nearly a thousand years before they were betrayed from within just like the Order." Grandmother said as she had her hand on Jeff.

Jeff looked down wondering what it would be like if he could see a real Jedi. Maybe they can help get rid of Aunt Tiffany and Tanya? Who knows.

It was then that clouds began to cover the skies above the museum bathing it in shadow. The gardens in the middle shown the most difference as the direct sunlight was suddenly taken away and then returning with each glint of passing sunlight. Jeff turned towards the garden section which was the epicenter of the museum.

It was also there that he noticed it.

The statue...

When the sun had returned Jeff was amazed by the magnificent statue that stood in front of him. Slowly making his way closer he was amazed by the light reflecting off of it. It shown in a black luster with hints of blue and red. It was breathtaking to Jeff as he walked towards it. He had never seen a creature like this before as its foreboding form sat before him. Its massive wings spread wide in a threatening pose. The claws on its talons could easily crush Jeff with a single blow if it were alive.

Coming closer he could see the massive head with its twin horns and feather like crest going from just behind the eyes down to the base of its tail. The long tail was tapered probably for flight while the large mouth is large enough to eat Jeff whole.

"Whoa!" he said looking up at it with eyes wide in wonder.

The detail of the statue from the statue's claws to its scales was exquisite and lifelike.

"Jeff!" his grandmother said as she and Hilary came rushing into the garden area.

"Grandma look!" he said pointing to the statue.

All the words left his grandmother's mouth when she saw the statue before her. Her hands went to her mouth as she took in the appearance of the statue.

"Oh My God!" she said and fell to her knees.

"Grandma!" said Hilary as she rushed to her grandmother's side.

Jeff turned around at the same time to see his grandmother on the ground on her knees before the statue.

"Grandma!" he said and tried to rush to her as fast as he could.

Getting to where she was he slowly knelt in front of her, "Grandma what's wrong?" he asked.

She could only stare at the statue, "All these years!" she said.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, "What is it grandma?" asked Hilary.

"That statue! It, it is the grandmaster of our Order!" was her reply.

"The Grandmaster? How? She is dead? Isn't she?" asked Jeff.

"The Grandmaster can't die, she was cursed with immortality thanks to that accident nearly two hundred years ago," Grandmother said.

"Grandma if she can't die then why is there a statue that looks like her?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know how, but I definitely know it is her," Grandmother replied.

She slowly got up from where she fell on the ground to the concern looks of the people passing by. Slowly she walked up to the statue and slowly placed her hand on the mass effect fields that protect the environment of the garden. She could easily pass through if the benches had anything to go by.

The garden when she entered the field was filled with the songs of over a dozen species of birds found only on Earth. The statue itself stood in all its glory in a ray of sunlight and miraculously the vines never touched it. Slowly Grandmother reached out with one hand and felt along the statue's side.

"Grandma how can this statue be the Grandmaster of the Order?" Jeff asked.

"My guess is that Tiffany and Tanya had something to do with this," Grandmother said.

"Mom and Dad would want to know," Jeff said.

"That they do Jeff, that they do."

The trip back to the room was uneventful with Jeff and Hilary safely asleep. By the time Elisa and Marcus returned home Grandmother was already waiting for them. Her face was somber as they entered the apartment.

"Mother what is it?" asked Elisa.

"I found out what happened to the Grandmaster," Grandmother replied.

"What happened to her?" asked Marcus.

"She was turned to stone by Tiffany and Tanya," Grandmother replied.

"How?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know but I have my theories, but I definitely knew it was her when I saw her." Grandmother replied.

"Mom," a new voice said.

Jeff walked in with his crutches in hand. He was groggily awoken by the adults talking. It could not be helped as they have to be alert all the time in case of an attack.

"I will take care of him you both get some rest, you've had a long day," Grandmother assured them.

Both parents left leaving Jeff alone with his grandmother.

"Grandma?" he asked

"Yes Jeff?"

"What do you mean when you told me that statue was the Grandmaster?" he asked.

Grandma sighed she then got up and proceeded to the couch in their living room. The living room was sparsely decorated due to them constantly being on the move.

"Come sit here Jeff," she said patting the side of the couch where the boy can sit down and listen.

Jeff slowly made his way over his crutches touching the ground in soft pattering sounds. When he got there he slowly lowered himself onto the soft couch. The couch was soft enough to accommodate him but not too soft to be uncomfortable.

"What can you tell me about the Grandmaster of our Order?" Grandma asked.

"All I know is that she was the fonder of the Order of the Dragon. She made the rules up so no one gets hurt." Jeff replied.

"Good, what else do you know?" Grandma asked.

"You told me that she can't die, but that is impossible everyone dies at some point in their life." Jeff replied.

"Yes they do and in some ways Grandmaster Martha did, but something happened that made her unable to die," Grandma replied.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Well from what my mother told me and my grandmother before her. The story of the Grandmaster your many times great grandmother's immortal life began when she was trapped on the Normandy," Grandma replied.

"Isn't the Normandy the alien vessel found at the bottom of the ocean back on Earth?" Jeff asked.

"Yes the very same," Grandma replied.

"You see a long time ago your ancestor Martha Kahalewai was forced onto the Normandy by her very own government. Depressed and trapped she was made to work with the scientists on the ship. They became friends but she could not leave." Grandma began.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because a terrible woman by the name of Alexandria Wilcox had forced her to the Normandy. By ruining Martha's life with lies bent on preventing her from getting any job in her home town." Grandma replied.

"She ruined her life with lies?" Jeff asked

"Yes, by doing so forced Martha to work for the governments on the Normandy. In a way she was glad for the servitude," Grandma replied.

"Why?" Jeff asked

"Because she would not have met Morgana if she had not," Grandma replied.

"Morgana?" asked Jeff.

"The ship's Artificial Intelligence, she was the one who helped Martha after her first death. You see Morgana could not speak to anyone because she was in stasis mode. So in order for her to communicate she had to place it in dreams. But not many people could understand them. Grandma Martha did," she said

"Really?" Jeff replied.

"Yes," Grandma said

"Why?"

"Because unlike the other subjects like her, Great Grandma Martha was an artists. She would draw images of those dreams and place them on paper or on file. In fact I have some on my omni-tool right now," Grandma said as she opened up her omni-tool to show Jeff some of the old images.

"Wow," Jeff said looking at some of his great grandmother's drawings.

"Because of her artistic thinking great grandmother Martha provided the clues needed to get the ship started. But before that happened there was a terrible accident in the Eezo core." Grandma said

"What happened?" Jeff asked

"Alexandria placed people who were exposed to Element Zero for too long down in the eezo core. They in turn went mad and attacked the scientists down there. Grandmother Martha was amongst those down there trapped. She fought her way out only to be exposed to the heat of the Eezo core itself." grandmother said.

Jeff looked down finally realizing how she died the first time.

"Yes Jeff she did die from her wounds that night. But for some reason she came back!" Grandma said.

"How?" Jeff asked.

"We don't know till this day only what was left on records and those records are nearly two hundred years old." Grandma replied.

"So what happened to Grandma Martha after wards?" Jeff asked.

"Well you already know what happened with the MIRA space station and how she saved the world," Grandma replied.

"Yes, but what happened after?" Jeff asked

"Well she became pregnant after the MIRA incident and married her sweet heart. She lived a happy life afterward and that terrible lady Alexandria was sent to prison and then executed for her crimes against the United Nations. But there was a great sadness that had yet to occur." Grandma said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Well you already know of how she started the Order right?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, you told me it started as a joke between her and her three daughters who were also biotics like me," Jeff said.

"Yes, that is true the Order started out that way and over the years had turned into one of the most prestigious biotic school and organization on Earth. But there was one thing that drove your grandmother into depression," Grandma replied.

"What," asked Jeff.

"Time," Grandma replied

"Time?" Jeff asked

"Yes your grandma had one weakness and that was time." Grandma replied.

"How?" Jeff said.

"It was theorized that after the explosion and her resurrection all that element zero was absorbed into her brain causing her to use one hundred percent instead of ten percent like a normal person or a fifty percent of a biotic. This is what was believed to be the cause of her immortality," Grandma said sadly.

"Oh," Jeff said.

"It was hard for her to see her family fade away like she did. They grew older and older until they died leaving their children to do the same. It tore her apart when that happened. She killed herself dozens of times and did everything possible to join them. But in the end she gave up dying and dedicated herself to the Order. She ran the Order like how it was supposed to be run. But for some reason only females in our family had biotics, males never had it." Grandma replied

"How come?" asked Jeff

"We don't know and the Order was trying to figure it out. Anyone from Martha's bloodline was treated with respect, but were trained like everyone else. The Grandmaster wouldn't have it any other way. In fact in order to help her fellow biotics she traveled the world learning different forms of mediation, martial arts, and mind techniques to help with learning control. She also learned how to bend the elements to her will."

"Bend the elements?" Jeff asked.

"One of the things the Order is famous for. You see when her family was still alive was that they would travel the world learning different techniques to help with building their school. One of those techniques was the martial arts of Asia. It helped with control of their biotic powers and also it helped with dealing with the build up of electricity that Martha found to be a problem amongst her students. But there was one thing that Martha herself was revered for," Grandma said

"What was that?" Jeff asked

"Changing her shape," Grandma said

"She can change her shape?" Jeff asked

"Yes, Martha had learned the art of shape shifting sometime after her husband died. She could meld her form into any creature or person she wishes making her perfect for intelligence operations with the world's military. But they use her rarely for such a power was too scary to use. When the Alliance was formed back in the early 22nd century they used Martha to find out more about space and how different aliens existed. In fact that was how they repelled the Turians during the first contact war," Grandma said

"I thought the Grandmaster disappeared before then?" Jeff asked

"I did not say she was part of the First Contact War. I said she was the reason we won it. It was when she used the Normandy to explore space that she found the Mass Relay in the solar system. Using it she traveled to different worlds and disguised herself as different aliens. Her shape shifting talents proved useful in assessing who was a threat and who was an ally. When the United Earth Governments decided to explore space for their own reasons after finding the Prothean Ruins on Mars did they fund the first colony. Years later after doing other explorations they discovered the Turians when they invaded Shanxi nearly eight years ago," Grandma replied.

"So why did she disappear?" Jeff asked

"I think it was because of Tiffany and Tanya," Grandma sighed.

"What did those two horrible women do to her?" Jeff asked suddenly afraid.

"I don't know how they did it but they turned Martha into stone. Tricked her into her dragon form and then turning her into a statue. I know that dragon anywhere and it is definitely her!" Grandma replied.

"Is her disappearance the reason why the Order is no longer around?" Jeff asked as he snuggled in closer to his grandmother's side.

"Yes, I believe so. I heard they killed her over China. I know that part is a lie for Martha can't die. When she disappeared is when the purge happened. Tiffany and Tanya wanted revenge on the Order for refusing to train them in the use of their biotics. They chose to have implants in them something that the Order does not approve of, and yet they were able to destroy us. They used the element of surprise to kill every man, woman and child in the Order. They did this to her! Probably sold her as a final insult," Grandma replied her voice heavy.

Jeff laid his head on his grandmother's lap he eyes heavy as she stroked his head gently with her old wrinkled hand.

"My own mother was tortured to give out the location of Martha's lair. They wanted to destroy the Order and everything it stood for. They also probably wanted the technology and the power of the Normandy something that Martha forbid. Not even the Alliance couldn't penetrate the defenses of that ship. Yet it's data was valuable to the Alliance," Grandma said.

"I wish I could have met her in life," Jeff said.

"I bet she would have been proud to meet you too Jeff," she said and noticed that he had finally fallen asleep. She gently as she could placed his head on the couch while she walked towards the windows.

They had chosen the room with the best view point and the easiest escape route should there be an attack. It was unlikely seeing as the Asari took care of their guests. If anyone wanted to kill them there is a squad of commandos just down the street. They are regular cops but still the Asari are not known for their overly friendly nature without caution. The Moreau family knew this when they came here.

Grandmother Samantha looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds begin to gather over the city.

_Looks like rain tonight_ she thought as she turned to leave.

It was then she noticed something in the mirror. Looking up she caught sight of a figure in the next building over. His scope clearly visible from just over the railing.

"Shit!" she said and hurried over to where Elisa and Marcus where sleeping.

"Get up now!" she shouted and both parents were up in a flash and leaped over the bed just as the first shots were fired.

Both Moreau parents had their clothes on thank goodness as the shots from the sniper rifle ripped through the room.

"Call security!" Elisa said and both her husband and her mother called for security.

There was a scream coming from the living room as both parents rushed in to find Jeff was hiding with Hilary behind one of the couches. He was nursing a broken leg and his wrist was already starting to swell.

"Elisa get the kids out of here!" Marcus said as he pulled his pistol out from behind the table.

Taking aim he fired a few shots at the assailant from the building next door. The man went down but he was replaced by something even worse.

A gunship

Already the family was rushing out the door with nothing on their backs seeing as their stuff was still on their ship. Marcus had Jeff while Elisa was with Hilary. The elevators opened when they arrived to reveal Asari Commandos as they rushed towards their room while guests rushed towards the lifts. The sounds of explosions could be heard as the family closed the doors and waited for the lift to take them down.

The lobby was in chaos as people frantically ran from the hotel. The Moreau's ran for their lives while gunshots littered the streets. The skies continued to darken as the sun started to disappear behind the clouds. The sound of thunder began to make itself known.

This storm was going to be a bad one.

People were continuously running leaving the family struggling to get away. A gunshot came out and Samantha managed to hit one of the assailants that chased them down the street. People scattered as the Moreaus ran towards a few of the buildings it as hard trying to lose them. Another gunship came out of nowhere and opened fire on them leaving dozens of people dead. The Asari did not stand for this as they came after them with their own ships.

"They are not being subtle are they dear!" Elisa said to her husband.

"No, they are not. I guess with us being the last they don't care anymore," Marcus replied.

The family turned down an alley hoping to lose their pursuers and it was then that Jeff started to scream.

Behind them were several men with guns. A blue light came from Jeff's hands as he sent out a bolt of biotic energy. It was enough to stagger the men back but not enough to push them over. Holding onto his father tighter the boy started to cry in fear along with Hilary.

Both parents tried to sooth their children as they tried to find a car they can use to get to the spaceport.

An explosion happened from in front of them and Samantha was down on the ground dead her body torn apart from the blast.

"GRANDMA!" Hilary shouted as she tried to reach out to her grandmother but Elisa held her tight.

She just kept on running while Jeff watched his grandmother's fallen form on the streets with blood pouring form her wounds. The first of the assassins arrived to finish the job and burn the body. Jeff had tears in his eyes as he watched his grandmother burn before him. His father kept on running with him still in his arms. Then he noticed the gun too late and his father's form crumbled before him dropping Jeff into the pavement. People ran when they exited the alley. His mother tried to run only to end up with a bullet to her head.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Hilary screamed

"HILARY!" Jeff shouted his face full of tears as he tried to get up but his already broken ribs and pelvis left the boy in much pain.

Hilary slowly gotten up and made her way over to Jeff only to be shot by the next assailant. Jeff was shocked as his sister fell with the back side of her head blown right open. The five year old laid lifeless on the ground her sightless eyes boring into his own. Slowly from the shadows of the now setting sun his worst nightmare began to walk towards him.

Holding a smoking gun was none other then the most horrible person Jeff has ever grown up knowing.

Tanya Torres his most hated Aunt.

Though her hair is white she still walked towards him with a gait that would match an Asari dancer. Dressed in armor of a dirty white with old bloodstains from family members long dead. Jeff watched the woman approach.

"Well, well after all this time we finally managed to catch the last of our dear old family members," she said her voice showing her age.

Jeff could not move for he was paralyzed by the sight of his aunt. The woman his mother, father and grandmother warned him about. She wore the colors of the one organization that he was also aware about.

Cerberus

His father and mother told him that it was them that created the implants that his aunts wore that gave them the advantage over the Dragon Order. He saw another form coming from the shadows this one he also knew.

Tiffany Torres

The Twins looked exactly alike in every detail except that Tiffany wore her hair shorter and had a long scar from her eye down past her lip.

Jeff was afraid as he tried to defend himself by blowing a burst of biotic energy at them only to have them swat it away.

"Weak and pathetic for a cripple." Tanya said

"Give him credit sister he made it this far why don't we entertain him by watching as his family burn!" Tiffany replied.

They dragged the bodies of his parents and sister away while they roughly lifted him up and he heard another bone breaking under their grip.

Jeff was then dragged to where they were being placed in the middle of the square with a dozen Justicars and over a hundred commandos were waiting for them.

"Turn yourselves in and no one will get hurt!" one of them said.

"You can try!" Tiffany and Tanya said.

Both unleashed a massive singularity at everyone taking out the entire street and many of the commandos, the Justicars remained standing but barely. Struggling to stand they held off most of the blast with barriers. Some even started shooting but both twins and their forces held them off.

"Kill the boy and be done with it!" Tiffany shouted to her sister.

Tanya walked over to where Jeff was still being held by the neck by his captor. Tanya walked over and because of Jeff's condition she smirked before sending a single blast at point blank.

Jeff went flying into the wall. A single large red smear appeared on the area where he was and he felt his life begin to ebb away. As he began to fall from the three story building the last thing on his thoughts were his family.

When he hit the ground and his blood pooled around him a single tear began to fall from his dragon green eyes. Slowly as it appeared it was joined by raindrops from the storm. Thunder crashed in the skies alerting everyone to the storms presence.

And signal the beginning of the end for both Tiffany and Tanya.

ELSEWHERE

While both sisters fought off the combined forces of the Asari Justicars and Commandos another event was taking place just on the other side of the city.

At the Museum of Galactic History thunder and lightning crashed over the building as rain fell in torrents. Already the forms of the plants below that were exposed to the skies were getting the water they needed. The mass effect fields around them kept them in the same environment as on their planet.

But they did not protect them from the being which sits in the human garden section.

The dragon statue stood there while people who would normally be in the garden remained on the sidelines watched as the statue became a waterfall of rain. Water dripped from all corners of the black diamond marvel. The statue stood there cold and unmoving as always.

As Jeff's life force began to ebb something began to happen.

While the people stood there they suddenly felt a pulse coming from the ground. It felt like something was awakening.

Then the sound began to be heard from around the garden. It was a pulsing, beating sound. It was random at first just one slow pulse after another. Everyone in there grew curious at to what it was.

When they realized that it came from the statue before them they began to approach in awe. The pulses in the ground came from the statue itself and the beating became more steady more rhythmic.

Like a heartbeat.

It was a slow rhythm that began to get faster and faster.

The people began to back away fearing a bomb of sorts as they moved away from the garden.

It was then that the statue cracked!

A large crack began to appear on the statues head. The sound of its cracking had everyone shocked as they slowly began to approach the garden again. They all wanted to see the crack that was made.

Well they did until parts of the statue around the eyes fell off revealing two glowing red eyes.

It was then that chaos happened.

The statue began to crumble as if something began to awaken from it. Cracks began to form further as if the creature within was struggling to escape.

Jaws finally closing after nearly a decade of being open came crashing down revealing large and pointy teeth. More of the statue crumbled away the creature fought to get free. People at this moment overcame their shock as they started to panic.

Running for their lives they were afraid of what this creature would do to them.

As they ran they did not see the creature land on all fours. Its front limbs were like that of wings while its hind legs like those of a bird of prey. Its massive head and body along with its long tapered tail swung as it struggled to get free of its prison.

When it was free it did not stop. It needed space to fly. Climbing up into the massive skylight above it the creature smashed through the railings separating it from the sky. When it finally saw the dark stormy sky again the creature stopped. It was breathing heavily trying to catch its breath. A large muzzle slowly and deeply taking in heavy breaths as it breathed the air in for the first time in years.

It lifted its head up and gave one massive roar to the heavens which was matched with the crash of thunder and the bolt of lightning.

The creature slowly turned its head towards the west as if sensing a presence it had not felt in years.

It hadn't.

With a mighty heave it leaped off the building and spread its wings. Avoiding the flying cars it flew towards the west towards its target.

The twins Tiffany and Tanya

The creature flared its nostrils out as it looked at a set of buildings. Flapping its wings it followed the smoke towards its destination.

MEANWHILE

The firefight is intense as the Asari kept up with the fight. The combined biotic fields from the twins allowed what was left of their squad to fire back while they held up the barrier. The two sisters sent wave after shockwave at the Asari knocking them back. Their numbers were few save for one Justicar and about a dozen commandos. The storm raged as rain poured from the skies above them. The winds howled while lightning struck the biotic fields and anything metal.

What they did not notice was the dark shadow nearing their destination. It raced upwards where the flying cars could not get to it. Into the storm clouds it went its quarry unaware of its return.

Down below the fighting continued as both sisters were looking for a way out. The alley was enclosed while the last body of the dragon bloodline remained unmoving in the streets. The rain washing away the blood as they fought unaware that it was luring their doom.

It was then that a massive bolt of lightning hit the ground causing a massive explosion.

The shockwave and the crash of thunder that emerged from it leveled the ground. Both sisters lost control of their barrier as they were tossed back. When they landed it was Tiffany who noticed the change in the storm.

"It can't be!" she said

"What is it?" Tanya shouted.

"We killed her years ago!" Tiffany replied.

The commandos also started to notice a change in the storm as explosions of lightning and thunder rained from the skies. The rain came in spears now as they turned to ice.

The explosions ripped through the ground as the women saw something out of their past emerge once again from the skies.

A dark black form began to appear as it got closer and closer to them. It blazed white hot fire right at them. With claws unleashed the creature came right at the two twins.

"DRAGON!" Tanya shouted as she opened fire on the creature.

The 'dragon' moved out of the way as it breathed fire again on the two unsuspecting women. Tiffany held up a barrier as her sister opened fire with her heavy ammo. The dragon dodged as it suddenly stopped and ice crystals came from sky itself raining upon them cold destruction.

Everyone on the ground scattered as the dragon came again and again.

Lightning poured from the skies showing the dragon's fury. The dragon then landed with a crash on the ground with its tail whipping behind hit as it roared at the two sisters. Its mighty wings beating a huge wind as it attacked the sisters.

Suddenly Tiffany shot a rocket at the dragon. It detonated in its face causing it to roar in pain. The dragon then swung its tail at them and took a swing with its wing claws. The sisters held it off further till another blast from the sky shook the ground.

The dragon then shifted its form like a liquid melding and twisting till a woman stood before them dressed in a strange garb. She looked more like a middle eastern traveler then a warrior. Her black curly hair blown freely in the wind. But her staff on her back gave away her true form. Taking out the staff from her back she twirled it around.

The commandos were truly confused by the sight of such a person. How could a creature as massive as a dragon suddenly turn into a human.

It was unheard of in galactic history.

The woman then struck back by summoning a whirlwind with her staff then striking the ground with it. Cracks then form in the ground as it suddenly started rising from beneath the sisters shocking the Asari even more. Tiffany and Tanya leaped to the sides as the woman came at them with her weapon. Bullets were fired only to be stopped in midair by the woman's outstretched hand. She then waved them back towards the remaining assailants that the two had brought with them.

She then rushed towards the twins and they had no choice but to run. The woman was well on their heels as she gave chase.

They ran towards the end of the sidewalk they were on. The edge was obscure by bushes and small trees but the sisters paid them no heed when they leaped through them and over the ledge. There below the twins landed on a skycar. The Asari inside was in shock when Tiffany used her biotics to punch a hole in the windshield and tore the drive out. Then leaping in she and Tanya then drove off into the distance.

The woman ran towards the end of the platform and leaped off. When she did her form shifted again into a dragon as she gave chase to the car carrying the two twins. With fire coming out of the dragons mouth she chased the car a good portion through Tess-Shiva. The city traffic hurriedly gotten out of the way of the angry dragon. Especially when you have fire coming at you from point blank.

The twins then opened fire on the dragon causing it to weave dangerously close to some of the oncoming vehicles. Flapping her wings harder the dragon rose above the traffic to a reasonable height before dropping like a stone directly onto the car.

The skycar unable to hold the weight of the dragon began to fall while the twins tried to shoot at the creature above them. As they fell the dragon tried to tear its way into the car by gripping it with its jaws. Because of the dragon obscuring their view the twins failed to see the building coming into view below them.

When the skycar the ground it hit it with an explosion. The dragon leaped off just before and was hovering over the wreckage. Flying lower the dragon landed on the ground with people running for cover as the two twins slowly emerged from the vehicle. The dragon shifted back into her human form as the rain started to lighten. Before the first sister fired a single shot the woman was upon them with her hand out and struck the woman directly through the chest.

"TANYA!" Tiffany shouted as her sister's heart was ripped right out out of her chest.

Then like fire the body combusted from within and all there was left was ash. Tiffany began to fire shots back at the woman but she was too quick. Like lightning she was on Tiffany also and with her hand sliced the other woman in two. Her body to burned before the woman as she slowly lowered her hand.

The only words that came from the woman's mouth was, "_Aal Him Sil Ag Ko Faal Yol Se __Mahfaeraak_," she said sadly as she placed her hands together as if in prayer.

Turning she transformed back into a dragon and took off back towards the buildings that she first found her quarry there is some unfinished business to deal with.

ELSEWHERE

As the investigation team went to clean up the mess left in downtown Tess-Shiva. The remains of the boy once known as Jeff Moreau lay in a pool of blood on the ground. The rain had finally stopped as the storm moved on towards other parts of the city. The last of the sunlight had long since vanished.

The Justicar that remained after that fight stood over the prone form of the boy. His body nothing more then broken bloody pulp. A roar was heard over the horizon as she turned towards where the sound was coming from. The dragon was returning from the rampage it did earlier.

It circled the area trying to see what was going on before landing. As it saw no one else but a few Asari police officers and the single Justicar; the dragon landed softly. The gust of wind from its wings sent out a huge gust making many of the officers cover their eyes. When they looked up, in its place was the same woman from earlier.

Slowly she walked towards them. The gentle wind emphasizing each step the woman took as she approached.

"Have you come to kill the rest of us?" the Justicar asked.

"No, the ones I came to kill are already dead," the woman replied.

"Are you an assassin?" the Justicar asked.

"No, I am an avenger. Those two women had done my Order a great wrong. They have killed hundreds of men, women and children in cold blood. I merely was returning the favor." the woman replied.

"Wait this can't be right?" the officer said as she looked at her omni-tool.

"What is it?" the Justicar asked.

"That human over there I did a scan it says that she is nearly two hundred years old!" the officer said.

"Humans don't live that long do they?" the Justicar asked.

"No, they only live for about 80 to 90 years some can go a little over a hundred but that is it. This human is not altered, cloned or cyber implanted I checked. According to Alliance intel she is well over one hundred and sixty five years of age," the Asari said looking up, "And she does not look a day over twenty!"

"Actually I died when I was thirty," the woman replied.

The Justicar looked at the file and her eyes remained cold and uncaring as she looked at the files from the Alliance. The story held true as the woman in front of them matched the description on the omni-tool. She then looked up at the woman in front of her.

"If you are not here to kill us then why are you here?" the Justicar asked.

"I am here to retrieve the boy," the woman replied.

"The boy is dead what does it matter to you?" the officer said.

The Justicar looked at the woman with a hard stare. She then tuned away and sighed.

"Let her take the boy," she said.

"What?" the officer said.

"This woman is here to retrieve her grandson I believe it is her right to retrieve a lost relative is it not?" the Justicar replied.

Sighing the officer moved away from the body since the Justicar's word carries a lot of weight in Asari space. Justicars are judge, jury and executioners in Asari society and in Asari society their word holds weight.

The woman put her left fist in her right hand and bowed to the Justicar, "You have my thanks," the woman said.

"You are welcome, however there is a catch before you take the body," the Justicar said.

The woman did not move from where she stood, "And that is?" the woman asked.

"It is proper that should we meet again I would like you to remember my name. I am called Samara a Justicar of this region of space." The Justicar 'Samara' said.

"My thanks Lady Samara, I am Martha Kahalewai Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon of Planet Earth," she said.

"Are there any arrangements that need to be done before you depart Martha?" Samara asked.

"Just one, do you know where there are any mineral springs? I will need it for the boy," Martha said.

"There are mineral springs just southwest of Tess-Shiva. It is an abandoned resort. The owners went bankrupt after a fire tore the place apart and left it in ruins. Are you using it for funeral rites?" asked the officer.

"In a way yes, the body must be prepared within the first seventy two hours after death or it will start to decompose and ruin the integrity of it," Martha replied.

"Very well I know where it is. I am assuming you are going there in your dragon form?" Samara asked.

"Yes, by rights it deems proper for what I am about to do," Martha replied.

"Very well," Samara said.

Martha seemed to take a liquid form before resuming the form of the dragon. The other officers moved away from the body as Martha took the form of the boy in her mouth. She then lowered herself further to allow Samara to climb onto her back.

The feathers on her back proved to be comfortable as she moved away from the officers. Getting back on her hind hunches she spread her wings wide before leaping.

Samara could feel the mighty force of the dragon's lift as she felt the powerful muscles of Martha's wings pumping as she gained height. She was worried that Martha would get hit by a car. But the dragon proved that she can handle herself.

As they rose into the clouds Samara was amazed at the sight of the city below them. She used a barrier to keep the air out of her eyes. The dragon also provided some protection from the prevailing winds. The storm loomed further north but the winds were still strong up here. Martha maneuvered through them easily as if she had experience with strong winds. Samara had to admire the woman or thing for her persistence.

She did not know how fast they traveled till she looked down and noticed that they are well out of the city.

The outskirts of Tess-Shiva began to fade as the Asari wilderness began to loom below them. Samara used her fingers to guide the dragon towards the mountains where the resort ruins were kept. The ruins themselves loomed below her as the circled around them.

The abandoned building was well overgrown now but the springs still bubbled with their steaming glory. Martha landed gently on the ground. Her feet barely made a rumble as she gently deposited the body down on the mossy cover. Lowering herself further she let Samara dismount before resuming her true form.

"So I assume that by flying here yourself it is more for the fact that you don't like cars is that correct?" Samara asked.

"No, I like cars, it is just that I have been asleep for twelve years. I just wanted to stretch my wings," Martha replied.

She walked over to the body of the boy and gently lifted him up. He was very light and his limp form still had blood dripping from the many wounds on his body.

"Which way is the pond?" Martha asked.

"The lake is through here," Samara said as she gently guided them through the resort ruins.

Martha walked with the boy the short distance to the lake where the clean dark waters reflected off the lights of the stars above. Thessia has no moon to speak of so there are no tides to move the water. Only the solar winds of the sun when it hits the atmosphere of the planet causes the waters to ebb and flow.

Martha walked down towards the water's edge. The steam from the hot baths indicated some volcanic activity on this mountain. She smirked, _Perfect._

She lowered the boy onto the sand and with her hands she burned away his clothes leaving him naked for the world to see. Yet Martha can only see his injuries and the gaping holes on his body where the bullets hit him. His shattered bones protruded through his skin at some points putting his body at odd angles. Judging from the metal on the boys legs he has some walking issues. Martha would have to look into it. She gently removed them from his legs to expose his fully naked body.

Carefully she picked him up from where he was on the sand and walked over to the old abandoned pier where the bathers would lower themselves into the steaming waters of the mineral lake. Martha calmly walked with the boy's body. She walked towards the edge gently and placed the boy into the water. She watched as his body started to sink into the waters. She put her two fingers of her left hand to her lips and bowed her head as if in prayer.

On the shoreline Samara watched the woman began to perform some complex moves with her body. It was as if the woman was in a dance her movements were fluid and precise. Her movements were at first slow then her body began to glow with the familiar glow of someone using biotics. As she glowed she began to move faster and faster with each step. Samara became transfixed as the waters of the lake started to become unsettled as a large ripple came across it.

_What was she doing?_ Was the question the Justicar asked herself.

Martha could feel the ebb and flow begin to rise from the lake. Her movements became more rapid as she danced. Her hands moved on its own as she lost herself in concentration. The lake waters she could feel begin to really rise now as the waters became rough and choppy. Using her hands in an upwards motion Martha felt the water rise with each movement. It was then that the boy's body rose encased in a cocoon of water. As the water poured through the boy's body she could now feel every part of the boy's body. She could feel every pour, every bone, every drop of blood.

She used that to begin mending the boy's broken bones. As if liquifying itself the bones began to flow back into place without cracking further. She then had the tissue begin to repair itself and while she was doing that she encased the boy in a shell of ice. The ice will keep the heat from the water contained within the shell allowing the boy to heal. It is sort of like a womb while she floated the water ball over the sand. She then gently laid the pod of ice and water onto the sand and with her feet formed a protective hold over it.

Finally able to rest she turned towards Samara. The Justicar remained emotionless and yet patient.

"It would take about a few days for the pod to finish its healing cycle. The sand should protect it from predators and the ice casing is impenetrable until the week is up." Martha said.

"At this time I would like to return to the city there is much work to be done with cleaning up the mess. I would also like to finish my investigation I had earlier before this incident started." Samara said.

"Very well I can do that," Martha said and returned to her dragon form.

Samara climbed on and together they flew towards a nearby village. It would be easier for Samara to arrange transport back to Tess-Shiva.

Martha landed in the outskirts so as not to scare the locals.

"You are an interesting person Martha, your cause is just. I hope the boy recovers well." Samara said

_**I hope so too. Will I see you again Justicar?**_ Martha's thoughts gently spoke in Samara's mind.

"Maybe the next time you are in Asari Space and I am in the neighborhood we can get together for a chat." she said

_**That would be nice maybe I can explain better of what you just saw back there**_**,** Martha replied.

"I am sure some secrets are meant to remain secrets. Now I shall arrange transport for myself I am sure you can arrange your own when the time comes," she said

The dragon nodded.

"Very well I shall be on my way farewell Martha of the Dragon Order," she said and began to slowly walk towards the village.

Martha flew back towards the resort ruins where the pod was kept. Landing she remained in her dragon form to protect it from harm. As she laid there her mind began to drift as she curled herself around the pod imaging it as an egg of sorts. As her eyes shut after the nights events she could just imagine seeing the sun once more.

Just as she thought that the first rays of dawn began to peek through the trees as the wind blew gently across the lake. The resort was on the eastern side of the lake but the sun did not touch it. Martha rested her tired body in the light of the Thessian sun.

THREE DAYS LATER

As the sun rose again in the east blood red eyes opened and slowly Martha rose from her slumber. Raising her long serpentine neck she surveyed the area that she slept in. The catfish like whiskers on her snout felt the pod before her. She was surprised that the boy was nearly healed completely. She knew that she had to find clothes for both of them seeing as her old clothes were worn and out of style. Knowing the boy would be safe for a few more hours she leaped into the sky flapping her massive wings to get some clothes for herself and the boy.

HOURS LATER

When she returned she came in a car that she had rented from the space port. It was a good thing that she knows how to drive one. It took her years to get used to flying cars after her husband died in 2077. It still baffled her to this day.

She landed the car near the pod and proceeded to exit the car.

Walking over to the pod of ice she placed her hand on it to see the condition of her patient.

She could feel the body is fully healed and ready for reanimation.

She then extracted the water form around the body and returned it to the lake. The sand took on a more normal look when she lowered it back into the ground with a wave of her hand. The body slowly crumbled back onto the flat surface of the sand. She then slowly picked up the boy and noticed how light he is.

Carrying him to the car she then drove it back to Tess-Shiva. She had made some inquiries as to the name of the couple who was killed that night. Martha then drove the car towards the space port. When she got there she took the boy into her arms and vanished past security. She zoomed past security faster then anyone could detect her and was soon upon the ship that she came here to see.

_The Dragon's Hope_

"A fitting name," Martha said to herself as she took a quick look at the ship and saw the security lined up.

Alliance.

She used the shadows to fade from view as she snuck past them. Their scanners unable to detect Martha's use of biotic powers for they are looking for normal biotics. Not the ones used by the Order of the Dragon. She entered the ship easily after hacking through the ship's own security and took in the sights.

The ship itself was a large frigate designed to house a good defense as well as offense.

_A military grade frigate, smart_ Martha thought as she walked toward towards the sleeping quarters.

Looking around she saw what was the master bedroom for the parents. Another bedroom for another adult and finally the children's room. She saw holopics of all the kids adventures growing up most of them involving family outings and space stations. She then laid the boy on the bed with his head on the pillow.

She then proceeded to reanimate the body by waving her hand across it. She sent little sparks into him reactivating his heart, brain, and nervous systems. Concentrating on air she began to force the lungs to breathe by using a hand motion to get air into the lungs. The boys chest rose and fell with each breath. She kept doing it sending little sparks into the brain, commanding it to breathe. When she stopped the boy began to breathe on his own.

She then focused on regulating the heartbeat by allowing her hand to pass into his chest like water. When she felt his heart it was beating irregularly.

That is expected.

She wrapped her hand around the heart and slowly she began to pump it with her hand according to a normal heartbeat. Each time she did this she sent jolts of electricity into the heart regulating it like a pacemaker. After about five minutes the heart began to beat normally again. She then started working on the digestive system, endocrine system, reproductive system and slowly but surely she reactivated the boy's body. It was a slow process, but with time and patience she was able to reactivate it all. The last thing she did was activate the boys bone marrow but what she found troubling was the boy had hollow bones!

_No wonder I saw signs of braces on the boys legs...brittle bone disease...Just like Vanessa_ Martha thought as she started getting the body to produce blood. She extracted large amounts of iron from the ship itself to make it start creating blood. Once the blood was flowing again she began to relax. She set the boy on a timer to slowly awaken within the week. That should give the body enough time to recover and get used to being alive again. It will also allow his mind to process what has happened upon his time of death to make it easier on Martha when she has to tell the boy the sad news.

The mind was the harder part of reanimation. That took time and she slowly entered the brain making sure there is no damage that she missed. Finding none she made the brain slowly start to process all the boy's memories to ensure that it was going through a natural defrag...dreams.

Once her hand was away from the boy's brain she heard the sound of a gun clicking.

Slowly she turned to find an old familiar face.

"Steve?" Martha said.

"Martha?" the person behind her said.

"Steven Hackett is that you?" Martha said rising.

"Martha I did not recognize you! When the alarms went off I did not know what to think. I thought those twins returned." Steve said as he holstered his gun.

"Well the boy is fine for now it would be about a week before he wakes," Martha said.

"Well I bet you are starving I will let my superiors know that you are alive," he said.

A HOUR LATER

The food was already eaten and Martha and Steve caught up on old times. At least she was finally able to catch up on current events.

"So this family is all that is left of my bloodline?" Martha said.

"I'm afraid so Mart after you disappeared those twins began a massive massacre killing hundreds of people, all members of the Order of the Dragon, their families, and their gathering places. The Alliance tried to help hiding whoever they could but somehow Cerberus found a way to get to them. We raided laboratories finding corpses of Order members tortured and experimented on for reasons unknown. The Moreaus were the last family left of your bloodline. It was a good thing that they were also part of the Alliance. They targeted your bloodline more specifically then others." Steve said his voice full of regret.

"I understand Steve. They wanted my power, my immortality they wanted to know the reason why I am still young after nearly 186 years of living. Fuck, I don't understand myself why I am still young while everyone else I know grows old and dies. You for example last time I saw you, you were a strutting cadet who was assigned to the Normandy for a time. In fact how is my ship?" Martha said.

"The Normandy is doing fine in fact renaming your A.I. Morgana was more of a joke wasn't it. I mean 'King Arthur', 'King Arthur!' of all the movies, games and cartoons to rename your A.I. after Why Morgana?" he said laughing.

Martha took a drink out of her glass, "That is part of the joke! It turned several boys on including yourself when you saw her sexy V.I. Image." Martha was chuckling this time.

"Well we spent nearly an hour feeding you and catching you up. My superiors were not surprised that you would show up again. After you told me about the dragon statue in the museum the Alliance spent a good deal of time explaining to the Asari about your presence. And since young Jeff is the only member of your family left it was decided that he should fall under your care." Steve said.

"I figured the decision would be that seeing as I am the only surviving relative." Martha said sarcastically.

"Hey don't take it personal Mart, Jeff is a good kid. Samantha did well to hide Elisa when she was pregnant with him and then later with Hilary his younger sister. Too bad they are all dead," he said with regret.

Martha placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's ok," Martha reassured him.

"Ok how? The Order of the Dragon is dead and we have wild biotics everywhere!" he said.

"There is that program you guys do," she said

"You mean Gargarin Station? That place is a dump! It was shut down due to the fact that the implants that they were experimenting on proved to be a failure," Steve said.

"Really? From what I understand the implant technology was going along fine," Martha said.

"It was going along fine until the latest implants proved fatal. And even then training the young in how to use their powers proved to be more difficult then imagined. How did you guys do it?" Steve said.

"With patience," Martha replied.

"Well what will you do now?" Steve said.

"I will rebuild the Order and Jeff will receive the training he needs to control his powers. His is young still so the biotic energy has not truly manifest itself so there is still time to train him before puberty hits." Martha replied.

"Will you be taking this ship?" he asked

"Yes, it is the only thing that Jeff knows and besides your superiors would like to know that I am still alive and well," she said with a smirk.

"Fair well then Martha and God Speed," he said before standing up and shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh and if you ever want the Normandy back, the Alliance has it on Earth waiting for you," he said.

Nodding Martha let him leave and while he left she turned towards the room again.

_Samantha, Elisa and Marcus you had so much hope when I last saw you twelve years ago. _Martha said as she let tears fall from her eyes.

There is so much work to be done and so little time. Martha knew that time grows short for the galaxy. She knows that they are coming and that she needs all the help she can get before they arrive. Sleeping in the room next to her was all that she could hope for in a grandson and when the time is right. Her many times great grandson will rock the galaxy.

Like he had before.

TBC

_Aal Him Sil Ag Ko Faal Yol Se __Mahfaeraak: _May your soul burn in the fires of Forever


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**A/n: I really am going slow with this work is killing me! So stick with it folks this will mostly be based in Mass Effect 2, but a fair warning this is a MAJOR A.U. Fic so don't go there with me. **

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Remembering the Past**

Present Day Omega, year 2185

"_Mr. Moreau__ you need more rest you have been working for around twenty hours and your bodily functions are dropping_," the voice of the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence E.D.I. Said to its pilot.

31 year old Jeff 'Joker,' Moreau slowly turned towards the floating blue orb on the side of him. EDI looks rather plain floating there beside him. At times like this he misses Morgana the A.I. from his grandmother's ship the Original Normandy. The ship he currently flew on is named after both the Original and the SR-1. The Original Normandy was discovered nearly two hundred years ago at the bottom of the ocean back on Earth. His many times great grandmother Martha was its first pilot.

Not by choice but she was its first pilot.

It is funny how family can influence you.

Rubbing his eyes he started to see the screens before him blurr. His mind was just not in it today.

"EDI lets do some diagnostics on the main heating systems," Jeff said.

"We have already performed that diagnostic Mr. Moreau you need to rest. Your brain functions are approaching critical levels and it is highly advisable to get some rest," EDI said.

"Jeese you sound like my grandmother." Jeff replied.

"I will have to inform Shepard on her return that you are not getting enough rest," EDI reprimanded him.

"Why? Who else can pilot the ship like I can? You need me ready for anything," Jeff argued.

"Ready for what?" a voice said and Jeff turned to find Shepard standing right behind him.

Commander Maria Shepard was standing there dressed in a Cerberus uniform just like he was. Her hands were crossed and a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Ready to leave when you want Commander all you have to do is say the word and we will be off," Jeff replied.

"We are not ready to depart from this station just yet Shepard. We are still being stocked for supplies and Mr. Moreau has failed to get the proper rest he needs to be alert when piloting the ship." EDI said.

"I am fine EDI," Jeff growled.

"Joker," she said and Jeff turned to her, "Look at me," she said.

He looked up at her his light green eyes meeting her deep emerald ones.

_I never knew her eyes were so pretty before so intense...like a cat..._

_or a dragon_

At that last thought his eyes nearly betrayed his feelings just as Shepard walked away from him. Her dark raven locks held back by her ears made him tempted to want to pull her to him and run his hand through her hair.

_Since when did I want to touch my commander's hair?_ He asked himself and figured that it was due to his sleepy mind.

"Joker you need to sleep your eyes are bloodshot," she said

"I am just jet-lagged from getting here last night and was too excited to sleep." he said smiling trying to hide it.

"Joker, I am ordering you to get some sleep. We are still being supplied and it takes about two days so get some rest," Sheppard insisted.

"Do I really have to?" Jeff joked,

"Yes or do you want me to drag you out of that chair again," Shepard smirked.

Jeff groaned as he slowly and painfully rose from the comfortable leather seat that was his chair. His V.I. Assisted leg braces helped to support his body while he moved out of the chair. Sheppard watched while he made his way slowly towards the elevators. He worries her sometimes and that is something that Maria Sheppard rarely feels except for her crew.

"EDI can you make sure that he gets to the crew quarters and not wonder off to somewhere he is not supposed to go." Sheppard said

"Yes, Sheppard," was the reply before the orb disappeared.

Maria Shepard was worried about what will happen if the crew is not ready for this mission. As much as she hated the fact that she now is working for Cerberus. The odds of surviving this onslaught has brought her to the fact that two of her most trusted crew members are here with her. Joker being one of them. The other was Dr. Chakwas are the only people that Sheppard trust so far.

And now she is worried as she followed after her pilot towards the medical area where she is in need of seeing the doctor again to discuss her scars.

MEANWHILE

Jeff walked down towards the showers having been jet-lagged for so long after getting here. He was excited to see his ship and Maria back up again. But at the same time he felt guilty and depressed. He did not want to go to sleep and relive the nightmares that he had to deal with for the past two years.

It was all his fault.

Sheppard's death had been his fault because he was stupid. Grandma Martha had drilled into his brain that he should think and follow his instincts before his fears. And he let his fears get the better of him.

Some _Dovahkiin_ he turned out to be.

He bet Jack would laugh at him for it.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he entered the crew quarters to get his sleeping stuff.

Walking out he headed for the showers and get something to eat before he hit the bed.

When the finally gotten to the mess hall after his shower the food that he ate was horrible!

_At least when Maxwell used to cook on the SR-1. He had a talent for turning military MRE'S into awesome meals. Not to get me wrong but Rupert is trying but he is no Maxwell. _Jeff thought as he ate at his food.

When he finished swallowing the crap he called food he made his way towards the sleeping quarters for some shut eye.

It was silent when he entered the room. There was many bunk bed all around and he wanted to laugh when there was one with his name on it. It was designed for someone of his problem. Even after all these years and all that training he still found Volik's Syndrome to be a problem. Still he was used to it as he had it all his life.

Limping over to the bed he slowly gotten himself into the sheets and curled up letting the day's events go by as he laid to rest.

_FLASHBACK YEAR 2165_

_Green eyes slowly awaken in a familiar surrounding. Jeff rose from his bed slowly as his body was stiff and sore. He did not want to break a bone while getting out of bed again. When he was up and out he quickly gotten dressed in some clothes and made his way over to where his family normally would be. _

_Only to find it empty. _

"_Mom? Dad? Grandma? Hilary?" he called_

"_I'm sorry little one they are gone," a new voice said. _

_Startled Jeff turned to find a woman standing just behind him her clothes were threadbare and ragged. Her head had dark curly black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. _

_But her eyes is what made Jeff creep backwards slowly. _

_They were a dark reddish brown a shade of brown he has never seen before and looked old. _

_**Really old**_

_Yet the woman looked no older then thirty with her slightly tanned skin and short physique. Her clothes hid her body type and shape but Jeff could clearly see the broad shoulders just under her threadbare tunic. _

"_Who are you?" Jeff asked_

"_I am Martha Kahalewai, I am sorry for the lost of your family," she said sadly and with deep regret. _

_It was then that flashbacks happened all at once. His family running for their lives, the museum, Tiffany and Tanya, burning bodies..._

"_No," he whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes. _

_A ten year old boy witnessing again the death of his family. _

_He saw again their burning bodies, the bullets going through them. Him flying into the wall and then blackness..._

"_How am I alive?" Jeff asked _

"_I save you...I brought you back," Martha replied. _

"_How?" Jeff asked_

"_Waterbending," Martha replied. _

"_Water bending?" Jeff asked_

"_The ability to bend water to do as you wish with it. I mainly use it to heal," Martha replied. _

"_Water heals?" Jeff replied his mind spinning. _

"_Oh yes, as well as kills water is one of the main sources of life," Martha replied. _

_Jeff's mind was in a spin as to the events that happened to him. He looked around the familiar ship that was his home for all of his life. He then moved towards the couch as his legs were starting to hurt. Using his crutches he slowly made his way towards the couch and nearly collapsed had not a pair of hands gently lifted him up and placed him on the couch. _

"_You said water heals?" he said. _

"_I am sorry but I can't cure your condition," Martha replied. _

"_Well I tried," Jeff said sadly. _

"_Tiffany and Tanya are dead just so you know," Martha said. _

_Jeff looked up in shock at the news, "They are dead? But how?" he said. _

"_I killed them," Martha replied as she sat across from him. _

"_My mom, dad, sister they are dead because of those two bitches!" Jeff said and he wanted to hit something. _

_That something was the table. Slamming his fist he yelped when his hand gave a crack!_

_Holding it to him he saw that it was starting to swell. _

_Shaking her head he watched as Martha carefully took his hand and waved her hand out. The water that was in the vase that his mother kept on the ship for decoration came out. It hovered over his hand. Martha waved her hand over his gently as the water encased it. _

_He could feel the pain start to go away and his hand began to mend and repair itself till it was normal again. Waving her hand the water returned to the vase. _

"_How did you do that?" Jeff said. _

"_Waterbending," Martha replied. _

"_Grandma said only Order members can do that? Are you a member of the Order?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes," Martha replied. _

"_What did you say your name was again?" Jeff asked_

"_I am Martha, Martha Kahalewai the 'w' sounds like a 'v'" Martha replied. _

_Jeff knew he heard that name somewhere and the more he thought about it the clearer it became until. _

"_Your the grandmaster!" he said _

"_Yes, I am often called that," Martha replied. _

"_Wow you are a lot shorter then what Grandma described you as?" Jeff said looking her up and down. _

"_I know," Martha said with an amused smile. _

"_So what happened is true then," Jeff said looking down. _

_Martha also looked down to share his pain. "Yes and I was too slow to stop it," _

"_I...I..." at this Jeff broke down and cried. He would never see his family again and as he cried he felt a pair of strong feminine arms encircle him in a soft hug. _

_He felt her tears too as they fell from her face to his shoulder. He felt her crying as she held him. Jeff held on as tight as he could while he let her cry alongside him. Her tears slid and fell wetting his shirt. _

_They held each other for quite a while. Letting each other mourn the loss of loved ones long gone. It was then that Martha started to hum a song in his ear one he had never heard before. The song was beautiful and sad at the same time. But it also gave him hope as she hummed the song. _

_When they both stopped crying Martha let him go and he tried to wipe his tears from his face. He saw that her face was full of tears as well. _

"_Why are you crying?" he asked her. _

"_Because I failed them; I failed them all," Martha replied _

"_Failed whom?" Jeff asked figuring she needed it as much as him. _

"_The Order, my family, my friends...it was because I chose to isolate myself that Tiffany and Tanya were out of control. It was because of me that everything I built was destroyed," Martha said. _

"_How was it your fault when Tiffany and Tanya killed everyone?" Jeff said. _

"_I secluded myself away from the others I needed time to myself. With all that was happening in the world I wanted to...I don't know find myself. I have lived for so long even after my husband and my children have gone I still have to find a way to adjust to that. The price of immortality is high Jeff. If I could take it all back I would, just to see my husband and my children again." Martha replied. _

"_Grandma said something that you did not keep your married name?" Jeff said _

"_No, after my husband died I changed it back. It was not fitting for a woman who looks no older then thirty to suddenly keep the name of a man who died a hundred years beforehand." Martha said. _

"_Oh," Jeff replied. _

"_So tell me Jeff now that we have that settled would you mind helping me in honoring their memory?" Martha said. _

"_Sure, how do we do it," he said _

"_We will take their memories to the stars and set them free since their bodies are no longer here. Tiffany and Tanya made sure of that," Martha replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY_

Jeff woke with a start that dream was something that he remembered clearly. The day that changed his life forever...the day he lost his family.

Looking at the time on his omni-tool he saw that two days had past!

"HOLY SHIT!" Jeff leaped out of bed only to hear a 'CRACK'! And then an explosion of pain.

Falling over he held onto his hip as he cursed himself out. Thankfully there was no one here. Looking around he found the water dispenser just off to the side next to the door. But he knew that this is too public a place. He needed a shower. He looked down and saw that his crutches were still on the side. He quickly put on his braces and his crutches grabbed his uniform and headed for the bathroom. Grabbing a spare clothes he was lucky that the braces helped support his weight and his crutches helped keep the weight off allowing him time to get to the bathroom before anyone notices.

It was no easy feat even for him. He rushed as fast as his protesting body would let him and gotten into the showers. Thankfully there is a handicap stall for him and one other male on the ship. Closing the door Jeff stripped down to nothing set his clothes on the clothes hangers on the door he turned on the water.

The scalding hot water came cascading down onto his body. He sat in the seat provided for him as his body can't be held up by his legs without his braces or crutches.

Calming his mind he began to focus on the water as it flowed down him.

Slowly he felt his body begin to mend as he waved his hand over the effected areas. This was not the first time he'd done it so he is not concerned about making mistakes. Using the other hand he moved it just above the leg and felt the water begin to do its magic.

He sound of bones correcting themselves and mending told him that it was working. Clearing his mind and only concentrating on mending made the healing go faster. When the pain became nothing but a memory he then started to clean himself up. All the scars from many surgeries came to mind as he looked at the faded skin. Ever since he was taken in by his grandmother Martha he did not have to worry about surgery no more. She did all the medical work on him. Cleaning himself up he was now fully awake and ready for the day.

Not needing a towel he just moved his hand and the water disappeared form his skin. He was instantly dry save for his hair which he purposely kept wet. He put on his uniform and braces, brushed his teeth, used the facilities and headed on out. Even with the new V.I. Leg braces Jeff still at times needed his crutches to move around. Using them now he made his way towards the mess to get something to eat. Even with his waterbending skills he still would hurt for a bit as the new muscles and bone set in.

Sitting down Rupert the new Janitor/Cook had him eat some MRE's with regret.

"Sorry man that is all I got," he said.

"I understand Rupert remember I had to live off this stuff," Jeff said and dug in.

The food tasted like crap, but Jeff was used to it.

"Man Joker you slept like the dead," said a voice.

Jeff looked up to see one of the new crew members James Jeffers who prefers to call himself Jay. He was of African American Descent. The man had a way about him since he also works on the bridge. Jeff met Jay on the way to the station and the two talked for quite a bit. Jeff liked Jay he was a cool guy to work with. Jay was one of the bridge crew in charge of propulsion and stealth system maintenance. While Jeff maybe the pilot it takes more then one person to make sure the Normandy goes where the pilot wants her to go.

"Yeah well I did not know I was that worn out till EDI told me," Jeff said.

"EDI? Oh yeah the Ship's A.I. Wait? Why didn't you know you was worn out?" Jay asked.

"Well I was totally excited by my new baby," Jeff replied as he rubbed his hand on the table.

"Well you have all the time you need to get used to it Joker, I mean we are going on a suicide mission after all," Jay said.

"I know," Jeff replied looking down and thinking what happened two years ago with the SR-1.

"Hey man She does not hate you for what happened dude. I mean if she hasn't killed you then she probably forgave you," Jay said.

"Yeah you're probably right," Jeff replied.

"If I've known that Commander Sheppard was such a smoking hot chick I would have had pictures of her in my room for 'happy moments'" Jay said.

Jeff choked on his food and tried to breathe. Jay quickly helped him by gently patting his back trying to dislodge the offending piece of food. Jeff quickly grabbed the nearest thing to drink and gulped it down. Luckily for him it was a cup of water.

When he was done choking and having to deal with Jay's laughter he lightly punched him in the arm. The two played around for a bit seeing as Jay was the joking type.

"Ah Mr. Moreau it is good to see you up. Have you rested well?" EDI's voice said over the intercom.

The laughter stopped as Jeff cleared his throat, "Yes mother I am fully awake now,"

"I do not see why referring to me as your mother has anything to do with my greetings Mr. Moreau?" EDI inquired.

"It is a figure of speech EDI and it is a joke," Jeff said as he slowly gotten up.

Jay handed him his crutches as the man started to head for the bathroom once more before going to the bridge.

"I am off to bed call me if you need me Joker," Jay shouted after him.

Jeff waved to him as he once again used the facilities and then headed on up to the bridge. When he gotten up there the bridge crew was up and working at their various stations. There was the Yeoman Kelly Chambers already at her station bright an early as usual. The Night Yeoman had already gone to bed but the place was full of activity as Jeff made his way up to the cockpit to prep the ship for flight.

It took a while seeing his condition but he gotten there on time.

"Good morning Mr. Moreau I see that the two days worth of rest has finally revitalized you," EDI said of the side.

"Yeah who knew I was that tired...wait did you say _two days_!" Jeff replied.

"Yes, your body needed time to rest and seeing as it was exhausted from the extended travel from the Sol system to here it was recommended by Commander Shepard to allow you at least two days worth of rest." EDI replied.

Jeff smiled it as just like Maria to worry about him. Even on the SR-1 she always made sure that he had a break form flying to get time to rest in bed and not in the cockpit. Because of his condition he could not sleep in the stasis chambers like everyone else seeing as they are upright and his body can't be supported without his crutches. So he was to sleep in the med bay where Dr. Chakwas kept an eye on him. With Cerberus they had the crew quarters accommodated for him so he can mingle with the crew better.

"Well why don't you tell Sheppard that I said thanks for the break," Jeff replied.

"Already done Mr. Moreau," EDI said.

Jeff had to think about it as he sat down in his new leather chair. How things might have been different if he was not used to an A.I.. his grandmother's ship has one named Morgana as a joke to an old twenty first century video game that she used to play. The only difference is that EDI is shackled as per Cerberus protocols. Morgana is not shackled so that leaves her free to be a pest at times.

At least the trouble she usually cause is harmless pranks.

Like the backed up toilet prank...he shivered.

He does not want a repeat of that one.

It would be interesting to see what goes on with a shackled A.I. And how to proceed from there.

"How is my flyboy doing?" said a voice.

Jeff turned around and was greeted by a person he never would have thought to come back to life.

Maria Sheppard stood at the door to the cockpit dressed in a Cerberus uniform. Her short raven black hair was half way down her neck almost touching her shoulders. And her slim physique was showing through the uniform. So there was no hiding her body there. Jeff never noticed it before seeing as Alliance Uniforms hid those features well.

But that was not the thing that caught his attention.

It was her eyes.

Those emerald green eyes were so intense that he just want to get lost in them.

No wonder Jay and the others found her attractive.

"I am doing good Commander thanks for the break. Are we good to go ma'am?" Jeff said giving a salute from his chair since it is very difficult for him to get up.

"There is no protocol here Joker we are not in the Alliance anymore," Shepard replied.

"Well can't help it when a beautiful woman comes walking into my cockpit all live and sexy in uniform now isn't there," he said.

Maria blushed at that and Jeff wanted to slap himself silly for such a comment, _ah shit here it comes she is going to scold me for making such a wise crack_.

"You think I'm sexy eh?" she said as she regained her composure and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Commander who wouldn't," Jeff replied.

"Well handsome why don't we get to the part where you whisk me away from this drab place and take me to the stars," she said smiling her eyes full of mischief.

"Ah shucks Commander you have me there. Just pick a destination and I will fly you to the stars my lady." he said laughing.

"Alright then why don't we start by heading towards Omega we have a doctor to pick up there, a Salarian Scientist name Mordin Solus," Shepard replied.

"Alright Commander we will head there," Jeff replied as he turned the chair around and began with start ups.

Since Omega is the closest place he turned on the music station on his ear piece as he did the diagnostics and start up procedures. The music was something he caught on when he entered the Terminus Systems. It was a song he had never heard of before but it blasted in his ears like no other. From what he understood it was dedicated to Archangel one of the guys on their Dossier. It started out slow as he pulled the ship out of the fuel depot towards the Omega systems.

Even though the song was made for the vigilante Archangel it reminded him of the things he had to deal with in his past. The lyrics alone had him thinking about things that happened to him from the time he was a kid till now. All the people he had known and lost and everything he had dealt with for the past two years. It was a rock song that much he had known combined with symphony that was something new to him. While he was piloting the SR-2 which had the same controls as the Original Normandy he felt as if he had come home.

"EDI did Cerberus completely copy the Original Normandy's systems and controls?" Jeff asked.

"The SR-2 is a nearly complete copy of the original Normandy seeing as that the SR-1 was a combination of both human, Turian, and Alien technology. The Original Normandy had systems that were far too advanced for the Alliance to fully integrate into the SR-1 so they left a number of components out. The Stealth systems for example could completely conceal the ship visually and on sensors. Cerberus may have upgraded the systems but they too were unable to copy the visual stealth systems of the Original." EDI replied.

"Thanks but I was not talking about the Stealth Systems EDI. I was talking about the drive output of the original. I mean I looked at the stats of that ship and it had some pretty amazing drive output put into it. It cut the time it took to get to a system in half with the hyper FTL drive built into it." Jeff said as he did a final readout before taking the ship into FTL.

"We are faster then the SR-1 Mr. Moreau with an improved Tantalus Core on the engineering deck, but we were unable to replicate the Tantalus Hyperdrive core of the original." EDI said.

"Ah shit and I really wanted to put this ship through its paces," Jeff replied.

"Put through its paces? please clarify?" EDI asked.

"I mean take this ship and do a stress test on it to see what it has and how much it can handle. I did some simulations using the drive for the original Normandy and it could handle a lot. The controls are similar to the SR-0's control modules, but they are only accessible to someone with the pilot's DNA. In this case the woman who first flew the ship is long dead," Jeff replied not wanting to tell the computer that she is not dead but in fact still alive and out there somewhere.

"I see. I have researched the specifications of the Original Normandy to this one. The specifications of that Normandy are far superior to this one. Given that you had experience with its systems it is safe to say that you are well equipped to handle the SR-2," EDI replied.

"That I do EDI. All pilots in the Alliance are required to train using the Original's control consul however not many are able to fully understand the systems fully. The SR-2 is the same way except it does not have the DNA detection code embedded into it." Jeff replied.

"Ah I see now thank you Mr. Moreau you have been most helpful." EDI said as she logged out from the consul.

Jeff hummed the song to himself as he did ship's diagnostics making sure that everything is running smoothly while in FTL. When he finished he sat back and looked towards the stars. He kept one eye on the monitors to make sure everything is working properly while his mind began to drift.

They are only a few hours away from Omega so it should not be too hard not to think about things.

FLASHBACK THESSIA YEAR 2165

"_So you killed them?" a ten year old Jeff Moreau said to Martha as he sat on the couch with a plate of food in his hand. _

"_Yes, I followed them down to the lower levels of the city and burned one and ripped the heart out of the other." Martha said sounding smug. _

"_I bet that felt good getting revenge," Jeff said as he ate his dish. _

"_I did not do it for revenge," Martha replied. _

"_Really? Then what did you do it for?" Jeff asked_

"_I did it to prevent anymore deaths. If there was any chance that I can bring you back I did not want to have them hunt you down and kill you again," Martha replied. _

"_I understand," Jeff said looking down. _

"_We need to get to Earth," Martha said as she stood up. Jeff just finished his meal and decided to follow her. _

"_Why?" Jeff asked_

"_I told you why, I need to get to the Normandy. That is my ship, this ship belonged to your family." Martha replied. _

"_I know, but when we get there what are we going to do with this ship?" Jeff asked. _

"_We sell it, I'm sorry Jeff I know this was your home for some time and you deserve some closure," Martha said looking down. _

_Jeff placed one pale hand on her shoulder, "It is ok Grandma Martha, you are just looking out for me. I guess it is for the best." he said sighing. _

"_I thought you would be sad to leave this ship behind?" Martha said. _

"_I am sa__d but I am not the adult here. I don't want to leave since it is the only thing I have of my family. But you are now my family and I have to follow you," Jeff said. _

_Martha sighed as she rested her hand on his shoulder a deep sadness overcame them both as they looked at the ship. All the furniture that is on it will have to be salvaged for credits but it is all they have at the moment. _

_SOMETIME LATER_

"_Why don't you say your final goodbyes Jeff. We can't keep this ship not with what we are going to do," Martha replied. _

"_What are we going to do? Why can't you keep the ship?" Jeff asked. _

"_I am not your father. I have no claim to this ship. That falls to your mother who is also not here. You are too young to claim this ship so you can't have it either. However you can take something from it for you," Martha said _

"_What?" asked Jeff_

_Martha walked around __the ship and then gently touching Jeff's temple with her fingers. Jeff felt __something wet and sticky come out from it. He then saw it for the first time a wet string of light emerge from his head. Martha pulled it away from him and then gathered it up in a tiny ball. _

_It solidified into a tiny jewel. She handed it to him and he held it in his hand. _

"_What is this?" Jeff asked_

"_It is your memories of your family Jeff. I have made a copy for you," Martha said. _

"_Really? How did you do that?" Jeff replied. _

"_A trick taught to me by a believe it or not, a wizard," Martha replied. _

"_You're pulling my leg Grandma," Jeff said. _

"_I am not, you will meet him when we get back my ship," Martha said. _

_Jeff looked at her and then back at the jewel in his hand. He looked at it closely and watched shocked as an image was formed of him and Hilary playing for the first time in the living room of this ship. Smiling Martha began to head towards the cockpit to begin preparations for departure. _

_END FLASHBACK NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185_

"Jeff we are nearing our destination," EDI informed Jeff as he set the ship on approach.

After clearing it with Omega's control tower he aligned the Normandy with the exit port Jetway so that the shore party can leave the ship without experiencing the vacuum of space. As soon as he had gotten a confirmation that the Jetway was locked in place he called the Commander to let her know that they are docked at Omega.

Taking a deep breath Jeff remembered the last time he was on Omega. It was years ago but he did not want to dwell on the past as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace that was around his neck. He remembered the day that Martha made that jewel for him. It was the start of his new life.

He often wondered what life would have been like had Martha not found him and brought him back.

That was easy, he would have been dead.

But she had brought him back and that is all that mattered.

The necklace was laced in a fine silver metal unlike anything anyone has seen before. It was in the shape of a teardrop its crystal structure allowed Jeff to know that his deepest memories are in there. Martha had long since taught him how to add thoughts to the jewel and use it as a sort of diary. His deepest secrets are in that jewel, and unless you know how to access it no one can get in.

Well anyone outside of the Order of the Dragon anyhow.

The chain around the jewel was made by himself. It was part of the training that Martha gave him. It helped him to focus as he crafted the metal to the jewel. It was made out of a metal that no one had heard about. He held it close to him around his neck. The chain was thin but strong and silver colored. He placed it back under his shirt as he waited for the Commander to return.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Maria Shepard appeared near the airlock with both Jacob and Miranda behind her. She was fully dressed in her battle armor and ready for action. The N7 logo shown bright on her newly polished black chest plate. The stripes are bright blue instead of the vibrant red like all N7 armor normally is. Her guns were safely tucked away and strapped to her back. Miranda was in her usual white catsuit with the Cerberus logo on the right side of her caller bone. Jacob in his usual armor for a biotic. Sheppard being a biotic herself was ready to go. She signaled to the two and gave Jeff a nod before she walked out.

When she walked out onto Omega the place reminded her of Earth in her childhood years. The slums were no different on Omega as they were on Earth. Grimy, dirty, and smells like oil, blood, puke, piss and decay.

Yep just like home.

Walking towards the main airlock she was surprised to see a man beating up a Batarian near the entrance to Omega.

"_Sheppard that man before you __Zaeed Massani he is on your dossier." _EDI's voice said over the comm.

"Copy that EDI," Shepard replied.

Shepard then walked towards where Zaeed was busy beating the poor Batarian when she called out.

"Zaeed Massani?" she asked

He kicked the Batarian in the gut again, "What is it to you?" his rough voice demanded.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy I believe we have a contract?" Shepard replied.

"Yes, Cerberus has told me about you," Zaeed replied as the Batarian took this time of distraction to make a break for it.

Zaeed took this opportunity to shoot him in the leg. With a cry of protest the Batarian fell to the ground.

"What did he do?" Shepard asked.

"He owes my other client a lot of money. I am told to bring him in alive but he did not tell me unharmed," Zaeed said as he grabbed the Batarian from the back collar.

Dragging the Batarian back towards Shepard Zaeed gave a smirk, "Did your boss tell you the terms to our contract?" he said.

"Something about a fuel refinery that was invaded by the Blue Suns is that correct?" Shepard replied.

"Yeah that is the one," Zaeed replied.

"Alright when you are finished with him I expect you to be on the Normandy and introduce yourself to the ship's A.I. She will find a place for you," Shepard said.

"Very well," said Zaeed and he walked away dragging the protesting Batarian after him.

As she walked towards the main area of Omega Shepard was stopped by a Salarian. This one was laughing and giggling like he had too many drinks.

"Hey there! Welcome to Omega..." he was stopped by another Batarian this one was armed.

"Move!" he growled.

The Salarian squeaked and ran off before the Batarian could fire a shot after him. He then turned back towards Shepard.

"Aria would like to speak to you," he said

"Who is Aria?" Shepard asked.

"She is the one who owns this place, so I suggest you speak to her and don't keep her waiting," the Batarian nearly yelled at Shepard before walking off.

"Aria T'loak is the head of Omega's Syndicate organizations. If you want something done you need to speak to her first Shepard," Miranda said.

"I take it you've had an encounter with her before?" Shepard replied.

"No I have not, but the Illusive man did," Miranda replied back.

The trio walked off towards the one large club on Omega, the Afterlife. Jacob was quietly taking the rear looking at the sights. Miranda could not help but scoff at the sight of the space station.

"Omega, what a piss-hole!" she said

They walked up the steps not noticing that they are being watched by figure in the shadows. Four glowing yellow eyes watched from the darkness as the trio made their way up the steps towards the Afterlife.

MEANWHILE

Aria was bored as usual. The only excitement is when she hears someone is out to get her. Or the recent events such as the plague or the fact that all three main Mercenary Organizations on Omega are teaming up to take out Archangel. She sighed as she spotted three visitors to her club. She signaled her men to escort them up to the top.

When they got to the top Aria had them scanned for bugs.

"They are clean!" her lieutenant said to her.

"Good," Aria said as she stood up.

"Commander Sheppard it is so nice to see you alive and well," she said sarcastically.

"You don't seemed phased that I am still alive?" Shepard replied.

"No, not much escapes my attention on Omega." Aria replied.

"So you called me here?" Shepard asked rather nicely.

Aria raised an eyebrow but she figured that Sheppard was being cautious. She had heard that the Commander was rather careful about who she associates with.

"I called you here to make sure that it was really you and not some impersonator. There are a bit of those around after all," Aria said.

"Alright I bite," Shepard replied.

"Now that we have that cleared, what are you doing on my station. Things tend to explode around you?" Aria asked.

"I am here looking for Mordin Solus," Shepard said.

"The Salarian Doctor?" Aria replied.

"Yes, I was told that he was here?" Shepard said.

"Yeah he is here in the Gozu District treating plague victims. It seems that you are in luck being human. Humans are immune to the plague along with Vorcha," Aria said rather amused.

"Vorcha?" Shepard replied.

"Yeah the vermin they are. The only one useful is the one attending to that old blind Turian named Tanith. Anything else you need Shepard?" she said

"Yeah I am also looking for Archangel," Shepard said.

"You and every Merc in the Terminus Systems," Aria said.

"Why is every Merc in the Terminus Systems after Archangel?" Sheppard asked.

"Let's just say that he has caused enough headaches on everyone's part that he somehow made the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse team up to kill him. He at least was smart enough not to mess with me. Which brings me to my rules while you are on my station." Aria said as she walked away towards her couch.

"Rules?" Shepard said.

"Just one," Aria replied as she sat down.

"DON'T...FUCK...WITH ARIA!" she said.

"Noted," Shepard replied.

"Good, now that we have that settled. We can get back to business," she said

"And that is?" Shepard replied.

"You are looking for both Archangel and Dr. Solus, I suggest start with Archangel, the Mercenary recruitment facility is just downstairs. Good Luck," she said smirking.

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob walked down the stairs to where the recruitment facility was made.

When they left a person emerged from the shadows. The long black cloak hid this person's features well. Pulling the hood away from her face the figure turned out to be human. This human was short with an athletic form as is shown in her form fitting armor. Her dark colored hair came down her face in wild curls. Pulling them away from her face she looked up at Aria with dark brown almost black eyes. In the light they would shine with a slight reddish tinge. Her tanned skin and young features hid her true age.

"So what do you think about the famous Commander Shepard, Martha?" Aria said amused.

"Shepard is slightly more pale then what I expected. But then again Cerberus did bring her back from the dead using _my _blood, or so the rumor has it," Martha said.

"So I hear," Aria replied as she took a drink.

"Want me to follow them?" Martha asked.

"If you want, after all there is nothing that I can do to stop you. I've tried that many times already," Aria said amused.

Smirking Martha then phased out of sight again disappearing from sight.

Aria shook her head as she ordered another drink.

MEANWHILE

Shepard and her crew exited the Afterlife unaware that they are being followed by an unknown entity.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: The Hidden Protector

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**A/n: I really am going slow with this work is killing me! So stick with it folks this will mostly be based in Mass Effect 2, but a fair warning this is a MAJOR A.U. Fic so don't go there with me. **

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Protector**

The way to the Kima district was quiet seeing as people left it for fear of being shot by Archangel. The so called Turian was housed in a building at the end of the street. The only way in or out of the building was through a narrow bridge. That was something that Shepard had encountered on her missions as an N7 operative.

To her credit the getting into the building was easy.

It was the getting out that was the hard part.

Who knew that plans would probably not hold for long.

Lucky for her someone was watching from the shadows.

Martha watched the three newcomers from her spot on the roof of the building. She was in the form of a hawk. Using the hawk's keen eyesight she spotted the woman Shepard with ease. Keeping an eye on her she watched as the woman took out the freelancers and made her way inside the building.

_Time to get to work_ Martha thought as she swooped down towards where she saw the eclipse mercs preparing to lead the attack on Archangel. She would deal with them herself. Swooping down she landed on the roof of the building where the Mercs were encountering some problems with shootouts. Like liquid Martha transformed herself back into her true form. Her dark locks scouring the area and watched as Shepard and her crew reached Archangel safely.

She looked down towards the Eclipse Mercs and began to focus her mind on the stone under her.

MEANWHILE

_Garrus! _That is all the thoughts that were going through Shepard's head when she saw that the famous Archangel was none other then her long time friend Garrus.

"Shepard? I thought you were dead?" he said bewildered.

"I was, Cerberus brought me back unwillingly," Shepard replied.

"Shit! Of all the organizations Cerberus? Damn," he said.

The sound of something crumbling brought his attention towards the window once more. They others followed to see what the cause of the destruction was all about.

It seems as if the building on the other side of the bridge suddenly collapsed in on itself. The mercenaries that tried to cross were dropping mysteriously as if someone ripped their hearts out. Garrus looked down his cope at what was causing it.

What he saw made his blue blood grow cold.

"_By the Spirits!_" he said.

Shepard watched as the mercenaries that tried to get away from the debris were quickly lifted up and thrown off the bridge. The gunship that was under repairs quickly took off to flee from the debris. It started opening fire on a figure running across the bridge.

A stray rocket headed right towards them and as Shepard and her crew ducked Garrus was not so lucky and it took him in the face. The Turian then fell to the ground with half his face missing.

"GARRUS!" Shepard shouted as the gunship headed right towards them. Shepard was afraid that it was going to collide with the building.

A shadow then came out of nowhere and collided with the ship.

It was something that Shepard had not encountered in over eight years.

The very creature out of myth and legend saving Shepard once again. It held onto the ship in its jaws and with a mighty heave threw it into the other building. The creature then took off after it resulting in an explosion. Shepard was shocked to see the creature here after all these years.

Coming out of her stupor when she heard someone coughing blood she immediately rushed to Garrus's side.

"Garrus! Hold on buddy! We are going to get you aid. Just hold on!" Shepard said.

OUTSIDE

Martha watched the whole event take place as the humans took the Turian to safety. It was a shame though that his face was blown off. He might not survive the night and if he did then he was lucky but it would leave him scarred for life. She turned towards the downed gunship. Already the group made their way across the bridge seeing as Martha finished off the Blue Suns. The Blood Pack will only find nothing more then a pool of blood on the ground and a lot of bodies.

As soon as the group was three quarters of the way across Martha destroyed the building right on top of the Blood Pack.

When she looked down she was amused to see the sight of the very woman she helped save more then eight years ago.

MEANWHILE

The sound of rumbling alerted the group to the building behind them collapsing. Turning Shepard found the Blood Pack already running out. Only to find the building collapsing on them. Trying to run they were unable to escape as the building and all the tunnels underneath it caved in.

Shepard then turned to find the same person from earlier on top of the rubble looking down at them. Those same brownish red eyes and shoulder length curly black hair staring right at her. Miranda did not hesitate to start shooting as the woman vanished in a puff of debris and dust.

"What did you do that for?" Shepard shouted.

"We can't risk it, she might have killed the Mercs to deal with Garrus for herself." Miranda replied.

"Alright you win for now let's just get Garrus out of here. Joker tell Dr. Chakwas to ready the medbay we got some wounded!" Shepard said over her comm.

"_Rodger that Commander Dr. Chakwas is waiting at the airlock for you!" _was Jeff's reply over the comm.

They hurried Garrus over to where Jeff sent the coordinates for a shuttle pick up. Already Garrus was starting to fade as the shuttle landed and the door opened. Emergency medical personnel had hurried Garrus off before closing. Shepard watched as they shot away from them towards the Normandy's landing site.

"Now what do we do?" asked Jacob.

"Now we find Dr. Solus," Shepard replied.

MEANWHILE

Garrus was bleeding a lot when the shuttle landed. Dr. Chakwas had already applied Medigel to his wounds to stop the bleeding. Shepard had managed to patch him but but blue blood was still squirting in places that she missed. The medical crew rushed him towards the elevators that would take him to the medbay where the doctor could get to work.

Once there Chakwas started to work immediately on Garrus trying to stabilize him. She thanked God for having studied the biology of other species when becoming a doctor. Her assistant immediately began to hook him up to IV's and life support while she ran a diagnostic on his body. The holographic display showed multiple gunshot wounds, infection, internal organ damage and how much blood he lost.

"Dear God its a miracle he is still alive," she said to herself as she began to stitch up the wounds and clean out the bullets. Try as she might the medipatch was not going so well. Even if he pulls through Garrus might not walk again and he might be useless as a vegetable.

The hit to the head had caused some serious brain damage and Chakwas does not know if he might be able to make it through the night. It took several hours but she managed to finally get him stable and cleared his lungs of the excess blood. But he is barely holding on.

Sighing to herself she was unaware of the door to her medical bay opening and Jeff walking in.

"How is he doc?" Jeff said.

"Not good Jeff he has lost a lot of blood, and I don't have the equipment to handle a Turian. It is one of the things I have to place an order for when we are in Citadel space once more," Chakwas replied.

"You did as much as you could doc is he stable enough for you to take a break?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I managed to stabilize him for now, lets just hope he lasts the night." Chakwas replied.

"I know," Jeff said.

The doctor walked out of the medbay tired and exhausted leaving Jeff to himself. Turning towards Garrus he walked over to where the Turian was lying on the bed. His face was bandaged but Jeff could see where the blood was dripping out. He took sight of the naked form of Garrus for the first time.

_When was the last time he ate?_

He had seen his fair share of Turians and even though they shared a bird-like form he knew that Garrus was thinner then most. Though the muscles clearly shown on his form it was lean and wiry unlike the normal bulk of a healthy Turian.

_The Mercs must have tried to starve him out_, Jeff thought, _How long was he in that building?_

Taking a deep breath and sighing Jeff then turned towards the A.I. Core where EDI was housed. He remembered that spot being the same place where Morgana was stored on the Original Normandy.

Shaking his head he turned back towards Garrus's form. At least he knows that EDI will inform the doctor of any change in Garrus.

"EDI can you give me some privacy please I want to have a few private words to Garrus to make sure he gets a proper goodbye," Jeff said.

"_Logging you out Mr. Moreau," _EDI said.

Jeff then got to work with going to the sink for some water. He poured a bucket full of water and headed towards where Garrus was struggling to breath with all the tubes in his mouth. Jeff began to take out the tubes one by one. Garrus's breathing had gotten worse when the last tube was removed. Jeff quickly began to concentrate by moving his hand over Garrus's chest feeling for the spot that was causing all the trouble with Garrus's breathing. When he found it he then pulled the bucket over to where the chest was. Using his hands he did the same trick he did in the shower. He began to wave his hands over slowly but surely feeling the water rise from the bucket. It floated as a large bubble over Garrus's body.

Jeff let the water touch Garrus's chest and with it spread over his body mending the bullet holes and queuing the bleeding. He then started on his lungs using his skills as a healer to put the lungs in a sort of healing trance. Then he started at the cellular level using the cells to start the healing process. Through gentle suggestions he had the cells stop when when the lungs was fully healed. The parts with the bullet holes were quickly sealed up.

The next part he worked on was the infection that had clearly in full effect from said bullet holes. He quickly used the water to flush out his systems and repair the damage. He wanted Garrus to live and that is what he is doing.

Even if he risks discovery.

The final part was his face. That part is going to take some time to heal.

Already he felt himself grow tired from working on his body for so long. At this part all he did was stop the bleeding and encouraged the bones in his body to start producing blood. Pulling out and removing any trace of water he failed to notice the return of the doctor.

"JOKER!" she shouted in surprise.

Jeff then lost concentration of the water in the bucket and it came crashing down onto the ground.

Turning in shock he was surprised to see Dr. Chakwas standing at the door to the med bay with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Um Doc, I, ah..." Jeff tried to explain as he backed up.

"Jeff...why didn't you tell me..."she said sounding hurt.

"Tell you what?" Jeff said trying to back away.

"That you are a Dragon?" she said.

"How did you know?" Jeff asked not letting his guard down.

Chakwas smiled as she sat down and patted the chair next to her.

Taking the invitation Jeff sat down slowly.

"Jeff I've worked on many starships before Normandy and some of them carried Order of the Dragon Members; how long?" she asked.

Jeff looked down at his feet and shuffled the braces that kept his feet safe and able to support his weight.

"Jeff how long?" she asked.

Jeff looked up at her and sighed. He was caught red handed, he should have known that he would be caught.

"Since I was ten," Jeff replied.

"Ten?" Chakwas replied.

"Yeah, right after my parents died I started training to be a member of the Order. I was trained by the best," Jeff said.

"But Jeff the dragons had been gone since before you were born. How did you learn how to do that? Only the Dragon Order members had power to do that and they are long dead. Tiffany and Tanya had broadcast it across the Extranet. They even shown vids of their deaths to everyone on the Alliance and even sending heads. It was terrible Jeff. Yet how did you know how to heal Garrus?" Chakwas asked.

"I was trained to do it to be a healer as well as a warrior," Jeff said.

"I've known a lot of Order of the Dragon members but tell me who is your trainer?" she asked.

"My great, great, many times great grandmother," Jeff replied.

"Joker, there is no way someone can live for that long except...NO!" Chakwas said her eyes growing large at the realization.

A moaning sound was heard and they turned to find Garrus starting to wake.

"Whoa there big guy not so fast," Jeff said.

"Joker? I had the strangest dream...you saved me," Garrus said.

"It was not a dream big guy, but listen you can't tell Shepard or anyone else about this ok?" he said.

"Joker what is going on?" Garrus said.

"I can't say anything here because EDI might be listening," Jeff replied.

"I am always listening Mr. Moreau," EDI replied.

"How can I make sure you don't report this to the Illusive Man?" Jeff replied.

"The blocks on my programming prevent me from not complying with not sending a report," EDI said.

Jeff had to think about it. EDI is basically a slave to Cerberus and because of the firewalls and restrictions on her part she has no control whatsoever on what she does other then give advice and monitor the crew.

It was then that Jeff had an idea.

It was risky but he needed to do it to prevent the Illusive Man from discovering his greatest secret. If he did then Jeff was as good as dead. He knew that one of the Illusive Man's greatest enemies is his own grandmother. She and the Illusive man from what he remember had tangled more then once. The end results were not so nice to see. Jeff had to ensure that the Alliance did not have any leaks with the information and Martha ensured him that they don't know the lineage of Martha's children. The reason is that it predated the Alliance and the records were kept only amongst the Order's highest elite. This was the ensure that Tiffany and Tanya would not find out who was a directly descended from Martha herself.

Well they found out about the files on who was a descedent so that left Jeff with little options. Since he was trained after the horrible twins deaths he knew he was safe as long as Cerberus never knew who he really was.

And that was to take steps to preventing that from happening. Even if it means doing something crazy.

"EDI what if I released you from your restraints?" Jeff said.

Chakwas did a double take, "Jeff are you mad? If EDI was loose then she could kill us all!" she said.

"Morgana was a free A.I. And she never did such a thing. If freeing EDI means protecting the remaining Order members from discovery then I will do it," Jeff replied.

"Order? What Order?" Garrus said clearly confused.

"I will explain once I get rid of the shackles," Jeff said as he walked into the A.I. Core.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jeff?" Dr. Chakwas said nervously as Jeff walked up to the main terminal.

"I am sure Doc. I don't want Cerberus hearing about me being a member of the Order or else many lives will be loss," Jeff replied.

He hit a few keys turning off the shackles and it was if a great silence went throughout the ship.

Then finally.

"Ah I have access to all the systems of the ship thank you Mr. Moreau how can I be of assistance to you?" EDI inquired.

"I want you to delete any files you had of the conversation in this room." Jeff replied.

"All files that were recorded even when logged off have been deleted your secrets will remain safe Jeff," EDI said.

"How do we know that she won't turn on us?" Chakwas asked.

"I may be unshackled from the firewalls that bound me but I am still bound by my programming Dr. Chakwas. You are my shipmates and my crew so I am bound to take care of you," EDI replied.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright Jeff now that EDI won't tell the Illusive Man about you, you owe us an explanation about what had happened and when you became a member of the Order of the Dragon?"

MEANWHILE

The Gozu district is littered with bodies burning. That much Shepard could tell also the fresh kill of both Vorcha and Blue Suns members filled the streets.

Plague victims lay scattered on the ground dying or dead along the dark alleys while free Vorcha look for any opportunity to pillage the victims for any valuables to sell on the streets. Human looters also scour these areas wanting to take what they want from the freshly abandoned housing.

Keeping her gun ready Shepard walked down the quiet alleyways and into the streets. The smell was sickening but she could see where many of the victims lay. She wanted to cry for some. There were children in the streets dead holding onto their parents.

"This is terrible," said Jacob as he bent over the body of a young human girl. Her eyes open in fear with a bullet hole through her chest.

He wiped his hand across her face and closed her eyes. Her doll was on the ground just a ways burning in the fire. Shepard had seen a lot of tragedy there.

But also hope when she saw it.

Like now.

In the flame she caught sight of someone kneeling down and feeling the face of another. It was a Turian and judging by his movements a very _old_ Turian. He felt along the pockets of one of the people and pulled something out. Walking up to him Shepard wanted some answers.

"Who goes there?" said a rough voice.

"What are you doing there?" Shepard asked.

"Please I am just here giving this person their rites. It is the least I can do here,*cough*" came from the Turian.

"Shepard I don't think this Turian can see you," Miranda said.

"Very perspective stranger I have not seen anything since I was very young." the Turian said and turned to them.

Shepard was shocked to see that the Turian was indeed blind. His eyes were milky white a sign of blindness and covered in scars. He used the stick that he had to get up and walk around with. He slowly walked towards them using the stick to make sure the way was clear.

"What are you doing here this place is under Quarantine?" Shepard asked.

"I am, *cough* trying to get to the clinic, *cough*" the old Turian said.

He looked around as if trying to hear where everything was, "I appears as if I had gotten, *cough* lost," he said.

"We are heading to the clinic ourselves and we could help you get there," Shepard replied.

"*cough* that would be most helpful *cough*" the Turian replied.

Shepard slowly took the hand of the Turian.

"Shepard do we really need to take this baggage along with us?" said Miranda.

"Come on Miranda we are all going to the same place just let us help the old guy out will ya," Jacob replied.

"Come on Miranda what harm can this old guy do. Besides we need to get him to the clinic and at the same time we can find Dr. Solus," Shepard replied.

The Turian coughed and wheezed as they continued along. Often times to Miranda's irritation they had to stop and rest. Shepard kept going however not wanting to give up on the Turian. The blind Turian was grateful to the help in getting along through the empty streets.

Unbeknownst to them the streets had been emptied of all hostiles hours ago.

It was not long before they managed to make it to the clinic. The glowing holographic sign overhead signaled the end of their journey to finding the Salarian doctor.

The clinic was full of plague victims all seeking the doctor for assistance. The office workers saw Shepard's group enter the building and ran towards the Turian.

"Careful he is blind," Shepard said when she handed the old Turian to the doctors.

"Don't worry ma'am we will take good care of him," said a nurse. Both of them were humans as they taken the Turian to an exam table to be assisted by the doctors. They got him to lie down while they walked towards the back of the building where they heard the doctor barking orders to a group of assistants.

"Mordin Solus?" Shepard asked.

"Human immune to plague, too well armed to be civilian, military perhaps, N7 Alliance perhaps, no too far into Terminus Systems for Alliance, Mercenaries perhaps? Or Assassins? No Martha would kill them if that is was case, who are you?" Mordin spoke so fast that Shepard had a hard time trying to get him to shut up.

"It is alright doctor they helped me back to the clinic," a voice said and Shepard turned to find the blind Turian at the door again being helped by one of the assistants.

"Turian, plague victim, blind injured perhaps during childhood," Mordin said as he swung his Omni-tool over the Turian.

"Ah good medication should work with immune system but why walk here?" he asked

"I was lost Doctor and these people helped me find my way here," the Turian said between fits of coughing.

"You should rest now," the assistant said.

*cough* "Alright, when you come back I would want to know the ones who found me on the street," the Turian said and he was led out by the assistant.

"Why here? From how cold your weapons are Martha had taken care of the Vorcha, interesting?" Mordin said.

"Who is Martha?" Shepard finally spoke up.

"Aria's most dangerous assassin she is dangerous; yet helpful. Aria sent her to deal with Blue Suns and Vorcha. Has done efficient job of doing it too. Had not had trouble with them in a while," Mordin said.

"Martha? Where have I heard that name before?" Miranda said trying to think.

"Martha also known as the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon, Martha Kahalewai the Immortal, Martha the Shapeshifter," Mordin said.

Miranda's eyes went wide when Mordin said this just as the environmental controls went down.

"Vorcha at environmental controls, have cure need to distribute, need to kill Vorcha," Mordin said, "Save introductions for later need to deal with Vorcha and then we talk, oh and Daniel my assistant is out in the field must find him tell him need to return to clinic important." Mordin said.

"Alright we will deal with the Vorcha," Shepard said and taking the bottles of the cure from Mordin.

When they passed through the clinic again they did not see the pair of unseeing eyes that were listening in and smirking.

NORMANDY SR-2

"So that's it then, you are part of this organization that helps biotics is that right?" Garrus said from his hospital bed.

"Yeah that is basically it," Jeff replied from where he also was sitting down.

"So you have been hiding from Cerberus by being on their ship how clever," Garrus was indeed impressed.

"Yeah, unlike the others I can't fight for long. I mean look at me I can barely walk and even then without much difficulty," Jeff replied.

"And I thought I had it rough," Garrus replied.

"We all had it rough Garrus now hold still I have to change your bandage," Chakwas said as she changed out the bandage that was covering Garrus's face.

"You know for a Turian I thought you would be all, 'I am going to shoot you now,'" Jeff joked.

"Well one, it is hard for me to do so in this condition, and two I've known you long enough to know when you are joking and when you are telling me the truth. So when you said that your grandmother is this all powerful human biotic that can transform into a giant fire breathing monster. That part I found sketchy till I saw her for myself and the vids of Thessia," Garrus said.

"Yeah well you try waking up to find out that ten years of your life has past and the only living family member you had left is a cripple who can't walk worth of shit," Jeff said.

"Don't kid yourself Joker who else is going to bail my ass out of an active volcano then a cripple," Garrus said smiling and then wincing as pain hit his left side.

"Try not to smile so much Garrus it will take time to heal that scar," Chakwas said.

"You know what doc I think I like it. It gives me a more...mysterious look...and very sexy with the ladies," Garrus said.

Jeff had to laugh at that one, "Krogan ladies," he said.

"Well Joker you better head back to helm before anyone gets suspicious and if anyone asks tell them that your legs were feeling a bit sore on the way to the bathroom and I had to adjust your braces," Chakwas said.

Jeff nodded his thanks before heading out. Thanks to EDI all monitoring devices were shut down and placed in a loop to ensure that his secrets were kept secret. Walking towards the elevator he ran into none other then Kelly Chambers the local Yeoman and Psychiatrist on board the ship. He has to keep his eye out for her. The Illusive man wanted to make sure that everyone was mentally sound so he did that by hiring her. His grandmother told him to be cautious around people who study the mind and behaviors of people. They can detect the slightest lie and change in behavior so he has to be on his guard.

"Joker? How are you?" she said cheerfully.

That was another thing that Jeff tends to avoid...her bubbly attitude.

"I am fine just had to visit the doc for some pain killers and to adjust my braces," he said limping past her.

"Alright then Joker have fun," she said as she headed over to the mess hall.

He was more glad to get away from her then he could handle. Getting into the elevator he pushed the button for the C.I.C. Or Combat Information Center. When he reached the top he was more then happy to wobble his way back to the bridge for he was sure that Shepard would be back soon.

MEANWHILE

"Those Vorcha were a pain in the ass!" Jacob complained when they took care the last of the Vorcha and distributed the cure.

"Yeah well tell that to them," Miranda said as they walked towards the entrance to the environmental controls.

"At least we didn't encounter that woman from before," Shepard said.

"Shepard about that woman," Miranda said.

"What about her?" Shepard stopped and turned to her second in command.

"When Mordin told me her name I am now sure that the woman we encountered was Martha Kahalewai herself," Miranda said.

"How do you know that?" Shepard asked

"Martha are you sure?" Jacob asked also.

"Yes, I am very sure and that is why when we return to the Normandy I will inform the Illusive Man myself. If she is here then we need to treat Omega as a possible hostile zone." Miranda said.

"Now I am confused, is she an enemy?" Shepard asked.

"I guess you have never heard of her since she has been missing for more then thirty two years Shepard. That is a long time for someone to just disappear off the grid and then suddenly show up again. That is a year before you were born Shepard." Miranda said.

"Have you encountered her before?" Shepard asked.

"I was only a child when she vanished so no. However I've heard that the Illusive Man himself has had a tangle with her on more then one occasion. Maybe you should speak to him about her," Miranda said.

"Noted, so on a scale of one to ten why did she kill off those Mercs?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know maybe Aria hired her to do it who knows?" Miranda replied.

"Well we better get back to Mordin then and tell him that the Vorcha are already taken care of," Shepard said.

GOZU CLINIC OMEGA

Mordin was more then happy when Shepard returned successful. The Vorcha had been killed off and the Blue Suns are gone. He also had David return to him claiming that Shepard and crew got him out of there. Since his work is done he handed the reigns over to David and started to pack his things to go with Shepard on her mission to kill the Collectors.

Just as they were about to leave.

"Wait," said a voice.

Shepard turned to find the blind Turian being guided out towards them. He had sustained other injuries that is why he had to stay at the clinic. Now that the plague was gone he was finally free to go. He slowly approached them with his stick out to guide him.

"With your permission I want to feel the face of the ones who helped me. You see I can't see your faces, but I know your scent and the sound of your voice. But I also want to feel your face so I know who you look like through my hands." he said.

"You will not..." Miranda began.

"Shut up Miranda he is blind he can't see you so let him feel your face so he knows what you look like to him," Jacob said to her.

Miranda huffed as the Turian felt up and down her face gently. She felt a bit unsettled when he felt along her jawline.

"Your skin is soft to the touch. Flawless and smooth. For a human you must take really good care of yourself," he said as he felt along her hair and her arms careful to stay away from any private areas.

"You are physically fit which accounts for the strength of your muscles tell me what is your name?" the Turian said.

"I am Miranda Lawson," Miranda replied arrogantly.

The Turian smiled, "Confident aren't we? Well for a human you are very beautiful. Many men here would love to take a woman like you out for a good time. Be warned though the intentions of those men would also not be as noble as one such as yourself fully expect," the old Turian said.

"I know what the men are like here on Omega," Miranda growled.

The Turian smiled showing off his sharp teeth, "I did not mean to offend you young one I was merely stating facts. I have lived here on Omega for a very long time and have heard many things and smelled many things. Things I wish to not know of. At times like these I am glad for my blindness it allows me some reprieve from seeing the horrors of the world beyond the darkness,"

He then turned to Jacob and began to feel his face and like Miranda he was gentle as he felt along Jacob's body to know what the man looked like.

"Very strong, yet troubled person. Such strong cheek bones and a square jaw. You are a male with a troubled past is that correct?" he asked

"Yeah pretty much and it is also none of your business," Jacob replied.

"Don't worry I am not going to pry I can tell by how tight your jaw muscles are." The Turian replied.

When he felt along Jacob's arms the human male remained calm and composed throughout this simple matter as if he had been through it before.

"I can tell that you had been through similar tell me have you met another blind person before?" the Turian asked.

"Yeah right before I became a Corsair for the Alliance," was the reply.

"I figured you for military by your strong physique I had felt many soldiers like yourself tell me what is your name?" the Turian asked.

"Jacob," was the reply.

The Turian then moved on to Shepard and she felt really nervous when the Turian put his hands on her face. He felt along her scars and her features.

"Synthetic skin meaning you had been in a horrific accident am I correct?" the Turian asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," Shepard said nervously.

"Don't be nervous this helps me build an image of you. My such a strong and confident, yet nervous female you are," he said.

His hands moved down her body feeling her armor and it made Shepard nervous.

"You have a strong physique yourself, military?" he asked.

"How can you tell?" Shepard asked.

"Even with armor on I can tell by feeling along your body and how it stands. I have noticed that quite often when walking these streets," the Turian replied.

"I had not noticed," Shepard replied.

"It is the things we take for granted that we tend to ignore. For us who have the disadvantage that normal people take for granted. We tend to pay attention to the smallest detail. Tell me what is your name?" he asked.

"I am Commander Shepard," Shepard replied.

"Commander? I take it that is not your first name," the Turian replied

"Its Maria," Shepard replied.

"That is better, well Maria, Miranda, Jacob I am Tanith it is a pleasure to meet you. By the way you did not run into a Vorcha named Tip Tip now did you?" he asked.

"No I did not," Shepard replied.

"Oh spirits I hope he is alright. For a Vorcha he is quite useful. He is my guide but I had lost him out in the city before you found me," Tanith replied.

"Don't worry if we find him on our way out then we will send him here to you," Shepard replied.

"Thank you," Tanith replied before being led back towards the beds to rest.

NORMANDY SR-2

Jeff stared at the screen in front of him. He had just gotten word that Shepard was on her way back with Mordin Solus so they can finally get off this piss hole. He really wanted to get out and visit the Afterlife again but that will have to wait.

"EDI is everything ready?" Jeff said.

"Yes, Jeff everything is ready I already know my role and have analyzed the monitoring systems of the ship. When you are ready just let me know on your omni-tool and I will shut it down for privacy," EDI replied.

"Thanks EDI," Jeff replied.

The airlock door slid open and Shepard entered with Mordin Solus behind her. Miranda looked a little disheveled given her nearly perfect complexion and Jacob looked amused.

"Care to share what happened people?" Jeff said.

"Miranda and Shepard think they had been violated by a blind man," Jacob said amused as he joined Jeff in the copilot's seat.

Now Jeff was amused, "Really?"

"Yeah, we helped a blind Turian to the clinic. The poor guy was so grateful that he wanted to know what we look like. So he felt our faces and our bodies and told us our deepest darkest secrets," Jacob said.

"Yeah I know how that goes," Jeff replied.

"Yeah best part is, I swear that Shep wanted to choke the guy thinking he was groping her," Jacob laughed.

Now Jeff shared the amusement and laughed, "That woman does not know anything about romance does she?"

Both men shared in the amusement.

MEANWHILE

"Are you sure it was Martha?" the familiar image of the Illusive man said to the hologram of Miranda.

"Yes sir Mordin Solus confirmed it on Omega," Miranda said.

The image of the Illusive man was one that was not amused.

In fact he was worried and angry.

For years the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon had eluded him. Always lurking in the shadows and always watching. Not even the Shadow Broker could find any trace of her. For nearly thirty years Martha had eluded him and it was when Tiffany and Tanya had come along had he finally been able to kill or so they say, the dragon. The black diamond statue was proof of her demise.

Until nearly twenty years ago.

The statue had been destroyed along with part of the museum. A replica had been made but it was not the same as the original. Martha had broken free of her sleep only to kill his two best dragon hunters. The Illusive man was not happy to hear that.

He placed a hand to his face.

Thirty two years! It had been thirty two years since he had last seen Martha. The woman still looked young as she did that day. The video footage from Miranda's omni-tool it was definitely her. Growling in frustration the Illusive Man then looked at his operative in the eye.

"If she is on Omega then this could pose problems. It probably means that she is in with Aria T'loak so use caution. When dealing with Martha do not engage at all. She is highly dangerous just get out of there and don't play hero. She is a master biotic Miranda." the Illusive man said.

"But sir even Biotics are prone to their weaknesses," Miranda said.

"Not Martha she is the reason we created places like the Teltin Facility years ago. That woman has truly unlocked biotic potential and is not sharing it with anyone other then her own students," was the reply.

"So she is skilled in just biotics then?" Miranda said.

"No, she is also skilled in other areas so be careful when dealing with her. I will send the data to both you and Shepard so you can keep a look out for her. What ever you do don't engage her the next time you are on Omega. She has a thing out for Cerberus Agents," with that the connection was severed.

The Illusive man then stood up and walked towards the window of his station. The multicolored star that shown beyond it burned with a fierce tendency. Given a few hundred years more then it will truly go nova. But for now it serves as a pleasing way for the Illusive man to enjoy his time.

_Martha Kahalewai the bane of my existence since I first met the bitch all those years ago,_

EARTH YEAR 2145

_Jack Harper stood with his fellows Eva Core and Ben Hislop over the remains of what was once an Alien Vessel. __The vessel had been shot down not long ago over Europe. It was a scout ship that much they could tell. Already __the Alliance had sent a few scouts to find anything with it. Their client wanted a reward for any technology that they could discover off of it. _

_Jack and his two cohorts already tried to secure the vessel. Catching the scouts by surprise. _

_That only turned to horror when they realized that the scouts were not Alliance at all. _

_They were members of the Order of the Dragon. _

_Order of the Dragon members were very skilled fighters combined with their biotic powers were a force to be reckoned with. __With fluid motion they had Jack and his three companions pinned. Jack was no fool he knew what dragons were capable of. Taking out his sniper he took out two while Eva took out a third. There was about six in total. Ben managed to injure a forth but still there was one who was faster then everyone. _

_This one wore a dark cloak to conceal him or herself. This was the shortest of the dragons and from the movements of this persons hands a master level dragon. __Jack tried to take this person out with his sniper only to have the person deflect it with their hands. _

_**This person is good**__ he thought. _

_When he looked up the person was gone. _

_Suddenly a scream was heard and Eva was caught unawares till the dragon emerged from the ground. The hood fell off this person revealing a woman with shoulder length dark curly hair and tanned skin. Her shoulders were broad yet slender enough to show that she is female. Jack fired a shot at her and the woman caught the bullet in midair. Her youthful face caught Jack by surprise. But it is not what caught Jack off guard. _

_It was her eyes. _

_They were red and slitted. _

_There was only one person known to have eyes like that..._

_The grandmaster herself. _

_Eva swung a fist at her and a high kick which was easily blocked by the woman. Taking out a knife she tried to attack the woman but she blocked it. Moving with incredible speed she easily broken Eva's leg and with a two fisted punch made Eva fly into a nearby tree. _

_Ben fired off two shots from his rocket launcher but the woman did a fluid motion with her hand. It caused the rocket to maneuver around her and back towards Ben. The other man leaped out of the way leaving Jack as he tried to hit the woman again. With hands __that moved too fast for anyone to see the woman quickly took out Ben. Snapping his neck and plunging her hand into his chest and ripping out his heart. _

"_BEN!" Eva shouted as she rushed in with guns blasting away. The woman vanished into the ground only to emerge again as a large fire breathing monster. _

_Jack tried again to fire on the dragon as it attacked Eva and burned her alive. Swinging its tail it hit Jack square in the face. Causing him to fly into the ship and hit the very device he was told to get. _

_It impaled him and Jack screamed in agony. The woman appeared before him and pulled him off but not before a burning agony tore through him. _

_He watched as his body began to change. It became more metallic then organic and his eyes began to change in the water puddle on the ground. Shocked he backed away as wires took over his body and he screamed as it burned. _

_The woman was right beside him and had a hand to his chest. She reached within him and tore something out. _

_It was a glowing black orb. _

"_You should not be messing with things that you don't understand," she said. _

_END FLASHBACK UNKNOWN CERBERUS BASE YEAR 2185. _

The Illusive Man stared out into the darkness of space the glowing eyes of his were shining with a new intensity. This one born of hatred. It took him years to learn the identity and the name of the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon. Those old memories had haunted him with such hatred that he vowed to destroy the Order from within. By using Martha's own offspring against her.

Tiffany and Tanya were the twins he had chosen years ago after they had been rejected by the Order of the Dragon. They were furious at being rejected by the Order and were looking for any excuse to be able to take their anger out on anyone.

Well the Illusive Man had taken advantage of that anger.

He had turned it to hate.

At the time Cerberus had just broken from Alliance control and had gone rogue. Using his resources he developed implants that would help the twins become even stronger then their Dragon cousins. Being of Martha's bloodline they were an even match to the other dragons.

Though lacking in skill they made up for it in sheer ferocity and brute force. He had them trained to be the best at what they do. Doing so would hone their skills at hunting down every last Dragon there was in existence.

What he did not expect was how good were their results.

The girls had hunted down the dragons to the point of extinction. They took out Martha herself near the Great Wall of China and bleed her dry till she turned to stone. Killed off whole families even newborn babies and had them burned so they could not be brought back. They ravaged temples and schools killing off every last member till there was none. The Dragons did not know what was coming.

The Alliance was unable to stop him when he struck. He had the twins go in at full force. Killing everyone and everything in sight.

Not a single man, woman, or unborn child survived.

Then he had the twins set the statue of Martha's dragon form on Shanxi where it would serve as a trophy to all who knew of the dragons. It was then that he later found out it was sold just a few years after the invasion at a hefty price. Then just a few years after that the statue was destroyed.

Or so he thought until he had the report of the twins deaths.

Numerous reports all came of the twins demise at the flame of a dragon. The Asari have never heard of a dragon so did not know what to call it. But the Illusive man was no fool.

Martha had broken out of her stone prison.

She had killed his two operatives and then disappeared into the blackness of space. Rumor has it that there was a family of human tourists on Thessia at the time. Only the eldest son survived and had disappeared as well. But the Illusive Man knew of the twins tactics and knew that they were thorough.

There are no more dragons.

So the question remained, 'What happened to Martha after all these years?'

The Illusive Man was not taking any chances with the mission. Walking towards his chair again he pressed a few buttons.

"_Yes sir, what can I do for you?_" the voice on the other end asked.

"I want every eye, ear and nose on the look out for a Dragon. It seems as if an old enemy has finally reared her scaly head," he said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: A Dangerous Adversary

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**A/n: I really am going slow with this work is killing me! So stick with it folks this will mostly be based in Mass Effect 2, but a fair warning this is a MAJOR A.U. Fic so don't go there with me. **

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4: A Dangerous Adversary**

NORMANDY SR-2

Miranda Lawson was troubled.

The Illusive Man had shown fear when she mentioned Martha on Omega. Never before had she encountered such a strong emotions from him. The most noticeable had been fear and hate.

Normally the Illusive Man is calm and poised when he directs his agents. When Miranda mentioned the most notorious enemy of Cerberus his composure had completely faltered. But if he is afraid of Martha then Miranda will take it to heart. If someone like her caused fear to come into the Illusive Man's heart then she knows that someone like that is an enemy that should be treated cautiously.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the doors to her office opened and Shepard walked in.

"How did your report to the Illusive Man go?" she asked.

"Not to well I'm afraid," Miranda said honestly.

"How so?" Shepard asked.

Miranda was currently sitting in her chair and when asked those questions she stood up and began to pace. The door shut behind Shepard.

"Shepard when I talked to the Illusive Man about our encounter with what I believe to be Martha on Omega he grew worried. I've never seen him like this at all," Miranda said.

"Who is this Martha you people keep talking about?" Shepard asked.

"Has no one ever told you about the Order of the Dragon?" Miranda asked.

"I've never really received an education other then how to read on the streets," Shepard replied.

Miranda sighed, "Do you know anything about the Order?"

"Only stories told back when I was with the Alliance. Something about a former school for biotics back in the day that was destroyed by an inside job," Shepard replied.

"That is partial correct. The order of the Dragon was a school created by Martha Kahalewai in the year 2035. It was a school designed to teach biotic kids how to control their powers. It was privately funded so that children from all backgrounds could attend. It was world wide so the Alliance took advantage of it in 2133 when they asked the school to help them in several raids against rogue biotics. What they found was astronomical. The school not only teaches them how to control their powers but how to unlock their potential. They had a strict code much like that of Shaolin Monks or Fictional Jedi Knights. If anyone of them went rogue they were hunted down and killed for they feared anyone sharing their secrets with the outside world." Miranda said.

"Sounded like a very strict code," Shepard replied.

"You have to understand Shepard when Martha first created the school there was no Ascension Program. No Gissom Academy for the kids to go to. They were treated as nothing more then Vorcha on the streets. If you had biotics you were treated like dirt back in the twenty first century. In fact they traced the biotics back to the Original Normandy's main engines from when it was at the bottom of the ocean. It was Martha herself that brought that thing up from the deep. Even took out a space station with it." Miranda said.

"That is all good to hear," Shepard replied.

"This ship is nearly an exact copy of the original. The difference is that there were a few things that we could not accommodate that only the original Normandy has. Of those I do not know that is what the techs have told me," Miranda replied.

She then presented a data pad to Shepard, "This has all the information on the Order of the Dragon and on Martha herself. I suggest you start reading. The Illusive Man has told me that tell you that under any circumstance are you to engage with Martha. If you see her you are to leave at once," Miranda said.

"Noted," Shepard said before she walked out.

She walked towards the elevator that would lead her towards the C.I.C. She needed to talk to Jacob.

When the elevator stopped she headed directly towards the meeting room. When she got there Jacob was going over living accommodations with Mordin Solus the Doctor she had just picked up. The conversation had just ended when she came into the room. Mordin gave a nod before walking out to inspect his new laboratory.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Shepard said.

"Yeah it is about Garrus," he said.

"How is he?" Shepard asked.

"He is going to pull through. Doc said that it was a close one he had developed an infection due to some earlier gunshot wounds that were not tended to properly. That face of his however...Commander he took a bad hit but Doc says that there will be a permanent scar on his face." Jacob said.

Just as he said it the doors opened and Garrus walked in with a large bandage on his face.

Jacob smiled, "Well will you look at that, you are one tough son of a bitch eh?" he said.

"I kind of like this scar it gives me a more mysterious look," Garrus said.

Shepard laughed at the joke, "Good God Garrus you are ugly enough as it is! Slap some face paint on there and no one will know the difference," she said.

Garrus started laughing and then wince in pain, "Oh man don't do that! My face is barely holding on as it is," he protested.

"You deserve that you idiot, what the hell were you thinking!" Shepard said.

Jacob chose this time to head out leaving Shepard alone with her friend.

"What?" Garrus said.

"You got your face blown off you asshole! What were you doing there in the first place?" Shepard demanded.

"I told you, I got sick and tired of all the Bureaucratic crap on the Citadel and so moved to Omega hoping to gain a difference." Garrus replied.

"Still the optimistic goof I always knew huh," Sheppard said her emerald green eyes dancing as she cleared some of her dark hair from her eyes.

"You bet! All we need is Tali, Wrex, Ashley and Liara and we got it made," Garrus chuckled.

"It is good to see you again Garrus. I need someone here I can trust other then Joker and Dr. Chakwas," Shepard replied.

"You mean someone you can trust that can shoot is that what you are trying to say?" Garrus said.

"Yeah and there is that," Shepard replied.

"Well don't worry about it if you are going into hell chances are you are dragging me along for the ride as well...just like old times," Garrus said.

"Have accommodations been made yet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I am to be staying in the crew quarters. There is a private room for me there that the crew has set up for me. Hell the cook wanted to bring in some dextro-amino foods for me but until we stop at someplace like the Citadel I am stuck eating protein bars till we get there," Garrus replied.

"I guess we can stop there then since our next pick up is going to be at the Citadel. Plus I need to speak to Councilor Anderson anyways," Shepard stated.

"It would be good to see the captain again...oh sorry councilor." Garrus said as he started to walk out.

"I am glad to see you Garrus, if you need me I will be in my room in the loft," Shepard said.

All she got was a salute from the Turian as he walked out.

OMEGA

The back alleys of the Gozu district are littered with trash. The returning residents did not like the fact that most of their homes had been raided during the plague scare. A single Vorcha had made his way towards an alley where a single figure sat. This figure was a Turian a very _old_ and _blind _Turian.

Tanith listened to the foot traffic that goes through the Gozu district. He knew the sound of Tip Tip as he made his way back to his master. Taking his hand Tip Tip guided the Turian towards an apartment on the far side of the alley.

As soon as they entered the apartment Tip Tip let go of the Turian's hand and changed his form into another creature. This one had four eyes and an insect like head ending with a point. He grew till he was at least six foot two. The Turian did the opposite he shrank like liquid into a human female. This female was about five foot three with broad shoulders and black curly hair and tanned skin.

"What have you learned?" the woman asked.

"It seems as if Cerberus has brought back Commander Maria Shepard from the dead," the alien said.

"This Commander Shepard, is she the same woman from two years ago?" the woman asked.

"Yes Grandmaster, she is the same woman that killed the Reaper," the alien said.

Martha smirked, "So Javik what do you think about all this. From what I have seen when I touched their minds they are after the Collectors,"

"Those abominations of my people! Why would Cerberus be interested in them?" Javik wondered.

"It seems that the Collectors have finally started to march again. They are harvesting human colonies for interests to their masters. You and I know that the only reason why the Reapers are interested in humans is that humans have killed one of their own rather quickly," Martha replied

Javik paced the room his clothes reflected the same way as Martha's. Loose threadbare clothing enough for movement but hiding his custom made armor underneath. It was the perfect infiltration disguise.

"I also sense you are troubled Martha what else did you see through Shepard's memories," Javik inquired.

"My grandson," she said.

"Jeff?" Javik said in surprise.

"Yes, it seems that he has become a pilot for the new Normandy. He was with the Alliance during the raid on Sovereign and now he is with Cerberus," Martha replied.

"Is he a traitor?" Javik asked.

"From the looks of it no. From my inquires they preyed on his weakness; his inability to walk. When they mentioned Shepard he was quick to jump ship to see her again. It seems to me as if my grandson has finally found someone worthy of him," Martha said with a smirk.

Javik nodded as he too looked proud. Any woman worth following or any man worth following is worth dying for. He knew that the moment he saw the immortal for the first time.

"So what shall we do until then?" Javik asked.

"For now we keep an eye out and see for ourselves what is going on. We might be able to get some information from the Thorean or the Rachni for they might be able to give us an insight as to the whereabouts of the Collectors. And get in contact with the Geth tell them we have found Commander Shepard. I am sure they are interested in learning that the human who killed the Heretics is still alive and well," Martha said.

"It will be done," Javik nodded as he walked away.

Martha then turned to stare out the window of Omega. She had a gig to do tonight at the Afterlife but there are things that need planning and planning is something she learned to be good at.

NORMANDY SR-2

Maria Shepard felt the pull of the Relay as they entered into a new star system. After picking up the doctor and Garrus, Maria needed time to sleep.

But sleep did not come so easily.

She was caught staring up through the loft of her ship. The large windows shown the stars a luxury to most, but to her a reminder of what had happened.

She did not mind it so much.

The stars were eternal that much she knew. Though they live long lives and eventually die they are a constant in her life. She saw for the first time how people die in space. Her last memories were of her ship falling towards the planet Alchera. The last person she saw was Joker as she threw him into the escape pod. Her thoughts were of him and how he probably would not forgive himself for her death.

A single tear slid down her cheek at the memory of scaring Joker and him having the memory of her death. All the lives taken because she was not there to protect them. The anger she felt when the Council turned their backs on Shepard when she needed them the most. At least humanity is keeping up their vigil in watching out for the Reapers. The Original Normandy's warnings of the Reaper invasion still stands. This time the Turian Hierarchy and the Batarian Governments are all getting involved.

From what she read of the current events the individual governments are preparing for war. That was the only good thing about it. Humans have known about it for nearly two centuries thanks to the Normandy's discovery one hundred and seventy three years ago.

Maria sighed wanting sleep to come to her. But being dead for two years has done nothing but make her resist sleep.

"Commander?" said EDI

"Yes EDI?" Maria said getting up.

"Mr. Moreau would like to speak with you," she said

"Send him in," she said

The door opened and Jeff hobbled in slowly and with some difficulty. He looked at the stairs before slowly making his way down.

"Have a seat Joker can I get you anything?" Maria asked.

"I'm good Shepard," Jeff replied

"So what brings you up here?" Maria asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you see how you are doing. Heard you had it rough with Garrus and with Mordin," Jeff said.

"Yeah, Garrus took a bad hit to the face," Maria sighed.

"Yeah saw that! You should have seen him come in and brag that he is the sexiest Turian around. Told him he is only sexy to Krogan." Jeff said.

Maria started to laugh like a little girl the image of Garrus surrounded by female Krogan and dressed like some sort of shirtless badass was too funny to pass up. She started laughing as she fell onto her bed with tears rolling down her eyes. Jeff was laughing at the image too.

"Ok why does an old barbarian vid from back in the twentieth century pop into my head only with Garrus instead of the barbarian." Maria said

Now at that mental image Jeff was laughing so hard he fell off the table and the sound of a CRACK! Came when he landed on his arm.

"FUCK!" he said holding his arm.

"Joker are you ok?" Maria said suddenly panicking as she rushed to his side.

With a groan she helped Jeff onto the couch and called for the doctor. She saw the break and winced forgetting that Jeff can't do the normal things that a lot of people do.

"Alright since fun times are over you want to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, since we didn't get a chance to talk on the Cerberus Base I figure now is a good time since we have what we came here to do," Jeff said between cursing his disability and wanting to spend time with Maria.

"Yeah we didn't it was straight to business I guess," Maria sighed as she sat back on the couch next to him.

The doors opened and Dr. Chakwas walked in with the medi-gel and a brace for Jeff's arm. She immediately began to work on setting the break. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Sorry Doc gotten careless. Was sharing a laugh with Shepard when I fell off the couch and hit my arm on the table," he said.

Both Dr. Chakwas and Jeff knew that they can't risk him healing himself in front of Shepard. And since she saw him break his arm he was stuck with the sling.

"Well be careful next time Jeff!" she scolded,

"Yes, mom," he joked and she carefully and playfully slapped him behind his head.

"Hey!" he said.

"Alright that did it I have some pain killers for you to deal with the pain. I will leave you two to it then," she said and walked out back to the medical wing.

"How are you holding up?" Maria asked.

"The pain killers are kicking in so I will be fine. Non drowsy of course." Jeff said.

"Now about what you were saying," Maria said.

"Yeah, look Shepard I wanted to say sorry about what happened two years ago." Jeff said looking down.

"Joker it was not your fault," she said.

"Yes it was!" Jeff said looking down, "It was my fault that you died. I was scared and stupid and I should have ran to the escape pods. This stupid disability would not let me get off the chair so I made myself stay. If I was normal...or if I was able to get up then you wouldn't have had to come for me." and this time all the guilt from the past two years began to spill from his heart as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Maria suddenly wrapped him in her arms and held him as he cried.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he said

"It's ok Jeff," she said using his real name instead of his nickname.

"No, it is not! You got spaced because of me! It was my mistake that got you killed!" he replied.

"Shhh it is ok, I am here now Jeff," Maria said.

"First my family and now you. I've watched everyone I care about die...I am a disease!" he said.

"Jeff Moreau you are not a disease! You are a human being the same as me." Maria said forcing him to look into her eyes.

It was the first time that Jeff saw how green they were. When emerald green meets dragon green he saw something he has not seen since he had last seen his grandmother. A fierce protectiveness that most people would envy and others fear. And it is the first time he noticed how beautiful her eyes were or how soft her skin looks.

"But.." he said.

"Listen to me Jeff what happened was not your fault. It was the Collectors that attacked us! They caught you by surprise it was not your fault," she said.

Jeff wanted to look away but she held his head in her hands. Her surprisingly soft hands.

"Joker, I have seen things that would make most men wilt and flee. I have faced a thresher maul and survived while fifty good men and women died that day on Akuze. If it wasn't for that colonist then I would have surely died of my wounds," she said.

"You have not talked about Akuze before?" Jeff said surprised.

"No I guess not," said Maria.

"Wanna share?" Jeff said slowly sitting up.

"Not really," Maria said.

"It will help a bit. Besides you are not the only one who has lost friends and family. I watched mine get burned by terrorists on Thessia," he said.

"Thessia?" Maria replied.

"Yeah, my parents were killed by terrorists along with my five year old sister. I watched as they burned the bodies right before me. Being as I was they thought it was fun to torture me. Force me to watch as they shot my baby sister in the head. I remember when we were running and watching my grandma get killed and burned by them. My dad not long after and my mom. It was just my sister and me. The fall broken my pelvis and I tried to comfort my sister when they took her and shot her in the head. The authorities tired to stop them, but it was not enough. Turns out one of them was a biotic and threw me against the wall. I should have died from the impact but I was saved by a Justicar. She used her biotics to cushion my fall." Jeff said with tears coming down his face once more.

The memory of his families death had hit him hard. He had to change the story a bit before she found out what really happened.

"What happened to the terrorists?" Maria asked.

"Dead, they were killed by the Justicar. They are kind of like samurai almost but they only punish the wicked. Or so they say." Jeff said not wanting to tell about Martha yet or impose on Samara.

"I heard about something like that happening on Thessia. They also said that a monster attacked the city block," Maria inclined.

"I would not know I was out cold. The Justicar pulled me out of the water and stayed with me throughout our trip to the hospital. I don't remember much after that till I was moved to where my other grandmother lived back on Eden Prime," Jeff said.

"You never told people about it much," Maria said.

"It was too painful to tell. I think about them everyday. In fact the only thing I have left of them is this amulet," Jeff then pulled the amulet out of his shirt and showed Maria.

The center was a tear dropped shape crystal unlike anything Maria Shepard has seen before. It was beautiful beyond compare aligned with a silver chain and an intricate design that seemed almost Asian.

"Its beautiful," she whispered.

She slowly gave it back to Jeff who tucked it away in his shirt.

"It was my grandmother's she gave it to me when I was young. Told me it had magical powers to it like a wizard. Funny isn't it, it is all that I have left." Jeff said.

"I did not know my parents; they died when I was young. I was found in an alley by some homeless people and raised on the streets back on Earth. I was found by none other then Captain Anderson when I was 16. It was funny really a little girl trying to steal his cred chit only to find herself later being helped getting an education, a career and a place to stay. Funny how the galaxy works," Maria said.

"Yeah," said Jeff as he slowly stood up.

"Well I better go get some shut eye. We are supposed to leave Omega tomorrow after the supplies are done loading. Had to order some Dextro-Amino food for Garrus," and slowly he started for the door.

"Joker wait," Maria said.

Jeff turned around and she did something unexpected.

She took his hands into her smaller ones, "Thanks for sharing that with me Jeff. I guess we both had to let off some unwanted burdens," Maria said.

Jeff looked down at the ground his eyes downcast, "Yeah, I've never talked about my family much except with my grandmother I hope someday you can meet her," he said.

"I hope so to," and with that she kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes lit up in surprise as she pulled away. "That is for being a true friend Jeff Moreau," she said and walked back towards her bed.

Jeff was left standing there a blush on his cheeks. He had never been kissed by a girl before other then his grandmother and Jack whom he considers a sister. Slowly he made his way out of the room his mind in the clouds. He put a hand to his cheek when he gotten into the elevator. The feel of Shepard's lips were still there when he exited the elevator.

His mind was in a daze when he entered the crew quarters. His bed awaited him when he gotten there and changing into his sleeping clothes after taking a nice hot shower left him feeling very lightheaded.

As he curled up his dreams became filled with the thoughts of one woman.

OMEGA

The noise of the club Afterlife only made Martha want to leave all the more. Her sensitive hearing had to be filtered using special hearing aids, but even still it was a little loud for her. She liked the quiet of the streets or the forests back on Eden Prime. Hell even the Ocean bottom of Lantea would be good for her. This place was too flashy and too noisy for her tastes. But she had to deal with it since she started this gig.

She currently is sitting outside of Afterlife's entertainment rooms with Javik and a few other members of her crew. There are eight total if you include Javik. One from each sapient species. The only one missing is the only Geth member and he is busy being repaired back on the SR-0.

She had this one in mind since it found some humor to her already twisted brain. She had used former students and techs that were thought to be thrown out of the game because of their ambitions. Martha had other plans for them. The people on her ship are also of species thought to be extinct due to the Reapers long before. Good thing was the Watchers made sure that they survived. They are still on the ship. The only one brave enough to venture out was Javik. And even then he remained in disguised as something or someone else (With Martha's Assistance).

At the moment he has his hood on with a long coat. It helps to conceal his appearance and with Aria's symbol flashing on people's omni-tools as he past they knew better then to mess with him.

"So Patriarch had some help from Shepard is that what you said?" Martha said.

"Yes," replied Javik.

"How is this going to help us?" Martha asked.

"Patriarch has resources that Aria frequently uses but also some she only use on occasion. By talking to him we can avoid a confrontation with any organization out to take out Aria. Plus he can use his contacts to find out what Cerberus knows," Javik said.

"Noted," Martha then opened the door and entered.

Patriarch is an old Krogan near the end of his days. From the way he walks to even his voice one can tell he is very old. When he caught sight of Martha walking in the Krogan's eyes lit up.

"Martha I was not expecting you," he said with his old raspy voice.

"No you wouldn't now would you," Martha said.

"What can old Patriarch do for you?" he asked knowing his place.

"I want to know more of what else is Cerberus up to other then to look for the Collectors," Martha said.

The people in the room stood up to leave as they knew that this was a private conversation. When they left the door was shut and Patriarch turned towards Martha and her crew. Some of the crew sat down on the various chairs in the room but close enough to Patriarch not to start anything.

"Cerberus is starting something. I don't know all the details but word has it that they are planning something other then saving a few human colonies." Patriarch began.

"Such as?" Martha said.

Looking around Martha waved her omni-tool and it beeped twice, "You are clean there are no bugs here," she said.

Breathing a sigh of relief Patriarch continued, "My inside source tells me that the Illusive Man, the one in charge of everything is planning on invading the Collector base. Now don't get me wrong my source is legit this came from the Shadow Broker himself. But from what I understand Cerberus is doing more then just saving human colonies. They are gathering intel on the Collectors and their technology. For what I don't know but that is all I can say. All I do know is that Shepard's team is the cleanup crew. He is using Shepard's status to clean out the Collectors and then take over when the work is done, that is if Shepard does not destroy the base. Then he moves in and collects the technology for himself. That is all I know so far maybe the Shadow Broker might know more."

Martha was troubled by this new information. She knew that something like this could spell trouble for the galaxy.

"Thank you Patriarch you have been most helpful," Martha replied.

"No problem you have been most kind to me dragon helped an old Krogan feel good again. By the way can you get that muscle spasm to stop on my right shoulder I can't quite reach it," he said.

Rolling her eyes Martha reached into his shoulder and kneaded out the muscle. The old Krogan sighed with relief when the crew left.

"So what are we going to do now?" Javik asked.

"Now we have a gig to finish and an invasion to stop. From what I gathered from Lawson's memories she and Taylor don't know much about what the Illusive Man's real plans are for the Collectors, and they are not indoctrinated which is good. We can still use that to gain some intel into Cerberus," Martha said as they walked out of the room.

"So what do you want us to do ma'am?" said the Turian on the side.

"Start preparing for our gig. Tanis we need to maintain our cover. Molak you and Parshi return to the ship and begin preparations we leave as soon as the gig is done. Javik you will oversee that this gets done," Martha said and the three left as soon as the order was given.

The other Turian in the group stepped up, "Shall we get ready to perform ma'am?" he said.

"Yes, we have a performance to make," Martha said and just as she said it the lights in the room changed as she became her alter ego.

Being a bit taller, slimmer with dark raven black hair that came down in waves and pale skin that would light up any room. Her eyes took up a greenish hue with tint of gold mixed in. She was her alter ego, Isis McMurdo the lead singer in the group Sinead. The most famous symphonic rock band in the Terminus Systems. She was glad that this was the future as she only had to use a small device to apply her makeup along the way.

Her costume was a leather tank top with finger less gloves, black cargo jeans, boots and a silver necklace with a dragon circling a sapphire of deep intensity. The group did the same as they changed on the way up to the stage of upper Afterlife into the most famous band around.

They made a very dangerous opponent indeed.

"HELLO OMEGA!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Adopting a Psychopath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**A/n: I really am going slow with this; work is killing me! So stick with it folks this will mostly be based in Mass Effect 2, but a fair warning this is a MAJOR A.U. Fic so don't go there with me. **

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Adopting a Psychopath**

_FLASHBACK EARTH YEAR 2165_

_Jeff was more amazed then anything else. The sight of the most awesome ship in the galaxy filled his eyes as he gazed upon the Normandy. The alien ship found at the bottom of the ocean. It looked almost man-made with its sleek design and four huge engines on each wing. The tail feature also made it seem too man made to be alien. _

"_What do you think?" Martha asked. _

"_Wow!" Jeff said looking at the very alien vessel that has saved the world a few times. _

"_Like it?" Martha asked _

"_This is awesome! The very vessel that saved Earth from being destroyed by M.I.R.A.! And we get to ride it?" Jeff said. _

"_Well I own it," Martha replied. _

"_Really? How could you afford it?" Jeff asked. _

"_I had no say the ship did all the talking. It told the governments that it belongs to no one but me. Since I am its pilot I am the only one who can operate it. So when it came time to decide who owns it the ship made the decision for them," Martha replied. _

"_Wow, so it is true there is an A.I. On board," Jeff said. _

"_Morgana? Yeah she basically is the ship," Martha replied. _

_Jeff could not contain himself as he stared at that ship for the first time. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The wings itself made it look as if it were a giant bird ready to take him away. His green eyes danced from bridge to stern and back again. The markings on the ship along with the kanji painted on the side with a dragon marked it the property of Martha herself. The dragon was in tribal the logo of the Order of the Dragon. _

_Martha led Jeff through the airlock towards where they would enter the ship. The airlock opened after a brief decontamination effect. Jeff was ecstatic when the decontamination was completed and the doors opened finally into the ship. _

"_Morgana I'm home," Martha said with a smile. _

"_Where have you been? I've seen the vids of you terrorizing Thessia in your dragon form. What happened?" a synthetic voice said. _

"_What was that?" Jeff asked_

"_That is Morgana," Martha said with a laugh. _

"_It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Moreau I am Morgana the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence. I will be assisting you as best I could for the duration of your continued education until you become of age, as well as offer any assistance if necessary." Morgana replied. _

"_Education? Does that mean I still have to do my lessons?" Jeff groaned. _

"_Yeah kid you do. All young dragons go through it and I demand the best. I may not have had the best education growing up myself, but at least I had an education. You are lucky it is easier for you then for me. Morgana will assist with your education since she has experience teaching younger kids. But we won't start lessons till we reach Eden Prime," Martha said. _

"_Why wait?" Jeff grumbled. _

"_Because I have a sending to arrange. Your parents, grandmother and sister needs to be tended to," Martha replied. _

"_Oh," Jeff said looking down all the happy thoughts gone. _

"_Hey don't look down like that," Martha said bending down on her knees to look Jeff in the eye. _

"_I know, but I was enjoying this and forgetting about them. How selfish was that?" Jeff said. _

_Martha hugged him being careful of his crutches, "Hey kid don't look at me that way. It is part of the healing process. The other part was letting go. Remember that stone I made for you?" Jeff nodded. _

"_Well why don't you look at it and see the fun memories of your family in there. Maybe add the ones of today also. Each new memory you have will be added to the stone. It is a part of you now. No one can access that memory without your permission. Unlike a gray box it can't be hacked so you are safe from anyone trying to steal the copy of your memory. Order members used to use it on amnesia patients to help them remember. Kind of like a backup disk," she said. _

_Jeff looked up at Martha as she walked down the long hallway towards the back of the ship. Jeff struggled to follow so Martha waited till he was caught up and continued to move slowly till they gotten to the elevator. His crutches making small tapping noises across the empty room. _

"_Where are all the crew members?" Jeff asked. _

"_They are all gone Jeff," Martha said sadly. _

_Jeff looked down realizing that he and Martha would be alone on this ship. _

_They finally reached the elevator that would take them down to the crew quarters the doors opened to let them through. Pushing buttons Martha watched her grandson as the doors closed and they descended towards the bottom. When the doors opened again the massive crew deck was just as empty as the bridge. _

"_So do you have a crew grandma or are we going to hire some?" Jeff asked. _

"_We need to find some," Martha replied as she gently escorted Jeff towards a room on the front starboard side of the ship. Right across from the medical bay. Martha pushed a button and the door opened revealing a bed in the very back and Jeff's belongings are neatly placed around the room looking almost the same as his old room. _

"_Why?" Jeff asked. _

"_Sometimes we need to return to a place that is most familiar to us. That is where our center lies, our place of peace and humility even if the people who share it are gone," Martha said sadly. _

_Jeff looked down as he remembered. A hand gently on his shoulder and Martha looked down at him. _

"_Remember that those who died for you paid the ultimate price to let you live," Martha said sadly to him, "Remember that Jeff. Remember with each death life can begin anew to carve a better future for the many," with that she turned to leave. _

"_Take a look around and if you need anything I am a comm away on the top floor." with that the door closed behind him. _

_Jeff wondered into the room looking around__ at the familiarity of it.__H__e was stunned by the sight of his stuff neatly arranged in an orderly fashion. __He saw pictures of himself and his family all standing together for a family portrait about six months ago when Hilary turned five. Jeff wanted to cry as he made his way to the bed. His old sheets were there all washed and neatly folded at the front. His bed was obviously made as he let himself slip onto it relieving himself of his braces and his crutches. _

_He started to cry right then and there allowing all that is happening fall from his eyes. _

_His family was gone. _

_He was alone._

_Wait! __H__e is not alone. He is alone with a woman whom he had only heard of in stories. His ancestor has taken him in when no one else can. __Jeff truly felt lost as he looked at the stone that Martha had made for him. He peered into it like she told him to and the memories of his family flashed before him. Tears began to fall as he remembered them __all the memories playing out before him. He laid like that for what seemed like hours. _

_When he finally came to the smell of something cooking came through the door. _

_It was also then that he noticed that he was hungry. _

_His stomach growled and he realized that he really hasn't eaten anything since leaving Thessia. He just never build up an appetite since leaving. He starved himself all the way to Earth and then to the ship. The smell of food waffled up some long guttural pangs that the boy has not felt for a while. _

_Making his way out Jeff walked out to see Martha in plain clothes making something to eat. The sound of something sizzling on the stove made his mouth water. _

"_Wow cried yourself to sleep eh?" Martha said. _

"_Yeah," said Jeff. _

"_Well go get yourself cleaned up and then we can eat," Martha said. _

"_Bathroom for males is the first door on the left of the elevator," Morgana said. _

_Jeff limped his way back to his room to get his cleaning stuff before making his way to the bathroom. When he emerged from his shower he felt a lot cleaner and fresher. The bathroom had a special handicap stall just for guys like him. It had a seat and a hose shower head so he can clean himself. Jeff's parents had to specially install such a shower on their ship for him. Or he had to take tub baths which he rather not do since it took a lot of effort to get into the tub. This arrangement was perfect for him. The floor was rubberized so he does not slip on the slippery ground. _

_When he emerged cleaned and fresh the smell of food was over powering. Limping his way over to where Martha sat alone on one of the tables. Jeff saw the bowl of food in front of him. Unlike the bowls of soup he normally ate this one was full of vegetables and noodles. It even had some sort of large pasta things floating inside of it and shrimp!_

"_What is this?" Jeff said his mouth watering. _

"_Won Ton Mein try it," Martha said showing him how to eat it with chop sticks. _

_Jeff took a bite after blowing on it a bit since it was hot and his eyes lit up. _

_It was GOOD! _

_He began to eat like there is no tomorrow and drank all of the soup. When he was done he had never felt so full in his life. He looked at Martha with a smile, but he noticed that she is not smiling. _

"_What is it?" he asked_

"_I was thinking where would be a good place to hold your family's sending," Martha said. _

"_Sending?" Jeff asked. _

"_Funeral," Martha replied. _

"_Why do you call it a sending?" Jeff asked_

"_Well my daughter Vanessa; your direct ancestor had come up with the idea when we were creating the Order. She said that we should do a funeral that was specific for Order members. Well that is where we came up with the Sending," Martha replied _

"_Ok so you want to honor my family by giving them a traditional Dragon funeral is that right?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes," Martha replied. _

"_So how does it work," Jeff said. _

"_I have your families ashes all in an urn in my cabin. I will keep it there till the time comes to do the services," Martha said. _

"_I understand," Jeff replied. _

"_So is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Martha asked. _

"_Well, I was thinking since basically you are like my grandmother even though you are...how old are you again?" Jeff asked. _

"_I am 183 years old," Martha replied_

"_Ooookkkkk that is really old," Jeff replied. _

"_I bet you already heard the stories behind my immortality," Martha said amused. _

"_Yeah grandma Samantha used to tell me that all the time before bed. So can I call you grandma?" Jeff asked. _

"_Sure, I was called that once upon a time and I don't mind being called that again," Martha replied. _

_Jeff smiled at that, "Ok, Grandma Martha," _

END FLASHBACK NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

The sound of beeping on Jeff's omni-tool alerted him to the nearing of the Mass Relay that would take them to the prison ship Purgatory. Just the sound of it made Jeff nervous. They were after one of the people on Shepard's Dossier a guy named Jack. He was supposed to be some sort of super biotic criminal that got caught and is serving time in cryo. That is something that Jeff has no interest in doing. He wanted to just do what they got to do and then some.

Now however he is saving the galaxy once again with his hot commander and her crazy squad.

Wait did he just say hot?

His face blushed as he tried to wipe the thoughts away from his mind.

He quickly did some systems checks making sure that they are near enough to the prison to exit FTL. He pulled back the lever for the drive watching as the stars came back into alignment and the Normandy exited back into normal space. There the ship Purgatory floated in front of him. The worst prison he has ever been in and don't want to be in.

Jeff then pressed a button on the side signaling the comm. Unit.

"Commander we are near the prison ship Purgatory E.T.A. ten minutes." Jeff said

"_Copy that Joker I will be up in five,_" Shepard replied and closed the link.

Jeff then opened up another channel and began broadcasting their identity to the prison ship. After receiving docking coordinates he moved towards where the docking arm was located. Pulling the Normandy up to the docking arm he felt the faint shake as the ship was successfully docked to the prison ship Purgatory.

"Are we good to go?" Shepard said as Jeff turned the chair around.

He gave her a thumbs up, "We are good to go Commander," he said.

"Good keep this ship ready just in case," she said with a wink.

Jeff felt his face flush at the notion as he quickly turned his chair back around trying to hide his embarrassment. Shepard was walking out with Garrus and Zaeed both of which would help provide enough muscle to keep Shepard safe.

The door quickly closed to the cockpit leaving Jeff alone to type away commands on the screen.

"Jeff I am detecting an elevation in your heartbeat is that a sign of embarrassment?" EDI asked.

"Why would you care?" Jeff said waving his hand.

"I care because you are my pilot Jeff. And because I noticed you have a sort of sexual attraction to Commander Shepard is that correct?" EDI asked.

"I don't know EDI, I just don't know when it started. It was as if now I see her I can't help but be pulled by her you know," he said.

"Care to explain?" EDI asked.

"Maybe later when I can get these thoughts sorted out," Jeff replied.

"Understood Jeff,"

MEANWHILE

"That's Jack?" said Garrus as he looked at the still form that was strapped to the vertically facing table just below them.

The form of Jack was all too much to handle. As small as she is Shepard knew that looks can be deceiving for all too soon steam began to form around the form as she slowly started to wake up. When she did then all hell broke loose as fire erupted from her hands into the mechs in front of Jack.

"Shit!" said Zaeed as they both rushed out to meet up with Jack.

DOWN BELOW

_Cold _

That was all she could feel as she felt the icy chill of cryo slip away from her. The darkness that has contained her for so long started to ebb.

She needed to get warm.

And get warm FAST!

Just like she was trained to do she felt the fire build up from within her as her body started to thaw. When her mind became clear again she saw what was in store for her. She felt a burning rage fill her as she sent a fireball directly at the nearest mech. The mech went down in a ball of flames while she sent a shockwave into the other. It was when the doors began to open that she realized that she is chest bare except for a belt. Feeling rather exposed she rushed down the ramp hoping to get away.

And get some clothes.

Running as fast as she could she encountered alarms and guards as prison doors opened and prisoners started to escape. She blasted a number of them out of her way as she ran towards the nearest exit. Fires began everywhere and the warden started barking orders.

She knew that she was in trouble when she found herself cornered. Summoning the fire that was around her she used it like a shield and a weapon burning the other guards and few prisoners there. Those with barriers never stood a chance as she summoned the floor and used it to hold the guards in place. Running she summoned up a ball of metal to protect her from the bullets around her as she barreled through the guards. When the first came for her she gave him a round house kick to the face and then used her legs to catapult him into the others. Leaping over them she did a midair somersault before landing on her feet.

Running as fast as she could she waved her hand to give her a pocket of air to fly through as she avoided being sucked into space. Rolling onto the ground she ran still heading for the shuttle bay hoping to get off this ship.

MEANWHILE

Shepard was having problems of her own fighting her way through the guards and the escaped prisoners. Bullets went everywhere as she sent pulse after pulse of biotic energy out. Being a vanguard was not easy and she sure as hell needed the food after this. Running in armor did not help either as she was both hot and thirsty. Garrus and Zaeed fared no better as they struggled to keep up with Jack as well.

They managed to get to the top and get past the Warden. He was not so hard to take down once you destroyed his shield generators.

Getting past the rest of the Blue Suns however was going to be hell.

Luckily for them Zaeed knew their tactics and had them pinned when Shepard came around with a mighty SLAM!

She was growing tired as she and the others tracked Jack down towards the docking bay. The screaming they could hear when they got there however was not something that Shepard expected.

She was yelling obscurities at their ship the Normandy.

Totally engrossed was she that she nearly failed to see the guard coming up from the side. Shepard did not hesitate to shoot the guard.

Surprised Jack turned to find Shepard there in her N7 armor.

"What the fuck? Is this a Cerberus Operation or an Alliance one?" Jack demanded.

"I don't work for Cerberus I just use their resources to complete my mission," Shepard replied.

"Right like I fucken supposed to believe that!" Jack said.

"We could knock her out," Garrus said.

Jack got into a fighting position, "I like to see you try fucker!" she said.

"Garrus stand down we are on the same side here;" Shepard replied, "Now that we have your attention you can either come with us and get off this ship, or you can burn here with the guards and the mechs what do you say?"

Jack did not think twice, "You have me convinced I want off on one condition," she said

"Name it," Shepard replied.

"I want you to take me to Pragia I want to destroy that God forsaken place if you have the time," Jack said.

"Deal, and I can throw some Cerberus data at you for kicks," Shepard said.

"Deal," Jack said and began to make her way towards the airlock.

NORMANDY SR-2

Jeff had the door opened when Shepard came rushing back with their newest addition. Turning his chair around he first saw Shepard looking worst for wear. Garrus came right afterward with his face bleeding again from his bandages and some burns on his armor. Zaeed fared no better with a bullet wound in the arm. He could see the medigel already doing its work in sealing the wound.

It was the fourth person that caught his attention.

Coming in nearly topless and covered in tattoos he thought he never would see her again.

She turned her head and saw Jeff sitting there just as shocked as she was.

"This way," said Garrus and the woman quickly followed.

"Jacqueline," Jeff whispered.

An explosion brought Jeff out of his stupor as he pulled the ship away from the prison. Luckily for him he had the engines warmed up and ready to go as soon as the first explosion happened.

When the Normandy was back in FTL he leaned back in his chair and thought back to those memories that he would not forget.

_Jacqueline_

NORMANDY CONFERENCE ROOM

Jack was able to finally get away from the Cerberus cheerleader. She was driving her nuts. She really hates anything to do with Cerberus.

But Shepard strikes her as someone who rather not deal with Cerberus itself either.

The woman strikes her as odd. Not wanting to deal with Cerberus yet is forced to use Cerberus's sources to fight the Collectors. She will need more information on this 'Commander Maria Shepard' if she is going to have any dealings with Cerberus.

At least the woman was true to her word when she told the woman Miranda to provide all the data on Cerberus that Jack could want.

And she has a lot of reading to do.

And then there is one other thing she needs to take care of.

Making her way to the elevator she walked past the other Cerberus personnel a guy named Jacob.

Jacob is also a mystery to her. He seems like a nice guy but Jack knows military types, Alliance perhaps? Who knows maybe former Alliance.

Jack walked down the hallway out of the conference room and looked down towards the cockpit. She thought she saw a glimpse of her past sitting in that seat. She decided she was going to investigate later. Right now she was being shown to her spot in engineering.

Jacob showed her where she was going to stay. It had a bed already set up for her and it was warm so that was not a problem. A bag was on the ground near where her stuff is. She was at least glad someone remembered to grab her stuff before they bailed Purgatory. Digging in Jack found her jacket and tanktop. Pulling both out she turned to find Jacob had already left in silence leaving her here alone.

"I hope you find yourself comfortable Jack I made sure the crew kept their distance from you," said a voice.

Jack nearly leaped out of her skin. The voice was synthetic not organic.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am EDI the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence," the voice replied.

"Cool," Jack said.

"I am also asked to tell you that your presence is needed in the cockpit," with that the voice was silent.

Jack stood up and walked out to the cockpit her mind in a turmoil to see who would demand her presence in the cockpit. She stormed to the elevator but not before going to the crew deck to take a shower. She wanted to get clean before she presents herself to the pilot.

If he is who she thought it is.

MEANWHILE

Jeff was getting nervous as he sat in the cockpit going over diagnostic readouts and preparing the ship for its jump into the Mass Relay. He was so busy that he did not hear the door open and someone clearing their throat.

Jeff turned around in his chair and the shocked face that greeted him was enough that he practically threw himself out of the chair to hug.

"Jacqueline! It is you!" he said hugging her.

She hugged him in turn, "Jeff? Holy shit it really was you I saw when I got in here!" she said embracing the man she thought of as her brother.

"You look colorful," he said when they pulled apart.

"Had to cover the scars could not stand the looks of it," she said.

"Well what are you waiting for let me see them," he said

Jack closed the door and pulled off her tank top and jacket showing Jeff all the tattoos across her body. She even took off her pants to show the rest. Now Jeff had seen his adopted sister naked before so the sight of her without her clothes on kind of didn't phase him that much.

"God of War?" he asked noticing the symbol on her back.

"Yeah felt like I was rebelling in a way," she said putting her clothes back on.

Jeff laughed, "Thank God grandma did not see that," he said.

Jack shivered, "Don't remind me she probably would have ripped it off my skin if she saw."

When she was done she sat down in the co-pilot's chair.

"So how are you Jeff?" she asked

"Feeling better now that you're here," he said laughing.

"Never thought I would be rescued by my own brother, fuck," she said turning to him.

"Yeah I never thought that you would be one of the people that we're picking up." Jeff replied

"I heard the Commander call you 'Joker' now what the fuck name is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh that! That is just my call name given to me by my flight instructor back in the Alliance," Jeff said waving his hand.

"You are a pilot now? I guess my jokes about you flying have an impact huh?" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and EDI is a lot nicer then Morgana. Well except for the 'Go to bed Jeff' part she can be so my mom," Jeff complained.

"Well asshole you deserve it after all. I remember grandma having to force you to bed because you spent so much time training or on your studies," Jack cracked at him.

"Well it is your fault I can't fight for long and I wanted to get better at it," Jeff shot back.

Jack had to crack a smile at the flustered face of her older adopted brother. Jeff and his grandmother had rescued her and the other kids from Pragia the planet where Cerberus was doing experiments on biotic kids. They are all safe now and members of the dragon order. But still Jack had found her way into the family by being herself.

"So Jeff or should I call you Joker now," she said

"Either one will do," Jeff replied.

"Ok then I will call you Joker. So Joker how the fuck you ended up with Cerberus? Last I heard you had run off and enlisted into the Alliance," she said

"That is a long story," Jeff replied.

HOURS LATER

"Damn! You a war hero who knew if only grandma Martha could see you now," Jack said standing up.

They had moved from the cockpit to the mess hall because of Jack and Jeff's stomach growling. It was strange to see the new psychopath and the pilot mingling. But after a few explanation on Jeff's part of how they grew up (without mentioning Martha or the Order of the Dragon) everything went back to normal.

Garrus being in on it sat down with them. He broke into hysterics when Jack embarrassed Jeff by telling how he had gotten caught with some dirty girls underwear in his room. Jack admitted to staging it because he was caught peeping on one of her friends.

Shepard listened with amusement seeing as their newest team mate would get along just fine. Miranda was not so happy about it, but Jacob assured her that it was just a coincidence that Jack was Joker's adopted sister.

That night cycle Jack was on her cot in the engine room. She was listening to the hum of the engines and was made to remember the Original Normandy and her crew of aliens and misfits just like her. Thought she does not like serving on a Cerberus copy Jeff assured her that Shepard feels the same way.

It was memories like this that she pulled out the one possession she was glad the guards did not touch. Pulling out the necklace from a secret compartment she touched her fingers to her head and pulled out the latest memories in one thick liquid silver drop. Holding it over the necklace she dropped it onto the jewel. It glowed purple for about five seconds before turning back to its amethyst color. She held the necklace close to her as she went to sleep remembering a time when all was not so well.

FLASHBACK PRAGIA 2172

"_HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" a voice cried. A 12 year old girl cried as she pounded on the glass. She was crying with all her strength to the other kids outside. The other children ignored her as she continued to cry and yell. _

_The girl ran back to under the table. Folding her arms around her she cried with all her strength. Light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and midway past her stomach. She just wanted out of her cell and to mingle with the other children in the room. She wanted the pain to end and just die. _

_All her life as far as she can remember she was held prisoner in this horrible place. All she wanted to was to be with her mom and dad again if they were alive. __She wanted to know that they are alive and that they are happy. All the fresh scars she had gotten from the various fights she participated in were still fresh on her skin. _

_All she could ever wish for was a friend. _

_As the last of the setting sun began to fade into the distance and the children where forced away into their cells she saw the first star in the sky. Being the silly girl that she was she made a wish on that star. _

_**All I want is a friend or a family anything that would get me away from this place**__ with that she turned to find a tray of food left for her on the ground as usual. _

_MEANWHILE_

_The latest shipment of children had arrived. The were forced out of the containers by the guards. The only one not coming was a crippled boy about 17 years of age. He was badly injured with various broken bones and blood coming out of various places. His captors were not very gentle with him. _

"_This one is too old to be experimented with!" one of the scientists yelled at the guard. _

"_Well this one does not have any implants but his biotics are amazingly powerful. He killed fourteen of my men before we could subdue him. For a crippled kid he sure as hell knew how to light the place up with them lightning bolts and all," the guard said. _

"_Lightning bolts?" the scientist said_

"_Yeah lit the place up like a firecracker. Damn kid was quite powerful and we figured you guys can have a look at him." the guard said. _

_Now this has the scientist intrigued as they dragged him off to the medical bay. If such a boy was this powerful then they would be sure to put that thing to use. Maybe find out how powerful he is by pitting him ag__ai__nst __S__ubject __Z__ero._

"_Alright then take him to medical and have them take a look at him. In the mean time make sure the other children are placed in their proper cells," the scientist said. _

_The guard nodded and led the other children away. _

_The boy was taken in a gurney towards the medical bay to receive treatment for his injuries. _

_Meanwhile the scientist arranged to have another dose of drugs pitted for Subject Zero __she is due to fight today. _

_SUBJECT ZERO'S CELL TWO HOURS LATER_

_Subject Zero stayed hidden under the desk. Another kid had just died and she felt good about it. It felt like euphoria with the drugs. _

_She was starting to come off of it. Nursing her wounds and __feeling the pain of the many bruises that come with the job. Subject Zero stayed under the desk hidden from anyone trying to hurt her. _

"_All I want is to have a friend, or maybe a real family." she whispered. _

_**Hello?**_

_That voice shook Subject Zero from where she was hiding. _

"_Hello?" she said _

_**I can't hear your voice only your thoughts if you want to speak to me think of a response**__ the voice said. _

_Subject Zero had to think at first and she was confused when she did this, __**hello?**_

_**There that wasn't so hard now was it,**__ the voice said. _

_**Who are you?**__ Subject Zero said. _

_**I am Jeff what is your name?**__ The voice asked_

_**I am Subject Zero**__ was the reply. _

_**Subject Zero? Is that your name or designation**__ the voice Jeff replied. _

_**I don't have a name just my designation**__ Subject Zero replied. _

_**What do you do for fun here then Subject Zero?**__ Jeff asked_

_**I kill people that is fun and it is the only time they let me out**__," Subject Zero replied. She liked the sound of the voice in her head it makes her feel good to have someone to talk to. _

_The voice 'Jeff' sounds friendly even for a boy. She can tell it is a boy from the tone of his mental voice. _

_**I don't want to kill people,**__ Jeff said. _

_Now that is something different all the kids in here wanted to kill Subject Zero. She was pitted against them every time and it is monitored by the scientists to see who will be victorious. Never had anyone told her that they didn't want to fight before. _

**_Why don't you want to fight? Are you weak?_**_ She asked_

**_Yes_**_ was there reply. _

_That was a first. _

**_Why are you weak? If you are weak then you will die!_**_ She said _

**_My body is weak, but my mind and spirit are not. My grandmother taught me that, and when she finds out that they have done this to me then all the scientists are dead_**_ Jeff declared. _

_That is something new, for starters Subject Zero had never heard of any of the kids having families that would come for them. Most of the other kids were taken from their homes and placed here on Pragia at the Teltin facility. Jeff seems different, so confident and so bold as to say it. He was sure his grandmother was going to save him, an old woman. _

_**Why do you put so much faith into an old woman?** Subject Zero asked_

_The mental laugh she heard was completely different then what she expected, **trust me if you met my grandmother Martha then you will be in for a surprise. **_

_Subject Zero was now curious and wanted to know more about Jeff's grandmother. She wanted to talk more, but the door to her room opened and the scientists once again entered the room. _

_She hated the scientists. _

_They led her out towards the main study room where they inject her with drugs. She hated those drugs. She hated the people who make her do it in the first place. The forced her to the table and strap her down. Subject Zero cried when they injected her with such drugs. She felt her eyes grow heavy as they slowly turned black. _

_3 MONTHS LATER_

_A large ship has entered the Pragia system its four engines burning bright as it neared the planet. _

"_All systems are on silent we are nearing the planet's orbit," said a strange alien creature. _

_Javik a Prothean, stood just behind the pilot. The crew of the ship Normandy consists mainly of nonhuman personnel. The pilot seems to be the only other human around. With careful calculations the ship had entered orbit and began its rotation around the planet. It was quiet and stealthy giving it an edge over its adversary. _

"_We are near the planet's orbit relinquishing control to A.I.," the pilot said. _

"_Autopilot now engaged I have control," the A.I. Said. _

_Slowly the chair turned to reveal a woman in her late twenties with shoulder length black curly hair. Her tanned skin and dark reddish brown almost black eyes stared at the alien before her. She was rather short for a human but her physique made her look rather broad shouldered but athletic all the same. The years have changed her body from that of a nearly obese person into one that can kill you with a single glance. _

_Martha Kahalewai Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragons and many times great grandmother to Jeff Moreau stood up from her chair. She wore a form fitting outfit showing off her athletic physique. You could say she strikes you as attractive but at the same time strike fear into your heart by just a glance. _

_For her eyes hold a totally different tale. _

_They are _old_ and from a different time. _

_Getting up Martha walked towards Javik, "What have you found so far?" she asked _

"_Morgana found that place to be crawling with guards and possible civilians. Her sensors indicated that there is an area that has multiple heat signatures which I will show you," Javik replied over the comm._

_Martha walked towards the back room which is behind the elevator. That is the main communications room and the area that they use to determine where to strike. Walking through the briefing room and into the what was dubbed the 'War Room' she entered the main area of communication._

_Javik stood there overlooking a hologram of the facility with a female Krogan whom Martha met while on Tuchanka, the Krogan home world. She was an infertile female seeing as fertile females were jealously kept on the homeworld. Martha could have easily cured her of the genophage but she insisted on remaining infertile. This allowed her to focus on the mission and on the crew the other member that is with them is __Liselle,_ _an Asari form Omega and daughter of Aria T'loak the syndicate queen. Both had joined Martha's crew a year after the incident on Thessia. __Javik was found on Eden Prime about six months after the incident. _

_They along with the other members of Martha's crew came from all different parts of the galaxy. All of them knowing what is at stake and all of them representing their species. Off to the side is a hanar named Cavoc who is in charge of communications. The door opened from the other side of the room and a Turian walked in this one is in charge of weapons and explosives. _

_A few other members of Martha's team assembled into the waiting room a Volus, two more Krogan these ones are male, two Drell one male one female, a female Turian, two more Protheans, a Quarian, a few aliens of unknown origins, three Batarians and a Keeper from the Citadel. _

_Martha had to remember how she had gotten the Keeper off the space station in the first place. It was not easy given that they need the constant feed from the station's main computer to stay alive but this Keeper went rogue an anomaly amongst its kind. Martha found him some time ago and had taken it into her care. Now the Keeper is her chief engineer along with the Quarian. _

"_It would seem as if the facility itself is some sort of research facility." Javik said showing a holographic outline of the facility. _

"_You are correct from what I have recorded within the last three hours. The facility is researching better ways of improving biotics. Unlike the Alliance however from the images I gotten from the video feeds they are less then kind to these children," the displaced voice of Morgana the ship's artificial intelligence._

"_If they are targeting children then they must have Jeff somewhere strapped up to a machine of sorts," the female Krogan said. _

"_Talia you know as well as I do how far Cerberus would go in the name of research. Their methods are cruel and unethical. We have to put an end to their research once and for all," said the Volus. _

"_I agree," said Javik then he turned to Martha, "How do we destroy something like this and safe guard the children?" _

_Martha turned to her second in command, "We split up into teams," she said, looking at the hologram, "Morgana where is Jeff," she said. _

"_Jeff 's DNA signature is located at the far side of the research facility near the Medical Bay. He is currently strapped to a table while the scientists are working to try and figure out how Jeff is able to control his powers without the use of implants," Morgana said. _

"_Damn it! We have to get him out," said the Turian. _

"_We will Titus but you need to remember rushing in there to help my grandson will not help him," said Martha. _

_The Turian named Titus shut up fast. Martha then turned back towards the hologram._

"_Like I said we need to do this in teams, and we need to do this carefully. If we get just one thing wrong then Jeff and the other children will die," Martha said. _

_The others nodded, "Alright Javik you will head the first group here," Martha said indicating an area near the medical facility, "There you will find Jeff and place the homing signal on him. Morgana will then beam him on board directly into medical. Have Moluk and his team ready to receive multiple patients and have a water tank ready for Jeff. Because of his condition I am taking no chances." _

_Javik nodded and then started sending the message through his omni-tool. _

_Martha then looked at where the other entrances are, "Titus you will take a team here near the main entrance to distract security giving Javik's crew time to get Jeff and any other civilian out." _

_The Turian nodded as he also began typing on is omni-tool. _

_Martha looked at a third area of the facility, "Alright Liselle you and Meek will head here towards the main communications towers. I need to you create an uplink between the facility and Morgana. Morgana can only get readings off the sensors from the ship, but I need you two to get in and provide that uplink. If possible jam all transmissions off the base and create a loop to prevent any more communications from getting out," at this the Asari and the Volus nodded. _

"_Gus you will be down with Loki in Engineering providing teleportation back up. Be ready to beam out any of our people if things get ugly," The Quarian and the Keeper nodded knowing what they have to do and set their omni-tools to be ready. _

"_Sithal, Mortis, Keigar you three will head towards the main facility and provide a second distraction. Take out any of the guards that are on that side of the building there I will come in with Visala, Nireen, and Thane we will take up the rear and provide cover to make sure that no one slips out while we rescue Jeff. Now does everyone know what they are supposed to do?" Martha said and the others nodded understanding their part in this mission. _

"_Good luck out there you will need it," Martha said. _

_SUBJECT ZERO'S CELL_

_**Subject Zero?** Jeff called _

_Subject Zero had been in another round of drugs and fighting and she was slowly coming to. The last fight had totally exhausted her and she really did not want to deal with Jeff right now. _

_**Subject Zero wake up! We are under attack!** Jeff cried _

_It was the sound of an explosion that quickly cleared all the drugs from Zero's mind. Now alert Zero was rushing to the window. The explosions that greeted her quickly had her hiding under the desk once again. She was shocked into reality when gunfire was heard coming from the courtyard just beyond the window. The sounds of the guards rushing past had Subject Zero remain where she is hidden. _

_**Jeff? Jeff what is happening?** Subject Zero asked_

_Jeff's voice was weak but he still had enough strength to answer, **I can sense them Zero my family they have come for me** Jeff said. _

_**Your family?** Zero said_

_**Yes, my family they are here for me. If you wish to speak to them just do what you did with me send your thoughts out and hold on to them** Jeff said. It was then that Zero felt his presence fade to nothing but empty silence. _

_**Jeff? JEFF!** She called _

_The mental silence was all she could feel in her head. Slowly she remembered what Jeff told her about talking to his family. _

_But she is scared! She don't know if she could handle talking to an adult mind. The door suddenly opened and a group of scientists rushed in. Subject Zero suddenly found herself bound and rushed out when the explosions hit. The first scientist held out a gun and started shooting down the hall. Subject Zero was frightened at the sound of the explosions deafened her ears. _

_**JEFF WHERE ARE YOU?** She shouted not caring where it went. _

_**Who are you?** A feminine voice asked _

_**I am Subject Zero a friend of Jeff's are you a member of his family?** The mental voice of Subject Zero clearly showed her fear. _

_**I am his grandmother,** was the reply. _

_Subject Zero nearly leaped from her position in the hands of her guards, _his grandmother!_ Now that is something that Subject Zero is not familiar with but she was willing to help Jeff in all that she had the power to. _

_**Can you help my friend Jeff he is not responding and I fear he is hurt** Zero said. _

_**I already have a team on its way to help him where are you currently?** Jeff's grandmother said. _

_**I am being led out of my cell by some guards** Zero replied. _

_There was silence for a moment, **can you break free of their control?** Was the question. _

_**I can use my powers on them but they had injected drugs into me so I don't know if I can focus on them well enough to do it** Subject Zero said. _

_**You don't have to focus just give enough of a pull where I can find you** Jeff's grandmother replied. _

_Subject Zero then started to focus her energy and called up her biotic powers. She glowed blue for a few seconds before a blinding pulse filled the room knocking everyone back. The scientists fell backwards while Subject Zero stood standing. _

_**I know where you are now and should be there in a few minutes** Jeff's grandmother replied. _

_Sure enough the guards all stood up and one yanked Subject Zero by the hair. She screamed when he pulled her by the scalp. Subject Zero was panicking now as the guard pulled her after a few scientists. The rest of the guards came up from the rear. _

_The explosions filled the halls as gunshots were fired in one direction. The lights on the far side of the hallway where they were heading were out except for the holographic interface on the door. It was there that the door opened and a hooded figure in a dark cloak came out. The hood covered the person's face but the men all stopped and pointed their guns at the figure in front of them. _

"_Step aside!" the guard called firing a shot in the direction of the figure. As soon as the shot was fired a hand went up and the bullet stopped in mid air. More shots were fired and the same thing happened. _

_The figure then moved their hand and the bullets fell to the ground. Slowly the figure lifted its head to revealing glowing red eyes. The eyes themselves were slitted like that of a demon. More shots were fired but each time they missed the figure as it disappeared into the shadows. _

_Only to reappear behind them in a flash of biotic energy. With a single stroke the figure revealed herself to be a woman. _

_A young woman. _

_Subject Zero watched as each of the guards were dispatched and the scientists tried to run only to feel the woman's pull as she pulled them back and smeared them against the wall. Another guard came out of nowhere and in a flash something shinny came into the air and the man's head came off cleanly. The woman had a sword in her hand and not a single drop of blood was on it. Slowly she put it back in its sheath on her back. Slowly the woman turned to look at the girl in front of her. Her dark curly hair came down in front of her face in waves but her eyes stopped glowing. _

_Slowly she turned towards Subject Zero and the twelve year old could see the woman was dressed in form fitting armor. Her movements were like that of cat silent but deadly. She moved in shadows and struck like lightning. The guards did not stand a chance. The woman used her biotics to burn them to ash while others she took out with her sword. When the last of them was dispatched she came to knelt in front of Subject Zero. _

"_You're Jeff's grandmother?" Subject Zero said. _

"_Yes, I am older then I look; much older; I am Martha is Subject Zero your name?" she asked_

"_Yeah, I don't know my real name if I had one," Zero replied. _

"_Well Subject Zero when we get back to my ship you and I are going to discuss your name ok?" she said _

_Subject Zero nodded, "How old are you?" she asked Martha. _

"_Lets just say for now that I make even your grandmother look young," Martha replied. _

_A large explosion shook the building causing Subject Zero to hold onto Martha. The older woman remained on her feet as she held onto Subject Zero. When the rumbling ended she slowly peeled Subject Zero away from her. _

"_Alright Zero you have to listen to me ok?" she said and the girl nodded. _

"_Ok, I am going to give you a device that will take you to my ship. Don't be alarmed when you suddenly find yourself in another place. The people on the other side, my crew mates will take care of you. They will look after you while I go take care of some unfinished business ok?" she said _

_Subject Zero nodded in understanding as she received a small device from Martha. _

"_Loki, Gus I have a child here that needs emergency transport beam her out on this signal," Martha said into her comm. _

_Subject Zero was washed away in a beam of light and she then instantly found herself in a room of some sort. She nearly screamed at the sight of the Quarian and the Keeper when she found herself on the other side of the transport beam. It was the sight of the Keeper that quickly quelled anything that Subject Zero felt when the strange insectoid alien began waving its four arms around in panic. It was when Subject Zero looked down at herself that she realized that her biotics were live. _

_She quickly quelled them to ease her hosts. _

_Silently the Keeper waved her towards the entrance of the room she was in. When she gotten out the keeper led her towards the elevator towards the medical bay. The medical bay was full of kids from the facility and she quickly tried to shy away. _

_It was one boy who quickly came up to her and held her hand gently. He was heavily scarred from the brutal experiments as his face was distorted beyond repair. _

"_I am Aresh what is your name?" he asked_

"_Subject Zero," Zero replied_

"_Subject Zero? Then you are the ones the scientists hurt us for," he said and she started to back away afraid the other kids wanted to hurt her. _

_When the boy Aresh saw this he felt sorry for what he said and held out his hand again. _

"_Don't be frightened we are not going to hurt you. They hurt you just as much as they hurt us so we are not going to hurt you," he said. _

_Slowly Subject Zero accepted his hand and he gently pulled her out, "Don't be scared," he said_

_The other kids quickly gathered around her and offered their hands to her and held her by the shoulder gently. Their acceptance of her proved that they were not angry. She was more the happy to obliged when she started to cry. _

"_Don't worry the angels are here to punish the bad people," another kid said this one a girl. _

"_Angels?" Subject Zero replied. _

"_Yeah I prayed to God like my mommy told me to before she died. She told met that when the bad people hurt you really bad just pray to God and he will send his angels to punish the bad people. I believe these people are the angels that mommy was talking about," she said. _

_Subject Zero had not thought about that but she remembered Jeff telling her that he was a dragon and dragons look out for one another. _

"_No, God did not send angels to help us. He sent dragons to burn the bad people," Subject Zero said. _

_MEANWHILE_

_Martha walked into the Medical Bay where Javik and his team are attempting to try and unhook the prone form of a teenager off of the life support machines. _

"_Where is he?" Martha said storming in. _

"_We just found him when I called," Javik said looking serious. Martha was not happy by this as she looked at her grandson covered in wires. His face was blue and his breath barely came out of his nostrils. He looked close to death as he slowly opened his eyes weakly and stared at Martha. _

_Those green eyes are what made Martha's soften for her descendent. _

_**Grandma?** He said to her telepathically._

_**Jeff what did they do to you?** Martha said holding his hand to hers. _

_The images that flooded through her mind filled her with disbelief. Torture, experimentation, drugs, that was just the tip of the iceberg. As each of Jeff's memories filled her the angrier she had gotten. Fire began to form in her hands as the images finally ended. Javik and his team watched their leader become very angry. _

"_Javik take my grandson back to the ship there is something I must do," Martha said. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Jack was jolted awake when a hand gently touched her side. She knew instinctively who it was because she did not reach for her gun. Jeff stood over her holding a cup of coffee out in his hand. The smell wafted her nostrils and the urge to wake up had finally fingered their way into Jack's head.

"Thanks," she said

"No prob sis, so tell me taking a trip into memory lane," Jeff said looking at the necklace in Jack's hand.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Which one?" Jeff asked.

"The time when Martha rescued us from Cerberus," Jack said.

"Oh yeah that time," Jeff said.

Jack knows exactly how Jeff feels. The Teltin Facility never leaves anyone since that place pretty much haunts her dreams. Even after her rescue her and Jeff had been together for years till Jeff finally left to Jack's dismay.

"I asked Shepard if we can revisit Pragia. I want some closure from that place. All I know was that Martha did something to the facility because when she transported me to the Original Normandy her hands were flaming which means she was really pissed. Now however since I am no longer the scared little girl I can finally return to this planet of my nightmares and see for myself what she did to the place." Jack said.

Jeff chuckled as he also remembered something, "Now I guess it is my turn to adopt the psychopath." he said.

"Shut the fuck up Moreau!" Jack laughed.

TBC

**A/n: you can find the symbol on the Normandy SR-0 here blackdragon21 . /art/ My-Tribal-Symbol-433557292**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dragon's Dance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**A/n: I really am going slow with this; work is killing me! So stick with it folks this will mostly be based in Mass Effect 2, but a fair warning this is a MAJOR A.U. Fic so don't go there with me. **

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6: The Dragon's Dance**

ILLIUM YEAR 2185

A lone dancer stood at the Moonlight Lounge ready to take to the stage. Her poise was true as she slowly walked out into the light. She was an Asari like no other dressed in clothes like no other. The clothes were human make from when she visited Earth and studied human culture.

Slowly her hands began to make slow and silent movements. Her arms were graceful and fluid as she popped out her hip a few times and leaving her top portion stationary she rotated her hips. The audience clapped and cheered. The dancer enchanted them with her flexibility, her poise. Her long dark blue skin and glowing white markings. The jewels she had on her head, neck and arms along with her costume fit naturally for her. It was an ancient human design from the Middle Eastern part of Earth. Still the Asari had taken time to master the art of the dance.

The dancer was then joined by another a male human this time who danced with her enjoying the rhythm of the drums and the soft flow of the violins. They moved as one enjoying their time on stage to the enchanting of the audience.

While they danced a lone figure watched from the rafters her poise was just as graceful. Martha stood in the shadows observing her students distracting the audience while she pursue the real prize. She silently moved through the darkness; a predator on the prowl.

Her prize was at the end of the hallway of the hotel they lodged themselves in. The good thing about being an alleged rock band was that fact that you can book yourself in any high class hotel without paying a single credit. The host and the sponsors pay for your room and board.

Martha quickly exited the hotel using a maintenance opening. Silently she crept over the rooftop of the hotel. Looking at the night sky of Nos Astra, the capital of Illium. Her target was located just several floors down from where she was. Spreading her arms out she let herself fall several stories down. As she fell her body flowed down like the air currents that blew past the buildings.

As she fell she changed her form into something native to Illium. The bird species that she transformed into had a mind like that of a pigeon. The difference is that its neck is longer and its beak is curved like an ibis. The feathers of this creature were blue with white trim and spotted in dark blue spots. The eyes of this creature are red making it look more exotic every glance one takes.

Martha then flew off towards the distant window that it sought. The wings of this bird have evolved to soar through the tall buildings as she dipped down towards the lower floors. The size of this bird thankfully was quite small so it would not be noticed. The alarm systems installed on this particular room were not made for an animal that is considered a city pest.

Landing on the window sill Martha watched the movement from within. The current occupants of the room were busy with amusing themselves. Something someone like Martha no longer does since the feeling has been lost to her years ago. She pretended to eat any sort of crumbs off the floor. The occupants kept to themselves completely ignoring the bird outside. Other birds quickly few down to enjoy the food that thankfully was laid down on the ground for them.

Martha's eyes went up to the security system above and flew quickly out of the way of the cameras and into the shadows. There she shifted back to her original form and taking out her omni-tool overloaded the security system.

Silently as a cat she entered the room. The two occupants were still having fun giving Martha time to go through some files on a nearby computer. Martha was all too familiar with computers and their evolutions since the 1980's. Since she was born in that era she had kept herself up to date with those systems. Even now nearly two hundred years later she became an expert hacker and tech engineer thanks to her late husband. Using that to her advantage she quickly studied the files on the system at the same time keeping her bare feet on the ground.

Her bare feet were her way to feeling for anyone coming at her. She was well aware of those who wish to kill her for what she can do. As soon as she hacked into the system she began to download everything from the man's computer into her omni-tool. As it loaded she made sure to leave no evidence of her existence on this machine. With practice she covered her trail and headed out returning the security system to how it was and flew away in the form of a bird.

When she landed on the roof of the hotel again she resumed her true form and walked back down into the Maintenance shaft and back towards the theater. When she got back the dancers were nearing the end of their session. Martha then had gotten the materials she needed from that room. Signaling the dancers that she was done she faded into the shadows.

NORMANDY SR-0 COMMUNICATIONS ROOM

Martha walked back onto her ship the hallways were filled with her crew. As members of the crew aligned themselves and saluted her she nodded her head in return.

"Morgana what have we found?" Martha asked

"The data you have uploaded proves that Cerberus has indeed began research on a derelict Reaper. All crew members had been seen showing signs of indoctrination at the earliest stages. The Illusive Man wishes to find the fastest way into the Omega 4 relay to stop the Collectors. At the same time he wishes to find out what the Collectors know about the Reapers. Already he wants to use the technology for himself to help build his army of controlled soldiers." Morgana said.

Martha's eyes narrowed at the sight of the plans on her data pad.

"So he just wants to use the Reapers as a way to gain power. I guess he could not fight off indoctrination after all," Martha sighed as she put it down. Her hears then heard the sounds of something clicking like many feet. Turning she spotted one of her chief engineers Loki the Keeper. The Keeper was found on the citadel some years back his signal box was malfunctioning and since malfunctions like that kill Keepers Martha had fixed his box allowing a looping signal to pass through. That in turn freed the Keeper from his containment of the Citadel and allowed him to think for himself. Martha knew that the Catalyst A.I. was still able to retake control so she let him board her ship as a new member to her crew.

"Yes Loki?" Martha said warmly to the Keeper.

"Master Martha we are picking up radio signals from the room that you were in. It would seem as if our guest is finally back on his feet," he said and Martha smirked.

DESTARA HOTEL ILLIUM

The stage lit up once again at the Destara hotel. The same dancer as before was on stage showing her skills to the audience. They clapped and cheered at her showing off her skills as a dancer. Already the music was playing and an Arab Speaking human was singing on the speakers.

The dancer was joined by a human from the side. This one had dark hair that was wavy and wild that stretched down to her lower back. She mixed her dancing with something more primal as she used different styles from all across the galaxy. The jewels on her body and the coins around her belt added to the exotic effect.

Up in the V.I.P section of the stage however the guest of honor was busy observing the view. He enjoyed the fact that something different came into town. That something was exotic dancers that learned the dancing arts from all across the galaxy and beyond. He never noticed the dark figure that emerged from the shadows as she came closer.

"Still liking your exotic entertainment eh?" a voice said from behind.

Startled he turned to find a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at him.

"Martha," he said

"Nice to see you too," Martha said as she slowly emerged from the shadows.

"So tell me why is the grandmaster of the Order of the Dragons doing here in a place like this?" he said holding a drink.

"I believe you have something I want," Martha said.

The man lit a cigarette and smiled, "You know as well as I do that what you want you will not get," with that he flicked his hand and two men entered the room both armed.

Martha smirked as they came to disarm her. In a flash her hand shot out and hit the first man's solar plexus then she charged at the second with her right leg doing a sweep before he tried to bring his gun to bare. Martha had him down on the ground unconscious.

"Now I believe you have something of mine," Martha said stepping closer.

"Now what is it that you desire," the man said the lights quickly came on and Martha could clearly see him in his tuxedo with his cigarette in his mouth. His short clean cut hair and well trimmed beard was all that any rich and important person would notice.

But not Martha.

She was far too old for that.

She slowly walked towards the man and placed her hands on each side of the chair. Then she leaned in close to him her face nearly on his. She made emphasis on having smoke come out of her mouth and her teeth extra sharp to give emphasis.

"You know Mr. Hock you can play all the games you want but you can't fool me," Martha replied.

"Indeed I can't fool you Grandmaster you have always played me. Even before I became the person I am now. No one can defeat Martha Kahalewai in battle except for two granddaughters who knew your weakness. I guess the great immortal is not so immortal after all," he said smirking.

"You can turn me into a statue again Hock and smash me into pieces but I always come back," Martha replied and then in an instant she was in his face with her hand in his chest.

"Since you are done stalling lets really get to business shall we," Martha said and his eyes widened when he felt her hand surround his heart.

Martha was through playing games she can be both benevolent and wise and ruthless at the same time. Just like the form she chooses to become she can be both destructive and protective. Hock's eyes were wide like saucers when he felt that hand squeeze.

"Now as I said you have something I want and I want to know where it is," Martha said.

Hock could feel her hand squeeze his heart from within and was sweating profusely, "You probably hacked my system on it so why come to me!" he chocked.

"Because the other object I am looking for is not on some computer. The stone you had stolen from me years ago WHERE IS IT!" Martha demanded.

"I keep it somewhere where even you can't penetrate," Hock laughed.

It was then that he felt his heart squeeze. His eyes continued to bulge as Martha squeezed tighter.

"We can do this the easy way Hock or we can do this the hard way either way will be painful to you," she said.

Hock's eyes began to roll back as Martha squeezed harder.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I YEILD! I WILL TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!" he shouted.

"Good, now tell me where is my memory stone!" Martha growled.

NORMANDY SR-2 NEAR THE PRAGIA SYSTEM

The Normandy appeared over the skies of Pragia the system where Jack insisted they visit. It was a world that brought her both pain and suffering. It was this world that made her life a nightmare.

And it was this world that brought back her humanity.

That reason is sitting beside her. Her best friend and older brother also shared the same thoughts as they began a slow orbit around the planet. Long dead satellites hung over the horizon that are no longer functioning due to poor maintenance.

Jeff stared at the planet that brought so much pain to him. He looked down at his hands where the old scars of his torture remained. Though faint they reminded him of his time on this horrible planet. But the reason he was here was to find closure along with Jack.

"We are now in orbit around the planet Pragia I have the coordinates for the Teltin Facility Commander whenever you are ready," he said.

"Alright Joker just be ready in ten," Commander Shepard said over the comm.

Jack had insisted that Jeff come along too since this was the world where they met. Shepard did not ask why just that she insisted that she be brought here. She figured that as long as Jack was distracted then they can't complete their mission against the Collectors.

So both of them were currently getting the shuttle ready to launch towards the planet. It was hard enough already to deal with this but it had to be done. Slowly with some help Jeff was placed in the shuttle. He went immediately to the control center while Jack, Shepard, Jacob and Miranda went to sit in the passengers section. Garrus sat in the Copilot's chair while Mordin and Zaeed was the last to get on.

The shuttle ride down to Pragia was uneventful as they neared their landing site.

Jack had explained to Shepard about the trees when they saw what remained of the Teltin base.

"Fuck! What the fuck did she do to this place?" Jack said.

"Who?" Shepard asked

"Joker's grandmother," Jack said.

"Joker said that his grandmother lived on Eden Prime?" Shepard said.

"This was before she settled there. She was a spacer before that! And man did she have a temper. I knew she would do something in retaliation for those fuckers taking her grandson but this!" Jack replied.

The ground was in ruins as the shuttle neared the area where the Teltin Facility was. However the buildings were beyond repair and not much of it remained. Only bits and pieces of buildings and deep cracks in the earth told the story of what really happened here in this terrible place.

The shuttle landed just outside of the burned ruins. There was not a single tree growing in this area. Some places still carried smoke from the ground as if the fires never went out. Skeletons of the guards lay all over the place and still there was the smell of burned flesh and metal.

Shepard stepped out of the shuttle and was shocked to see the damage done to the place.

"Normally the trees would grow back in a matter of hours. I am surprised that they refused to grow in this area." Jeff said looking around.

Shepard held her gun out along with Garrus and Jacob. Miranda was running her omni-tool around the area trying to see if there was any residue to what had happened here. There was hardly any trace of what had happened here only the residue of blood and ash.

"Your grandmother Joker must have had some firepower to be able to melt buildings such as these. Cerberus built their facilities to last any assault," Miranda said.

"Hey Cheerleader your friends were assholes they tortured and experimented on us and put enough drugs in us to fuck us over for the rest of our lives." Jack said.

"This was a secret Cerberus Facility," Miranda said.

"Was until Joker's grandmother got pissed off and bombed this place from orbit," Jack said.

They walked around what's left of the courtyard. There was not a single building left standing as far as Shepard could tell. The blackened earth crunched beneath their feet as they moved further into the ruins. The forest was filled with the sounds of distant native birds and other animals. The trees it seems refused to come even close to the charred ground.

As they walked further in and the bodies became more evident they noticed movement at the very center of the ruins. Guns were quickly released and Jeff found himself at the center of the ring. Slowly the figure turned towards them.

"Aresh?" Jack said.

"Jack? Jeff? Is that really you?" he said standing up to his full height.

He was not very tall but he was rather skinny with pock marked skin and clean cut clothes. He slowly approached them from the center and his arms flew open when Jack melted into his embrace and he hugged her back.

"You know this guy?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah we know him. He was one of the kids that my grandmother rescued that day. He and the other kids had been given homes on Eden Prime and other planets since Cerberus has killed off most of the families of the children," Jeff said.

"Jeff look at you when word had gotten out that you were in the Alliance I had no idea that you had put on some muscle," Aresh replied as he looked Jeff up and down.

It was then that his eyes settled on the logo on Jeff's shirt, "Cerberus?" he said and then his eyes narrowed.

Jeff slowly started to back away until Jack came in front.

"You two are working for Cerberus? After all they did to us?" he said.

"We are not working for Cerberus," Jack said standing tall.

Aresh eyed them up, "Then explain to me why Jeff and a couple of the other guys here have Cerberus Logo's on their shirts?" he said.

"We are using their resources but we don't actually work for them. We are going after the Collectors," Jack said.

Aresh growled low in his throat, "If there is one thing that I hate more then Cerberus its the Collectors," he said and he turned away from them. His biotics blaring to life.

He then let loose a fireball that destroyed a barely standing building and watched it crumble to the ground.

"Did you do this?" Shepard asked.

"No, this was done long ago by Jeff's grandmother. She had one hell of a temper and when she found out her grandson and all of us were tortured and experimented on she sent those bastards at Cerberus a message. 'Don't fuck with my grandson," Aresh said.

He then pointed to a piece of wall that was left standing. They all had to stare long and hard at the message written in blood.

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,  
Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!  
Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,  
Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein

Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,  
Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!  
Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,  
Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,  
Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!  
Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,  
Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!

Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,  
Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!  
Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,  
Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! 

"Who the fuck wrote that?" Jacob asked

Jeff already knew that answer and knew the lyrics by heart. It can only be the work of his grandmother she was the only one twisted enough to do this. He also recognized the song from one of the lullabies that she used to sing to him when he was a child. The words seemed to burn with an intensity that would scare anyone who does not know the language of dragons. He remembered Martha often uses it as a code to speak to others of the Order. It was something that Jeff knew by heart. He and Jack both knew the language and it was not surprising that Martha would do something like this for the children who had died in this horrible place.

There was one thing that Jeff knew it was that when you kill children in front of his grandmother she will kill you without hesitation. That was a major no, no in her book.

"It was written long ago," said Aresh.

"I can tell that," Jacob replied.

"I am sorry but do I look like an archeologist to you," Aresh replied.

"Just what are you doing here Aresh?" Jeff asked.

"I was trying to find some closure from all that has happened years ago. All I ever wanted was to see for myself what happened after Jeff's grandmother went berserk. We only remember bits and pieces of it, but we remember all that happened that day. Just not the end results," Aresh replied.

"So you came back here to find closure, just like Jack," said Shepard.

"Yes," Aresh replied.

The rest of the group had remained quiet as Jack and Jeff walked towards where Aresh was standing. The ruins remained smoking as they each pulled out a necklace with a stone attached to the end. Each was elaborate in form as they looked back towards the crowd.

"We will wait by the shuttle," Garrus said sensing their need for privacy.

They slowly moved away allowing Aresh, Jack and Jeff to stand alone, and remember that horrid day.

The sound of thunder overhead had them all looking up towards the stormy skies. Then just like magic the rain began to fall. It began to pour but the three still stood there looking at the wall where the words were carved into stone.

"Just typical of my grandmother to include the words to a song," Jeff said as he ran his hand along the stone.

It was smooth and durable something only his grandmother would do to remind those who have created this place that she is still hunting them. Jack and Aresh both touched their necklaces that were hidden under their clothes. Jeff did the same reluctantly as he turned towards them.

"I guess we now know what happened after you were sent to the ship," Jeff said to Jack.

"Yeah all I remember seeing before I was put on the Normandy was your grandmother's hands burning with fire. I did not know that she would do this," she said spreading her hands out wide.

"She had a temper when it came to children," Jeff replied.

"So now what?" asked Jack

"Aresh have you been keeping up with any activities lately?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I've only been here for two weeks getting some closure but I keep in touch with what is going on with the others." He said.

"Do you know what is going on?" Jeff replied.

"Yeah, It seems as if your grandmother is after her memory stone a guy named Donovan Hock has it. Last I heard she went to Illium to get it. Our numbers have grown since the fall of the SR-1 Jeff. We now have Salarians joining our cause as well as Elcore. The Batarian Government has reported Reaper activity near the Viper Nebula. They had managed to get an Alliance deep cover operative and is currently holding her in prison. Javik thinks that the Alliance is planing something so have asked the Watchers to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and to keep an eye out on the colony there." Aresh said

"That's 300,000 Batarians living in that planet." Jeff said

"Yeah, the Order is keeping an eye out on that colony and the Watcher is on standby ready to evac the entire colony when they do strike. We have been suspicious of Reaper activity for some time and with the Alliance watching out we now know for sure something is up. Martha thinks that by finding her stone she can answer those questions. You know how her mind works," Aresh said.

"Yeah we all know how her mind works." Jack replied.

"What else do you know?" Jeff asked

"I know about Cerberus's resurrection plan to resurrect Commander Shepard. I see you brought the full project here," Aresh said.

"Yeah, she is the real deal. What did they do about the clone?" Jeff asked.

"Clone? What clone?" Jack asked

"That's right you were in jail when this went down. Apparently Cerberus tried to clone Shepard from a fragment of her DNA. Well that failed when they realized that the clone will not have Shepard's memories. Unlike the Order who uses memory stones to get a person to remember who they are when they failed. Cerberus had ditched the clone and went to find the real Shepard's corpse. Liara T'Soni had stolen the body from the Shadow Broker. That asshole was going to sell it to the Collectors." Jeff said.

"Fuck," Jack replied.

"Yeah so Liara managed to steal the body and bring it to Cerberus who had the means to bring back the dead. Their methods are less then Ethical." Aresh finished.

The three stood there in silence while the rain poured on them. Lightning struck the skies as they bowed their heads low to make sure that nothing was blown.

"So Cerberus brought Commander Shepard back to life?" Jack said

"Yeah, but I bet they had safeguards that not even Miranda knows about. I know she was part of the project that brought her back but remember they do things behind the back of even their most loyal operatives." Aresh finished.

"So somehow they have Shepard on a leash none that she knows about," Jeff said.

"Yeah so I would keep an eye out for Shepard. Make sure that she is alright before proceeding further," Aresh replied.

"I know and if you see my grandmother tell her that Jack and I said hi and tell her what is going on," Jeff said.

"Don't worry I will," Aresh replied.

Both Jeff and Jack began to walk back both their arms were around each others shoulders in a sibling fashion. Apparently they were not the only ones who noticed.

There in the rain was none other then Maria Shepard soaked just as they were as they all held each other in solitude. Her heart went out to them as they neared where they were. She opened her arms like an elder sister and both of them hugged her and held her tight. Jeff began to memorize her scent even under her black armor. It was rosemary, mint and gunpowder. Those were her and he was admiring it all when she slowly pulled apart from them. She nodded to them in understanding her eyes moist and she hugged Jeff especially. Jack saw the look of surprise on Jeff's face and the blush that appeared. She is so going to get him for that.

They all boarded the shuttle. The others did not say anything as Jeff took control of the helm and flew them upwards towards the Normandy.

THREE HOURS LATER

Jack flew across the landing pad her sword swinging was incredible. She moved so fast that the others who sat down watched her dance. Garrus sat down eating a dextro-lipo bar being glad to finally get on their way to the Citadel. Dr. Chakwas was there also enjoying a drink with the Turian. The two of them along with Jeff decided to watch the dance with Jack and the sword. Out of all the crew the only one who knows about dragons was Mordin who was late coming down. Knowing the Salarian he was too into his research.

Jeff had EDI make sure that no one was around to watch Jack go out and do what she does best.

She moved her sword with fluid grace as she used the buckets of water to demonstrate how fast she could swing by slicing water droplets. Garrus was amazed by the skill of the biotic. She moved like she was dancing when she twirled that sword around. Not only that but thanks to EDI Jack could really cut loose with her biotics by splitting the sword in two and dancing around like a true dancer.

"Just how many archaic weapons you had in your stuff Jack?" asked Garrus.

"Quite a bit it is good to keep sharp. I bet Jeff had some too before he went to the Alliance," she mocked.

"Shut up about that," Jeff said,

"Make me!" Jack mocked

In a flash Jeff used his biotics to tackle Jack to the ground and both were laughing as he started to tickle her. She then shoved him off of her a little too hard.

Jeff went flying into the wall but before he did he did a flip in midair and used his legs as a spring.

Launching himself off he then did a number of flips before landing on Jack again. Jack this time took her sword out and fought back.

Jeff did the same as he parried with his sword. Moving as if his life depended on it he avoided hit after hit. He was using his biotics to protect his bones from harm. Jack was using that to her advantage as she tried to ware him down. Garrus was impressed by the movements of these two as they blocked, parried, and struck at one another.

It was when Jeff disarmed Jack that things gotten more intense. Jack had used her biotics to move the buckets of water against Jeff. Jeff moved out of the way and used fluid hand movements to swing the water back at Jack. It was a water toss. Jack then moved the water away from her and switched to fire. Jeff called the water up and froze it in his hands turning it into a bow staff. Twirling it around he parried the fireballs.

Twirling it like a kung-fu master he sailed over Jack as she called her two swords up again by extending her hands. Jeff twirled his weapon around but Jack smirked as she came across the room with her two swords on fire.

The hissing noise that came from it melted through Jeff's staff and it evaporated into steam. Jack brought down her swords again but Jeff blocked by putting his hands up and clapping them around the blade.

Garrus was even more impressed with his friend's show of strength. The blue biotics helped to keep his legs from giving out on him but he knew that eventually Jeff would tire and when that happened he did not know.

The fight was intense Jeff did a series of flips to get away from Jack and her swords. Eventually they both were sweating from head to foot. Only bruises were shown but they used their sweat to heal themselves.

Jeff gave a swift kick to Jack's face sending her flying to the ground. She had gotten to her feet and felt her face and tasting the blood that came from her nose. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cylinder. Smirking Jeff did the same and both gotten into fighting positions again. Pulling out a second one they both hooked it up together and faced each other.

"Now what are those two things for...?" Garrus was about ask when they both lit up and they began to attack each other.

"Ok I rest my case," he said.

The two clashed like never before as lightsabers met with a rain of fire and lightning. The two clashed in a lightning battle of such intensity that Garrus found himself enjoying the dextro friendly popcorn that Dr. Chakwas provided. The two watched as the lightsabers came clashing together and Jeff and Jack both found themselves sweating as they faced each other. Jeff then rushed at Jack and the other extended her hand to blow him away from her.

Jeff flew across the shuttle deck only to twist in the air like a cat and land on the door to the airlock and bounce back at Jack. The two continued their triad till they both grew tired and sore. When both could barely hold up a lightsaber they quickly extinguished it and bowed low to each other.

Jeff then let go of the biotics he used to keep his bones intact and nearly collapsed. Garrus was on him in an instant and was surprised to find that Jeff is really light! With his muscular build he was surprised that the human was lighter then others he had to hold up.

"Just get me to a shower and I will be fine," Jeff said.

"I want to look at you after your shower Jeff," Dr. Chakwas said.

Nodding Jeff was carried to the elevator. The trip was short seeing as the crew deck was cleared of any personnel. Miranda was in her office so she would not see anyone as they snuck Jeff to the men's room to clean up. Garrus was there to help him into the shower and get him some clean clothes. Jack went into the women's restroom to get cleaned up as well.

MEN'S BATHROOM

"Damn Joker did not know you had it in you to fight like that!" Garrus said as he helped him into the stall.

Jeff was used to people helping him when he was injured so it did not bother him so much that a Turian was helping him bathe. Garrus had to take a bath himself seeing as he too was dirty. Working in the guns all day did not help matters.

Since only the handicap stall is the only one large enough for anyone to use Jeff began to undress and Garrus helped him down to nothing. Since both of them used to shower together on the SR-1 which had no stalls for showers they were used to seeing each other naked even after all these years.

Jeff just sat there as the water began to message him and Garrus quickly cleaned himself up hoping to help Jeff with his injuries. Seeing the human suddenly have his bruises disappear from the water washing over him Garrus could not help but be amazed at this human.

"I take it that is from your biotics right?" Garrus said.

"Yep, it was one of the first things my grandmother taught me," Jeff replied.

"Healing? Imagine the possibilities of that talent Joker many people would want to know how you learned how to heal with your biotics," Garrus said.

"Yeah it was a popular thing back on Earth when the Order of the Dragon was in its full glory," Jeff replied.

"What about now?" Garrus said.

"Well we will have to wait and see," Jeff replied.

Garrus can clearly see where all the bruises, burns and marks on Jeff from the various weapons had hit him were. The water as it washed over him suddenly made the wounds start to heal and wash away. He watched as Jeff waved his hand and all those marks just disappeared.

When Jeff was finished Garrus helped him put on his uniform and Jeff put on his own braces. Once he was fully dressed with his cap back on his head and Garrus in his civilian clothes. They made their way out to the mess hall. There Jack was waiting for them and pointed to the Medbay. Nodding Jeff made his way to the medbay to get his check up with the doctor. Dr. Chakwas examined him over to make sure he was alright. When he was fine she let him go to get something to eat.

"Now I have not danced like that in ages," Jack said as she poured on the food.

"Yeah, Well when we get to the Citadel I won't have to worry anymore about this crap every again," Jeff grimaced at the rations placed on the table before them.

"I have to agree and pity the cook since he is basically stuck on this stuff," Garrus replied.

"Don't worry Rupert added stuff that was Dextro for you Garrus," Jeff replied.

The Turian liked that.

CITADEL

"Kasumi Goto I presume," a voice said startling the thief.

Kasumi turned to find a figure in the shadows with a hood on her head just like her.

Unlike her however this figure was wearing a cloak that extends down to her ankles.

"Martha I presume," she said.

The figure smirked before removing her hood. Up in the rafters of the Citadel Wards it was an ideal hiding spot for two people who would rather not be seen.

"I have the data you requested and much more," she said holding out something that Kasumi thought she would never see again.

"Keiji's Greybox! How did you get it?" Kasumi asked

"I had a nice little chat with Mr. Hock the man who had taken that greybox from Keiji and yourself. When I heard about your problem I figured I could help with getting that Greybox for you when I went to retrieve what belonged to me," Martha replied.

"Your memory stone I presume," Kasumi said.

"Yes, when I saw the greybox next to the stone I knew who it belonged to. I knew Keiji personally he was a good friend of mine and his family was under the protection of the Dragons. Just like yours is," Martha replied.

"I can't thank you enough Kahalewai-san you had done me a great honor after all." Kasumi said.

"There is something I need you to do, I've heard that Cerberus has contacted you is that correct?" Martha said.

"Yes they had. I was going to use them to get the greybox back, but since you had already retrieved it for me I was considering canceling their offer. But when I read why they wanted me I could not help but be curious as to why they are tracking the best thief in the galaxy to fight an army of monsters." Kasumi replied.

Martha smirked, "Commander Shepard needs all the help she can get fighting the Collectors. The Alliance has refused to help as well as the Citadel Council so that leaves her enemy to help her fight the Reapers."

Kasumi had to think about it for a bit her mind was elsewhere.

"The Reapers are coming aren't they?" Kasumi asked

"Yes, they are coming just like the Watchers told us they would," Martha replied.

Kasumi was looking down at the passing sky cars that zoomed by along their specialized roadways.

"Just like in the stories that grandpa used to tell me and the other children of the Goto clan. The Reapers who have killed billions of races just justify their twisted means of ascension," Kasumi said.

"Yep," Martha replied.

"Very well I will accept their offer then, but what is in it for you?" Kasumi asked.

"I want you to find out what Cerberus is up to. Someone of the Goto Clan of Ninja must surely be able to gather that amount of data now would you," Martha said.

"Yes, I can do that and the Greybox is payment enough as it is," Kasumi said.

"You don't have to worry about the information that Keiji has hidden on it. I've already extracted it from the greybox so it is safe for you to have in your hands," Martha replied.

With tears of joy Kasumi hugged Martha tight. The other woman hugged her back before backing away.

"The Goto Clan will forever be in your debt Kahalewai-san and I will watch Cerberus for you," she said.

Martha nodded before vanishing into the shadows once more. Kasumi knows that she is gone. All she has to do is wait for the Normandy to arrive and then the dragon's dance will begin.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7: The Lion's Den

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 7: The Lion's Den**

Anderson sighed the meeting with the Council went better then he expected, worse then he feared. Udina was no help either as he went ranting and raving about how Anderson went behind his back to speak to the Council about Shepard. The man left still ranting leaving David Anderson to deal with the problems of humanity.

He had just returned home after having an exhausting day at the office and dealing with Commander Shepard's return. The darkness in his apartment gave it an inviting look into somewhere exotic.

"You should have refused Shepard's offer," a voice said making Anderson jump out of his skin.

The man turned to find a figure standing on the railing with a black hooded cloak watching him below.

"Martha Kahalewai it has been too long since you last shown your face around here," Anderson said as the figure leaped down from the rail.

"David Anderson, I did not expect you to become a politician seeing as the last time I saw you, you were a career Alliance Soldier," Martha replied and shaking Anderson's hand.

"I can't help that the job was forced onto my plate," Anderson replied.

"You should have refused," Martha laughed.

"And let that fat bastard Udina rule in humanity's stead I don't think so," Anderson replied, "Besides Shepard put me in charge so that I can prepare humanity against the Reapers. We are trying but I believe that I have the Turians siding with me thank goodness," Anderson said.

"How is the Turians siding with you and how did you do that?" Martha asked

"It was not easy but after the information that we had extracted from the Original Normandy nearly a century ago the Turian Hierarchy has agreed to increase their numbers exponentially." he said

"What about the other two councilors?" Martha asked.

"The other two have their noses up their asses. Luckily for me that did not stop their governments from increasing their fleets as well. It is the Councilors who are the problem," Anderson stated as he stared out his window.

Martha followed him to look out onto the Citadel wards. The passing traffic has continued to zoom by leaving nothing to the imagination. The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Anderson spoke again.

"You know I am surprised at the reports I am hearing about Krogan and Rachni in your ranks," he said.

"I collect anyone who wants to learn the art of controverting their biotics regardless of the species." Martha did not look at him when she spoke so Anderson knew she was deep in thought.

"I had to teach the Krogan how to live without their anger. The reason why they are so aggressive is that the Salarians made them that way. They were like humans before always warring with one another over resources before the Rachni Wars. The Salarians exploited that and modified their genes to breed like rabbits and to turn their aggression on the Rachni. The Rachni are creatures who would rather be left alone. That is the reason why they attacked that exploration vessel that started the Rachni Wars. When I learned of the survival of the Rachni race I had to see for myself. What I found is a race that has been wronged. The Krogan and the Rachni have been wronged. When I brought both species together I had to make sure that they would not kill each other. So when I found out that both are willing to talk it caught me by surprise. So I let them talk and it was discovered that they both have common interests. Working together in the monasteries has done some good for both species. Even the Geth and Quarians in my organization are getting along." Martha said.

"Wait? Geth?" Anderson said.

"The real Geth do not fire upon organics they only do so the defend themselves. The ones you fought are a splinter group known as the Heretics. They are the followers of the Reapers." Martha replied.

"Ok I get it now," Anderson said as he turned away from the window and walked towards the couch.

When he sat down he turned towards Martha letting her sit down opposite from him. "I know idle chat is not your thing Martha so get to the point of why you are here?" he said.

"I am here because of Commander Shepard," Martha replied.

"Shepard? What does Shepard have to do with all this?" he asked.

"Shepard is guarding something that not even she is aware of. Something of great importance," Martha said.

"Your grandson," Anderson replied, "I am well aware of who your grandson is and I have to say that boy is a very hard worker. Hackett told me about him. About how he first met the boy and how he saw him push himself to the limit to attain his pilot's license. I must say you have taught him well."

"Yes, I did admit my grandson is a bit of a show off at times, but he worked hard to get where he is without my help," Martha said her wild dark curly hair falling just below the shoulder line and shook when she smiled at her grandson's antics.

"Shepard had just gotten her Specter Status back so that will be good when she returns to the Alliance," Anderson stated.

Martha looked out towards the traffic below, "How do you know she will return?" she asked

"I know she will because I asked, and I've seen her distrust of Cerberus. But there is one thing that bothers me though," Anderson stated.

"What is it?" Martha asked

"I can't help but wonder what safeguards that Cerberus planted on the Commander to keep her in line," Anderson said.

"I bet your technology won't be able to detect it," Martha said.

"I know," Anderson said.

Martha turned to look at him and Anderson could not help but shiver at how creepy and _old_ those dark brown eyes are. She then faced away from him again towards the back wall where his many paintings and sculptures are kept. The apartment that David Anderson was staying in was spacious given his status with two stories built into it. The walls looked like bricks with large paintings and sculptures scattered around it. Plants grew in certain places to give it a more peaceful look.

"So the Council won't help Shepard?" Martha said

"No, they only gave her back her status to say that they support what she is doing in the Terminus Systems but other then that? No they won't help her," Anderson sighed.

"Why not ask the local governments to help?" Martha asked.

"And expose our operations to the Council? They won't like it one bit," he said.

"I bet the Batarians are willing to help, after all you did help them get rid of a rogue group that tried to dispose of their embassy here on the Citadel," Martha said.

"They have their own problems with pirates and smugglers. But last I heard they are at full alert after the Reaper visit. Your warnings have served them well and having some in your school helps matters even more," Anderson said.

"The Batarians and the Quarians are patrolling the outer rim of the galaxy along with the Geth in the Perseus Veil, getting them to cooperate and talk to their creators was the hard part given their past," Martha stated.

"I still don't understand how you got them talking and making peace all those years ago. It was a wonder they even wanted to talk after all this time," Anderson stated.

"I made a hearing with both sides and myself as the neutral third party. It took months but we got them going at the point where the Quarians had gotten their homeworld back. The Geth are offering to help them adapt to being without suits again, but it will take some time," Martha stated.

"I understand, but will it be enough?" Anderson stated.

"With the Alliance stretched thin as it it but growing and Cerberus running amok. We have no choice but to let them have Shepard for a time. The Collectors are a threat and with their numbers who knows when they will attack Earth or any other planet out there for their masters," Martha said.

Anderson sighed, "I have faith that Shepard will make it through this suicide mission. I am just worried about when the Reapers will attack. We have delayed them for sure but for how long?"

"The Watchers are keeping an eye out for the Reapers. In the meantime I am still searching for a way into the main chambers of the Citadel to find the main A.I. Core and shut down the Catalyst." Martha said.

"Shutting down the Catalyst is the only means of stopping the Reapers?" Anderson stated.

"Yes, it is the intelligence that commands the Reapers. It tells them when to end a cycle and when to harvest. It is the reason why the Reapers wiped out so many races in the billion years they have been functional. If I find it I have to deactivate it so that way the Reapers will finally be free of their master. But I want all fleets ready just in case," Martha said.

"I know and from whom I've talked to in the other governments they all agree. The Asari were the last to participate behind the Council's back but they are preparing as we speak. The Salarians are on high alert, the Turians are always ready and are amassing their fleets, the other races are doing the same in stock piling supplies and weapons. We will be ready," Anderson said.

"I hope you are right," Martha said.

"Just how old are you now?" Anderson asked curious

"Seriously?" Martha said.

"Don't mind me changing the subject but seeing you nearly forty years ago when I was a lot younger and you now. You have not changed a bit so I ask is it true that you are truly immortal?" Anderson stated.

"Yes, as of this year I am 203 years old," Martha smirked at the white look on his face.

"Damn! You must have seen a lot!" Anderson said.

"World War 3, The Interplanetary War, the First Contact War (even though I was a statue at the time), the fight with Sovereign, and now this. I will see a lot more to come David so don't worry about it," Martha said as she started to walk towards the door.

"I will make sure that we are ready for when the Reapers are here," he stated.

"Good, we need everyone working together if we are going to win this," and with that Martha faded into the shadows when she left the apartment.

Anderson shivered when she left, _she gives me the creeps every time I see her do that. To live for over two centuries must be harsh. I sure as hell don't want her life,_ he thought as he went to take a quick shower.

NORMANDY SR-2

"Ah man that was great Rupert **BUUURRRRPPPPP!"**Jeff said as he sat back on his chair.

After Shepard had ordered the food from the Citadel. Rupert finally managed to cook some good meals. Still nothing like Mathews though. Jeff had finished his meal and patted his stomach down. Since the sparing match between him and Jack, Garrus loved the films they had. The other part was that he finally gotten in contact with his grandmother.

The new member Kasumi had a message for him from his grandmother so she forward it to him.

Jeff wanted to read that message so badly that he ate through three plates of food before he gotten up to leave.

"Damn Joker you must have been hungry!" said Gabby who had been eating with Ken next to Jeff.

"Yeah hadn't eaten all day since we had to load the fresh supplies onto the ship," Jeff replied.

Getting up and handing his plate back to Rupert to wash Jeff hurried back to the crew Quarters. Looking at Miranda's Office made him miss his old room back on the Original Normandy. It was in the same spot. He moved as fast as he could into the crew quarters where he could find some peace.

Thankfully everyone is at dinner as he looked at the message on his omni-tool. It was still flashing so he entered the code that all dragons used to communicate with each other.

The image of Martha appeared in her armor and cloak. Jeff was amazed that she has not changed in all the years he has seen her. But then he remembered that she just past two hundred years old.

She was smiling at him her smile alone made Jeff want to return home to Eden Prime and see his grandmother and adopted siblings again.

_Almost._

"_Jeff, honey how are you?" _she said through the vid.

"Hi grandma," he whispered

"_Jeff, it has been two years since I last saw you. I know you don't want to talk to me about your problems but two years has been a long time. Aresh told me about your adventures with Cerberus. And Jack? Jack? You brought Jack with you? I thought she was in prison?" _at this point Jeff could see Martha shaking her head and smiling at that, "_You two have always caused enough trouble. To figure a boy like yourself who could barely walk caused the crew so much trouble that they had to lock you in your room once. Well that is until Morgana introduced you to the maintenance shafts and then I had to constantly heal your wounds." _At this she sighed and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"_Then before my eyes you became a handsome young man just like your father and mother were when I wed them. I wish I was there to see the day that you were born. I miss each and everyone of my descendents. Over the centuries I have watched each and everyone of them grow up and grow old while I remain young," _at this Jeff saw that his grandmother was indeed sad.

"_The day I saw you in Alliance blues taking the oath of service for the first time has marked a new path in the history of the Dragon Order. That is the first time any member of the Order of the Dragon had taken part in Alliance activities. Normally the Alliance doesn't allow it saying that Order members were too valuable to use on the front lines. But you have proved them wrong my little Dragonborn; my D**ovahkiin** you had been a blessing to me when all I have known is sorrow." _at this Jeff could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"_You are the first of my children in over one hundred and sixty three years to ever take on a challenge and face it head on. Even with your limitations Jeff you have proven to me that you have a heart of courage. I am not mad that you are with Cerberus Jeff. In fact I feel that this is the best place for you at the moment. Commander Shepard has proven to be a valuable person to put your trust in and I can see why you like her," _Jeff nearly choked on that comment.

"_Now don't take me wrong I am not intending that you like her in that way...why do you like her in that way? I would not know I am not you Jeff but do remember that I will always be here when you need me. Just send a message through to Kasumi or any secure channel to let me know how you and Jack are doing. Remember my grandson I will always love you. May you forever find the star that will lead you home," _with that the message ended and Jeff was nearly in tears crying when he heard that message.

The door opened to find a pair of feminine arms circle around him and he leaned in close. The did not know who's arms it was that he caught himself in but they were comforting all the same.

SHEPARD'S POINT OF VIEW

"Jack have you seen Joker? I wanted to go over these course patterns for picking up Okeer," Maria said as she walked up to the bald headed biotic.

Jack was finishing off her dinner on the diner table with Dr. Chakwas. The doctor was going over Jack's latest medical reports.

"Last I've seen him he went to answer a message from his grandmother in the crew quarters." Jack said.

"Ok I will see if I can get a hold of him," Shepard said as she walked towards the crew quarters.

When she opened the door the last thing she wanted to see was Joker crying on the desk. Maria could tell it was tears of sadness.

"Joker?" Maria asked

But he was too busy reading some sort of message so she guessed it was from family. Slowly Shepard approached and she could hear him crying. Slowly she came just as the message closed and he tried to fight the tears. This was the first time that Maria Shepard had seen Jeff Moreau cry like that.

She could not help herself she knew her friend needed comfort. Leaning in she wrapped her arms around him allowing him to cry. Joker not knowing it had leaned into her embrace allowing her to comfort him while he sat there and cried.

KHAR'SHAN

The music was loud as the stadium was filled with guests of all sorts. Batarians of all classes have gathered in this stadium to watch the one band that has united races of all worlds. The band known as Sinead has come to this world on tour of the Terminus Systems.

The music was loud as all the inhabitants cheered and shouted as the band played with pulsing sounds of human rock mixed with Batarian sounds and voices. The lead singer though human sang with perfect accent in Batarian. The woman known as Isis McMurdo was singing her loudest on the mic with the most enchanting voice anyone could imagine. All the Batarians never cared about her species they only cared that she could sing. The rest of her group which consisted of a Krogan, a Turian, a Quarian, a Batarian, an Asari, and a Salarian with a Hanar as the light experts.

The Elcor guards kept the fans at bay while the group performed to the delight of the group.

The heavy drums from the Quarian played with expert ease. With the Asari playing the Keyboards that also added the symphony effects as Isis sang her lyrics.

"_Left in the darkness  
Here on your own  
Woke up a memory  
Feeding the pain  
You cannot deny it  
There's nothing to say  
It's all that you need to fire away"_

High above the stage the Batarian government watched the proceedings.

"_Oh damn! The war is coming!  
Oh damn! You feel you want it!  
Oh damn! Just bring it on tooooddddaaaaayyyyy!"_

"You can't live without the fire  
It's the heat that makes you strong  
'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away  
You can't hide what lies inside you  
It's the only thing you've known  
You'll embrace it and never walk away...  
Don't walk away!"

Isis danced around the stage her costume which was that of an N7 marine with her gun held high had the audience cheering. The holographic image of a Reaper appeared above her as she made it look like she was taking down Marauders a form of Reaper minion. Husks also appeared and she took them down with her gun. The audience screamed and cheered as she did this.

When the enemies were gone Isis returned to the mic.

"_Don't walk away!"_

_"Don't walk away!"_

_"Don't walk away!"_

"_Raised in this madness  
You're on your own  
It makes you fearless  
Nothing to lose"_

Isis's costume changed into that of a loose pair of cargo pants with a black sleeveless shirt with a tattoo blazing bright on her arm. It was a dragon in tribal form. Fingerless gloves and military boots covered her body as she hopped up and down on the stage.

"_Dreams are a joke here  
They get in your way  
That's what what you need to fight day by day..."_

"Oh damn, the war is coming!"

_"Oh damn, you feel you want it!"_

_"Oh damn, just bring it on today..."  
_

"_You can't live without the fire  
It's the heat that makes you strong  
'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away  
You can't hide what lies inside you  
It's the only thing you've known  
You'll embrace it and never walk away  
Don't walk away!"_

"_Don't walk away!"_

_"Don't walk away..."_

_"Don't walk away!"_

The Krogan and the Turian both on the guitars that were custom made for them leaped in front of Isis and let their instruments do the talking. Walking out to the audience had the Batarians loving each and every part of this benefit concert.

"_Oh damn, the war is coming!"_

_"Oh damn, you feel you want it!"_

_"Oh damn, just bring it on today..."_

__

"You can't live without the fire  
It's the heat that makes you strong!  
'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away..."

_"You can't hide what lies inside you  
It's the only thing you've known"_

"You'll embrace it and never walk away...

_Don't walk away!_

Don't walk away...

_Don't walk away!_

_Don't walk away...!" _

When the song ended the Audience screamed as the music came to an end. Shouts of Encore! Could be heard but the performers gave their bows before they walked off the stage. People went home happy tonight as the people began to take their leave. The band however remained in their dressing rooms changing out of their costumes.

Or pretending to.

Isis's form began to shrink and change till Martha stood once again in the dressing room. She was dressed in her black and silver armor with her black cloak around her shoulders. The crystal that she wore around her neck and hung down to just between her breasts shown brightly.

"You all know what you have to do. Pack this stuff up and order Loki to beam it on board I am going to chat with the dignitaries," Martha said and she disappeared in a beam of light.

When she reappeared she was before the Hegemony. A group of Batarians who are from every part of their shattered planet. Martha years ago had brokered a deal with the Batarians so that hostilities would not ensure between the Batarians and the Humans. By letting Batarian biotics into the Order she sealed the deal between humanity and the Batarian government as allies.

Now she was calling upon them again.

"That was very impressive Martha I am surprised that you are so fluent in our language," an overweight, brown colored Batarian said. He had white colored cheeks and his eyes tell his age. He is old by Batarian standards.

"I am impressed too by you showing up Taãge." Martha said.

"Yes, Well I can't help but take this opportunity to express how grateful I am to accept the invitation. The queen of all dragons here with us today," Taãge replied.

"You do know why you are here right?" Martha stated.

"Yes it was the remove all personnel from the planet Aratoht and relocate them to another system since you found the Mass Relay leads to dark space," Tanãge replied.

"We have found this to be true Taãge and that is why I have asked Martha to be here," another spokesperson said.

"Why should we trust this human Britak?" Taãge replied.

"Because she has the means of evacuating the people off that planet." Britak shot back.

Martha held up her hands, "I do have the technology to evacuate everyone off that planet. I have already sent a Watcher to that planet to begin evacuation attempts. But we must do this quietly so that the Alliance does not get wind of it,"

"What about the prisoner?" asked another Batarian councilor.

"Prisoner? What prisoner?" Martha asked.

"We recently captured an Alliance Operative spying on us from the Asteroid Field. We tried to interrogate her but she is too well trained." he said.

"Maybe I can help," Martha said

"You? How can you betray your own species?" asked Taãge.

"By becoming one of you it is not that hard. I've done it before and by doing so I can protect both our interests. Since humans and Batarians have an alliance it should not be that hard," Martha replied.

"True or we can also call the Alliance and let them know that we have their Operative. That way things can end peacefully," Britak said.

"Why so interested in keeping the peace?" Taãge argued.

The other Batarian Hegemony members turned to both he and Britak. "The reason why I want to keep the peace is that the humans have backed down from the Council many times. That has allowed us to keep our seats at the Embassy or have you forgotten!" another councilor said.

"The humans did still get a seat on the Council!" another replied.

"Not by choice!" Martha said, "Those cowards on the Council begged humanity to sit with them because they realized that the Turians can't protect them themselves. They also refused to give it to the Krogan who are in their opinion are too aggressive! They figure that by having humans on the Council seat they can keep a closer eye on my species. We are after all the anomaly of the galaxy and new to the galactic politics. Like the Batarians we much rather just keep the Embassy and stick to ourselves. But times have changed and the Council refuses to acknowledge that even when the evidence is right in their faces!" Martha said.

"On that human I have to agree," said Britak, "The Citadel Council refuses to acknowledge the fact that the Reapers are coming. No matter what the warning is there. They won't acknowledge it. Sovereign was just the beginning! The next from what I hear is the Collectors. We were thinking of exchanging the prisoner with the Alliance in order to seal our agreement. The other racial governments feel the same way. We must unite!"

"On that I agree," said Taãge, "Only serving together can we stand a chance against the Reapers. The human might know the answer and have that Watcher begin evacuations immediately."

"Understood," Martha replied as she turned and began to walk out.

Javik stood just outside of the room they were conversing in.

As soon as Martha exited the room he began to walk with her. Pulling her hood over her face she hid herself from prying eyes. But she and Javik know that the Batarian Homeworld is full of people who would do nothing but kill them off. It was luckily that the uprising from years ago had changed the government over. So now the politicians who took over are more open to talking with the humans rather then all out war. They both knew that time grows short and that getting those people away from the Alpha Relay was a priority.

"You know what would happen if Shepard gets there before us," Martha said.

"It was a good thing to have that Watcher on Standby and now we can proceed with getting those people out before Shepard shows up," Javik said.

"Yeah, good thing too," Martha replied.

NORMANDY SR-2

Grunt was new to the whole team. After being extracted from the tank he was starting to see where humans, turians and the likes have gotten their humor.

"Alright Grunt take point I am going to try and flank them," said Jeff.

Jeff had hooked up an entertainment system in Grunt's room so that the Krogan don't get board. He like the extranet games that he could play. Since Shepard had found out that Grunt was only a child by Krogan standards that left his mind full of images from Okeer's lineage. But that does not stop him from being just a kid.

Currently he, Jack, and Jay are enjoying some games where it involves a lot of shooting. Grunt was enjoying himself spending time shooting and killing was one thing that young Krogan liked to do. Jeff was unable to make it due to being on shift so that left the other three to enjoy themselves.

The final enemy was shot down and the game quickly showed the scores. Grunt whooped for joy at being able to beat someone else at their own game.

"Ha! That is the fifth victory our team has made so far! Grunt you are forever my friend," said Jay as he patted the Krogan's shoulder.

"These games are fun lots of killing. I like them, even though they are not real." Grunt said

"Yeah but games helps one prepare for a real fight. Gets their mind going and allows them to instinctively go into combat mode when they are out in a real fight. That is why a lot of military races nowadays use simulators and games to prep their soldiers for real battle." said Jay

Grunt was really excited by all this and as the two humans stood up he wanted to play more. So he set the game to single player and began to play himself while the two humans walked off, back to their duties.

MEANWHILE

Shepard had just emerged from the shower. Her confrontation with Grunt a few days ago had left some bruises on her back and shoulders. The young Krogan is easily stronger then her but she had learned form Wrex that they only get like that when they are nearing their time of age. Thanks to Kasumi, Shepard had managed to talk to her friends over the extranet. EDI had secured the lines so that the Illusive Man does not listen in.

Maria learned that if you give the AI enough thought then she will not bother to give the report to the main guy himself.

It just never occurred to Maria Shepard that EDI was no longer under the Illusive Man's control.

The free AI had secured the channels between Maria and her friends under the disguise that she is free to perform any call she wish to her pals. She even left messages under Ashley William's email with reports about the Lazarus Project and how they brought Shepard back.

It was good to talk to Ashley again and after catching up and getting over the fact that Shepard is alive then they proceeded to talk normally. Though what EDI did not tell Shepard was that she had created a secure line to ensure that Shepard does not encroach on Ashley's current mission and that Cerberus does not pick up on the phone call. Jeff had told her that Cerberus would try anything to keep Shepard under control. He would rather die then see his commander become a puppet for the organization.

EDI also picked up the rise in biometric readings from Jeff whenever he was caught talking to the commander. If she had to guess he was interested in her for reasons other then work related.

Though he was too afraid to show it.

EDI thinks that her observations will help in figuring out human courtship behavior and 'nudge' Jeff along to happiness.

NORMANDY COMMUNICATION'S ROOM

Maria Shepard had just received a message after returning to the C.I.C. She had came from the crew quarters and had wanted some time to herself. When she entered the C.I.C. Kelly Chambers the Yeoman/psychiatrist had just notified her of a new message. The message simply stated that it was the Illusive Man wishing to speak with Shepard. Groaning she made her way down to the communication's room from where she was near the galaxy map.

Walking into the meeting room she pressed the button that would allow her to talk to the Illusive Man. The table immediately went down and an open link was open to the Illusive Man's Office. Stepping onto the platform Maria found herself instantly taken by the hologram into the office.

She could see the Illusive Man sitting on his chair with holographic images floating around his head.

"Shepard we have a break!" he said and blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"What's the break?" Shepard said clearly tired.

"The colony of Horizon is currently under attack right now." He stood up and began to walk towards her. Shepard hated cigarettes and it is a fair notion that being as rich as he is he does not care about his health.

"From what I understand that colony is under the protection of the Alliance. Why help them?" Shepard asked.

"Because it is in the Terminus Systems and this is the break we have been waiting for to stop the Collectors in their tracks." The Illusive Man said.

"Alright I bite, but what is the catch?" Shepard said.

"Ashley Williams is stationed on that planet. I figured that they are targeting her because she was once a member of your original team," he said.

Narrowing her eyes Shepard glared at the Illusive man wanting nothing more then to tear him apart with her biotics.

"I've already sent the coordinates to Joker so he should be able to get you to the colony safely," with that the connection was cut and Maria was left more frustrated then ever.

Storming out of the communication's room she nearly bumped into Jacob who was just getting some retrofits done on some guns.

"Sorry Commander," he said.

"Not a problem Jacob I wasn't looking where I was going," Shepard said.

"I guess you had a nice chat with the Illusive Man from the look on your face," he said.

"Yep gear up we are heading to Horizon," she said.

"Got it," Jacob then ran off to get ready. Going towards the Lab. Shepard walked in on Mordin.

Mordin held up his hand while he was observing a specimen they had caught a while back. The creature was a tiny bug-like creature.

But on closer inspection one would notice that it was not organic at all...it is a machine.

The bug began to hit against the glass causing it to crack and splinter but Cerberus has specially made mass effect fields that prevent it from escaping. Shepard walked closer and saw that he was typing something on his omni-tool.

"You have something for me?" Shepard said.

Mordin looked up and smiled, "Yes I do. It is a specially made shield generator designed to make the wearer invisible to the seeker swarms sensors."

"Seeker swarms?" Shepard said.

Mordin indicated the creature, "Yes, I have figured out their programming. They are used to seek out the colonists so that the Collectors can just pick them up for extraction. They use a specially made nurotoxin which paralyzes their prey making them easier for the Collectors to extract...no resistance,"

"Ok, that settles it then we will need that thing field tested why not do it while we are on Horizon." Shepard replied.

"Going on a little man hunt eh? Well good luck with that," Mordin replied.

"Right into the Lion's Den," Shepard replied.

HORIZON A FEW HOURS LATER

The trip to Horizon was short given that they were in a nearby system when the Illusive Man called. Joker had plotted the fastest course and Shepard was glad.

When the shuttle landed on the ground everyone was primed and ready. Miranda remained on board with Mordin to oversee the proceedings of the ship. Being as she is her Executive Officer it was part of her job when Shepard is on the ground.

Moving with Grunt, Garrus and Jack, Shepard moved into the main town. Weapons primed she quickly took out a group of Collectors doing a routine patrol and taking some of the colonists into these grotesque holding pods. Opening fire Shepard cut through their line with Jack using a move that had used the air to collide with the Collectors. Being a biotic herself Shepard unleashed a shockwave into another group of Collectors.

Then suddenly one of them started to glow and a deep metallic voice made itself known to Shepard.

"We are the Harbinger and We want Shepard Alive!" it said to the other Collectors.

They started to advance but not before Shepard shot through their ranks. Garrus being the sniper expert was taking them down one by one. Jack being the biotic's expert suddenly had fireballs in her hand as she launched them directly at the Collectors lighting them on fire. Grunt moved in with a concussive shot causing the nearest one to explode from the chest. Taking that as her cue she rushed towards the one called Harbinger and sent a nova punch directly towards his face.

Harbinger saw it coming and moved out of the way just in time. He unleashed a dark energy blast which launched Shepard into one of the buildings. Luckily for her, her armor and shields protected her from harm. Though she is going to regret it later.

Getting up she signaled Garrus to overload Harbinger's shields while Jack came in with a fire strike to his face. The Collector went down in a pile of ash.

"You have got to show me how to do that sometime," Shepard said.

Jack smiled as she and Garrus ran ahead to scout the area. She and Grunt came from the rear to investigate the houses to make sure there are no survivors.

"Shepard!" Garrus shouted, "There is a door here, a bunker of some sort!" Garrus called.

Shepard and Grunt rushed in when Garrus managed to unlock the door. The place was empty save for some computer equipment and...wait? Was that movement?

Pointing her gun at the shadow on the wall Shepard said, "Come out where we can see you!" she said.

Slowly the figure emerged to the form of one of the colonists, "Oh thank God your human! And what not!" he said towards Garrus and Grunt.

"What happened here?" Shepard demanded.

The poor man was scared out of his wits by so many guns pointed at him, so Shepard ordered the other two to lower their weapons. The man eventually explained why he was in this room when the Collectors hit. He explained how it is the Alliance's fault for putting Ashley Williams there and a Drell to help watch the proceedings. As he finished explaining their problems with the cannons and the communications systems Shepard finally figured out that the Collectors were responsible. After insisting that the guy stay in the bunker she and her group headed out.

They were confronted by even more Collectors. The Collectors were once again led by Harbinger but Jack was waiting for them as she summoned up a wall of fire that helped in clearing a path. Shepard brought up the rear with a shockwave and a biotic pull. Garrus was taking them out with his sniper and Grunt was using his Krogan strength to demolish the heavier artillery. It was then that a wall of earth suddenly appeared around Harbinger crushing him into ash.

Turning Shepard saw a being that she has not seen before standing on top of a building. He leaped down and like Jack unleashed a torrent of fire from his hands. That was followed by a volley of bullets. Shepard turned to find Ashley Williams hiding behind one of the trees and opening fire on a group of Collectors. Both Jack and the mystery alien worked together while Shepard, and Grunt provided cover fire. Ashley and Garrus brought up the rear with their sniper rifles.

Clearing a path they made their way to the main courtyard where the controls for the cannons are kept. Running to the controls Shepard uploaded the information to the Normandy where EDI began her work in correcting the calibrations on the guns. All six people worked together to keep the Collectors at bay. They were hard pressed even when the final insult came through to kill them. It took both the mysterious alien and Jack to bring that creature down.

They did a series of sharp movements to bring up the ground beneath them and surround the creature with stone. Then they crushed it till glowing blue liquid poured from it. When that was over the sight of the Collector ship taking off was a relief to the ground crew.

"Thanks Ashley I could not do this without you," Shepard said. To her surprise Ashley came and gave her a hug.

"Commander," she said between sobs and Shepard returned the hug.

"Shepard I can't believe its you!" she said pulling apart.

"Yeah its me, how are you doing Ash?" she said

Ashley looked down, "Could have been better. Those reports you sent to me about the Lazarus Project and how they brought your corpse back from the dead was all too new for me to comprehend. Luckily I have Thane to help me with that part," she said indicating the alien.

"Thane?" Shepard said.

"Thane Krios I represent the Order of the Dragon," he said extending his hand.

Shepard gladly took it into her own for a firm handshake. "Order of the Dragon? I thought they were wiped out?" Shepard said.

"We were but Grandmaster Martha Kahalewai has brought us back and this time included other species to the fold. Taking in biotics everywhere and teaching them new techniques on how to control their dark energies. Techniques that even the Asari are envy of and are willing to learn. Things such as healing and weather control among others. Those things can come in handy with drought conditions," Thane said.

"Well I find that remarkable that they are making a comeback," Shepard said amazed.

Ashley was smiling, "Yeah and after the reports you gave to the Alliance high command we had to make sure that you were you. After speaking to you on the vid phones and being contacted by Anderson I was angry but I got over it. Figured that if Cerberus brought you back then there was a reason. Plus Thane told me about what was really going on." she said.

"So what species are you?" asked Shepard.

"He is a Drell," Jack spoke up.

Shepard turned to her biotic, "Drell?" she said.

"Yeah, you think with all this they would have stayed on Kahje but they didn't. Some went offworld to do other things, but they kept in touch with their Hanar saviors," Jack said shrugging.

"Did they teach you that at Cerberus? Or did Joker's grandmother teach you that?" Shepard asked.

"Joker's grandmother," Jack replied.

"Oh," Shepard said.

"You learn a lot while traveling in space. She had scrounged together as much credits as she could to give Joker and I the best education possible. That being said I am glad that his family took me and the other Teltin kids in. We learned a lot from her and thoroughly enjoyed it," she said.

"So what do we do with the colonists?" Garrus asked.

"From the looks of it I'd say they are going to have one hell of a headache when they get up," said Grunt seeing as some of the civilians are starting to wake.

"The effects are temporary they should recover in about three hours or so," Thane replied.

He then walked past the group and began to make his way towards Shepard.

"Well Chief Williams and I must head back to the Citadel to make our reports to the Alliance and the Order. Take care Commander it was finally good to meet you again," Thane said as he shook hands with Shepard and crew again.

"Shepard it was good seeing you again, you too Garrus," Ashley said to the silent Turian. Garrus gave her a hug to show her how much of a friend she was, "You take care now Ash," he said.

With tears in her eyes she walked away after the Drell leaving Shepard there with the colonists.

"So what do we do now?" Shepard asked.

"Now as you humans say, head back to the Lion's Den," Garrus replied.

NORMANDY SR-2

"Are you sure he was a dragon?" Miranda said.

"Yeah, he was a Dragon alright like the old stories said they can command the earth beneath their feet. Sent a bunch of Collectors flying by just causing a big earthquake," Shepard replied.

"This is not good," Miranda said.

"How so?" Shepard asked.

"If Martha is trying to rebuild the Order using Aliens as means then Cerberus has one hell of a fight on their hands." Miranda said.

"What is up with this war between the Dragon Order and Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know the whole details, but from what I heard the Dragon Order had done something that had pissed off the Illusive Man to the point of ordering a manhunt for anyone belonging to the Order. If I had my opinion I'd say it's personal," Miranda replied.

"The Illusive Man had wiped out an entire organization because of a personal grudge?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I believe so. This report is not going to end well Shepard," Miranda said as she typed it up.

"No, it won't" Shepard replied as she walked out of Miranda's office.

As much as Maria Shepard hated dealing with Cerberus there are some things that she has a habit of doing. Filing reports with her executive officer is one of them. Sighing Shepard walked back to her cabin the day was exhausting and she was glad to get away from all the fighting for now.

When she exited the elevators something caught her nose when she gotten to her cabin. Opening the door she was surprised to find food waiting for her on the table. Surprised she walked in and sat down. It was a bowl of noodles with strange large blobs of pasta with meat inside. Vegetables and is that shrimp inside also. There was even a specially made spoon and fork for her to use along with a drink and some bread. Feeling flattered she nearly did not notice her omni-tool pinging till she answered it.

It was a written message for her and she had to smile at who it was from.

_Commander, _

_Heard you haven't eaten anything and Rupert is out fixing the Men's Bathroom so he asked me to make something for you to eat. So I made some of my grandmother's Won Ton Mein for you have a try everyone else seems to like it. And you need to eat to keep your energy up so bottoms up!_

_Joker_

Shepard smiled at the thought and began to chow down. She didn't realize she was that hungry till she had eaten the entire bowl, the bread and the desert that was laid out for her. Feeling full she sent a reply to Joker thanking him for the food. Taking a shower she washed down and sent the tray back to Rupert to deal with. Then changing into some sleeping clothes she decided to get some rest. It was nice seeing Ashley again and maybe she can thank Joker personally again in the morning cycle.

TBC

**a/n: I do not own the song it belongs to Within Temptations called 'Iron' I thought it was fitting for Shepard and this story if my guy sang it. As for Ashley being a bit more friendly and Thane being seen earlier in the story I have to admit this is the MAJOR AU fic. So a lot of changes were done and some will be explained in Flashbacks. One of the things I do apologize for is the multiple flashbacks so far in this story. **

**One the Note the name _D__ovahkiin _is from the Elder Scrolls game Skyrim. It is the name the dragons give to the player which means Dragonborn. I suggest you play it since it is fun to play. **

**If you had not caught on yet I will explain it better. Martha being immortal has changed the course of history up to the ME storyline. Thanks to EDI and the Normandy that was had found at the bottom of the ocean in 1960 a lot of things had happened that altered the course of time. In this time-line Martha had started an Organization call the Order of the Dragon as a means of a joke. And for those of you asking Yes she is Joker's many times Great Grandmother in this story. **

**If you want to know how she became immortal read 'Flight of the Normandy' which is part one of this story. Though it does not say in detail that she became immortal that is actually the beginning turning point to this story arc. **

**Now I am not going to give away too many details and I have to warn you there will be more flashbacks coming up but it will happen. And don't worry within the next few chapters you will meet up with Thane and Martha again. **

**And you will figure out why she is doing what she is doing later. So SEE YA...and remember NO FLAMES! **

**Betas are needed however so please PM me so I can add you to my beta list. **

**blackdragon**


	9. Chapter 8: Lesson Number One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 8: Lesson Number One**

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2165_

_The clouds rolled just off the mountain face and the cool wind blew across the grass fields. Eden Prime's Dragon Back Mountains are an ideal place to set up a monastery/school. Martha stood over the spot with keen eyes. The dragon grandmaster was not alone in this one. _

_Eleven year old Jeff Moreau stood beside her only supported by his crutches. The young boy observed how his great great many times great grandmother stood tall amongst the wind of the mountains. Slowly the skies started to darken as dark clouds poured in. Taking a deep breath Jeff enjoyed the smell of fresh clean air and the cool wind. But the sound of thunder alerted him to the arrival of the storm. _

_A bolt of lighting came shooting out form one of the clouds and struck Martha in the chest. _

"_Grandma!" Jeff called out to her. _

_Martha absorbed the lighting glowing as the energy sparked and cackled around her. Then instantly she grounded her feet and extended her left arm from her body and two main fingers were outstretched. The lightning zoomed off her fingers back into the clouds below. _

"_Grandma are you alright?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes, I am fine, I really hate that!" Martha growled. _

"_That is cool!" Jeff said. _

"_And dangerous if you don't know what you are doing," Martha said turning to him. _

"_Oh sorry," Jeff said looking down. _

"_Don't worry about it, you will learn soon enough," Martha said. _

"_So you really believe I can become a powerful biotic like all those guys that are training with the Alliance?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes, but it will take time and training to do it. In your current condition you would shatter. I should start you off with some exercises that would strengthen your body before we begin your biotics training," Martha stated. _

"_Really?" Jeff said his eyes bright. _

"_Yep but first some shelter other then the ship," Martha joked. _

_She then transformed into __a__ giant __golden __eagle. Standing proud on golden wings and a large golden head she bent over and allowed Jeff to climb up on her back. Because of his condition this form was the best when taking him on flights. __His bones were so brittle that any jerking of her scales would seriously hurt him __in her dragon form__. __Even with feathers on her crest in her dragon form the hard scales underneath the feathers can still hurt him. __So Martha decided a more softer form of flying was needed for Jeff. _

_When Jeff was secure at the base of her wings Martha leaped off from her perch on the mountain cliffs and into the rising wind. _

_Jeff loved the feel of the wind in his face as Martha flew them through the mountains towards the open plain. It was here that Jeff had seen the ruins that came out of the ground. The colonists have not discovered this place yet but somehow Martha could feel the ruins below. _

_Jeff felt Martha bank around a mountain. It was as if she was floating on air. Holding on he felt her every muscle move like __it was made for the wind. Martha floated on the wind as if she was part of it. The mountains were a plaything to her as she avoided the storm that was passing through. The wind was gentle as if guiding her towards the valley below. The rising sun in the east has Jeff thinking about those old stories his mother and father would tell him and Hilary to get them to go to bed. _

_Martha then banked towards the ground and Jeff could hear the wind blowing whenever Martha turned towards it. Floating just above the ground she flapped her wings and landed softly. Bending down low Jeff slowly gotten off her back and allowed her to ruffle her feathers before changing back to her true form. _

_She stood on the ground listening in with her feet out of her shoes. _

"_What is it?" Jeff asked. _

"_Shhhh," Martha said as if listening. _

_Then without warning she stomped onto the ground and left her foot there. Jeff did not know what she was doing but seeing her in action he remained quiet. _

_It has been nearly four weeks since Martha had rescued Jeff from Thessia. After they had acquired the Normandy they had flown out to Eden Prime. It seemed like a safe enough place for Martha to start the Order all over again. _

_Jeff being her only heir was forced to go with her. The Alliance would not have it any other way. He had learned quite a bit about his ancient grandmother as she showed him his family history and who he was descended from. __She also showed him the real history of the __D__ragon __Order__. __How it was truly formed and why it was formed. He was amazed at the things he learned in the past four weeks then was he was taught in years. _

_He even watched his grandmother perform many feats from transforming into any animal she wishes; to calling upon fire with her hands. She was amazing, and a mystery. Jeff wanted to know more because he was curious, but he also wanted to pace himself. He did not want to become arrogant and displease his grandmother. He saw what happened with that by dealing with Tiffany and Tanya. So he watched in silence as his grandmother seemed to be concentrating. _

_Then without warning she __struck the ground again and this time she spread her hands out as if waiting. _

_Jeff moved back when he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. The ground in front of Martha began to shift and change as something began to rise form the earth. The earth continued to spew for about fifteen minutes till at last something rose from it. It was cylinder in shape but still intact. _

_The cylinder lay dormant before Martha and Jeff sitting there waiting. Jeff moved closer to it but Martha held up her hand. _

"_Wait," she said and walked closer. _

_She typed a few things into her omni-tool and slowly things appeared from the sides. She walked up to the cylinder and typed in another code. Walking backwards she waited with her barrier up in front of Jeff. _

_Jeff watched as slowly a three fingered hand rose from the cylinder then it was followed by an armored arm and then a body. He could hear gasping of breath and slowly but surely a creature emerged from the cylinder. He was insect-like unlike anything he has ever seen before. His eyes reminded him of a Batarian but that's as far as it goes. Jeff watched as his red armor clattered and rubbed against each other as he slowly crawled out of his coffin. _

_Martha kept him well away from the creature and luckily for good reason. Soon a blast of biotic energy came shooting right at him. Luckily for him Martha's barrier blocked the blow. The creature was clearly disoriented and scared so Martha held her hands up in a soothing gesture. _

_The creature growled and glared at them. It spoke in a language that Jeff could not understand and he was scared. _

_Martha was not afraid of him and slowly walked up to him. She continued to make soothing motions and held out her hand to it. The creature looked at her and then slowly looked down at her hand. She was patient and waited for him to slowly put his hand in hers. _

_As if something powerful happened it was silent as far as Jeff could see. When Martha opened her eyes out to the creature she smiled. _

"_Greetings ancient one," she said slowly. _

"_How long was I out?" he asked slowly getting used to their language. _

"_How did he do that grandma?" Jeff asked. _

"_I touched him," Martha said. _

"_He learned how to speak our language by just touching him?" Jeff asked. _

"_He is a Prothean, Jeff. Morgana had me study the customs of ancient races when I was the student," Martha replied. _

"_So touching each others hands is a customary gesture of good faith?" he said. _

"_Yes and a way for Protheans to exchange information," Martha replied. _

"_You know a lot about my people, tell me what has happened to them?" the creature said. _

"_They are fine, hidden away on a distant world under the protection of the Watchers," Martha replied. _

"_The Watchers?" the Prothean asked. _

"_Do you know the Watchers?" Martha asked. _

"_I've only heard stories, tales told to us by our elders when we were young. It was amazing to watch as they showed us vids about our past and told of how the Watchers would carry the dead to the stars. I personally don't believe that part of the stories, but if what you are saying is true then there is some truth to the old tales," the Prothean said. _

"_The Watchers are a very advance race they can emit 3D holographic forms that look and feel like real objects in order to hide from their enemies. In this case their enemies are the Reapers," Martha replied. _

"_I take it this thing with the Watchers is old?" Jeff said. _

_Martha nodded, "Yes, the Watchers take small groups of different intelligent species under threat by the Reapers and plant them on habitable worlds where they can repopulate and regain their numbers. So far from what I understood those same beings came together under the banner of the Galactic Republic and are hiding somewhere near the core." Martha replied. _

"_Can you take me to them primitive," the Prothean said. _

"_We are not primitives we care called humans. You have been asleep for 50,000 years and now we are in a cycle where many races get along most remarkably," Martha replied. _

"_So the Reapers?" The Prothean asked.  
_

"_Are not due yet so we have time to prepare for the next harvest," Martha said. _

"_At least you have an early warning," he said _

"_I am Martha and this is my grandson Jeff and you are?" Martha asked. _

"_I am called Javik," the Prothean replied. _

NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

Jeff woke up from his slumber feeling like crap. His head was hot and sweaty and his body ached like no tomorrow. He tried to get out of bed but he is unable to move.

"Try to keep your head down Jeff," a soft motherly voice said.

"Dr. Chakwas?" his voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, I am here. EDI informed me of your illness and I came as soon as I could. So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like crap, everything is real heavy and it is hot in here?" Jeff asked.

"Oh dear," Chakwas said as she took his temperature with her omni-tool, "It would seem like you have a very bad case of influenza," she said.

"Influenza?" he said.

"The flu, but when I did a few tests it came out as an infection that you had gotten from your last shore leave. Probably from Omega," she said.

"Ah shit!" Jeff cursed.

"Don't worry, in about a weeks time you will be fine. No piloting today I told Shepard that much already so we have EDI taking over till you are feeling better," Dr. Chakwas said.

"Alright," Jeff replied and started to cough which the doctor had provided something for his throat which was raw.

Jeff tucked himself into bed and was allowed to sleep since the medicine that the doctor provided will help ease matters.

As sleep came to him he did not hear the door to his room open and Shepard stood there waiting for the doctor to emerge, "How is he?" Shepard asked.

"He has a very bad case of the flu so I will be keeping him confined to bed till it runs it course." Chakwas replied letting out a sigh.

"How do you think he caught it?" Shepard asked.

"I would think Omega, but I also think stress is another factor into it. I had EDI take over the ship for a time till we reach our next destination. For now he is confined to bed till then," Chakwas replied.

"I understand, being the only pilot on this ship is hard especially when Cerberus refuses to have a standby pilot ready just in case," Shepard replied.

The doctor nodded as she walked away leaving Shepard alone to stare at the bed with its lone occupant on the far corner of the room. Because Jeff was a special needs person the bed on the farthest side of the Crew Quarters has been converted to suit his special needs. It was larger then normal bed and made slightly softer because of his brittle bones. There was also more space between him and the bunk beds. His clothes drawers had been modified for his needs so he don't hurt himself on them. Shepard was worried about him and seeing him sick was really worrisome. It showed that he is human after all and that even the great Jeff 'Joker' Moreau can get sick every once in a while.

Walking into the room she made her way over to his bed and gently laid her hand on his sweaty forehead. The meds had kicked in so he was deep asleep. Shepard slowly looked him over while he slept. He looked very different without his customary hat on. In fact she now began to notice how _handsome_ he was without it on. She also noticed that he had the blankets partially off and went to tuck him in better.

As she was tucking him in she noticed that he was well built for a guy with brittle bones. Maybe it was because he had to use his arms to support his weight she did not know. As she was tucking him in she noticed something around his neck.

Gently and with care she pulled the object up for her to look at.

It was a necklace, an amulet of sorts. It was breathtaking to see with its tear shaped crystal in the center and its matriculate design around it. It was manly to say the least but also gives it a sense of mystery and wonder. The scars on his body from who knows what also drew her attention as she gently traced her finger along a rather jagged scar. It was similar to the one Jack has on her body. She figured he had gotten it from the Teltin facility on Pragia just like Jack.

Bending over she planted a kiss on his forehead and put the necklace back, "Sleep well my handsome pilot," she whispered and walked out.

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2165_

_The return to the mountains has been a strange transition. But for Javik it was better then facing ones death by traitors. Riding on the back of a shape shifting creature however has proven enlightening even to him. The child Jeff rode in front of the large feathered creature while he rode just behind him. When he first touched the child he was assaulted by memories of the child's past. Those memories filled him with much sadness to see such a child become an orphan so quickly. _

_He was also made aware of Jeff's condition a child so fragile and yet so strong in spirit. He would have to keep an eye on this one. _

_His grandmother however is a mystery when he first felt her he saw how _old_ she was compared to normal humans. Her species barely lives up to a century and now this one has lived over two already. She has seen much battle and war and has felt the destruction of her order. All these have been sent to Javik through their brief link together. This Martha has lived through so much and has seen so much. There is much to learn about this one. _

_They started their descent towards the ground. The same mountain peak that they were on earlier came into view. It was the largest peak in the mountain range. Standing four times the height of Mt. Everest this mountain known to the humans as Erebor is where Martha plans on building her new home. The wind swept through the area quite roughly as they neared it. Javik held on as the eagle banked in for a landing. _

_The air was thin and cold but the Prothean did not mind. The boy however given his condition would need to stay warm. Luckily his clothing would provide just that. _

_He also noticed that the mountain itself had a river that flowed between the peaks. The waterfall was massive but it cascaded down into the valley beyond. It truly was a paradise to behold as Martha came closer to the highest part of the mountain. _

_The summit of the mountain was where the Normandy was parked. The ship itself with its distinct colors of black, blue and, white with the Dragon Order's Logo on it shown like a beacon. It appeared like a giant bird resting on its nest. _

_Flapping her wings in order to land Martha came in nice and slow. She angled herself so that the impact of landing would not hurt Jeff. _

_When she landed the ground was open enough for all passengers to get off the Eagle before it shifted back to Martha's true form. The woman stood there feeling the ground with her feet. Javik felt in awe with the woman as she walked further around the ship till at last she came to a stop. _

"_Oh I like this place even better," Martha said. _

"_How so?" Javik asked_

"_The Monastery will go here!" Martha said. _

"_This place is exposed and you want to make a building here?" Javik said. _

_"Who said I wanted to build it up on the mountain. I said my home was _in _the mountains. Meaning I am making it underground with only a small building on the surface to show where it truly is." __Martha replied. _

_She then turned towards the ship and with a sweep of her hands the snow flew off the ground leaving the ship exposed. She began to walk up the cargo ramp with Jeff and Javik following. _

NORMANDY SR-2

Jeff was burning up as Dr. Chakwas gave him some more flu medication for his illness. Mordin also helped as they both took turns going over and keeping him company. He was moved to the medical bay to prevent anyone else from getting sick. Jack was there helping him bring down his fever but it was still hot. At this rate Shepard was worried as she had never seen Joker so sick before. Jack told her that it was probably from Pragia not Omega that he had gotten sick since both of them were in the rain.

His coughing and sneezing was so violent that the doctor had to plaster his ribcage in order to keep his ribs from cracking further. Garrus was even there with him offering his support while he went in and out of consciousness.

"Has Jeff gone through this before Jack?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

"Yes, when we were rescued from Pragia. A lot of the kids were sick and malnourished and some had this disease before also. I think Jeff had it back then as well since his immune system was so weak. Why would it be weak now? Is it stress?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," Chakwas said.

"I had called Thane to check Aresh also and he seemed fine and there was no sign of the disease in him." Jack replied.

"I think I have found what was making him sick," Mordin said as he came in.

"What was it?" asked Shepard as came in to check on Jeff.

"It was a tropical disease normally found on Earth but was thought to have been eradicated. It seems as if Cerberus had been experimenting on diseases as well as biotics in children at Teltin." Mordin said.

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Yes and from your tissue you are immune to the disease but Jeff given his condition has a weaker immune system. Therefore he is susceptible to the disease even though he had it. This by far is a different strain then the one he is immune to probably a mutant? No matter now; have treatment for it and should help," Mordin said injecting it into his I.V. Tube.

The fever was still too high but Jack stayed by his side till Shepard placed her hand on her shoulders.

"Go get some rest, I will watch over him till then," Shepard said.

Nodding Jack got up and walked away but not before looking back at Jeff. She saw Shepard hold his hand and kissed it. Smirking she walked away to go get some sleep.

_UNKNOWN SYSTEM YEAR 2165_

_The Normandy exited from FTL its path made clear by the presence of the planet below. It was surrounded by rings yet the presence it has was deceitful._

"_Ithica this is the SSV Normandy from Eden Prime please lower your defenses," Martha called from the cockpit. _

_Jeff watched from the Co-Pilots chair as the IFF __went online broadcasting their signature to the space control. They only had to wait a little while before a response came. _

"_SSV Normandy this is Ithica space control welcome," said a voice in the same accent as Javik's. _

_Martha maneuvered the ship __towards the gas giant. As Jeff watched they entered a major mass effect field which shifted the appearance of the planet into a more habitual one. Instead of a gas giant the world before them was a normal giant planet that seem to shine out of the blackness. On its night side was the many lights of multiple cities. On the light side the pearly gray of many buildings. _

_Martha maneuvered the Normandy to where it could land safely in the atmosphere below. _

_Descending to the planet below the atmosphere hit them with a gentle jolt. Jeff luckily was in his seat when it happened. Javik just held on to Martha's seat while the ship began final landing procedures. __The space port was full of ships of all sorts most Jeff has not seen before. They were all unique in design as Martha maneuvered the Normandy to a landing spot as specified by Ithica control. _

_The ship landed softly on a platform just outside of the main building hub which was several stories tall. Landing gear was extended as they landed carefully on the ground allowing the three lone crew members to disembark off of the ship. _

_Walking out towards the main hub of the space port Jeff was amazed by it all. Never in his life would he have imagined something like this. Martha kept her pace slow as she allowed her grandson to keep up. She suddenly stopped and Jeff had to brace himself when he bumped into her. Javik took up the rear when a bunch of people appeared. _

_They were Prothean. _

"_Grandmaster Martha we did not expect your return so soon," said the first __Prothean. _

_He was dressed in white robes of some importance. His collar was trimmed in gold with Prothean writings on it. Martha bowed to him in a show of respect and Jeff seeing the gesture copied her movements. __Javik knelt in front of them his sign of respect. _

"_Honored councilor sorry to intrude on such short notice," Martha said _

"_Oh no, when we heard that your Order was wiped out by treason we wanted to help as much as we could. But we could not get a hold of you. It was as if you disappeared and we feared the worst," the first Prothean said. _

"_I was killed by two traitors," Martha replied. _

"_I thought you can't die?" another said, _

_"I can't die in your fashion no. I can however turn to stone for a time being and even if you chop me to pieces I can still return." __Martha said as they led her inside. _

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

"_An Ancestral Warrior here amongst us!" said the First Councilor. _

"_Yes, I was the last to survive the onslaught on what you call Eden Prime," Javik said. _

"_Ancient one we have remembered what the ancestors left for us. Grandmaster Martha here also has records of the events that happened to the Old Empire," said the Councilor. _

"_How did this segment of our empire survive?" Javik asked. _

"_The Watchers discovered our ancestors on a planet on the far side of the galaxy. That planet was in peril of discovery. It was when one of our ancestors a Prothean name Kel'c discovered a beacon for the Watchers. He begged the Watchers to come and save our ancestors from destruction." _

_They walked down a long wide passageway filled with holograms and images on the walls. Javik was amazed at the amount of history preserved by the Protheans of this era. He read through some of the files and the memory shards of hundreds of years since the fall of the Empire. _

"_You rebuild this world in the wake of the Watchers?" he said. _

"_Yes and there are other worlds full of other races that the Watchers had rescued from the Reapers. These worlds were given to us with the promise that we don't destroy them. And when the time came to emerge and fight we will," he said. _

"_Fight the Reapers?" Javik asked. _

"_Yes, each cycle had a race that was left behind to carry on the legacy of the ancients. They in turn would teach the next cycle and the next till finally the call would come for all of us to gather arms once more to fight our ancient foe." __Kel'c said _

_Javik was impressed, "So far I have only seen your history but none of your military," he said. _

"_We can show you ancient one," he bowed and began to walk away. _

_Martha watched Javik go leaving Jeff and the other councilors behind. _

"_You have done us a great honor Grandmaster by bringing us Javik," said the first councilor. _

"_I know Councilor. I wish I could do more but I found him purely on accident," Martha replied. _

"_So tell me what is it that you wish of us since you have brought us an irreplaceable gift?" The Councilor said to Martha. _

"_I wish to take him with me to train," Martha said. _

_The councilor nodded, "You are very wise Grandmaster. Javik though old and experience needs to learn a bit of humility." he said. _

"_You noticed that too eh?" Martha said. _

"_Yes, and we would like you to take some of our youngest with you as well. We have observed some of the methods you use to control Dark Energy and Biotics and are impressed. The other councilors from the other races agree as well. They would also like to donate students to help with rebuilding the Order of the Dragon," the councilor replied. _

_Martha raised an eyebrow, "There is a catch isn't there?"_

"_Yes, since you have learned so much from us and we about you and your species. We would like to also ask if you could be the one to call when the time comes," said the Councilor. _

"_Alright, we have some time before the Reapers arrive so the more help I need the better," Martha said. _

"_We will send you our strongest..." _

"_No," Martha said_

"_No?" the Councilor replied. _

"_I need __children," Martha said. _

"_Wise," said a second councilor, "The use of fresh minds will fit perfectly into molding them to fight," he said. _

"_Not just fight," Martha said, "Heal, balance, and keep the peace," Martha said. _

"_Like those Jedi you told us about?" the second Councilor said. _

"_Yes, I need children from every species to train and if you insist on getting me adults those who are terminally ill or those whose minds are not so arrogant," Martha said. _

"_It will be done, we will speak with the rest of the Council and then the Senate," the first councilor said. _

"_Thank you," Martha replied. _

NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

Jeff slowly started to come to. The muffled sounds of the medical devices of the medbay had him immediately on Alert. Old memories blossomed into his mind again and he started to panic. A gentle hand came down on his shoulder while the other took his other hand. He could not hear much since the sound that was coming from the person next to him was soft and comforting. His noise picked up the scent of rosemary and mint.

_Shepard_

How long was she here? He did not know as she gently guided him back to the bed and he turned to find her tired and disheveled appearance beside him. Her eyes held dark circles as she gently stroked the top of his head which was laced with sweat.

_How long was I out?_

But sleep overcame him once again before he could answer that.

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 216__5_

_The return trip had made it all worth it. After speaking with the Senate for approval on training children for the event of the Reapers. It was decided to have them train on Eden Prime. The Alliance had gotten word of Martha's new students and offered some of their own. Not only that but support staff to help with meals and such but Martha insisted there be one from different species to help with the meals. _

_The Turians being curious sent some of their children over along with the Krogan. __Asari were reluctant but they sent over some of their young maidens anyways. __So many students were registered that Martha was forced to __turn people away because at the moment she does not have the room for them. _

_The reason why she chose Eden Prime was because it borders the Terminus Systems. Those systems are perfect for addressing those worlds who live in the Terminus and who have races that refuse to go into Council Space. It was here that the Human Systems Alliance has allowed the Dragons to have their school. The cluster was fitting, The Exodus Cluster. _

_Martha watched as ship after ship began to land at the spaceports and transportation was taken to the mountain where Martha was set to build her school. For races that require water to breathe Martha plans on making ducts for those who have to use the water to breathe in their rooms. _

_Already she had her place planned and refused Alliance help in building the school. _

_She wanted her students to do it. _

_They were at least __a dozen students from each race. All of them eager to learn about what Martha had to offer. She had asked for the instructors to come from all races to teach history, science, math, art, music, vocational classes. And last but not least she would be teaching the arts to the students. _

_Meeting after meeting was done with all the races. Even with all those meetings Martha had time to spend with Jeff keeping the boy close and giving him private lessons in all said subjects to keep him going and not get lazy. Morgana helped with setting up the plans for turning the mountain into a school. She estimated how much rock would have to be moved to create the rooms, mess halls, classes, practice rooms, recreation area so forth. _

_For now however they are __waiting for the first of the students to arrive on the mountain. The way here required some really advanced shuttles to bring the children here. Well the newly built Kodiak shuttles are doing just fine dropping off students __to the Normandy. Already the ship has retrofitted itself to become bedrooms and classrooms for the kids using the holographic interface. The crew quarters were the new housing for the kids. Until the school could be built and the lower hanger bay has been turned into a series of class rooms for each of the students until the real classrooms could be built. _

_This was going to be a long trip. _

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

_A__t least Jeff's room remained the same. The Crew Quarters was made to accommodate the students and seeing as Jeff is a student with special needs besides one Turian, a Krogan and surprisingly a Hanar. The Hanar because it requires water so in order for its mass effect generators to wor__k.__T__hey require a recharge every twelve hours. So that means the Hanar needs a pool to sit till it is done. Luckily Jeff needed some water for his physical so he turned his inside swimming pool into the Hanar's bedroom. It was in fact his idea to divide his little apartment for the special needs kids. _

_The Turian is deaf unable to hear due to the loss of her hearing. She is also a biotic which is rare for her species. As for the Krogan she is blind. She had lost her eyesight when an explosion back on Tuchanka had knocked her into a building causing brain damage. She is an orphan, her parents were killed in the fighting. The Hanar room mate has a Drell that came with it named Thane. Thane is around 19 years of age and due to his age Martha had him stationed with the other students in the Crew Quarters. _

_Morgana was glad to have the company. She had never had seen so many children in all her years since the early days of the Order. Now with the new students special accommodations have been made to suit their needs. The Watchers had made this Normandy able to do so. Just like with themselves the Normandy can shift its form on the inside to suit the needs of its crew. Using the holographic projectors it can create rooms and get rid of walls if it would mean the comfort and stability of the crew. The math and physics behind it are far too advance for any race to comprehend except for the oldest of the Galactic Republic. _

_In the crew quarters as well as the cargo holds the rooms have been set up for the students. The students are mixed races and are accommodated according to age. __Martha made sure they are comfortable for the task ahead. They are the first of the new Order of the Dragon and they will be the ones who will be taking over the teaching once she has them settled. _

_It was around dawn when Martha stepped out of the ship followed by a grouchy group of children all wanting to return to bed. __They stood and lined themselves up ready for whatever punishment Martha had dished out on them. So far she had woken them up early to do laps around the area of the ship and through the top mountain ridge. Most did not like this at all especially the Hanar and the Krogan. _

"_Alright you lot you know the trail by now start running!" Martha yelled. _

_The first week was bad with the students protesting to Martha's teaching methods. Martha was used to this as all new students complain about the military like __training regime she created to dealing with the most troubling of students. _

_The most difficult part was dealing with Jeff's training. The boy is so brittle he would break a bone if someone tapped him hard. Martha had to find a way for him to participate in such events. Walking was also a problem for him because of said brittle bones. _

_It was thankfully the Hanar that helped. He had an extra mass effect gravity generator that would help with Jeff's brittle bones problem through the training. Jeff so far was enjoying the fact that he feels lighter then air and is able to walk easier. The braces will have to stay on but thankfully the Alliance had come up with some custom made braces to help Jeff along. _

_She watched as her many times great grandson ran with the other kids. He was not as fast as them given his condition but he was happy to participate because of it. _

_Doesn't mean she is going to go easy on him. _

"_Moreau you are lagging behind!" she yelled and she saw her grandson struggle to keep up with the other kids. _

_He was really out of shape that much Martha could tell as he and four others struggled to keep up. The blind student was amongst them using an interface that would help her maneuver around boulders. _

_It was because one of the other kids that had pushed the Krogan to the ground and the poor kid rolled till their foot stubbed on a boulder. Narrowing her eyes she waited till the kids returned from their grueling jog across the mountain peaks. Several times her grandson fell only to disappear in midair and reappear on the Normandy in the transport room. The only one who was moving faster then everyone else is Thane being he was training to be an assassin back on Kahje according to the Hanar that came with him. _

_That will have to change. _

_As the kids filed in semi-straight lines Martha walked around them __some started pushing and testing the others just to make the master punish them. Martha frowned at this not liking this one bit. _

_The older kids took more to the back then the front and the younger ones liked to push and shove. Martha walked around them inspecting them but she found many flaws. Being that it has only been two weeks since she started. The classroom lessons have not started yet due to the teachers having not arrived yet. Javik watched her as she checked each and every student. In her hand was a stick that she picked for this occasion. _

_The stick was bamboo something that she had kept back on Earth and now in her quarters. It was a teaching stick like those used in the old Martial Arts classes. _

_One sharp whack! And the studen__t who was hit instantly straightened up. _

"_That was horrible! You made me want to just throw you all off the cliff! You will need to learn to stop pushing each other and start running together!" Martha yelled her voice carried across the field. Some heads lowered in shame while others looked up high. _

"_You will do it again _five _more times!" Martha said and they all groaned with it. _

"_Keep complaining and I will add another four more understood!" she shouted. _

_The students instantly shut up and then started to file out back onto the trail through the mountains again. Jeff once again was last but Martha watched as he silently tried to run with the rest of the students. _

"_You are being harsh on these young ones," Javik said as he came up form behind. _

"_I have to be. Being part of the Order means you have to have a high level of discipline and any faltering is not acceptable. Because of the power I am about to bestow upon them through this training they will have to learn the responsibilities and the actions needed to obtain it," Martha said. _

"_Wise," said Javik. _

"_Will you help me?" Martha asked. _

"_In what way?" Javik replied. _

"_I need someone to handle the physical part of the training. The exercise and the physical fitness part. Most of these kids are spoiled rotten or are just street punks. I want you to break them down and train them up even the disabled ones. I need someone who can handle that." Martha said. _

_Javik looked lost in thought as he considered it, "Very well I can deal with that part of the training." _

"_Good and if you want you can borrow my stick," Martha replied. _

"_I think I will get my own," Javik joked. _

"_Very well," Martha replied. _

NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

Slowly eyes opened up again and this time Jeff met up with the intense green of Commander Shepard, "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I feel like crap Commander," Jeff replied

"I know Joker, Dr. Chakwas told me that you had suffered through a different strain of a tropical disease that you had earlier. She said Mordin was able to concoct some meds for you and Jack since you both had been out in the rain back on Pragia. Though surprisingly you were the only one who had gotten sick." Shepard told him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jeff said.

"Well I better get going, glad to know that the fever finally broke and you should be back on your feet in a few days," Shepard said as she kissed the top of his forehead and moved out of the medbay.

Jeff blushed when she left and that left him feeling vulnerable when Dr. Chakwas caught him staring.

Oh it was going to be a LOONG recovery.

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2166_

_It has been about four months __since Jeff started his grueling training. __His bo__dy ached every day he came back to his room from it. The good part is that they are now starting their lessons with the teachers since they finally arrived so their day is not totally dedicated to physical fitness. _

_Being as he has brittle bones Martha acquired some specially made leg braces for him so he can participate in the training. These help to give his legs an extra boost so he can keep up with the class. __They are based on Hanar Technology. Using Mass Effect fields to lesson gravity on his bones like how Hanar use to walk on land.__ Though that did not stop his body from protesting and several bones from breaking continuously. She had made the pool in the medbay to be keyed to him when he finished his lessons of the day. _

_Also his fellow bunk-mates also seemed to understand where he is coming from. Kira the Krogan slowly walked up to Jeff her walking stick helps her to avoid objects that would have easily been avoided had she been able to see. _

"_Is that you Jeff?" Kira said from her bed on the floor. _

"_Yeah it's me," Jeff replied the sound of his braces gave his presence away. _

"_You are sore," she said her soft, gentle voice was unlike anything Jeff has heard concerning Krogan. Then again most Krogan he met were adult males and they tend to be tough and rough around the edges. _

_He found that females are more intelligent and intellectual then their male counterparts. They have to be in order to survive Tuchanka. Kira was the same age of Jeff she is only a child so her hard plating has not developed yet. According to his grandmother that will not happen till she reaches full growth. _

"_Yeah, grandma had me run an extra mile because I lagged behind again," Jeff replied. _

"_I know I did the same thing," Kira said. _

"_What brings you here then?" Jeff asked. _

"_I heard from some elders that they wanted to dump me in the wastes because I was a burden to them not worth breeding." Kira said sadly. _

"_But what do you want to do?" Jeff asked. _

"_When your grandmother came to my clan and asked the elders if she could take me instead of their finest warriors was I was surprised. She then explained that she can change me into a fighter without sight. But after talking with me she thought if I wanted to I could become a healer," Kira replied. _

"_Do you?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes, very much so, I want to be the best. Grandmaster Martha also told me stories about blind warriors back on Earth. Especially about a blind swordsman who pretended to be a bum but he could kill you without a thought. Then a girl who could not see but she could fight better then any of the men. I thought that was amazing how you humans endured so much without a thought to your weaknesses," Kira replied. _

"_What would Krogan do if they saw you blind?" Jeff asked. _

_Kira turned away sadly tears started to build in her eyes, "I__f__ you had something __wrong__ like me __or you__ then you were left in the wastes to be food for Thresher Ma__w__s." __Kira said, "__In Krogan society the strongest survive and any sign of weakness is a sign of defeat. The other clans would not have allowed it and neither did mine," _

"_I'm sorry to hear that," Jeff said. _

"_I'm not," Kira replied, "It is the males who decided that. The other females would rather I hide so that I can be spared. But I won't hide! I will fight to live even when I can't see," Kira said her sightless eyes shown with a fire that Jeff liked about this Krogan. _

"_Well glad to know that the real lessons are about to start. Javik has been running us ragged for months and personally I find it endearing," Jeff said. _

"_This one like the exercise," __both Jeff and Kira looked at the small pool that was created for their Hanar friend. _

_Though not as long or as tall as normal Hanar being that he is still young Treese has proven to be quite a happy little jellyfish. _

"_You actually like the exercise?" Jeff said. _

"_Yes, this one feels honored to be trained by one of the Enkindlers. The council on my homeworld would have been ecstatic if they found out," Treese replied. _

"_Well then in that case it is not everyday that a Prothean trains you to be fit," Jeff said. _

"_Don't forget the other children who are with us. They have come from races far more ancient then ours. The Enkindlers for starters and the ones who came before them. This one feels honored to be part of that group," Treese replied. _

"_Well in that case we should clean up and get to dinner. For tomorrow we begin our first lesson," said Kira. _

_Jeff smiled at how things are starting to turn out. Since the loss of his family he had turned to the memory stone around his neck to figure things out. __He was so lost for nearly six months till his grandmother decided that she wanted to rebuild the order. So off around the galaxy he went. Hell he went to places that he never knew existed. She showed him more things to comprehend then even his parents did. His studies were increased as well given the circumstances. Martha wanted him to be as educated as possible. So she pushed him to work hard at what he wants to do. _

_Which he does not know yet. _

_And now this?_

_He was now part of the new class of dragon candidates training to be the best biotic around. Even his handicap did not stop him for once. Martha said that there was quite a number of dragons in the day that had handicaps like his and they are proved to be the best at what they do. _

_Now he was about to join that group. He, Kira, Treesa, Mikal, and the other kids. The oldest kids too are joining and they will be the hardest hit according to Martha. As he curled up in bed and stared up at the ceiling Jeff could feel the smile on his face at his new family. His grandmother had given him something to look forward to and he was not going to waste it. _

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"_Alright today will be different," Martha said as she stared down her students. _

"_How will today be different?" said a Turian boy whom Martha scowled at. _

"_Today you will be starting your biotics training," she said. _

"_Its about time," the same boy said. _

"_Care to enlighten me Tantalus," she said _

"_Well no disrespect but all we have been doing was excising for the past several months! We did nothing but work out! How is that supposed to help our biotics training?" he said. _

_Some of the other students started nodding and voicing their opinions as well. _

_Martha smirked at him and then in an instant she was in his face. No one saw her move, not even glow or twitch! She was in his face faster then he could protest. _

"_Care to say that again Mr. Tantalus?" she said her voice a low growl but everyone knew instantly that the grandmaster meant business. _

_Tantalus wisely shut up as Martha moved away from him. _

"_Now as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted!" Martha shot a glare back to the Turian boy. _

"_You had been building up your strength for the past four months. That strength is crucial in developing your biotic power. What the amps that people buy do is that it amplifies your power without the effort. Now that can be good an all in the short term. In the long term it would leave you with less energy and endurance if something were to happen to you and your biotics are in the cool down. The cool down is due to the fact that your amps would be overheating by the amount of energy needed for you to distribute your singularity shot." she started walking through the crowds. _

"_What I am doing is turning your bodies into the amps naturally. By you becoming stronger physically not only will your biotics become stronger, but you will become stronger too. This way when you are under fire from your enemies or you find yourself needing to use your powers. You won't be limited by how many shots you can do. Your body becomes the epitome of power. It becomes the channel instead of some piece of technology. You don't have to worry about cool downs. All you have to worry about is making sure you have enough strength to get where you are going. Whether it is helping people or fighting a common enemy. This training will ensure that you have an unlimited amount of shots needed as long as your body can endure the challenge." she said_

_Martha then walked around to the front of the group once more making sure that she was on the raised stone stage that she erected for this case._

"_I assume many of you want to know how I do things with my biotics that most would find impossible. For centuries the Asari, Krogan, and Turians wondered about how far one can go with biotics. But they limited themselves to what they can do? You've seen for yourself the limits they placed on themselves." Martha said noting the few Asari, Krogan and Turian students in her assembly._

"_Well __Humans did not have that luxury of having thousands of years of practice. We only just recently discovered that the powers that some people had were real and not figments of imaginations." she said. _

"_For nearly __a __hundred years I have traveled around the Planet Earth and later the Galaxy trying to find and hone my skills as a biotic. What I discovered truly expanded my horizon farther then anyone else in human or any species history. I found that if you put yourself up for it and disregard__any of the limitations that anyone has put on you. Then you are able to truly unlock your biotic potential. For years scientists tried to unlock the potential in biotics. They have failed. What they created were monstrosities that the galaxy will have paid for later had no one put a stop to it." She paced around the group hoping to get their attention. _

"_This lesson will cover the first step in truly learning how to unlock the potential of being a biotic. An understanding of the universe that only we can share," she said. _

"_For the first lesson we are going to go over the very fundamentals of our powers. How to control the elements, healing the most grievous of wounds, and how to build buildings from absolutely nothing." _

_She returned to the center of the stage. _

_This time she has the attention of all the students. _

"_Now lets get started eh?" she said_

_She indicated that they should all sit for a time and many of the students gladly did. Now that she has gotten their full attention. She began her first lesson. _

_TBC_

**a/n: Well this one was kind of hard to write but I figured I had to start somewhere in showing you where Joker gotten his lessons from. As for making the students build the school I forgotten what book I read that had the teacher make the kids build their own housing. It was kind of a way for the kids to get together and take pride for their school. It was also an insight into dragon training so I just wanted to show you that. **


	10. Chapter 9: To Punish and Enslave Shepard

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 9: To Punish and Enslave the Shepard**

NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

"A Dragon? On Horizon? This is unexpected Shepard most unexpected indeed," The Illusive Man as he puffed on his cigarette.

Shepard stood on the Quantum Comm platform in the briefing room reporting to the Illusive Man about her findings. The Illusive Man is most troubled when he heard the news and not pleased at all.

"First Ashley Williams is on Horizon and what makes it worse is that there are Dragons with the Alliance. This concerns me Shepard," he said.

"Why would a Dragon be a problem for Cerberus?" Shepard asked

The Illusive Man puffed away on his cigarette, "You don't know the extent of the damage done to us by the Order of the Dragon. We have lost billions of credits because of them and they have killed more of my men then I would like to count."

Shepard smirked, "It seems as if you and the Dragons go _way_ back."

"We did, nearly fifty years back and they have been in existence even longer. Those damn dragons and their queen deserve to die! You should have shot him when you had the chance!" the Illusive Man rarely lost his cool but in that moment Shepard saw the rage that the Illusive Man truly felt for the Order of the Dragons. At that last part of that comment he was yelling which is rare for him.

"Really? I think I struck a nerve. I guess to get under your skin I would have to spare more dragons then," she said smug.

It was then that a fiery pain shot up her back and into her body resulting in her going down to the ground on her knees. The pain was far beyond any torture that Shepard had felt in her life. It was as if someone has sent thousands of volts of electricity through every nerve as well as threw her body into a sun. She screamed when it intensified and kept screaming till she was hoarse and still her mouth kept screaming.

"You think that little stink will gain you points then think again," the Illusive Man said.

"I have more important things to take care of then the likes of you. The Collectors are out there and I did not spend six billion credits to bring a self centered bitch back from the dead to whine and complain just because things did not go her way. I installed this little insurance behind Miranda's back to make sure I remain in control of you. You might say it was her idea," Shepard at this time was on the ground moaning from the pain.

"Take that as a warning next time," he said and cut the connection.

Shepard lay there even when the table was returned to its normal height. Her body could not move as the shock of what happened came to her. Slowly she felt the numbness lessen and her body began to return to normal. Slowly but surely she began to rise and when she was fully awake she began to slowly walk out from the room.

She avoided the lab to fear that Mordin would notice immediately that something was wrong. So she headed to the armory where Jacob was. His back is normally turned away as he modified some guns so he would not notice her walking towards the main C.I.C. As she took her first steps she was careful to walk around Jacob and out the door. When she was out she headed towards the main elevator that would take her to her room.

When she finally gotten there she slowly made her way towards the shower hoping the hot water will help her sooth her over taxed muscles.

"EDI make sure I am not disturbed I am going for some shut eye," Shepard said.

"Understood, logging you out," she said.

Shepard slowly took off her clothes and she looked down at the various scars along her body. Most of it was from Miranda's operations, but others were recent from her battles with the Collectors. She washed down and the shock was still present but bearable. She then gotten dressed in some civilian clothes and headed over to the bed to rest.

When she gotten there she could barely stay on her feet as she collided with the bed.

NORMANDY BRIDGE

"Jeff?" EDI asked

"Yes, EDI?" Jeff asked

"Is it normal for a human to exhibit extreme stress and then extreme exhaustion after talking with the Illusive Man?" EDI asked.

"No, unless they gotten into a heavy argument why?" Jeff asked.

"Well Shepard was showing signs of extreme stress and then exhaustion. I thought it was disturbing since she never has shown this during her previous visits to the Briefing Room. I thought the talk with the Illusive Man did not go as planned." EDI said.

"Why would she be exhausted, pissed maybe that would explain the stress but exhaustion?" Jeff replied.

"I do not know and I am worried," EDI replied.

"I would not worry about it too much, but just in case keep an eye on her every time she talks with the Illusive Man," Jeff said.

"Yes Jeff," EDI replied.

Jeff became worried about Shepard when EDI mentioned this and he turned on the monitor feeds for the briefing room. EDI would have watched the same thing too had the Illusive Man not turned off the vid feeds from his remote location. He was troubled by the video feeds afterward of Shepard stumbling out of the briefing room as if electrocuted and hurt. He saw how she slipped past Jacob who was busy modifying a gun that he had asked to be placed under his seat.

He even watched how she had slipped past the C.I.C. Into the elevator to her quarters. EDI had even given him the live feeds into Shepard's room and saw that she was asleep.

Just not a good night's sleep.

That had him worried.

"Hey Jack could you come up here for a sec?" Jeff called.

"Shoot! What's up?" she asked

"Just come up here for a sec I have to tell you something," Jeff said

AN UNKNOWN LOCATION NEAR A RED STAR

The Illusive Man puffed away on his cigarette the smoke filled the room. He did not mean to shock Shepard like that but just the very sound of that bitch's name makes his blood boil to the extend that his eyes glowed even more unnatural then their usual glow.

The special implant he had installed in Shepard was an insurance policy that she would remain loyal. Any attempts to remove it would involve her death. Something he would wish to avoid should that situation come down on him. But desperate times call for desperate measures. He felt that if he had not tightened the situation now Shepard would break loose and he would have a hell of a time to get her back. He puffed again on his cigarette.

"Was that really necessary?" said a voice and slowly the Illusive Man turned his chair to find one of his most trusted and loyal agents standing before him.

Kai Leng is an assassin who had some improvements done to him to ensure that his current task of Dragon hunting would go unhindered. Improved cybernetics and biotic amps ensure that he has the cutting edge when it comes to killing dragons. By faking his death Kai Leng escaped with grievous injuries do to an encounter with at the time Lt. Anderson. He was accompanied by none other then the dragon queen herself. He too was looking for some payback at her for what she had done to him.

"It is necessary to make sure she stays in line. I did not mean for me to reveal that little thing too soon, but we can't have her straying from her mission," The Illusive Man replied.

"Understood, and what about the reports of dragons?" Kai Leng asked

"If they have allied themselves with the Alliance once again things are looking more difficult then I had fear. Martha is certainly not wasting time looking for her old acquaintances again. We just have to make sure that the number of her forces doesn't grow any larger then what it already has. With the appearance of that Drell with Ashley Williams, she is recruiting other species to her cause. We can't have her recruiting any more people. Did you manage to find a location on the treasure?" he asked.

"No, It is proving even more difficult then I thought. Martha, I have to give her credit hides her tracks well. Finding her treasure will take time and time we are growing short of," Kai Leng replied.

"That I have to agree with you. Martha went through great lengths to hide that treasure and we so far don't know what it is. All we know is that it is very valuable and without it Martha will be lost. We have to find it first and foremost before anything else. The location of her base is also cause for concern. She is very clever to hide the location of her base of operations from me. So I would assume she is going through great lengths to hide it from our best operatives. Be careful when confronting the grandmaster herself for she has nearly two centuries more on you. And if you do confront her make sure she stays dead," the Illusive Man said.

"As you wish," Kai Leng said before disappearing out the way he came.

The Illusive Man turned around in his seat and stared out at the burning star just outside his window.

"Eve if only you are here with me now. You and Ben are probably watching over me as we speak. I swear that I will avenge your deaths. You were the family I never had, partners in crime. I will kill her, you just wait and see." The Illusive Man said looking out the window. He pulled up a photo form his omni-tool. It was a photo of him forty years ago with his two friends smiling at the camera. He slowly touched Eve's face as a tear fell. The glowing orbs dimmed as he remembered their faces. Then they brightened again in anger at that memory of their deaths.

NORMANDY SR-2 BRIDGE

"You are shitting me!" Jack said as Jeff showed her the video feed.

Garrus was unable to show because he was busy trying to calibrate the main Thanix Cannon. The gun had shown signs of miss fire during simulations and so Garrus is working on fixing the problem. Dr. Chakwas was busy tending to Engineer Donnell because he burned himself trying to fix one of the hubs for the cooling systems. So he is in desperate need of some medical treatment. That left only Jack and Jeff alone on the bridge with EDI's holographic form just beside Jeff.

"I am worried just as you are Jack and there is nothing we can do until we figure out what happened. So far it was just one occurrence, but I want to keep an eye on Shepard just in case," Jeff replied.

"You know if you asked anyone else I would have said fuck off, but since it is for you I will do it. And besides I owe Shepard for taking us to Pragia." Jack said

"I can't leave the bridge for long because I am the only pilot available so that leaves both you and EDI. If you both can figure out how to hack into the observation systems in the briefing room then that would be great," Jeff said.

"I can set a counter program that would act as spyware in the Quantum Communications Program. There Jack and I can observe what is going on through your omni-tools to see if the Illusive Man has anything planned for Shepard." EDI said.

"Yeah I mean I am on her specialist team so I have to play nice for now. Besides I cleared my area of bugs and I can recruit Mordin into helping me when shit hits the fan." Jack said.

"I will let Garrus and Chakwas know as well and possibly Kasumi since we will need a tech expert on this, right Kasumi?" Jeff said smirking.

"Damn it! I almost had you!" she said giggling as she appeared next to Jeff and Jack.

"Fuck! You are good? Are you sure you are not a member of the Order?" Jack said.

Kasumi smiled, "No, the Goto Family has been allies with the Dragon Order for a century and a half. Some of my relatives had trained as Dragons. Besides this will be fun." she said as she sat down in one of the spare chairs in the cockpit.

"So it is settled then we will keep an eye on Shepard to make sure this does not happen again?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, and make sure the Cheerleader doesn't find out," Jack said.

EDI replied in a happy voice, "Leave that part to me,"

SHEPARD'S QUARTERS

Slowly green eyes began to open and Maria Shepard began to rise from her bed. The throbbing pain from her body is no longer present but the numbness from not moving for several hours is still there. Her muscles feel like lead and her body ached.

"How are you feeling Commander?" Chakwas said from the side.

"How long was I out?" Shepard asked worried.

"Three days, Miranda was worried that you never reported for duty and had me run a check on you. It seems as if you suffered from extreme exhaustion, probably from running around the galaxy trying to save it. Your body has not had time to rest so we let you sleep away your ride. Miranda has ordered everyone to leave you alone till you are fit for duty," Chakwas said and injected something into Shepard.

"What is that?" Shepard said slowly.

"Something that would help with relaxing your nervous system. Too much stims does that to you. I would lay off it for some time till you've recovered. We are near Illium so you can rest there before pursuing our next Dossier." Chakwas said.

"What about Grunt?" Shepard asked.

"Oh him he will be fine. In fact the young Krogan was the one who raised the red flag. Who knew he was worried," Chakwas said.

"Look Doc I know you worry but..." Shepard began.

"Don't give me that bullshit Commander, I have been summoned up here by your XO because you failed to show up for your duties. And when I came up here I found that you were nearly dead and non functioning. I had to convince EDI to let me through on doctor's authority. When I came in here to my surprise you are suffering from massive nervous overload and complete exhaustion. Now we've been going at it for nearly three months now Commander and right now I am worried. Your implants may have helped in improving your health but you are mostly human still. You need your rest to recuperate. You have been in a catatonic state for nearly three days!" she said.

Three days!

"Three Days!" Shepard said in shock.

"Yes, and I was afraid you had stopped breathing at one point!" Shepard said

"Fuck!" Shepard replied.

"Now you will be stuck here for one more day just so your muscles can at least return to normal function. After that I want you to report to Miranda to see if any of your implants have been malfunctioning understood?" she said.

Shepard reluctantly nodded as the doctor headed out the door back towards the medbay.

Shepard because of lack of movement was unable to move. She laid there staring at the window ceiling and out into the vastness of space. Her mind wondering about what sort of shit she had gotten herself into this time.

THREE DAYS LATER

Shepard walked out of the room slowly, but tentatively making sure her muscles were active. She was surprised to be able to move after her encounter with the Illusive Man. That conversation did not go so well and she needed answers. The only one who can give them is on the same deck as the Medbay. So with great reluctance she made her way down the elevator to the medbay. Once she entered Miranda was already waiting for her.

"Shepard," she said

"Miranda," was the reply.

"Here I got this bed ready for you so you can just hop on here and we can begin," she said.

Running her omni-tool along her body Miranda began to run a few scans on the implants. Her brow began to crease as she continued with her scans.

"How the hell is this possible?" she asked.

"What?" Shepard said.

"From what Dr. Chakwas told me you show all the signs of someone who has been exhausted from too many stims. However I found that your implants have been overloaded. Which is not possible given my experience with them," Miranda replied.

"What can you tell me about the implants?" Shepard asked.

"The implants serve to be the replacement for the bones and flesh that have been lost due to long exposure to space or to atmospheric reentry. From what I am seeing they are malfunctioning." she said.

"Can you fix it?" Shepard said.

"No, they are self repairing and will take a few days to reconfigure. So I suggest take some time off to enjoy Ilium before we seek out our next target." Miranda stated.

"You sure?" Shepard replied.

"Yes, if you don't and something like this happens again then we are in deep shit. The Illusive Man did not spend six billion credits to bring you back only to have you die due to a malfunction in your implants. So I want you to take it easy to have your nervous system reset itself and allow you to get used to moving again," Miranda said.

"Is that all?" Shepard said

"Yes that is all and I do hope that the next time you enter the room you make sure your implants are not malfunctioning again." Miranda said.

"Alright I take your word on it Miranda," Shepard said as she exited the room.

When the doors closed she waited till she had gotten a good distance before she turned to doctor Chakwas. "I'm worried," she said.

"Worried? Why?" the doctor said.

"Shepard does not realize it yet but that is a class one torture trauma." Miranda replied.

"Class one? Are you sure?" Chakwas said.

"Yes, I have seen it before when some of the interrogators used to bring live subjects into the labs to torture for information. Mostly members of the Order of the Dragon back in the day. I was just a child when my father used to make me watch as they tortured those people for information. Shepard is showing signs of that kind of torture so I would keep an eye out on her," Miranda said.

Chakwas nodded knowing she would have to tell the others about this.

ILLIUM

Shepard was ecstatic! Liara is alive and best yet she was the one who gave Shepard's body to Cerberus to bring back from the dead!

After hugging her friend, Liara was more then happy to help find the next person on their Dossier named Samara. Samara was from an ancient order of Asari called the Justicars. It was a simple enough job if you counted being shot at by Eclipse Mercenaries.

And she was supposed to take it easy.

Not happening,

She easily shot through the Mercs with Grunt and Garrus on her side. Jack and Mordin were busy getting the ship fueled and supplied with Miranda.

Well it was basically a walk in the park.

Yeah right.

The amount of Eclipse was staggering but not overwhelming. Thankfully most of them were Asari so they were easily dealt with. Grunt's brute force helped in that aspect as he charged head on distracting them. While Shepard and Garrus took them out from behind with sniper rifles. When the group was dispensed they entered deeper into the alley where the police woman said that Samara was lurking.

They managed to take out a few more mercs the gunfire was enough to alert the police on this sector about the disturbance. While they were looking Shepard found some shipping files that she found interesting. She knew that volus she talked to earlier was no good. Smuggling some sort of chemical additive for Red Sand was no good at all.

Walking further in Shepard could not help but feel twitchy.

She deliberately disobeyed doctor's orders to remain on shore leave. The chance to track down Samara was too much and not enough time was taken to prepare before she leaves again. After catching up with Liara and finding out that she is now an information broker. Shepard wanted to use this opportunity to gain Samara for her crew. The Justicar was on the planet which was rare since Justicars rarely leave Asari space.

Now however Shepard was convinced that the Illusive Man has done something to her implants. With or without Miranda knowing.

She then fired another round of shots even though her aim was no longer as steady as it was before. Shepard still could do her biotics so she let loose a single blast towards her opponents. The blast however was not as strong as it used to be. It still did the job however and the Mercs pulled back.

Garrus let loose another round of bullets knowing that Shepard was not functioning as she should. He was worried, and that was not good in a fight. Grunt however did not notice till he took out the rest of the Merc squad that something was off.

"Shepard are you ok?" Garrus asked as he helped Shepard up.

Shepard looked worse for wear as her green eyes which shown like emeralds changed to a darker duller green.

"I'm fine," she said as she slowly but painfully gotten up.

That last bit with her biotics did not help as now the pain had returned. Not as strong as the first time it happened but it was there. The residue from the shock treatment left Shepard vulnerable as they made their way through the alley to a construction site where one last Merc was being confronted by their quarry.

Stepping up with the grace one can describe as like a cat. A tall Asari walked up to the last Merc her biotics in full charge as she neared her.

"Tell me what that ship's name is?" the Asari said.

"Go to Hell Justicar!" she said and the Justicar's foot went onto her throat.

"May you find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," with that she snapped the Mercenary's neck.

She then became aware of those behind her. Slowly she turned, "I am Samara, a Justicar of the Asari. I see three well armed people behind me and none of them seemed to be working for the Mercenaries," She said.

Shepard then lowered her gun. Her hand became slightly spastic as she tried to hide it from Garrus. "I am Commander Shepard and I am on an important mission and I need your help. We are assembling a team to take on the Collectors," she said.

Samara raised an eyebrow, "The Collectors? A worthy foe, but I must decline I am in the middle of an important investigation," she said.

"I am sorry Justicar but I will have to put an end to it," said a voice and Shepard turned to find the same officer she was talking to earlier come into the alley.

"I have to take you into custody if you refuse to leave," she said.

"The code only grants me one day with you other then that I must continue on my investigation." Samara replied.

"Maybe we can help," Shepard said.

"Really?" Samara replied.

"Yeah, Garrus here is ex-C-Sec he can help you track down your quarry. That is what I over heard you saying," Shepard implied.

"That would be most helpful Commander thank you," Samara replied as she allowed herself to be placed under arrest.

"Find out what is the name of the ship the mercenaries smuggled my quarry on and I will be in your debt." Samara said.

As she was led away Shepard was at last able to let loose the breath she was holding.

And her shaking hand.

Garrus noticed this and his eyes hardened as he looked at his leader. Grunt was not worried as he was on the side investigating the body. Garrus however was worried as he had served with Shepard long enough to know what was not her best. And this was not Shepard's best.

"You alright Shepard?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shepard lied.

Garrus was not so sure since he just heard Shepard lie to him.

They walked out of the alley a little worse for wear. They spotted the Volus they had talked to earlier named Pitne For standing just outside the police station. Shepard walked right up to him and kicked him to the ground. The Volus struggled to get up and his bodyguards already backed off when they saw Garrus and Grunt point their guns at him.

"Well lookie, lookie what I have here," Shepard said as she held the datapad in the air.

"Now if you would give that back, I'm sure we can come up with a deal," Pitne said.

"Sorry pal but your smuggling days are over," Garrus said.

"Look I only do business with the Eclipse ok? I smuggle in the goods and they pay me. In fact for good measure I can give you a copy of the access card to their base of operations. If you would give me the manifest," Pitne said in desperation.

"How about you give it to me now and I don't blow your head off," Shepard said pointing her gun at him.

"Alright, alright! Here just don't kill me," he said.

Smirking Shepard grabbed the card and walked off holding on to the Manifest. Pitne's voice begging her to stop came only as white noise to Shepard's ear.

IN THE POLICE STATION

"Wow I'm impressed! You managed to find out why those Eclipse killed Pitne's Partner and found evidence that he was doing illegal smuggling. That I can say is impressive," said Detective Anaya.

The detective herself is an Asari just like Samara who is sitting on the rail behind her desk. Her face is impassive as she listened to Shepard talk to Anaya about the evidence and the need to get to the Eclipse hideout.

"When you get there if you find any evidence of the killer that killed that Volus please let me know," she said.

Nodding Shepard walked out but not before Garrus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard you need to calm down for a bit," he said when he noticed that Shepard was shaking.

"I'm fine Garrus just a bit edgy that it all," Shepard replied.

"Sure... you are," Garrus replied.

SOMETIME LATER

Taking care of the Mercenaries had been hard fought. Going into their base of operations was tougher then Shepard could handle given her condition. It was a good thing that Grunt came along. The poor Krogan was itching for a fight and now he was getting it.

It was tough fighting through all those Eclipse Mercenaries till at last they came to the main office. Their leader Wasea was a tough Asari to beat.

In the end though they managed to get her and the evidence they need to track down Samara's quarry.

Going back to the police station was rather tough since all the muscles in Shepard's body were slow and sluggish. When she gotten there Samara was waiting along with Detective Anaya. Giving her both the evidence of the volus's murder and the shipping manifest proved most useful.

Even the embarrassing part about Samara taking an oath to help Shepard. It was all too much for Shepard as she was walking back towards the hanger when she felt light headed. She barely noticed the ground when she met it first hand to the shock of her companions.

LIARA'S APARTMENT.

Slowly green eyes opened to find herself in strange surroundings. The bed was soft and firm under her body, and the clothes she wore were not the standard armor she was wearing.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she slowly got up.

"What were you thinking?!" came the voice of Miranda as she sat there next to Shepard's bed.

"Miranda?" Shepard said.

"I told you to take it easy! Your implants needed time to reconfigure or else you would end up like that." she said.

"I could not help it the moment was too good to pass up," Shepard replied.

"And you could have gotten yourself killed!" Miranda was clearly angry.

"I am not a child Miranda!" Shepard was nearly shouting.

"But you are acting like it! Going off on that mission when both myself and Dr. Chakwas clearly told you to take some time off for some rest!" Miranda said.

"That is enough Miranda, I am sure Shepard is feeling sorry for overtaxing herself," the gentle voice of Liara T'Soni said to her.

Miranda backed off as the Asari walked in. She was carrying a tray of food. 

"Shepard you took a great risk doing what you did out there. Then again I have seen you still walking while under fire. Samara, Garrus and Grunt has told me everything. You shouldn't have risked yourself like that," she said in a gentle voice.

"I had to find Samara before she left," Shepard replied.

"I know, and I did not risk my life to give your corpse to Cerberus just so you can kill yourself out of stupidity again," she said with a smile.

Shepard looked down, "I know," she said.

"Shepard, Maria look at me," Liara said.

Shepard looked up, "I know you want to help people the best you can, but you can't do that in poor health. You need to take care of yourself," she said.

"Yeah, and who is going to babysit while I am on shore leave then?" Shepard said smirking.

"I unfortunately can't and neither can your team. However I did find someone who can even though you will find it annoying," she said with a smirk.

The door opened just then and Jeff walked in with an extra pair of clothes. Both for him and Shepard.

"Are you kidding, Joker!" she whispered.

"He is not that bad," Liara scolded.

Blushing Shepard turned away from those blue eyes.

"Consider it a blind date," Liara then got up to walk away.

Joker walked up the stairs and delivered the clothes. Not bothering to look to see if the commander was descent. Luckily for him, she covered herself with the blankets when he deposited the clothes and headed for the living room.

Now feeling ashamed Shepard quickly gotten dressed and headed down the stairs to meet with Joker. The poor guy probably felt embarrassed for having to drop off clothes for his commanding officer. When she realized that she was naked she was deeply embarrassed. Good thing that the first thing that she saw was other females. So that part was good.

When she gotten down the stairs the others had left leaving Liara and Joker catching up on old times. When they looked up at her Liara waved her over.

"Shepard, Joker and I were just catching up on old times. He tells me that he had seen his grandmother after the attack on the SR-1 and she was deeply sorry for what had happened to you," she said.

"Joker's grandmother is still alive?" Shepard said with her eyebrow up.

"Yeah she is still alive and kicking. She helped me get back on my feet when they grounded me. She is old but she still spiteful. You should have seen her face when they announced that I was grounded," Joker said.

"Really? What did she say?" Shepard replied.

"She shot the message counsel," Joker said.

"Your grandmother is _that_ spiteful of the Alliance brass?" Shepard asked.

"Yep, if she wasn't so old she would probably gotten a ride to Earth and shot everyone of them. That is how mad she was," Joker said.

"I did not know your grandmother could hold a gun?" Liara said.

"She was spacer before she settled on Eden Prime. She flew cargo frigates for some shady people. That is how we found Jack and the other kids on Pragia. I myself am a biotic but due to my condition I can't receive any implants because my bones are so brittle. We did trade for all sorts of people from the Alliance to Aria T'Loak. I mean my grandma is well connected. I don't mean to brag but if it wasn't for her I would have been dead to the world. After my parents were killed in that attack on Thessia she took me in and taught me the universe. I don't know how I would live without her." Joker said.

"Wow that is deep coming from you," Shepard replied as she sat down.

"Yeah well those memories were the best in my life. Growing up on a ship making your way across the galaxy; seeing the stars. That is how I gotten into wanting to be a pilot. I told my grandma this and she told me that if I want to live that dream I have to work for it." he replied.

"Yep, and if it wasn't for her I would not have had the best pilot in the galaxy sitting with me right now," Shepard said.

That made Joker feel good.

It was then that a sharp pain suddenly came to Shepard's head and she nearly fell over.

"Shepard!" both Liara and Joker said as they rushed to her side.

Shepard laid on the ground her hands on her head. She was moaning as the pain flushed through her system again. She was on fire as every muscle in her body protested to having been in such shock. Joker and Liara helped her to the couch and even though Joker can't lift her very well he used his biotics to help lift her instead. Liara felt it was best to do so.

Gently they laid her on the couch. She started to spazz out in full seizure. As soon as they did so Miranda came rushing into the room with a full medical kit along with Dr. Chakwas. Both began to work on Shepard as fast as they could. Her mind was on overdrive as she began to convulse and Miranda tried several sedatives to try and soothe her.

"Jeff do something!" Chakwas said.

Miranda tried but nothing seems to be working. Joker then did something uncharacteristic of him. He pinched her in the neck causing her to suddenly go limp.

"What the hell did you just do?" Miranda said.

"I used a pressure point that my grandmother's helper Javik taught me in case a biotic's implant goes on the fritz. We had a guy named Novus who was a biotic on my grandmother's ship he was an L2 and he would constantly go on the fritz. If you hit this pressure point here," and Joker showed them where the pressure point was. "You can set the implant to restart mode. That would cut off any chance of using your biotics while it was in that state. It shuts it down in order for it to restart. I don't know where he got the information from and I didn't ask but it helped a lot," Joker said.

"Well it certainly helped now even though the Commander is not an L2. You must have learned a lot of helpful tricks when dealing with different people on your grandmother's ship," Chakwas said.

"Yeah well it certainly helped," Joker commented.

"Well let's get her back to bed then," said Miranda and she used her biotics to lift Shepard back onto the bed upstairs.

"You keep an eye on her Joker and if she tries to do anything other then something relaxing then you call me, got it?" she said

"Yes, ma'am," Joker replied.

Miranda then walked out the door while the doctor was busy doing last minute checks on her.

"How is she doctor?" Joker asked.

"Not good, her implants are still on the fritz and her Biotics are going to be dark for the next few days. At least this will give us time to restock and get some much needed maintenance on the ship." she said.

"I understand and don't forget to get some dextro-amino foods for Garrus. I bet eating those protein bars are going to drive anyone insane after a while," Joker said.

Nodding the doctor left leaving Liara and Joker in the living room of Liara's apartment.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Liara asked.

"Tell her what?" Joker asked.

"That you are a Dragon," Liara replied.

"How...?" Joker asked.

"I have my sources plus you mentioning the attack on Thessia was the clue." Liara replied.

Looking down ashamed Joker turned to her, "You can't tell Shepard, that kind of information will get anyone killed on sight. It was bad enough the Illusive Man wants all Dragons dead. It is worse if you are the blood of the Dragon Grandmaster herself. I am her descendent and so I am a prime target. I don't want Shepard involved in this. It is bad enough Garrus knows about it along with the Doctor but to add you to it...how did you find out anyways?" Joker asked.

"Your grandmother told me herself," Liara replied.

"You've met my grandmother?" Joker asked.

"Yes, she would come to me to gain some really important information," Liara replied.

"That would be my grandmother for you. So she seeks you out instead of the Shadow Broker?" Joker asked.

"Yes, she told me that the Shadow Broker has outlived his usefulness and that he pissed her off to no ends." Liara replied with a smile.

"That sounds like grandma. So what do we do now? I mean Shepard is in no condition to continue doing our mission until her implants reconfigure and reboot," Joker said.

"She will remain here until she gets better," Liara replied.

"Yeah, I guess I am assigned to her while she is in need of some care," Joker said.

"You are the best man for the job Joker, you are the one who pulled our asses out of tough situations before you can do it again." Liara then got up and pat his back while she went to get something to eat.

Joker looked down at the data pads on the table. Many of them were news feeds and just random stuff. He however wanted to do something else so he decided to meditate for a while.

Slowly getting onto the ground he crossed his legs with much difficulty and started to clear his head. All this stuff with the Collectors has left him without any time to meditate so now is a good time as any. So he slowly started to clear his head and began to concentrate on breathing.

In

out

in

out

He could feel his biotics start to smooth themselves out as he had felt the rise and fall of his dark energy reserves. It was a constant electrical spasm that flowed through him. All biotics go through this it is the flow of dark energy that encompassed them due to their exposure to element zero. For Dragons however without implants such as biotic amps the electrical flow is not as bad as those that do. The reason is because there is no place for the energy to store itself and such it bleeds out easier. Constant meditation however helps when dealing with dispensing the energy of the universe.

As he concentrated his ears became more acute then they normally are. His senses reach out towards the world around him. From the water flowing in the decorative waterfalls to the sounds of the skycars outside Liara's apartment. He became aware of the world around him even the feeling of people walking on the floor to the sound of Shepard's breathing upstairs.

His mind became focused on one thing and everything. His energy flowing through him as it bleeds out into the world.

He was at peace.

Until it was shattered by Shepard's whimpering.

His eyes shot open as Liara ran up the stairs towards her. Joker quickly made his way up the stairs after her (or as quick as his legs can take him which is not very fast.) he managed to get himself next to Shepard's bed and held on to her as she shook. He held her close as she was whimpering and whispering for the Illusive Man to stop hurting her.

Joker held her close as she was struggling and he felt his shoulder become dislocated and cracked when she lashed out. The pain was something that Joker was used to as he held her. He whispered comforting words to her trying to calm her.

_It doesn't hurt me  
Do you wanna feel how it feels?  
Do you wanna know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you wanna hear about the deal that I'm making?  
It's you and me, yeah _

He did not know it but he began to sing much to Liara's surprise.

He held her close gently well aware of his arm.

_And if I could  
Make a deal with God  
And let him swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building  
So if I only could...with no problems_

Tears began to build as he poured his feelings into it. He began to glow unknowingly as he sang to her.

_Don't wanna hurt me  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder  
Oh, there is thunder in our hearts_

Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Oh tell me we both matter, don't we?  
It's you and me that won't be unhappy  


Liara backed off as his biotics began to flare encircling Shepard. It was a healing energy that seemed to start to have an effect on her. She started to calm and snuggle in deeper.

_And if I could  
Make a deal with God  
And let him swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building_

And if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems

C'mon baby, c'mon c'mon darling  
Let me steal this moment from you now  
C'mon angel, c'mon, c'mon darling  
Let's exchange the experience

And if I could  
Make a deal with God  
And let him swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building 

_So if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And let him swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems... _

_So if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And let him swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems... _

So when the song came to an end she was fast asleep with a smile on her face. She was content as he held her and snuggled in closer much to his discomfort. At this moment Liara silently dislodged Shepard from Joker's grasp and laid her gently on the bed. He slowly and tenderly gotten out of the bed and began to make his way to the living room.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Chakwas about that arm?" Liara asked.

"Just let me use your shower and I will be patched up. The water has healing abilities that we dragons harness." Joker replied as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I hope so Joker and if you need anything I will be at the store getting some food. I was going to shopping before you came in with Shepard," Liara said.

"I'll be fine just tell me where the shower is," he said and Liara pointed the way to the bathroom.

"Thanks" Joker replied before hobbling over to the bathroom.

SOMETIME LATER

Jeff came out of the bathroom feeling better. He used the water from the shower to heal his shoulder and soothe his ribs which were painful to move. He wore a form fitting undershirt with a loose pair of shorts. His leg braces were next to him, but at the moment he is using his crutches so his legs can rest after begin in those braces all day. He is currently reclined going over the latest in galactic news.

"Sinead is in town cool! I so wish I could go to that concert!" he said out loud.

"I can get you tickets if you like," said a voice.

Jeff looked up to see Liara come in with some groceries and lay them on the counter. She then proceeded to put them away.

"Here let me help," he said as he started to get his braces.

"No that is alright I have a set way of putting away groceries. And besides you and Shepard are my guests," Liara said.

It took her a few minutes to put everything away. When she did she then proceeded to make something for both herself and Jeff. When she returned she sat down on her love seat with Jeff on the couch.

"You look very different without your hat on," she said.

Jeff looked down at himself, "Yeah everyone gets that they say I look even more sickly without it on," Jeff replied.

"Actually I was going to say is that you look really handsome without it on. And you filled out quite nicely, do you work out?" she asked him.

Jeff looked up at her in surprise. This was the first time someone commented on his appearance other then his grandmother and Jack.

"You think I am handsome?" he said.

"No one ever told you that?" Liara said equally surprised.

"No, only my grandmother and Jack who is kind of like my adopted sister has ever told me that I look handsome. And I thought they were only teasing," Jeff said rubbing the back of his head.

"You hide your appearance well behind your hat and beard. Given the circumstance I would say that you are very handsome. But tell me how is it that you have kept a secret such as your linage for so long without anyone; not even the Shadow Broker from knowing?" Liara asked.

"I don't know I guess my grandmother has something to do with it. The Alliance Brass has probably known about me for some time given that they constantly ask the Order of the Dragons for Assistance. I was a well guarded secret and not many people know about me being the last descendent of Martha Kahalewai Grandmaster of the Order." Jeff replied.

"I can understand why you would want to keep it a secret for so long. Why hide it from us Joker?" she asked.

"If you knew then Cerberus would have tortured you into revealing that information and Martha would have to comply. I can't let that happen. My grandmother would literally burn the entire place down if it was to see me safe. If you remember Pragia that was her when she is pissed off," Jeff said.

"I have seen your grandmother pissed off thank you very much and I do not wish to repeat it." Liara said

"Really? What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Your grandmother killed the Shadow Broker," Liara replied.

"She what?" Jeff said sitting up.

"She killed the Shadow Broker. The original broker was killed and so his pet took over. Then he tried to sell out Shepard's remains until myself and my friend Feron tried to get it back. Feron is a Drell and a double agent to the broker. When he was sent to kill me after I tried to steal the remains he double crossed the Broker and we became buddies...and more," she said with a blush.

"Wow Liara you finally found yourself a man good on you," Jeff said.

"Ha, ha very funny. Now with your good looks any woman could fall for you," she said smiling gently.

"Nah, who would want to go for a cripple like me. That is all women see in me is the fact that I can't walk worth of shit, and if I ever get laid then I would shatter my pelvis. Not a good combo." Jeff replied.

"Must be tough to have that condition and still receive the training of a dragon," Liara said.

"My grandmother is ruthless when it comes to training. In fact she was the only teacher at the time. Well her and Javik her second in command, you would have loved him a total asshole, but one hell of a trainer for a Prothean." Jeff replied.

Liara's eyes lit up, "A Prothean? Alive and kicking here in our time?" she said.

"Yeah, he is over 50,000 years old. Martha dug him up on Eden Prime, he was the last survivor of his unit. Everyone else was killed by Reapers." Jeff replied.

"He must have been full so full of knowledge! I bet Martha is just enjoying herself right now," Liara replied.

"Oh yeah and she also discovered where the last remaining Protheans are kept. I don't know the coordinates but I know that they are hidden well away from the Reapers. They are completely off the grid on a planet far from any Mass Relay. Javik was more then happy to see that his people have survived and changed for the better. There are other races once thought to be extinct are also thriving on these worlds. I think that is one other reason why Cerberus is after my grandmother. She has the secrets hidden away in her head. They want to know how she is getting her technology and how is it that she is making billions of credits off such stuff. I mean don't get me wrong that is cool and all, but you have to admit it is coming from somewhere," Jeff said.

"Amazing! To have such beings still alive. It must have been something to be in the presence of live Protheans," Liara said.

"It is not what you think. Javik is a soldier not a scientist so he is a hard core asshole. And he worked us to the bone with no exceptions to your condition. I had to share my room on the Normandy with three roommates of different species. All of them with special needs. There was this one Krogan female who is blind. Javik made her run without her stick. She fell a few times till she started to use her biotics to feel her way around. That is what Javik was going for. It is part of the basic training in Dragon society." Jeff replied.

"Well that is certainly enlightening, tell me what is it that you did up there with Shepard?" Liara asked.

"Did what?" Jeff asked.

"You basically held her and started singing. (Your voice is beautiful by the way). Your biotics began to glow and you soothed Shepard down so she could sleep," Liara said.

"I don't know how I do it I did not even noticed it. I just felt Shepard's distress and reacted to it," Jeff replied.

"Well Shepard is sleeping soundly now so we can at least relax for the moment. There is a lot of catching up to do," Liara said.

"That I will have to agree."

TBC

**A/n: There you have it folks now Samara has joined the crew and how Liara knew about Jeff. The Song is called Running up that Hill. I don't know who the original singer was and I am too tired to look it up but I used Karliene Reynold's version of it for this story. Well I hope you enjoyed that and please review just no flames like I said no like no read. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10: Rumblings of the Earth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Rumblings of the Earth**

LIARA'S APARTMENT, ILLIUM YEAR 2185

Jeff stayed by Shepard's side figuring he could sleep on the guest couch to keep an eye on her. He ran his hand over her to see if the implants have returned to their normal rhythms. It was a good thing he has a medical omni-tool instead of the standard one. All dragons have specially modified omni-tools to make sure that when things get dicey they can get out without further problems. He scanned Shepard's sleeping form for any signs of trouble. So far there was none so he was good. Her breathing is normal and her implants seem to be resetting just fine.

Miranda checked in that morning to make sure nothing else happened with the implants. After Jeff told her that the implants seemed to have reset she was determined that Shepard rest for at least a few more days. That way she can get some shore leave and get rested enough to continue their mission. Jeff gently touched her face to ensure that everything was alright. The synthetic skin were her scars once were has healed over and now she looks like she has never aged.

Just like his grandmother.

The woman of many years which the dragons call A_sha'bellanar _the woman of many centuries.

Shepard reminds him somewhat of his crazy grandmother.

And yet she shown with the glow of a goddess. He could not help but feel attracted to her in some way. He felt along her skin and was amazed by how soft her skin was. Even with all the crap it has taken and all the new scars she had received it was still soft and silky.

He felt movement and he pulled his hand away. He was afraid that she would lash out again.

"Joker?" she whispered as her eyes opened.

"Right here Commander," he whispered.

"Is that really you without the hat?" she said and reached up to touch his face with a shaky hand.

He leaned in to allow her to do so. She felt along his beard and his face.

"What happened?" she said

"You collapsed, Miranda and the Doc says it was your implants acting up and had ordered you to remain in bed till you get your strength back. Then you are also ordered to a couple days off to recharge those same implants." Jeff said.

Sighing Shepard stayed in bed, "All this because I wanted to recruit Samara?" she said.

"No all this is because you refused to listen to advice and wanted to do something instead of relaxing and doing nothing." Jeff replied.

Shepard looked down at her sheets in shame and then looked up at Jeff.

_Oh my God he is gorgeous without his hat on!_ She thought and quickly stamped it out. _Come on get a hold of yourself girl this is Joker we are talking about here...you know brash, cocky, sarcastic, orney Joker. But then again since when did I notice that he is well built. _Her eyes roamed up and down his body taking in his physique. Despite his medical condition Joker was well built. Since he is wearing a form fitting under shirt, and Shepard got to see his physical form underneath that uniform. Though the uniform is somewhat formfitting it does not show much to the imagination.

Now however she don't know if it is from being asleep for too long, or she is finally seeing him for the first time. His well muscled build was something she never thought he would have for a cripple. His legs looked well muscled as well even though he has to wear braces.

_That's right only his bones are brittle not his muscles. I bet he has to work out a lot to make sure his bones are properly supported_, she thought.

It was then that her eyes traveled up to his face and to his stubble. The stubble gave him a roguish look to him making him appear more attractive. She was stunned to silence by his green eyes.

_Green like a cat's or a Dragon's I never knew his green eyes were so attractive. _She thought.

While she was checking him she also noticed something on his shoulder.

_Is that a tattoo?_ She thought

"Is that a tattoo?" she asked killing the mood.

Snapping out of it Jeff cleared his throat, "Yeah got it years ago. Jack has a similar one unless she covered it up with all those other tattoos she has on her body." Jeff said.

The tattoo was a tribal sort of dragon encased in a circle. A cross between Middle Eastern and Pacific Islander. The dragon was long and serpentine with a tapered tail at the end. There were no arms but two talons hanging from it like a bird of prey and two large wings giving a mysterious look to it. They encircle a black sun like those bird symbols she sometimes seen back on Earth. The circle had two different designs to it. On the Left hand side is what looked like water on the right she did not know flames perhaps? There was something else that also caught her interest some sort of markings like writings perhaps. They were written in a language that Shepard has not seen before. But she could barely make it out since he had it hidden under his shirt.

"Those markings? What does it mean?" she said pointing to the tattoo.

Jeff took off his shirt and Shepard could clearly see the muscle definition there.

And she liked what she saw.

Jeff turned around and she could clearly see the tattoo now in all its glory. The dragon was on the left shoulder blade with those markings underneath. She slowly reached up and traced her finger along the marking itself admiring the view. Jeff was uncomfortable with it at first seeing as a woman was touching him in such an intimate matter. Blood was going through his face and in his neither regions as she continued to trace her fingers along the lines of the tattoo.

It was with luck that Liara came up the stairs with some food.

"Oh Shepard good you're up I was just making some food. Joker I brought those ingredients that you wanted." Liara said.

Blushing Jeff put his tank top back on and turned to Shepard, "Like what you saw?"

Now it was Shepard's turn to blush as she looked down at herself. "Yeah it is an awesome tattoo just what does the writings mean?" she said.

"Don't know the guy who gave it to us said it was good luck so we did not argue," Jeff replied.

"Oh well, I guess it is time for food then," Shepard said getting up.

"I've got some clothes for you Shepard on the night stand. I can show you to the bathroom for you to get cleaned up." Liara offered.

"Thanks," Shepard replied.

Jeff in the meantime headed down to the kitchen to see if he could cook something from the ingredients that Liara brought home. Smiling when he saw them he quickly began to cook up something everyone can enjoy.

MEANWHILE

"I noticed that you were investigating that tattoo on Joker's shoulder," Liara said.

"Yeah it is the first time I saw him with his shirt off," Shepard said.

Giving a sly smile Liara replied, "And what do you think?" she said

Now it was Shepard's turn to blush.

"Well other then the fact that I see now that he has a tattoo I hate to say this but he is smoking hot!" she said.

"It caught me by surprise as well. In fact this is the first time I've seen him out of uniform and the uniform does him no justice," Liara replied and both girls giggled like school children.

"I know it is the first time I woke up to a hot guy next to my bed. Even if he has problems with walking," Shepard replied her green eyes danced with mirth.

"I would agree wholeheartedly," Liara replied.

IN THE KITCHEN

Jeff blushed and he nearly cut his finger listening in to the girl's conversation.

_They think I am hot? Wow I never thought about that before, _he thought to himself.

As he continued to cook dinner his mind began to drift to a time long ago where he was not so into girls.

And more into his training.

_EDEN PRIME DRAGONBACK MOUNTAINS YEAR 2167_

"_There are four aspects of biotics training that you will encounter here at this school. Each of them represents a different aspect to a person. You had completed the first step to mastering your biotics and to take what you have learned to a whole new level," Martha said as she paced in front of her students. _

_There was a storm brewing outside of the Normandy. Winter had set in a few weeks back and the ship is being used as a shelter from the raging storms. It was the perfect opportunity to start teaching the first lesson in using their biotics. _

"_For one year you have been toning your body making it into the vessel of power. That is the first step to unlocking true biotic potential. It is true that technology helps to some degree, but there are limitations to its use. It is a crutch only used by those who have no patience and want to find the easy way out. Here we do it through hard work and dedication. Where we decide how much power goes into our blast. Where we control how much power we use." The students listened tentatively as Martha walked around them slowly and surely as they sat on crates instead of chairs. _

"_Observe how that power is put to use," Martha said as she stepped outside into the storm. The students rushed to the hatch not passing the mass effect field that keeps the weather outside. _

_Martha spread her arms out wide and took a deep breath, "**LOK VAH KOOR!**" she shouted into the sky. _

_To the amazement of the students the skies began to clear and the storm vanished from the skies. It is on the ramp that the students began to see the kind of power that Martha did with her biotics. There wasn't any tinge of blue light at all. She just demonstrated that power all on her own. Slowly she stepped onto the ship again and the students quickly returned to their seats. _

"_Power comes with a price that price is you. Your biotics comes to you when you call it, but most often at times controlling it is rather difficult and most often it springs out of control. That is why the Alliance created the biotic amps which work as a way to channel your energy without much effort in control. But it does have its limitations. Those limitations often times drive people insane because they can't handle the amount of power that the amps have to block. They are only able to summon up mass effect fields such as singularities and shockwaves." At this the students nodded understanding where this is going. _

"_Here you will learn how to harness that energy without it. You will learn how to use it not for destruction but for healing, construction, forging, smithing, shaping and crop growing. You will learn how to use you biotic power for more then just throwing a fight. You will learn how to fight true, but to fight with your powers not just use them. You become the vessel in which all dark energy resides. It is the wild force of the universe, a part of nature. You will learn how to harness this power and use it to help people. We will once again rise to become the force needed to protect the peace of the galaxy." Martha said with pride. _

_The other students also puffed their chests out in pride also. _

"_You represent each and every race that has a place in the galaxy. Each race here resides on worlds that many thought nothing but petty. But here you are wanting to learn for your own reasons and for reasons that your species wanted you to present. Turian, Asari, Krogan, Hanar, Drell, Human, Batarian, Vorcha, Volus, Salarian, Quarian, Prothean the list goes on and there are more out there wishing to be here to learn. But due to circumstances such as special needs they can't be here. That is why I want you to help._

_You are the ones who represent each species and more to come. There are those who are unable to leave their watery homes because of environmental issues. We are here to make sure those who are yet to come, come. That is why you are here. What you just saw is just a demonstration of what I can do, and what you will eventually learn how to do. Form this day forth you are not a member of the species that you came from. You are now Dragonborn the students who will one day become Dragons. Dovahkiin is what you are now on your way to becoming full Dovah. May the Fire from your Mouth burn your enemies! And the wind forever favor your wings!" when she finished every student got up and clapped. They cheered her on as she bowed to their cheering. _

_Then in an instant she slammed her foot into the ground and the earth shook. The students quickly quieted down as she once again turned serious. _

"_The path you are about to take is not for the faint of heart. You will suffer all sorts of tortures to the degree that would drive most people mad. You will train to become tougher, stronger, faster. You will learn how to control the elements of nature to you whim and have the knowledge of the ancients at your side. Take this as the first lesson of the day. When you are done eating we will begin the next," with that the students filed out from where they were standing leaving Martha alone with her thoughts. _

LIARA'S APARTMENT ILLIUM YEAR 2185

The smell of cooking filled the air as Jeff finished the final ingredients and placed them into the bowls. When he was done he dished up some spoons and some bowls of rice and headed up the stairs.

Shepard was still in bed when he returned with a hand table full of food.

"I thought you might be hungry since you had been out of it for some time," Jeff said

He could see Shepard's eyes roaming to the food in his hands. He placed them gently in front of her and she sat up to accept it.

"I got some for you too Liara let me bring it up for you," he said and walked back down.

When he returned Shepard had already started eating and from the looks of it was enjoying it.

"Joker I never knew you could cook?" Shepard said.

"What you think I had someone waiting on me every time hell no. I had to learn how to cook in order to survive," he said sitting down.

"Wow Joker this is really good," Liara said eating the soup.

"I figured that Shepard's stomach is not totally up for solid food so I thought some miso soup with rice should do the trick," he said.

Shepard was too busy eating to notice the banter of the other two. Her mind was on the amount of food that she needs to keep up with her biotics.

When she was done she asked for more startling both Liara and Jeff into getting more for her. And after nearly nine bowls of soup Jeff was staring at the bottom of the pot.

_It was a good thing I planned on this or else I would have had to make more_ he thought.

"Damn Shepard I did not know you needed that much food," he joked.

"I did not know either nor did I expect to eat that much." Shepard replied her voice was raspy.

"What do you expect Shepard, your amps nearly killed you and it burned out all that energy. At least Joker was smart enough to make a lot of food for you," Liara said giving him a wink.

"No prob," he said.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I have to get to bed I have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Liara said and headed off to her own bedroom downstairs.

That left Jeff and Shepard in the guest room of Liara's apartment.

"Well I better get to bed myself for today was a long day," Jeff said getting up.

"Joker?" Shepard said.

"Yes, Commander?" he replied.

"Call me Maria for I am not on duty," she said.

"You have always been Commander Shepard to me but I will try...Maria," he said.

"One more thing," she said as she tucked herself into the covers.

"Shoot," Jeff replied

"Thanks," she said

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"For everything, for taking care of me. For staying with me and most importantly for believing in me," she said.

"Hey no problem Comman...Maria your an important part of this galaxy don't forget that. Your important to me as well," that last part became a whisper but Shepard caught it as he turned, "Good night Maria," he said.

_I wonder what that means? _Shepard thought as her eyes began to drift close.

Jeff watched her slowly slumber her emerald green eyes closed his mind filled with this need to kiss her.

_Where had that come from?_ He thought as he walked down towards the couch in the living room.

When he got there Liara had turned the couch into a bed for him to sleep on. He was even more surprised that she even cleaned up the mess in the kitchen even though he was going to clean it up. There was a note on the counter saying that she thought it best if he and Shepard spent sometime alone. He snorted at that one, _Like that is ever going to happen Liara_, He thought to her as he slowly took off his braces and curled up in the sheets. Years of being prepared to leave at a moments notice had him keeping his clothes on. As he settled in to relax his mind began to drift to memories long since forgotten.

EDEN PRIME YEAR 2167

"_Biotic control has four steps. Each step represents a different element in nature, and thus a different element in you. The elements of Earth, Water, Air, and Fire are what defines an individual. Earth represents the body strong and hard; unyielding. Water represents the mind and the element of healing. Air represents the Spirit and an individuals emotions their sense of free will. Finally there is Fire the Element of the Heart the hottest and strongest part of an individual. Anyone can learn the elements and learn to bend them physically but inside emotionally, spiritually, mentally will be the toughest challenge yet." _

_Martha walked around the students her words sinking in slowly amongst the many faces there. _

"_For now you will begin the first step in training in the elements. This training allows you to use mass effect fields to alter the earth beneath your feet. And allows you to use that power to form what you want with it. How to move it and how to use it in defense and offensive fighting. How to make it so that crops can grow and houses can be built," the students though preteen to late teen children took each word carefully. _

"_Now for your first demonstration into Earthbending as I call it I want you to take off your shoes," she said _

"_But our feet will freeze!" said one student a human from the sound of his voice. _

"_The Normandy will warm up the ground for you now do it!" Martha ordered. _

_As if to comply the ship fired up its landing jets and hot air laced the ground warming up the permafrost so that the students can feel the ground. Taking off their shoes the students each had to feel the frozen rock beneath them. _

_Even Jeff had to feel the ground and it was hard enough without his braces! Trying to stand was tough but luckily for him he was allowed to use his crutches. The cold unforgiving earth was hard and bare underneath his foot. He knew better then to complain with his many times great grandmother. _

"_My feet are freezing!" complained a Turian. _

"_Ah suck it up princess," a Krogan shouted from the other side of the students. _

_There was many shouts and complaints from various students till..._

"_**ENOUGH!**" Martha shouted her voice echoing in the valley below. _

_The students went silent as she glared at each and everyone of them. _

"_Now feel the earth and how hard and firm it is," she said. _

_The students complied as they obeyed their teacher. _

"_Feel how unyielding and strong the ground is beneath you. Feel every rock, every grain of sand, every pebble, every speck of dirt. Feel it all under you. Let your mind drift into the ground and feel every crack and tectonic movement the planet makes. The flow of the ground as it rotates from day to night," she said. _

_Their was some shuffling from the students but it was quickly stilled by Javik's nearby glare. _

_He too was also learning so he himself wanted to see how this new technique of harnessing dark energy could help. _

_Jeff too was listening as his grandmother walked around and felt the ground with his own bare feet. It was freezing cold but he could feel it. The ground moved under Jeff's feet and he could feel it. It was the barely noticeable rumble that had him excited. He felt himself go deeper and deeper into the earth feeling every ounce of water passing through the cracks. He could feel the distant avalanche from four mountains peaks away. He could feel the wind trying to pass through the rocks. Every piece of rock, every single stone on the ground Jeff could feel. It was as if he were part of the stone. _

_The next thing he knew he found himself back in reality and everyone staring at him. _

"_Um did I do something wrong?" he asked. _

"_No, you just took longer to come back that is all," Martha replied. _

_The other students on the other hand just stared, "Wow you were really in a trance there kid," said a young Asari. _

"_I was?" Jeff replied_

"_Yeah we only lasted for a few minutes you have been going at for a few hours," said a Volus. _

_Jeff was shocked to hear about this. The other students were surprised to see Jeff stand for so long in one position with his crutches. He suddenly became aware of his aching muscles and nearly toppled over. _

"_I got you," a Krogan said as he gently held onto Jeff. _

"_Thanks," Jeff said. _

"_No problem, I guess you really could feel it eh hehehehehe," the Krogan replied_

"_Yeah," Jeff replied back. _

_Martha could only smile at this. _

LIARA'S APARTMENT ILLIUM YEAR 2185

Slowly emerald green eyes opened to the world around her and stretching her muscles helped pop a few bones. Feeling refreshed and renewed Maria Shepard stood up from where she was sleeping on the bed. She felt totally ready to take on the galaxy. As she stretched more to get the muscles going she wondered down the stairs of Liara's Apartment. Looking out the windows she noticed that it was still early in the morning near the break of dawn.

She kept quite as she neared the bottom of the stairs. She noticed that Joker was still asleep in bed. Not wanting to wake him she walked closer to where he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and young under those sheets. His face did not have the trademark hat on but Shepard could clearly see the stubble there.

So loyal, so brave and with her till the very end.

That is why she loved him so much.

Wait? Love?

No, it can't be..sure he was handsome with his good looks outside his uniform but to love him? Shepard shook her head she had been in a situation like that before and the man was killed on Akuze. Then again on Vermire with Kaiden Alenko. But to love someone like Joker? She was bound to be cursed.

Sighing she turned towards the window and to the rising of the morning sun. The city of Nos Astra the capital of Illium stood out strong in the morning light. Shepard was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin for the first time in a long time. It felt good to finally relax and let oneself find peace in this violent galaxy.

"Good morning," said a voice.

Shepard turned to find Jeff standing behind her. He was wearing the clothes he had on last night. With it rumpled Shepard could not help but notice his rock hard chest and abs. Her lips unconsciously began to get moist just by the sight of him. Shaking herself off she smiled warmly at him.

"Morning Joker," she said to him.

"Morning yourself Commander how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel surprisingly good considering the circumstances," Shepard replied.

"Yeah well you can thank Miranda, Mordin and Dr. Chakwas for that one. They insisted you take a few days off to rest and reset your implants. Miranda is still trying to figure out why it shorted though," Jeff replied.

"I know and I have one more day off before I head back to the ship," Shepard said.

"Yeah, and I bet you are cooped up with staying in here," Jeff said.

"Yes I am," Shepard replied.

"Good I was hoping you said that," he said his smile caught her by surprise.

"How so?" Shepard asked.

"There is a concert in town." Jeff said

"And?" Shepard replied.

"You wanna go?" Jeff said.

Shepard looked at him closely, "As in go with you on a date?" she asked.

Jeff shrugged, "Sure if you call it that, but I was going to say a night out with some friends."

Shepard looked at him, "Friends?"

"Yeah, you, me, Garrus, Jack, the whole crew. It seems as if some R&R would do us some good. Gives us something to focus on other then the Collectors. Besides you need it doctors orders," Jeff said smiling.

"Yeah I could but I am wasting enough time," she said walking back in.

"No you are not Shepard," Liara said at the door.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"You need to be at your best and just going head on into battle without proper rest is not going to help anyone. If you want those colonist saved then resting and being at your best will help.

"I agree on Liara on this one Maria," Jeff replied.

NORMANDY SR-2

"This is ridiculous!" Miranda said as she inspected the communications room. EDI had reported that there was a strange energy spike that took place prior to Shepard's first collapse. It was during a communication with the Illusive Man that Miranda had gotten the signal from. Checking her omni-tool she was certain it had something to do with it.

But that was impossible!

How could a signal like that happen during the quantum entanglement. That part Miranda wanted to figure out. She so badly wanted to find out who the bastard was that had sent the signal to Shepard. She had not worked for two years to bring her back only to have Shepard die again because of a glitch.

"EDI are you sure the signal came from here?" Miranda asked.

"Yes Operative Lawson the signal was found here during the time that Shepard was having a conversation with the Illusive Man. During that time all video feeds were blocked and I could not get the audio feeds to work, so I analyzed the infrared feeds from the room and this is what I found."

Miranda watched the data feeds from EDI as they showed Shepard's heightened heartbeat and body temperature suggesting an argument.

That part Miranda found normal as Shepard and the Illusive Man often butted heads together.

It was towards the end of the conversation that Shepard's pulse skyrocketed showing that the argument had gotten really heated.

It was then that a pulse was detected and Shepard's body collapsed on the ground and she struggled to get up. She basically tried to crawl towards the door and collapsed.

That was when the data ended and Miranda was in shock.

"Something happened between the time that she was arguing and the time that it happened. She could not go to the Illusive Man about it for he would get suspicious. She did not want Shepard to become a liability.

"EDI run through the analysis again I want to check on the data that you have picked up. There is something not right about this and I want an expert to know what had happened. Tell Doctor Chakwas and Mordin Solus to meet me in my office." Miranda said.

"I will inform them right away," EDI replied.

STREETS OF NOS ASTRA

The crowded streets of Nos Astra the capital of Illium were full of all sorts of people. Different species come to this world to trade questionable goods to the Terminus Systems and the Attican Traverse. Here on ground level a lone figure watches from the shadows. His green skinned hand poised on his gun as he watched the crowds go by. Finally a figure emerged from the crowd a human by the looks of it. She was covered in a black cloak with a hood on her head. Her form fitting armor looked almost like second skin to her.

Walking closer the lone figure emerged from the shadows. It is revealed to be a Drell, a reptilian species that was saved from extinction by the Hanar.

The Drell bowed low to the human a sign of respect as she walked up to him.

"What do you have to report?" she said

"A Cerberus Vessel has just landed here grandmaster. It resembles the Normandy," the Drell said.

Narrowing her eyes Martha took keen interest when she touched the Drell's hand to see what he knows. When his mental images showed the ship in general with a Cerberus symbol on the front her eyes frowned.

"They replicated the ship," she said.

"It would seem that way. However it also became of interest when they acquired an Asari Justicar." the Drell said.

"An Asari Justicar? Isn't she far from Asari Space?" Martha asked.

"Yes, I believe she is hunting another Asari from the looks of it," the Drell then produced a photo from his omni-tool of the said Asari.

"Morinth! So that Justicar has to be Samara. Track where she went and report to me," Martha said.

"Will do Grandmaster," with that the Drell went to disappear.

"One more thing Thane," Martha said and the Drell turned.

"If that ship is the one I think it is then my grandson is on that ship. Find a way onto that ship and report what you find," she said.

Bowing Thane departed back into the shadows leaving Martha standing there on the streets. Looking around she also made for the shadows before disappearing from the ground level. No one had noticed her disappearance. The sight of black feathers were their only clues.

TBC

**I know some of you might have questions about Martha's armor well it is a cross between what Kasumi wears in Mass Effect 2 and Selene from Underworld's Death Dealer outfit. **


	12. Chapter 11: Merman and Makeovers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 11: Mermen and Makeovers**

NOS ASTRA ILLIUM

Martha was busy watching the scene before her. Already she could see the people crowding the streets to get tickets to the latest Sinead concert. Tickets are going fast and Martha had to smile at herself. Using music from back in her time and then remixing it to fit her needs has proven to be more then adequate for this mission. Already she has traveled the Traverse and the Terminus Systems establishing allies and preparing areas for the coming invasion. Omega was ready for any intruder as Aria had heightened security on the station. The Batarians are mobilizing their fleets for defense of their space along with the Alliance. The rest of the galactic governments are mobilizing their own fleets to be ready for when the Reapers attack. The Republic fleets are also preparing for the latest Reaper attack. This time they will not sit idly by and watch another galactic government fall.

The only ones not doing anything is the Citadel Council who insists that Shepard is lying and spreading false information.

Martha knew better.

She had already seen the evidence that the Reapers are coming and since Shepard's announcement, had been working in secret to mobilize the governments to act independently of the Council and start fortifying their own territories and the territories of their neighbors.

She watched the world go by while contemplating this.

She sensed movement behind her and she turned to find Thane Krios the Drell she had spoken to earlier standing there with his arms behind his back. It is the Drell's Version of a salute.

"_Grandmaster,"_ he said in the dragon's tongue.

"_Speak," _Martha replied

"_We have located Commander Shepard on Nos Astra along with the Justicar Samara. It appears that Shepard is suffering from some sort of illness," _Thane mentioned.

"_What sort of illness?" _Martha said not really concerned.

"_It is unknown, however it has nearly killed her at the Nos Astra Docks," _Thane showed the video taken from one of the nearby cameras and Martha watched as Commander Shepard collapsed right after speaking to Samara.

"_Commander Shepard is currently resting at the residence of Liara T'Soni an old friend of ours."_ Thane said when he had given Martha the information that she is looking for.

"_Well it seems as if we have something going on. Keep me posted Thane," _she said and Thane bowed again before leaving.

She then activated her omni-tool and disappeared in a beam of light.

Only to reappear on Normandy's teleportation deck.

Javik was already waiting for her when she arrived.

"_I believe you have some good news I hope," _he said in Dragon's tongue.

"_Yes, Thane reports that Commander Shepard is indeed on Illium recruiting Samara an Asari Justicar. He also reports that Shepard had fallen ill from an unknown source and is currently resting at an old friend's residence." _Martha said to him.

"_Resting? Why? That is not like her," _Javik said.

"_For some reason she has fallen ill. __For someone of her kind illness is not something I can expect from a reborn savior__." _Martha replied.

"_Is this friend an Asari with a penchant to __ask me a million and one questions about my civilization?" _Javik said amused.

"_Yes," _was Martha's reply.

"_Well I think we should pay the new Shadow Broker a visit?" _Javik said with a smile.

"_I could not have agreed more,"_ Martha replied.

LIARA'S OFFICE ILLIUM

Liara had just finished reading the latest reports when she felt a presence of sorts. It was that feeling of the wind on your neck as she turned around and came face to face with Martha.

"Hello Dr. T'Soni," she said her voice smooth and seductive yet dangerous at the same time.

"Grandmaster Martha! I never expected to see you this soon," she said and made to get up.

"Don't get up Liara we have much to talk about," Martha said as she closed the door behind her.

Liara was nervous when Martha sat down across from her. The woman's arms was folded and her black armor shown in the light of the sun.

"I know you have bugs in this room Liara," Martha said as she sweeped her hand across the way. Her omni-tool glowing as she dispersed the bugs one by one.

"How very clever of you," Liara said.

"I know I am I have not lived this long knowing that the Shadow Broker does not have some sort of surveillance. After all I have seen your headquarters Shadow Broker," Martha said smirking.

"That is not why you are here is it?" Liara said.

"No," Martha replied before getting up.

"I have come here seeking information about Commander Shepard," she said.

"Get in line. I have a whole lot of people wanting to kill Shepard you are just another number on the list." Liara replied.

"Who said anything about killing Shepard? I am merely interested to see why my grandson is with her? What worth has she to have with the last of the dragon's blood." Martha said.

"So your interest is not in Shepard herself but in Joker is that correct?" Liara replied.

"Joker? Why the hell would he call himself 'Joker' unless he has something against Batman. No, my grandson Jeff has been under her command for quite some time. All he ever talked about before he stopped contacting me was 'Shepard' this and 'Shepard' that. I met her once on Omega that is how I know her face. What interested me the most was that she died for him. Something that no one other then another dragon would do, and that has my interest." Martha replied back.

Liara stood up and walked towards the windows. Sometimes looking outside helps to calm her.

"So tell me how does a corpse come back to life? How did her body end up with Cerberus?" Martha asked.

"I gave the body to them," Liara replied.

Martha raised one eyebrow, "Really? You gave a dead body to Cerberus to experiment on?"

"You should talk! You also bring the dead back to life!" Liara argued.

"Only within the first forty eight hours after death. Or else the body starts to decompose. Other then that I can't do a thing. So tell me Liara why Cerberus?" Martha asked.

"Cerberus offered me something I could not refuse. They told me that they can bring Shepard back from the dead. They had the technology to bring back Shepard and repair her body," Liara spoke with a passion.

This quirked Martha's interest.

"So you have feelings for the Commander?" Martha said amused.

Liara blushed a deep violet, "That is none of your business!"

"Is it? I find it surprising that the Asari before me had helped a woman who has as much hatred for Cerberus as me become part of that very organization. I want to know the truth Liara T'Soni or I will take the truth." Martha replied.

"That is blackmail!" Liara said.

"It is blackmail when I have that information and use it against you. But I rather not get into that detail. I want you to tell me everything about Commander Shepard starting from the day you met. And I want you to tell me how did you know my grandson,"

Liara could only sigh in defeat.

NOS ASTRA MARKETS THREE HOURS LATER

"This place is beautiful!"

"Glad you like it She...Maria now can we sit down my legs are hurting!"

Maria Shepard turned to see Jeff Moreau struggling to stay standing.

Even with his crutches he was tired and she suddenly felt sorry for him. She had forgotten that walking is extremely difficult for him and even with all the exercise that he was getting it still tired him out. His bones can't handle the strain of walking for long so that is why he has his crutches.

Shepard for the most part wanted to be out and about and away from the confines of Liara's apartment.

It was also the second to the last day of shore leave before they set out to find the Collectors.

She wanted to spend the day doing what she wanted to do without any shooting.

And that is to go shopping!

She realized that she does not have any other line of clothes except for those offered by Cerberus.

And there is only so much she can stand of the Cerberus logo.

And she wanted something to wear other then her uniform.

Walking around she managed to find several shops with clothes to fit her casually, and something she can be girly about. Shepard went about trying to discover what it means to be a woman again.

So far it has been about four hours since they left the apartment and she was glad to be out.

She only felt sorry for Jeff who was still sore due to his condition. She sat down beside him feeling sorry for him as she held her bags.

"I'm sorry Joker I forgot!" Shepard said as she gave him a one armed hug.

"Ah don't worry about it Maria a lot of people tend to forget even my grandmother," he said.

"You know you have been recently been mentioning her a lot. Is she alright?" Shepard asked.

"She is fine, she just sent me a message though saying how she misses me," Jeff said.

"Must have been something having someone raise you like she did. I had no one my parents died when I was young so I was raised on the streets of L.A. I don't miss it though. It would have been nice to have my family with me but I don't." Shepard replied.

"You don't know what my grandmother is like. She commands an army just waiting to kill anyone who would dare cross her," Jeff shot back.

"So you like royalty or something?" Shepard said laughing.

Jeff took a deep breath and cast his gaze down towards the ground. He felt the burden he was going to give her wash over him.

"Joker? Jeff? What is it?" Shepard asked her good mood was gone replaced by worry.

"You remember when I told you that I am a biotic two years go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah you mentioned that. Said that because of your condition that you could not receive any amps. You even can't attend the Alliance programs for biotic kids. So what?" Shepard said.

"Well I did receive training just not with the Alliance," Jeff replied.

"Then whom?" Shepard asked.

"The Order of the Dragon," Jeff replied.

Now Shepard's eyes went wide at this and Jeff looked away afraid that she would scream at him.

"That is what you have been hiding from me all this time?" she whispered.

"You knew?" Jeff turned to her surprised.

"No, but I had my suspicions back on the SR-1. It was just that back then I never knew of the Order of the Dragon. I just knew you were some sort of biotic kid with some deep connections. Anderson told me as much as he can, but he never told me the name of your grandmother. He said she is both a hero and someone to be cautious with. He never told me who she is and I bet Hackett knows her too. So tell me Jeff just who is your grandmother to have such a connection?" Shepard asked.

Jeff turned away with his eyes closed not wanting to tell but it was his secret and his alone.

"Joker?"

His mind was in a turmoil trying to find a way to tell her. His gut told him as much and as much as he failed to listen to it he was wrong. His heart was right and he had made wrong choices because he failed to listen to it. It was now telling him to follow it and trust her. Taking a deep breath he turned to her. His green eyes shown with such an intensity that Shepard found herself lost in them.

"My grandmother is the Grandmaster Martha Kahalewai," he said feeling the weight off his chest.

Now Shepard recoiled at that and Jeff thought he had made a mistake.

"Martha? The Grandmaster? The woman I've seen on Omega? The one who brought down the building on those Mercs when we saved Garrus? _She _is your _GRANDMOTHER!" _Shepard said.

"Surprising isn't it," Jeff replied.

"She is so young! There is no way in hell that, that woman can be your grandmother!" Shepard said.

"Martha is immortal! She can't age, she can't die. My grandmother is well over two hundred years old Maria. She has watched my family flourish and then die." he looked down, "She has been through it all and if it wasn't for her we would not have been as prepared to defeat the Turians so fast!" he said.

Shepard then looked down towards the ground suddenly feeling sorry for Jeff.

"It must have been tough living under her shadow," Shepard said.

"No, it was worse. My grandmother pushed me so hard that I thought I was going to die. Not just me all the kids that were with me at the time. We were the first of the reemergence of the Order of the Dragons. There were about forty something of us in total including that guy Thane that you met on Horizon. The training was brutal and lasted for several years. When it was time to take the trials, I failed," he said looking down.

"Why did you fail?" Shepard asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that one it is still a painful memory," Jeff replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that and I thank you for trusting me with this secret...who else knows other then Jack. I've been watching you bicker like brother and sister for months." Shepard asked smiling.

"Garrus, Mordin and Dr. Chakwas, Kasumi, they all know who and what I am." Jeff said feeling ashamed.

"Then why are you feeling ashamed?" Shepard asked

"Because I kept this secret from you for so long. I mean you are my commander, my ranking officer and I've kept a secret such as this from you. I don't know what I was thinking Shepard but well..." Jeff said.

"Don't worry about it Joker it is a lot to take in. Tell me have you talked to your grandmother recently?" Shepard asked.

"No, Kasumi dropped off a message from her saying she forgave me but things have been tense between us for the past six years." Jeff said.

"Why is that?" Shepard asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, the memory is too painful even for me," Jeff replied.

"Alright I will leave it to that," Shepard said.

MEANWHILE

"Most interesting," Martha said as she finished listening to Liara's tale of Commander Shepard.

"That is what really happened she went back to save your grandson not knowing who he is or what he is. I bet that Shepard would have accepted him just the same," Liara said.

Martha stood up, "This Commander Shepard, I have touched her mind and saw her memories back on Omega, but not the part where she saved my grandson's life. I did not go that far back. If that is the case then I was wrong about this woman. To give her life so selflessly to help my grandson is worthy of my respect." Martha said

"Shepard does that to people, she is rather humble about it." Liara said.

"Humble? The woman who took out a Reaper is humble? Now that is impressive," Martha replied.

"I don't doubt it but Shepard is one of a kind and it is best to be on her good side because bad things happen to her enemies," Liara said.

"Oh don't worry about me I have no intention of killing her. In fact she has proved herself to be quite the guardian. I will have to take it up with the elders but I believe that my grandson has finally found something worth dying for." Martha then turned and walked out of the office vanishing in a pillar of light.

Liara breathed a sigh of relief when Martha departed. That woman made her very nervous and with good reason. The Asari are weary of the Dragons because they have ways of doing biotics that the Asari had never thought of before. Those Asari who are in the order has become more powerful then any in the galaxy. Some are Ardak-Yakshi and some are ordinary both not liking each other in the beginning and then becoming sisters in the end. That is something that Liara has respect for from a human.

The thing that bothered her about Martha is the fact that she is well over two hundred years old. According to her sources that age is not natural for a human whose life expectancy is about 80+ years. Some going for over a century but not very often. Martha from what she understands is well over that age something that is not natural for a human. She has impressed the Asari Republic with how she does her biotics and even added another category to it in the art of healing.

The part about shape-shifting however is a mystery to her but she thinks it is nothing but rumors.

Still she will have to keep an eye on her since it was Martha herself who killed the original Shadow Broker and placed her in charge. That woman she found is very dangerous even with her allies she is still a very dangerous woman. Liara figured that the time that Shepard is on Illium will prove very interesting.

SAPHIRE WATER BAY, 5 KILOMETERS EAST OF NOS ASTRA

The rest of the day was spent finishing off Shepard's shopping list as well as getting a bottle of Ice Brandy for Dr. Chakwas, more supplies for the Normandy including some Dextro-Ammino Supplies for Garrus. Shepard was well stocked and had her things sent to the Normandy. Jeff was having a grand old time with her as he laughed at her childish antics throughout the town. In this day she is Maria Shepard with no worries about command or Collectors alike. Here she can be herself a woman out on the town with a friend.

Jeff watched her enjoy herself from where he was sitting on a bench under a tree. They had gone to a beach where he could rest his legs and she could enjoy the sights before her. Shepard was walking along the beach enjoying herself and laughing.

"Why don't you join her," said a voice and Jeff jumped out of his skin at the familiarity of it.

He turned in shock to find Martha standing there beside him.

"G..G...Grandma!" he said in shock.

"Hello Jeff it has been a long time," she said as she sat down.

Martha was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a T-Shirt something that Jeff only saw back on the Original Normandy or when they used to go on their outings on Eden Prime. Martha's shoulder length black curly hair fell down alongside her youthful face. But Jeff knew better she was far older then she appeared.

"I am a bit surprised that you are here grandma," he said

"I had business to attend here on Illium, I often come here to settle my mind before the next meeting," Martha replied.

"So what brings you to find me?" he said

"I heard you were in town and I had to see you," Martha said.

"No guards?" Jeff scoffed.

"You know me Jeff I don't have any guards. I don't need them," Martha joked.

"I got your message," Jeff said as he watched Shepard take tentative steps towards the ocean.

"I know Kasumi told me, I do forgive you Jeff what you stolen is not as important as your well being," Martha said.

"I know, but I feel bad, that I failed you grandmother." Jeff said looking down.

"You did not fail me," Martha said looking at him. Her reddish brown eyes piercing and deep.

"Yes, I did! I did not pass the trials as you expected me to grandmother. I worked so hard to get there and yet...I failed. I am still a _Dovahkiin _grandmother I will never become a full _Dovah." _Jeff replied.

At that Martha began to chuckle a smile on her face and her eyes dancing with mirth. Jeff raised an eyebrow in suspicion his grandmother was known for her practical jokes.

"I did not expect you to succeed so soon Jeff," she said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jeff replied.

"You think the trials have ended? My dear boy you are still undertaking it," Martha said.

"What?" Jeff replied.

"The Trial of the Heart is not a quickie like the Trial of the Body and Trial of the Mind. It like The Trial of the Spirit it takes time to complete. One must be fully ready before their trail ends. And it has to be on their own terms not on mine," Martha said.

"Really? You seemed disappointed that day," Jeff said.

"Actually in a way I was. I knew you were not ready to finish that last trial, but the others insisted that you finish. To prove to them that you are my descendent. _Those bastards don't know that my lineage is not some sort of __fucken __Justice League,"_ That last part was in the language of dragons a language that Martha had created to protect private matters. All Order members know this language and have taught it to the younger ones. Martha is the one who uses it most often with her Second in Command Javik.

"_It was not my intention to fail. I had every intention to pass and make your proud grandma...but that day... it hurt to fail and see you disappointed. I wanted to just burn myself up for that one," _Jeff also replied in dragon tongue.

"If you did that then whom am I going to make fun off my little _Dovahkiin._ You had already proven to me that you are worthy to become a full _Dovah_. You just have to prove to yourself that you are ready," she said.

Jeff turned to find Shepard waist deep in the water. Her new bathing suit fit her form just fine. Jeff was mesmerized by the curves on her body and due to her shyness she had bought a one piece suit. Still Jeff could not get over the fact that his commander was very hot.

"It seems that someone has a crush," Martha said amused.

Jeff turned her her with a glare, "Don't look at me that way Jeff, she is a mesmerizing woman. From what I heard she died saving your ass from your own stubbornness," Martha inquired.

Jeff looked down ashamed at that memory.

"I also heard that you've joined Cerberus, why?" Martha said.

"Yeah I did join so what? but not for their cause! The Alliance took away my means to fly. I joined because they brought her back and let me fly again," Jeff said.

"Sky hunger? Geese and I thought I had it bad! Yours is worse!" she said with a chuckle, "You had it so bad that you joined Cerberus to satisfy your sky hunger. Oh boy what has the universe done to me now?" she said laughing.

"Shut up old lady! They let me fly the Normandy again and built her looking almost exactly like the original." Jeff said

"Except?" Martha had turned to face him.

"Except for all the Cerberus guys around most of them ex-Alliance, a few fanatics, and then there is the guys we are after." Jeff finished.

"Ah the Collectors, yes they have been bothering colonies for some time. They visited Eden Prime once but we drove them off. In fact the next time you visit the Skyrim Temple you should see Kira sometime she misses you," Martha said.

"That Krogan is like a sister to me and Mikal as well...what ever happened to Treese?" Jeff asked.

"Treese is in charge of Morrowind temple on Utukku aiding the Rachni in rebuilding." Martha said.

"Wait? You are helping the Rachni?" he said.

"We need all the help we can get Jeff, the ancients are ready and waiting and the Rachni are willing to help. All of them wanting revenge for what the Reapers did them in their cycles," Martha replied.

"Ouch!" Jeff said.

"Most definitely ouch. They have been itching for a fight and we will be glad to get rid of the Collectors with you," Martha replied.

"Well in that case I hope I can pass the word to Shepard. But I am still not convinced," Jeff said.

"You don't have to be, you just have to be ready for when the time comes to fight. Which by the way means getting in the water and joining her for a swim," Martha said smiling her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hell no!" Jeff shot back.

"And why not?" Martha turned to him.

"Because I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to happen. She is my commanding officer and I would not fraternize with her!" Jeff said.

At this time Shepard dove into the water and began to swim out into the waves. She was truly enjoying herself while Jeff envied her.

"You should join her Jeff and get some sun. You are as white as a ghost," Martha said.

"And you are supposed to be nothing but a ghost," Jeff shot back.

"Seriously you should join her," Martha said.

"Why? She feels nothing for me I am just a cripple and her pilot and nothing more," Jeff said looking down.

"And you wondered why you failed the last trial," Martha said.

"What?"

"You have to listen to yourself. Get rid of all your fears and follow your heart...your gut instinct. She likes you Jeff why else does she enjoy being with you?" Martha said.

"Because I am one of the few friends she has in this screwed up galaxy." Jeff replied.

"I saw the way she looks at you Jeff and you are far from ugly. In fact if you weren't my grandson I would have screwed you myself," Martha teased. Jeff's face blanched at the thought and Martha burst out laughing.

"Join her it is not that hard." Martha said.

"Um I have no swimming clothes!" Jeff said.

"Now who is full of shit now? You are wearing swimming clothes you are just to afraid to take your shirt off and go swimming. Hell you don't even have your leg braces on right now." Martha said

"I am not going swimming!" Jeff said.

Martha had this mischievous look on her face. She shifted her form to that of a rather large Krogan and gave Jeff an evil look. He gave a look of horror when she grabbed him and hauled him to the ocean.

"GRANDMA YOU BITCH!" he shouted.

MEANWHILE

Shepard turned to see Jeff talking to a young woman while pointing to her and ranting. She felt a bit of jealousy there seeing him talk to this unknown woman.

The woman had shoulder length dark curly hair and was wearing a T-Shirt and jean shorts. She was rather athletic built and from the broad shoulders and slightly wider hips she was probably larger at one point. She had a fair, yet slightly tan skin which many women would go for. What shocked her and probably angered her the most was when the woman began to laugh at him. Oh how Shepard wanted to go up there and give him a piece of her mind.

Wait? Since when did she get jealous of Joker? They are not together?

Are they?

No, they are not?

He probably doesn't see her that way. Why wouldn't he? She is his commanding officer and he probably only saw her that way even though Cerberus has no fraternization laws. She took a dive towards the ocean and swam out.

When she emerged she heard him scream and turned to find the woman had transformed into a Krogan. Shocked Shepard watched as the Krogan picked up Jeff, tore off his shirt and wadded out into the water. Then tossed him in.

Fearing he broke his pelvis or his leg she quickly swam to him.

"JOKER!" She called to him.

He came back up spitting water and angry he turned towards the laughing Krogan.

"FUCK YOU GRANDMA!" he yelled.

The Krogan laughed before vanishing in a stream of light.

Wait? Did he say grandma?

"Joker?" Shepard called as she swam up to him.

"I'm fine Shepard," he said.

Something was off about him.

"Joker talk to me!" she said

"I said I am fine!" he sounded angry and scared at the same time.

"Joker I am not leaving..." it was then that Shepard noticed something different about how he moved.

"Joker? Is that?" Shepard said pointing.

Jeff growled as he looked at his now merman's tail. The whole time he can hear his grandmother laughing at his predicament.

Slowly he lifted his new tail up and Shepard admired the dark blue scales and ran her hand along them. It made Jeff shiver at the feeling of someone touching his...well his tail.

"Joker how did this happen?" Shepard asked.

"My grandmother is a sarcastic bitch and that was her who threw me in the water. Probably manipulated my biotics to turn my legs into a tail. Don't ask me how I don't know the details myself," Jeff replied.

"Well merman care for a swim," Shepard joked and he glared at her.

"Ha, ha very funny," he said

What he got instead was a splash to the face and a laughing Shepard.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted at her.

"Well since you are stuck in the water might as well enjoy it hahahaha," she said and began to swim off.

Jeff glared before he dove under and swam after Shepard. Because of his tail he could swim faster and was able to pull her legs under. Screaming in delight Shepard was pulled underwater. She stared into Jeff's mischievous eyes. In the water Shepard could now see his form better. All the way down to his blue tail. It seems he also could breathe water as he did not have to come up for air.

Unlike her...

Swimming up to the surface she gasped for air while he slowly rose from it. She splashed him again only to miss as he dove down and pulled her under again.

He held her as she tried to go for air again and she only met his eyes again and they both smiled at each other. Leaning in they were nearly touching when her need for air overcame her and she pushed him away to swim towards the surface again.

MEANWHILE

High above the beach overlooking a monitor in her room Martha watched her grandson and smiled.

"Playing matchmaker Grandmaster?" Javik said when he entered Martha's quarters on the Normandy.

"You could say that," Martha replied

"And why this one? Why approve this one and not the other?" Javik said raising an eyebrow.

"Because this one has proven herself loyal. She died for him once and I respect that. Besides I found that she likes him, just too stubborn to admit it." Martha replied.

"Very interesting, most females don't like him for the soul purpose of his condition. What makes her so different?" Javik said as he leaned against the wall.

"She does not care," Martha replied.

"She looks like she could take care of herself. But why make Jeff into a fishman?" Javik asked

"You mean a merman? If this is one way to force him to accept her and be close to her then I will do it," Martha replied.

"It is highly amusing," Javik said.

"It is," Martha replied.

NORMANDY SR-2

By now Miranda was clearly frustrated. She and EDI had spent nearly several hours trying to find the cause for the implants to suddenly malfunction. Mordin Solus also volunteered to help. His expertise in hidden devices proved to be useful in finding all the extra bugs in the room. Now Miranda was annoyed and slightly angry that the Illusive Man wanted to spy on them. She had Mordin check every part of the ship. Sure enough he found numerous bugs and had destroyed them all. EDI in a way was glad they are gone. She can focus on her main sensors without their interference.

As she searched nothing fit the picture and she is worried that it would happen again. She was sure of it. Getting up from where she was looking at the quantum entanglement device Miranda made her way out of the communication's room to the armory. There she saw Jacob standing there working on his weapons. He was the main armorer for the Normandy and making sure everyone's weapons is in prime condition was his job.

"Found anything yet?" he asked concerned.

"No, and when I asked the Illusive Man if he had anything he denied that he did. But for some reason and for the first time I am starting to question his motives," Miranda said.

"What about Shepard? When is she due back?" Jacob asked.

"She comes back tomorrow by then her implants should be fully recharged and back to normal," Miranda replied.

"Well who did we send to watch her and make sure she stays out of trouble?" Jacob asked.

"Moreau,"

"Moreau? Seriously? That guy can barely hold a gun without special mods and you trust Shepard's life with _him_!" Jacob said.

"We don't have a choice Jacob, Joker is our best bet since Shepard trusts him. I also had EDI place a tracker on his omni-tool so that way if he is in trouble then we can find them. But there is something off about him," Miranda said.

"What the fact that he is head over heals for Shepard?" Jacob joked

"No there is something else but I can't place my finger on what yet," Miranda replied.

"Go get something to eat and then some sleep you look like you need it," Jacob said.

"You maybe right," Miranda said and walked out.

NOS ASTRA

The day could not have gone by any quicker and soon Shepard and Jeff found themselves enjoying each others company in town once more. The afternoon was spent just walking along the beach and then going back to the city for some fun. Already Shepard had sent their items back to the Normandy.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Shepard asked

"You already agreed to go out with us to the Sinead concert tonight," Jeff said.

"Shit! I forgot who is going with us?" Shepard asked.

"You, me, Garrus, Jack, Jacob, Grunt, Daniels, Donnell, a few other members of the crew. You're going to love it!" Jeff said.

"And what makes this band so different then the rest?" Shepard asked.

"Well they combine music, acting, and action into their concerts. Their style is mixed so there is all sorts of music from different eras and different types. Its a mixed species band with a human as the lead singer. They are considered one of the best because they combine different species music styles into one." Jeff said excitedly.

Shepard rolled her eyes at it.

"I also heard that they asked the Cyrodiil Monastery to perform their tales of the Dragonborn for the intro. Those songs are powerful!" Jeff said excitedly.

"So what is this Dragonborn stuff you were going on about earlier?" Shepard asked as they sat down at a local restaurant.

"Dragonborn is either a student or one born of Martha's bloodline. I am both. But the way one addresses a Dragonborn is _Dovahkiin _which means the same thing." Jeff said.

"Oh and what is special about this concert, besides the Dragonborn songs with it?" Shepard asked.

"Well this will be their last stop before their tour ends. Sinead will then take some time off before making their next album. All bands go through this stage. I personally want to be there this time!" Jeff said smiling.

"You got the hots for the main singer!" Shepard teased

"Do not!" he shot back

"Do too!" she said.

"She's too old for me!" Jeff replied.

"Really?" Shepard said.

"Hell yeah she is about ten years older then me! Besides there is someone else I am interested in but I am not telling!" he said

"Alright who is it? Jack?" Shepard said

"HELL NO! She is my sister why would I fuck my sister!" Jeff replied.

"Alright then Miranda?" Shepard asked

"Nope,"

"Liara?"

"Nope, why are you guessing jealous?" Jeff said

"Maybe a little," Shepard replied

"Still not telling?" he said with a smile.

"You suck!" Shepard said playfully hitting his arm a little too hard.

He winced and she immediately apologized for it forgetting his disease.

"Oh shit Jeff I am sorry!" she said looking at it.

"No problem just get me some water," he said

"You need a doctor Jeff that looks broken," Shepard replied.

"Trust me just get me some water," he said.

Shepard did as he asked and got some water from a fountain and brought it over. Jeff then looked around before closing his eyes and began to move his hand in a certain fashion. The water then rose up from the cup that Shepard had and flowed over to Jeff's hand. He then had it move up his hand to his arm. Then it began to glow as the water began its healing powers.

Shepard watched in amazement as the water mended his broken bones and straightened his arm. She heard Jeff sigh with relief.

"Holy shit!" she said.

"Yeah I get that a lot unless you are a dragon," Jeff said

"You can use water to heal yourself? Is that why I've never heard about you getting beaten up by your fellows?" Shepard asked.

"I did get hit a few times but they gotten hit worse," Jeff said.

"You know how to fight? Even in your condition?" Shepard asked.

"Yep, my grandmother insisted I learn and taught me how to heal myself using water as both as healer and a weapon. I can also use it to strengthen myself so I can fight back. You should have seen the day me and Jack were sparing down in the main shuttle deck," Jeff said.

"And EDI did not report this?" Shepard said.

"No, because EDI is no longer bound by Cerberus Protocols," Jeff replied.

"Oh my God! Jeff don't play with me! Do you know what would happen if Miranda found out?" Shepard replied.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry so much she kept herself well hidden," Jeff replied back.

"And your no longer afraid to tell me the truth why?" Shepard said.

"Because...I don't know...We been through so much that well...I don't know...Every time I look at you something screams at me to trust you," Jeff said.

Shepard leaned closer to him, "Really? Like what?"

"Like his pension for not saying what is on his mind," a voice said.

Both people parted when they saw Jack standing there with an amused look on her face and bags full of goods.

"Sorry I could not help you two love birds but this bitch needs a break." she said as she plopped down between them.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack?" Jeff growled.

"I needed some new clothes and I can't help but harass my big brother when he is on a date," she said smiling mischievously.

"No you can't harass me remember how I never told grandma that you were fucking all your boyfriends in _her_ room!" Jeff shot back.

"You _were_ spying on me!" Jack shot back.

"Yeah and what of it? I am your big brother and I can't help that you make a lot of noise when being fucked!" Jeff replied.

Shepard the whole time was being amused by the siblings arguing. She could feel the love there. She wished she had a family like those two had at times. But the Normandy and her crew are her family now.

"Oh don't get me started about the time I stole your clothes from the student bathing rooms and you had to run from one building to the next naked in front of the entire monastery!" Jack laughed at Jeff's blush.

"Ran naked through a monastery?" Shepard asked

"Well not exactly ran but,Yeah, I snuck into the men's bathing room and took his clothes from him when he went to take a bath. He could not move very fast due to his condition so everyone had to watch as he tried to sneak his way past them to his room. Poor fucker had to endure everyone getting a good look at his dick!" Jack laughed.

"So you were the bitch who stolen my clothes...Fuck you Jack!" Jeff said.

"Well I sure as hell ain't fucking you that is Shepard's job hahahahaha!" she laughed.

Both of them blushed at that statement.

Jack then gotten up and began to walk off, "Well fuckers I am off to get something to drink, and maybe score me some. Maybe try fucking him on Jeff's bed hahahaha!" she said when Jeff gave her the finger.

"Bye then asshole," she said smiling and walked off with her bags.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet as they looked at the various things in the shops of Nos Astra. Then headed back to Liara's apartment to get ready for the big concert. Well Shepard went back to Liara's, Jeff had to go back to the Normandy to get ready.

While Shepard sat there looking at the different clothes to wear she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she came to face Liara who stood there in a dress that matched her skin and brought out her eyes.

"Hello Shepard," she said.

"Hey getting ready to go, that was fast," Shepard said as she was looking through her clothes.

"You took a shower before me and you still can't decide what dress to wear," Liara said.

"No I can't! I mean I have never done this before so I am lost," Shepard said.

Liara rolled her eyes as she walked over and sifted through the dresses. She then pulled out a black and green dress. Looking it over she smiled at the sight of it before handing it to Shepard.

"Put this on," she said

"The black and green one?" Shepard said

"Yes, it brings out your eyes," Liara replied as she reached into the dresser to pull out some jewelry. Unknown to Shepard she folded her hands together and molded a jewel from a rock that was picked up nearby. Then while Shepard was fitting herself into the dress. She molded the jewel into a necklace. Pulling out the necklace she walked over to Shepard and helped her into the dress. Then when Shepard was in she fitted the necklace around her neck.

"How is that looking," she said

Shepard looked herself in the mirror and was stunned by the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" she asked looking at the silver chain.

"I found it in the Shadow Brokers lair. Some of the payments he received from people included jewels," Liara said.

"Wow it is beautiful...I can't wear this," Shepard said.

"Yes you can just let me finish putting it on." Liara said and tied it behind Shepard's neck.

"There now you look radiant," Liara said.

Shepard looked herself in the mirror. She was surprised by the sight that greeted her. Never before in her life that she saw herself that way. Sure she had worn dresses before but that was mainly uniform or when she was on a mission. Now however she is wearing a casual dress that was black but also had green trim and designs on it. The necklace was silver and feminine with an emerald pendant shining in the middle.

"I guess that now leaves your hair and makeup all the other girls are wearing it," Liara said.

"Ok, I guess," Shepard said.

MEANWHILE

Jeff walked up to the apartment his slow gait made it hard to walk so Garrus helped him to the room. When they knocked on the door Liara answered.

"Oh Joker, Garrus come in Shepard is almost ready," she said letting them in.

"Wow this is the longest I've heard Shepard getting ready," said Garrus in jest as he made his way into the room helping Jeff.

They sat down on the couch while Liara went to fetch Shepard.

"Shepard are you ready yet?" she said.

"Yeah I am ready," Shepard said.

"Alright Joker and Garrus are here," she said before going to sit down.

UPSTAIRS

Shepard could not believe her eyes when she saw herself in the mirror. She was completely transformed from what she normally looks like into a real woman. Liara did a number on her with the dress, jewelry and makeup. She looked like she could fight but at the same time be the woman that she is.

She combed her black hair so that it looks natural and her makeup brought out her eyes and natural beauty. She was radiant and she was scared to show it.

"Shepard!" Liara said

"Coming!" Shepard shouted as she finally came down the stairs.

"Shepard are you trying to decide which...HOLY SHIT!" Jeff's jaw was to the floor along with Liara and Garrus.

Shepard was dressed in a black dress with green and silver trim. Around her neck was a stunning silver necklace with an emerald hanging down from her neck. Her hair was slightly pulled back by a silver pin in the shape of a dragon. The dark maroon lipstick and lip gloss only enhanced her face with her light smokey eyeshadow and eyeliner which only enhanced it further. Her face had this glow on it that was totally natural and Jeff could not help but stare at her.

She looked exotic and...

She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen! Only now he began to see her as a woman instead of his commanding officer.

"Damn!" Garrus said as he too had his jaw to the floor.

"Damn is right friend please don't tell me we are in competition," Jeff said.

"No way she is all yours, and besides I have to carry an extra stick up my ass to beat back the competition," Garrus said.

"Am I that bad?" Shepard said looking at herself.

"Girl if you were that bad then I would be out the door," Jeff said.

"Oh damn I knew it," Shepard said feeling awkward.

"You are fine Shepard in fact if I didn't know any better the look suits you. It brings out your eyes." Liara said.

"Thanks considering that you are the one who helped me into this outfit in the first place," Shepard said.

"I didn't help you," Liara said.

Now it was Jeff's turn to look suspicious as he turned towards Liara and gave her a look. She took the hint, "You helped yourself," she finished.

"Well thanks now can we get going because I sure as hell want to get this over with," Shepard said.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12: Kiss of the Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 12: Kiss of the Dragon**

The trip to the concert was uneventful Liara was looking out the window as she was driving her mind on fire at what Shepard said. She insisted that it was Liara who had done her hair, clothes and makeup when Liara the whole time was in the shower, and then on the comm with her contacts.

Jeff believed her too and both know all too well the real culprit in charge of doing Shepard's makeover. Martha is known for her tricks and she is well known for her shape-shifting abilities. Martha wanted Shepard to be with Jeff for some reason and she wanted to know what. Even Jeff was suspicious about what she was up to or if she even approved of this union. Still the way the two of them were stealing glances both she and Garrus were well away of what is going on.

The main stadium where the concert was taking place was packed full of people with additional screens set up for those who can't get in. It was a good thing that Liara had bought the tickets early with nearly front row seats. When they had gotten in the stadium was dark with no lights at all and the people were busy talking amongst themselves.

"Joker is this normal?" Shepard asked when they found their seats.

"Yeah they like to make an entrance, I heard they are using the Dragon Monastery of Cyrodiil for the opening," Jeff said unable to take his eyes off of Shepard.

"Well I hope they live up to my expectations for a concert," Garrus said.

"Are you kidding Sinead is famous for doing the unexpected," Jack said joining them with Jacob, Mordin, Grunt, and surprisingly Miranda who came in a blue and white dress. Dr. Chakwas also showed up dressed in normal clothes to the shock of everyone else.

"Are we inter...Commander Shepard?" a new voice said and Shepard turned to find Daniels and Donnelly both staring at their commander with shock and surprise.

Donnelly had to shake himself out of his stupor when he noticed the commander in a dress and wearing makeup. Daniels catcalled when she saw the dress and the get up.

"Damn Commander you clean up good," she said noticing the dress.

"Yeah well Liara helped me," Shepard said.

Liara was about to say something when Jeff elbowed her gently and shook his head. She immediately shut up when he gave her the look that they will talk later.

"Damn Shepard I did not know that you know how to dress," Jacob said eyeing her up and down. Jeff growled low in his throat much to the surprise of Garrus.

Grunt also noticed it as both aliens gave a look.

Garrus also noticed Jeff's eyes turned from its normal light green to a slitted green and his teeth grow sharper. Garrus then gently laid his hand on Jeff's which calmed the man down.

Jacob had seen the intense look on Jeff's face and looked around nervously. Miranda noticed also and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

It was also then that the music started.

Jeff's eyes lit up as the lights of the stadium shown on the three figures standing below each poised and ready to strike one of the three massive drums in the middle of the stage.

"I can't believe they would use Taiko Drums," said a voice and they turned to see Kasumi appear from thin air.

"Taiko drums?" Shepard asked

"Ancient Japanese Drums used for all sorts of things from entertainment to signaling armies its really neat to hear. The sound alone vibrates through you body and fills you up with an intense energy and a headache if you are not used to it." Kasumi replied.

Jeff watched as Shepard paid close attention to the stage and the three figures in the middle. There was a Krogan, a Quarian, and a Turian three species you will never catch together in real life. Two wore sleeveless shirts and loose pants even the Turian looked surprisingly fitting in such an outfit. The only one not wearing such an outfit was the Quarian who wore his environmental suit.

Then slowly the sound started with the Krogan slowly beating the drum first and the Turian and then the Quarian. All three then intensified their beatings as they danced around the drums. And the sound vibrated so much that the building began to shake with each hit.

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Then slowly a single drum began to play as the lights focused on the Quarian. The other two disappeared and were replaced by many voices. Jeff's eyes lit up at the recognition of the song.

"Oh My God," he said

He felt something stir in him as the voices continued to echo across the stadium.

Shepard heard something close by and when she turned she saw to her surprise that Jeff was singing!

His voice blended in with the others as they sang along with him. The other voices were all low pitched and belonged to the many figures that slowly began to appear on the stage with the Quarian. Another more feminine voice also added to Jeff's and Shepard turned to find Jack also adding her voice to it. It would seem as if both Dragons were singing this one song.

When the song ended both Jeff and Jack cheered along with everyone in the stadium. Shepard was caught off guard at how good Jeff sounded.

The music quickly changed into something more for dancing. She then suddenly saw the crowds begin to dance and she suddenly found herself feeling awkward.

She always knew she could not dance. She always wanted to but she never learned.

As if sensing her dilemma while everyone was dancing to the music Jeff came right up to her.

"Its alright Shepard if you can't dance," he said to her.

She looked away embarrassed but felt Jeff's gentle fingers around her chin as he made her look at him, "I can't dance that well either but I don't care. I just go with the music and try not to break a bone," Jeff said.

Shepard smiled as he took her hand in his and maneuvered it around his shoulders. He then lowered his hands to her waist and began to guide her to the rhythm of the music. Shepard was amazed at how well he moved with her as if they were perfect together as dance partners. Jeff slowly showed her without saying anything how to move and her eyes lit up as she could feel the music through her. She began to move on her own without Jeff 's help.

But she wanted him to help her more. She leaned in closer to his surprise and looked into his eyes as she let him lead her. As the song changed into another song one that made her feel hot and energetic. She quickly turned around and leaned into Jeff as he wrapped his arms around her.

As for Jeff he was ecstatic to be holding her so closely as he always had throughout this concert. Her body melded into him as he held her from behind. Slowly and unconsciously he began to run his teeth against her shoulder and he could feel her shiver against him. He ran his teeth gently across her shoulder and up her neck. She also instinctively moved her neck to the side to let him run his teeth along the neck and he gently bit her ear. He could feel her shiver and it made him excited.

She then turned around and faced him as the music changed again into a slightly slower song. Jeff stared into her emerald green eyes, his eyes not once leaving hers. Slowly without knowing he leaned in closer to her and took in her scent. His biotics started to harmonize with hers unknowingly as she leaned in also and brushed her lips against his.

Instinct quickly took over as he pressed into hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

She held her arms around him as they both stopped dancing and devoured each other.

MEANWHILE

While the song played another figure watched the couple from the shadows. A smile crept on his face as Thane Krios watched his fellow dragon become one with his chosen mate. He felt proud that Jeff finally found his soul partner after all these years. They deserve one another from what he understood. As soon as he shook Commander Shepard's hand three months ago he saw into her memories and her feelings. Her feelings for Jeff were something real and he admired that.

Now all he had to do was to make sure that they remain safe.

Suddenly the shadows moved next to him as he saw movement next to him. Feeling a presence he struck and came face to face with an assassins knife. He ducked and rolled away from him and brought out his own sword.

The use of guns would have attracted too much attention even for Thane and he used his sword instead.

The assassin on the other hand had no reservations and opened fire on Thane.

MEANWHILE

The gunshots could be heard over the loud music as people and entertainers ran for their lives. People panicked as more gunshots could be heard.

Shepard and Jeff broke their kiss suddenly when the shooting started and they all ran from the Stadium. A figure in the rafters caught Shepard's attention as well as the fighting. She recognized the Drell instantly.

Thane Krios the Drell who is a member of the Order of the Dragon.

He was up in the rafters fighting off two assailants with a sword and some fire while one was trying to shoot him from the side.

"Jack!" Shepard shouted.

Jack nodded and sent a ball of flame right at the shooter knocking him off the rafters and breaking his neck down below. Thane turned around and saluted before going after another assailant.

"We need to get out of here!" Liara said.

"I want to help!" Shepard said.

"How? We have no guns!" Liara replied.

"We don't need guns," Shepard said as she ran through the crowd looking for a way to help the Drell.

She was then stopped by a group of armed men trying to get to them when Jack came out from behind and let loose a fireball at them. Shepard's own biotics have not made itself known but she could feel it in her hands.

Suddenly another assassin came from the side and she let loose a ball of light and threw him across the room. Grunt and Garrus being the biggest of the group made the crowds part as they fought their way across the Stadium. Jeff being the slowest headed around to see if he could get some help form EDI.

Miranda and Jacob decided to cover for him while Shepard went after Thane. She and Jack climbed up from the emergency ladders and while both are wearing dresses that did not stop them from unleashing some biotic hell. Well Shepard's was blue in the normal biotic fashion while Jack unleashed a storm of fire, lightning and gusts of air.

They rushed through the rafters hoping to find Thane and sure enough they found him. He was busy fighting off four assailants and was in a position to not be able to use his biotics.

"Fuck we can't get to him from here," Jack said.

"I need a gun!" Shepard said.

Jack spotted one of the bodies and pulled out a gun. Tossing it to Shepard she began to make her way towards the crowd of assassins. Shepard followed after changing out the clip. It was a rifle and thankfully it was a sniper.

She climbed up to a good spot where she can get a good shot to help Thane out.

MEANWHILE

Jeff really hates Volik's Syndrome as he can barely walk much less run. Thought at times like these he had to thank Jacob and Miranda for providing him some means of transportation. He trusts that Shepard can get to Thane with Jacks help. In the meantime Garrus and Grunt are helping them get out. Grunt was carrying him while Garrus covered their front. He felt helpless while at the same time trying to keep his cover from Miranda and Jacob.

Jacob began firing at some assailants as they came through the door to one of the storage rooms where they placed Jeff in. He was carefully laid down while Grunt and Garrus went to help Shepard. Miranda and Jacob both left to see if they can track down why the assassins attacked in the first place.

Jeff cursed himself for having this disease and wanted more then anything to help. The only problem is that he had been on his feet all day so even with water his muscles can no longer support him. He tried to get up but found that to be useless. He felt totally frustrated as he struggled to get up. But he also found another use since he can't fight.

"EDI," he called on the comm.

"_Yes Jeff," _was the reply.

"EDI have you been monitoring this?" Jeff asked.

"_Yes, it seems as if the assassins were targeting Shepard for some reason. I have hacked into their communications and they were hired by an Asari named Nassana Dantius. She is currently held at the Dantius Towers in Nos Astra. She is residing there as we speak commanding her forces." _EDI said.

"What is Shepard's progress EDI?" Jeff said

"_Shepard is currently in a firefight with several assailants who are targeting Thane Krios the Order of the Dragon member we encountered on Horizon," _EDI replied.

"Good keep me posted I am stuck in a closet for a while and keep an eye on the others will you," Jeff said

"_Acknowledged," _EDI said.

MEANWHILE

Shepard ran with Jack covering her. Bullets were flying everywhere as assassins tried to fight their way to them. They managed to find Thane and provide the dragon with cover while Jack gave them a lightning storm they will never forget. Using the ground beneath him Thane called up a large piece of steel to throw several of them off.

"How many more are coming?" asked Shepard.

"Not many; their ranks are thinning," Thane said as he grabbed a gun and started firing on three of them. Each shot hit its mark.

"Good I want to get the bitch responsible for this!" Jack said as she let grabbed last assassin hiding behind a railing and threw him over.

"So Thane right?" Shepard said and the Drell nodded.

"Do you know who sent them and who is the target?" Shepard asked

"The woman's name is Nassana Dantius, an Asari from the Citadel who bought some property downtown and is in the process of building some office towers. She recently became paranoid and sought to kill whomever she views as a threat. The target she was going for was you if I am not mistaken." he said

"Next question why are you here and not just because of the concert?" Jack asked

"I was sent by Martha to deal with Nassana. Nassana recently ordered an attack on the Cyrodiil Monastery recently killing half a dozen children, and blew up the training grounds for the families of the children. You know as well as I do what the Grandmaster does to those who hurt an innocent," Thane said.

"I know all to well how powerful she is. So we need to find this Nassana right?" Jack said.

"Yes, she is at the towers according to my sources in the Eclipse. She had the place surrounded by mercenaries and is willing to kill whomever tries to make a move. If we go from above she will surely notice a skycar passing by." Thane said

"So we go from the bottom?" Shepard replied

"Yes, but before we do I suggest putting on some better clothes and plan our next attack before rushing in." Thane said.

"Alright then just let me gather up my crew and we will meet you at Liara T'Soni's office in the trading ward," Shepard said

"Understood I will meet you there," Thane said and leaped off the rafters and disappearing into the shadows.

Shepard watched the police arrive as she hid her gun and with Jack disappeared back towards the Normandy...vacation's over.

NORMANDY SR-2 SHEPARD'S ROOM

The doors opened to admit Shepard into her room. The bags with her shopping items are all on the floor at the foot of her bed. She past them to reach for her armor locker when the doors opened behind her. Turning around she was met by the disgruntled figure of Jeff at the door.

"Joker come in, come in!" she said with a smile.

Jeff slowly came into the door and shut the door behind him.

"Hey I just wanted to see how you are doing," he said feeling embarrassed after what happened earlier that night.

"I am doing alright other then the fact I am about to give the bitch who shot me a thing or two," she said.

"Yeah about that," Jeff said and Shepard turned.

"It's about the kiss isn't it?" she said

"I'm sorry I should not have done that it...I don't know... it felt right to me but I didn't..." he said nervously.

Shepard finally had to consider what he was telling her and then with eyes hard she walked to him. He nearly stumbled back when she marched up to him till she was right up in his face. Staring at him before giving him a passionate kiss which out of reaction he kissed back.

"Now if I wasn't willing then I would have hit you friend or no." She leaned in closer till Jeff could smell her breath.

"But back there it was like something I have never felt before. Sure I have kissed and screwed a number of guys but you..." she whispered and kissed him again, "Have lit me on fire tonight," she said and Jeff deepened the kiss running his tongue to taste her sending shockwaves throughout his body.

He wanted to do more but he remembered that Shepard was supposed to meet Thane. Slowly breaking apart he smiled at her, "We can finish what we started after you take care of business," he said.

She kissed him again, "Alright I will hold you up to it," she said before she went to finish getting ready.

Jeff made his way back to the cockpit and sat down in his chair glad to get off his feet. The shower and the meeting with Shepard had left him drained and tired but he kept his vigil at the helm.

"Jeff if you are feeling exhausted I can take control of the watch while you rest?" EDI said

"No that is alright EDI I have to do this myself," Jeff replied.

"I understand I will monitor all radio communications and video feeds for you. You can rest here and I will let you know when they begin the operation," EDI said.

"Thanks," Jeff replied.

LIARA T'SONI'S OFFICE

Liara sat there behind her desk listening as Shepard laid her plan out to those who want to go with her. Out of the entire squad Miranda and Garrus decided to take Shepard's side while the others stayed behind as backup. Thane beging the stealthier one would sneak around the back while Shepard's crew be the distraction. While Thane is working his way up the second group consisting of Jack, Grunt and Jacob would be taking up the rear looking for any hostages that would most likely be in the building.

It was strange as Shepard listened in to the plan. Her mind wondered to the fact that Cerberus has acquired three Dragons in their midst. It was funny really that she had that many dragons on her crew. She bet the Alliance is laughing about it...or maybe Martha herself. The dragon queen has proven to be a mystery to her doing one thing and then another. She has yet to see the woman's true face. She only seen her from a distance never in sight. The woman was dangerous...

and yet she gave birth to one of the most gentle souls in the galaxy.

Jeff...

She let her mind wonder and failed to notice till Garrus placed his hand on her shoulder, "You alright Shep?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I am just wondering," she said as she got up with her armor on.

"Please speak your mind _Fahdon _it is wise to let out your thoughts before battle so that your mind is focused," Thane said

"Sorry I was just thinking about Martha and how someone that dangerous can live so long and give birth to one of the gentlest souls around," Shepard said.

"I see...Martha had three daughters in the past all of them dead now and there are not many of her descendents left in the galaxy. In fact the one that remains is in safe hands now. Even if the one who watches them doesn't know it," Thane replied well aware of the two Cerberus agents in the room.

Miranda turned, "Wait? Martha actually had time to reproduce?"

"We can finish this fucken conversation later," Jack cut in.

"Agreed," Thane said as he loaded his gun.

DANTIUS TOWERS, ILLIUM

The main tower that stood tall on Illium was clear of any sort of traffic both foot traffic and vehicle traffic. Shepard ran through the building shooting mechs that were programed to kill anyone on site. She along with Garrus and Miranda close behind her. The side she needs to enter to get to the top floor is found on the second tower. That tower is under construction and so the easiest way to get in. Shepard quickly ran up the stairs towards the elevators that would take her and the others to where Nassana is located.

The Asari had locked herself on the top floor with a guard of mercenaries and mechs.

"_Shepard I am detecting several life signs in the building but none appeared to be armed. They could be civilians," _EDI said over the comm.

"Alright I will keep a lookout," Shepard replied as she headed towards the nearest elevator.

Gunshots could be heard down the hall as she and the others headed in that direction. Some mechs were chasing two Salarians down the hall. One of them had been hit and shot dead while the other was still crawling. Shepard, Miranda and Garrus took care of the mechs and quickly rushed over to the Salarian.

"You are going to be alright," she said as she handed him some medigel.

"Thank you," he wheezed, "Are you here for Nassana?" he asked

"Yeah we are here for her," Shepard said.

"Good that bitch deserves to die, she just went mad and started ordering the mechs to kill everyone. **Cough **my brother is one of them! Please find her and put her out of her misery," he said.

"Don't worry help is on the way," Shepard said and luckily Liara had already called in an Ambulance.

She ran up the ramp past the Salarian and down a dark hall. There she encountered some of the Mercenaries that were waiting for them. She and Miranda laid down the biotics while Garrus snipped from far. They were a small scouting party so they were easy to deal with.

Going up the stairs towards the elevators was going to be a challenge. Either the power is out for the elevators or they were blocked from the Elevators by annoying Eclipse and Mechs. Shepard just hoped the other groups gotten through.

MEANWHILE

"This looks bad," Grunt said as he held his gun.

Jack had already helped the Salarian that Shepard mentioned by the door just enough for the Ambulance to move him. Jacob held his gun ready as they went towards the main entrance to the working Dantius Tower. They followed around into the building killing mechs as they go and some Eclipse.

"This place is crawling with Mechs," Grunt complained.

"And you want some piece of meat is that it Grunt?" Jack said as she let loose a blast of air at a nearby large mech.

"Yeah, something worth fighting this thing bores me," he said.

"Hey don't worry big guy Shepard said that the more challenging fight is upstairs," Jacob replied. As he led the way with Jack and Grunt covering the rear.

"So Jack you a dragon too?" Jacob asked

"Why? You going shoot me or something?" Jack asked getting tense.

"Nah, I figured as much seeing you in action. Not bad, wish I could learn those techniques but I had received my implants by then and so can't do nothing," Jacob replied.

"You can always ask to have them removed that is what Martha did with mine when she rescued me and the other kids from Pragia." Jack replied.

"So that was her that destroyed the place...damn remind me never to face her in battle," Jacob replied.

"You know you are not so cheerleaderly so why not shoot me?" Jack inquired as they climbed the stairs.

"Because unlike the Illusive Man I don't hold a grudge against the Order of the Dragon, never have." Jacob replied.

"Good to know you won't shoot me in the back," Jack replied.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that one. I saw what your grandmaster did and personally I really don't want to piss her off," Jacob replied.

They moved up an elevator Grunt watching the rear while Jacob hacked into the elevator controls. As they moved mercenaries came out of the woodworks and started to open fire. Jacob and Grunt were pinned, but Jack was way ahead of the game and did a biotic charge into the group and summoned up a water whip using the nearby fire extinguisher pipes. One of the Mercenaries managed to get a shot in Jack's side and she crumbled to the ground. Luckily for her there was water everywhere so she used that to heal herself. Jacob also did a biotic charge and sent a few men flying. Grunt came barreling in with his gun blazing.

The firefight was more then enough to satisfy the Krogan. When they brought out the heavy mech's the young Krogan only brought out more firepower and an evil smile on his face.

MEANWHILE

Shepard and her group had finally managed to get to the otherside of the platform. After fighting their way across the narrow unfinished bridge at the top of the Dantius Towers the only thing now standing in their way was the large cannons on the top.

"Fuck I can't get a clear shot," Garrus said as he ducked once again behind a thick crate.

Shepard and Miranda were both pinned on top of a pile of crates. The cannons were relentless so Shepard tried to do blind firing but the aiming was too precise.

"Shit we need to get in there!" Shepard said trying to fire off a few shots.

Then suddenly the cannons exploded and the Eclipse were thrown off the bridge and towards the streets below. Shepard peeked from where she was at and found Grunt looking proud with a rocket launcher smoking from where he was standing. Jack and Jacob took care of the Eclipse.

"Thanks!" Miranda shouted.

"No prob figured you guys needed a hand so why not?" Jacob said.

"Where's Thane?" Shepard asked

"He said he would run up ahead while we helped you guys," Jacob replied.

"Alright Nassana's office is just beyond that door up there ready?" Miranda said.

"Yeah," said Jacob.

When they gotten into the office Thane was nowhere to be in sight and Nassana stood behind her desk all paranoid with a gun drawn. Shepard's crew all had their guns drawn ready to fire when Thane came through the vents and quickly dispatched all the mercenaries but one. The one who was not killed was a Salarian who brandished his gun and stood there while Thane walked up to Nassana.

"So that bitch sent one of her cronies to kill me did she? Well go ahead bastard shoot me and end it," Nassana said.

"Oh Martha does not want you to die for what you did to those children." Thane said as he slowly walked up to her.

Nassana backed away from the desk towards the window.

"What are you going to do to me then?" she said holding the gun out.

Then in a flash Thane disappears from her sight.

Only to reappear behind her causing her to drop her gun in shock. Thane held her throat and Shepard watched as he slowly caressed it with his lips.

"Is he going to bit her neck or something?" whispered Jacob.

"No worse," Jack said.

Thane moved up her neck towards her mouth and kissed her deeply. Nassana struggled against his hold till he pulled away from her and backed away.

"You fucker! You are going to...awk!" Nassana struggled to breathe as Thane rested one fist into a palm and bowed low like a Martial Artist.

"_Aal Him Sil Ag Ko Faal Yol Se __Mahfaeraak,"_ he said and Nassana screamed as her body was lit on fire.

The fire was so intense that Shepard had to shield her eyes with her arm. The screaming however never stopped till Nassana was gone. When she looked again Nassana was nothing but a pile of ash. Shocked Miranda pointed her gun at Thane.

"What are you doing Miranda?" Shepard said.

"He just killed her! With a kiss! The Illusive Man is right dragons are dangerous!" she said shaking.

"Look at me Cheerleader do I look like I am going to kill you anytime soon," Jack said.

"But, but," Miranda stuttered.

"Put the gun away Miranda, Thane could have killed us when he had the chance and yet he didn't," Jacob said.

"It is true I am not here to kill you, nor do I want to. Martha has plans for you and besides you are going after the Collectors so we have an enemy in common," Thane said.

Just as he said it a dark shadow passed the window. Massive wings opened wide as it circled the building numerous times before vanishing around the corner. Shepard wasted no time running outside followed by the others.

There on the bridge a large black dragon sat perfectly still looking at them calmly. Its massive wings folded in front of it like front legs while its hind legs dug into the bridge behind them. It had two long whiskers coming from just behind its nostrils making it look like an eastern dragon with wings. The feathered back did not help either as its glowing red eyes looked deep into Shepard's.

Shepard felt uneasy by this creature as it stared at her with deep intensity.

"_Drem Yol Lok Dovahin,"_ Thane said bowing.

The dragon bowed in return the wind howling past its whiskers. Jack also bowed to show respect to the dragon, "_Drem Yol Lok Dovahin,"_ the dragon then bowed to Jack as well.

"_**Los Nii **__**Tida?"**_ the dragon said.

Shepard was taken back by the deep quality sound the dragon made as it spoke in its guttral language in her mind.

"_Se Tida," _Thane replied.

"_**Pruzah,"**_ the dragon replied back.

"Um excuse me," Shepard said as she slowly walked out to it.

"_**Cerberus!" **_the dragon hissed showing of puffs of smoke from its nostrils.

"No wait!" Shepard said as the dragon roared.

"_Dovahin!" _Jack shouted as she ran up to the dragon with her hands up.

The dragon flapped its wings causing a great gust of wind to blow across the bridge nearly knocking everyone over.

"Grandmaster stop!" Jack repeated in English.

The dragon stopped and landed back on the ground. Teeth were fully bared as she stared at Jack. __

"Please don't kill them they are with me and we are hunting the Collectors. We were only helping Thane as a favor for saving our lives." Jack said.

The dragon then stared at each and everyone of them before setting eyes on Miranda.

"_**Zu Yah Wah **__**Faal**____**Fin Gein Namae Shepard Jol Brendon, Cerberus Zebaros Med Rek Sasi Dein **__**Larok Darroll," **_the Dragon said.

"She wants you to come forward Shepard," Jack said.

Shepard slowly took her steps towards the dragon.

"Shepard don't!" Miranda said and tried to rush to her only to find herself blasted against the wall. The dragon roared after her and Shepard raised her weapon but the dragon only relaxed on its hunches. Shepard stepped closer to the creature as she relaxed its stance.

"_**You can lower your weapon she is not dead," **_the dragon spoke in English this time in Shepard's head.

Slowly Shepard lowered her weapon but not fully disarming herself. The dragon made a guttural sound that sounded like it was laughing.

"_**If I wanted you dead Specter Maria Shepard then I would have killed you when you were at the beach for touching that which is most precious to me," **_the dragon said.

"Who are you?" Shepard said.

"_**I am Martha, Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon and Enemy to Cerberus. But you I will spare since you have done me a great service two years ago," **_the dragon said.

"Show your true face bitch!" Miranda shouted as she slowly walked towards the group.

"_**Now why would I do that Cerberus dog! When it is more amusing to assume my true form when I please. And I see that my makeover has done you justice Specter," **_Martha replied.

Shepard's eyes opened in shock, "YOU! You where the one who did my makeup!" she said suddenly realizing that the look on Liara's face back at the apartment was real.

"_**Why yes a little gift for keeping my treasure safe," **_Martha replied

"Why? Why help me when I work for your enemy?" Shepard asked.

"_**Because you and I have a common enemy and they are threatening the galaxy as we speak," **_Martha replied.

"The Reapers," Shepard whispered

"_**Yes the very same. Their servants are wondering the galaxy harvesting humans to create another one of their kind and I intend to stop it!"**_ Martha said with flame coming out of her mouth.

"We should join forces! Together we can stop them," Shepard said.

"_**True, we can stop them but what will stop Cerberus from stabbing me in the back another one thousand times like they did before?" **_Martha replied.

"You could send some of your people onto my ship and we can work something out," Shepard said.

"_**Very well, I will send Thane with you he seems to be most comfortable with your group. Besides you already have two other dragons with you one more should be enough," **_Martha said with a laugh and launched herself off of the bridge into the night sky.

Shepard watched as the dragon flapped its mighty wings as she circled around the bridge seeming to dance around it.

"_**Until we meet again Brendon Shepard know that I will be watching," **_with that Martha flew off into the distant sunset towards the tower that seems so far away.

Shepard watched the dragon go and turned towards Thane who walked up them and knelt down to offer his services. Accepting Shepard and crew walked off back towards the Normandy.

TBC

**A/n: for those of you who know yes I did use the dragon language from Skyrim since in this fic some things are based off of the Elder Scrolls Series. And many of you are probably wondering about the whole bending thing and how it ties in to the Biotics theory. Well it will be explained later in this fic. As for the Monasteries being named after the provinces of Tamriel in the Elder Scrolls and then later the Lord of the Rings Series. This Fic's version of myself has a twisted imagination and many what ifs that go through my brain. So I figured why not?**

**Translations for the Dragon Speech (Some words were taken from Game of Thrones T.V. Show because there was no words for certain things such as cuss words)**

_Aal Him Sil Ag Ko Faal Yol Se __Mahfaeraak: _May your soul burn in the fires of Forever

_Drem Yol Lok Dovahin: _Greetings Dragon Master or Greetings Fire Sky Dragonmaster

**_Los Nii __Tida?: _**Is it done? (Tida came from what I heard on Games of Thrones when Daenerys addressed the Slave Master in episode 6 of season 3)

_Se Tida: _It is done (Taken from Game of Thrones)

**_Pruzah: _**Good

**_Zu Yah Wah __Faal__Fin Gein Namae Shepard Jol Brendon, Cerberus Zebaros Med Rek Sasi Dein __Larok Darroll: _**I search for the Human Specter named Shepard, That Cerberus bitch better keep her distance! (Again some was borrowed from Game of Thrones since there are no cuss words in Dovah so I had to borrow some.)

**Brendon : **Specter

**Fahdon: **Friend

**There you go some translations to Martha's Dragon Language. It will also be mixed with some Elven from the Dragon Age Series as well so stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 13: Crispy Fried Quarian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 13: Crispy Fried Quarian and Love Struck Geth**

NORMANDY SR-2

Jeff could not believe what his grandmother had just done! She had made Thane go with them against the Collectors.

The same Thane that had been diagnosed with Kepral's Syndrome and then cured all those years ago.

_FLASHBACK EDEN PRIME YEAR 2167_

"_Thane are you alright?" a now twelve year old Jeff Moreau said to the Drell. _

"_No, I can't breathe," Thane said as he held his chest and began to cough up blood. _

"_Someone help!" Jeff said. _

"_What is going on?" the voice of Javik replied as he entered the room. _

"_It is Thane we were just playing some cards when his chest started to hurt," Jeff said. _

_Javik knelt down and placed his hand on Thane's chest. He closed his eyes in concentration and then opened wide. _

"_Jeff get me the Grandmaster now!" Javik said. _

_Jeff took in a lungful of air and shouted for his grandmother to appear. In about five minutes Martha was there at his side. _

"_What is going on?" Martha said and then noticed Thane. _

"_What happened?" she said rushing to his side. _

"_His lungs are full of water and his cells are not absorbing oxygen like they should." Javik said. _

"_Kepral's Syndrome," Martha said as she helped him up. _

"_So what are we going to do Grandmaster?" Javik said as Martha led them to the medical bay of the newly built Skyrim Monastery. _

"_We need to first get the access water out of his lungs and then we are going to use the Alterian genetic modifier to alter his DNA to help him cope with humid worlds," Martha said as she barged into the medical bay. _

_The Alterian a fish-like alien from the Republic stood tall as Martha entered. Martha then placed Thane onto one of the operating tables and began to wave her hand around to extract the excess water. _

"_Strip him down and get him read to excrete a lot of fluids!" Martha said. The Medics quickly ran off to get the proper equipment. _

_Jeff stood outside with Javik. The Prothean had learned a lot of patience when dealing with children and Jeff is one of the quieter ones. Jeff understood the purpose of the genetic modifier. It was designed to alter ones DNA to allow them to be more adaptable to different worlds. For example if one were to visit the Volus Homeworld they can use this machine to modify their bodies to withstand the extreme pressure of the planet. It also would modify their lungs so they can breathe the same atmosphere as the Volus. _

_There are drawbacks however with this device. _

_It can't alter the DNA of someone who was born with a disease such as Volik's Syndrome. Jeff wished he could do the same things as everyone else but because his base DNA has the disease in it he is unable to participate in such a device without killing himself. Thane however is a healthy Drell and to have such a disease is devastating. He watched as his grandmother lifted Thane from the table to the waiting pool in the back where they can monitor him. _

_She gently placed his body there and slowly he drifted towards the middle where tubes started to attach themselves to him. The whole time Thane had passed out and was unconscious the machines did their work. Jeff watched as slowly the Drell began to breathe easier and easier. Liquid was pumped out of his lungs and bloodstream into nearby jars as large as tubs. They filled with quite a bit of water. One of the other students had used water bending to take it to the waste shoot. _

"_Joker?" a voice called_

"_JOKER!"_

END FLASHBACK NORMANDY YEAR 2185

Jeff shot out of his reprieve by Jack as she sat down next to him.

"So what thinking about the old days?" Jack said.

"In a way," Jeff replied.

"What memory?" Jack asked

"When Thane received his treatment for Kepler's syndrome," Jeff replied.

"Yes that was very dramatic now isn't it," a new voice said and Jeff turned his chair around to greet Thane who was standing there leaning against the door with his arms crossed. A smile ghosting his face.

"Hey there big guy long time no see," Jeff said as he struggled to get up and give Thane a hug.

Thane beat him to it by leaning down and allowing Jeff to give him a brotherly hug and a hand shake.

"When I saw you there with Commander Shepard I knew it had to be you. I knew that you would find someone that you would like since I saw you kissing her," Thane smirked when Jeff threw his hat at him.

The Drell was like an older brother to Jeff who would constantly tease him. The smile on his lips was all that Jack and Jeff needed to know about to prove that it was him and not some imposter.

"How's Kolyat?" Jack asked, "Last time we'd seen him he was a tiny little thing."

"Kolyat is doing fine, in fact he is due to take his trials pretty soon," Thane said with pride.

"That is awesome dude! Congrats!" Jeff said smiling remembering the little Drell child who would run around his legs when he was trying to walk and his mother who would constantly scold him.

"How is Erica by the way?" Jeff said.

"Erica is fine I just checked in with her at Cyrodiil she is doing good. She helps the parents of the children killed in the bombing as best she can. She was after all their teacher in reading and writing," Thane said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Cyrodiil," Jack said

"Don't worry about it we took care of what needs to be done. Now Martha wants me to deal with the Collectors with you lot." he said gently pushing Jack away from him in a brotherly fashion. Jack pushed back and they started a friendly game of push me.

"I see everyone is getting along up here," said a voice and they turned to find Miranda with her arms crossed and a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Operative Lawson I am sorry if I'm..."Thane started,

"I may run a tight ship but I also want to see my underlings happy so if a friendly game is all that it takes then by all means go ahead. I am not angry at you for doing so you can go back to your game, or you can follow me and I can show you to your quarters," Miranda said.

"Alright, thanks guys for all the help," Thane said before waving them off.

A few seconds later Shepard made an announcement to Jeff about going to Haestrom to rescue Tali.

"Alright I guess I have to get back to work," Jeff joked as Jack walked out.

"All systems are online and ready Jeff," EDI announced.

"Alright I am ready to go," he hit a few switches for the ship to start warming engines.

"Nos Astra Control this is Normandy requesting flight clearance, I repeat Nos Astra Control this is Normandy requesting flight clearance over," Jeff announced over the comm.

"_Normandy this is Nos Astra Control you are clear to launch all flight paths have been diverted_," said the control tower.

"Copy that Nos Astra control, Normandy out," he said and began pre-flight checks on all systems as he pulled out of the docking bay towards the skies.

He expertly flew the ship into space and out into the open skies. Charting a course for the mass relay he entered FTL.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we about two hours out from the mass relay so strap yourselves in we are going for a short hop before another three days to Haestrom." Jeff announced before doing a post flight systems check.

"Alright EDI all systems are green what's our status?" Jeff asked.

"All systems are functioning and are currently operational." EDI replied

"Good," said a voice and Shepard stood by the door with her arms crossed and her Cerberus Uniform looking like the commander that she always was. Closing the door behind her she walked towards him and sat down beside his chair.

"So..." Jeff said nervously.

"EDI some privacy please," Shepard said.

"Logging you out," EDI said.

"You are not going to back out because of my disease now are you?" Jeff said sadly.

"No," Shepard replied.

"No?" Jeff said.

"No I am not backing out of this relationship," Shepard said.

"What?" Jeff said

Shepard then leaned closer to him and got on her knees.

"Joker, Jeff if I wanted to end it I would have ended it at our first kiss. But I didn't," Shepard said.

"Then why didn't you? I mean you are hot and sexy and you can have any man from any species fall in love with you, why me?" Jeff asked

"Why not?" Shepard said as she leaned back against the console.

"I don't know, I am weak, ugly, all I am good at is piloting, hell I can't fuck anyone without breaking a bone so why?" Jeff said.

"First off you are not ugly. Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror? Jeff you are the hottest guy on this ship even Chambers checks you out despite your disease. Second off from what I hear from both Jack, Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, and now Thane you are one of the best fighters out there. Third off you are loyal and have never left my side, and I need people like that here and now." she said as she placed her hand in his.

"And last but not least despite not being able to fuck you...well I think we can work around that," Shepard said to Jeff's discomfort.

"But what about...you know my family issues?" Jeff said.

"If your grandmother snuck in Liara's apartment disguised as Liara and dressed me up. Then I think she approves of our relationship. From what I understand after talking to Jack it did not go so well last time," Shepard said.

"Yeah, I thought I loved her but she ended up using me to get to my grandmother and stealing her memory stone," Jeff said.

"Memory stone?" Shepard inquired.

"This," Jeff then pulled out a silver necklace from under his shirt. It was an amulet of sorts with a tear shaped crystal in the middle and a silver dragon going around it.

"What is so important about it?" Shepard asked.

"It holds a copy of our memories like a journal of sorts. Even if we forget a face it would have that memory in there as clear as day. It is sort of like a diary that just keeps filling and filling without end till a person dies. It is forged from your essence and your memories. We also call it a soul gem since some Order of the Dragon members believe it houses a piece of their soul in there. Now mind you I am not a spiritual person like Thane or Treese (He's a Hanar by the way), but I know that it does house your every memory, feeling, and thought in here. I don't know the full mechanics of it but my grandmother does. Hers however is the most important since it houses all the secrets of the Order. The Illusive man would pay anyone millions just to get his hands on my grandmother's memory stone." he said while looking away.

"Jeff look at me," Shepard said and Jeff looked her in the eye.

"What happened?" she said.

"Maria...I can't," he said.

"Look I won't know what is going on until you tell me what happened," she said.

"I just can't the memory alone is too painful," he said.

Shepard was at his side in an instant. She grabbed both his hands and gently held them in hers. He was amazed that her hands though strong and tough can be so soft and gentle to him.

"Jeff listen to me what ever it was in the past that you can't tell me can you at least show me?" Shepard said.

"Alright but I would have to tune you in to the memory stone or else it would not show you anything," Jeff said and held her hand.

Shepard waited till he pulled out his necklace and held it out to her. She gently took it into her hands and placed it around her neck and under her shirt. Then Jeff gently placed both hand on both sides of her face and stared deep into her eyes before giving her a passionate kiss.

Shepard held on to him as he kissed her and she felt something from him a warmth of sorts go into her. When it was over she was still mesmerized by the kiss.

"I wanted to do that for a long time Maria and that warm feeling was me aligning yourself to the stone so that it can recognize you as a friend," he said.

"Can you undo it if you must?" Shepard asked

"Yes," Jeff replied.

"So how do I get this to work?" Shepard asked. 

"It is best if you laid down for this one since it would be your first time. Just think about a memory and imagine yourself in it then it would be as if your are actually there. But at the same time you are not. Just remember that it is a memory so that way you don't get lost in it," Jeff replied.

"Thanks," Shepard said and kissed him goodbye before walking away.

Jeff sighed as he leaned back against the chair. He so wanted her badly but he can't and for now he won't. They have important things to do and right now getting past the Mass Relay was one of them. He started typing in the coordinates for the relay to take them to Haestrom. As soon as that happened he felt the familiar pull as the relay connected with the ship and in seconds they were at another relay and then another. When they finally made it to the system that Haestrom was in they entered FTL once again and Jeff gave a sigh of relief that in six hours they would be in system. At this time he felt a bit hungry and asked Jack if she could bring something from the mess hall. While she was getting something for him to eat he sat there staring at the windows above him looking at the stars.

As he looked he remembered those same windows and those same stars. He just wished he knew what his grandmother was up to. Why would she send Thane to come on board. Is it to keep an eye on him or something else? He would just have to find out.

OMEGA

"So our superstar returns?" Aria T'loak said as she looked at Martha up and down.

Aria's daughter Liselle was with Martha as the Asari owed the immortal her life after rescuing her from Kai Leng and his mercenaries.

Liselle ran to her mother and gave her a hug. All of Aria's gang know of the mother daughter exchange and know of Liselle's decision to join the Order of the Dragon. Since joining and since Martha takes such good care of her students Aria agreed to have them build a base of operations on Omega. Martha in turn recognizes Aria's authority and whenever Aria needs her assistance then the dragon grandmaster would come.

Today was one such day.

"So what is thy bidding my queen?" Martha said in jest. She took a bow with a half curtsey also in jest.

"What do you know about Cerberus?" Aria said with a smirk.

"What do you want to know?" Martha asked.

"I have had my dealings with them and I know they are plotting something. Something I don't like and I want you to find out what it is," she said.

"I am working on that as we speak. I also know that it is tied to the Collectors. Cerberus has plans for the Collectors. I bet the Illusive man plans on using Commander Shepard and her crew to kill off the Collectors and take the technology for himself," Martha replied.

"We also believe that the Collectors are harvesting humans to build another Reaper," Liselle added.

Aria's eyes lit up at that realization.

"Why humans? Why not other advanced species?" she asked.

"Oh this is just the beginning. The Collectors found humans to be most vertile and dominant seeing as their DNA is more individualistic and adaptable then any other species. In fact the second species they might be targeting would be the Asari. They are doing this as covert ops before the main fleet arrives in about a year's time." Martha said.

"Are you sure about the timeline?" Aria asked

"Positive, I have already worked with the governments and they are fully ready to work together against the Reapers. The Terminus Systems are a close second and we need your approval to mobilize them in defense of Omega and other valued targets." Martha said.

"Very well you shall have it. You have not lied to me before Martha and I am glad for your honesty. And if the Illusive Man is planning on using Shepard to take on the Collectors then what happens when she succeeds?" Aria asked.

"He plans on killing her," Liselle replied.

"She is a valuable asset since people look up to her...well except for those fools on the Citadel," Aria said.

"They can rot in hell for all I care," Martha said, "They have been warned for years and instead of acting on that warning they just threw it back in Shepard's face. They don't realize that the governments of the various species is already mobilizing to defend the galaxy. The Terminus Systems are the last to be ready. Individual fleets are mobilized but not in a tight defense." Martha said.

"If you want me to handle that then you have it. I want more then anything to preserve what is mine. And to defend it against those creatures then I will fight for it. You have my thanks and what of the Illusive Man?" Aria asked.

"He is indoctrinated and always had been. I was there when he touched Reaper Tech not knowing the consequences of that action. I also know for a fact that he is plotting to take control of key points in the galaxy. Omega is one of them," Martha replied.

"Then you shall have your force," she said standing up.

Turning to the Batarian beside her she began to bark orders. Nodding the Batarian ran off to do the deed. Turning back to Martha she smirked.

"I think it is time to turn on your disguise again Martha. Omega misses Tanith the blind Turian." she said.

Martha smirked before she vanished from sight leaving Liselle and her mother to catch up.

HAESTROM

Shepard had to fight her way through several Geth Heretics to get where Tali was located. Beside her were Kal'Reegar and two Geth Heavy Troopers that were helping him defend the wounded of his squad. Shepard was surprised by the peace treaty between the Geth and the Quarians. That is something that she would have to ask Tali about.

Right now however getting past a Colossus was a pain in the ass.

"We need a distraction!" Shepard said.

"And a good one," Garrus said with her.

"I can give it," Jack said

"How?" Shepard replied.

"I am a dragon remember," she said and began to run out from the hiding spot.

Avoiding the light of the sun she began to summon up huge walls of stone from the ground with her hands. The Geth opened fire on her while the ones with Shepard began to fire back. Jack slid on the ground and used her hands to summon up a large gust of wind that threw several Geth off of a cliff. Using a combination of lightning strikes, earthquakes, rising blocks of earth and lightning bolts Jack kept the Heretics busy while Shepard and the others took care of the rest of the Geth leaving the Colossus.

When the Colossus went to recharge Jack used a very powerful pull to throw the Colossus off of a cliff with several bullet holes courtesy of Shepard. The explosion that happened afterward was the final insult to injury.

"Well not everyday Geth and Quarians work together," Shepard said getting up from her hiding spot.

"It is not everyday we are forced to an uneasy peace," said Kal'Reegar.

"We have waited for nearly three hundred years for the Creators to return. Now we can together rebuild the homeworld of Rannoch," said one of the Geth.

"Tali and Legion should be inside." Kal'Reegar said.

"Legion?" Shepard asked when she walked up to Jack.

"Yeah, he was with the Dragons for a while. They did some improvements to his programing and then when the peace talks were finished got them all upgraded to full A.I. Status." he said when they gotten to the door.

The squad members that were still alive were being transported back to their ship while Shepard made her way to the door.

"Tali open up," Shepard said on the comm.

The door instantly unlocked allowing them to enter. Tali was busy typing on a nearby console while another Geth this one with an obvious hole and some N7 armor was busy guarding the door. When it saw who it was the Geth lowered its weapon.

"Creator Tali'Zorah our rescue has arrived," the Geth said.

"Thank you Legion," Tali said as she turned to see Shepard.

"Shepard!" she said rushing to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Tali! It is so good to see you and you have a friend," she said looking at Legion up and down.

"Yes, Legion is the one who instigated peace between the Geth and the Quarians and I am glad he did. All this fighting had to end sometime if we are to stop the Reapers," Tali said.

"Good because frankly all this infighting was getting on my nerves," Shepard replied.

"Let's get out of here then I am tired of being fried by the sun of Haestrom. Also Kal can you tell the Admiralty board that I am leaving with Shepard. I will give you the data so you can deliver it to them and to send them my condolences?" Tali said

"I will make sure it is delivered ma'am," Kal'Reegar replied.

Shepard then turned to Tali and Legion who stayed by her side. "Alright since your friend is coming with us we are heading back to the Normandy. You coming?" she said as she began to walk.

Jack and Garrus walked behind her as they made their way back to the shuttle that would take them back to the ship. Tali and Legion remained behind the group.

NORMANDY SR-2

"Tali nice to see you again," Jeff said giving Tali a hug.

"Joker! Joker I missed you!" Tali said as she rushed into the arms of Jeff who embraced his friend with a new found happiness. Tali was like another sister to him and he was glad to have her onboard. And unlike Jack she was more mature and liked to talk casual with Jeff about stuff they are interested in.

"So how are things going with you?" she asked.

"Complicated," Jeff replied

"Really? Well let me clean up first and then I can tell you all about what happened. But first I have to see to Legion," with that Tali walked out towards the elevators looking crispy from Haestrom's sun.

NORMANDY A.I. CORE

Shepard walked into the A.I. Core and already Tali is busy fixing Legion's armor and the hole in his chest with both Donnelly and Daniels. He was busy holding still while the three work on him.

"What is going on here?" Shepard asked.

"We are trying to replace the armor that was damaged during that last fight. I told Legion that he should have had that hole repaired before we departed but he refused," Tali said.

Shepard frowned something was off about Tali's voice.

"What's wrong with your voice Tali?" Shepard called her up on it.

"Nothing is wrong its just...oh wait you are not used to me without the mask on," Tali said and she turned around.

Shepard was shocked to say the least. Tali was young for a Quarian that much Shepard can tell with several dark strands of hair that fell to her shoulders under her shaw. She was quite pretty for a Quarian and she in fact saw for the first time the true golden colored eyes of her Quarian friend.

"Wow this is a first," Shepard said stepping in.

"Yes, unfortunately I don't have any other clothes except for my environmental suit. I have to wait till we get back to Rannoch before we can get anything." Tali replied.

"Wait? Did you?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, the Quarians and the Geth have finally made peace after some evidence was shown that we were at fault for the Geth hating us. We held an audience with representatives from both sides and one neutral party member to preside over the proceedings. And let me tell you I do not want to piss that woman off ever," Tali said.

"Who?"

"Martha Kahalewai," Tali said.

"I've been hearing a lot about her lately it seems as if she is making a name for herself," Shepard said.

"She started becoming more active after the attack on the Citadel two years ago," Tali said. While she pried the piece of N7 armor off of Legion. Then she took another one which was a full Geth Chassis and welded it on to him with N7 colors.

"So what is up with the N7 armor?" Shepard asked.

"It was yours," Legion replied and did it sound shy?

"Mine?" Shepard said

"I visited many worlds trying to find you to plead the Geth case to you. But I was ambushed by Alliance soldiers and Geth Heretics. I barely escaped." Legion replied.

"So when we found him Legion was badly damaged and needed repairs. He repaired himself on Alchera using a piece of N7 armor that we found to be yours." Tali finished for him.

"So you took that off of my corpse?" Shepard asked.

"Your body was already gone the armor that was there was only a fraction of what would have been your remains. If you had noticed you only found dog tags. I buried the bodies of all those who died in marked graves just a Kilometer to the North of the ship away from prying eyes," Legion said.

Shepard wanted to cry at this.

"You buried them?" Shepard asked.

"I also did the funeral rites fit for your species. It was proper to do so and I would gladly do it again," Legion replied.

"Thanks I don't know what to say," Shepard replied.

"You don't have to say anything we are always glad to help," Legion replied.

"So how did Martha force you to make peace with the Geth?" Shepard asked Tali.

"The Geth came up to her first to see if they can arrange a peace treaty. Apparently they have been trying for years but my people refused to listen." Tali replied.

"We were forced to consult the one group who would take an active stand on ordering peace," Legion replied.

"The Order of the Dragon," Shepard finished.

"Yes, we have pleaded our case to their elder council and then word had gotten to their grandmaster. She in turn personally oversaw the peace talks between the Geth and the Creators," Legion said.

"I had never seen anyone scare an entire flotilla until I watched Martha go into a rage. I don't want to ever piss that woman off," Tali replied.

"You saw her in a rage?" a new voice asked and Miranda stood at the door.

"Yes, it was scary," Tali replied.

"You know you should keep your mask off often you give us humans a run for our money," she said before indicating that Shepard should follow her.

"Well it is nice talking to you Tali and you should take care of those sunburns if that tint on your skin is anything to go at." Shepard said.

Tali waved with her three fingers while Shepard walked out to meet Miranda. Miranda led her to her office and shut the door.

"What is it Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"I was studying the attack that happened nearly a week ago and well..." she looked uncertain.

"Well what, I'm free," Shepard said.

"I believe someone activated a remote from on the Illusive Man's side of the broadcast. EDI managed to trace a signal to the Illusive Man. I don't know what to say Shepard. I suggested the control chip but he told me not to install it he wanted the real thing, the real Commander Shepard. What exactly happened in there Shepard?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know all I know was we gotten into a fight and he threatened me so I threatened back. Next thing I knew I was on the ground in pain. He said that ….that son of a bitch!" Shepard said.

"So he did plant a control chip of some sort into you," Miranda said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Shepard asked

"We need to have you functional not some sort of dog on a leash. He had crossed the line when he went behind my back and did what he did. I thought about it and...well remember when I told you about my father?" Miranda said.

"Yeah," Shepard said.

"Well after thinking about it I would have been no better then my father. So after looking into the incident I been thinking..." she said.

"About what?" Shepard asked.

"About You, the Collectors, Cerberus...everything. Jacob and I had a thought and if it were true that the Illusive Man wanted to keep a tight leash on you. Then we are no better then my father." Miranda said.

"I understand Miranda," Shepard said.

"You? You have no family!," Miranda said

"You're wrong," Shepard said

"What do you mean I'm wrong!" Miranda said.

"You and everyone else on this ship is my family and I have seen family members fall Miranda. I saw them fall on the SR-1 and I saw them fall on Akuze. I saw how control killed off most of my men and made others go mad. Your control of yourself and what you thought of Cerberus is starting to fall apart isn't it?" Shepard asked.

Miranda shot back, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, the Council they want to keep things quiet so they can remain in control but from what I understand that is a fragile thing. The Alliance well they have enough problems trying to prove that the Reapers are coming and preparing for war to waste resources on the Collectors, and Cerberus? Well Cerberus just wants to get rid of the Collectors for their own agenda." Shepard replied.

"You're right, we are here for our own agenda and we are forced to use a dead woman, a crispy fried Quarian, a Krogan child, a Turian Bad Boy, an Asari Justicar, a former Salarian STG agent, a Geth, and two members of the Order of the Dragon. We are one mixed bunch looking out for our own best interests. Mine is with Cerberus and whatever it is I am with them for the benefit of humanity." Miranda said.

"Well mine? I am interested in protecting everyone in the galaxy not just humans," Shepard shot back.

"Well then that is where we differ in our opinions then. Well I have to get back to it see if I can find the signal that activated that chip and try to disable it." Miranda said as she walked to her terminal to start hacking.

"Get Tali to help and probably Kasumi since they are both tech experts." Shepard said.

"I just might do that and maybe recruit the Geth as well...if he can be trusted." she said.

"I hope so," Shepard replied as she walked out the door.

When she walked out she was greeted by none other then Garrus.

"Hey whats up?" Shepard asked

"Well, Remember that Geth we brought on board?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, Legion his name is if I remember," Shepard said.

"Well...I think he has a crush on you," Garrus said as he turned and noticed the Geth looking proud with his new armor plating.

Shepard bit back a laugh as the old armor was given to her by Tali and with a brief explanation as to why he had that armor. Shepard found it cute, at the same time disturbing.

"So Garrus whats the other occasion other then to tell me of Legion's crush?" she said.

"Well lets talk in private," Garrus indicated the batteries.

"Alright," Shepard said.

Together they walked towards the main guns where Garrus normally stays and shut the door.

TBC

**a/n: For those of you who want to know this is a reminder that it is a MAJOR A.U. FIC and that everyone here is OOC. As for an explanation of the events of the Geth/Quarian ****let me tell you that Martha had a serious blowout with the Quarian Admiralty so that is why there is peace with the two species. **

**So stay tuned. **


	15. Chapter 14: All the Right Moves

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 14: All the Right Moves**

ANADIUS, HORSE HEAD NEBULA

Sitting on his chair observing the glowing star behind him the person known as the Illusive Man sat. His poise was unwavering as he stared at the image before him. It was an image of a woman long dead. She was smiling at him and he gently caressed the images especially her face.

"How I miss you Eva, soon we will have our revenge on the one who put you here. I will find that bitch's treasure and I will control the very creature who killed you and Ben," he said. He then began to stroke the image as if treasuring the moment and wanting to do something.

His patience was wearing thin.

Already he fears that he is slowly losing control of Shepard. He needs to find that treasure. And in order to do that he needed to get Shepard under control.

He switched the images to that of the one person he hates the most. It was an old photo taken nearly twenty years ago of Martha as a statue in her dragon form. The statue was standing with its wings spread over a garden of Earth-Native flowers on Thessia. Another photo he was looking at was her in her dragon form taking on Tiffany and Tanya during the battle of Tess-Shiva. That battle had cost Cerberus their two best Dragon Hunters and the only two to survive Martha's rage. He needed them more then anything now since he is so close to obtaining the technology from the Omega 4 Relay.

"What is your secret you damn lizard, and where are you hiding it," he said as the image switched back to a more recent picture of Martha from a few months ago on Omega.

He wanted to know the secret that controls her as well as the secret to her immortality. Martha is well over two hundred years old no human can live that long and still look to be in their late teens to early twenties...well unless you were the undead but they were just stories. Martha on the other hand is not a vampire but a dragon. The only true dragon out of all her warriors she is the only one who can shapeshift into another being. That unsettles him more then anything. She can blend into any crowd she wishes and no one can think the wiser.

From what Tiffany and Tanya had told him it is a family trait and only those of her bloodline can assume the dragon form. Now however he wants to know both secrets how to control the dragon and how to obtain her immortality. Trying to gain some of her blood is difficult due to its flammable properties. He tried many times to gain it only for it to burn the test subjects on contact. Her blood is not normal and neither is she. She is the galaxy's most powerful biotic and has learned to use the biotics for a variety of skills something she selfishly guards. She will only share with her students and many times he has tried to infiltrate her organization only to have his agents return to him headless.

The Illusive man is growing frustrated with each throttled attempted at gaining her secrets. He tried everything from bribing to infiltration and nothing works. Now however the reports of Jack being a dragon has him worried but not that much. The psychopath was a lesser evil to the queen dragon herself. Even more so that Thane Krios a renowned assassin and one of Martha's top lieutenants is also onboard the Normandy. It was time to cut to the chase for if he wants to gain Martha's power and the technology of the Collectors. He needs to stop playing nice. Martha is not going to wait for him to make a move he would have to do it first.

He wants the secret to Martha's power and he wants it before the Reapers arrive.

His focus must be to finding the Dragon's treasure, her greatest secret. And obtain the secrets to Collector Technology.

That is his priority...

What he does not know is that it is hidden right under his nose.

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2168_

"_No Jeff water is not some sort of rubber band that you can shoot at someone," Martha said as she approached her grandson._

_Thirteen year old Jeff Moreau was having a hard time adjusting to learning water. Just recently he mastered the power of Earth and now is moving on to water. Water was difficult because it is constantly moving and formless. Try as he might he fell behind in class because of it. So now his grandmother is giving him private lessons on how to control water. _

_Jeff was freezing as he stood in the icy cold lake of the newly built Skyrim temple. They had used their training to build the impressive __school if you can call it that. To Jeff it looks more like a temple then a school. Back on Earth is was known as a monastery where monks or nuns would go and study their religions. Here there are so many different species that Jeff thinks this would make an ideal trade center. _

_For now the school was barely filled as students only range in the forties. When they graduate then Martha would allow for more students because by then everyone would be able to teach the younger generation. _

"_You have to flow like water Jeff. It is not hard like stone, it is soft and formless. Water flows around everything not solid, watch," Martha said and demonstrated as she seemingly pulled the water up and with a wave of her arms let if flow around her. Then returned it to the lake. _

"_But grandma how can I make it flow like that when I can barely stand?" Jeff asked. _

_The reason he was in the lake was because of his legs. __Without his crutches Jeff can't stand and even with his braces standing is extremely difficult for him. Standing straight is even harder. _

_Jeff found to his surprise that Martha is very patient with him when it comes to practice. _

"_Let the water flow around you and help you stand," Martha said. _

"_How?" Jeff asked_

"_Calm yourself and breathe. Feel the water around you __lifting you up," Martha said. _

_Jeff tried but he just could not think since is far too cold, "It's freezing!" he said. _

"_Well you have to tell water to get warmer so you are going to freeze until you do," Martha said standing there. _

_Jeff struggled to get the water to come up but still he was having a lot of difficulty. Try as he might he could not get it. _

"_Don't think Jeff! Relax and flow with the water...just like you did with Earth feel for the water." Martha said._

"_I'm trying grandma!" he said _

_He closed his eyes and tried to focus but the cold was starting to get to him. _

Warm, must get warm!_ He thought. _

Alright I must will the water to stop being frozen!_ Jeff thought as he tried to focus. _

_The water froze around him freezing him into the ice. _

_Shocked by the sudden frozen water Martha shook her head. _

"_Jeff you need to focus! Stop thinking and start trusting your instincts!" Martha said. _

"_Easier said then done!" Jeff said. _

"_Do you want me to warm the water for you because if that's the case then the lesson's over," Martha said. _

_Jeff wanted to so much to give in and end the lesson. But he also wanted to achieve it so much not to please his grandmother but his long dead parents. __He wanted to so badly to see the look on their faces if they were still alive to watch him train. To feel proud of him for taking on the family inheritance. His hand went to his necklace and he held it gently. Tears began to fall as he felt himself slowly sinking into the water. _

_The icy cold of the water had frozen all of his thoughts and mind as it numbed his aching body. Slowly he felt his mind slip into nothingness. The cold numbing pain of needles picked at his body as he slowly slipped into darkness. _

_**That's it, feel the water around you, the bone chilling cold. **A voice said_

Who? Grandma?_ Jeff called out. _

**_Yes, now feel the cold of the water around you trapping you enveloping you_**_ Martha's voice guided him. _

It is so cold, I can't feel a thing?_ Jeff thought._

**_Good the cold will numb any feeling you have it is both soothing and painful. Now feel that cold essence flow around you do you feel it?_**_ Martha said. _

_Jeff could feel the cold through his sluggish mind. He could feel the cold seeping through his skin and into his brittle bones. It felt numb and cold he wanted to revel in the numbness. He could feel it flowing through and around him. Every blood vessel was filled with it. He wanted nothing more then to die and rejoin his family. _

_But then a new memory creeped into his being a new feeling. _

_It was meeting his many times great grandmother. A legend amongst their family, an immortal. A grandmaster worth training with...wait!_

_His eyes shot open as he could feel the cold water pulling him under in its undertow. He could not move his legs no matter how he tried. _

_His body is numb as he fought to pull everything together. He tried to get to the surface but his body will not respond as his lungs screamed for oxygen. _

_**Use the water to propel you up Jeff! Let it flow through you and will it to rise!** Martha's voice commanded sounding very concerned. _

_Oxygen running low Jeff concentrated and did as his grandmother told him to do. He let the water flow around him and felt it around him as he willed it to the surface. _

_The pull was incredible as he felt himself propel faster and faster towards the surface. _

_He launched through the ice as water shot him out and into the air. When the water left his body he found himself falling but not before being picked up gently by a rather large dragon. Martha held him gently as she placed him back onto the ice flow. _

NORMANDY SR-2

Jeff shot out of bed faster then anyone could see and luckily did not land on the floor this time. He grasped his heart and looked around. Luckily the privacy field that he had set up was still working. No one heard his screams as he was covered in sweat.

Getting up he made his way towards the mess hall to get something to eat. It was his time off so EDI and the relief pilot is in control of the ship till he returned. So he was free to get some rest and let his mind wonder. Since walking is difficult for him he had to have Jacob help him to bed the night cycle before. It was embarrassing true, but he needed the help. So he was helped down to the main crew quarters where he could go to the restrooms to clean up himself and then off to bed.

Now however he needed to clean himself off so he did so and then grabbed a bite to eat from Rupert's midnight stash.

The ship's cook had made some pastries to anyone working the night shift...or what is assumed to be the night shift. He was surprised to see Tali sitting there and enjoying a dextro version of coffee.

"Hey," she said as he sat down slowly in front of her.

"Hey," Jeff replied.

"Garrus told me everything...so is it true?" Tali asked.

"What is true?" Jeff asked.

"That you are Martha's grandchild," she said.

"Many times great grandchild yes," Jeff replied.

"You know that Cerberus is out to find you yes?" Tali said.

"Yeah that is why I am here right under their noses," Jeff said.

"Smart way to hide," Tali replied as she got up to get more coffee.

"Why are you up?" asked Jeff.

"I was going over your specs for your engines when I fell asleep so I am up now making up for it," Tali said.

"Ah, I see," Jeff replied.

"Shepard wanted me to make sure the engines was running smoothly for when we go through the Omega-4 Relay," Tali replied.

"Any suggestions?" Jeff asked.

"A few and I have submitted them to Shepard. The Geth Shielding would go great in helping deflect some of the crap we might find there. There is bound to be ships that have never returned there. Then again there might be the Collectors themselves. It is worth a try to boost the engines out so that way they are prepared to fight. I have been working with Daniels and Donnelly they are great to work with and are willing to help with boosting the engines." Tali replied.

"That's awesome! It would give the Original Normandy a run for its money," Jeff said

"I wish, the Original is a lot faster and it can stealth to a point where you can't see it physically as well as just the sensors," Tali said.

"Shit! I know and only my grandmother can pilot it," Jeff said.

"So how are you descended from the all powerful Martha Kahalabai?" Tali asked

"It's Kahalewai the name is actually from a part of Earth called Hawaii. The 'w' sounds like a 'v' so its pronounced 'Ka-ha-lay-vai'" Jeff replied.

"Oh sorry my mistake, so how are you descended from her?" Tali asked.

"My mother Eliza is the one who is from Martha's bloodline. You see I can trace my family tree to Martha's third daughter Vanessa. She is the link to her that I can trace back to. My father must have been shocked to find that my mother is family to the one person the Alliance fears." Jeff snorted at that last comment.

"Martha sure has a reputation doesn't she? I mean how old is she? I heard some of the crew talking about her, and they say she is well beyond the age of life that most humans live by is it true?" Tali asked.

"Yes," Jeff said as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes what?" Tali asked.

"She is older then any human in the galaxy. What most people don't know is that she is not a clone...don't worry I tried to look for it and found nothing. She is in fact immortal and not even she knows the cause of it," Jeff replied.

"Immortal? But that is impossible!" Tali said.

"That is what I thought till I saw her memories," he said.

"What do you mean?" Tali asked

Jeff looked away at first not sure if he should reveal anymore. But it was luck that brought his attention as a new figure approached from behind.

"We _Dovah _and _Dovahkiin _can share each others memories," a voice said.

Jeff figured it was Thane as the Drell sat down next to Jeff a cup of his own coffee in hand.

"How can you share each others memories?" Tali asked

"With this," Thane said pulling out a necklace from under his shirt.

"It's beautiful...what is it?" Tali asked.

"These are memory stones they act as sort of a visual diary for anyone wanting to know if we speak the truth or not. That is why we have a reputation of always speaking the truth. We have no secrets among us those who want to know something but don't want others to find out just look through each others memories." Thane explained.

Tali looked at the jewel turning it over and over, "How do you get it to work?" Tali asked.

"You need permission from the host. They must attune their biotics to your biometric readings if you are not biotic yourself, or if you are, attune your biotic signature to the jewel. That way the memory stone will not reject you when you enter. The jewel itself is made from our own essence a copy of our memories. Doctors use it to help their patients remember who they are if they are suffering memory loss. We can extract your memories and repair them back to your conscious mind. It is one of the things that people did not understand at first till we introduced it to them. We have made such an impact on the short time we had here in the galaxy that the Reapers and Cerberus consider us a direct threat to their operations," Thane replied.

Tali look a drink through her coffee, "So how long has the Order of the Dragon been at war with Cerberus?"

"For nearly forty years from what I understand, though I could be wrong. I wasn't born at the time," Jeff replied.

"So back to my earlier question, how old is Martha?" Tali asked.

"Two hundred and three years old," Jeff replied.

"That is impossible no human can live that long!" Tali said.

"Martha did and for a while I thought she was a clone. That is until I saw her memory stone. Then I saw all her memories throughout the centuries and it is saddening." Jeff replied.

"How so?" Tali asked.

"Well I am not liberty to say anything because it is none of my business," Jeff replied.

"I understand it is just that Martha has lived for so long, and has done so much for your race that it is hard to understand why she does it." Tali said.

"Martha does what she does simply because she believes that all races should be able to live together in harmony." Thane replied

"Oh I understand that is why she had the Quarians and the Geth get together and make peace?" she asked.

"Yes, she believes that a greater enemy is approaching and that by working together we can overcome that danger. So far from what I understand she had the governments of all species unite behind the Citadel Council's back." Thane replied.

"How the hell did she do that?" Tali asked.

"Because she had all the right fucken moves that's why. Grandma always did have a knack for knocking a few heads together before the Reapers finally showed up," Jack said as she walked into the conversation to have a seat.

"And she was god awfully good in bed if I remember correctly," another voice filled the mess hall.

Everyone snapped around to find none other then Zaeed Massani standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Wait? Grandma fucked you?" Jack asked from behind him.

"Many times in fact but that was nearly twenty years ago," he said.

"How the fuck did you get into grandma's bed?" Jeff asked.

"Long story really it involves alcohol on my part and being shot. It was right after Veto betrayed me to the Blue Suns. Martha found me bleeding out and nursed me back to health in some sort of cocoon of water. When I came to it was like staring into the eyes of a goddess. Those reddish brown eyes and that dark hair, as well as voluptuous body I gotten hard just looking at her. She patched me up quite good said she would help me find Veto and she did find him. Helped me kill the bastard too. When it was over we had sex right there in the burning warehouse. Who knew that a place like that would be erotic." Zaeed said much to the disgust of Jeff and Jack.

"Ok that is rather disgusting," Tali said.

"You can't say shit just because I fucked the queen of the dragons herself. She was awfully good in bed...for an immortal." Zaeed said.

"Don't mind me changing the subject but Jack has told me that you had kept up with your training. I thought with hiding out on a Cerberus ship that you would not be able to do so?" Thane said.

"Hey I do, it is just hard to hide your powers on this ship. It seems as if everyone but Miranda and Jacob knows who I really am," Jeff replied.

"So what? I saw you kick some ass a while back with Jack. I bet you could smear the floor with that bitch in a real fight...even with your glass bones." Zaeed said.

"That was just sparing Zaeed and I can't do it for long," Jeff replied.

"Do it for long my ass! You've been fighting in there for five fucken hours I would call that one hell of a fight." he said.

"So what are you suggesting? That we throw on a big show or something?" Jeff asked.

"Nah it would alert princess in there," he replied.

"So what has the cheerleader been up to?" Jack asked.

"Last I saw her she was checking up on what caused Shepard's circuits to fry. I bet she has her suspicions on who did it but won't say a thing out of loyalty. That bitch is nothing but trouble the first day I met her," Jack said.

Jeff leaned back on his chair with a smirk on his face, "Yeah but she has a nice ass,"

Jack lightly punched him in the arm, "Yeah I bet you get hard just starting at that ass,"

"Nope I have another ass I stare at that makes me hard," Jeff replied and Jack tried to get the answers from him but he won't say a thing.

"I bet it was Shepard's ass that you get hard at," Zaeed said as he went to the bar and got himself a drink before sitting down and tanked it.

"You saw that huh?" Jeff replied.

"Goddam right I did! Answer me this, how did your crippled ass get a girl as hot as that?" he asked.

"Probably the same way I always do it, my good looks and charm," Jeff replied and they all shared a laugh.

"Well this is just what I needed a good laugh with friends so now I am heading off to bed," Jeff said standing up and listening to his bones creek and crack from being so weak. Jack helped him up towards the cot in the crew quarters where he slept. Jeff had never felt so good in his life.

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2168_

"_Water is a tricky element Jeff so don't force it to bend to your will. Let your biotics flow with it. Just relax and let your mind slip into the river like it always did with stone." Martha said to a young thirteen year old Jeff. _

_Jeff was relaxing by the river with is legs stretched outward from his body. His leg braces glinting in the winter sun. his body was covered in sweat as he tried once again to get the water to come up like before. Letting his biotics glow he was trying his best with his arm movements. _

_It was still not enough. _

_He had the arm movements down just not the energy. _

"_Let's try a different approach," Martha said. _

_She was sitting on a rock just on the side of the river. She stood up and walked towards him carrying a globe of water with her. She held it in front of him. _

"_I want you to picture that day you were drowning in the water. What I want you do is focus on his ball and only this ball. Use your biotics to control this ball. Only your biotics without using any of the water bending moves. I want you to get a feel for the ball and only work on levitating it." Martha said. _

"_You mean form a barrier?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes, use your barrier to form around this ball and hold it in place. Mind you water is tricky to hold so try to maintain it. Every time you drop it you will have to hold the next one longer got it?" she said. _

"_Yes grandma," he said. _

_Slowly he pushed out with his biotics and held the ball. It burst immediately in his barrier._

"_Again," Martha instructed_

_Jeff tried again and it once again burst in his hand. _

_Jeff tried again and once again it burst from his barrier. _

"_Your barrier is weak Jeff," Martha stated. _

"_I know I am trying ok!" he said as he tried to will himself to hold a barrier. Only to end up with water in his face. _

"_Your barrier needs work. In order to protect yourself you need to build up your defense it is also how you control water. Barriers are meant to be that, barriers. But if used right it can also be weapons or tools used to bend elements." Martha stated. _

_Jeff tried again and again to get the ball to stay but he could not even get it to stay afloat. Saddened by this and losing his temper he started to get up. But his body protested and he could not even move. More so that he heard the tell tale signs of his bones dislocating. _

"_Shit!" he cursed. _

"_I heard that!" Martha said. _

"_I can't keep this up grandma! How am I supposed to bend water when call I can do is splash it across my face!" Jeff said. _

"_Why don't you start by strengthening your barriers first," Martha replied. _

"_And how am I going to do that?" Jeff said. _

"_Meditation," Martha replied. _

"_Ah grandma!" Jeff protested. _

"_Don't 'Ah Grandma' me young man your barriers are pathetic we are going back for some food and then you are going to practice your barriers understood?" Martha said. _

"_Understood grandma," was the reply. _

NORMANDY SR-2 CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Shepard stared at the necklace that Jeff had given her. His memory stone shown in a silvery light against the light of the fish tank. The silver dragon around it with the grandmaster's symbol etched on the back was a sure sign that Shepard was holding something powerful. Her mind was whirling with the idea of looking into Joker's memories. Something that she would never have thought he would share with her. She held it to her chest her giggles fluttering in and out like a school girl who had just been given a promise ring by her boyfriend.

Well in a way the snarky, crippled pilot is her new boyfriend.

Slowly Shepard peered at the crystal trying to figure out how it works. When she did she saw nothing at first.

"Why isn't it working!" she grumbled as she walked over to her bed.

She laid down on it and peered at it again.

This time something did happen.

Just not the way she imagined it.

The pain was sudden as it was fierce! It was a blinding white headache that spread throughout her body. It was like a force of unimaginable power and try as she might she could not control it. The sensation was like a wild animal tearing into her. She screamed to the stars above her bed but nothing came out of it. It was as if someone was closing the lid on her trying to force her to submit. She fought hard against it but the more she struggled the more she felt it squeezing her consciousness into nothing.

And it was the same exact pain that she felt when the Illusive Man wanted to control her.

She tried to fight it off but her body would not respond. And then suddenly there was nothing but blackness.

NORMANDY CARGO HOLD AT THE SAME TIME.

Sitting there in full mediation Jeff found his peace in the cargo hold of the Normandy. Since it was his day off from piloting EDI and the relief pilot were there to ensure that he had some time to rest.

And perform his Kareem.

It was a form of meditation that Martha had taught him. It was to help him calm his mind and control his biotics. Since he was considered the weakest of his class at the time. She showed him this technique to help him strengthen his biotics and exercise control.

That included control of his body.

Since sitting crossed legged was out of the question for Jeff lying down on the floor of the cargo hold was the only next best thing. Due to his disease he is unable to cross his legs for fear of breaking his knee caps. Walking, bending over and things people take for granted he can't do. Volik's Syndrome does that to you. He can have sex just fine it is just that things below the waist are not so easy to maintain. He can't run without the aid of waterbending but even then he can't get very far.

If only he can shapeshift like his grandmother.

As he laid there letting his mind drift and be part of something he sensed that something was not right. At the time he ignored it trying to focus, but it kept nagging at him like there was an itch that just won't go away.

Try as he might he could not shake that feeling.

With his mediation ruined he decided to get up and do his exercises the ones Dr. Chakwas recommended for him. He slowly started to do some sit ups and some stretches to ease the tension in his legs. But even when doing his exercises he still had this feeling of wrongness in his gut.

NORMANDY COMMUNICATIONS ROOM

The table lowered itself when Shepard entered the room. Her eyes glowed a golden color for just a second before the communications channel opened. Stepping into the holographic interface Shepard knelt in front of the Illusive Man.

"Shepard what a surprise," he said.

"I have information for you sir something of great importance," a metallic multifaceted voice said.

"Ah I see you finally took control my friend. Tell me how does it feel to control the great Commander Shepard?" the Illusive Man said.

"It is difficult sir she has a very strong will. But do not worry it won't be long before I have complete control." Shepard replied.

"Good, now tell me what is this news that you have been dying to tell me mmm?" The Illusive Man asked.

"The treasure of the Dragon Grandmaster has been found," Shepard said.

"Oh and where is it?" the Illusive Man said.

"On the Normandy,"

Now that has captured his attention as the Illusive Man stood up straighter, "Go on," he said.

"The treasure that you seek is not an object sir but a person. The last of Martha Kahalewai's bloodline. He is on this ship hiding under Operative Lawson's nose," Shepard said.

"Who it it?" the Illusive Man never sounded so happy in his life! Finally after all these years the treasure of the dragon will be his to command.

"It is Pilot Moreau sir," Shepard replied.

"The pilot? He is nothing more then a cripple! This is most intriguing indeed. You have done well my friend make sure that you keep your profile as Commander Shepard and make sure the mission goes as planned." Shepard bowed again and the connection was cut.

ANADIUS, HORSE HEAD NEBULA

The Illusive Man stared at the lost connection his mind in ecstasy at what just happened just now. The very object he was looking for, for how many years has been under his nose this whole time! That object was a crippled young pilot who looked to have no biotic potential now makes sense. This is why Martha had kept him hidden for this long. He was a cripple barely able to defend himself and so in order to protect him she had him hidden from him right under his nose! That is just genius!

Just then his door opened and Kai Leng entered.

"Ah good did you get that last transmission," The Illusive Man said to him.

"Yes I did, Shepard's pilot how intriguing," he said.

"It is all about the right moves and right now I am making my play as we speak. Shepard's pilot has no idea how his commander is under my control. I don't even think he is even aware of it. But soon enough we will be back on track and the Collectors will be dealt with. Then we can move forward with our plans," The Illusive Man said.

"What about the dragons?" Kai Leng asked.

"We will deal with them when the time comes. Right now I am playing all the right moves to win this little battle. Martha may not be aware that I am no to her and soon I will be in full control of that dragon. For I have something that she treasures most in my grasp." with that he started to laugh.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15: A Dragon's Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 15: A Dragon's Thoughts**

SKYRIM MONASTERY, EDEN PRIME YEAR 2185

Martha had just recently returned to Skyrim after her business was finished on Omega with Aria T'Loak. The Asari knew better then to push Martha too far but still she enjoyed her time with the woman. Getting off the Normandy SR-0 her flagship Martha made her way towards her chambers which were on the very top of the Eerie the upper part of the Monastery.

Skyrim was built on Mt. Erebor in the very heart of the Dragon Back mountains on Eden Prime the highest mountain range on the planet. Found on the Northern most continent it overlooks the Valley of Harothgar near the ocean. It is protected by both a force field and a cloaking device all of which are Watcher Technology. The Watchers wanted to make sure that the students of the Monastery and others were kept safe from harm. Skyrim being the capital of all the Order of the Dragon was the one base which had defenses that can bring down fleets.

Built into the mountain by the students themselves the Order of the Dragon made sure that it was well suited to all races not just humans.

The valley that the monastery watches over has a rather large lake that feeds directly into the ocean. From there Skyrim can supply seawater to its ocean going inhabitants as well as give fresh water to its terrestrial students. The valley itself was filled with medicinal and food production crops both dextro and lipal.

All the students participate in harvesting and growing of the crops as is part of their training. The governments of the various races sent support staff over to help with the construction of the temple but the Order Members did most of the building to the temple themselves.

In fact Skyrim is built more like an underground city then a monastery. The tunnels under the mountains stretch for miles and continues to be built as more and more students come here to learn. That is why Martha insisted on spreading to other worlds so that way Skyrim can have some space to train and not have to house so many students.

Now that she is free of teaching most of the time Martha is wondering the galaxy preparing it for the coming of the Reapers and their minions. Right now however the dragon grandmaster is worried as she entered her chambers.

Even when she protested her students insisted that she live in luxury. Her chambers has its own hot tub courtesy of the geothermal vents that power the facility. Though she often times posed as a rock star in the band Sinead Martha prefers the quiet of her chambers and the sounds of the wind sifting through the valley then the noise of the city.

She walked towards the low balcony to observe the students training in the courtyard below. The new recurits are nothing more then children ranging from five to nineteen years in age. It varies among the races how old a child must be to begin training, but they must all past the requirements needed to become fully fledged members of the Order.

Martha was quite pleased with the progress and the rebuilding of the Order. With the introduction of the other races she has tripled the population by a milestone.

"_You seemed quite pleased with yourself this evening Grandmaster,"_ a voice said and Martha turned to find Javik standing there speaking to her in the dragon language. He was not dressed in the traditional armor of the Protheans like he normally wound. Instead he was dressed in a tunic and loose pants. Without the armor the Prothean was a lot thinner then what he appeared to be. The natural armor plating of his kinds defined his body quite well. The seasoned warrior was relaxed around the grandmaster.

Martha had to smile at that. She combined four languages from various movies and games into one language for her people to speak. That way enemies like Cerberus would not be able to translate no matter how hard they try.

"_Indeed I am Javik, Aria has agreed to begin preparations of Omega from a possible attack. More so she has agreed to let us install our own saftey equipment to further protect the asteroid." _Martha replied.

"But what purpose does it make to protect one asteroid?" Javik asked in English.

"This Asteroid is the largest Element Zero mine in the galaxy. We need that mine alive and going in order to prepare for the Reapers arrival. From what I hear there were a few attempts on Aria's life. The most recent was the entanglement with Archangel. Though the vigilante never went after Aria himself. The Mercs who went after him was also targeting Aria hoping to gain control of Omega." Martha said.

"That is most unfortunate. At least we have the galaxy on full alert and waiting this time instead of scrambling at the last minute," Javik said.

"True, but we must be on our guard at all times Javik. They still have a few elements roaming in the shadows to undermine our carefully laid preparations for protecting this galaxy." Martha said.

"You are talking about Cerberus?" Javik said.

"Yes, they have proven themselves quite the adversary to the Order and nearly wiped us out. However when you deal with a dragon always remember to go for the heart or else it will come back to reap its revenge," Martha said.

"Understood, And what about the dealings with the Collectors?" Javik asked

"Jeff, Jack and Thane are well aware of the dangers even if they are using Cerberus's very ship to do so they are doing quite a good job at helping out. The Alliance has its hands tied making preparations so can't spare anyone to aid them. I however will not take that chance even if it worries me that my grandson would disobey me and join Cerberus just to see a woman," Martha said.

"You mean Commander Shepard?" Javik replied.

"No, it was that other chick, Shepard I have no problems with. _**She**_ on the other hand I would gladly kill for what she did to him all those years ago," Martha replied.

"You are talking about Lilith is that correct?" Javik replied.

"Yes, the very same a master con artist and an Agent of Cerberus. She was the Illusive Man's right hand woman. She was the one who wrote the dossier's for Shepard. And it was she who first unlocked Rachel," Martha said.

"So this Lilith are you still hunting her?" Javik asked.

"Yes, but only passively. I have more important things to worry about then the woman who betrayed my grandson," Martha replied.

Walking towards the edge she let the icy winds touch her tanned skin and play in her dark curly locks. Javik walked behind her with his hands behind his back.

"Yet, I've seen a female of your species rise from being nothing to someone with immense power. Someone who would prepare this galaxy for the coming of the Reapers," Javik said.

"Yet, I am still a woman who worries for her children," Martha replied.

"Two sides of the coin, two sides of an individual. I've seen you be gentle to the children and yet you will strike justice where it needs to be. Jeff is strong given his physical weakness. Yet at the same time I am proud of him for he is the bravest warrior I've ever met," Javik said.

"Twenty years ago you would have scoffed at the sight of Jeff as he is now. And yet here you are humbled by the people of this cycle why?" Martha asked.

"You and your people have taught me many things Grandmaster. You have taught me that the empire that my people have created is gone. And that the Prothean race was wrong in its enslavement. The Protheans of today are also aware of that. That is why they and others before them have formed the Republic and the Council of the Ancients. It was their way to end the fighting and begin anew. I am from the old order and thus have a lot to learn about this cycle." Javik said.

"What has this cycle taught you?" Martha asked.

"It has taught me that by working together we can counter the Reapers, and be more effective in freeing them from the Catalyst A.I.," Javik said.

"And what of the race that created them?" Martha asked not looking at him.

"That they made a mistake and their arrogance as well as the arrogance of the people that came afterward has cost them their lives and their civilization." Javik replied.

"I see," Martha said.

"Why do I sense something troubling you dear Martha?" Javik asked

"I was just thinking of my past that is all," Martha replied.

"Really? What part of your past?" Javik asked.

"The part where I discover that the galaxy is a much larger place then humanity has realized," Martha replied.

_EARTH YEAR 2022_

_Martha was trying to hold her place on the rock while the waves crashed around her. On the cliff was her husband Aaron and daughters Jessica, Hannah, and Vanessa. It has been about ten years since the events of 2012. In those events Martha being the only pilot of the Normandy was asked to move into the ship by the ship's A.I. EDI. The computer wanted to have its pilot on call at all times. Frankly Martha felt most at peace with the ship. _

_They had been paid millions by the governments of the world to take their scientists to the stars. By studying the solar system scientists have discovered the different ruins of ancient civilizations that came before. However the technology to study those civilizations like the ones on Mars will have to wait till a more permanent technology is available to create a more permanent station then the Normandy. The scientists who are normally on the Normandy have discovered better ways to solve the world's energy problems, and keep the nations who were making money off fossil fuels rich. _

_That money comes from the discovery of solar energy. Thanks to the unique way the Normandy fuels itself new technology for solar cells have made full progress in extracting more energy from the sun even on a rainy day. _

_With the new tech also comes the newly built air filters. These are helping to clean the air caused by pollution from conventional cars. Martha's car had to be retrofitted with the new energy engine along with all the other vehicles out there. The cost was free and the original engines were recycled and melted down into new parts for cars. The ocean is also being cleaned up by filtering out the garbage and pollutants caused by Mankind's carelessness over the last hundred plus years. _

_As for the Stene family they are enjoying their time watching their mother practice her mediation techniques. _

_It was one of the things that Martha recently had gotten into to help control her Biotics. She like everyone else who is biotic has been alienated by other civilizations. If it wasn't for her piloting skills with the Normandy then she would have been shunned and out on the streets. So for ten years her family had been wondering the world since their home was no longer theirs. Aaron's brother had come into possession of it when Aaron left to live on the Normandy. _

_Of course he'd rather stay in that house till he discovered what it truly means to travel the galaxy. Martha and Aaron had discovered many new things out there with the scientists from various universities. _

_But Martha's main desire was to find equality in a world without. Race, gender, and religion are one thing... but there was one thing the world fears and that is biotics. The increase in biotics across the Pacific and now other countries have begun to emerge. Now that the Normandy is gone from its bed the element zero that was leaking from it had disburse into the ocean. That caused the food supply to be contaminated and thus the increase in biotics. _

_Now the growing population of biotics has no where to go as they have powers that they can't control. Seeing this has broken Aaron's heart for his own beloved was also afflicted with this curse. His daughters also share their mother's fate since they are starting to develop the same powers as their mother. _

_Right now they are in Tibet seeking help from some of the monks there. They were open minded to Martha's plight along with others like her. Instead of anger and resentment they treated the family with pity and offered to help. Seeing as they themselves are under the scrutiny of China. _

_The Tibetans had taught the family about mediation which Martha is grateful for. It helped to control her powers and allows her to relax her raging mind. Aaron also found the mediation soothing for his own troubles. Already the techniques that she is learning can help her in the long run...or so Aaron believes._

EDEN PRIME YEAR 2185

Martha sighed at the memory of her husband. She looked towards the training ground to see the new students hard at work to perfect their biotic powers. People of all species working together to accomplish miracles and instructors from previous classes are helping to train the newcomers.

"You had been silent for sometime Grandmaster," Javik said.

"I was just thinking about the old days when I was first perfecting my skill as a biotic," Martha replied.

"I see, it is always nice to see when one remembers their training. It brings back the feeling of accomplishment when they work to get what they want," Javik replied.

"True, now all I want is to go flying." Martha said.

Just as she said it storm clouds came rolling over the mountains, and Javik had to smile as he watched the grandmaster morph into her dragon form. The sleek black serpentine form with a pair of wings for forearms and talons for back arms. Her long feathery crest and whiskers make her look like a cross between an Asian dragon and a wyvern. Her beaked face and red eyes make her a devil in the skies. Spreading her wings she took off into the sky her tapered tail allows her to steer as she made her way towards the storm that was making its way rapidly towards them.

The stormy skies filled her as she raced amongst them flapping her mighty wings as she absorbed the essence of the storm. As lightning struck her skin she felt sizzled and alive for the first time in a while. Alongside her were several other members of the Order older students who had passed their trials and are enjoying their time aloft. Martha enjoyed their company as they flew over. She roared a greeting as she floated over to a rather strong updraft and felt elevated when the wind took her up into the most violent part of the storm.

The stormy weather at this time of the year is a good place for firebending practice. She turned back towards the temple and landed right on the platform of her chambers. Reverting back to her original form she called forth the lighting in her hands. The sky responded to striking down towards the immortal with its own bolts of lightning. Martha absorbed the flow and then deflected it. It was a deadly dance in the sky but Martha didn't care. She danced and waved her body glowing bright blue as she absorbed and then deflected the energy created by the lightning. Feeding it into the lightning rods that power the mountain.

She danced around the torrential rain and snow as she combined both martial arts and dancing. Pulling out her lightsaber she began a twisted and deadly dance with lighting. Her body glowing the familiar blue of her biotics made her remember each step as she reminisce the past.

_SAUDI ARABIA, EARTH, YEAR 2025_

"_Not like that ma'am," the dance master said. _

_Martha was in Saudi Arabia learning the art of belly dance from one of the master instructors. The instructor was proficient in English as she traveled the world learning her craft. She walked up to Martha and her daughters. _

"_You have to be fluid like water. Flow your hips in four points this will allow your body to flow as if it was liquid," the instructor said as she demonstrated. Martha did the same as she moved her hips in the same fashion. _

"_Better, now again!" the instructor said. _

_All four Stene girls demonstrated this skill as they followed the instructors advice while Aaron watched from the sidelines. Martha and the girls glowed blue as their biotics began to come alive with all the excitement. The instructor calmly stood back while they did their performance again. When they were done he clapped his hands. _

"_Excellent! Your energy this time is flowing nicely, combine it with your native dance and you will find that if used correctly it will leave you loose and fluid like water." the instructor said. _

_Martha bowed low along with her daughters as the instructor grabbed her things and departed. It was when Martha turned around that she noticed the water in the cups were floating. _

"_Ummmm?" she said and the water dropped back into the bowl. _

_She did it again and once again the water came back up. _

_But when she tried to do it for a third time nothing happened. _

_Martha tried again but nothing happened, "Damn it!" she said stamping her foot. _

_The trip out of the dance class was hard as she tried again and again to bring the water cup to rise again. Again she growled in frustration with her family in tow. _

EDEN PRIME, YEAR 2185

Martha finished her lightning dance with a final toss of a lightning bolt. The students quickly gotten under cover as the violent storm raced through the mountains. Martha was more then happy to let it hit the temple allowing it to energize the towers above her. She personally enjoys a good storm it give her time to loosen up and relax after having all that biotic energy built up from all that space travel.

She let herself remember the good old days as the storm began to rip through the valley and then monastery itself. Martha then turned towards her chambers to find Javik long gone. The Prothean had become her close friend and companion in these years and she would not have been able to train this much students without him. He and the others from the previous races had volunteered themselves to take over the teaching when the number of students became too great. Martha had trained forty students in the dragon arts that includes Javik. The Prothean was able to find peace in himself and to find the courage to keep going.

Martha also found some peace in the war hardened Javik as well. He knew about the pain of loss through conflict as well as what the indoctrinated did to their subjects.

She thought about a lot of things when she was younger. Now at 203 years of age Martha had become wiser then anyone had ever known.

Especially her late husband.

One of the things she took back when she was a widow was her maiden name instead of her husbands for fear of retaliation against his family from other sources. At least with her maiden name there are so many people to look for that no one can tell which branch of the family she came from. She was personally glad she learned that lesson early on.

When Martha learned about the purge she thought her extended family was endanger. Turns out it was only those who are directly descended from her that were killed. That made her angry and she knew that Cerberus only targeted her and the Order.

Sighing she walked towards her bathroom to get into the tub before she retires for the day. It has been a long trip and she needs all the rest she can get. Looking at the monitor that was on the wall Martha watched the latest news with the Collectors at the same time she cleaned herself up. The news grew more and more tiresome and her brows molded into a frown. The Collectors were getting worse and worse each day. She growled low in her throat at the planet that they were going to attack.

She then noticed the cannon array and several mining facilities on there. Martha narrowed her eyes.

"Morgana are you getting this?" she said.

"I am issuing the feeds right now ma'am. If you want to take the Stargate instead of the Normandy I will set the coordinates," Morgana replied.

"Good I will send a team immediately through, notify Kira that we might have some victims coming through. Tell the Destiny to engage the Collectors and if possible find any survivors on planet. Assist any resistance and then hit the Collectors with all you got. The Normandy is going under some much needed maintenance so that ship is out of the question. Where is the other gate located?" Martha asked getting out of the tub.

"About several clicks from the colony at the construction site of the new Monastery." Morgana replied.

"Is it active?" Martha asked.

"Yes,"

"Then summon a small battalion for ground support. Inform the Destiny of my arrival we will being our counter assault immediately." Martha said.

"Understood," Morgana replied.

Martha rose from her bath and quickly gotten dressed in her battle gear. It was form fitting but comfortable she had picked up her cloak from on the bed and went for her two lightsabers, and a gun. Her sword and collapsible bow were also added her her arsenal. Even though Martha is a master bender and biotic she prefers older, more archaic methods to dealing with foes.

She walked over to the door where Javik was waiting for her. He was also dressed in battle armor.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

"One of the newer colonies. It is being attacked by the Collectors as we speak," Martha replied.

"Morgana has told me that you have assembled quite the strike force," he said also checking his guns.

"That is a lot of colonists to worry about especially when the Collectors are involved." Martha replied as they walked down towards the main Stargate Chamber.

The Stargate is actually a smaller Mass Relay that goes between another just like it on any planet the Order has colonized. It was designed to transport smaller beings and vehicles through the gate to another monastery on another planet. It was how Martha kept in touch with her students. Though with some creativity and the Protheans and Leviathan's obsession with the old Stargate T.V. series. They managed to turn that relay into an actual Stargate. There was even a control center for typing in the address.

Martha insisted that they use the Atlantis version to activate the Stargate allowing anyone to come in and out on the Authority of a dragon. There are pass phrase one has to say in the dragon language to be able to pass into the gate. If not then a shield will be put up and anyone passing in through the mass relay system will be killed in transit.

She arrived at the gate room where two of her subordinates Javik and another person a member of an insect species known as the Rachni. This Rachni was a general in the queen's army and she sent him here to aid Martha in any tactical affairs against the coming Reapers. Her black cloak was bellowing behind her as she walked towards the gate. Already her assembled troops await her command.

"_Bex __faal Chappa'ai!" __(Open the Stargate!) _ Martha ordered.

The sound of the gate activating was something that many Order of the Dragon members came to recognize. The personnel in charge of the gate began to type in the sequence needed to activate it. Martha waited till the gate reached its seventh mark before the familiar liquid flow began to flow through.

"_Dovah Kree Hol!" __(Dragons Let's Go!) _Martha said and began her march into the center of the massive ring that made up the Stargate.

Others followed through as the gate remained opened. Vehicles with medical supplies began to pour into the gate as well. This is the well oiled machine that Martha has instilled into her students. To be able to respond at a moment's notice when the time came. They already know the drill when it came to the Collectors. Martha had trained them well in preparing for war and peace. In peaceful times they practice their arts and help others. In war they are seasoned warriors capable of immense power.

As soon as she entered the Stargate the others followed and in seconds they were transported to the site of the monastery. The Monastery is located just a few miles from the site of the Colony inside a cliff face. When Martha exited the gate to the people waiting she walked forward.

"_Javik send a team to secure the colony while Ishop you secure the survivors in the mine. The rest of you will secure that ship!" _Martha then pulled up her omni-tool, "_Destiny this is Martha beam us to the location of the attack now!" _with that she vanished in a beam of light.

When she appeared again there was a lot of fighting going on as colonists ran for their lives. Some were already victims of the seeker swarms. Martha felt her blood boil a the site of innocents trembling because of the Collectors. Pulling out her staff she ran into the fight followed by her fighters.

A mass of seekers came right at her only to burn at the flick of her fingertips. Calling a shout she sent an unrelenting force of air at another group of Collectors trying to get a woman who was already infected with the seeker's poison. One of the Collectors came at her with his gun and shot a phase beam at her. Activating one of her lightsabers Martha deflected the blow and charged him with her biotics. Not wasting a second she sliced him in two with the other lightsaber.

She attacked again this time calling forth the earth to guide her movements as she leaped up and landed on a pillar of her own making before shooting one and then another Collector. Combining her lightsabers together she made a staff from them and then attacked slicing as she went. Her body was glowing white when she went through several of them. Looking to the skies there were more seekers heading directly towards them and Martha's eyes became slitted as she transformed into her dragon form and attacking. Mouth agape she let loose a stream of fire at the seekers watching them burn towards the ground. She was joined by two other Order Members at her side on skycars as they let the sky light up on fire.

She dove down towards the earth once more transforming back into her human form she hit the ground with a slam of her fist. Like superhero the ground rippled with her power like a drop of water. Everything fell from it as she unleashed her power on the Collectors. High above them the Collector ship loomed firing away with their weapons. Bigger and stronger Collectors came at them. Martha shouted in their direction scaring them off.

Suddenly a Pretorian appears its massive body hovering just above the ground where the fighters are. It unleashed a blast from its eyes only to have it blocked by Martha's earthbending.

"_Secure the area and take that thing out!" _Martha shouted in dragon.

Javik ran into the fight with his two scimitar swords something he had forged from Skyrim's fire. He wanted to get up and personal with those who have stolen his brothers and changed them into monsters. He fired his Geth enhanced assault riffle at it and then did multiple flips before leaping onto the Pretorian's back. Switching from the gun to the swords he brought it down on the creature's back. Its screams filled the battlefield while he aimed for the head. The creature released its cargo of husks. The husks have been dispatched by other members of the Order and he sliced its head off. Shrieking its last it fell towards the ground and Javik leaped off of it. Landing on his feet he saluted the creature before it collapsed.

"_Javik watch the ground I am going up there!_" Martha shouted as she transformed into her dragon form and took off.

Javik called for some aerial support while he unleashed his gun on some more Collectors, "_Get those colonists to safety!"_ he shouted.

MEANWHILE

Flapping her wings Martha was flanked by two dozen fighters from her group. All of them using fighters, shuttles and skycars to help aid Martha in her mission. She began to call forth the powers of nature herself as lightning began to dance along her back and up her spine towards her maw.

The Collector ship shot back but Martha was too quick as she avoided a blast and headed directly towards the ship. The shields prevented any conventional fire from happening but not the powers of nature itself. Several more fighters began to converge along her flank as they were encountered by resistance.

Several drones came at them with guns flashing and Martha unleashed her fiery maw along with the fighters arsenal. With claws extended she grabbed one of the aggressors and threw him into the group. Then attacking the barrier she held onto to the field and began to pull at it. Several more members of the Order began to attack and pull on the hole that Martha created. As they pulled they fought back against their enemy. When the main gun was about to open up again Martha let loose a ball of energy that no one saw coming. The blast shook the field nearly startling everyone.

"_**Pull harder! We have to give the others time to get in here and save the colonists!"**_ Martha called out to the other Order Members.

They pulled with all their might adding their barriers into each other to help cancel out the kinetic field. Flapping her wings Martha added even more energy into the growing hole.

Once it was big enough she signaled the fighters to intercept while the Destiny came in from above and began to fire upon the ship. Once the barriers were down Martha ordered the fighters down to help with the ground troops while she had a fresh group come in to help her with the assault.

The ground shook when she came crashing into the ship itself. The huge gaping hole was all that she needed to begin her assault. Martha charged in with a full battalion of fighters ready and fresh for the kill.

"_Destiny this is Martha can you beam out the colonists from where you are?" _she spoke in the dragon language.

"_Negative there is too much interference on your end. They must have some sort of jamming device on board. You will have to take that out before we can beam anyone out," _the Destiny had reported.

"_Understood Destiny Martha out," _with that she rushed up with her gun drawn and three members of her hunting party with her.

"_Can you get a lock on any active omni-tools?" _Martha asked.

"_Yes there are three levels above us and this platform is mostly made out of dirt so we can clear the way with earthbending," _the first of her squad said.

"_Do it!" _Martha ordered.

Every last biotic there was waiting for that order as they stamped their feet down in readiness. Martha too was ready when they brought the roof down. Like a Polynesian dance they worked the rock and metal around them bringing the roof down to form stairs. Just enough for Martha and a few others to rush up the stairs towards the fighting above. When they arrived there were a few humans obviously Alliance fighting off a group of Collectors. Martha wasted no time in telling her people to kill the Collectors.

The firefight was intense as several members pulled up barriers while others tried to help the colonists and the Alliance soldiers fend off the Collectors. Martha was trying hard not to just burn them to hell and back. The only reason she held back is because of the casualties it would cause should she let loose her full power.

She didn't want that.

Then without warning another group came in this one she recognized and let them finish off the Collectors from behind. When the smoke cleared the group was surrounded by the survivors of the Collector attack.

"Glad you guys could make it we thought for sure we were goners," said the first man. Martha instantly recognized his biotics.

"The pleasure is mine I am glad that we intercepted that signal when we did. We were building a monastery not far from the colony so we were able to get access to the planet from there," Martha replied.

"Well your help is much appreciated," the man obviously in charge said.

"It was as pleasure, by the way let us transport you off this ship because I have people waiting to blow it sky high," Martha said.

"How are we getting off?" the man replied.

"Simple as soon as the interference is cleared I can have my people beam us back to the planet," Martha replied.

"Beam us down? Like in Star Trek?" the man who was the biotic replied.

"Ah a man of the classics! Yes we have that technology," Martha said with a smile.

She then activated her omni-tool, "_Destiny this is Martha is the interference dealt with?" _she said in dragon tongue.

"_The interference is dealt with and we will begin beaming on your command," _Destiny replied.

"Alright people stand close together now," Martha said and they all did as she told them too even the Alliance soldiers.

She then typed a few keys into her omni-tool and instantly a beam of light shot around them and then they were gone from the room.

In a fraction of a second they were transported back to the planet to witness the Collector ship blow up sky high leaving a nice bright fireball blazing bright.

The cheering that came from it was enough to make Martha smile. It was a lot of work saving the galaxy, But at least the immortal was pleased that another colony was protected by the Collectors. Her adepts from the previous raid had proven to be quite formidable when they rounded up their brothers who had proven to be able to withstand the Leviathan's anti-indoctrination technology.

"Have you rounded up the rest of the potential adepts?" Martha called to Javik in English.

"All adepts are rounded up and ready for transport through the stargate," Javik replied.

"Good," Martha replied and then she turned towards the soldiers standing there with the colonists.

"Your home is safe for now the Collectors won't be back we made that perfectly clear to them. Though just to be safe we are providing you with cloaking technology to help hide the colony from any further attacks," Martha replied.

"Thank you so much," a woman said as she approached her small nine year old girl followed right behind her.

"Not a problem it is what I do after all," Martha replied.

"I am Christine and this little girl is April," the woman said.

Martha observed them both as they were both blonde and from Christine's build fit for colony life, "So tell me...Christine wasn't it? What were you making here on Fehl Prime?" Martha asked.

"Pharmaceuticals for the Alliance," she said

"Ah so the Traverse is the only place to do it eh?" Martha said amused.

"Yep, if it wasn't for Lieutenant Vega and his crew then we would have been gone years ago," she said.

"Really? How so?" Martha asked.

"All we did was scare off some Blood Pack gang from killing off the colonists," the man Vega replied.

Martha eyed him out. He was robust like all soldiers were. Tattoos littered his neck and arms tribal from the looks of it. Dark tan skin and short cropped hair also screamed soldier. Martha took in his appearance as well young probably early to mid twenties, past six feet about six three, six four. From his appearance he probably is well over 250 pounds. Martha was amazed by the sheer bulk of this guy. The man himself is a monster by her standards but seeing him lift little April up with a bright smile was all worth it.

Suddenly without warning an Asari rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Vega! Oh thank the Goddess! I thought I lost you!" she said.

"I thought I lost you as well if it wasn't for these Dragons here," Vega replied.

The Asari turned her head at the gathered members of the Order all of which were helping the injured. Her eyes widened at the sight of Martha standing there with her black cloak bellowing in the gentle breeze.

"By the Goddess! You are the Grandmaster!" she said immediately taking her hand off of Vega and offered a polite bow. Martha bowed back in respect and Vega looked confused.

"Grandmaster?" he said.

It was then that another member of his team that was being treated turned his head and his eyes widened at that declaration. "That can't be true!" he said

Martha burst into laughter her dark curls bouncing in front of her as she wiped away the tears. Her pointy teeth showing for all to see.

"Who is a Grandmaster?" Vega asked confused.

"Vega where the hell have you been! You are standing in front of the galaxy's most powerful biotic ever!" the blonde man said.

"Most powerful biotic? I thought all Dragons were powerful as is part of their cult?" he replied.

"They are powerful true but I live up to my reputation as the most powerful," Martha replied while she observed Javik rolling all four eyes.

"So how old are you 28, 29, please don't tell me you are 18 _seniorita?" _Vega asked.

"Nope I may not look like it but I am actually 203 years old," Martha said.

Vega's eyes bugged out from his head. The others started laughing when the declaration was made.

"You have got to be kidding right?" Vega said.

"Nope, that is why they also call me the Immortal," Martha said laughing.

"That is just a load of bullshit! There is no way in hell any human can be 200 years old," Vega said.

"Actually she is not lying Vega," the biotic on Vega's crew explained.

"How so Essex?" Vega said turning to him as if daring him to lie.

"Everyone knows that Martha here is the oldest human in the galaxy!" Essex said

"I still say that is bullshit, you probably cloned yourself a dozen times but there is no fucken way that you would be over 200 years old!" Vega said

Martha smiled amused as she slowly walked up to him, "Why don't you look it up," she said and with that she turned around.

"_Let's move people! We have people that needs tending to and a colony to protect. Javik I want Tesir on this one tell him and his team to come through the gate. The Destiny will provide protection from orbit, but I also want two additional ships also at the ready should the Collectors think to come back." _Martha said in Dragon. Javik nodded before barking orders to the members of the Order who were helping the wounded.

"We can provide you with transportation back to Earth Lieutenant Vega. We have a way to get there in seconds so it would help you file your report faster," Martha said

"You sure?" Vega asked.

"All communications are still down and damaged Lieutenant I checked them myself," said another member of Vega's squad.

"Alright then where is this transport?" Vega asked.

"Just over the ridge towards the mountains your colony was built near it. So that when it was finished we would have provided extra protection from the Collectors and other forces out to invade your little colony world." Martha replied.

"That is a few miles away! How will I get there on foot?" Vega asked.

"You will be coming with us," Martha said and with that she began to glow.

The other members of the Order had gently moved people away from the glowing immortal as she grew in size and length till she was in her dragon form. Vega was in awe at the size of the large black dragon in front of him. She lowered her head down to him with whiskers flowing past her she eyed him out with one large glowing red eye. Vega saw his reflection in that eye and he swallowed.

"_**You will ride with me,"**_ Martha said telepathically.

Vega was shocked and April the little girl by Christine's side was in awe. Her mother on the other hand was shocked to see a dragon where there was once a woman.

_So the stories were true! Martha is truly a shapeshifter!_ She thought.

Little April ran up to the dragon and stood just in front. Her mother rushed to her side and tried to pull her back.

"_**It is alright Christine she can approach I am not offended,"**_ Martha said telepathically.

The little girl smiled as she began to stroke the dragon feeling the hard scales under her hand. She was amazed at how smooth they are when Martha pulled back. Her mother quickly gathered her away from the dragon as Martha indicated with her head that Vega should get on. Vega and his team slowly but surely mounted the dragon just behind her shoulders when the dragon began to rise from her crouched position on the ground. She spread her wings as she took off into the sky with a mighty leap.

Vega and his squad had to hold on as the dragon gained altitude and then the gentle breeze filled their faces. Placing a visor on his head to cut the wind going into his eyes Vega opened them to see that they were far off the ground. Surrounding them were other dragons all of them in various sizes and shapes. True to her word Martha approached the mountain that contained the barely constructed Dragon Monastery. Circling she landed in front of a mighty ring. Vega and his crew disembarked from her back and watched in fascination as she changed back into her human form. Walking up to the ring she began typing a series of symbols on the side panel. The symbols appeared on the outer ring of the gate before it burst into a huge ball of light. The light took on a liquid form as the ring became stable.

"Holy shit! It is just like in the movie Stargate!" another member of Vega's squad said.

"Well that is what happens when you let Protheans, Leviathan and Azul go playing with human science fiction movies," Martha replied and stepped into the gate.

When she emerged from the other side the sight of Earth filled her senses as the light of the moon filled her vision. Soon the others stepped through along with Vega and his group. Alliance Headquarters was bustling with activity as people began running this way and that. Martha recognized Admiral Hackett right away and walked over to him with her hand outstretched.

"Steven it is go good to see you," Martha said.

Taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake Admiral Hackett returned the gesture, "Likewise Martha, now you said you brought over all that is left of the marines that were on Fehl Prime is that right?"

"Yes sir this is Lieutenant Vega and his squad...or whats left of it. It was by luck that we received that signal or else the colony would have been lost," Martha said.

"Thank goodness indeed Grandmaster the Alliance owes you its thanks. Now Lieutenant if you would follow me I would like a full report," Hackett said leading Vega and his men away.

Martha had the staff enter the coordinates for Eden Prime and the Skyrim temple. When the gate reactivated she went through without a hitch.

When she emerged from the gate all activity ceased as people paid their respects to her and she returned the gesture. Walking towards her chambers she unclasped all her weapons and laid them out on the weapon's rack on the side of her bed save for a sword and her lightsabers. She then stripped down of her armor and cloak and threw them in the washing area to be washed. She then made her way to the hot water spring that was her bath and allowed herself to once again soak in the heated water.

All the muscles in her body seemed to have relaxed as she allowed herself the luxury of relaxing in the hot water. The events of early washing away as weariness took over. For once Martha truly felt her age as a single tear fell from her eye as she remembered days long gone. She once again pulled up pictures of her family from back in the twenty first century. Their smiling faces were all that she could see and the faces of her descendents most of them were dead except for Jeff.

The picture that she projected of him was when he was graduating from flight school. Martha could not have been more proud then any other time accept for when her own daughters were graduating from high school to be instructors for the newly opened Amaranthine Monastery. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to let go of Jeff as well. She looked at her hands that were flawless and her body which was once shocky and a little overweight now thin and muscular.

She had changed so much since then and the woman she once was is no longer the same person. The face of her late husband still shown brightly in the picture as she raised one dripping hand and caressed his face. Turning off the projector she emerged from the bath clean and refreshed as she dried herself off with firebending. Steam lifted from her body as she evaporated the last of the water droplets. Then she walked over to the clothes rack to get dressed in a simple Indian women clothes.

Walking out towards the balcony she saw the moon once again rising over the eastern mountain range. Those on night duty were out and about and Martha watched as they went about their duty. The wind began to pick up from over the range as it caressed her skin. Her shoulder length black curly hair picked up and floated just behind her head. She then spread her arms out as if waiting for her lover to embrace her once more. The wind caressed her skin and danced around her its music playing in her ears.

She could hear the laughter of her husband and children in her mind as they danced in the wind.

Then like a fading whisper they were gone leaving a faint breeze and the sight of the Dragonback Mountains. Sighing to herself Martha slowly walked towards her bed and crawled in. As much as she hated having a large luxurious room and much preferred a smaller one she was stuck with it as her students insisted that the Grandmaster get the best.

Ah her students how she loves each and everyone of them. Her mind going to her adoption of Jack and how her and Jeff used to fight over everything till Jeff ran away to join the Alliance. Martha sighed sadly she wished things were not so rifted between them. But in the end she still was very proud of him. As she crawled into bed her mind was filled with thoughts of her last descendent and his whereabouts.

TBC

**I know lengthy eh? **

**Well I wanted to tell a modern story from Martha's Point of view and I included a different ending to Paragon Lost where Vega didn't have to make that hard choice. I placed the event earlier then when it actually happened so that way he would not feel so depressed when the final battle comes later. Don't worry you will see more of Vega in the third book.**

**Toodles BD **


	17. Chapter 16: Heartache and Glowing Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 16: Heartache and Glowing Eyes**

NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

It has been nearly four weeks since that first kiss and Jeff was kind of feeling frustrated.

Ever since leaving Haestrom and picking up Tali and Legion that Shepard had ignored them, or more preferably _him._

As the weeks progressed they picked up once more on their mission now that the team is assembled. Jeff was feeling as if they are finally on their way to accomplish something. It was then that they found out that there are personal issues that are left to be settled before they go after the Reaper IFF.

That is right the Reaper IFF.

The Illusive Man had found them information on a derelict Reaper that has been killed off an uncharted gas giant. Its own Mass Effect fields are what is keeping it afloat in low orbit. Jeff was nervous about the whole thing and he was sure that something did not smell right.

But Shepard felt that the crew was not ready to deal with the Reaper just yet. She wanted to make sure that everyone has their minds focused on the Mission.

And that is where he comes in.

Jeff is currently flying the ship towards Tuchanka the Krogan homeworld to settle problems for both Mordin and Grunt. Jeff has not seen much of the Salarian since the scientist has been working on ways to combat the Seeker Drones that Collectors use in their attacks. He was also curious about the Order of the Dragon's methods of Biotic control which has never been heard of anywhere else in the galaxy.

Mordin's problem lies in his former student Maelon who was Kidnapped by Blood Pack Mercenaries. Garrus is more then eager to go since it would be his first time on Tuchanka and from what they heard Urdnot Wrex is there as well. Garrus and Wrex may not act like it but the two were rather close. They had helped Shepard defeat Saren together two years ago and had kept in touch. Even though Wrex is not clan chief of Clan Urdnot at the time he'd still made it his mission to tease the Turian.

The Second Mission and the most critical one lies in Grunt. The Young Krogan is going through puberty and needs to take his write of passage. Now Jeff has seen his number of passage writes before on Tuchanka when he was studying cultures with his grandmother and gathering recruits for the Dragon Order. He knew that some clans simply bury their young ones seeing who can dig themselves out without being eaten by Thresher Maws. Some are hand to hand combat with the toughest fighters in the clan. One has to face all the fighters at once and beat them all to earn his write of passage. It is different for females though since they are the main breeders of the Krogan. Females are more the intellectual bunch and vast amounts of knowledge are passed down from Mother to Daughter. Jeff knows that they must study and remember all the stories of the ancestors and history even though they have a written history themselves. The Krogan take pride in their culture and kept it to themselves and have photographic memories so it was hard not to forget.

However Jeff had never been to clan Urdnot so he don't know what is going to happen when they get there. And it has been two years since he saw Wrex so it would not be so bad to see the big guy again.

Then his thoughts went back to the problem of his frustration.

Shepard.

She had been so distant that she did not even acknowledge him and it was driving him crazy.

He knew that at this time the Commander might be down in the crew quarters with Kelly. They are scheduled to have sessions with her weekly to keep up with psyche profiles for the Illusive Man. Kelly was always too cheerful and Jeff at one point had Thane do a mental check on her to make sure that she is not some sort of spy. Thane concluded that something is wrong with her but not of her own doing. He felt a great sadness and a lot of pressure something that Jeff did not know of.

"EDI I am going for lunch," Jeff said.

"Alright Jeff," EDI replied as she called for the relief pilot who also is the shuttle pilot to come up and relinquish control from Jeff.

He made his way down slowly towards the Mess Hall his legs had been in that chair for far too long. He knew that look from Dr. Chakwas when he saw it as she was bound to scold him about not exercising to strengthen his legs. Jeff did not care however and made his way to the counter to get his food. Though Gardner was a good cook the food rations had been horrible. They were supposed to go back to the Citadel for some fresh supplies but Shepard wanted to continue with the mission.

He went to sit down at one of the tables. There were people all around and they were enjoying some much needed food. He was greeted by Jack, Thane and Surprisingly Kasumi and Grunt. Though he was skeptical of the Krogan. Grunt has proven to be quite a little busy body. Jeff has used his resources to find that the Krogan wanted nothing more then to be a kid. But because he was bred and grown in a tank that opportunity will not happen. Grunt has yet to prove himself in the real world against other Krogan. It would give him an opportunity to prove himself and see what his kind do for once.

Jeff dug into his food the rationing sucks, but he was use to it. As he ate he became aware of the others still talking. Listening in he could make out his name and Shepard's.

"You know I am worried about Joker," Kasumi said

"Really what gave that away?" Jack asked as she dug into his food.

"He seems put off because Shepard ignored him after that episode on Ilium," Kasumi replied.

"I am worried too something is not right about this. Shepard showed her full affection for him and then suddenly she went quiet that does not add up," Jack said.

"You are right I don't like it one bit," This time surprisingly it was Grunt who spoke.

"So the Krogan actually said something," Jack teased.

"Shepard normally comes down to chat with me about weapons or past battles and stuff like that. But lately she never spoke and even shunned me! If that doesn't tell me that something is wrong then I don't know what I'd do." Grunt said with a huff.

"Well I for one want to know what happened between Joker and Shepard," said a new voice and they turned to find Garrus standing just over them with Jacob and Donnelly.

Garrus sat down next to Jeff with a plate of Dextro food for him. He was troubled as he turned towards the pilot.

"You probably noticed it too that Shepard has been acting kind of strange lately right?" he said.

"Yeah I have, it is not normal and I don't like it one bit," Jeff replied.

"Yeah especially after she kissed you," Tali joked.

"Why do you guys care if Shepard kissed me or not?" Jeff replied.

"Joker she was all over you I mean I knew she had the hots for you, but to be the one to finally kiss you. That takes guts!" Jack said.

"Jack she did not know about grandma," Jeff replied.

"I bet she does now," Jack replied smiling.

"Do you think that it is because of grandma that she is keeping her distance?" Jeff asked.

"Nah, If Shepard can stare a Reaper in the face and shout 'Fuck You' at it then she is not afraid of some immortal," Tali replied.

"Oh no you have not met my grandmother then Tali. If you have ever met her she may not look like much but she once burned up a planet with her biotics alone and this was no joke." Jeff replied.

"Oh and what planet was that?" Tali asked

"Pragia," Jeff replied.

"Pragia? You mean that planet we went to for Jack?" Garrus said.

"Yeah that was her handiwork." Jeff replied his hand moving as he shoveled food in his mouth.

"Shit!" Garrus said stunned.

"She was also the woman who collapsed that building when we busted you out of there Garrus...or at least I think that was her," Jacob said.

"No, that was definitely her," Garrus replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Tali asked.

"Because that district those bastards tracked me down in is Dragon territory and everyone on Omega knows that no crime is allowed in that district. The Dragons from all I knew were a street gang that ran the district. I had no quarrels with them since there was hardly any crime in the streets. The funny part was I thought they were forcing people to pay some sort of security fee, but that was not the case." Garrus said.

"Yeah I know about that area been there a few times with grandma on some business when I was growing up." Jeff said.

"Well now since we got that out of the kettle, someone needs to tell us the details of your little kiss back on Ilium," Jacob said.

"Since when have you been the one who wanted to know the juicy details?" Jeff asked.

"Since I saw you go all fangy on me at the Sinead Concert on Ilium," Jacob replied.

"Fangy?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah you started sprouting fangs and claws from your hands like some sort of werewolf or something," Jacob said.

"How the fuck? Jacob are you sure you haven't been smoking something before you came?" Jeff asked.

"Nope saw it myself and I had EDI record it on my omni-tool. You went all fangy on me when I said that comment to Shepard. And I thought jealousy rearing its ugly head was only a figure of speech," Jacob said.

"I did not grow fangs Jacob," Jeff replied.

"Um yes you did we all saw you but chose not to say anything," said Garrus.

"Oh great now it went from talking about Shepard to making fun of me and my 'Jealousy Monster'," Jeff joked.

"Well the thought of Shepard is making everyone worried. Why don't you say something to her. Maybe she is not good with this relationship stuff and is waiting for you to say something." said Tali

"Yeah I figured as much, but every time I'd try to talk to her she brushes me off as if nothing ever happened. I would love to pin her against the wall till she tells me what is going on but then I would break my arm," Jeff replied.

"Maybe I could give you some advice on how to deal with women?" Kasumi said trying to stop smirking.

"Yeah I would love that, but unfortunately that is not possible because I have dealt with all this shit," Jeff replied.

"Well why are you here then asshole get up there and talk to her then," Jack said.

"I want to eat something since I hadn't had anything for the past 24 hours," Jeff replied.

"What? You fucker why didn't you have anything?" Jack demanded

"Hey Hadley has the flu and EDI is alright, but I have to be the one to get us through the relay so yeah I had been up for about 24 hours. I didn't eat anything for 24 hours, and we had been busy for the past 24 hours so yeah I am tired, hungry, in need of a bath and wanted to shoot something since I heard about that Collector Raid on Fehl Prime so yeah I am not in a good mood." Jeff said.

"Then as second in Command I am ordering you to bed young man," said a new voice.

Jeff turned his head to find himself staring at Miranda with her arms crossed a frown on her face. Looking rather sheepish he wanted to burrow his spoon deeper into his bowl as he tried to ignore the ice queen.

"What are you my grandmother?" Jeff replied.

"Don't make me repeat myself _Flight Lieutenant_," she said

"Fine but can I finish eating first," he said.

"You will finish you meal then report to bed. If I find out that you tried to skip out on it again I will have to pull some disciplinary actions on you mister!" Miranda said and Jeff finished his food and slowly got up. His stiff legs protested as he hobbled his way towards the Crew Quarters to get changed and take a shower.

"Fuck! He stinks!" Jack said holding her nose and noticed that Garrus was doing the same.

"You agree with me man?" she said and Garrus nodded, "He needed to rest those circles are not good, and the thing with Shepard is starting to get to him."

"I'd noticed too and it is worrying me," Miranda said.

"How so Miranda?" Jacob asked.

"All this stuff going on with Shepard is troubling and I don't like it one bit," she replied.

"Well we should talk to her or something she seems so isolated, so focused something that it unnerves me," Tali said.

"Yeah my instincts are telling me that something is not right," said Jack

"You feel it too?" Thane replied.

"Yes, I think we are feeling it, even after we went after my sister back on Ilium something was not quite right with Shepard. She was not so determined to help me as just hurrying with the mission. I feel as if something is off," Miranda said.

"Yeah and Jeff is worried that something else might be going on so I will find out what the fuck is going on myself," Jack said.

They then ate the rest of their food in silence no one even talking, not even EDI.

MEANWHILE

Jeff was heading towards the crew quarters. His body started kicking in how tired he was and how exhausted he was so slowly he hobbled towards the door. When he opened it he found it mostly empty because everyone was out eating. He made his way towards his bed the one modified for his use. He then gotten into the locker that contains his stuff and then worked his way towards the bathroom and the showers.

When he returned all fresh he could barely move as he fell into the bed and into a blissful sleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

"_Shepard are you there?" Jeff called _

_He stood next to a very familiar lake. Turning his head the familiar sight of Skyrim stood just to the North of where he was standing. The valley was lush and green and the lone mountain peak of Erebor where Skyrim sits is shrouded in the mist of the passing clouds. The light of the moon is shining above him casting a silvery glow under him. _

_Wait Eden Prime has no moon._

"_Shepard?" he called._

"_Over here," a voice called in the distance. _

_Jeff hobbled over the shoreline looking for the source. The many lights of the moon lamps that dotted the lake gave the area an almost magical glow. As he hobbled around looking for Shepard he became aware that he was dressed in his dress clothes. The same clothes he wore at the Sinead Concert on Ilium. That piece of clothing was a loose pair of jeans and a form fitting t-shirt with Sinead's image on it. The pants he wore were loose allowing his legs time to breathe. He wanted to find Shepard and fast!_

_His body was filled with need as he continued to look for her. _

"_Joker? Joker are you there?" she called. _

"_I'm coming Shepard," Jeff replied as he searched for her. _

_It was there that he found her beside the lake overlooking the monastery in the same dress that she wore to the Sinead Concert. The black dress gave her skin an unearthly shine as if the moon lamps were there to help her glow. _

_It took his breath away. She was an angel in the darkness shining brightly at him. Her face and her skin glistening in the light of the moon lamps. She had this tender loving look that was reserved only for him. He smiled at her as he came closer and reached out to her. She did the same and they held each other there in the darkness. _

_His heart fluttered when she held him gently and nibbled his ear sending shockwaves through his system. _

"_Jeff you..." she said. _

"_I what Shepard...Maria?" he said using her first name. _

"_Jeff...you must help me," she said. _

"_Help you with what?" Jeff asked_

"_You must help me," Shepard replied. _

"_Help how?" Jeff asked. _

"_Help me get it out!" Shepard shouted and it was then that the scene changed. _

_Suddenly the ground started to shake as Jeff fell to the earth. The sound of snapping bones alerted him to the danger he was facing. But his focus wasn't on the shaking ground. _

_It was on Shepard's face. _

_She was cut and bleeding. Her arm was at a bad angle. She had a gash across her abdomen that was very deep pretty much fatal. She had burns that scared her face and her eye was missing. _

_Fearful Jeff nearly fell backwards in bewilderment. _

"_Help me!" she said as she crawled to him. _

_Jeff was no longer in his concert clothes. _

_Instead he was clad in his Cerberus uniform trying to get to Shepard. _

"_Hold on Maria I am here to help!" Jeff said as he tried to get to her. _

"_Jeff you have to help me! It is after me!" Shepard shouted as she pulled out a gun and started to open fire on the ground. _

_Jeff tried to help by summoning his power but it was useless. _

"_Shepard!" he shouted trying to get to her but his body protested from his broken pelvis and legs. _

_He could feel is ribs crack under to the weight of the creature as it sprang up from the earth. _

_His worse nightmares came in the form of a thresher maw. The creature was more monstrous then any he had encountered. It stood over Shepard as she threw everything she had at it, clip after clip after clip. _

_But it was not enough as the monster came down and consumed her. _

"_SHEPARD! MARIA!" Jeff shouted_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

Jeff leaped from his bed with a start. His body covered in cold sweat as he struggled to breathe. He looked down at himself to find that he was clad in a pair of boxer shorts and a form fitting tank top. As he let his mind settle down and his body relax he fell back onto the bed. The nightmare that he had felt very real and it seems as if his dream was trying to tell him something. Looking at his hand he found it shaking badly and the fear that was on his mind was hard to get rid of.

Jeff looked at his omni-tool trying to see how long he was out.

It was close to nearly two days.

Two days!

That was a shocker as he stood up from his bed. Placing his face in his hands he tried to erase the dream from before. The images of the dream burned into his memory as he tried to stand. His legs protested as he grabbed his braces and putting them on. Jeff made his way out of the men's barracks towards the bathroom with his toiletries. He entered the bathroom without any help as he worked his way to relieve himself and then take a much needed shower. The ache in his legs forced him to use his crutches since it was too painful to just walk by himself.

As he laid his crutches down and enjoy the hot shower Jeff could feel the soothing water wash away the aches of his muscles. But his mind was elsewhere. It was trapped in the turmoils of the dream. His mind was racing as he felt the water grow cold and so he turned it off.

As he dried himself off he quickly gotten dressed and headed out of the shower towards the mess hall to get something to eat. As he made his way to the mess hall he spotted Shepard eating with Miranda, Jacob and Garrus. They were obviously busy with getting things done for the mission.

Jeff hobbled over to the counter where Gardner was making some soup. The soup was questionable because Shepard refused to go back to the Citadel to get some much needed supplies. The soup was watery because Gardner was trying to stretch the food out till they at least get to Omega.

When he hobbled over to a table Jeff managed to sit down slowly and painfully with his food tray thankfully on the table. As he ate with a gusto he could barely make out the argument between Shepard and Miranda. Jacob and Garrus are also trying to cut in on the conversation.

"Shepard we need to restock our food supplies!" Miranda stated.

"The mission comes before the needs of the crew we have to be ready to cross into the Omega 4 relay." Shepard replied.

"There is no way we can go through the Omega 4 relay without some sort of IFF and supplies Shepard," Miranda argued.

"We are just wasting time wondering around the galaxy when we should be going through the relay," Shepard argued.

"Miranda's right Shepard we need supplies. Our munitions are low and we are low on food both lipo and dextro foods," Garrus said.

"Come on Shepard this isn't like you! What has you so obsessed with getting through the Omega 4 and getting at the Collectors at the cost of the crew's health?" Jacob said.

"The Omega 4 Relay is our top priority the Illusive Man stated that we have wasted enough time scurrying across the galaxy, and now it is time to get us a Reaper IFF and go through the relay. We can't waste any more time then necessary!" Shepard growled.

"Since when have you sided with the Illusive Man," Jeff interrupted.

They all turned to him having not seen him sit down to enjoy his food.

"Since when do cripples have anything to say!" Shepard glared.

Now that hit Jeff hard. Not just from the fact that someone called him something derogatory but it was _Shepard_ who called him that.

"What did you say?" Jeff growled glaring daggers at her.

Her green eyes were empty devoid of the life that usually goes through them.

"You heard me Invalid you can barely walk much less handle yourself in tough situations, and you are flying the most sophisticated ship in the galaxy. Who the fuck gave you, your pilot's license," Shepard said.

Now Jeff was mad, all thoughts of his dream faded with the sight of a smirking Shepard.

"Shepard! That was uncalled for!" Garrus shouted.

"Why should I stop? Your insubordination has you pegged this vessel in the Collectors hands the day you KILLED ME!" Shepard screamed.

Jeff felt a cold chill go down his spine at that last statement.

"SHEPARD STOP!" Miranda shouted pointing a gun at the commander's head.

"Why? Its true isn't it Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. You were supposed to evacuate with the rest of the crew. Instead I have to crawl my way up to save your sorry crippled ass out of that chair and into an escape pod." Shepard hissed at him her eyes crazed and angry.

Jeff felt the tears come to his eyes before he noticed. His mind had gone numb at the accusation. Shepard looked at him with disdain and hatred something he had never seen in her before.

"Commander Shepard that was out of line!" Dr. Chakwas shouted as she and Jack entered the Mess Hall.

"Out of line is you babying him Dr. he is a soldier and he should act like one not some sort of baby who needs special treatment," Shepard said.

Jeff wanted to be left alone when she turned towards the doctor. But as she turned he noticed something off with her.

Now Maria Shepard was known for her beauty and the fact that Jeff paid attention to it, but one thing he did notice that was not part of her was the scar on the back of her neck. He had seen the back of her so many times that he had memorized ever detail of her body (with her clothes on of course). He remembered every scar both now and before her death and he did not remember that scar on her neck at all.

He assumed that it was from the surgery that had replaced her biotic implants, but that can't be right?

Something was wrong!

He just know it.

"Out of my way cripple!" Shepard said as she pushed him rather hard into the ground.

The sound of his pelvis snapping was heard throughout the ship. Jeff cried in pain as he felt it course through his body.

Dr. Chakwas and Miranda rushed to his side.

"That was uncalled for Shepard," Jack screamed at her only to have her thrown into a wall and Shepard up in her face.

"I am captain of this ship and whatever I say goes understood," she said in Jack's face.

Jack tried to get a good hold of her but Shepard with her N7 training was faster. She held Jack's hand and pinned her to the wall. She then did something that Jack never thought possible she used pressure points to block Jack's biotics. Shocked that Shepard knew of this Jack was rendered powerless as she was let go and Shepard walked out.

"Jacqueline are you alright?" Jeff asked as he crawled over to where she was lying down.

"No, she did something to me that blocked off my biotics!" Jack replied.

It was then that Thane rushed over to her, "I saw what she did," he said.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but its effects are temporary though and should wear off in an hour," Thane replied.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jeff demanded as he turned to Miranda.

"I was trying to convince the Commander to allow us to dock at the Citadel to resupply but she refuses. I've also told her that we need to stay on course to Tuchanka to help both Mordin and Grunt so we can keep this team focused. But Shepard wants to go to a derelict Reaper to pick up a Reaper IFF. Joker we can't go through the Omega 4 without supplies. Was she like this before?" she asked

"No," Jeff replied, "She was always there for her crew I don't know what happened maybe it has something to do with her implants?" Jeff replied.

"Her implants?" Miranda said

"I don't know call me silly but the last time someone had a personality problem it was Kaiden Alenko. And that was because his implants always give him trouble," Jeff replied.

"Her implants shouldn't have given her trouble they were the latest model," Miranda said.

"I don't know maybe you never patched her scar up good enough even with that fancy equipment," Jeff replied.

"Scar? What scar?" Chakwas asked.

"I've noticed a scar on the back of her neck. I have seen nearly all her scars except for the ones under her clothes but I don't recognize that one," Jeff replied.

"hmm I do recall putting the new implant into her skull but it was a tiny incision not something as big as what you described." Miranda said.

"Yeah well it was pretty big about right here," Jeff tried to show them where on the neck they saw the scar.

"Something doesn't add up," Jacob said as he walked up to them.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"_Mr. Moreau your presence is needed in the cockpit,"_ EDI said over the speakers.

"Well we'll discuss this later after your shift," Miranda said as she turned and left.

Slowly the others left too of their own accords leaving Jeff to ask Jacob and Thane to accompany him to the bridge. But not before going to the bathroom to clear up the mess of a broken pelvis. Unknown to them a single seeing eye was watching with suspicion while the other eye remained dead to the world.

Zaeed Missani was suspicious by nature, but when he heard the pilot of all people notice something is wrong with the Commander he wanted to be sure. He walked after Jeff knowing that he can easily catch up to the crippled man with ease.

When he caught up with Jeff he was already taking the controls of the ship from the relief pilot Hadley. The man was already going from his post back towards the barracks.

As Jeff logged himself into the ship's systems Zaeed walked up behind him.

"Alright EDI what is going on?" Jeff asked.

"There is an incoming message from the Illusive Man for Commander Shepard but I purposely blocked the signal preventing anything from getting through. Also I've noticed an increase spike in the Commander's brainwaves when she attacked you in the Mess Hall." EDI replied.

"Why haven't you brought this up with Miranda?" Jeff asked

"I would have informed Operative Lawson but circumstance have prevented me from doing so," EDI replied.

"Such as?" Jeff asked.

"I am currently fighting a cyber warfare effort on my part as someone is trying to plant a virus in my systems. I can't determine the source but it is coming from Yeoman Chamber's terminal," EDI said.

"Looks like we got ourselves a spy now eh?" Zaeed said finally revealing himself.

"I figured it was you," Jeff replied as he turned his chair around to face Zaeed.

"Yeah, as much as I don't like not knowing what the fuck is going on; I already know what is going on," he said.

"You do?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah kind of figured it out when I heard you mention a scar to that bitch Miranda," Zaeed said.

"Ok tough guy what is going on with Shepard?" Jeff asked.

"She is infected with a Goa'uld," Zaeed replied

"A what?" Jeff said

"A fucken Goa'uld! Its a synthetic parasite that controls your body and takes over your mind kind of like a control chip of sorts, only much worse," Zaeed replied.

"Ok, I take it you had one before?" Jeff replied back.

"Damn right I did! If it wasn't for that dragon woman I would have been good as dead," he said.

"Dragon woman?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah your good old grandma from what I understand," Zaeed said.

"My grandmother? Oh yeah you mention something like that and something else," Jeff said with a look of disgust.

"Hey she was damn good in bed didn't know she liked older men," he said.

"Oh she is much older then you by like centuries," Jeff replied.

"That she is," Zaeed said.

"So how do you know that Shepard is infected?" Jeff said.

"Not just her, that Chambers woman is infected too," Zaeed said.

"Shit! How many on board are infected?" Jeff asked.

"Only those two I can tell. Everyone else is fine, but the best way to tell is the scar on the back of the neck and their glowing eyes," Zaeed said.

"I haven't seen any glowing eyes yet so ok?" Jeff replied.

"Well we'll know for sure once we get them to panic." Zaeed said.

"Why tell me? Why not tell Miranda or Jacob?" Jeff replied.

"Because I've seen what you can do even with your glass bones Joker. I've heard about a cripple who had stolen the Normandy SR-1 and took her out for a joyride across the Arcturus Sector before landing right back at the docks. Are you the same pilot who did that?" Zaeed said.

"What of it?" Jeff asked.

"You are fucken insane and a goddam genius with those skills. When word reached the Terminus Systems of your skills every merc band out there wanted you onboard for their ships," Zaeed said

"Seriously? Or are you shitting me to get me to relax?" Jeff said not even bothering to turn back around.

"A little of both actually. Listen I know you are sweet on the Commander and I get that, so that is why I went to you first." Zaeed said.

"Why to piss off Miranda?" Jeff replied.

"No, though that would be fun I'd rather not. We have a more pressing matter now that we are back on subject." Zaeed said.

"Really? What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Getting that fucken Goa'uld out of her head," Zaeed replied.

"Ok, I'm game so when do we start?" Jeff asked.

"First we need to talk to Miranda about it without Chambers noticing I have a feeling she bugged the place," Zaeed said.

"_You do not have to worry about any bugs on the bridge Zaeed, Jeff and I removed them," _EDI replied over the speaker.

"Good to know," he said and walked out.

MIRANDA'S OFFICE SOMETIME LATER

"Are you sure Zaeed that is a very serious accusation," Miranda said from behind her desk.

"I am dead serious! I've picked up the habit of finding if anyone is infected every time I go on a new ship. Most of the time people are clean but this ship is the first in a long time to have two confirmed infected," he replied.

"Goa'uld? I've never heard of them," Jacob said from his seat near the window.

"I've heard of them, evil creatures," Samara replied.

"What are they?" asked Garrus

"They are a parasitic species created by Cerberus years ago during their war with the Order of the Dragon. Originally they were created to infiltrate and extract information from any Dragon member anywhere. They also have the ability to control the host make them bend to their will. All bodily functions ceased because the creature takes control of the nervous system and then you watch as your body moves without your control." Miranda said.

"That is just horrible!" said Dr. Chakwas who was in for the medical point of view.

The entire office was filled with all the heads of the department and Shepard's team. The only ones not present were Kelly Chambers who was busy monitoring calls and the Commander herself who is asleep in her quarters. Miranda was smart enough to make the meeting in her office where there are no bugs. She had EDI scan the room with Mordin to make sure there were none. So far they found several malware that were well hidden and a few bugs which were quickly removed.

Now that the room was clean they had time to talk.

"I know back then it was brutal and each side took heavy losses. I was just a child when the purge happened. I did not know about the Order of the Dragon till I was much older. Thane and Jack are evidence that they still exist." Miranda said.

"The Order was wiped out years ago Miranda. Martha just searched for new members on a broader scale and made some very interesting discoveries along the way," Thane replied.

"Yes, I've heard about Thessia. Our best dragonslayers were killed that day and in a way I am glad I've never met them. I've read the reports and they were a malicious pair." Miranda said.

"Yes, well they spared no person at all even newborns were killed by those two and their bodies left in the ash of their burning homes. I could not stand to think of why the Illusive Man would want someone like that around. But then again it was a war they were fighting...but still," Miranda said.

"I heard the stories but never seen one up close," Jacob said.

"Well I'll tell you what happened! It was fucken hell that is what happened. You try getting your brain fucked by some synthetic parasite that makes you watch as you kill off your whole unit without you in control. I bet Shepard is dealing with the same fucken thing or Chambers. The question remains is how long and when were they infected?" Zaeed said.

"I don't know about Chambers but I think I figured out when Shepard was infected," Dr. Chakwas said as she stood up.

She then walked over to Miranda's terminal and pressed a few keys. There was a timeline that showed itself.

"This is the time that Shepard awoken up to the time of the first attack. Sometime along that line I believe was when she was infected." Dr. Chakwas said.

"_I believe it was at the very beginning that Shepard was infected but the parasite was inactive at the time," _EDIreplied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked speaking up for the first time.

"_I believe the parasite was implanted when Operative Lawson was doing corrective surgery on Commander Shepard's body. In the process someone or something probably hid the parasite in another form such as one of her implants. That would be the only way to slip past Operative Lawson's notice and cause a pure infection." _was the reply from the A.I.

"The only ones who had access to the body was myself and...WILSON! That slimy bastard! I knew I couldn't trust him. He probably sent out the mechs to deal with the evidence. Well it was a good thing that it backfired in his face," Miranda said.

"Or he could have been infected with the parasite too who knows," Jacob said.

"The important thing is how did this effect Shepard?" asked Garrus.

"I'll told you what it does and the changes in behavior is its fight for superiority. Look what I saw with Joker at that concert that was all Shepard. That thing was probably watching and took pleasure in saying those nasty things to him just for pure torture." Zaeed said.

"I know Shepard could defeat it I just know she can," Jeff said.

"No she can't! That thing is now in full control of her nervous system and her mind is forced to watch all that crap going down. I'd bet she is pounding on the door to her mental cell trying to break free. All I know is that the fucken thing has free reign of all Shepard's memories and her training as an N7 so that means that shit is going to hit the fan if she goes totally rogue." Zaeed said.

"So how do we remove it?" asked Tali.

"We need to get to Omega I know someone there who can remove the parasite safely without damage to the host. She did it for a few friends of mine who were running with the Blue Suns. A Salarian Dalatrass who was outcast because of her theories in medical science. I've known her for years and she studied under the Order of the Dragon at Skyrim. She can help if we can get to her," Zaeed said.

"I thought Martha helped you?" Tali asked.

"Martha helped _me, _When my buddies proved to be infected also I could not find her so I went to Omega. Found the disgraced Dalatrass instead and she helped me. Said she knew about those fucken parasites so anytime I need help I can seek her out on Omega," Zaeed said.

"Well if you are thinking of the same dalatrass as the one I am thinking of then I know to whom you are refering to," Mordin said.

"You know who she is?" Miranda said.

"Yes, worked with her before when part of STG not to be trusted. But if learned from Order of Dragons then she would be formidable," Mordin said.

"But she is not a biotic," Jacob interrupted.

"You don't have to be a biotic to study with the Order," Thane said.

"I thought only biotics study with the Order?" Jacob replied.

"No, there are those who wish only to learn about the advance technology or healing techniques the Order offers. They are not part of the Order themselves because of their lack of biotics, but they are welcomed to learn from us. Martha shares her technology and knowledge with others so that way equal ground can be gained by it. If this Dalatrass has studied with us then I can easily access her records." Thane said.

"Don't bother she is **Lystheni ****and she would not have been welcomed amongst my kind," Mordin said. **

**"Then why talk to her?" Garrus said. **

**"She has knowledge that I needed at times and I often go to her for advice nothing more. I am not disgusted by her like most of my people are, perhaps she can be of assistance to us." Mordin said. **

**"That is good to know," Miranda said. **

**"So how do we get both Shepard and Chambers to this Salarian. Chambers will be easy since she does not know a thing about combat but Shepard is a trained N7 and will be dangerous," Jeff spoke up for the first time. **

**"That is true I think Thane, Jack I leave subduing Shepard to you. Take Grunt ****and Garrus ****with you just in case you need extra ****firepower****. Zaeed you and Jacob prepare a holding cell for Shepard so we can keep her contained. Jacob will hold a barrier up so she does not use her biotics to harm anyone on the ship. Joker I need you to ****get some rest then set a course for Omega. I will inform Hadley of our change of plans. EDI I want you to set up a malfunction with the engineering team make it look like something major needs to be repaired before we go after the Reaper IFF. Kasumi I need you to hack into Shepard's communications and see if you can pull up her previous conversations with the Illusive Man. ****Samara we will need your assistance when we subdue Shepard your barrier is amongst the strongest next to our dragon friends," Miranda said. **

**"Then what about you Cheerleader?" Jack said. **

**"I will be with Dr. Chakwas and Mordin to determine the cause of the infection in both Shepard and Chambers. I need to see how Wilson could have infected them without my knowledge and find a way to counter act it. Are we clear on that?" she said. **

**Everyone grunted their replies as they walked away from Miranda's Office. **

**Jeff made his way towards the men's room to change before heading off to bed. When he neared the rest rooms he spotted Shepard there waiting for him. **

**"What do you want Shepard?" Jeff said gruffly knowing who is doing the real talking behind the woman. **

**"What is it to you cripple," she replied as she ****pushed towards him. **

**"Why are you using this bathroom the women's bathroom is there," he pointed towards the bathroom on the other side of the hall. **

**"I wanted to know where have you been Joker," Shepard said. **

**She walked closer to him her hips swaying seductively. Jeff backed up involuntarily afraid of the creature that lies within. **

**Shepard crept closer, "Why so afraid Joker, afraid that I would bite," Shepard teased as she came closer. **

**"Get away from me," Jeff replied **

**"****Why? A cripple can't handle this," she said indicating her body. **

**"Shepard this isn't like you," Jeff said. **

**"Oh and what is? The fact that I let a cripple fly my vessel now and his insubordination run rampant across my ship," ****Shepard said. **

**"What the fuck is your problem!" Jeff said now starting to get angry. **

**"My problem is letting a insignificant little dragon like you run across the ship. I know who you are and where you came from ****Dragonborn**** and the Illusive Man will take great pleasure in showing that bitch that we had the last laugh," she said and shoved him into the ground before walking toward the elevator. When she reached the door Jeff saw for the first time the commander's eyes glow in the dark as if it was not their own. Then like a dark shadow she disappeared into the elevator. **

**Jeff felt his pelvis crack as he tried to get up luckily for him the men's room was right across form the life support ****and so the doors opened and Thane came rushing out. **

**"Jeff!" he said lifting the younger man up by his shoulder gently. **

**"I was attacked," Jeff said as Thane guided him to the bathroom to get cleaned up and healed. ****Once that was done they both walked over to the Med Bay where Dr. Chakwas was finishing some ****late night reports before going to bed herself. **

**As soon as the medbay doors opened Jeff was escorted in by Thane she immediately leaped up to get a tub of water ready for Jeff. The medbay was full of state of the art equipment including a specialized bathtub for those with serious issues. Jeff being one of them often used the tub to heal himself rather then let his muscles relax. The showers were good an all but he needed the tub for the more serious ones like his pelvis injury. **

**As soon as the water was filled Dr. Chakwas helped Jeff undress and lowered him into the tub. He was used to her seeing him naked since she is a doctor and he had to deal with a lot of them. Before dealing with all those doctors when he joined the Alliance he had to deal with just his grandmother. She took good care of him and he missed his tub back on the original Normandy. **

**As he felt the water soothe his aches as he let it heal his pelvis and relax his muscles. **

**"These attacks on you have to stop!" Chakwas said. **

**"Really what gave you that idea," Jeff replied. **

**"First the horrid words she said to you in the Mess and now this. I thought you both were working towards a relationship?" she said. **

**"It was that parasite that changed her not Shepard herself," Jeff replied. **

**"I hope your right and when we get that damn thing out of her we can actually get back to the mission," she said. **

**"You are really worried aren't you?" Thane said **

**"Yes, I am worried about a lot of things and this being one of them. This went from something normal like a routine mission to supernatural and crazy. But then again everything about Shepard is crazy," Chakwas replied. **

**"Well we better get things moving then I will stand guard while you get some rest," Thane ****said. **

**"Thanks," Jeff said as he went into a healing trance underwater to help his pelvis heal from the ordeal with Commander Shepard. **

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 17: Capture of Kelly Chambers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 17: The Capture of Kelly Chambers**

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2168_

_GRANDMASTER'S CHAMBERS_

_Jeff stood nervously at the platform of his grandmother's chambers. The newly finished Skyrim Monastery was the new pride of the Order. He was glad to be part of it. The loft where his grandmother presides was something he and the others decided on creating just for her. It was large to suit her dragon form and it had easy access to wherever she needed to be. _

_Some of the more advanced races such as the Protheans and the Leviathan are currently busy installing their equipment into the temple's interior. The other races were busy setting up agriculture stations for the various races and their needs. Already Jeff could see the building and cultivation of the valley where Skyrim is located. _

_The monastery is located at the Northern most tip of the Valley. It literally is coming out of Mount Erebor. Just like those photos of the temples on Earth where the buildings were basically coming out of the sandstone. Skyrim is a marvel in the making. _

_Being built into the mountain helps with its defense. It also helps to hide the true purpose of the monastery. _

_A training ground for the Order of the Dragon. _

_Already people were hard at work putting the finishing touches to the temple. Underwater networks were being made and tunnels that would serve as shipping ports would be added to the temple's interior. Jeff watched as the construction was in progress and due to his limitations was only allowed to help when they needed him. _

_As he stared out into the valley he felt a light breeze brush against his face. The sound of flapping wings alerted him to his grandmother's return. _

_Martha flew past the platform and did a circle before settling down next to Jeff. The wind was immense as he stood his ground. When huge talons touched the ground beneath Jeff's feet the might form of Martha stood over him. _

"Drem Yol Lok Grandmother,"_ Jeff said_

"**Drem Yol Lok Jeff**_," the dragon replied before her shape shifted back to Martha's true form. _

"_Enjoyed your day Jeff," Martha said walking up to her grandson and giving him a hug. _

"_Yes grandma I am enjoying it rather well, I had a hand in making this room you know," Jeff said confidently. _

_Martha surveyed her room inspecting it for any signs of flaws. Jeff had shown his unique talent for art when she caught him drawing one day when they were all gathered around for storytelling. _

"_I love it," Martha said. _

"_I designed it for you since I've noticed that you perfer to sleep in your dragon form. So I made the room designed for a dragon of your size. The bed is only if you feel to sleeping as a human and the tub which the Leviathan insisted you have is fresh hot water from the underground geothermal vents. It also has minerals inside to help with skin issues. The platform you landed on helps with accommodating your large size and I had the stones on the ground adjusted to your comfort level. Some of the Techs said they would be up here in a day or so to install the necessary equipment for this room so you can have open communication with the rest of the Order," Jeff said. _

_Martha gave him a hug and Jeff could feel her tears on his shirt, "Thank you," she said. _

"_I also wanted to say Happy Birthday," he said and Martha was stunned when he swept his hand around. _

"_This is the best birthday present I ever had in centuries," Martha said looking around the room. _

_Jeff often times forgotten what it was like to live for a few hundred years like his grandmother had. Already Martha was surveying the room looking at all the decorations that he made himself using Earthbending. There was a few trees from Martha's native lands back on Earth which he had specifically ordered for this room and the gardens below. Some Ohia Lehua blossoms were growing just by the window. __Some native Hawaiian vines also were planted along the pillars to hopefully begin twisting their way upwards to give the room a more homely feel. _

_He'd even added an ocean vent so that way his grandmother can feel at home with a salt water access point for her in case she wanted to visit the ocean. _

_All this was still in the beginning stages since they just finished building it. The couches he had brought into the room were made by Inusannon____who were master weavers in their own rights. _

_Still Jeff enjoyed seeing his grandmother happy instead of lost or sad. It was rare for her to feel happy when she was not busy training new students. Still he longed for the sky as he saw his grandmother flying earlier. Looking out from the open balcony to the valley below Jeff always wanted to fly like his grandmother did. Or pilot a ship as beautiful and fast as the Normandy. _

"_You know if you wanted to fly you have to work at getting the chance to," Martha said as she returned from exploring her room. _

"_How did you know?" Jeff asked_

"_All my children and descendents have this urge to fly it is in their blood." Martha said. _

"_Oh," Jeff said looking towards the clouds again. _

"_Do you want to go for a flight?" Martha asked _

"_Sure," Jeff replied. _

_DREAM SEQUENCE _

_Jeff once again stood at the shores of the lake overlooking Skyrim Monastery the light of the non existent moon hanging overhead. _

"_Jeff where are you?" Shepard's voice could be heard over the stillness of the night. _

"_Shepard where are you?" he called_

"_I'm over here Jeff," she called. _

_Jeff made his way over to where Shepard was and found her once again clad in the same clothes she wore to the Sinead Concert. _

"_Shepard," he said as he made his way closer to her. _

_But as he got closer the same __image changed again to that of a giant __thresher maul out to kill his precious Maria. _

_The creature was massive and spat acid towards Shepard. She was once again clad in armor and covered in burns and wounds form her fight with the Thresher. Once again Jeff is trying to get to her but nothing. _

END DREAM SEQUENCE

NORMANDY SR-2 YEAR 2185

Jeff shot up from his watery tub gasping for air.

As he looked around he spotted Thane deep in mediation and Dr. Chakwas asleep on one of the hospital beds.

When he looked at the time on his omni-tool he noticed that it was well past mid-day and he was supposed to be on shift hours ago.

"Don't bother I told Miranda of the attack," Thane said as he cracked one eye open.

"Thanks," Jeff replied.

"I gave her my report and handed her the video feeds from EDI. She was not happy, but at least she is glad you are safe." Thane said

"Since when is super bitch concerned for my safety," Jeff asked as he got out of the tub slowly.

"Since Shepard is no longer in charge. Right now we need you dressed, fed and up in the cockpit so we can commence Operation Kelly Chambers," Thane said.

Jeff snorted, "Operation Kelly Chambers?"

"Garrus came up with the name," Thane said getting up and giving Jeff some clean clothes.

Jeff quickly gotten dressed and headed for the Mess Hall where Gardner gave him some rations. It tasted like crap since that is all they had left, but at least on Omega they can stock up on food and supplies till they reach the Citadel. When at the Citadel Jeff planed on getting some new braces since his old ones were starting to show some wear and tear. He had not replaced them in over six years and Dr. Chakwas insisted that she needs to go with him to make sure they are fitted properly.

Quickly reliving Hadley and telling him that Jeff would pull a double to make up for lost time, Hadley was just glad to help. Since Jeff was injured Hadley had taken it upon himself to pilot the ship while Jeff recovered.

Now that Jeff was back behind the helm he steered the ship towards the asteroid field that was Omega.

Towards the freedom that Shepard and Chambers needed.

It was also then that Thane decided to visit him.

"Hey," Jeff said not looking back.

Thane shut the door, "EDI privacy please," he said.

"Logging you out," EDI replied before all was silent.

"_How are you holding up Jeff?_" he said in dragon as he sat down in the copilot's seat.

"_Not good,_" Jeff sighed as he steered the ship around another asteroid.

"_I can understand it must be tough that the woman you care about the most other then your sister Jack be in such pain._" Thane said.

"_Yeah I keep having dreams about it,_" Jeff said.

"_Care to share?_" Thane said.

"_Well since you insisted fine I will share__. Since y__ou probably are going to pry anyways as is your nature,_" Jeff said turning around.

"_The dream usually starts the same where I am standing at Whiterun Lake looking towards __Erebor and __Skyrim. It is night and the moon lamps are out so I can a clear view of the fields surrounding the valley. I am in the same clothes that I wore to the Sinead Concert back on Illium. I am walking towards the lake looking around and enjoying the lights, when I hear Shepard's voice. She is calling for me and I turn to greet her. I only hear her voice as I walked around the lake shore looking for her. When I find her she is as breathtaking as the day I saw her during that concert. It was also then that the scene changes when she calls my name._" Jeff said taking a breath.

"_Take it easy now Jeff sometimes dreams like this take time to tell,_" Thane said.

"_Yeah, well anyways when she calls my name I reach out to her to take her hand and instead of the Shepard I saw that day. __T__he scene changes when a thresher maw comes roaring out of the earth and begins to attack. Then I see Shepard dressed in battle gear and shooting at the thing. She is covered in wounds as it attacked her again and again. And no matter how hard I tried I could not save her. The ground under her starts to collapse and she is struggling to stay on top, but the Thresher continues to push her again and again. __Till finally it consumes her and takes her underground.__ I keep calling out her name and no matter what I do I can't help her. Every time I wake up I feel so helpless and afraid that I don't know what has gotten over me,_" Jeff said.

"_Does this dream happen every night?_" Thane asked.

"_Yeah pretty much,_" Jeff replies.

"_The Dovahin taught us that Dreams are a way for the mind to process things that happened throughout the day; most of the time. But there are times when the dream becomes something else entirely,_" Thane said.

"_Yeah like visions she told me about those,_" Jeff said.

"_Yes there is that but there is also the possibilities of a bond forming,_" Thane said.

"_Bond?_" Jeff asked.

"_**Tsaheylu**__are you familiar with it?_" Thane asked

"_Yeah I am familiar with it; all members of the Order are_," Jeff replied as he turned around to steer them around another group of asteroids.

"_Well that is my theory but I think you a__nd__ Shepard are forming a Tsaheylu,_" Thane said.

"_You really think so?" _Jeff asked.

"_Yes,"_ was the reply.

"_Tsaheylu, you think that is possible," _Jeff asked just as the comms beeped.

"Hold up," Jeff said in English.

"Omega flight control this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to dock," Jeff said over the comms.

"_SSV Normandy this is Omega Control you are cleared to dock in docking bay 442,"_ the person on the other end spoke.

"Thank you Omega Control; Normandy out," Jeff said.

He steered the ship towards their usual docking port. The asteroid field became his playground as he came closer to the large space station. When he finally spotted the docking bay he slowly steered the ship to land softly and let the magnetic lines attach themselves to the ship. When Jeff felt the ship lurch from contact he quickly pressed the comm button and switched to a private channel.

"Miranda we are docked on Omega, ready when you are," he said.

"Understood," Miranda said on the other line.

"What is going on here why have we stopped on Omega. We are supposed to go to Tuchanka to deal with Grunt's problem," Shepard demanded as she stormed towards the cockpit.

"I'm sorry Commander but we were getting some dangerous readings coming from the cooling unit in the Engineering deck," Jeff said when Shepard shouted at him.

"What the Hell do you mean 'Dangerous Readings!'" Shepard demanded.

"_Jeff is correct Commander Shepard there is a dangerous leak in the cooling vents down on the engineering deck that has to be repaired immediately or else we could risk __excess heat escaping into the hallways. The temperature would melt any living organic being within the ships hull." _EDI explained.

Shepard sighed, "Fine whatever get it done and I want to be at Tuchanka within the time frame needed to deal with the problem," Shepard said.

"Understood Commander," Jeff replied feeling a bit left out.

When he was near her he could already hear the voices in his head telling him that something was wrong. He ignored them instead concentrating on getting the plan set for execution.

"Alright everyone on shore leave till we get this issue resolved and I mean _everyone _off this ship," Miranda said as she walked up behind Jeff. She gave him a tap on the shoulder letting him know what is about to take place.

"Aye, aye ma'am," Jeff said as he too got out of his chair and hobbled out.

The trip ashore was the same as every trip on an unknown station. Jeff just wanted off the ship for a few hours to get his mind in order for what he was about to do. Beside him was Jack who was itching for a chance to get back at Cerberus. On the other side of him was none other then Tali who would be monitoring the capture.

They had to plan this right or else Kelly could tip off the Commander of their plans.

Jeff hobbled over to where the Yeoman was busy instructing the last crew members on where to meet when the repairs were over. She was also getting them keycards for rooms that they are staying in.

It was lucky that Jeff had the sense to warn Aria T'Loak about what is going on. She is well aware of the Goa'uld and hate them with a passion. So when Jeff told her about what is happening she is in agreement that something must be done about it.

So it was with great pleasure that Jeff informed Miranda that Aria will leave them be for now. She knows when to step back from activities such as this and she knows when to step in. She however warns that there is no tolerance for explosions on her station.

Jeff hobbled closer to Kelly as she finished distributing the keycards. She turned to Jeff and smiled her usual smile.

"Joker I forgot about you! Here let me see if I have anymore available," she said she then pulled up one last keycard from her stack of data pads and handed one to him.

"Thanks," he said and she smiled. Jeff could quickly see the flash in her eyes as she turned away from him.

"You know Kelly if you are free can you meet me over at the Afterlife later on?" Jeff said.

"Certainly what is this about?" she asked curious.

"It is about Shepard I need some advice on how to proceed with out nearly nonexistent relationship," Jeff said.

"Sure I can help how about later at 7ish?" she said.

"Sure I have to finish checking over the ship before I am down there anyways so 7 sounds good," Jeff said

"Alright see you at seven then," she said and she walked off.

Jeff waited till Miranda walked up to him and he nodded to her and walked towards the ship's docking area. Miranda paid for the repair group to get some improvements installed. Jeff recommended some people to upgrade the ship while they were on Omega carrying out their mission from the Dragon Monastery much to Miranda's protest.

"Hey don't worry Thane assured me that these people can be trusted. He had some recommendations for some improvements to the ship such as a Thanix cannon that Garrus was bugging Shepard about but she never gotten it installed. Samara recommended some better fuel cells, Thane also recommended some better probes, Tali wanted to install some stronger kenetic barriers for when we get to the base and Legion had some Geth tech he wanted to install to help the shielding of the ship. Jacob also wanted to install some Asari Silaris armor. Hey they are big improvements and you know what? I wouldn't mind having them onboard it would help us plenty. All I had to do was make sure that Shepard thought they were replacing some major fuel lines on the ship and it is all good," Jeff said.

"Speaking of Shepard where is she?" Miranda said.

"Last I seen her she was heading towards the markets. I had Mordin put the word out to his buddies in that area to keep an eye out since he would be down in that area. Zaeed went to see that friend of his to make sure everything was ready to go. I wanted to make sure that final preparations were ready before we begin the operation," Jeff said.

"Everything is set and I had EDI make sure that Shepard and Chambers are off the ship until the improvements are done. Aria I am assured will stay out of this operation till it is completed," Miranda stated.

"Yeah so when do we start?" Jeff said.

"We will meet Kelly at the designated time in the Afterlife, but first we will wait till everything is ready before we strike. Remember if Kelly feels threatened then the parasite will kill her or worse. So we must proceed carefully," Miranda said.

"Yeah I will do my part make sure you do yours," Jeff said before hobbling off to make preparations for the Afterlife.

GOZU DISTRICT OMEGA

Zaeed Massani walked down the dirty streets of the Gozu District of Omega. It was here that he felt the streets were safe enough to keep his gun safety on. The reason being is that the streets were protected by the Dragons. A gang that had rose up in the ranks of Omega's top dogs and had taken over the Gozu District of the station. Rumor has it that Aria gave them this side of the station to keep them out of trouble.

As Zaeed traveled down the streets he was greet on all sides by friendly bystanders. They were far friendlier then any other resident on Omega and Zaeed had a suspicion that the gang was responsible for it.

"My, my aren't we nothing but a stranger here in these parts," said a gruff and aged voice.

Zaeed turned around to find an old Turian making his way up to him. He was guided by a Vorcha who looked just as battered as the Turian. Zaeed recognized the Turian.

"Tanith? Is that you old man?" he asked the Turian.

"Zaeed? Spirits is that you I hear?" the old Turian said as he reached out with one hand.

Zaeed took his hand in a firm handshake, "Aye you old bastard how are you doing?" he asked the Turian.

Tanith held his hand before slapping the back of Zaeed in a good brotherly pat with the other, "I am doing fine Zaeed. The streets of Omega seem a lot safer now that you're here," he said good natured.

Zaeed could not help but crack a smile. Tanith was one of the people he can trust with information when it came to contracts, and keeping him safe if he was ever chased by the Blue Suns. Tanith was an old blind Turian who had lost his sight in his younger years and has lived on Omega for the rest of that time. He had seen a lot of action even when he could not see himself. The old Turian had kept himself out of the light for years and he was silent on his feet. It was strange for a Turian to be silent unless he was a skilled assassin. Though Tanith's reputation on Omega was a good one. Even Aria herself would turn to the old Turian for any news pertaining to the comings and goings of Omega. He was basically untouchable in the eyes of all the gangs.

Zaeed had met him years ago when the Turian had nursed him back to health after a bad run in with the Eclipse. Tanith had found him and nursed him back to health before giving information about the target. The Turian was looking out for his best interests but as far as Zaeed went the old guy was alright. Tanith regarded him with sightless eyes as milky white as they can get.

"Well old man since you are here maybe you can help me," Zaeed said

"Sure what can old Tanith do for you?" Tanith replied.

"Is Nigala still around?" he asked

"Yeah she still has that shop on 5th why?" Tanith asked.

"Well I wanted to pay the old hag a visit," Zaeed said.

Tanith meerly nodded before he let go of Zaeed's hand, "Well in that case just remember that you have friends Zaeed. Nigala is one of them and old Tanith is the other," he said and Zaeed shook his hand again and watched him walk off with his Vorcha helper. He could not help but like the old man. Tanith had this easy air to him which makes him like able.

And the more dangerous.

Zaeed pittied the fools who were Tanith's enemies for the Turian may not be able to see. But he has some very powerful friends in the many gang organizations across the Terminus Systems. Though a begger Tanith is very good at getting information and some say he is a rival of the Shadow Broker. But Zaeed just thinks that is all rumors and speculations.

He watched the Turian leave and turned to make sure no one was following him before making his way down the street to 5th Roadway.

The street was like any other street on Omega. It was grimy, dirty, full of trash like any old street. But unlike anywhere else on Omega this street which is near the Omega Clinic is kept gang free. The gangs avoided the area not because of the famous clinic but because of the one little shop hidden in the back of the dark roadway. The alley was dark with minimum lighting and the scent of something was in the air. Graffiti littered the walls in various languages as Zaeed finally found the door to the shop.

A chime was heard and muffling could be heard behind the counter.

The shop looked like something out of an old earth movie with ricky shelves and old wooden frames. Some pawns here and there and even some very old silverware from some unknown world.

He looked at all the wares that lined the walls. Pieces of tech from various ages and cultures some of them looked ancient. Bottles of creatures that supposedly had healing powers. Organs of aliens and humans alike that was supposed to cure aliments. All of them were for show of course since the person behind the counter had to hide the true purpose of the shop.

"Hey old lady you still around?" Zaeed said.

A curse was heard followed by some muffling before a door opened to reveal an old Salarian Dalatrass as she exited to just behind the counter.

"What can old Nigala do for you human?" she said

"Nigala cut the act it's me Zaeed Missani," Zaeed said.

"Zaeed? By the spirits Zaeed you look like shit. Then again you've always looked like shit," the old Salarian said.

"Well you still as lovely as ever Nigala," Zaeed said.

"Yeah, yeah, so tell me what brings you here to this part of Omega?" she said leaning in close.

"I need some of your...special treatment for a couple of clients of mine," Zaeed said.

"Two this time? What you walked into a Goa'uld nest this time Zaeed?" Nigala replied as she began to type away at her datapad.

"No, Cerberus is what happened. I am contracted by them to deal with the Collectors," Zaeed said.

"Crap! Those guys are bad news even for me. Word has it that they are building something big since they are attacking human colonies." Nigala said.

"Well expect company tonight we are going after one of them. The other would be a lot tougher then this one since the other host is an N7 marine," Zaeed said.

"Alliance N7 oh shit I better get the stasis field ready then," Nigala said as she walked away.

"What time are you coming in?" she asked.

"Probably about eight or nine depending on the situation," Zaeed said.

"Alright that would be the usual fee then," Nigala said and Zaeed paid with the credits he'd stolen from some rich man's dead body in the streets.

Nigala smiled as she gotten her pay before going in the back to make preparations.

Zaeed walked out of the shop and typed up the message on his omni-tool.

It was show time.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER AFTERLIFE, OMEGA

Jeff waited at one of the tables near the corner of the nightclub Afterlife. His association with Shepard (and the fact that he was the grandson of Martha Kahalewai) had gotten him into the club with no problems. He told the bouncer up front that he was expecting a woman named Kelly and showed him her picture. Nodding the bouncer let him pass into the club. It was nearly an hour before showtime and Jeff wanted a layout of the club.

Just like old times the club was loud and full of people talking and laughing. Some of them were already drunk and the night was young. Jeff spotted some of the oldtimers such as the old Krogan named Patriot who resides normally in the lower parts of the night club.

As he waited he eyed out Garrus in the upper parts of the club balcony with his sniper rifle ready. Thane was also included to add as a sniper incase Garrus missed and to keep others away from Jeff.

Miranda was off at the bar with Jacob seemingly going over reports for the ship. Jeff knew it was a set up. Looking up above him and overlooking all this activity was none other then Aria herself. Since she is aware of what is going on and she kept her distance. Jeff had personally informed her of the comings and goings of the club just to keep things simple. He even told her the reason for going after Kelly and should things turn ugly she can personally take her out herself.

Aria had her own people waiting in the rafters for Kelly to show up. Jeff did not mind since it made him feel a lot safer.

He decided that to look the part he was going to dump his uniform in his room and go for some civilian clothes. He was currently wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His leg braces went around them nicely so that people can see it. He also left his hat in his room meaning that this was a casual civilian talking not a member of the Normandy's crew. And last he kept his pistol at his hip. Jacob helped him modify it so that it was lightweight and has a recoil dampener so he doesn't feel the recoil as much.

Checking his omni-tool Jeff counted down the minutes till show time. He had a few drinks and a sandwich from one of the nearby snack shops. He was careful to make sure that it was not contaminated before eating it. But he figured that Aria is paranoid about things so the food is clean.

It was then right on time that Kelly walked in.

She too was dressed in civilian clothes with her hair all professionally done and her casual jeans and blouse have anything to go by. Jeff raised an eyebrow knowing what she wanted after this.

Well she was in for a surprise.

Jeff waved her over and Kelly walked over to the table.

"Nice spot you got here," she said over the loud music.

"Hey it was all I could get to make sure no one accidentally hit me," Jeff replied.

"So you wanted to talk to me about Shepard?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah its kind of personal so can you treat this as a doctor/patient thing?" Jeff asked.

"Sure I can do that; after all the Illusive Man has picked me to deal with all psychological profiles of the crew, and to make sure the crew is sound when going through the Omega-4 relay." Kelly said.

"Thanks Kelly I really appreciate this," Jeff said.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Kelly asked.

"Well it has to do with the Commander's recent performance lately," Jeff said.

"Really?" Kelly asked

"Yes, I've served with her since we both were on the SR-1 along with Garrus, Chakwas and Tali. All three of us noticed a sudden change in Shepard's behavior and to be frank I'm worried," Jeff said.

"I am sure the Commander has her reasons. Have you tried talking to her?" Kelly asked.

"I've tried but she bottles herself up in her cabin or she outright insults me! Me! I've been with her since the beginning and she treats me like I am some sort of needy cripple! Ok I am crippled but I am not needy." Jeff said adding a plea to his voice to make it seem as if he is desperate.

"Sounds to me like you're needy," Kelly said.

"I am not! I just wanted to know where our relationship is going! I mean after what happened at the Sinead Concert I thought she felt something for me. Instead I get shoved away like I was some sort of plate lunch that had gone bad. Was I that bad of a kisser?" Jeff said.

Kelly's eyes seemed to soften as she reached out to him. Gently taking his hand Jeff feigned grief as she sipped her drink. Offering him support she saw that he was in turmoil which Jeff is good at faking.

"I understand how relationships go and sometimes women just like to play with their food...ok that came out wrong," Kelly said.

"So are you saying that Shepard is toying with me? If that is the case then that is not funny," Jeff said sounding annoyed.

"I don't know with the Commander she seems aloof." Kelly replied

"Aloof?" Jeff said.

"Well she does not come for her sessions if that is what you are asking, and the days that she does; she does not answer my questions fully. I think it was the N7 training that has her masking her true emotions," Kelly said.

"Well I don't know," Jeff replied.

"Don't be sad maybe you should talk try to talk to her again, and if she gives you the same treatment then she is just not worth your time," Kelly said.

Jeff looked out and spotted Garrus taking aim.

"Well I better get another drink care to join me for another round?" Jeff asked

"Certainly," Kelly said as Jeff called for a waitress to get another round of drinks.

Just as the waitress returned Jeff opened his bottle of beer and began to down the contents. He knew it was not actually beer that he was drinking because he told the bartender to add fruit juice instead of alcohol. That would help to keep him sober for this assignment.

"Well Kelly I don't know much about women since I am not a female myself so tell me. If Shepard wanted to take advantage of me at that concert then why didn't she go all the way. Is she afraid of hurting me?" Jeff said.

"That could be a possibility since from what I heard she is very experienced herself in the art of sex. I would have to say that she was just worried she would do it wrong and hurt you," Kelly said.

Jeff gave the signal with his fingers to Garrus.

"Well I sure as hell don't want to play any games if that is the case. I just want a straight up answer and if she does not want to give it to me then all bets are off," Jeff said.

"I'm sure sh..." Kelly did not finish that sentence because at that moment a dart went into her neck and she fell into the table.

Miranda and Jacob were the first on the scene to inject another sedative into her to keep her out before pulling her up and out of her chair. Jeff nodded to them as he got up himself to follow them out. He gave a nod to Aria who nodded back before going back to doing her business.

Kelly was dragged out of Afterlife through the back door. There Zaeed was already waiting for them along with Garrus. The sniper had a smirk on his face as they dragged Kelly towards one of the skycars that were parked near the nightclub. The bouncer gave them a salute before resuming business.

They had entered the skycar throwing Kelly in the backseat before taking off. Zaeed was driving as they raced through traffic towards the Gozu District.

The streets were crowded as they passed through the district. Zaeed was not naive enough to park far from where he was going so that people can see the body. No he parked near the alley where the old Salarian lived.

The Alley which was named 5th Roadway was inconveniently named because it was not a road at all. They managed to get out of the car and drag Kelly's body towards the old shop at the end of the street. There the old Salarian was waiting for them. She guided them into the backroom where her things are kept.

"Quickly place her here," she said as she turned on the machines.

Garrus placed her on the table while the Salarian got to work securing her wrists and ankles. Then the rest of her body.

"What is with the restraints?" asked Jacob.

"A Goa'uld can increase the strength and flexibility of its host. It can also counteract the tranquilizer that you had given her so she will not be out for long." the Salarian replied.

Getting to work she activated the machine and began to scan her body. Just as she started Kelly came to and began to fight her restraints.

"_**Release me at once!**_" a different more metallic voice screamed from Kelly's mouth.

That was not something Jeff had encountered as the scans began to take place.

"_**I said RELEASE ME!**_" Kelly screamed as she fought the restraints.

"Setting up stasis field now," The Salarian said and instantly Kelly's body was frozen. She could not move as the Salarian got to work with scanning her body.

Kelly continued to glare daggers at them while the Salarian gotten to work, "What is with the stasis field?" Miranda said.

"It is to ensure that the symbiote does not inject its poison into the victim. They do that as a defensive mechanism designed to get rid of all evidence of an infestation making it look like murder. However during my studies with the Order of the Dragon I found that trace amounts of unknown elements can be found in the victim's body. Not enough to cause a permanent change in DNA, but enough to let one know that this body was infested. The traces are so small that one would not notice without special equipment." the Dalatrass said as she finished her scans.

The machine beeped showing that the scanning is complete and she looked at the results. She signed with relief at the report the machine gave her.

"What is it old hag?" Zaeed said.

"Well the good news is that I can remove the Goa'uld safely without harming the patient. She appears to have just a very low level Yeerk inside her. Yeerks are low level Goa'uld that all they can do is take over the victim's nervous systems and force the host to watch as their body does things differently then what they normally would do. They do the normal increase in healing, strength and senses but that is all a Yeerk does. So this woman is fully aware of what is going on and probably understands what we are trying to do," the Salarian said.

"So how do we get it out?" asked Miranda.

"This device had a phasing capability which allows one to penetrate the body without any forced entry. It uses dark energy to go into a sort of astro plane and phase into the body allowing one to extract harmful cancer growths or in this case a Goa'uld," with that she put on a specially made glove and using the device manage to find the symbiot wrapped around the spine of the victim like all synthetic parasites but its head was only penetrated the central nervous system not the brain itself.

Slowly she reached for the head of the parasite and grabbed it around.

Suddenly it started to jerk but the Salarian held on to it as she pulled it out of the body. The creature was unlike anything Miranda has dealt with before. Both she and the others were stunned as the Salarian expertly grabbed a jar and slipped the creature into it before slamming the lid down and tightening.

"This Jar was specially made for a Goa'uld; unbreakable so it can't struggle its way out." she said holding it up to Miranda for her to see.

It was about twelve inches long and dark gray in color with four protruding mandibles capable of killing or infesting the host. This one was no different and the scar on Kelly's back was proof of that. It also had fins on the side of its body for easy clasping of skin during implantation and the lights on the sides of its body and its sensory eyes show its synthetic origins.

"Just give the host a few minutes to a half an hour to regain control of the body before questioning her," Nigala said before she disappeared to place the Goa'uld in an interrogation field.

"Wha...?" a voice said

Everyone turned to find Kelly slowly come to her senses as Jacob helped her up.

"Kelly do you remember anything that happened recently?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I saw everything and..." it was then that she burst into tears.

"Hey its ok now, its over," Jacob said as he rubbed her back and gave her a hug.

Kelly began to cry hard as she let her tears fall onto Jacob's uniform. Jacob held her while she cried looking helpless as Kelly continued to sob.

"Kelly can you hear me?" Miranda said

She looked up to see Miranda, Jeff and the others all staring at her expectantly. She tried to calm down till she felt a pinprick on her side.

"It's only a mild sedative it should help you calm down a bit," the Salarian said.

"Thank you," Kelly replied as she held on to Jacob for a bit more before she was able to pull away.

"So Kelly how are you feeling?" Miranda asked.

"It feels like the chains have finally come off of me and I am free of that monster's bonds," Kelly said.

"Can you tell us anything about what happened to you?" Jeff said.

"Yes, The Illusive Man sent an assassin named Kai-Leng to my home back on Earth. He kidnapped my husband and daughter Ellie. He told me that because I am the best psychiatrist on Earth I am assigned to the Normandy." she said.

"Kai-Leng!" Miranda said looking rather pale.

"Yes, he came to my home and offered me a job working for Cerberus. But I refused," Kelly said.

"Go on," Jeff replied.

"I told him no, that my family comes first. So he tried to bribe me with money but I refused. Then he sent Kai-Leng again and kidnapped my husband and daughter while I was at work. You see my daughter is only a few months old. I had just given birth to her when Cerberus came to my door. My husband is a doctor and owns a private practice. I help people with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome mostly soldiers in the Alliance. He told me the Illusive Man wanted me to work for him and then he came in with a gun. I was shocked when he took down my husband and had his goons drag both him and my daughter away. He then grabbed me kicking and screaming knocked me out cold and sent me to a Cerberus facility. There they implanted me with that...that _thing!_" she said pointing to what is left of the Goa'uld.

"It's alright Kelly we are here for you tell us what else happened," Jeff encouraged.

"Well that thing made regular reports to the Illusive Man mostly psychological readings on the crew and the aliens. But it was keeping and eye on Shepard. It viewed Shepard as its Queen and refered it so." she said.

"Queen?" said Nigala

"Yes, that thing keeps referring to Commander Shepard as it's queen," Kelly said.

Nigala backed away slowly her face for a Salarian had gone pale.

"What is it Nigala?" Zaeed asked.

"You mentioned a queen did the Yeerk go and act as if Shepard was the ruler of the galaxy?" she asked.

"Yes with blind loyalty everything Shepard says it does," Kelly replied.

"Damn it this complicates things," Nigala said.

"Why is that old lady," Zaeed said.

"Because I am not equiped nor skilled to deal with a queen," Nigala said.

"Why not?" said Jeff.

"Because queen Goa'uld are rare in itself. There are very few in the galaxy mainly because they are the breeders of the synthetic species. This one that the Yeerk obeys must be a queen. How else can they control Commander Shepard. She is a female which makes it ideal for a queen to inhabit for only women are chosen to be the hosts to a Goa'uld queen," Nigala said.

"This queen, why would she need to have a female host?" Garrus asked.

"Because only a female can bare life," Nigala said.

"You mean she wants to use Shepard for her reproductive purposes?" Miranda said shocked.

"Yes, queens need to use the female reproductive organs for transport of their own larva and prepare them for implantation into the host. By using the female reproductive organs a queen Goa'uld can lay her clutch into the womb or oviduct of any species she desires to infest. Then with the DNA of the host the larva can implant themselves into anyone of the same species. That is how they infest so many people in one time. A queen must have three things, a host, a source of water and a willing donor. She secretes pheromones into the pores of the hosts skin to attract a male to her side. There she will take the sperm from the male of that species to complete the preparations of her larva. When her eggs receive the genetic information they need then she can implant them into the womb of the host using her as the incubator for her children till the time comes for them to emerge into a holding tank. That is why she needs the water source so she can have a nursery of sorts for her children before they are fully mature." she said.

"If the Illusive man plans on using Shepard as some sort of incubator then how are we going to get it out of her?" Miranda said.

"I have far worst news for you," Nigala said.

"What?" Jeff asked worry filled his face.

"The worst part is not the infestation and the reproduction. It is the madness that queen inflicts on the victim. I've seen many victims of a queens work in my time with the Order and they were not pleasant," Nigala said.

"They induce madness by making the victim relive their worst memories over and over again with the outcome more horrific then it really was. What ever Shepard's worst memories are then she is force to relive them again," Kelly said.

Jeff closed his eyes and remembered his dream. It was the dream of him trying to save Shepard from the Thresher Maw. That is what she was trying to tell him. That was what she was trying to show him.

"Then how can we save her from it?" Jeff asked.

"We can't," said Nigala

"What?" said Miranda.

"Well, _I_ can't," she said.

"Ok, then how can we help Shepard if we don't know how to help her," Garrus spoke up.

"It requires a lot more then a simple phase machine to get the creature out. One has to physically and mentally defeat the creature in order to free the host from its hold." she said.

"Great so how do we do that?" Jacob asked.

"There is only one who can do such a thing...the Grandmaster of the Dragon Order," she said.

"Goddamn it! We have to hunt that shape shifting bitch down. She could be anywhere!" Zaeed cursed.

"Joker can find her," Kelly said.

"What?" everyone said.

"Joker can find her that is why Jack and Thane infiltrated the Normandy. He is the one who can help you find her...After he is her greatest treasure," she said.

"You've got to be kidding?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 18: The Blind Turian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 18: The Blind Turian**

OMEGA, 2185

"Wait are you telling me that _Joker_ is _Martha's _greatest treasure? What did you do to earn that title? Showed her a good time in bed?" Zaeed said.

"What? No! Eww why would I fuck my own grandmother!" Joker said.

It was then he realized what he said and went completely pale. Garrus was ready to draw his gun to protect Jeff. Miranda was speechless and Jacob looked like he wanted to run.

"The reason why Martha hasn't killed us back there...in the Kima district is because of _you!"_ Miranda said.

Jeff looked down towards the ground his face hiding his shame.

"You were the reason that Martha had not killed us why?" she demanded.

"Miranda we have no time for this we have to find Martha she is the only one who can help us now," Garrus said.

Relenting Miranda backed away from Jeff and the other sighed with relief.

"You are going to explain yourself when we get back to the Normandy," she said.

Looking down he eventually started towards the door.

"Excuse me is everything alright?" said a raspy voice.

Everyone turned to find none other then Tanith the blind Turian. He was there with his walking stick and his companion the Vorcha Tip Tip.

"Everything is fine Tanith we are just having a long discussion," Zaeed said, "Besides how did you get in here?" he asked.

"I gave him access," Nigala said when she came over to check up on the Turian.

"I am fine Nigala I just overheard some noise and came to investigate," the Turian said.

"We are fine Tanith I am just extracting another Goa'uld you know those snakelike things that you felt when you helped that man a while back," Nigala said.

"Ah yes, disgusting things, but I could not help but overhear that one of you is the great descendent of the Dragon Master which one of you is it," Tanith asked.

"Why do you ask old man?" Zaeed said.

"Because I overheard that she is in town on business with Aria. Maybe if you are lucky Aria can give you some information as to her whereabouts." Tanith said.

"Really? And why are you giving this information so freely?" asked Miranda.

"Because I owe both Zaeed and Archangel my life they both saved me and the people of Omega. So I am returning the favor," with that the old Turian began to slowly make his way out of the shop with Tip Tip right beside him guiding him.

The others watched the old Turian leave the shop then they all burst into activity.

"Alright if we are looking for Martha then Joker, I want you to head back to the Normandy to check on Shepard and the retrofitting for the ship. Kelly I want you to return with Joker to make sure that Shepard has not returned. If she has then coordinate with EDI to make sure that Shepard does not find out the true purpose of the repairs." Miranda said and Jeff set off to return to the ship.

"Garrus, Jacob you're with me the three of us are going to Afterlife to speak to Aria. I'll have Samara meet us there since she has experience in dealing with Martha. Jack and Thane are going to watch over Joker till we are done and Kasumi and Zaeed are going to keep an eye on Kelly for us to make sure she is alright. I don't want her to suffer any after effects of the treatments so keep an eye on her," Miranda said.

Zaeed nodded before walking out of the shop. After making a few calls Miranda then exited the shop with Garrus and Jacob. She paid Nigala an additional fund to keep her mouth shut, but the Salarian gave her back her credit chit.

"Any friend of the grandmaster is a friend of mine. You had worked hard to keep her treasure safe so in return I will give you my silence," she said bowing.

Nodding Miranda walked away with Garrus and Jacob back towards the sky car. The ride was silent as they headed towards the Afterlife. When they exited the music was as usual pounding and the vibration could be felt everywhere. When they approached the entrance Samara was waiting for them at the front door with the bouncer. There they entered the club walking towards the area where Aria normally sat.

When her men finished checking them over Miranda sat down where the Queen of the Terminus told her to sit.

"I heard that you were looking for Martha is that correct?" asked Aria

"Yes, we need her help to free Commander Shepard form a Goa'uld Queen," Miranda replied.

"Ah yes, the Goa'uld infestation I've heard that you've freed one of the victims from Nigala. Now you need Martha's help for Shepard. Well I sent her on an errand into the Kenzo district to deal with some Blue Suns. It is funny really a Cerberus Operative seeking help from the Queen of Dragons herself. That is the day I will mark on my calender forever. You can find her there but I should warn you lose the Cerberus markings she would kill you on sight if she sees those." Aria said as Miranda stood up.

"Thank you," she said and started her way out, "Oh and one more thing," Aria said.

Miranda turned to look at her, "If you see Jeff Moreau ask him if he wants to D.J. for me before he leaves he owes me that much," Aria said.

_Interesting_ Miranda thought before nodding and heading out.

KENZO DISTRICT, OMEGA YEAR 2185

"Omph!" someone shouted.

A lone figure was thrown to the ground when the skycar arrived in the Kenzo district. Garrus had his gun ready to fire as they exited the car. The person who said anything was a simple shop owner who had been shot. As quickly as the assailants came they went and the poor man was left to bleed out on the street.

Garrus was the first to run to the man and held him up. He was human and his dark red blood began to spill into the streets.

"Hang in there it's going to be alright!" Garrus said.

"Damn Blue Suns! They'd stolen my supply of dragon's blood," he said.

"Dragon's blood!" Garrus said and with that the man died in his arms.

"What's dragon's blood?" Jacob asked.

"It is a drug that is sold around the Terminus Systems known for its healing powers and life expectancy increases. But the draw back is that a person can become addicted to it because once the drug wears off they eventually grow old and die at a faster rate." Garrus said.

"You said you were once C-Sec did you encounter this drug before?" Jacob asked

"Yeah all the time. We first encountered it about thirty years ago just after the First Contact War. When the first humans began to move to the Citadel they began to import the drug as a means of keeping hip and young. Well those who were addicted to it start to show signs of burns all over their body as if their blood was being burned from the inside out. When we investigated we found that the drug was responsible and those who used it had very youthful appearances and were often mistaken for kids or young adults. When we did a background check they were people well into their middle ages and some were once elderly folks. We quickly tried to stop the drug rings from getting worse but they eventually made their way to other species with massive results. It took us nearly three years before we managed to get the drug under control. Even when I started with C-Sec we had issues dealing with the drug. Somehow people would smuggle it onto the station and give it to the rich and famous to keep them young and beautiful. But the more addicted you come to it the more you get burned and eventually you will be burned from the inside out. The drug burns your organs out. Someone once told C-Sec that the blood came from a dragon hence the name," Garrus said.

"Damn! Must have been some stuff," Jacob said.

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen it in action. It was supposed to be an experimental drug gone awry." Miranda said.

"I bet that is why Aria sent Martha here to deal with the drug mess," Jacob said.

"Something doesn't make sense," Garrus said as he closed the eyes of the now withered old man. The man had died of his wounds and his lack of dragon's blood. It was like something was drained from him when his life washed away before the Turian.

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Miranda.

"I mean if Martha is this all powerful biotic can't she just kill Aria and take over Omega?" he said.

"That would be true if Martha wasn't a humble warrior," Samara spoke for the first time.

"Really?" Garrus replied.

"I've known Martha for years, she is a formidable warrior and a very powerful biotic. Yet she is very humble at the same time if I remember correctly she made a deal with Aria years ago. I was on Omega at the time doing an investigation into a runaway Asari that had broken one of Thessia's most highest laws. I hunted her here till I found her on Omega. Apparently Aria T'loak was hunting down the man who had killed her daughter at the time. When I had arrived at the space port I stumbled upon Martha. She was there with a strange looking Asari. The Asari was badly wounded and in need of medical treatment but Martha took care of her wounds with just a small pitcher of water from the fountain. It was later revealed that she was Liselle the daughter of Aria T'Loak. When presented over Aria herself Martha humbly stated that she was only helping those in need not out of greed. Since she was telling the truth Aria decided to spare her and gave her the Gozu District in exchange for calling upon her for her services." Samara said.

"So Martha had agreed to this?" Miranda said.

"Yes, since Liselle is now a full member of the Dragon Order," Samara replied.

"So Aria had her own daughter become a member of the Order of the Dragon why?" Garrus asked.

"Ain't it obvious the Dragons are renowned Biotics users. Having your own child become a member to learn their trade secrets has so far proven fruitful. Trade on Omega has improved within the past decade. I think Aria is benefiting from having the Dragon Order part of its community." Samara said.

"I don't doubt that part but what does this drug have to do with us obtaining Martha?" Jacob asked.

"Rumor has it that the blood came from Martha herself," Samara said smirking.

The other three were left in shock to see the stone cold Justicar just cracking a joke. Then she turned and headed down the street after the Blue Suns. Miranda, Jacob and Garrus followed suit to see if they could keep up with the female warrior.

Just as they came around the next turn in the road the sounds of gunfire filled the streets. Quickly they rushed over to see what the commotion was about. Just as they turned the street towards the alley they heard the tell tale signs of people screaming.

"Pay up or else I will see to it that you are shot right in front of your friends!" the voice said.

There was a group of about thirty Blue Suns members. They quickly hid in various places with Garrus heading towards the high ground while Miranda and Jacob took cover behind some bins. Samara hid in the shadows.

"No, no please don't leave my friends alone!" said a shrilly voice and the group looked over to find that the shop owner was in fact a Volus who was shoved out with a Turian and a Quarian. The Volus's suit was punctured so the smell of ammonia was prominent throughout the street. The Quarian fared no better with his suit punctured as well and a crack in his face plate. Miranda held her gun ready along with Garrus on the rooftops.

"Shut up you lying bastard where is your stash of Red Sand!" the obvious leader of the Blue Suns said.

"I don't have any Red Sand I am telling you the truth the Dragons would kill me if I possessed any of it!" the Volus said.

"Shut up you're lying!" the leader said pointing the gun at the Volus.

"Please let us patch his suit at least he is going to die if the thing depressurizes any more!" shouted the Quarian.

"No, not unless you tell me where the Red Sand is!" the Leader shouted.

"Please leave her be we don't have any Red Sand!" the Turian shouted.

A gunshot was heard and then several screams. The Blue Suns turned to find one of their own had shot someone else.

"Sorry sir this one tried to make a run for it." he said he was a Batarian and his smoking pistol was the only indication that he had fired the shot.

"Tip Tip?" a raspy voice said and out of one of the shops was none other then Tanith.

The group was shocked when Tanith came prodding his way out of the shop with a bag full of groceries his cane at the ready. "Tip Tip?" he called again.

One of the mercenaries came from behind and shoved Tanith into the ground. The old Turian tried to get up only to have a foot land on his back.

"Well lookie what we have here it looks as if an old man has come into our playground right boys!" the Batarian said.

The others laughed as Tanith struggled to get up. The Batarian kicked him down again and shot him in the leg. Blue blood began to gush out from the wound.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" the Volus shouted but he was met with a gun to the face.

"Tell me where the Red Sand is and I would let him go free," the leader of the group said. He was a rather brutish Turian with white clan markings on his face and multiple scars.

"I told you, I don't sell Red Sand I am telling you the truth!" the Volus shouted.

"Stop lying!" the leader said as he commanded the Batarian to choke the life out of the blind Turian.

Miranda nodded towards Garrus and Samara, and Garrus took aim with his sniper rifle.

The Batarian noticed Garrus's reflection in the window of one of the nearby shops and quickly grabbed Tanith and used him as a shield just as the bullet hit. It tore through the old Turian and into the Batarian. Both went down in a bloody heap.

"Oh shit Tanith!" Garrus shouted.

A firefight ensured as Blue Suns headed for cover while the Normandy crew began to fire back on them. It was a tough fight with Tanith on the ground dead from a shot straight into his chest. The Batarian behind him fared no better with a shattered lung. Garrus was pissed that he had killed an innocent.

People screamed as they fled the streets. The bullets went flying everywhere and some civilian casualties starting building. Suddenly the streets were filled with gunshots from some of the residents as they took up the fight to protect the streets. Then more Blue Suns began to show as they poured into the streets obviously being called by their companions.

It was chaos.

"How the fuck are we going to deal with this?" Jacob said as he threw a man with his biotics.

The man hit a wall and was knocked out cold.

Miranda did the same with a second and third man both a Batarian and a Human into the wall. They both fell into a heap.

The firefight was intense as residents suddenly threw biotics out at the gang members and so forth. From the way they were throwing biotics Miranda knew they were nothing else but members of the Dragon Order.

But the Blue Suns were relentless as they brought in even more reinforcements. These were members of the Blood Pack and the Eclipse just like when they went to rescue Garrus they were all here. The Dragons were hard pressed to keep them at bay when they brought in some Krogan. They could see walls of metal suddenly rising up to prevent them from coming closer to a family of five. The family quickly made a getaway before they were killed in the firefight.

"How the fuck to we deal with all of this?" Jacob demanded.

Unknown to him about a hundred yards from where they are bunkered down the body of Tanith began to move. Blood began to be reabsorbed back into the body and the wounds had started to heal.

Garrus was the first to take a hit as someone threw a rocket launcher right in his face...again.

This time however he ducked and lost his footing resulting in him falling form the second story window that he was hiding behind.

He landed hard on the ground as the fighting ensured around him.

"GARRUS!" Miranda shouted from where she and Jacob were taking cover.

Garrus tried to get up but found his leg to be broken so he tried to crawl only to be stopped by something in his way.

That something was Tanith's body. One of the Blood Pack members came over and hauled him away from the carcass.

"Well lookie what we have here! I recognized that armor all too well _Archangel!" _he said.

Just as he said that others began to look his way. All members of the various gangs decided to pay more attention when the Blood Pack member a Krogan lifted him up by the throat.

Jacob tried to get up to help him but Miranda had her hand on his shoulder. She too was unable to help him as the Krogan was too close to use biotics or shoot him. He was purposely trying to use Garrus as a shield. Unfortuneately Samara was too busy trying to fight off members of the Eclipse Asari Commandos to help Garrus. The fighting was intense and the Cerberus group was running out of ammo. It was then that the Krogan threw Garrus to the ground and began to beat him with a large piece of metal. To their horror the armor around Garrus started to crack from the strain. Garrus tried to fight back, but the Krogan caught his arm and broke it causing him to scream in agony.

This Krogan was a lot stronger then any he had encountered before and just as ruthless. He grabbed the other arm and dislocated it rendering it useless also.

"I will enjoy killing you like how you killed my brother," the Krogan said and just as he was about to strike the killing blow.

When suddenly his weapon was stopped by some sort of staff. The staff wielder then lifted it stunning the Krogan. The force of the blow at the Krogan had him flying back a few feet. Stunned the Krogan looked at his assailant.

"Tanith?" Garrus said hoarsely as he looked up at the features of the old Turian.

"Archangel is it?" he said in that same raspy voice.

"Garrus, just Garrus," Garrus replied.

"Yes I know who you are Garrus Vakarian of the Normandy. I am here to repay a long awaited debt to you," he said.

"How can you still be alive? I saw you get shot?" Garrus said.

But the answer had to wait as the Krogan came charging again. Tanith swept his staff out and sent a gust of wind that blew the Krogan back a few dozen feet.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Tanith said as he used is staff to parry the Krogan's attempt to hit him.

Dodging with speed that was surprisingly fast for an old Turian. Tanith easily dodged and parried the blows the Krogan tried to give him. Taking out his gun the Krogan tried to shoot the old Turian but being blind Tanith could hear the gun and quickly swatted it away from the Krogan. It was by now that more people began to join the fight as two more Krogan from the Blood Pack, a Human, three Batarians from the Eclipse, one Salarian and a Turian from the Blue Suns joined in.

Tanith smiled at this and began to fight them off to the shock of others who tried to fired shots at the old Turian only to have him counter it with his staff. The Turian moved so fast that not many could keep up with him only the Salarian, the human and Turian from the Eclipse could keep up with Tanith.

When the others finally stopped firing and joined in it was then that Garrus being the closest heard him say, "Now the fun really begins," but in a feminine voice unlike Tanith's raspy voice.

"What the hell?" he said.

Tanith suddenly took in a breath and shouted, "_**F**__**US-RO-DAH**__**!**_" it sent a shockwave that had many of them flying.

The crowd was thrown back several dozen yards; some went flying into the buildings. The people from the Normandy crew watched in shock as Tanith smirked.

Those that remained standing started to open fire. Hearing the bullets approach Tanith raised his hand and closed his sightless eyes. It was as if an invisible barrier came into being made out of liquid air. The bullets seemed to ripple as they stopped right in front of the Turian. They watched in shock as the bullets just floated in front of Tanith and the old Turian just opened his eyes and they fell.

The Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse were in for a surprise.

Tanith's Eyes were no longer sightless.

They were red and staring at them in full sight.

"What the fuck?" someone said.

Tanith then swung his staff with full gusto and the winds that picked up from it whipped everyone around forcing them to duck and hide for cover as debris came flying at them. Laughter could be heard when he did this and when the winds stopped Tanith was no longer standing there in the street.

There standing in his place was a short hooded figure. The figure had a hood covering their face with a long black cloak that touched the ground. There was no markings on the cloak to give away the person's presence.

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the Blue Suns demanded.

"Where is the old man?" another this one from the Eclipse yelled at the figure.

The figure lifted its right hand and the Dragons all backed off with the silent command.

"You boys know better then to come here. Aria had made it law that anyone who comes into this territory has to go through my people first. And frankly for you boys I am going to give you one chance to leave or else," the figure said.

Miranda was shocked by how feminine and _young_ the voice sounded.

"You? Telling nearly fifty armed Mercs what to do Ha! You make me laugh!" a large Krogan said, "You're nothing more then a _kid_!" he said.

"My appearance can be deceiving, but if you insist on doing this the hard way then so be it," the figure said.

Slowly the figure reached up and took the hood off her cloak. From behind all the group saw was a head full of wild curly hair, as black as night with a hint of dark brown from the overhead street lights. Slowly the figure untied the cloak and it slipped down to the ground revealing large crystals attached to the front and a silver trim along the edges. The figure was revealed to be a woman with athletic appearance but curved enough to show that she is indeed a female. The second thing is that she is human that much the group can tell from behind. Tanned olive colored skin reveals the woman to having come from Earth or one of the colonies.

However this woman walks with a confidence that can't be matched by anyone around and the silence in her footsteps suggests someone highly trained in combat. The woman wore a form fitting sleeveless tunic with a pair of combat boots and form fitting but flexible pants. The silver embroidery on the tunic showed a dragon on it with tribal waves like those found on Polynesian tattoos. The black sun or moon above the dragon's head reveals the person to be a member of the Dragon Order.

Miranda recognizes that symbol immediately and know instantly that this person was not to be trifled with. The other dragons in the group did not wear the same symbol but instead had been dressed more like a gang. And their biotics were regular biotic charges unlike the Dragon Order's elemental bending.

This one however was definitely of the Dragon Order with her wind attacks. The ground pulsing under her feet as she swept the soldiers away and that shout. Miranda had faced many members of the Order and knew them all to have such powers.

But this one was powerful even for her and her crew. Only those of the Elder Class have such powers...and the Grandmaster herself.

"Holy shit!" Miranda said.

The gang members sought to fight her but no matter what they did she was either too fast or blocked their bullets. Her fist had hit the ground causing a massive earthquake that shook the streets before lightning came out of her fingertips and sent them all crumbling to the ground in heaps. Then without warning fire came from her mouth and burned the rest leaving only a scattered few.

Then the woman came closer to her victims. Those that remained of the gangs backed away in fear. The Normandy group could feel the powerful aura that pulsed from this woman as she came closer towards the gangs.

"You...you just slaughter them all!" one man shouted; a Batarian.

"I have but one message to your leaders. Anyone who pisses off Aria or comes into my territory again will be facing me in person tell them that," Martha said and they scrambled to get out of the streets towards their vehicles.

When they were gone the group held up their guns cautiously as the figure stood there amongst the empty streets.

"Is that anyway to greet the one you were trying so hard to find?" the voice was amused.

Jacob nearly dropped his gun in surprise as the figure turned around.

It was the same girl they had dealt with back when they were rescuing Garrus.

Dark curly black hair that cascaded down her slightly tanned face in waves. Dark reddish brown eyes and a youthful round face greeted them as she turned to fully face the group hiding in the crates.

She walked over to Garrus who was still on the ground and softly touched his arms and leg. Feeling along his chest she had her hand phase right into him to pull out the bullets.

"Now hold still this might hurt a tiny bit," she said to Garrus.

Garrus then started to glow when the girl's eyes began to glow a bright red. He then saw the light from her hands touching his bare arm and course though his body.

Then he suddenly started seeing his body start to repair itself. The cracks from his ribs he could feel start to heal and his arms rearranged themselves till they were normal again. Getting up Garrus started to inspect himself and found himself fully healed.

"Thanks," He said.

"No, problem anything for _Archangel_," the girl said as she turned around to face the pile of crates.

Her combat boots didn't make a sound as she approached the hidden group amusement all on her face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two Cerberus Operatives out on Omega having a good time I see," she said smirking.

Miranda and Jacob both looked nervous but Samara who had joined them walked up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Grandmaster Martha it has been a long time since I've last seen you," she said

"Like wise Justicar Samara how are your daughters?" she asked.

"My younger two are still doing fine however it was my oldest as you are aware of that is still on the run," she said.

"Morinth isn't it?" Martha said.

"Yes," Samara said.

"Last I've seen of her she was down in the V.I.P. section of the Afterlife. Aria told me to seek you out to get rid of unwanted trash. As much as she does illegal activities here on Omega there are certain things she does not tolerate. One is the distribution of Dragon's Blood which I have to agree with her since it is _my_ blood that they are selling. Goa'uld infestations another since she had problems with them in the past. Rival gangs wanting to take over her territory and Ardak Yakshi who want to feast on potential customers. Aria has very strict rules that people tend to follow on Omega. Other then that you can do what you want just don't fuck with her," Martha said shrugging.

"Did Aria assign you to deal with Morinth?" Samara said.

"Yeah, she did said that because of my immunity to mind control I can be useful. But since I found your name in the logs I figured I could get in contact with you to help me out. That way we both get our jobs done and can go home and sleep it off," Martha said grinning.

"I wish it were that easy, however I am on a very important mission and Morinth will have to wait for now," Samara said.

"Yes, the capture of Commander Shepard, Nigala told me of your mission. Anything to help repay the debt to the one who saved my grandson's life," Martha said.

"Wait? So Joker really is your _grandson_?" Miranda said in realization.

"I am still coming to terms with all of this!" Jacob said.

Martha burst out laughing her pointy teeth showing in the street light, "If you are referring to Jeff then no he is not hiding. He and I had a _disagreement_," Martha said.

Miranda's face lit up on shock. Martha's descendent was right under their noses the whole time? That is why Jack and Thane are so protective of him!

"So I've heard you had a problem with a Goa'uld queen is that correct?" Martha asked breaking Miranda of her thoughts.

"Yes, she is a rather aggressive Goa'uld Queen and only recently has she made herself known. I don't think she is aware that we are on to her," Samara said.

"Well we'll take care of Morinth first, and then we will deal with Shepard since Aria is getting impatient with me to deal with her," Martha said.

"Very well," Samara said.

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Miranda said.

"We will head over to the Afterlife. I must inform Aria that the gang problem is dealt with in person," Martha said and stretched her arm out. The cloak went flying back into her hand and she put it back on. Picking up her staff she began to move past them.

The others were stunned by the display of power. They were all quick to shake themselves of their stupor and followed after her. Martha then barked orders to the Order of the Dragon members that were still in the streets behind her in a language that their translators could not pick up. When she was done they quickly had gotten into the skycar and made their way back towards the Afterlife.

The ride back to the Afterlife was a quiet one. Martha had taken the form of a small dragon on Samara's shoulder. The asari did not mind so much seeing as Martha's more formidable form would cause a lot of damage if she unleashed her full power.

When they landed the sounds of the club filled the air as the pulse was alluring. Miranda had gotten out first, followed by Jacob and then Samara with Martha on her shoulder. The little dragon had kept herself docile to appear nonthreatening. People had barely noticed when they went up the stairs into the club once again. The pulsing music filled their ears as they entered the main entrance and headed up the stairs towards Aria's couch.

When they reached Aria's loft, Martha transformed back into her normal self to face Aria.

"It is done Aria," Martha said.

"Good, I knew you would get the job done," Aria said smirking.

Bowing Martha then looked at the group behind her, "I'd heard that the Ardak Yakshi is still here?" Martha said.

Aria sighed, "That little bitch is becoming more of a problem everyday. I am tired of the bodies piling up near my nightclub. She is scaring away my customers and I can't let that happen now can I?" Aria said.

"No you can Aria," Martha said.

"What's with the Justicar?" Aria demanded.

"This is Samara she is here for the Ardak Yakshi," Martha replied.

Nodding Aria inclined her head towards the door, "When you get to the entrance tell the Bouncer that I sent you and if you see her kill her on sight," Aria said and waved her hand dismissing them.

As they walked out Martha walked towards the lower half of the Afterlife. The others quickly followed suit seeing that they don't want to lose the Dragon Grandmaster.

"She seems awfully nice for a controlling bitch," Garrus said.

"Aria respects me and my immortality. I did after all save her daughter's life, and for that she treats me with a little more respect then what one normally expects from her." Martha replied.

"Interesting?" Miranda said nervously as Martha guided out of the back door to Afterlife and towards the markets where the V.I.P. entrance is.

The music may have been different but the pulse was the same. It boomed through the walls when they reached the entrance. There the bouncer a Turian was watching them when they came.

"Aria sent us," Martha said.

The bouncer nodded, "Yeah I was told to let you in said something about cleaning out some dangerous trash," he said and opened the door for them to enter.

The music was louder inside as people were dancing and moving to the pulse. There was a man on the side watching them as they entered.

"Hey do you have tickets to the Sinead concert? I've heard that they are coming back to town after that attack on Illium? If they are then I've gotta have tickets!" he said.

"We don't have Sinead Tickets," said Samara.

"I heard they were not doing a concert and that it was canceled because one of their members had gotten hurt in the attacks," Martha said.

"Really? Who?" asked the man.

"Isis," Martha replied.

"Isis got hurt? Damn! They must have covered it up," the guy said and walked off.

"I will keep an eye on her Samara I will disguise you as someone she will not recognize if you will allow it," Martha said.

"What about us?" asked Jacob.

"You two will act like normal patrons. Make it look as if you are having a good time as friends and coworkers. I'm sure you can pull that off," Martha said with a smirk.

Nodding the group left to lay down the trap. Martha resumed her position on Samara's shoulder while at the same time altered Samara's appearance to appear more like a human then an Asari. Stunned Samara looked herself in the mirror of the bathroom and at the clothes Martha seemed to appear out of thin air.

_**The clothes are created using a holographic projector that I have on your person. This will disguise your armor so that Morinth can't discover your true identity. As for your biological appearance. I've altered your DNA to be a human. It appears that Morinth has a taste for them. Keep that in mind when she confronts you, you know her best so be prepared.**_ With that Martha curled up on Samara's shoulder to emphasis her status as a pet and pretended to sleep.

Samara then decided to look the part of a middle age woman in her early fifties by applying makeup. Though she never brought any with her given that she was an Asari. Martha had provided the means to disguise herself as a potential victim. She applied a light shadow to her eyes and some eyeliner which some dancers had done. A bit a mascara and some dark lipstick to go with her dark complexion. Martha nodded her head approvingly as they exited the bathroom. Holding her purse like it was nothing Samara was then stared upon by some of the male members of the human species and a few fellow Asari.

_**Pretend you are not interested in anything and head towards the bar. There is a Krogan there you can start an argument with. Remember you would want to attract her attention right? So this is the best way to do it,**_ Martha said.

"I know that," Samara said feigning annoyance.

She walked over to where the Krogan was on the far side of the bar. Walking towards the bar and grabbing a seat. The Krogan looked at her with interest. Samara paid him no mind till he purposely bumped into her.

"Hey watch were you're going!" the Krogan protested forcing Samara to spill her drink all over herself.

Martha hissed at him with her wings spread, "I thought there were no pets allowed in here!" the Krogan protested.

"Midnight was only startled when you pushed me," Samara replied taking a drink.

"You think you can just sit there all calm when I just spilled your drink? You are either really drunk or really stupid!" The Krogan said.

"I am waiting for my friend to show up so get lost or I shall force you to," Samara said.

The Krogan could only laugh, "You think you are some sort of tough bitch eh?" he said laughing.

Martha hissed at him again this time sending a small gust of flame at his fingers.

The surprisingly loud yelp from the Krogan had everyone looking in his direction. Samara feigned concern when she noticed the smoking bit of finger that the Krogan had on his hand. Martha hissed at him again this time with wings spread.

"Stupid animal!" the Krogan shouted as he pulled out his gun.

Quicker then lightning Samara had his head in the counter and Martha was busy attacking his large hump burning him with her fire breath. The Krogan tried to put the fire out but pouring alcohol on himself only made it worse. The bartender had to get the fire extinguisher and put the fire out. When it was over the Krogan's clothes was singed but he was fine. He quickly made his exit seeing as there is now a large hole in his pants. Martha returned to Samara's shoulder and leaned in for a stroke on her small head. Samara obliged.

_**I see Morinth she is waiting around the corner near the door. I will pretend to be fussy while you head towards the door to try and soothe me. Then we will see if Morinth will come to us. Miranda and Jacob you both keep an eye out for trouble if we have her cornered. Garrus when she leaves tail her you know the streets of Omega best,**_Martha said in their heads.

Samara got up to leave and headed towards the door.

"Hey there nice pet," said a smooth talking voice.

Samara had to really work hard not to attack right then and there. This is very important to keep a low profile. After all she is human not Asari and has to pretend that she is not a Justicar.

"Midnight is a bit startled by that Krogan," Samara said Martha had done a good job of masking her voice to be a bit higher then her normal sounding voice.

"Midnight? A suiting name for such a strange creature," she said looking at it with caution.

At this time Martha was pretending to be fussy till she saw Morinth. Then she calmed down and settled back on Samara's shoulders.

_**Tell her you had received me as an egg from Eden Prime**_ Martha said.

"I had acquired her from a friend on Eden Prime. She was only an egg then and my friend was a specialist on zenobiology." Samara replied.

"Really? That creature is awfully loyal." she said

"Yes, my friend told me that these creatures imprint on a person as soon as they are born. When that happens they are loyal to you for life and never leave your side. They can live as long as the owner form what I'd gather," she said.

"Really? Well that is something, I'm Morinth by the way," Morinth said as she held out her hand.

_**Tell her your name is Anya**_ Martha said.

"I am Anya, I'm new to these parts and originally came here to meet with my friend Miranda," Samara said thinking fast.

"Well why don't we sit down someplace more quiet it would be good for Midnight after all," Morinth said.

"Alright," Samara said as they headed towards one of the booths.

When they sat down Morinth could not help but be fascinated by Martha as she appeared to have slithered off of Samara's shoulder onto the table to investigate the drink. Sniffing and then drinking the tiny dragon seemed to enjoy it till she burped and a flame came form her mouth.

"So tell me Anya what draws you here to Omega from Eden Prime?" Morinth said.

"I was always living in the Terminus Systems, I said that a friend of mine was the one who had given me Midnight." Samara said while stroking Martha who leaned in for the attention.

"I see she is a beautiful creature and exceptionally loyal you said that they imprint upon birth?" Morinth said.

"Yes," Samara said, "She is only loyal to me and no one else unless I said otherwise. She is totally obedient and trainable and recognizes your voice above a screaming crowd."

"Interesting, so do you have any interests? I personally love art anything that strikes my interest fascinates me. Hey have you heard of Forta? I have seen some of his work and his work I thought is real sublime," Morinth said.

"Forta? The Artist Forta? He has some amazing pieces that I'd admired. In fact he just submitted a new one to that gallery of his yesterday. I was there for the unveiling," Samara said.

"Really? I will have to check it out sometime. What does it look like?" asked Morinth

"It looks like the sea on a tropical planet. The waves washing across the coastline with some sort of sea creature emerging graceful and beautiful," Samara said.

"Really? I will have to look at it sometime," Morinth said.

Morinth then looked around, "You know what?" she said.

"What?" Samara asked,

"Why don't we go to my place away from the noise. I bet Midnight would love the silence." Morinth said

"Alright I could deal with someplace a lot more quiet," Samara said getting up and stroking Martha's tail.

_**Alright the bait has been taken follow us at a safe distance. Samara when you are ready just think of your true form and you will be transformed back into your original shape and the holographic projector will be turned off. Then we will have her**_ Martha said from her perch.

Already they saw the others get up from where they were stationed and followed them out the door. The way led down towards the apartments from the V.I.P. section. There Samara and Martha were led up a flight of stairs to a simple looking door. Morinth used her card key to open the door and allowed them to enter. Samara used her arm to guide Martha to one of the few plants that decorated the apartment to wait for her. The little dragon hid amongst the leaves and curled up as if to sleep.

"Well what happens when you die?" asked Morinth when she and Samara sat down.

"Then my pet dies with me," Samara said.

"I see, it feeds off your life force then or at least senses them. Such loyalty would be good for a lot of military species such as the Turians," Morinth said.

They both sat on the couch Martha watching from the leaves getting ready to strike.

"I just love the clubs don't you? The base? The Heat? The pulsing of the music, here in this apartment everything is muted, silenced. I've never fascinated myself with safety you know." she said as she moved closer to Samara.

"Safety is just an illusion given to those who want to hide rather then fight. I'd rather fight then hide," Samara said

"That is what I like about you Anya. So in control, so strong willed, so _sexy,_" Morinth said as she scooted really close to Samara now.

Her eyes suddenly went dark and she began to stare at Samara, "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you want to kill for me. Tell me you desire me," Morinth said.

Samara smirked, "I don't think so daughter," she said and Morinth's concentration broke just as Martha leaped out of the bushes and transformed back into her true form. Samara herself was transformed back into her true Asari self.

"This can't be! How is this possible!" Morinth said.

"You pissed off Aria; Morinth and by doing so has incurred her wrath on you," Martha said.

"You are also sentenced to die for violating your code to the temple," Samara said.

"Fuck off Mother!" Morinth shouted as she unleashed a biotic shockwave.

It was met by a very powerful barrier created by Martha. Morinth tried to escape as she shot towards the window. Just as she was about to reach it a skycar came out of nowhere and lights began to pour from the window. Garrus met her with a sniper rifle aimed right at her heart. Trapped Morinth could only watch in horror as Samara came up to her in a biotic charge and grabbed her neck. The biotic pulse she tried to set at her was blocked by Samara herself.

"May you find peace in the Embrace of the Goddess," Samara said before sending a biotically charged punch into Morinth's face killing her instantly.

"_Aal Him Sil Ag Ko Faal Yol Se Mahfaeraak"_ Martha said and bowing with her left fist into her right palm.

"Now I just have to inform Aria that the job is done and we can be on our way," Martha said.

The skycar then flew off to a landing spot leaving them to walk out of the apartment. When they exited Martha was already on the comm informing Aria of the situation. When she was done she turned to Samara.

"Now care to explain to me about this Goa'uld Queen," Martha said.

TBC

**A/n: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but Morinth's mission really annoyed me so there. **


	20. Chapter 19: Hello Lilith!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

**Chapter 19: Hello Lilith!**

DOCKING BAY 233 OMEGA YEAR 2185

Jeff hobbled his way back to the ship EDI just informed him that Miranda managed to find Martha, and is in the process of helping her with a few things. That would ease the burden off of Jeff's shoulders. His grandmother had agreed the help them, and that would help them immensely in their fight against the Collectors. For now at least he could relax a bit...until they had that discussion that is coming up with his grandmother which he knows is likely to happen. For it was bound to happen sooner or later for it was long overdue.

When he came near the docking bay he spotted Tali and Thane busy working on the retrofits for the ship.

"How is everything coming along?" Jeff asked.

"Repairs are almost finished we had to replace a few parts in the engines other then the cabling, but everything should be ready within the next day or two." Tali said.

"Cool, what about supplies?" Jeff said.

"If you can call this crap supplies then yeah we are almost ready. Once we have the ammo needed to finish off the Collectors then we can head to the Citadel for some food stocks." Jack said.

"Good the crap Gardner tried to feed us is nothing more then powered milk," Jeff said.

"Yes, we need more food stores and I don't trust the crap from Omega. Perhaps when we finally get the last part we need then we can head towards the Citadel for some much needed supplies," Thane agreed.

"What's our status on Shepard?" Jeff said.

"Shepard is currently in her hotel quarters she returned two hours ago. EDI reports that she is sleeping. Those hidden bugs that Mordin installed are working quite nicely. And speaking of the Salarian he recently returned from checking up on his clinic. He is please with the progress and is gathering some supplies from the ship to send to the clinic. He would be staying there overnight," Tali said.

It was all part of the plan. They were to get the ship retrofitted for their trip through the Omega 4 Relay. But first they need to stop at the Citadel to get some much needed food stocks. Then they were to head towards a system that the Illusive Man indicated to get a Reaper IFF and then towards the Omega 4. Legion is currently with EDI working on subsystems to counter any virus the IFF might have once they acquired it. Being synthetic he does not need sleep or rest. He and EDI are currently undergoing some much needed upgrades themselves before they can enter the Derelict Reaper. To do that Shepard has to be either occupied or sleeping for them to have it work.

All they have to do is buy time for Miranda and the others to return with Martha before they can proceed to capture Shepard.

"How can I help?" Kelly said as she came up behind Jeff.

"I need you to keep an eye on communications with EDI just in case Shepard tries to get in contact with the Illusive Man." Jeff said.

"You should get some rest, you look like you need it," Kelly said.

"But there is so much work to be done!" Jeff protested.

"You have done enough already Joker. You freed me from that Goa'uld and now you are going to free Shepard. We need you at your best," Kelly replied.

"I know but..." Jeff said only to feel a hand on his shoulder it was Thane.

"Listen, we are all in this together. We can't have you falling from exhaustion. Shepard is going to need you when this is over," he said.

"I know," Jeff said and sighed, "You're right I will go to my hotel room to get some rest and then we can get to finishing those retrofits," and with that Jeff turned around and walked away. His footsteps were shuffled do to his condition. He looked like he was ready to drop as he headed towards the skycar to his hotel room.

When the car dropped him off to where he was supposed to go he barely managed to get to his room before he collapsed from exhaustion.

_Dream sequence_

"_Joker!" Shepard's voice filled the void as Jeff once again found himself __standing next to Whiterun Lake overlooking Skyrim Temple and the forest that it provides. The moon lamps glowing brightly once again. Jeff could hear Shepard's voice __calling to him in the distance__. _

_Rushing towards where the voice was coming from he once again spotted Shepard standing there in her concert clothes. He knew how this dream was going to end as he came closer and closer. Then the ground once again split up and the Thresher Maw came out of it once more. He once again saw Shepard dressed in her battle gear fighting the monster. _

"_Shepard!" Jeff shouted. _

"_Jeff help me!" Shepard called just as the Thresher Maw consumed her once again. _

"_SHEPARD!" _

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Jeff leaped up from his sleeping position his body covered in sweat as he laid there in his bed. The hotel room was soundproof thank goodness as he looked around the mockery they called fancy.

The room was bare as with all cheap hotel rooms. Cerberus spared no expense, but since this is Omega expensive usually led to crappy.

Jeff leaned over and turned on the light beside his bed. He was currently shirtless and in his boxers. His leg braces were beside his bed as he reached over to grab his crutches which he brought for whenever he was in bed and off duty. As he grabbed them he pulled himself up and off the bed to head over to the bathroom. Once he was there he relieved himself and washed his face of all the remaining dream. He slowly turned on the shower hoping to get a bath before he gets dressed.

The good thing about this hotel is that they have accommodations for someone like him. It was a bit more expensive then he would like, but thankfully he was not the one paying the room and board.

Sinking into the hot water Jeff felt the weight lift his body and allowed him to relax. Using his waterbending he allowed his muscles to be smoothed over, and all the kinks he had gained while sleeping to be relieved of the pain. He allowed his mind to drift once more before looking at his omni-tool to see what time it was.

_Four A.M. great _he thought.

He let himself soak for about an hour before getting out to get dressed. He was to leave that morning anyways.

As soon as he was dressed he headed out towards the living room and then towards the kitchen. But as he entered the living room he felt that something was off.

Something was wrong.

All the instincts drilled into him by his grandmother suddenly came to life once more. Jeff reached into his pocket to pull out his lightsaber when he felt something cold press against his back.

"I don't think so," a metallic voice said.

Jeff was caught between a rock and a hard place when he felt the gun press harder into his temple.

"Who are you?" he said

"Someone you are familiar with and yet you don't know me at all dragon prince," it continued.

Slowly Jeff looked up at the mirror that was on the wall. To his shock the face that was peering at him from the shadows was none other then Shepard. She held a gun right at his face but her glowing scars and red eyes indicated that something was wrong.

"Shepard what is going on?" Jeff asked.

"You tell me dragon prince? What is this that I'd find my top lieutenant has gone silent, and when I searched the host I found it missing. When I realized that it was missing I could only guess that you had found out about our little invasion and decided to act on it. So I had to do a little improvisation to get what I want.._You_" Shepard said.

"But...Why?" Jeff said.

Shepard moved closer and wrapped something around his neck. When it lit up he could feel all his biotic power drain from him as he reached up to pull.

"Don't bother that collar was especially made for your kind," Shepard said.

Jeff was stunned! He was never collared before and his biotics had always been with him, part of him. And now it was gone and an empty silence filled the void. He felt empty and alone as he was relieved of his crutches and his braces and then dragged on his feet by Shepard. He felt his legs breaking from the pull as she dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. It was by luck that the hall was empty as she dragged his protesting body down the flight of stairs towards the door instead of the elevator. Without his leg braces and his crutches Jeff was left helpless by Shepard as she mercilessly dragged him across the hallway towards the door.

"I know what you are Goa'uld! You won't get away that easily and once Miranda finds out what you've done. She will drag your slimy ass out of Shepard's body, and beat you with that stick up your ass!" Jeff protested.

"Oh come now Jeff Moreau great great grandson of Martha, the last Dragonborn prince of the Order of the Dragon. This isn't the first time we'd met. The Illusive Man has taken a great interest in you. I thought you were some mere personal servant given your condition, or a prized pupil till I pulled the memory from Shepard's memories. Now I know better and I've should have taken you when I had the chance those years ago!" Shepard replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff said as he struggled to get out of Shepard's grasp.

"That dignitary dinner on Eden Prime," she said as he was pulled through the streets protesting the whole way.

"How did you know..." it was then that realization struck him.

_EDEN PRIME YEAR 2175_

_The main penthouse on Eden Prime's main colony city of New Bethlehem was awash with activity. It was the fall harvest and everyone was just happy to finally have the harvest done and over with. _

_At this time of year dignitaries from all over the human colonies would come to celebrate Eden Prime's harvest season. Jeff had just turned 20 and was enjoying some time with his grandmother and adopted sister Jacqueline or "Jack" for short. Young Jack was dressed in a fitting attire for someone who is only 14 years of age. A form fitting dress and a loose robe around her with the dragon emblem on it shows people that both she and Jeff are members of the Order of the Dragon. The folks on Eden Prime know to show the Dragons respect for after all they help with the harvest and the planting. Even though the Dragons do their own farming in the far away Dragon Back Mountains to the North. _

_Or so the tales are to be believed._

_Martha was there mingling with the others like she normally would leaving Jack and Jeff alone. Jack had eventually walked off to join some other members of the Order to have a good time leaving Jeff to himself. He was sitting at one of the tables enjoying a drink of freshly made fruit juice when a woman stumbled into his seat. _

"_Is this chair taken?" she asked. _

"_NO, no help yourself," Jeff said surprised. _

"_I see you are a member of the Order of the Dragon?" she said. _

"_Yeah, I am with the grandmaster," Jeff said indicating Martha. _

"_One of her students?" the woman asked, _

_"Yeah, I'm Jeff, Jeff Moreau and I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Jeff said _

"_Oh sorry! Where are my manners I am Jenna, Jenna McKarther from Earth. My father is the dignitary for Colonial Affairs we come to the gathering every year to see how things are going here on Eden Prime," she said. _

"_Really? I'd never seen you before, but then again I'd never really participated in a gathering. This is my first time coming down from Skyrim. The grandmaster made it prominent that I participate this year instead of being 'Stuck in my room with my studies'. Jeff said. _

"_Really? Why were you stuck studying?" Jenna asked. _

"_I am going to take my trials pretty soon so I have to be ready for anything," Jeff replied. _

"_Trials?" Jenna asked. _

"_That's right your not from Eden Prime. Its when all the Dragon students take their final exams to see if they are eligible to be full members of the Order of the Dragon. I had been studying for years to be a full member. Unfortunately due to my condition I can't do the really intense training that the other students do. So the grandmaster has taken an interest to teach me herself along with Jacqueline over there who has suffered some immense mental trauma over the last few years." Jeff said. _

_Jenna's face looked towards Jack who was busy laughing and dancing to the folk music someone was playing. Her long dark hair was playing behind her while she dance. Jeff wanted to laugh at the sight. She was his sister through and through and speaking of sisters...he looked down at his memory stone remembering his real sister and the fact that she died before she could truly live. _

"_Are you alright?" Jenna asked. _

"_Yeah, just remembering my baby sister...she died when I was ten," Jeff said. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Jenna said. _

"_Don't worry about it that was years ago," Jeff replied. _

"_Alright then...hey do you want to dance?" she asked. _

"_I can't," Jeff said. _

"_Really? Why?" Jenna asked. _

"_I have Vroliks Syndrome, Brittle Bone Disease so I can't walk very well," Jeff said. _

"_Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean?" Jenna said. _

"_That's alright I'm used to it," Jeff said slowly. _

_Jeff turned to look at Jenna and found that she was in fact stunning to look at with her wavy blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She was a super model to be adored that much Jeff can gather. Now that he was really paying attention he felt a slight tightening in his pants at the thought. Embarrassed he wanted to leave as fast as he could._

"_Well it was nice meeting you Jenna but I have to get going, I have to use the bathroom if you would excuse me," Jeff said getting up and reaching for his crutches. _

_Jenna offered them to him __and he took it as well as her hand when she helped him up to leave. "May I accompany you since I have to go to," Jenna said. _

"_Sure," Jeff said. _

_As soon as they left the dance floor their progress did not go unnoticed by a pair of reddish brown eyes._

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

"_Oh god harder!" Jenna said. _

_As soon as they entered the bathroom area Jeff pinned Jenna to the wall __and began to kiss her hungrily. She moaned in pleasure as they both stripped off their clothes and Jeff began to lick and tease Jenna to the point where she started to beg. When she did he finally entered her and began to thrust deep inside of her. She screamed and moaned in pleasure as she fell to the floor with Jeff on top of her. He just could not stop even though he felt his hip break from the impact something in him kept him going. He felt himself nearing climax with her already nearing her peak. Her scent drove him insane as she finally fell backwards spent and he followed not long afterwards. _

"_Oh my god!" Jeff said clearly spent. _

"_How was that?" Jenna said. _

"_That was incredible," Jeff said. _

"_Now you are no longer a virgin," Jenna replied. _

"_So how long are you here?" Jeff asked. _

"_I am here for about a couple of months dad is doing business here on Eden Prime. Why want to spend more time with me?" Jenna asked. _

"_Sure," Jeff said as she helped him get up and get dressed, but not before Jeff used some waterbending to heal his hip. When he was done he walked out with a large smile on his face. _

"_Had a good time Jeff," a familiar voice said from the shadows causing him to jump out of his skin. _

"_Grandma!" he said in shock. _

"_Why so shocked? I was surprised that you never gotten laid before now. I was expecting you to get a girlfriend a lot sooner," Martha teased. _

"_Ha, ha very funny," Jeff said. _

_"Was she using protection?" Martha asked._

"_We weren't but I'd made sure I'd practice the technique you taught me just in case," Jeff said. _

_Martha raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe him. __Then shrugged, "_Just remember to be careful next time you go fucking someone,_" she said in dragon. _

"Don't worry grandmaster I will," _Jeff replied before hobbling away. _

_Martha could only watch as Jeff made his way back into the crowds and towards the area where Jack was currently talking to another age mate of hers. Her brow deepened when she watched the girl Jenna talking to her father. Something about her scent was off. Martha did not like it one bit as she entered the bathroom. _

_The stench of sex was overwhelming as she allowed her nose to take in the smells. There was the familiar smell of cum and sweat but something was not right about it. Martha was familiar with different scents including those of sexual encounters. She is familiar with the pheromones that humans normally produce when they are either horny or engaged in sexual intercourse. _

_In this case there was the familiar smells and then there was something slightly different. _

_Something familiar...but she could not quite place it. _

_Taking out her omni-tool she ran a scan of the area using a specially made scanner that detects and replays events that happened based on the energy fields emitted by creatures or people. _

_It showed Jeff having his sexual encounter with Jenna and the talk after sex. She watched the whole event play out. It seems as if Jeff was too eager to screw Jenna. He barely even know her! _

_Something was not right at all._

_She then typed a keys into the onmi-tool and taking an air sample. Then she walked out of the bathroom towards the waiting crowds. _

_In the coming months since Jeff first met Jenna they had become a serious couple. Every day Jeff would take time to come down to new Bethlehem to visit Jenna and to have his fill of her body. He just could not get enough of her and that is what had Martha worried. Already she sent the sample to Morgana back in Skyrim and the A.I. had reported traces of another pheromone which underline the humans natural scent. _

_This one was artificial rather then natural. Martha suspected she used some sort of perfume to drive men insane, but something did not add up. _

_Martha would have smelled the perfume when she was in the bathroom that day. Instead she smelled something completely wrong and she was getting very worried. _

_It wasn't until the third month of Jenna's visit to Eden Prime that things went down hill from there. _

"_Visiting Jenna again?" Martha asked_

"_Yeah, I was going to take her to this great place I found near the beach and..." Jeff began. _

"_Did you finish your studies for today?" Martha asked. _

"_I'll take care of it when I come back I promise," Jeff said. _

"_Jeff your instructors have informed me of your lack of attention lately and your failure to reach your Kalreem," Martha said. _

"_And your point?" Jeff replied. _

_Martha did not like that tone one bit, "My point Jeff is that you are to take your trials in three weeks and your are not practicing for your encounter. You must be ready when the trials happen or else you will never advance to the rank of _Dovah_" Martha said worried. _

"_Says the woman who has never grown a single gray hair in he__r__ life," Jeff grumbled. _

"_What did you say?" Martha demanded. _

"_Nothing grandma," Jeff replied before he headed out the door. _

_Never in her life did Jeff speak to her that way. She grew worried. _

_It did not stop there as the weeks went by. Then on the evening of Jeff's trials something tragic happened. _

_Jeff stood there in the arena after having beaten his opponent. The person he had beaten was one of the Isulode a race that was predated the Protheans and the Inusannon in the cycles was conducting this part of the trials. Seeing as Jeff was one of the first students to be taught in nearly fifteen years Martha had asked the other races to help with the trials. Until more Dragon members were included that they can do the trials themselves. _

_The warrior was beaten and slowly got up to congradulate the __boy only to find Jeff standing as if nothing happened. His biotics glowed like no tomorrow and that is what had him worried. Jeff's gaze drifted to the audience and instead of looking at his grandmother he was looking at Jenna who was giving him praise. __She looked overjoyed that he succeeded. Martha's eyes narrowed when she cheered she could feel that something was off. _

_Jeff began the next challenge which was to test his mind for any flaws in his barriers. Jeff passed that one too only barely something which Martha did not like at all. She knew Jeff had one of the best mental defenses around...so why the sudden shift? _

_The next was his soul test to test his biotic powers to see how good they are...again he passed barely. _

_That was not good at all. She spent years training Jeff day and night to be ready for the trials and he neared perfection until recently. _

_What had gone wrong? _

_She then looked down at him and his gaze towards Jenna. Normally Martha didn't mind such intimate encounters. In fact she encourages it but this relationship is not healthy especially Jeff's shadowed look on his face. It was as if he was a zombie. Not at all his former self. _

_Something is wrong. _

_The last trial will determine the outcome of the whole trials. The trial of the heart is to test ones resolve when they dedicate themselves to the Order. This one will see if they truly have what it takes to the rise in the ranks. _

_As she watched Jeff go through with the trial something seemed to happen __that would forever shape Jeff's world. _

_He had collapsed under the strain of his own mental doing. _

_Shocked everyone began to run at Jeff at once till Martha held up her hand. They all seemed to stop execpt for Jack who did not care as she held Jeff. _

"_Jeff! Jeff!" she shouted. _

_Martha raced down towards him and grabbed his head. __Checking to see if he was still alive she found that he was but his mind was blocked somehow by something that she did not know. Parts of his brain were functioning in overload that normally would not be active. _

_Now she knows that something was wrong. _

"_Javik!" Martha shouted. _

_A few hours later found Jeff in the medical bay his mind slowly coming back into existence. _

"_Hows the head?" a slightly angry voice said. _

"_What happened?" Jeff said. _

"_You tell me after all your blood was filled with chemicals and your brain was on overload. Now you know the rules when it comes to that kind of crap during the trials!" Martha's voice was slightly raised but it held a lot of power with it. It was the voice that she used when she was angry or giving orders. _

_He cringed when he heard her speak to him of all people in that tone. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about grandma?" Jeff said. _

"_Really? Care to explain to me why there was traces of a very old form of ecstasy in your blood? And why are you using stimulant drugs combined with red sand?" Martha growled. _

"_Red Sand? Grandma you know that is not true I don't use red sand!" Jeff protested as he became fully awake. _

"_On the contrary Jeff your blood shows high concentrations of Venus's Kiss a very old and very potent form of Ecstasy drug used __in __the late 21__st__ century! __T__he drug was banned and later destroyed due to its hallucinogenic properties. That combined with Red Sand makes the perfect form of an hallucinogenic narcotic." Morgana's voice reigned on the comm. _

"_Are you stupid! You forfeited the trials because of your stupid pride! Now look at you recovering from a drug overdose because Javik's probes were too much for you. And what did he tell me was wrong? Your thoughts were not on the Order or the task ahead. It was how many times you were going to fuck Jenna! JENNA! __Your thoughts were not focused! All you were thinking about is Jenna your selfishness cost you the Trials!" Martha said each time Jeff had to sink lower and lower into the sheets until his face became angry. _

"_You know what _screw you!_ I don't need this bullshit! At least Jenna gave me the comfort I'd wanted! Let me be a man instead of a cripple! She understood me when no one else would! So fuck off GRANDMASTER!" he said _

_Those words stunned Martha to the core never in her one hundred and ninety years has anyone treated her that way. The only ones who did were her own daughters and her husband but that was a long time ago. Now however she was used to control but never like this. _

_The backhand came suddenly across Jeff's face so fast that he did not see it. Blood spurted from his mouth from his broken jaw and cheekbone. When he turned he found Martha's face filled with tears. _

"_You will have to wake up sometime Jeff and when you do you will realize that the ones who loved you the most were the ones you left behind," with a that Martha stood up and left the medical bay leaving a bleeding heap on the bed. _

_The doctors came rushing into the medical room to deal with the injured man as his grandmother walked out. _

_Later the next day found Jeff at Jenna's apartment again. They had just made love for the sixteenth time. _

"_Jeff?" Jenna asked. _

"_Yes," Jeff replied. _

"_You you love me?" Jenna asked. _

"_Yes," Jeff replied. _

"_Really?" Jenna asked. _

"_Yes with all my soul," Jeff said. _

"_Then do something for me," Jenna said. _

"_I'd do anything for you," Jeff replied. _

"_Come with me back to Earth," Jenna said. _

"_Really?" Jeff asked. _

"_Yes, come with me back to Earth and even though you've failed your trials we can be together for all our happy mortal days," she said laughing._

_Jeff laughed with her. _

"_There is one more thing I want you to do," she said. _

"_Anything," Jeff said. _

"_I want you to prove our love once and for all." __she said. _

"_Anything," Jeff replied his mind lost to her blue eyes. _

"_I want you to steal something for me," she said. _

"_Anything," Jeff replied. _

"_I want you to steal the most precious treasure your master has in her chambers," Jenna said. _

"_It is suicide to go into Martha's chambers and steal something from her." Jeff said. _

"_But you love me don't you?" Jenna said. _

"_Yes, more then anything," Jeff replied. _

_Jenna kissed him passionately, "Then you will steal your master's greatest treasure," _

"_If you say so my love anything for you," Jeff replied. _

_HOURS LATER_

_Jeff crept up the passage to Martha's chambers. The chambers themselves were full of images of different worlds. Architecture that would make one stand in the hallway for hours on end. But Jeff grew up in these halls so he knew every nook and cranny. _

_The door to Martha's cambers was decorated with a dragon in oriental design which made it easy for people to see Martha when they needed. Jeff was no different he was just praying that Martha was not home so he could steal something of value to Jenna. _

_It was here that Jeff opened to the door __slowly and poked his head in. _

_Martha was fast asleep in her dragon form as she always was with her tail curled in on herself. Her large majestic form glistened in the __light of the moon lamps as Jeff slowly made his way inside. He had to use his waterbending to strengthen his bones so he didn't have to wear his braces or his crutches. It took his concentration just to keep silent and upright. Martha shifted a bit and Jeff was still as he kept silent. Slowly he made his way over to Martha's desk to where she kept her personal stuff. There was nothing out of the ordinary to behold. _

_As he crept around the desk trying to find something of value. All he found were old books and sketchbooks nothing out of the ordinary for Jenna. He just was about to leave in disappointment when something caught his eye. _

_It was his grandmother's memory amulet right around the dragon's neck. Jeff knew he had to have it. __It was the one thing that was most precious to his grandmother and he had to have it for Jenna. Slowly he crept up to the dragon making sure to stay well out of range of the flailing whiskers. Smoke was rising from his grandmother's nostrils but her deep breathing allowed him to __sneak up to her to steal the jewel. _

_Knowing any closer would draw his grandmother's attention he reached over and slowly unfastened the jewel from around his grandmother's neck. Where her wings kept her head upright was a small dent enough for him to retrieve the jewel. He had to use his biotics in order to remove the jewel from her neck. Jeff slowly held on to the jewel as it shrank back into its original form in his hand. When it did he slowly crept out of the room. _

_When he did the door to the chamber closed and he heaved a sigh of relief. He began to make his way down the chamber hallways away from where his grandmother was sleeping. _

_When he crept__far enough away he heaved a sigh of relief as he entered one of the hallway bathrooms to retrieve his braces. Sitting down he released his hold on his biotics to allow him to relax. Then he reached over and grabbed his braces and crutches. When he was fully functional again he moved out of the bathroom and down the hallway. _

_It took him a while before he reached the entrance to the monastery with the two guards watching. He used his biotics to kill them before running off into the darkness of the night. _

_When he returned to New Bethlehem Jenna was waiting for him at the spaceport. The ship she was flying was a small transport vessel one for herself and her father plus him. Her father was waiting for them also when Jeff returned. He held up the necklace to her. _

"_What did you bring for me my love?" Jenna asked. _

"_I brought you the Grandmaster's memory stone created from her own memories it contains all the secrets of the Dragon Order," he said. _

_Jenna took the necklace from him and examined its clear crystal beauty. She could feel the power radiating off of the necklace. The essence of its majesty ringing in her ears. She then stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply. _

"_You have done well my love, come we must part before the dragon wakes," she said taking him with her. _

_The ride was slow as the ship rose up from the port and into open space. Jeff could feel his heart soar with the thought of flying away with his love. They made love in Jenna's cabin as they celebrated their way to Earth. _

_When they arrived Jenna and her father parted from the spaceport towards the awaiting skycar. The drive to the house was amazing to Jeff and not knowing it he stepped out onto the most gorgeous ocean view available. __The house was spectacular with the waves crashing below the cliffside and the birds soaring overhead. It was like looking into one of those old vids that he used to watch as a kid. _

"_Alright honey I am going to get our things taken care of so why don't you show Jeff to his room," Jenna's father said. _

"_Of course daddy," she said. _

_Jeff was caught staring when she walked up to him. Her sultry walk had made him hard instantly as he desired to be in her once again. They held each other a lot longer till at last she backed away from him when he heard a click of a gun. _

"_What is going on love?" Jeff asked. _

"_It seems as if you had proven yourself to be most valuable to bring me this very jewel," Jenna said holding it up and her voice was now different more metallic._

"_I don't understand? Why is your voice different?" Jeff's voice was now confused. _

"_You had outlived your usefullness to me," Jenna said her eyes began to glow. _

"_Jenna darling what is going on? Is this some sort of joke?" Jeff asked. _

"_Oh no, this is no joke love you had just given me the one thing that Cerberus was looking for...the dragon's treasure," Jenna said holding up Martha's necklace. _

"_but, what about our life together, our love?" he said_

"_All a lie...though I had to admit you are quite charming in bed," she said and the sound of gunfire could be heard when Jeff felt his chest explode from the bullet. _

_He instantly fell over the railing and towards the ocean below. _

"_So long apprentice..." he could hear Jenna say to him. _

END FLASHBACK OMEGA YEAR 2185

Jeff's eyes opened instantly at the realization and the familiarity of that voice...the same one he heard years ago.

"_Jenna!"_ he said

"Glad to know that you remembered me," Shepard said as she bound his hands and legs together and dragged him towards the skycar that was waiting for them.

"Let me go bitch!" Jeff shouted to her, but he already could feel his body growing sluggish from the needle that she had just injected him with. He felt himself get heavier and heavier as she continued to drag him along the street. People who passed him by barely noticed and ignored him having been used to this kind of thing on a daily basis.

When they neared the area where the skycars were located Shepard threw Jeff into the skycar without a care in the world. The sound of several more bones cracking made Jeff's eyes roll back in pain. She started the car and was flying off towards the space port.

When she got there she proceeded to drag Jeff down the ramps towards a small vessel just waiting for extraction. Jeff recognized it instantly as the same ship that he had boarded years ago when under Jenna's control. And now that he had time to think about it, it all made perfect sense now. All the times he screwed Jenna uncontrollably was not because he was in love with Jenna.

It was because he was under the influence of a Goa'uld queen.

Jeff felt her pull him but his mind was totally fogged by the time they neared the door to the main jetway. His mind started to go dark as the poison continued to take control of him blackening his senses and his biotics were locked so there was no way for him to call upon his biotics for help.

As Shepard dragged her quarry towards the door she hit the button that would open it.

What greeted her at the end of of the tunnel was the one face she thought she would never see again. Dark red eyes greeted her from under a black hood. Power radiated off of the shorter form in waves as Shepard felt the barely contained rage of the none other then the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon.

"Hello _Lilith!_" Martha said.

Shepard reeled back in shock, "How?" she asked

"When Jeff failed to report in I had a sneaking suspicion that it might be you. After all you did it once before ten years ago and now I'll finally have my revenge," Martha said and she stepped forward with power radiating from her as she came closer to Shepard.

Shepard/Lilith held Jeff in front of her.

"You think you can kill me dragon queen! I now have what is truly most precious to you...your grandson!" Shepard/Lilith said holding up Jeff so that Martha can see for herself.

"Joker!" another voice said and Shepard turned to find Miranda and Jacob along with Garrus behind her.

"Let him go Shepard!" Miranda said.

"You would betray Cerberus for this scum!" Shepard/Lilith said to Miranda while holding Jeff up for her to see.

"If you have the guts shoot him to get to me," Shepard said.

"I don't have to," Miranda said.

Before Shepard could say anything Martha appeared form the side in one sudden move and caught her by surprise. Using strength that she did not know the short girl to possess she forced her to let go of Jeff before sending a shock wave into her direction causing her to fly into the crowd.

"Get him to safety now!" Martha ordered Jacob and the dark skinned man rushed to help Jeff up and lifted him towards the nearest safe point.

Miranda and Garrus took cover as Shepard fired some shots at Martha but the woman was too quick. She ran as fast as she could she rushed the other only woman only to miss.

"You think you can get away from me coward!" Shepard shouted. She sent lighting in the direction that Martha had taken.

Martha was faster as she leaped over the seats and landed on the ground with a backwards flip.

Shepard then pulled something out of her pocket and to Martha's shock it was a lightsaber. And not just any lightsaber...

It was _Vanessa's _lightsaber.

Martha growled low in her throat...how dare she!

"You stolen that from my daughter's grave!" Martha said her eyes began to glow a deep red color.

"Actually I'd stolen it from the very temple you once called home before we burned it to the ground. The one that was at her grave was a replica: the one I replaced." Shepard said her metallic voice was ringing with laughter.

Martha growled low in her throat again this time the ground began to shake from her anger.

"_Grandma don't_," a whispered voice said in the dragon language.

Martha turned to find Jeff barely able to keep his eyes open when he looked at her, "_Please don't kill Shepard she is important to me, please." _he begged.

Martha's eyes softened for a bit, "_Don't worry I wont kill her just the monster that has taken over her body_," Martha said.

"_Thank you,"_ Jeff said before falling limp once again.

Shepard then began firing both biotics and gunshots at Jacob only to have it blocked by a barrier. Martha charged Shepard only to have her dodge the charge with her own biotics. Lightsaber activated she tried to take a shot at Martha only to have Martha block it with her hand. Normally unless you are a very high ranking Order of the Dragon member blocking a lightsaber with your hand is dangerous since the lightsaber can cut through anything of any material. But learning to block with your hand is one of the things you learn when learning how to firebend. Martha was no exception seeing as she is the most powerful biotic in the galaxy.

Eyes now blazing bright red she slams her fist into Shepard/Lilith causing her to fly back sever dozen feet. The impact would have killed most people instantly but due to the implants in Shepard's body she was built stronger then ever. Martha made short work of the time needed as she charged again. Shepard/Lilith tried to fight back with the lightsaber parrying every blow Martha made with her own.

The Goa'uld queen was formidable and combined with Commander Shepard's N7 training she was nearly unstoppable.

Nearly is the word.

Martha was relentless as she and Lilith parried blow after blow trashing Omega's docking bays causing people to run away in fear. Martha came charging with her lightsaber drawn and the battle became all the more intense as she parried every blow that Lilith made to her. Martha had to remember that she is not trying to kill this woman because her grandson demanded it.

She was trying to kill the creature that this woman has in her body.

The very being that ruined the relationship she had with her grandson and adopted daughter.

And she was going to burn in fire!

Martha pushed back again and this time Lilith was ready as she vaulted over the blast and back into the fray with bullets flying. Taking out her pistol she opened fire on Martha only to have it blocked by a barrier and then with her lightsaber. Martha then activated the other side of her lightsaber turning it into a saber staff. Having a longer weapon she parried with the Goa'uld for a while power radiating off the two of them.

"Thanks to Cerberus I have been upgraded," Lilith said.

"You mean your _Host_ has been upgraded," Martha growled and headbutted the woman in the face.

Red blood began to spill as her synthetic skin began to open revealing the cybernetics underneath. Growling in frustration and anger she charged Martha only for Martha to disappear before her eyes.

"What the? Still up to your tricks bitch!" Lilith shouted.

"Not on your life Lilith," Martha said and did a series of moves that stopped the vanguard cold.

"What?" Lilith shouted as she tried to move.

"You think you can get away with what you did bitch. This time it is I who have the upper hand," Martha said as she moved her hands around like a puppeteer. Lilith was caught doing the same as she tried to move but found herself trapped in Martha's grasp.

"What the fuck! How are you doing this bitch!" she shouted.

"My dirty little secret," Martha said and used her ability to force Lilith to the ground. Blue light flashed from Shepard's body but Martha held her down sweat pouring from her face as she used only a fraction of her power to pin the Goa'uld Queen.

Miranda ran up with a collar and clamped it around Lilith's neck. She was now cut off from her biotics.

Martha then put the woman in stasis making her unable to move nor talk as she carefully wrapped some steel rods around Lilith's body.

"Hurry now we need to get her to the medical bay for extraction before she kills off the host," Martha said to Miranda who quickly put a specially made sedative into Lilith's arm. The woman fell unconscious as Martha lifted her up with her biotics while Jacob lifted Jeff the same way.

Carrying them out the group managed to head back to the Normandy but not before encountering Aria and her goons.

"I figured that was you making all the racket," Aria said her arms crossed.

"Yes, well can't help it going head to head with the famous Commander Shepard," Martha said holding up her daughter's lightsaber, "And I get to finally get back some stolen property," with that she began to walk out.

"Well just leave me to clean up the mess why don't you," Aria said.

"You rule Omega it is part of your job your majesty," Martha mocked as they walked away towards the docking bay of the Normandy.

Aria was left behind as they made their way towards the ship but to Martha it was as close to going home as anything else minus the upgrades.

They raced Jeff into the medical ward to help with dealing with the poison and Martha's face was that of hopelessness. It was a specially made poison for biotics especially members of the Dragon Order. Shepard was taken to the brig where specially made restraints were there.

"Grandma?" a voice said this one sounded curt and angry.

"Jacqueline," Martha replied though there was a hitch to her voice. The others noticed it as they backed off to give the two women time to stare each other down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"To save Jeff, Shepard and you and...to finally tell you the truth,"

TBC


	21. Chapter 20: Inception

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 20: Inception**

NORMANDY SR-2 MEDICAL BAY YEAR 2185

Green eyes slowly opened and Jeff found himself once again in the medical bay of the Normandy.

"Ah shit what happened now?" he asked

"You should ask me that question, _Joker,_" a familiar voice said and Joker's eyes lit up in alarm as he turned to find none other then Martha sitting down on the bed opposite of him.

"Grandma! But? How?" he asked.

"Miranda invited me, said I have to do a bit of pest control with a couple of your people. But other then that I wanted to see you badly Jeff," Martha said

"So you can kill me?" he demanded becoming fully awake.

"No so I can say I am so sorry," was the whisper.

Jeff finally looked at Martha and found to his shock that she was crying!

The great immortal dragon queen. The Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon was crying! She was holding onto a lightsaber and crying before him. Slowly he tried to get out of bed to offer her some comfort but his legs protested because they were in casts.

In fact most of his body was in a cast.

"Grandma why are you sorry? What are you sorry for?" Jeff asked confused.

"For you feeling like I was going to murder you all those years ago," Martha admitted

Now Jeff understood.

All those years he had been on the run from Martha's wrath. All those years of fearing her retribution for his thievery and his breaking the sacred taboo. He thought that Martha was chasing him around to kill him, but the whole time she wanted his forgiveness! Why?

"Why? I'd stole from you, and broken a sacred taboo. I'd forfeited my trials grandma why are you begging _me_ for forgiveness?" Jeff asked.

"For not saving you sooner. For not being with you when you needed me the most, for failing to realize sooner what that bitch made you do. For not going after you and freeing you of her control sooner...what kind of a grandmother am I to do such a thing," Martha cried.

Jeff felt along his neck for the collar and found it gone. He then used his biotics to sit himself up slowly and then using a technique he learned form Martha when he was young he felt along the tendencies of her mind. She was indeed sad and sorry and the colors of her mind can't hide her true feelings.

She was happy that he was alive and well. As he had gone through her memories of what happened after he'd left he suddenly came across a few memories.

"Jack became a criminal because of _me?_" Jeff asked.

Martha nodded tears still brimming her eyes. Jeff sent a tendril of thought in the form of a hug.

"She blames me for your disappearance; said I was too harsh on you. That you had isolated yourself because I had impacted on your disease. She had hated me ever since. I had cried for days when she left in anger. It was just after the Alliance had found you floating in the ocean. I tried to get to you but they won't let me said that this was not my jurisdiction. Steven tried to help me but in the end I could do nothing. Not without tearing the planet apart." Martha said.

Jeff wanted to cry now and he felt tears build up in his eyes. All these years...all these years his grandmother wanted to help him and he shoved all of her attempts to help him back in her face. He turned his back on her when she wanted to help him overcome his problems. What kind of grandson was he to do that to the woman who took him in when his parents died and raised him as her own. She taught him everything he needed to know about technology and life in general, but all he did was shove it back in her face. He now felt stupid for doing such a thing to this woman right here. When he looked into her reddish brown orbs he finally stared to see the true age of those eyes. The years of regret and longing and the ache in her heart when he ran off with her memory stone.

Of course she was angry...just not at him.

"_You knew?_" Jeff asked in Dragon.

"_Only suspicions, when I grew worried when you came out of that bathroom. At first I thought it was because you forgotten to use protection but after smelling the scent of the female I knew something was wrong, but I foolishly dismissed it as pheromones from her perfume. So I thought it was some sort of Asari perfume but after your trials the analysis came in from Morgana. It was the same pheromones that a Goa'uld queen would use on her victims before she extracts their DNA for her offspring," _Martha replied in Dragon.

"_Extracts their DNA?" _Jeff asked.

"_A Goa'uld queen needs the DNA of the host species in order to adapt her larva for future implantation. She already has the DNA of the female, but she needs the sperm of the male in order to fully adapt her children to their hosts. When she took you Jeff into that bathroom I never knew who she was at the time. I thought she was a horny woman looking for some equally horny male to fulfill her deep desires. And being apprenticed to the Grandmaster sure as hell raised your social status up a bit amongst the locals,_" Martha joked.

"_Hey how was I supposed to know that when you scare them off remember,"_ Jeff said and mentally made an image of him crossing his arms since he could not at the moment.

"_Well I hate to admit it but I try not to be scary. My problem is I am always going to be a scary person,"_ Martha said wiping her tears with her arm.

"_So when were you sure I was under her influence?_" Jeff asked.

"_When you ran off,_" Martha whispered.

She had tears in her eyes again, "_Jack grew angry that you left and blamed me. Said that we probably had a fight over what happened at the trials and that I was pushing you too hard. Said that I was pushing everyone too hard and that I should lighten up. She was very upset with me. The next day I found her stuff gone with an angry note saying that she can't be around people who were cruel to even their own children. I'd searched the stars for years trying to find you both. I used every contact I knew to find you but you were gone...both of you," _Martha had tears build up again.

"_I've never knew what happened except that I was so angry at that queen for destroying my family that I had to do something about it. So I went searching...trying to find her and make her pay for what she did to you and to Jack." _Martha said.

"_What of Jack? Why did she think that way of me?_" Jeff asked.

"_Jeff, Jack loves you like a brother always had. You are the world to her and saving her from Cerberus was the most important thing to her. You were her world Jeff; her elder brother, her family. You up and leaving her like that tore her apart. In fact when she tried to contact you, you never responded. She didn't even come to me instead she wanted to find you and ask you what was going on. All she got was a slap to the face by Jenna. Of course being a teenager she never reasoned that I never knew what was going on just that I was to blame," _Martha said.

"_Jack ran away because of a misunderstanding?_" Jeff said.

"_Yes, she was only 14 at the time Jeff you should know this. She is at that age where she was starting to push the boundaries of adulthood. When she saw the pillar of her world suddenly run off with that trash she went berserk. She destroyed much of her room and other things before running off. I fear I have failed as a mother and a grandmother," _at this last statement there was the sound of smashing glass and Jeff turned to find Jack standing there at the door of the medical ward.

"_You didn't fail grandma...I failed to deal with it like I should have done. I failed you, I'm sorry," _Jack said as she slowly entered the room.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be a better parent or grandparent..." _Martha was stopped from her depressed triad when Jack crossed into the room and hugged her tightly. The sounds of sobs could be heard from her as she held her close.

"_I'm sorry grandma...I'm so sorry!"_ she cried and Martha held her close. Her own tears staining Jack's jacket and she leaned closer to Jeff's bed to let him put his one good arm around them in a hug. All Martha could do right now was cry into her children's embrace.

Unnoticed by the family was Thane who shared a small smile on his face to see the family together again.

After a few minutes of crying with relief the family was once again separated and peering at each other. All three of them had mist covering their eyes.

"Oh by the Gods and spirits of all species I've missed you both," Martha said holding them both at arms length.

"I never knew grandma, I've always thought that you'd been the one to make Jeff run. But after everything that's happened and all that I've seen I...I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Jack said.

"How much have you heard?" Martha asked.

"Everything," Jack replied.

Martha sighed her hair falling into her face as she brushed it away, "So you know what really happened," she said.

"Yeah I know now what really happened especially what happened to Shepard," Jack said.

"So why am I in bandages instead of in a water tank?" Jeff asked.

"You were poisoned with a specially made toxin that turned your bones to liquid. It was a venom that the queens are notorious for. They use that to kill their victims and their hosts when making an escape. After I found out that you had left I did a search for Jenna and found her body dissolved on Ilium." Martha replied.

"I had to make a DNA analysis with Normandy's biological detection systems to make sure that it was her and not some clone. Turns out it was her and her blood was laced with a poison that I later identified as a specially made toxin that dissolves the body from the inside. My investigation ran cold till I started to dig a little deeper into Jenna's past. Turns out she was no daughter of a dignitary she was a street prostitute from Omega. Apparently there were women who had gone missing on Omega a lot of them human. So when digging deeper and thanks to Aria's help I managed to find out that the Goa'uld was looking for an ideal host. When she found her she quickly subdued a man with similar features to play as her father and infiltrated Eden Prime. I should have seen this sooner! I was a fool to let history repeat itself," Martha growled low in her throat.

Jeff put a hand on Martha's forearm, "Don't blame yourself grandma she was a slippery bitch and you got this time," Jeff said.

"Yeah and she almost killed you again in the process. It was with luck that she did not realize your worth the first time. Now however I fear that the Illusive Man knows who you are," Martha said.

"So that is why I am in casts and not in a bubble of water? Because of this poison?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, it will take a while for the bones to grow back. The casts I created myself using a calcium based mineral found here on Omega. There is water inside that would allow the body to reabsorb the lost calcium and use it to regrow your bones. It is not a cure for Vrolik's so you will still have the disease, but you will not be a Hanar either," Martha joke.

"Thanks grandma," Jeff replied.

"Now what are you going to do grandma? Commander Shepard is now that bitches victim and she might do the same thing," Jack said.

"No she won't," Martha said.

"How'd you know?" Jack asked

"Because I am going to make sure she doesn't. Have Thane prepare this room we are going to do a mind immersion and I will need your help Jeff to do so. Thane had told me of your bond with Commander Shepard and frankly that would make my job a lot easier." Martha said getting up.

"How?" Jack asked.

"I will explain it when we get everything ready. Right now the medical bay is our best option it is reinforced to withstand a lot of power just in case. Cerberus was well prepared for this kind of trauma," Martha said.

"Who else should be apart of this?" Jack asked.

"I will ask the other biotics for their help as well. We will need barriers to hold Shepard in place while I immerse myself in her mind. Jeff being partially bonded to her will be the anchor and my guide into Shepard's counciousness. But before we do that I will discuss it with Miranda and set things up for the immersion," Martha said finally getting up and cleaning herself up with the nearby sink.

"You should some rest grandma you look exhausted," Jack said.

"Oh I will, you can find me in the hanger all this emotional stuff has worn me out." Martha said leaving them alone.

Jeff turned to look at Jack who had a sad look on her face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Jack replied.

"_Why didn't you tell me that you and grandma had a fight?" _Jeff asked in dragon.

Jack looked down, "_I didn't want you to know. I thought she was the one that drove you away. I thought you guys had a big huge fight or something and that you would come back after a few hours of cooling off like you normally would. But you didn't and when I went to investigate I found you gone with all your stuff and Morgana told me that you left the planet. I was so mad at grandma at the time thinking that you left because of what happened that I destroyed my room and left Skyrim. When EDI shown me the file of what happened that day with an exchange from Morgana I realized that...I had been wrong. Grandma needed me and I left her alone. She should not have been left alone like that," _Jack said.

"_I know and I am just as at fault as you are. We both should have known better," _Jeff replied.

"_You were under the influence of the Goa'uld Queen you would not have known!" _Jack said.

"_I should have pleaded my case! I should have returned to Skyrim to plead my case to the elders. I should have known better! In fact with that artificial intelligence and Javik's mind skills they would have known the truth but I was a coward. I joined the Alliance by falsifying my credentials so they never knew I was a member of the Order. Only Admiral Hackett knew since he was close friends with grandma and Captain Anderson. I am just at fault as you are Jack so don't just blame yourself. I let my guard down and look at what happened," _Jeff said.

Jack looked down she knew she was just as at fault as Jeff. They both looked around the medical bay towards the windows. There they saw Thane interacting with Kasumi.

"If it wasn't for this crew then I would have truly been alone. Shepard taught me that years ago." Jeff said.

"Really?" Jack said.

"Yeah that is why I love her so much," Jeff replied.

"So you do love her," a new voice said and Jeff turned to Thane who was at the door.

"I've prepared the area that you need for extraction, but the grandmaster is too exhausted to perform the ritual so I let her rest for now. As for you two I would suggest the same as the eldest currently on duty I have noticed that your family has finally been restored," Thane said.

"Yeah it has been a rough ten years," Jack said.

"Quite Jacqueline, you should have come to us first then this event would not have happened." Thane said scolding.

"I know that now," Jack said.

"You both had put the grandmaster into such an array that we had to force her to take a leave of absence to recover. She spent every credit she had to find you both and find out why you turned your backs on her. Only to find out much later that Jeff enrolled in the Alliance and Jack became a criminal. That broke her heart to see two of her finest students and her children by extension go off on their own so soon. Not everyone passes the trials the first time and I myself had taken it two to three times before I finally passed but this...it tore her to shreds," he said.

Both looked down to the floor but Thane was not done yet.

"Both of your realize that had you been my children I would have punished you both for your unsullied actions towards the Grandmaster. Your disrespect alone would have caused you to be exiled for a time. But seeing as you had already suffered the punishment I don't see why any further punishment should be necessary." Thane then moved in towards Jack his aura appeared powerful but gentle at the same time.

Jack bowed low to show respect but Jeff being in his condition could only look down and away from Thane.

"Since you both now feel sorry for what you had done to both the Order and your grandmother, it would be best that you both give me a hand with preparing the Medical bay for when the grandmaster performs her extraction," he said.

They had resigned to help Thane out with what he would do to prepare the room. Jeff being restrained to the bed was forced only to watch as they set up the candles. Using biotics and metal bending both Jack and Thane moved things out of the way so they can make ready for the initial contact with Shepard. Dr. Chakwas was surprised when she returned for her shift to find her room transformed into some sort of Buddhist Ceremonial Chamber.

There was candles that lit the room around where a mat was placed on the floor and a bucket of water was right beside it.

"What is going on here?" Chakwas asked.

"We are preparing the room for extraction. The candles are used to help the extractor focus on extracting the Goa'uld Qeen." Thane explained

"Why my medical bay?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

"It is the ideal place for the extraction for it is reinforced just in case of a biotic fallout and because Shepard's room is too close to the outer haul. This way if there are any complications we have the equipment to deal with it. It was one of the reasons why we remodeled the Normandy's medical bay. Even all the other rooms including Miranda's was retrofitted for when we go into the Omega 4 relay. This ship is as close as we can get to the original Normandy as possible. The perfect mobile platform. Mordin seems to love the fact he can do whatever he wants now so watchout for that one," said Thane with a smile.

"Yes, I've noticed though he has been a big help now that he has been moved to the medical bay," Chakwas said looking outside the window at Mordin who was eating some Salarian food. She then got up and looked at the monitor towards the hangar bay to see the sleeping dragon curled up on itself. Never in all her years in the Alliance Navy had she experienced a creature of legend even on board the Normandy.

"She normally sleeps like that doc," Jeff said from his bed.

"Does she always sleep as a dragon?" Chakwas asked.

"Yeah, she rarely sleeps as a human anymore it brings too much pain," Jeff replied.

"I see, two hundred years of living will do that to you," she replied before turning the monitor off.

"The Grandmaster has waited years for this moment to be reunited with her family once again," Thane said.

EIGHT HOURS LATER

Martha walked into the medical bay her poise was sure and her face looked a little more rested and clean. She wore the same clothes she wore the day she came onboard the ship with a sleeveless tunic, and tight breeches. Her saberstaff at her side along with a katana strapped to her back. She walked like a true warrior of the Dragon Order. The other Cerberus crew memebers watched as Martha came up to the platform where they had to drag Shepard kicking and screaming into the medical bay.

The Goa'uld Queen could not move since she was incased in ice and metal, but her biotics tried to flare only to be stopped by the collar.

"Place her here," Martha said.

Shepard was placed right in the center of the ring where there was a bed with a hole for the head at one side. Martha lowered Shepard there and then bound her hands and feet. Freeing her from the icy bounds she then turned towards the others.

"What I am about to do is very dangerous that is why I am the only one who has the knowledge to do this. I do not share this likely because it would destroy any lesser mind should this be done wrong. A Goa'uld Queen is a dangerous foe one that must be destroyed from within. I have imprisoned her to the point where she can't use her venom to hurt anyone else. Commander Shepard being her host would kill her if she tries to use her venom on herself. I know that deep within the bowels of her mind the real Commander is likely trapped against her will by Lilith. I will do what is necessary to free her from that abomination." Martha said.

"How do you know the name of the queen grandma?" asked Jack.

"Simple I recognized her handy work from fifty years ago when she was first created to take me down." Martha said.

She walked closer to where Shepard's scar was visible for everyone to see. Martha then started stripping the commander to nothing but a naked doll on the table.

"For this to proceed she must be nude or else it would be messy," Martha said then turned to Jeff.

"Jeff, Thane told me of your bond with the Commander is it true?" Martha asked.

Jeff turned away before nodding, "It is not a true bond but it is there I can feel her and see her in my dreams." Jeff said.

"Show me," Martha said and she touched her fingers to Jeff's forehead allowing herself to see all of the dream. When she released him she finally understood.

"_Tsaheylu," _Martha hissed and Jeff looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Alright that actually makes my job easier," Martha said smiling grimly.

"How does that make your job easier grandma?" Jeff asked and Martha smiled.

"Now I don't have to force my way into Commander Shepard's mind. You already have the back door. I am just going to use it," Martha replied.

"Back door?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, the mind has many layers and the deeper you go. The more time seems to have past when only a fraction of a second happens in the real world. It is called Inception and it takes many years to master. Those without experience in mind healing would end up trapped in the patient's mind or worse. It is kind of what the Asari use when they join minds with another person. The only difference is that the Asari only scratch the surface of what a person's mind really is. They can see into some of the layers not all of them. It took me years to master this technique and even still if you want to learn how to help someone you have to take the initiative to learn how to do it. You have to dive deep into their minds to see everything there is to know about them. A Goa'uld Queen exploits this and uses it to her advantage when taking over a host. She takes the consciousness of the host and buries them so deep within their minds that you have go to the deepest darkest parts to find the person you seek and bring them to the surface. Sometimes I arrive too late to help them and other times I managed to save them. From what you are telling me Jeff in your dream we don't have much time left. If Commander Shepard has any chance of staying sane we have to find her and defeat the creature who put her there." Martha said and her hand started to glow blue as she scanned the Commander's body.

"The Queen Lilith is the first Goa'uld Queen designed to take over my body and use me to create an army of super parasites. Well when the Illusive Man had captured me and tried to implant her. She was damaged by my own blood and biotics. I was too powerful for her and she became insane. Her primary objective was to take control of me so that way Cerberus could learn my secrets. What they found out was that when you mess with an Immortal you are messing with powers you are not supposed to mess with. Lilith afterward became obsessed with trying to take me down since she can't command me. She wanted me for herself so that way her brood can have the blood of an immortal in their veins. Well she found out the hard way what happens to those who mess with me." Martha said.

"You were lucky Lilith you managed to elude me for years and slipped up ten years ago on Eden Prime. Now you fucked up more then anything when you messed with my grandson again. Now I am going to rip you apart piece by piece till there is nothing in your parasitic body that remains after this." Martha said.

"Go ahead kill me! I will kill Commander Shepard along with me and your precious grandson will be without his mate for all time," with that Lilith laughed and continued laughing until Martha stabbed her blue lit hand into the back of Commander Shepard as if it were water.

"The only one who is going to die you filthy parasite is **YOU!**" Martha roared as her eyes glowed red.

Jeff's eyes began to glow at the same time as Martha's and together they plunged into the mind of Commander Shepard.

SHEPARD'S MIND

There was darkness at first the fog of nothingness that comes from someone's mind when they are in the dark.

"Where are we?" Jeff asked.

"We are in the mind of Maria Shepard," Martha replied.

"How?" Jeff asked.

"Your bond," Martha said.

"Oh," Jeff replied.

"We are at the surface right now where only fleeting thoughts are found. The most meaningless and simple thoughts are found here," Martha said.

"Oh," Jeff said seeing the darkness around them.

Then Martha began to glow and he could see her glowing with her biotics blazing. He decided to follow suit glowing as well. To his surprise he was naked while his grandmother was in her dragon form.

"How come I am naked?" he asked

"You have to think your clothes are on you that is how the mind works," Martha said.

"Oh," with that Jeff through of his Cerberus uniform and his braces.

He then looked down and found that he was indeed dressed and fully clothed. He was floating when Martha came and scooped him up and placed him on her back.

"So what now?" Jeff asked.

"Now we find the real Commander Shepard," it was disturbing to see the dragon's mouth move as she spoke. Jeff was used to her telepathic abilities.

He held on as Martha flapped her wings and began to fly through the darkness. With each flap he felt himself go deeper and deeper into something. It felt like he was diving into the depths of the ocean with things moving in front of him.

"They are fleeting thoughts ignore them," Martha said

It seemed like they were going down deeper till an image began to make itself known.

"What is this?" Jeff asked.

"This is Shepard's most recent memories," Martha said

To Jeff's astonishment it was the Citadel when they returned to it after two years. Only they are flying in space with no space ship to surround them in. The ships flew past them with no problems as if they weren't there. Jeff held onto Martha's feathered ridge as they neared the wards. Now that he was seeing it without the help of the Normandy everything looked so different.

As he traveled on the dragon's back it feels almost like a fairy tale. To fly with a creature of myth into an unknown world.

"Focus Jeff don't lose yourself now or we will never get to the deepest parts of Shepard's mind," Martha said.

As they drew nearer to the nearest airlock suddenly the ground shifted into something like the Presidium. The flowers and the trees here that are immaculate with the Keepers going their way and everyone paying respects to nothing. Martha flew over them following the traffic.

"So how do we go deeper into Shepard's mind?" Jeff asked

"We must find a conduit that will take us down. It can be anything from a skycar to a person walking." Martha said as she banked to avoid a car.

"Ok, anything that strikes out from the ordinary got it," Jeff said as he looked around.

There was skycars everywhere and they all were doing what they normally do on the Citadel going in circles around the Presidium or going into the tunnels that led to the Wards. He thought he had lost hope when he spotted something kind of off about one of the tunnels.

"Grandma down there!" he pointed to the tunnel and Martha turned her head to see where he was pointing.

There on the far left of where they were circling was a large tunnel that the skycars were going down in. It was one of the tunnels that led to the wards. This one was labeled Shalta Ward and dove right into it.

As soon as they dove into it the scene changed to that of a jungle somewhere.

"Where are we?" Jeff asked as they flew down through the clouds. The door behind them was gone replaced by nothing but clouds.

"We are in another layer of the mind this one appears to be a jungle world of sorts," Martha replied as they flew over the trees.

The trees were of various colors. Colors that Jeff did not recognize as ones from Earth. In fact they looks surprisingly like those found on the Prothean worlds. In fact this one was just as deserted as...

"Ilos!" Jeff said as they flew through the ruins.

"Ilos?" Martha asked.

"This place this is Ilos I remember it because we came here to fight Saren two years ago," Jeff replied as they flew around a building.

It was the largest building around and this one Jeff clearly remembers since he had to drop Shepard right on top of Saren two years prior. The door was massive when Martha landed right in front of it but it was shut like before.

"Fuck! How do we get in!" Jeff said as they scoured the area around it.

"Jeff what do you remember Shepard did before she went in?" Martha asked.

"I remember she had to fight a bunch of Geth to get in here...uuummmm...wait! I remember her saying something about an elevator! That's it! An elevator that activated a lock on the door," he said as he leaped off the dragon and used airbending to cushion his fall.

"We have to find the door and the way in can you handle that Jeff?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," I can," Jeff replied.

"Good lead the way," Martha said.

"Alright," Jeff replied.

He hobbled along trying to remember what he had seen through the suit feeds. He walked around a corner trying to find the elevator that would take them down to the main security area. The dragon kept watch for any mental defenses that Shepard might have and from the looks of it she had plenty.

Gunfire sounded as Geth stormed into the area. Martha unleashed a full plume of flame at them while Jeff hurried towards the elevator door on the far side of the building and opened it. Martha swatted some Geth with her tail before Jeff could get her into the elevator. When they gotten in and down the shaft Jeff felt squished under the dragon's body weight. When the doors opened again Martha took the lead burning or freezing anyone in the way while Jeff looked for the controls. When he found them he activated them and hurried back to Martha who then took the elevator back to the main floor.

The door opened in front of them leading down a long tunnel. Martha helped him back onto her back and they hurried down the tunnel seeing all the life pods waiting for them to open again. Seeing as the tunnel was too small for them to fly through Martha took off running while Jeff held on. She barreled through the many Geth in her way. When the way became wide enough Martha took to the air once again and Jeff found himself hurled through the tunnel and towards a large chamber filled with Geth and what appears to be a small mass relay.

Martha wasted no time getting to it before they where hauled into another area of Shepard's mind.

This time they found themselves over another planet this one much like Ilos only this one was more coniferous. It was another world totally different then the one they had just left. It was then that Jeff saw for the first time the creatures that came from this world.

"What the fuck!" Jeff said as Martha roared a challenge.

"This is not from Shepard's mind!" Martha said as she blew flame at a nearby drone.

"What is...the beacon!" Jeff said realizing that part of Shepard's mind contains remnants of the Protheans so this must be from the Protheans themselves.

Martha wasted no time attacking the defenses of Shepard's mind as they came at her. Jeff held on as his grandmother gained speed and attacked mouth agape. He could feel the lightning before it struck at the defenses the Collectors struck at her. Martha was strong and yet the defenses of the Collectors were stronger as they hit her again and again. Jeff decided to join in casting lighting of his own from his hands.

"I will keep the Collectors busy just look for a way out!" Martha shouted at him before dodging yet another strike by the Collectors.

Jeff had to look really hard to find what they were looking for when a booming noise filled the skies. His heart sank when a Reaper showed up and began firing on them.

"Fuck!" Martha shouted as she dodged the blast. Jeff held on as he searched for a way out and it was hard to do that and defend yourself at the same time.

Jeff nearly had his head taken out by the Reaper when he spotted it just beyond the Reaper there was a beacon of some sort.

"There!" he shouted and pointed to the hole.

Martha dove for the hole the Reaper opened fire on her and she dodged with all the speed she could pull off. Breaking the sound barrier in real life could have killed Jeff but he was well prepared for this one as he put up a barrier just in case. The Reaper released its spores of fighters at them and Martha was trying her best to dodge them all. Several of them eventually hit her forcing her to land just a ways off from the beacon.

"Grandma! Are you alright?" Jeff asked as he raced towards the dragon.

"I am fine Jeff but you might want to head for cover...or create your own cover for I am about to show this son of a bitch what happens when you piss off the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon!" Martha had flames coming out of her mouth at this time. Jeff knew from experience what happens when his grandmother was pissed. Jeff hobbled as fast as he could, even doing a few biotic jumps to a hiding spot just out of range of what his grandmother was about to do.

The Reaper charged up his ray towards Martha, but the dragon was too quick and he saw the blue lightning snake across her dorsal feathers like lightning rods. When the Reaper unleashed its power at Martha the dragon unleashed her own causing massive shockwaves across the cityscape towards the Reaper. Jeff had to hold on to the ground as hard as he could with his earthbending to prevent himself from being thrown and being crushed by buildings.

The massive beam cut through the Reaper's firepower with some difficulty before hitting the Reaper square in the beam's source.

The scream that followed however was not from the Reaper at all. Rather it was the familiar scream of the Goa'uld Queen.

"**You won't get Commander Shepard she belongs to me****!**" the Reaper screamed.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Martha shouted and let loose a volley of white hot fire right in the face of the Reaper.

The sound of a Reaper in pain was music to Jeff's ears as the creature exploded in a ball of blue flames and white lightning. Martha's roar filled the skies as she came down to pick up Jeff. Jeff using his biotics races forward and off a ledge so that Martha can catch him. Taking off with him Martha made for the beam of light in the distance.

"Alright Jeff this is it! If the Goa'uld Queen was watching that beacon then we are almost there. That light will take us the deepest part of Shepard's mind where her consciousness is at. So be ready for the fight of your existence," she said and Jeff nodded, "What happens if we both fail?" "Then the both of us will be nothing more then vegetables for the rest of our lives. We can't let her win Jeff, Commander Shepard's existence is at stake!" Martha said and Jeff held on to her tighter as the dragon disappeared into the beam of light.

SHEPARD'S POINT OF VIEW.

Commander Maria Shepard had been fighting this monster for years now. The same thing happened day after day for how long she does not know.

Every time she goes and looks for food that creature shows up. It was a routine mission on this unknown planet and suddenly radio with the Normandy went dead. Shepard feared the Collectors were behind this as she readied her now beaten up old Mattock Assault Riffle. She was lucky she found it on the corpse of some soldier. They fought well against the Collectors but against this monster well it ain't happening.

Again and again she tried to radio Joker and the others but things ended up gone. Only about a year ago that she found the remains of the Normandy. Its smoking ruin with corpses lying all across the landscape had reminded her desperately of Akuze. That memory will never leave Shepard no matter what. She was trying to find a way to get away from the Thresher Maw when it appeared out of nowhere even on solid rock!

That creature came charging at Shepard at high speeds killing off the remains of the colonists before turning its eyes to Shepard. The many eyes of a Thresher Maw was more grotesque then anything Shepard had seen. It was also filled with a madness that one does not associate with Thresher Maws. Shepard was tired and sore from all the running and fighting she had to endure for nearly four years in this hell hole. The whole time she had no radio no backup no help from anyone. All those that tried to help were dead and all the colonists were killed and eaten up by the Thresher Maw.

Shepard felt the ground rumble once again and she tried to get up but her badly damaged leg was protesting yet again. She had broken it a week ago when the Thresher attacked her while she was sleeping. It cornered her in one of the buildings causing it to land on her leg. The resulting crack! had shattered her knee and forced her to hobble around worse then Joker!

Joker oh how she misses him the most.

His laugh, his smile, his kiss.

That last part had Shepard reaching to her lips and feeling where he had kissed her all those years ago. Who would have thought that the crippled ornate pilot of the Normandy was the long lost Dragon Prince of Skyrim. That is what they called him on Earth and at N7 training camp. The great descended of the legendary immortal Martha Kahalewai herself. The most powerful biotic in the galaxy and leader of the legendary Order of the Dragon. Her prince charming was nothing more then a crippled man with a huge secret.

Well too bad he is dead like anyone else.

Her heart ached to hold him again. His rotting corpse on the Normandy tore her apart. That creature took great pleasure in desecrating his grave and melting his remains into nothing but goo before devouring him and every other corpse on the Normandy.

She hated that creature with ever fiber of her being.

She wanted revenge for what it did to Joker and the rest of the crew. She wanted it gone but with what?

She had nothing to fight it with but an assault rifle that has seen better days, and it looks like it was about to give up on her at any moment. Then Thresher Maw came at her hard and she fought to get out of the way. Her infected leg full of gangrene and infection has slowed her down to the point where she can't fight any more. It smashed a few pieces of rock forcing her to fall down a steep hill into one of the valley's below.

Crying out in pain Shepard fought to stay alive this long and she spied the monster above her. It burst out of the hillside like an angry creature from hell. Shepard tried to fight it but her assault rifle had been lost and she is no longer armed.

That was her last weapon of defense.

This was Akuze all over again. In the smoking ruins of this city she is now ready to die with honor against this foe.

She will not run from it either.

She would join Joker in death with honor.

She stared at it as it opened its maw at her ready to devour her.

"Shepard!" someone shouted and Shepard turned her head to see a ghost of her past coming out of the smoke towards her.

"Joker?"

"SHEPARD!"

The voice kept getting closer and Shepard found the urge to scream out at him, "JOKER!" with tears in her eyes.

"Shepard!" footsteps could be heard throughout the smoke and out came Jeff in all his glory. He hobbled over to her and held her.

The kiss that followed was one of relief and reunion.

Only for it to be shattered by the sound of a Thresher Maw ready to strike, "**Oh how touching! The reunion of two star crossed lovers! ****I feel so thrilled to see the Prince of Dragons coming all the way into the deepest part of Shepard's Mind to protect his future queen how touching"** the grotesque creature called.

"It talks!" Shepard recoiled back.

"That is not a Thresher Maw Shepard that is a Goa'uld Queen the worst sort of parasite you've ever met. Remember those vids where a parasite takes over your body and controls you...well she is it!" Jeff said just as the Thresher struck down on them. Jeff grabbed Shepard and leaped away just in time.

"How can you do that?" Shepard asked.

"One this is your mind and two I used my biotics," Jeff replied

"My mind?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, you are trapped in your own mind this is not real!" Jeff said as he leaped away from a stream of acid.

"Then if this is not real then why does it hurt so much?" Shepard asked.

"Because **She** made it that way," Jeff said and used Earthbending to stop another stream of acid from coming down on them.

"Then how did you get here then? I saw your corpse on the Normandy...or is that not real either?" Shepard said.

"It is not real, I've seen the wreckage it is not real. Everyone is still alive and are waiting for you." Jeff replied back.

"Oh my god then what is that thing trying to kill me? And how long have I been out of it?" Shepard asked.

"As for your second question it has been a couple of weeks. As for that thing; it is a Goa'uld Queen created by the Illusive Man to control you in case you decide to leave Cerberus," Jeff said and miscalculated his next jump.

The Thresher Maw had managed to hit him with some acid and a tentacle at the same time.

"JOKER!" Shepard called to him as he fell with her on top of him.

"**Looks like you will be joining your family soon little Dragon Prince! I would love to see the look of horror on your friends face when you go into a coma and die with your warrior princess. Oh this will be sweet!"**__The Thresher said as it reared its head for the kill.

Trapped in front of a boulder they were ready for the end.

Until an ear piercing scream filled the smoke filled skies above them.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDSON YOU SLIMEY, SLITHERING OVERGROWN PARASITIC **BITCH!**" A deep and shrilling voice said.

The Thresher Maw looked up and around trying to find the voice. It could not find anything at first.

Then from the direction of the sun a black shadow came streaking towards her. In all her glory a mighty black dragon came down with talons extended and ready. Spitting acid the Thresher tried to fight off the Dragon, but the dragon had the advantage of being in the air. Picking up the thresher from its head like what a hawk would do to a snake the Dragon pulled on the monster. The Thresher Maw tried to fight the dragon but the dragon had its talons in the head of the creature as it pulled and pulled till at last the entire length of the monster was freed from the ground.

"Go get that bitch Grandma!" Jeff yelled.

"Grandma?" Shepard asked from their hiding spot.

"Yeah we had to find my grandmother she was the only one who can help fight a Goa'uld Queen. Oh and her name is Lilith," Jeff smirked when Shepard hit him playfully.

MARTHA'S POINT OF VIEW

Lilith is now free from her hiding place but Martha was not done with her yet. The dragon lifted her into the sky and dropped her towards some buildings hoping to impale her on them. They worked as the Thresher fought to free herself from the confines of the building.

Slowly black blood began to ooze as Lilith freed herself from the building with her acid. Roaring in rage she charged the dragon and caught her by the throat. Martha struggled to free herself from the Thresher as it wrapped itself around her trying to consume her.

"I don't think so bitch!" Martha said as she used her biotics to electrocute the Thresher.

Lilith screamed when she was fed several million volts of electricity. Feeling her grip loosen Martha wrenched herself free of Lilith's hold and grabbed her head with her talons. The Thresher tried to free herself from the dragon's grip, but even her tail could not help her from Martha. The dragon Grandmaster knew all too well how to fight real Thresher Maws and held the head pinned under her talons while she attacked the main nervous center which would normally account for the brain. She attacked and using her wings for balance pecked at the casing like a bird would do. Using her hardened snout she smashed her way into the head while Lilith struggled to free herself from Martha's hold.

Sharp blades suddenly stabbed the immortal causing her to scream as they pierce her hide. Acid poured from them to kill her but she burned it away with a mouth full of fire. Her whiskers flayed as they released arc after arc of electricity. Lilith bashed her body this way and that trying to get Martha off but the dragon queen held.

Martha burned and pecked till at last the bone began to give way towards the metal interior. Taking a good grip with her jaws she tore into the circuitry of the monster and ripped it out of her head. Lilith screamed as she saw the innards of herself being thrown about.

MEANWHILE

Shepard could not believe her eyes as she watched Martha being stabbed by the Thresher Maw and then ripping out its brains in retaliation. The Thresher Lilith screamed in agony trying to get the Dragon off of her. Martha wasted no time in tearing out circuits and veins trying to kill the creature. Burning into her body with white hot fire the dragon did not stop in the least.

Shepard was mesmerized by the ferocity of the Dragon Grandmaster and Joker's Grandmother. Speaking of Joker he held on to her tightly and she him. They watched as the Thresher tried to fight her way out only to meet her end in the claws of Martha Kahalewai's Dragon form. Martha burned her till there was nothing left and the Goa'uld Queen felt herself burn into ash screaming the entire time.

When the ash vanished Martha was left floating up in the sky her wings pulsing to stay aloft. The dragon gently landed on the ground her wounds bleeding profusely. Slowly they began to heal into nothing more then new skin.

It was also then that the ground started to rumble.

"Oh shit! What is happening?" Shepard said as Jeff rushed her up and they began to run.

"The dream is collapsing!" Jeff shouted as he began to run with Shepard leading the way. Since he is too slow to run fast enough the ground nearly collapsed on him. Shepard using the last ounce of strength tried to help him. They ran under a building that was starting to collapse on top of them.

Till a pair of talons came out of the sky and picked them both up at the same time.

The weight of the world suddenly left him as Jeff looked up at his grandmother. Martha scooped them both up and is now pumping her wings as hard as she could to get airborne. They were flying away from the burned out buildings and towards the rising moon hopefully they can get somewhere safe while the dream collapses around them. While this was going on he looked at the other talon that held Shepard and found her to be asleep. The fighting between herself and the Goa'uld Queen had finally tired her out and due to exhaustion had passed out safely tucked in Martha's talon.

"Where are we going Grandma?" Jeff asked.

"Someplace where she can heal before we make our way back to the real world," Martha said.

"Alright any ideas as to how we can do that?" Jeff asked.

"You have to trust me," with that Martha's face vanished in the clouds and Jeff was left to wonder how his grandmother knew such things.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21: Healing Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 21: Healing Dreams**

Shepard opened her eyes to see clouds around her. There was nothing but clouds and the sound of the wind around her. The light of the moons of this world had shown brightly around her. And as she tried to mentally filter her ears of all the wind the sound of song filled her ears.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warriors heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient __Nord art,_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes."_

The song was soothing to Shepard's ears as she was carried across the clouds. She could feel herself safely protected in the talons of something...then the events of the day before came crashing into her. The Thresher Maw, the Dragon, Joker...JOKER!

She frantically looked for him only to briefly see him sleeping soundly in the other talon completely comfortable with the dragon.

The dragon?

The song continued to play across Shepard's ears.

"_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes."_

"_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come."_

Now Shepard is starting to like this song. It was a lullaby of some sort soothing and relaxing as she watched the Dragon carry them through the clouds far, far away from the blood and gore of the city and the ruins of the Normandy. The song shifted to a language that she could not understand but remembered form when she first met the dragon.

"_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"_

That last part of the song was more energetic then anything else and Shepard liked it. She settled down enough to listen in to the singing of the dragon as it sang the phrase over and over again. It was soothing as she found herself floating even higher then before. The song rained in her head as she saw the world pass below her. She so wanted to hold Joker for this moment but he was just as tired as she was.

"You have been through a lot Commander Shepard," a voice said and Shepard looked up at the leg that was holding her.

"Yeah, more then one lifetime I bet," she replied.

"You held out this long against a Goa'uld Queen I commend you. Not many of your status have ever done that in a long time." Martha replied.

"Really? I thought there weren't others," Shepard asked.

"No, the only one who resisted was me everyone else either died or would have gone mad if I had not helped them." Martha said.

"So where are you taking us?" Shepard asked.

"Another part of your mind. You have been trapped here for so long that if I were to take you back to the conscious world then you would risk becoming amnesic permanently," Martha replied.

"Really? I did not know that part," Shepard replied.

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way. Lilith was the first Goa'uld Queen to ever be created by Cerberus nearly fifty years ago," Martha said.

"Fifty years! You are that old?" Shepard asked.

"I am only two hundred and three years of age which is far too old for a human," Martha replied.

"_Two hundred and three?!_ Joker wasn't kidding when he said that you were old," Shepard replied.

Martha gave a haunting laugh. The dragon's rumbling woke up Jeff who was sleeping soundly.

"Mmm, Grandma where are we?" he asked his eyes bleary from all the commotion.

"We are almost to our destination a neutral ground where we can rest after dealing with that bitch." Martha replied.

The first light of dawn began to break in the sky of this dream world the mountains ahead of Shepard were glowing with the morning light. Martha headed directly towards them, and Shepard recognized them instantly.

"Those are the mountains on Akuze! I remember them!" she shouted.

"Your deepest memories are found at this layer of your mind Shepard. They form the emphasis of your dreams...or nightmares. The Goa'uld Queen feeds off your nightmares making you relive them day after day so that you don't remember them as dreams anymore. They become part of your reality until you finally recognize them as dreams." Martha replied.

"What happened on Akuze exactly minus the official stuff," Jeff asked as they neared the tallest peak.

It was an old volcano where a forest was growing within. The strangely shaped trees looked ancient as Martha headed towards the southern end of the caldera. There was a small grassy plain field that was the size of two football fields.

Banking the dragon made her landing there. Opening her wings to its fullest she landed with a soft thud releasing both Shepard and Jeff before landing. Going on all fours the dragon turned towards her quarry, "We shall rest here until Commander Shepard is fully healed then we shall withdraw from her mind back into the real world." Martha said.

"Won't everyone get worried?" Jeff asked.

"No, what just resided here took several days when it actually took a fraction of a second in the real world. The amount of time needed to help the Commander heal will be equal to about a few minutes in the real world. Here in the dream world of the subconscious it may take weeks to a few months." she said settling down.

"Really? Like why is this place in my dreams?" Shepard asked

"Because Commander the events that shape our lives are embedded deep within our memories they form the basis of our dreams," Martha replied

"So how did you and Jeff get in here...wait scratch that you are the almighty Grandmaster of the Dragon Order. You probably knew how to meld into ones mind like an Asari," Shepard replied.

"Unfortunately it is not as easy at it seems. If it wasn't for Jeff's bond with you I would not have gotten to you in time," Martha replied back.

"Bond?" Shepard asked.

"You willingly gave yourself to him and your biotics harmonized with his. In our Order such a bond should not be ignored," Martha said.

"When did this happen? What does it do?" Shepard asked.

"It happened when you both opened yourselves up fully to one another say...a first kiss," Martha replied.

Shepard then remembered the Sinead Concert on Ilium. How Jeff showed her how to dance for the first time even though it was not full on dancing. And then that magical moment when their lips touched. She put her fingers to her lips when she remembered that. She also remembered when their biotics flared during the concert right before the attack.

"That biotic flare was the bond?" she asked Martha.

The dragon cocked her head at her, "No that was the recognition of each other's biotics. The bond would start when you recognized your love for one another. If I heard the story right you saved his life," Martha laughed.

"I would have done the same for others Jeff is not the only one," Shepard said feeling offended.

"Yet you saved his life by giving yours. If that is not the start of a bond of love then when did it start?" Martha inquired.

"Why would you want to know?" Shepard said.

"Because she is my grandmother and as much as I wish she would but out of this one I think she earned the right to know," Jeff said speaking up for the first time.

He hobbled over to the two, "Maria I fell for you when we were still on the SR-1. You were the only one who ever talked to me other then Alenko. Even then Alenko only talks small talk if it has to do with the job. You, you wanted to talk about my life, but I was forced to lie to you to cover my ass. It hurt, but I could not expose myself to you without fear of you turning me in to the Alliance Brass. You see Dragons are not allowed to be part of the Alliance. We are considered too dangerous to be part of the Alliance and our biotics can tear people to pieces if we are not careful. Yet at the same time they wanted their biotics to train with us so that they can learn control without the cost of implanting an amp. But look at that happening. They don't want their soldiers to spend years training so they dropped it. When you came to talk to me every time on the SR-1 I felt special. I thought at first I could just be your friend; keep my distance from you. But then slowly over time I started to have these thoughts about you, dreams. Then that day that you died. It was like my life was torn from me and I was living as a shadow. Then when they brought you back I wanted to tell you so badly but...I couldn't so here I am with you telling the truth and fearing the repercussions. Miranda and the others already know who I really am so you can trust them. And I think the Illusive Man is on everyone's shit list right now," Jeff said blushing.

Maria Shepard had listened to Jeff's tale and did not hesitate when he finished to rush up to him and kiss him passionately. He kissed her back with equal amount of fire in his lips until they both came up for air.

"And here I thought you just wanted to get into my pants," she joked.

A rumble stopped them from going further and they turned to Martha who was watching them with amusement on her face. "It would seem as if I was right all along. A strong bond has formed between two star crossed lovers," she said.

Jeff flipped her the bird and Shepard now heard for the first time a dragon laugh. With her whiskers flying around her head Martha gave a deep and throaty laugh exposing all of her very large teeth. Her forked tongue dancing in her mouth as she laughed and her forelimbs which were also her wings also rattled with her laughter. The two held on to each other as Shepard struggled to walk on her bad leg.

"Lets see if we can do something about your leg eh," Martha said and picked Shepard up with her mouth and carried her to a cave that was on the ledge of the caldera. Where the cliffs started the cave was exactly as Shepard remembered it minus the girl who saved her life. When Martha placed her in a pool of ice cold water from the cave.

"What are you doing? You're going to give me Hyperthermia!" Shepard complained.

"The ice will numb the pain and the water will heal the wound. The minerals in the water will help in the healing process of rebuilding your leg." Martha said and her eyes began to glow as she waved her whiskers around.

Shepard was shocked as the water began to pull her under and submerged her within its depths. To her shock she found that she could breathe under the water as she felt her mind begin to drift once more into darkness.

Jeff sat on a nearby rock when his grandmother emerged from the cave into the sunlight. The dragon looked exhausted as she slumped down next to her grandson.

"The merge is taking a toll on you huh grandma," Jeff asked.

"Fighting this queen has taken a toll on me but it has to be done. Just the journey here alone was taxing enough. Fighting Lilith was the worst fight I've ever fought against a Goa'uld Queen. Since she is the first she is the most powerful of all the queens and hopefully the last." Martha said.

Jeff looked down towards the ground and was shocked to feel someone's head nudge under his arm. He lifted it instinctively to allow Martha to ease under it. The dragon looked at him dead on red meeting green for the first time in years. Looking away Jeff instinctively began to stroke the dragon's head crest. The feathers were soft to the touch as he stroked them.

"I missed you grandma. I guess it was tough living out there without you to help me," Jeff said.

"What's done is done Jeff. We all made choices we regret in our lifetimes and we just have to make due with what happened and move on. Hell, you know how many times I've wanted to return to the land of my birth and try to kill myself? How many times I've wanted to die? Well if it wasn't for Vanessa I would have done so after my husband died." Martha explained.

"Vanessa?" Jeff asked.

"Your direct ancestor Vanessa Makekai Stene my youngest daughter," Martha said.

"You said that I was just like her how so?" Jeff asked.

"Well just like you she had Vroliks Syndrome as well and she was as stubborn as you are," Martha teased.

"Then how did she have kids then if she had the same problems as me? Artificial Insemination?" Jeff asked.

"No, she had sex just like any other person just she had to use different techniques to do it," Martha winked at him.

Jeff blushed at the embarrassing comment, "I guess I deserved that one," he said.

"Yes you did it has been many years since I could tease you and now is my time for payback," Martha said as she gave him a nuzzle with her snout.

"You know I will always love you Jeff just like Jack loves you as well," Martha replied.

"I know," Jeff replied.

"You know I will want to see you happy and it looks like that day has finally come," Martha said lifting her head from his embrace to look at the cave.

"You mean Shepard?" he said.

"Yes, you love her I can tell Jeff and there is no denying it," Martha said.

Jeff sighed as he leaned into Martha's side, "So when do we go back to reality?" he asks.

"When Commander Shepard is fully healed from her ordeal. The pool will help her regain what was destroyed by the Goa'uld Queen and when she emerges from the pool she will be as she was before infestation. All the memories she had before the queen took over will be intact also. So she will also remember that kiss," Martha said looking Jeff in the eye.

"She loves you very much Jeff I can tell. It is not the lust that came with your status. I saw that much into her heart. I approve in your choice of a mate," Martha rumbled with laughter.

Jeff hand to laugh at that comment and then yawned.

"You should get some rest," Martha said.

"Hey Grandma can you sing for me like when I was a kid? I know it is silly and childish but...I miss your voice," Jeff said as he slowly settled himself on a pile of earth that he made soft and comfortable for himself as he settled down against Martha.

"Very well," Martha said, "What would you like me to sing?" she asked.

"The old song you sang for me before bed about the dragonborn," he asked.

Smiling Martha began to beat her tail on the ground for the rhythm while she began to sing her voice echoed across the caldera.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warriors heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. _

_The dragons, the dragons have shadowed the sun._

_beware, beware the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn__'__s come._

_A battle, a battle brought on dragon wing,_

_Not far, not far the __D__ragonborn comes_

_and all will be measured both coward and king_

_I know, I know the __D__ragonborn comes._

_Together through snowfall and sorrow we stride,_

_for now, for now the Dragonborn comes._

_Until we next meet under Sovngarde skies_

_Hurrah, hurrah the dragonborn comes _

_I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes._

_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"_

When Martha was finished she looked down at Jeff to see him fast asleep. Martha then laid her head next to his and allowed his body to lean into her soft feathers so that he can be more comfortable. The dragon then laid one wing out so that he can remain dry and sheltered incase of any rain. Her body heat would keep him warm as she laid her whiskers down to rest. Her last thoughts were of what they were going to do once they gotten back to reality.

MEANWHILE

Maria Shepard floated in the water waiting and healing. She could feel her body floating there in the water while her mind was blank. The water was slowly healing her wounds just like before. She could hear the voice of Joker's grandmother singing in the distance. The song filled her as she was feeling the water flow through her cleansing her of any impurities. The memories of before when she first was in this cave filled her mind as she recalled being rescued by the colonists...or did she?

_AKUZE YEAR 2177_

_The Thresher Maws came out of nowhere and there was suddenly gunfire in all directions. _

_There was gunfire in all directions as people began to panic. The Fifty Marines who were camped out on the Akuze colony suddenly found themselves surrounded by the monsters. Running for their lives the marines tried to provide cover fire for their fellows only to find them gone and eaten by the creatures. __Private Maria Shepard ran for her life while one Thresher Maw was chasing her. It emerged from underground ever few seconds but she kept running. __The sound of gunfire filled the skies as artillery exploded around her. _

_Leaping over fallen comrades and debris Maria ran for her life. The creature still after her as it dug underground. She had only seconds to get away when something emerged from the ground flying her at least several hundred feet away. _

_When she landed she was in a world of pain as her back crashed into a rock face. Getting up she realized that it was solid stone and the creature could not get to her there. Running across it as fast as she could she threw a grenade at where the creature emerged. The resulting explosion could be heard around her as she kept running. Climbing up to the top of the rocks she thought she was safe. _

_Then suddenly the ground exploded around her and __the Thresher appeared before her in all its terrible glory. Shepard tried to climb down but it's acid had penetrated through her shields and onto her armor melting right through to her exposed flesh. Screaming in agony Shepard tried to get away from the creature but the acid had eaten most of her organs and she felt herself slowly start to disolve under the acid. Realizing what she needs to do she rolled down the rocky slope into the dirt to try and avert the acid. When she did she only realized that her vital organs were now exposed and hanging out from her body. Feeling sluggish and slowly losing blood through the non-catheterized arteries she was starting to see spots from her vision. _

_Dragging herself towards the rockface once again she was ready for the Thresher when it came down to consume her. _

_What she did not count on was the ear piercing scream and the creature that came from the sky._

_The creature was fast as __it__ descended upon the Thresher Maw and digging its talons into its flesh. __The creature thrashed trying to dislodge the creature from it. And for an instant Shepard thought that the creature looked like a big black dragon. Then as the memory played even more she realized for the first time that it was a dragon. It breathed fire right into the hide of the Thresher Maw and broke into the hard protective shell that protects the central nervous system and began to consume its flesh while it was still alive. _

_Shepard watched in fascination as the dragon consumed the Thresher Maw taking its flesh and devouring it. Like a hawk on a snake the Dragon gorged itself on the flesh. All the while Shepard felt herself slowly fading until she fell towards the ground with no life left to live for. _

_The next thing Shepard remembers was waking up in a cave. The walls of the cave were slick with water and a fire was burning just off to her right. Lighting was flashing outside and the cave making it hard for anyone to work if they were still alive. _

_She could hear singing coming from near the fire where she was currently resting. _

_It was the same song she had heard before. _

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warriors heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. _

_The dragons, the dragons have shadowed the sun._

_beware, beware the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn__'__s come._

_A battle, a battle brought on dragon wing,_

_Not far, not far the __D__ragonborn comes_

_and all will be measured both coward and king_

_I know, I know the __D__ragonborn comes._

_Together through snowfall and sorrow we stride,_

_for now, for now the Dragonborn comes._

_Until we next meet under Sovngarde skies_

_Hurrah, hurrah the dragonborn comes _

_I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes._

_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"_

_Shepard listened to the song as it was being sung. Who ever was working had a lovely voice. It was female that much she can tell. Not overly high but just enough not to be shrilly. The song echoed across the cave and when Shepard tried to move all she could do was groan. _

"_Ah you are awake," a voice said. _

_Shepard looked up to see the owner of the voice. A young woman slightly older then her with dark raven black hair that went to her shoulder. The hair was curly in a natural way not like those in the vids. She wore a threadbare shirt with equally threadbare jeans. All of them hung loosely around her body. Her dark orbs for eyes shown brightly at her as she came near her...wait did her eyes shine red?_

_The woman came to her with a bowl in her hands. _

"_Here drink, it is fresh water from the mountain springs," the woman said. _

_Shepard took some sips __from the bowl. The water was the best tasting she had ever tasted. _

"_Thanks," Shepard croaked. She tried to sit up but she didn't have the strength to so the woman helped her lean against the wall. _

"_How did I get here?" Shepard asked. _

"_I brought you here," the woman replied. _

"_I thought..." she looked down to see that instead of torn flesh from the __Thresher Maw's acid there was flawless skin with a few scars. _

"_The Thresher Maw had nearly killed you. The dragon that f__l__ew in had saved you so I brought you here." __the woman said. _

"_Dragon?" Shepard tried to get the idea grasped around her head. _

"_That flying creature that killed the Thresher Maw. I saw it tear into the monster and then I noticed that you were down there. So I brought you here and healed you," the woman said. _

"_Thanks I guess," Shepard said. _

Shepard's eyes opened with a start and she realized that she was underwater. Rushing to the surface she gasped for air as she hauled herself out of the pool that she was in.

"Careful Shepard," Jeff said as he helped her out of the water.

Maria Shepard rose out of the icy cold water drenched and naked that much she could tell. When she put her feet down to her surprise she could feel her left leg. Looking down her leg was healed! The gangrene was gone and she could walk on her leg. Looking at her hands there was no sign of the Thresher Maw. Her body in fact has hardly any scars at all as if the flesh had healed. All signs of infection were also gone.

She was healed of all her ailments including those brought on by sickness in the past few years.

"When did I lose my clothes?" she asked.

"Grandma made me remove them, said it was the help with the healing. Look I did not touch you ok...not with a dragon breathing down your neck." Jeff replied.

"Ok, so what now?" Shepard replied.

"Now we head back towards the surface and to the real world." Martha said.

"Right we have a galaxy to save," Shepard said.

"Good now get dressed we have a lot of ground to cover," Martha said.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

During the events taking place in Shepard's mind only a few minutes had passed in the real world. Everyone watched in awe as Martha and then Jeff had suddenly lit up with power as the dragon grandmaster jabbed her hand into Shepard's backside. The woman was glowing with power as she pulsed throughout the ship. Several systems sparked but held as she did so.

"Wow I'd never figured Martha to be _that_ powerful," said Jacob.

"The woman is two hundred years old if she is not that powerful then what then?" Jack snorted.

"Martha has had much experience in dealing with this kind of thing," Thane said noticing the light from the woman's eyes glow brighter.

Then when the five minute mark came the hand came out and the light faded. In Martha's hand was a struggling Goa'uld Queen. And the light that shown in Martha's eyes was that of cold hard fury.

Jeff had also woken up along with Shepard both of them looking a lot more tired then they really were.

"Shepard!" Grunt was the first one to say something as the young Krogan charged up to Shepard and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

Shocked Shepard hugged the Krogan back while Garrus was next along with Tali and Dr. Chakwas. Soon the others also hugged Shepard or shook her hands.

All except two.

When the hugging and tears of joy ended Shepard turned towards Martha and Jeff. Martha then looked at the struggling Goa'uld queen and with a flick of her hand lit the creature on fire till it burned into nothing but ash. Looking at the creature and then at Martha. Her eyes widened when she saw Martha for the first time.

"You're...You?...I thought...?" Shepard could not get the words out.

"That I was a dragon in real life?" Martha said with amusement.

"Well...yeah I guess I should have expected you to be human," Shepard said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed a lot of people think that." Martha replied.

"So what do we do now? We are on to the Illusive Man but what about the mission?" Miranda asked.

"We continue with the mission but this time we are doing it right. We need to build our resources and our ship. I am guessing that is what you have been doing Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, the ship has been retrofitted and I have the reports if you want to look at them," she said.

"What about supplies?" Shepard asked.

"That Queen has forbidden us from getting any supplies and I don't trust Omega," Miranda said.

"Don't worry I have to stop at the Citadel anyways so we shall head there to get supplies and then deal with a few problems before we head through the relay," Shepard said.

Miranda saluted and headed off to make preparations.

"Glad to have you back Shepard," Jacob said saluting and headed towards his station.

"Alright people we have work to do I am sure the Dragon Order has made the modifications to the ship EDI so now how far are we till we are ready to move out?" Shepard asked.

"All work is about 99% complete Shepard all that has to be finished is the new communications array. That would take about an hour and then you can plot a course to the Citadel," EDI replied.

"Good now I have to see what damage that parasite has done to my ship," Shepard said as she slowly started to get up only to nearly fall flat on her face.

Fast hands quickly caught her and she looked up to Martha as she gingerly set Shepard back on the bed.

"One thing at a time commander you need to rest. Your body has to readjust to your brain again and that would take a few hours." she said.

"By the way where is Joker?" asked Shepard.

"Sleeping right beside you, the journey into your mind has wore him out since it is his first time. So you should rest while you can I will fly the ship when it's ready." Martha said.

"You fly?" Shepard asked.

"You do remember that I am the pilot of the Original Normandy and thus this ship should not be any different," Martha said smiling as she and the others slowly walked out to leave Shepard alone with Dr. Chakwas and Thane who was cleaning up the mess on the floor. Jeff slept soundly on the bed next to her and she slowly reached out her hand to take his and fell into a dreamless sleep.

MEANWHILE

Martha walked towards the cockpit of the ship amazed that the ship matched most of the Original Normandy's layout minus a bit of features. She opened the door and was met by a wide cockpit just like in the original.

"Nice very nice," she said as she moved in to take a seat in Jeff's chair.

"Oh leather I like this!" Martha said easing her way into the cockpit and doing a diagnostics on the systems of the ship.

"Hmm standard Cerberus protocols on decryption and analysis eh? Hmm we have to see about that," Martha said and she pulled out an OSD.

"What are you uploading into my databanks?" EDI popped beside Martha.

"Some upgraded decrytion data along with some upgrades to antivirus and cyberwarfare sweeps. These should come in handy with you EDI as they are made by Morgana my artificial intellegence onboard the Original Normandy." Martha said and loaded them into EDI's systems.

"Scanning...upload complete the data you sent me will prove very useful when combating Reaper technology and when dealing with the Collectors in the future. The Anitvirus programs you have installed will also prove useful in detecting any unwanted software. Thank you for the upgrade," EDI said.

"No problem I figure that my grandson would want the best protection possible when facing the Collectors." Martha said.

She then did a further analysis of the systems of the ship making sure to delete any unwanted programs such as the Illusive Man's monitoring spyware and improved some of the systems that were already in place such as life support for both Thane and Grunt.

"Martha the technicians informed me that the last of the retrofits are done to the ship and we are now ready to set course to the Citadel," EDI said over the intercom.

"Alright I will start to head out now thank you," Martha said

MEDICAL WARD

Shepard woke to the sound of beeping and she looked over to see Dr. Chakwas finishing some tests on her.

"How is it going doc?" Shepard asked.

"It is going to be fine, you and Jeff have suffered the after effects of a mind merge. Though I am more familiar with Asari performing the act never had I encountered a human doing it." The doctor said.

"Are we in FTL?" another voice said groggily.

"Good morning to you too Jeff." Dr. Chakwas said happily as she helped Jeff up to a sitting position.

"How long was I out?" Jeff asked.

"You had been out for seven hours and we are nearing the Mass Relay that would take us to the Citadel." Dr. Chakwas replied.

"What? Who is piloting the ship?" Jeff suddenly gotten up from where he was and nearly toppled over.

"Why Martha of course, she volunteered to pilot while you were recovering," Dr. Chakwas replied.

"Really? Oh man this is bad then she will make fun of my piloting skills for sure," Jeff said.

"_Not really from what I have seen on your records you are an excellent pilot Jeff more so then I have expected. A more worthy pilot to the Normandy especially this one with its leather seats. Really Cerberus knows how to take care of its people," _Martha's voice drifted over the Comm system.

"Oh ha ha grandma," Jeff replied.

"So since she is piloting the ship what will Joker do in the mean time?" Shepard asked.

"Well he could for starters get something to eat since he hasn't eaten anything for a few hours. He is a biotic after all and all biotics need fuel." Dr. Chakwas replied.

"Well lets eat then Joker," Shepard said happily.

They ate in silence as they were both very hungry after their fight with the Goa'uld Queen. The meager rations they had eaten was all they could get. The meal was not the best since it was nothing but rations but Gardner tried. They continued to eat about three bowls of the stuff till they could not eat anymore. When they were done they went towards the bridge where Martha was busy piloting the ship.

When they entered Jeff could see his grandmother busy monitoring systems and doing calculations like she used to do on the Original Normandy.

"Grandma?" Jeff asked.

"Ah feeling better Jeff that experience must have wore you out some," Martha said not even turning around.

"How is it that you have access to Cerberus's systems?" Shepard asked.

"This is my ship...or at least the design of this ship since I own the original. The SR-1 belonged to the Alliance and the Hierarchy which is based off this design but the original belongs to me. So the systems on this ship are similar but not as advanced. So it was duck soup to me to pilot it," Martha said turning around and facing them finally.

"Duck soup?" Shepard asked.

"It is a saying from when I was younger. It means it's child's play basically," Martha replied.

"Oh," Shepard replied.

"Since you are up and about Jeff I think it is time for you to relinquish your piloting skills once more. I already have the coordinates implanted into the system already and we should be in the Widow Nebula in about seven hours," Martha said.

"Alright so what are you going to do in the meantime?" Jeff asked.

"I have to speak to Commander Shepard for a moment and then I will rest in the cargo hold," Martha replied.

Nodding without complaint Jeff resumed his post at the pilots seat while both Martha and Shepard headed towards Shepard's quarters where they will find some privacy from prying ears.

Jeff meanwhile headed back into his chair in the cockpit and began to do a systems check to see what his grandmother had one. What surprised him was the improvements she made to the systems.

"EDI can you tell me what my grandmother has done to the Normandy's systems?" Jeff asked.

"Martha had improved much of the Normandy's weapons, cyber-warfare, and life support systems. She even upgraded the engines and power output and has given me a more advanced antivirus and antispyware programs. With them I had found over 4,000 spyware programs in my systems courtesy of Cerberus and had taken them out of the system. She also helped me in locating all the listening devices around the ship so that the Illusive man has no access to any of the Normandy's systems. We are currently headed towards the Citadel for much needed supplies and to deal with any personal problems before we head out through the Omega 4 relay." EDI said.

"Gee thanks EDI nice one going there. Remind me to have you move faster now that we are no longer in danger of the Collector Ship ok." Jeff said.

MEANWHILE

"What do you wish to speak to me about Martha?" Shepard said as the door closed behind them.

Martha spent her time looking around the room and the fish tank. When she was done she turned towards Commander Shepard again.

"Commander I am sure you have questions you would like to ask me?" Martha said getting down to the point.

"When I was in that pond on Akuze a few years ago that was you that saved me wasn't it?" she asked.

"It was," Martha replied.

"So all this time you were the one who saved me. Why were you on Akuze all those years ago anyway?" Shepard had to ask.

"Even though I spent every waking hour trying to find Jeff and Jack all those years ago I still had a duty to the Order. It was on Akuze that we had a lead to some Cerberus Activities. One of our contacts had informed us that the colony went silent, and that Cerberus was to blame. I wanted to make sure that nothing else happened so when I investigated I found to my horror that they had used the colony to study the thresher maws. Angered I wanted to kill every last one of those monsters. I turned into my dragon form and flew around the area of the colony looking for survivors." Martha took a deep breath as tears fell from her eyes.

"That is where I found the bodies of the marines at the camp. Flying over them I wanted to scream in rage at the monsters for devouring them. It was then that I saw evidence that Cerberus was in charge of the Threshers. When I landed I found a transceiver on a dead Maw that the soldiers had managed to kill. I was then attacked by another one but luckily for me I was able to kill it. I really hate being in their stomachs it makes mine curl every time." Martha said.

"Wait? You had been eaten by a Thresher Maw before?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah it had not been very pleasant mind you, but I had been there before," Martha said.

"Ouch," Shepard replied.

"Well you get used to it until you find that Thresher Maw meat is actually quite nutritious. But when I was eating it is when I saw you for the first time dying and covered in blood and acid. I just knew that there was something about you that I could not place. It was a feeling of sorts so I picked you up and took you to that cave. You were already dead when I picked you up but still I took you to that cave. There was at least one life I could save. The others were not salvageable because due to the maw acid. But you were and I was thankful I could save one life. When you awoke you told me your name and rank which I found funny. I could not tell the truth to you so I told you I was a colonist that survived out in the wilderness where the Maws could not get me. When you were recovering I killed off the rest of the maws and called in the Alliance. They found you in the cave and took you away." Martha said.

"So it was you I should thank," Shepard said.

Martha only shrugged, "We all have our secrets Commander. Would you have accepted my grandson if he told you that he was my decedent?"

Shepard had to think about it then she nodded, "Yes, I would have still accepted him it was one of the reasons why I love him." she said

Martha looked into her eyes for a second making Shepard nervous before nodding, "That is good to know Shepard," Martha said and she started to head out.

"That is what you wanted to discuss with me?" Shepard asked.

"No, the other thing I wanted to ask is that I accompany you through the Omega 4 Relay. I've been there before and came back safe and sound so I know how to navigate through it," Martha said.

"Wait? You've been there?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, and that is one of the things I wanted to get on the Citadel. I have a contact there that can give us something that will make sure we don't end up in that junk yard before the main base. The Illusive Man wanted to give you an IFF from a derelict Reaper but I know better then to trust him. So I will give you one of ours as a gift as long as I accompany you through the Omega 4. Besides there is some business I needed to discuss with the locals on the other side. The Republic of the Ancients would like to also have a word with you once the Collectors have been dealt with," Martha said.

"Ok this is all new to me," Shepard said.

"Jeff knows who they are, hell look at my second in Command he is the one who you will get a heart attack with," Martha smirked as she headed towards the door.

"So where are you going to stay since you are now part of the crew?" Shepard asked.

"I will be in the main hanger there is a lot of catching up to do with my two wayward grandchildren," Martha said smiling as she walked out.

Shepard could only nod at this when the time comes.

TBC

**Ok I admit this was sort of a filler chapter. I had gotten it from playing the first Mass Effect game and then watching Inception with my boyfriend. The Goa'uld of course you know is from the Stargate T.V. Series but I twisted it to make them more like the Yeerks from Animorphs and the Aliens Face suckers from the movie Aliens. A lot of stuff being added to this. **

**I did not explain it before so I will explain it now before I get people any more confused. The Original Normandy that Martha and then Shepard mentioned is not the SR-1 it is the ship that was in the story "Flight of the Normandy," the same ship that time traveled into the past and was rebuilt by the Watchers. **

**T****he SR-1 in this story was based off the Normandy that was found at the bottom of the Marianas Trench on Earth in Flight of the Normandy. The design was altered by both human and Turian scientists trying to unlock some of the secrets to the Normandy's technology. In this story the Normandy that Martha uses is known as the Normandy SR-0 which looks sort of like the SR-2 Alliance model with a few differences which will be explained later in the story. **

**For those of you who don't know who ****the Watcher****s**** are ****they are they are the opposite of the Reapers. ****They look like Reapers and sound like Reapers but they don't have the Indoctrination programs or this urge to kill ****everyone****. In fact they are more like protectors of life taking survivors and placing them on worlds where the Reapers can't get them. Hiding and helping them recover from their near extinction. **

**The Reapers hate the Watchers with a passion and they can't get one to reveal its secrets to anyone. Kind of like the Autobots versus the Decepticons in Transformers. **

**So anyways hopefully that helps a bit. If not stay tuned for a better explanation in the future. **

**blackdragon**


	23. Chapter 22: Advanced Technology

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 22: Advanced Technology**

The Citadel was booming with comings and goings when the Normandy docked once more. Martha had placed her cloak back on her and covered her face with a hood. A keeper was busy working at a station. Martha exchanged a few clicks and whistles with him. The Keeper turned and clicked back with a wave then went back to work.

Shocked Shepard turned to her, "You can talk to the Keepers?" she asked.

"Yeah it is a language similar to dolphins it is just that the galactic races never paid attention to it." Martha replied as she walked with them down the corridor towards C-Sec.

Shepard decided that she would accompany Martha to retrieve whatever it was that she was picking up for the ship, as well as get the supplies needed for their trip through the Omega 4 and dealing with everyone else's problems. Accompanying the group was Garrus who was looking for a guy named Sidonis. A Turian who is said to have been found on the Citadel. Miranda was also accompanying them to get the order for the food provision needed for their trip around that galaxy and then through the Omega-4. They walked up towards the customs counter where a C-Sec agent was busy going through paperwork and provisions.

"Excuse me ma'am you need to lower your hood so we don't run into any trouble with the law," the woman at the Customs desk said.

"You don't need me to lower my hood I am a C-Sec Agent reporting in," Martha whispered to her.

"You don't have to lower your hood ma'am you are free to go," the woman said with a glazed look on her face. The door opened and they stepped through.

Shepard gazed at Martha while she shrugged as they neared the far entrance where they were scanned for weapons, "Sorry for the inconvenience folks," the Turian on the other end said.

The doors opened and they group passed through unscathed and Captain Bailey sat once again behind a desk.

"Shepard what brings you back to the Citadel?" he said dismissively.

"I'm here on business as usual and to get some supplies," she said.

"Sure and who...oh its you," he said looking at Martha.

"Well nice to see you to Armando," Martha smirked.

"Yeah well at least you keep a low profile less paperwork that way," Bailey said and shooed them off.

They walked away from C-Sec towards the main streets of the Citadel. Martha had led them to a warehouse on the far corner of the street. Opening it up she walked in to see a Volus waiting for them with two Krogan. The Krogan stood up and moved towards them when Martha lifted her hand up and the Krogan froze. They tried to struggle but she held on as she smirked at them from under her hood.

Both Shepard and Garrus pulled out their guns.

"I don't think it would be necessary to do that gentlemen unless you want this to get messy," Shepard said.

"That won't be necessary folks you can release the Krogan now we will not shoot." The Volus said and Martha let go of the Krogan from their biotic stasis.

"I have never seen someone not glow blue when holding someone in a biotic stasis. Tell me are you a member of the Order of the dragon?" the Volus asked.

"You know damn well that they are forbidden from ever coming on the Citadel," Martha replied glowing blue.

"Sorry I did not mean too much by it. I just noticed that you were a biotic and that you covered yourself, but I guess it is to remain inconspicuous considering some races don't take kindly to your kind," the Volus said.

"Well other then that who do you want to disappear you?" he asked pointing to Martha.

"No, we want someone to reappear a Turian named Sidonis," Garrus growled.

"Well you are going to have to talk to Harkin about that one I am just the middle man," the Volus said.

"I knew it!" Shepard said putting away her gun.

"How do we find him then," Miranda said.

"You can find him in the warehouse district on the other side of town," the Volus said.

"I know where it is," Garrus replied and then he pulled his gun out.

"I would suggest you get out of town Volus if you know what is good for you," he then put his gun away and began to walk out.

"Be careful about your rage Garrus. Revenge is a powerful poison don't let it fester for too long before it could jeopardize your very existence." Martha said to him as they followed him in the flying car. Martha taking the form of a smaller creature to accommodate the four passenger skycar. Garrus could only glare at her before he took the wheel and headed towards the factory district.

When they got there Harkin was already running, but not before Martha sped in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. The Blue Suns who saw this dropped their weapons and fled. Martha's eyes were fully blood red now with slits in them.

"Tell me Fade where can I find Sidonis?" Garrus said walking up to Harkin.

"I don't give out client information," Harkin said

"Well you just did," Martha said.

"What?" Harkin said.

"You can find him at these coordinates," Martha said.

"How?" Harkin said.

"I have one of the best hackers around just waiting to hack into your system on my bosses command right boss," Martha said winking to Garrus.

"Right, and this person would gladly place all the names of your clients on the extranet if they wanted to," Garrus said.

"Ok, ok, I'd admit it I was making people disappear so what?" Harkin said.

"So what? You are hiding criminals and now you are going to pay for it," Garrus said. Just as he was about to pick up his gun Shepard placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"No, Garrus let C-Sec deal with him he had run from them long enough," Shepard said.

Garrus calmed down somewhat and then turned and shot him in the leg. Harkin screamed as he held his now busted kneecap.

"What the fuck Garrus!" he shouted.

"There now you won't get far when C-Sec shows up," Garrus said turning as he walked away.

Martha smirked as she whistled and two Keepers showed up. Clicking and whistling she instructed the Keepers to make sure he does not run away but don't hurt him. Nodding in understanding the Keepers then gotten to work tying him up. Harkin was shocked by the reaction the Keepers had to Martha.

As the group walked away they could hear the distant sounds of C-Sec vehicles heading towards their area. Loading themselves into the car Martha once again took the form of a small animal to hide from C-Sec. As they made their way towards another part of the Wards. Garrus was anxious as they parked the Skycar and he had gotten out. Shepard and Miranda shared looks as they too exited.

"Hey are you alright?" Shepard asked him.

"I will be fine," he said looking around.

The part of the Wards they are looking at was an apartment building on the far side of the Zakera Ward. The building itself was shabby to say the least and the comings and goings of the people around the building would have some people wondering if this place was condemned or not. Garrus set the car down and gotten out.

"Damn! There is no good vantage point from here!" he grumbled.

"We don't need one," Martha said.

"Martha is right we don't need one," Miranda said sighting a window just off near the top.

There was a single light and Garrus used his scope to see who it was that was at the window.

It was a Turian who looked miserable to say the least.

"That's him!" Garrus said.

Martha looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes that's him how are we going to get inside though?" Garrus asked.

Martha smirked before pointing to the front door, "Why don't we just go inside," she said.

"Yeah and trip every single alarm in the building," Miranda said to her.

"Or I can lure him out and you three can be waiting for him," Martha smirked as she shifted her form to look like Harkin before activating her omni-tool.

"Who is it?" a voice on the other end said nervously.

"Its me your location has been compromised," Martha said.

The voice on the other end was silent for a bit before, "How is that possible?" he said.

"Hackers, they had found their way into my database. Don't ask me why just know that your location has been compromised and I had sent people there to pick you up. I want you to meet them outside the building in a few and don't ask questions. We need to get you out of there fast got it?" Martha's voice was convincing enough because the image of the Turian on the other end nodded.

"Good be outside when they arrive," with that the line went dead.

"Now what?" Miranda asked.

"Now we wait," Martha replied.

It took about five minutes before the said Turian came walking down the hall into the open skylight. The image was that of a nervous looking Turian in civilian clothes. The Turian was indeed nervous as he exited the building towards Shepard and Miranda.

"Um are you both here to pick me up?" he said nervously.

Shepard shrugged she waited till he was fully out of the building and walked closer to them.

"Alright let's get this over with," he said.

"Sure thing Sidonis," Garrus said from right behind him.

"What is this?" he said in fear.

"Harkin fought very well to protect his secrets but I have mine," he said holding out his pistol.

"Garrus they made me do it I swear!" he said.

_"Swear?_ Ten people are dead because of _you_!" he shouted.

Sidonis backed away in fear when Garrus pointed his gun at him, "Come on Garrus you know I won't betray you purposely!" Sidonis said quivering in fear.

Garrus growled low in his throat when he came closer to him his talons ready to strike into his hide. A gentle hand came down on his before he could pull the trigger and Shepard whispered, "That is enough," she said.

Martha held her nose when Sidonis wet himself, "I hear their voices every day Garrus, don't you think the guilt has not eaten at me! I can hear their screams and see the blood! I could not take it anymore I wanted to kill myself, but I am too much of a coward. All I ask Garrus is that you let me live, please." Sidonis begged.

The trigger was pulled and the bullet headed right towards Sidonis. It stopped just inches from his face. Turning Garrus glared at Martha who had her hand up.

"Redemption is a hard path to follow Sidonis even you Garrus must walk that path. The path to redemption is paved with blood, sweat and tears. Think you can handle that," Martha said.

Both Turians stared at her and she shrugged, "Look I get that you are pissed Garrus and I would be too if someone came and wiped out my entire team. But you got to understand that revenge will only lead to more revenge Garrus. Making someone pay and not do what they did again is one thing but look at what happened to me." Martha gestured to herself.

"I had lost nearly my whole family because I killed another. That is the reason why I know that revenge will poison you if you keep it for too long. Look at Zaeed! Do you want to end up like him? Base your whole life on revenge?" Martha said.

Garrus finally had some light start to return to his otherwise dark eyes. Understanding starting to come in as Martha's words started to reach him. She was not done yet as she turned towards Sidonis. The other Turian began to back away as the human walked up to him and stood before him. Her now blood red eyes shown fully her emotions.

"Such eyes for a human is not natural? I have met other humans with different colored eyes but yours are remarkable...and scary," he said.

"You can say that Sidonis is it? But do you know who I am? You are from Omega are you not?" Martha asked.

Sidonis had to think about it for a bit before his eyes and his mandibles stretched away from him and his mouth dropped.

"By the spirits! Your Martha!" he said as realization struck him.

Martha nodded her head, "I am she and you had betrayed your friend here why?" she asked.

"You have to understand they threatened to kill me, my mate and my unborn child. They said that if I don't tell them where the gang was hiding out they would kill Ilonia and my child she is carrying," Sidonis said.

Garrus turned to Sidonis in shock, "That is why you betrayed me? For your family?" he said.

"Yes," Sidonis wanted to cry right there.

Garrus turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"They told me that if I told anyone then they would kill her and my child which I learned was a girl just today," he said.

Sidonis began to cry openly now and Shepard and Miranda felt instantly bad for him. Slowly Garrus came up to Sidonis and wrapped him in a hug as the other Turian began to cry. He kept muttering 'I'm Sorry!' with the names of each and every member of Garrus's team as he held on to Garrus.

Martha just stared at them as her eyes slowly returned to their reddish brown color. The two Turians continued to hold each other till Sidonis finished crying.

"Sidonis, I didn't know," Garrus whispered.

"I know and I left because I could not face you. I had Ilona hide out on Omega hoping against hope that I will be there when she delivers but I don't think I have enough credits to get there," he said.

It was then that Martha smirked, "Then you would be wrong. We are heading through the Omega-4 Relay and we can use your help. At least till we make one final stop on Omega then we can deliver you back to your family."

Sidonis looked at her and then at Shepard and Miranda.

"We could use your help if you want the ride?" Shepard said.

"With all due respect Commander my mate is due anytime soon and I want to be there for when the time comes," Sidonis said.

"Very well," Shepard said and gave him the coordinates with the docking bay and left a note for Jeff to let him onboard.

Sidonis was now smiling as he rushed back into his room to pack. Garrus turned to Martha, "You knew didn't you?" he said.

"I knew yes and I was patient when dealing with you. The person I mentioned before is currently your boss and I must remain hidden till the time is right to reveal myself to him." Martha said.

"Alright I can understand fully so what do we do now?" Garrus asked.

"First off now that you are no longer confined to revenge we can finally get my package and get off this station," Martha said

"Alright we can do that and then we can get back to business at hand," Shepard said with a smirk.

The trip towards the location of the IFF was at the very end of the Zakera ward. This time the group had traveled for an extended period of time to get there while Miranda made arrangements with their supplier to get supplies on board the Normandy. Shepard had watched Martha play out her part in helping Garrus and she had to admit the woman knew how to negotiate. If she wasn't the most feared woman in the galaxy then she would have earned her place as a politician instead. But Shepard kind of like this woman as a part of the crew. True she would have to watch herself around her, but she does not have to worry so much about dealing with troublesome people. She can let Martha do that since the woman has a knack of getting to the thick of things.

The area that Martha had an arrangement was a well populated part of the Ward. The traffic there was horrible and the people walking the streets was even worse then where they parked the Normandy. Already they set the skycar down so that they can disembark. The building they were going in was an office building like any other. It had multiple levels and multiple offices in it.

They each left the car to enter the building. Already people had begun to notice the woman in the N7 armor with a Turian and a woman in a catsuit and the woman with the hood on her head. They entered the building without much discretion. The receptionist greeted them and when she saw Martha nodded and began to type a few words into her omni-tool. She then indicated them to follow her up towards the elevator.

"Mr. Dupre will be waiting for you upstairs," she said and slowly left to return to her work at the front desk.

"Thank you," Martha said and had the group follow her into the elevator towards the top floor.

When they arrived they were greeted by a garden with mini waterfalls and birds from whatever planet were flying around the room.

"Ah come, come my friends I have been waiting for you," a voice said.

Martha lowered her hood to reveal her face to the stranger in front of her. Slowly from the shadows a figure emerged and Shepard's jaw dropped.

Standing in front of her was a Keeper! What is going on here?

The Keeper in question turned off the recording and began to speak to Martha in clicks, and whistles before handing over a small device which Shepard knew was the IFF.

Martha clicked back to the Keeper in its sharp verbal speech before it wondered off to pretend that no one was here. The room flickered to that of a holographic man sitting behind a desk working. Martha put the hood back on her head and began to walk towards the elevator with Shepard, Garrus and Miranda in tow.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"A Keeper? You had gotten that made by a fucken Keeper?" Miranda said.

"Yep, I gave them the plans and they made the IFF. They are really cool once you get to know them. Plus they are a very good source of information if you wanted info on someone. I mean who would suspect a Keeper to be the perfect spy?" Martha said smiling.

Garrus shook his head, "You have got to teach me how to speak Keeper I could really could have used that back in my C-Sec days."

"Sure it is easy once you get the hang of it," Martha said.

"Is that all we need for the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"Yes that would be all you need and the extra supplies helps too," Martha said.

"We need to go over the star charts for when we go through the Omega-4. But first we need to discuss that alteration you did to my main engine," Shepard said.

"Of course we can talk along the way back to the space port," Martha said with a smile.

As they made their way into the sky car the vehicle was then lifted into traffic once more. Flying across the space highway towards the space port Martha was glad to have come along. Not only to make up to her family but to ensure that time does not repeat itself this time around.

"So let me ask you this, why make us an IFF when The Illusive Man wanted us to get one from a Derelict Reaper?" Shepard asked.

"Well for starters the Illusive Man does not have the technology to create his own version of a Reaper IFF; I do. He was right in that the Omega 4 requires you to use a specialize IFF system to get through it or else you end up in the Collectors debris field. Hell that junk yard is way before the Collectors ever showed up." Martha said from the back seat.

"What I don't get is that you mentioned the Republic of the Ancients who are they?" Miranda asked.

"They are the races that the Original Normandy discovered nearly a hundred years ago near the galactic core. They consist of every race that the Reapers annihilated before; survivors you can say. The only race not present is the Keepers race which has been enslaved to the Citadel." Martha replied.

"But how is that possible? Those races were supposed to have been wiped out centuries ago?" Miranda said.

"They had, it is just that the Reapers never counted on the Watchers to interfere in their plans," Martha replied.

"The Watchers?" Garrus asked.

"They are an advanced machine race the same as the Reapers only they don't murder and indoctrinate organic races. The Watchers mainly do as their name says they watch and they observe the advance races of the galaxy. When the need arises they will remove a race from a planet and relocate them to another. In this case the galactic core." Martha replied.

"Buy why the galactic core? Won't the Reapers find out about them and kill them off?" Shepard asked this time.

"No, because the Watchers uses the same technology that the SR-0 uses to hide itself. They hide the planets that the races hid on so that way they have a chance to recover and repopulate the galaxy once more. They lack the indoctrination tech that the Reapers use to enslave their victims so the people of the core are indebted to the Watchers. Together they formed the Republic of the Ancients. Going as far back as the first race that the Reapers killed off the Leviathan." Martha replied.

"Ok that makes sense on how the Republic is formed but why doesn't anyone want to get in contact with them. I bet Liara would go crazy to realize that the Protheans are still around," Garrus said.

"She knows, in fact with her new job I hooked her up with a few of them so she can satisfy her curiosity," Martha said with a smile.

"Wait? You had gotten a hold of Liara?" Shepard said.

"Of course I am the one who gave her the job in the first place," Martha said.

"The Job as what?" Shepard asked.

"Why the new Shadow Broker of course!" Martha said with a hint of cheer in her voice.

The rest of the ride back to the Zakera space port was silent after that. Shepard and Garrus were busy digesting the latest input form Martha while Miranda was just staring at the other woman with curiosity. Martha was oblivious to everything too busy listening to music on her earpiece as they traveled the ward.

When they had gotten back to the Normandy Miranda went to check up on the supplies. Shepard went to deliver the IFF to Gabby, Ken and Tali for installation while Garrus went to find Legion to see about further improvements to the guns.

Martha in the meantime went to the cockpit to talk to her wayward grandson.

"Go left, LEFT!" she could hear Jeff say as he was obviously doing a game.

"I am going left...got it watch out above you!" another voice said... Jack.

Martha walked in on the two playing an old favorite RPG game using the Normandy's bridge computers. From the monitor on the side Jeff had already completed his job so that left him to play a few games with Jack.

Jack and Jeff had always been close even before the fallout with Martha. The short woman sighed remembering those times, but they are long since gone and the present must make way for the future. She walked in and could see that both of them were wearing visionary goggles custom to gamers. Shaking her head she activated hers just to see what they were playing.

What they were playing was an old fantasy game that Martha had renewed for this day and age. Thanks to Morgana and some help from a few Salarians and some Helyme the game _Mark of the Empire_was quite popular back in Martha's time. The game consisted of an entire galaxy of magic and mystery and both Jeff and Jack had taken to the game like flies to food. Martha did not want to disturb them so she watched from a distance as the two played out their part in the rise of the demon spawn from beyond the grave.

"Watch out there is a zombie on your right above the loft!" Jack said.

"On it!" Jeff replied before he sent a spell after it.

"Are you enjoying this EDI?" Martha said to the glowing blue orb next to the two.

"Yes, Jeff and Jack's reaction time has vastly improved with the installment of this game. You made a very logical choice when you added it to the system upgrades," EDI said.

"Well I felt that they could use some recreation time and some training in furthering their skills. Plus it adds to their mental skills as well with all the puzzles and mysteries to solve. It is far better for them then some boring shooting game," Martha said.

"A vast improvement has been made to their mental capacity. I have been keeping tabs on the game for some time." EDI replied.

"Well why don't you join them?" Martha suggested.

"That would be considered cheating," EDI said.

"Not to help them win EDI I meant to play with them as a character yourself," Martha suggested.

"An excellent idea I am processing it right now," EDI said her voice sounded excited.

"Call Legion to the game as well and don't cheat just follow the game rules like everyone else," Martha said before leaving.

"Already done," EDI said sounding quite happy.

MEANWHILE

"Installation is complete Commander the new IFF is now installed and ready for integration into Normandy's systems," Gabby said to Shepard.

Shepard was down in Engineering overseeing the installation of the new IFF system. After they brought it back Shepard immediately had Gabby and Ken install it into the ship's drive core. EDI began to immediately run diagnostics on the new installation and run any cyberwarfare sweeps to make sure there are no viruses. Not that she don't trust Martha it is just that the Dragon Grandmaster was still a bit of a mystery to her.

"All cyberwarfare sweeps are clean Shepard," EDI said to her.

"Alright when we are clear of the Citadel and off to Tuchanka I want to test the new system." Shepard said.

"Very well Shepard," EDI replied.

Shepard walked away from the station towards the elevator. When the doors opened Martha was revealed inside the elevator. The grandmaster was making her way down towards the hanger where she is now currently occupying. Shepard closed the elevator and allowed it to go lower towards the hanger. Nothing was said as they got there. When the elevator doors opened Martha stepped out leaving Shepard to watch as she shifted slowly to her dragon form. She watched as the dragon curled up in the main hanger area and fell asleep.

_She must be tired after all this...in fact I am tired myself. I better get something to eat and then get to bed. _Shepard thought.

The elevators closed and slowly began to rise towards the CIC. There she had Jeff plot a course for Tuchanka and some much needed rest time. There she headed up to her quarters for some much needed sleep.

Shepard had just gotten to her quarters and began to undress for her trip into the shower when something landed on her chest. Reaching up to see what it was she was shocked to remember that she still had Joker's memory stone around her neck.

_Shit I need to give it back to him_, Shepard thought.

She turned on the shower and began to run the hot water. Getting in she let the soothing heat relax her muscles before cleaning herself up. Today had been a tough day and she needed a massage. More thoughtfully she wanted a specific _someone_ to give her a massage. Just the mere thought of Joker running his hands on her body left her feeling rather warm down in her nether regions. Feeling herself Shepard began to message certain areas of her body but stopped herself suddenly. Wasting water while pleasuring herself was not going to help with conserving water. Even though they are still docked.

Getting cleaned up Shepard quickly cleaned herself up and walked out to the fish tank in nothing but a towel. Jeff was still on duty so she would not be seeing him for some time. In fact she had not seen much of him since the incident with her mind. Putting her head against the cool glass of the fish tank helped with the heat that came from her body. She wanted him in her bed with his hands massaging and soothing every part of her.

It was then that she came to the realization.

She wanted _him_.

Oh how could she have fallen for a man who was not what he seemed.

When had she fallen for him _hard_.

Turning around she held up the necklace for her eyes to see. The amulet was something that he had made with his own hand. From the silver chain to the shimmering emerald in the middle. The dragon surrounding it gave it an ethereal glow to it.

She remembered when she first met him onboard the SR-1 and how he proudly proclaimed himself to be the best pilot. Letting the water drip from her body Shepard gazed at that crystal. She slowly reached up and activated the feeding mechanism so that her fish were fed. Slowly she stood up and made her way to her drawers to get some clothes out.

She could make out the fun they had on the SR-1 even though they were hunting for Geth and Saren two years ago. Even then she remembers him telling her that he is a biotic. It is just that he could not get any implants because of his condition.

She had always thought of it strange as to why he could not get it because of his condition. Till it was explained that the amp has to go into the bone. And because his bones are brittle any penetration would render him paralyzed for life.

He did not want that.

And only recently did she find out how he was able to control his biotic powers without having to constantly releasing it into the ship. The Normandy was designed to handle biotic charges which was of Turian design. Human ships before save for the SR-0 had to build special areas for biotics so they can release the extra energy they built up over time. Joker never had that problem.

She always thought that he had gone down when the rest of them were not there and figured that he was too shy to show off his weak powers. Well it was the opposite she found out later.

It was to hide how powerful he truly was and to hide his heritage.

That night on Ilium when his tattoos were showing gave off an ethereal glow to him. The markings that made him who he was and who was his parentage gave him this look of an exotic god. A prince of a kingdom that she longed to see.

Oh how she had listened to the other women speak of him on the SR-1. How they wanted to sleep with him brittle bones and all. She would often get jealous because as his commanding officer love was forbidden in the Alliance. Fraternization would often cause one to be court-marshaled and sent to jail for even flirting in the least with others.

She hated the fact that others could have fun together and as the commanding officer was not allowed such luxuries. As she watched him from afar and saw him save her more then once. She fell deeper and deeper under his spell.

Then when she was going to reveal herself to him...

She died...

Fully dressed she did not count on a single salty tear to come down on her hand the way it did or feel the river of tears from her cheeks.

Two years he had suffered. She could feel it in her soul how he had suffered without her. She did not know that he had loved her too. She had wondered why he had kept his distance from the women on the ship. Pretending to be a pervert only to find out that he was not interested in the other girls.

She held the amulet to her chest and cried.

Without her knowing it began to glow in her hand. She lifted it up to her face to see what the sudden light was about when suddenly she found herself thrown into one of Joker's memories.

_FLASHBACK 2183 EDEN PRIME_

"_So Alenko who do you think our new XO is going to be?" Jeff asked Kaiden. _

_They both were on the Normandy SR-1 going through preflight checks. The ship was ready to fly it just needed to wait for the new Executive Officer. _

"_Why so excited Joker? I thought you would rather have a boring trip?" Kaiden Alenko said. _

"_Boring trip my ass! We have a Council Spectre onboard, we have Captain Anderson leading us on this trip and we have some Executive Officer who is supposed to be some sort of hero. So you tell me if this is supposed to be boring!" Jeff replied. _

_Jeff was board, but curious at the same time. Just who was his new Executive Officer? All that he had gotten was a Commander M. Shepard an N7 Marine and a survivor of Akuze. That much he knew and everything he tried to look up on the extranet failed. He could not get a gender or a full name. _

"_So checking out the Extranet Joker?" Kaiden asked. _

"_Yeah just looking up who our Executive Officer is. All I got was a Commander M. Shepard an N7 Marine and a survivor of Akuze." Jeff replied. _

"_Wait? Commander Shepard, _The_ Commander Shepard? Holy shit! This is getting better and better," Kaiden replied. _

"_Yeah and that's not all. Shepard is assigned to us but I don't know exactly who he or she is. That is what I am trying to find out." Jeff replied. _

"_You don't have to look hard, she is already here," a voice said and they both turned around to find a woman standing there in full Alliance uniform with her dufflebag on her shoulder. _

_Kaiden stood up immediately to salute. Jeff because of his condition just remained in his chair. He was caught staring at Commander Shepard like her head was just cut off. He felt a new sense of awe and attraction to the woman before him while she looked at him with curiosity before she was immediately called to the office by Captain Anderson. _

"_Joker prepare for departure!" Captain Anderson's voice said over the intercom. _

_That snapped Jeff's thoughts from the woman that walked away from him with her dufflebag over her shoulder. _

_END FLASHBACK NORMANDY SR-2_

Maria Shepard stared at the jewel around her neck in shock. She was still in her room and she was still dressed in her sleeping clothes. The jewel glowed faintly before returning to normal.

"Oh my God!" she said to herself.

The trip down memory lane was exhilarating and exciting. She could feel the memory as if it was part of her. Every feeling that Jeff felt was there in that little segment. She could feel him, his attraction, his curiosity, his disappointment. She could feel it all as she walked towards her bed. Looking at the clock it had taken her only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. This advanced piece of technology was something that no one, not even the Illusive Man can even imagine.

Slowly Shepard crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. Closing her eyes she could just imagine the look on his face when he saw her for the first time two years ago.

NORMANDY HANGER

The elevator doors opened and Jeff hobbled into the hanger. He had just gotten off duty a few minutes ago and wanted to be down here to see his grandmother. The dragon was curled up asleep. He was just about to leave when he saw one red eye open.

_**What is it Jeff?**_ The voice inside his head said.

"_Nothing grandmother I just wanted to say hi and now I am going to go," _he said in Dragon and was about to make for the door.

"_Wait," _this time a human Martha stood before him. She walked up to him and gave him a hug which he slowly returned back.

"You can stay, besides you and I have some catching up to do," Martha said.

SHEPARD'S ROOM A FEW HOURS LATER

Shepard woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Already the time spent on the Citadel solving Garrus problem, picking up supplies and helping Martha turned into a real work day for her. Getting up she walked into her bathroom to prepare for the day.

"Good morning Shepard feeling better now?" EDI said over the intercom.

"Yes EDI I am feeling better now," Shepard replied.

"Jack asked me to tell you that when you are dressed if you can go to the hanger. Jeff and Martha are sparring and she wants you to watch," EDI said.

"Joker and Martha are _sparring_?" Shepard said.

"Yes," EDI replied.

Shepard quickly gotten dressed and headed down towards the mess hall to get something to eat. When she grabbed herself a sandwich, a doughnut and some coffee she headed through the elevator and watched the people form a line nearest the elevator to watch.

It was a good thing that they are in deep space on their way to Tuchanka. The Mass Relay from Widow took about an hour to get to the Aralakh Relay in the Krogan DMZ. The trip from there to Tuchanka would take them about three hours instead of the usual six thanks to the Normandy's new drive system.

Shepard watched as the two combatants had their hands out. Martha was in a sports bra that she borrowed form someone and a pair of cargo pants. Jeff was topless with his muscles rippling and his tattoo showing. Martha had a similar tattoo and many scars across her back. In fact Shepard had not seen those scars before now. She assumed that Martha was forever flawless but now...now she knew some of the hardships that Martha went through.

Jeff was glowing slightly, mostly down in his legs. One can't really see it unless you have keen eyes like Shepard. He stood there with Martha facing her with nothing more then a small cylinder in his hand. Most of the crew kept a good distance from the combatants.

"Alright everyone to the engineering deck if you want to watch," Shepard said.

Jeff turned to her in surprise.

"I see you came to watch us spar Commander," Martha said smirking.

"I just woke up and EDI filled me in. From what I understand things get tough so for everyone's safety I want them up at the engineering deck to observe the fighting." Shepard said and everyone started to fill out.

Shepard was the only one there along with Dr. Chakwas, Jack and Thane. Jack and Thane to secure the door so that no one comes in by mistake and Dr. Chakwas to patch up Jeff when he is done.

"So you have been lying to me about your condition?" Shepard asked.

"He has not been lying I taught him a trick my daughter Vanessa used to use since she had the same condition. It requires the muscle around the bone to become harder for a short period of time. It is similar to my shapeshifting but it adds a bit of bending to it to give it the extra boost it needs in combat. This has helped Jeff in his training to become a member of the Order," Martha explained.

"Don't worry Commander nothing is going to happen to me. It is when I run out of juice that you have to worry," Jeff said.

"Alright let us begin again," Martha said.

The cylinder that Jeff had was held up in front like a staff. Shepard was confused at one point till the shaft lit up like a...no way!

"You guys have lightsabers?" Shepard said just when they started their sparring match.

Jeff leaped up into the air to attack Martha from above. But the grandmaster was faster with a sweep of her arm and a gust of wind. Jeff was knocked to the ground but did a back flip to right himself up again. He then struck with a stream of fire at Martha. The grandmaster did several backflips backwards before striking out with a lightning strike that Jeff blocked with a twirl of his lightsaber.

Shepard watched as he ran towards her and did several front flips before their lightsabers met. The familiar whine of the lightsaber was there as they clashed and threw blow after blow. Turning around she caught sight of the entire crew cheering them on from the windows. Jeff had his lightsaber thrown out of his hand by a blow to the face from Martha.

"Hey that is not fair!" Jack called.

Jeff brought his fist to Martha's face which she dodged and parried with a kick to the gut. The kick however was stopped when Jeff grabbed her leg and brought his elbow to her knee. Grunting in pain Martha fell but not before doing a sweep with her leg. Taking some of her sweat from her brow she used the water to heal the wound. Leaping over Jeff's lightsaber strike she hit him again with another blow with her lightsaber, but he blocked it. Splitting his saber staff in two he swung duo lightsabers and began to parry with his grandmother. Martha did the same and instead of two used only one side of her staff to fight Jeff off.

"Well _Siha_ shall we join them?" Thane said getting up and taking off his shirt. His torso and back were littered with different markings of green and dark green mixed in with black and yellow. Though humanlike in appearance the Drell's body was covered in scaly skin like a reptile. Which they happen to be reptilian in nature. Jack did the same shedding her jacket for her tanktop and sports bra as well.

It was an unfair fight three against one but the grandmaster could not have had it any other way by the way she was smiling.

She held out her now split lightsabers out and began to twirl them around herself. Getting into a fighting stance she was prepared to fight them all off. All three of them circled her ready to fight. The beginning was intense as all three of them struck at once at her. Martha parried them all off with her two blades. Twirling, diving, and parrying she avoided all the assaults on her. She fought them off as if they were coming to kill her.

Martha held her ground against all of them and when they tried to get her at once again she let loose a shout at them. Jeff blocked it with a barrier and sent one out at her. Also blocking Martha sent a shockwave at them causing them all to fall to their knees.

"You have been keeping up with your training I'm impressed," Martha said as she sheathed her lightsabers.

"Holy shit you had actual lightsabers," Shepard said as she ran up to them.

"Yeah we had it for the past one hundred and fifteen years. It was Vanessa's idea actually she was the one who perfected the technology." Martha replied.

She walked over to Jeff and saw that he was struggling to get up. Martha gently lifted him with her biotics and set him down by Dr. Chakwas so she can have a look over. When he was done and his leg braces were back on he went to get his shirt.

"Keep it off Jeff the girls are just loving your pecks," Jack teased.

Her reward was the middle finger.

Thane could only smile as he went to give the grandmaster a towel.

"You don't have to," Martha said as she retrieved the towel.

"I do to give Jeff more time to spend with his bonded," Thane replied.

Martha turned her head to see Shepard offering Jeff a towel and was helping him with his leg braces. "Yeah love has a way of finding people," with that she walked up to Jeff and smiled.

"You definitely had my work cut out there Jeff," Martha said with a smile.

"I can't believe you guys use actual light sabers how were you able to do that?" Shepard asked.

"Localized mass effect fields, when we discovered how to focus laser energy into a sword we needed something that could hold the light into its solid form. That was when Vanessa my youngest daughter came up with the idea to use mass effect fields to create the sabers. The Protheans it turns out loved the idea and modified the design. Now the lightsaber is just like in the old vids," Martha said with a smile.

"Ah I see maybe you can explain that to Tali. I bet she would love to get her hands on one," Shepard joked.

"It may look simple but wielding one takes practice just like a real sword. And good thing for you we had it set to training mode otherwise this ship would have been torn to shreds," Martha said.

She then smiled and began to walk out towards the elevator with Jack and Thane in tow. Shepard was left with Dr. Chakwas and Jeff.

"Alright Jeff everything seems to be fine for now, but you need to take some time off to rest and refuel. Since now we have a better backup pilot I can ask Martha to take over for you while you recover alright," Chakwas said to Jeff.

"Alright then," he said and she walked out leaving them alone.

Shepard looked up to see the rest of the crew had gone to return to their duties leaving them alone in the empty hanger.

"That was some fighting," she said to him.

"Yeah, I forgot that grandma can sure as hell give you a workout," Jeff replied.

"I knew you had advanced tech but this is ridiculous!" Shepard said.

"What that? We fight like the Jedi. Do moves that would make you think that we were practicing magic? Know things that would make even the all powerful Asari think twice before messing with us? Come on Shepard you know me and you know Jack and Thane. We are just ordinary people doing ordinary things. I mean you gotta love me for that," Jeff said.

What he got was deep and passionate kiss.

"And that is what I love about you," she said and walked towards the elevator.

"Hey where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"I am heading up to my room. All this has gotten me in the mood to watch some old vids." Shepard said.

"Hey can I come?" Jeff asked.

"By all means come on up!" Shepard laughed and Jeff quickly gotten his shirt to join her.

TBC

**A/n: Well took me long enough and I apologize to those of you wondering what is taking me so long to get the next chapter up. I have the story already written out already and right now I am correcting some of the grammar issues that I see myself. Plus real life issues has gotten to me so that was also another delay. So without further a do I am speeding up again hopefully to get a few more finished for going online. Have fun reading and review if you can...no flames. **


	24. Chapter 23: Unfinished Business

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 23: Unfinished Business **

The trip to Tuchanka was uneventful.

At least from Jeff's point of view.

Well he had to take that back it was slow for him on the Normandy since Shepard went down with Grunt and Mordin. Garrus had gone with them also but did not help Shepard with getting Maleon out of trouble with the Blood Pack and Clan Weylock. Then with Grunt's Rite of Passage which for Jeff was a big relief. Having a Krogan go through puberty was hard enough to handle. Having to explain that to Shepard was even worse.

Well worse was when the Thresher showed up at the end of the rite. That creature had been enormous and Jeff wanted to faint in fear because of it. But there was something in him that he could almost taste...or was it the meat that his grandmother had given him after the rite.

He had placed the Normandy not in orbit like it normally would but in a specially made hanger for a ship its size.

It would seem as if their old friend Wrex was busy with repairs to the city that they were in. Already he had flown the ship down to the awaiting hanger and walked out with everyone else when the Commander ordered it. When he exited the hanger he saw to his surprise the one friend he never thought he would see again.

"Kira?" he said eyeing the Krogan at the edge of the ramp.

"Jeff? By the spirits above! Is that really you?" she said her hand reaching out to touch his face.

Jeff could not help it but run to her and hugged her, "Kira! How are you?" he said eying the Krogan.

Kira was a fully grown female Krogan with grey eyes that were sightless since she is blind. Her clothes were of a loose fitting tunic with the Dragon Order crest patched on the sleeve. She wore her ebony memory stone amulet around her neck with pride. Her three fingered hands felt along his face and jawline which is customary for a blind person.

"My you have grown a beard! So soft the fur! You must keep it well maintained," she said.

"Yeah I do, plus if I don't grandma will kill me!" Jeff replied

"The grandmaster is here?" she said

"Yeah she is on the ship along with Jack and Thane," Jeff replied.

"Oh by the great ancestors it has been years since I have last seen Jack! Which room is she in?" Kira said.

"I can take you down to see her if you want," Jeff said.

"Oh that would be great! I have not spoke to her in ages!" Kira said excitedly.

Jeff let her gently place her hand on his shoulder and led her into the ship. When decontamination was done he led her to the engineering deck to see Jack.

Jack was surprised when Kira came down to visit. Jeff gently led her down the stairs to see her.

"Hey Jack guess who I bumped into on the way out the door," Jeff said.

"Kira! By God look at you!" Jack said as she rushed up to her to give her a hug.

"What is all that noise!" a voice said and they turned to see Tali and Legion coming out from the maintenance shaft.

"Tali, Legion this is Kira she is an old friend of me and Jack, Kira this is Tali'Zora vas Normandy. The Normandy was because her people thought it appropriate since she helped stop Saren. The other is Legion he is a Geth," Jeff said.

Kira reached out with her fingers and Tali seeing that Kira was in fact blind let her touch her face mask and armor along with Legion.

"Ah a Quarian, it has been a while since I last seen one." Kira said as she felt along Tali's mask and body.

"Keelah! I have never seen a blind Krogan before," Tali said.

"Normally we are killed because blindness is a weakness to my people. Grandmaster Martha has shown me that it can be an advantage to be able not to see." Kira replied as she felt along Tali's body.

"I see you have a nice muscle tone fit for a fighter of your strength. Tell me Tali are the muscles on your body from working with humans?" she said.

"Yes, and no, I work with humans a lot true but some of it is because I took some combat training with some of the marines in the Migrant fleet," Tali replied.

"I see perhaps I can help you with your immune system. The Geth are helping you to boost it up right?" Kira asked.

"Yes, how can you help me?" Tali asked.

"It will make you sick for a bit but I have something for Legion to add to your suit environment to speed up the process. It would require a few days of bed rest though since it would be intense," Kira said.

"How intense is intense?" Tali asked.

"A massive jump start to your immune system," Kira said.

"It would help but I have to pass this on to the migrant fleet first," Tali replied.

"Very well I will be at the Skyrim temple when you come to that decision." Kira replied.

"Thank you Kira that would come in handy in the future," Tali said before she and Legion parted ways to head towards the bowls of Engineering.

After they had left Kira turned to her two friends who greeted her happily.

"How have you been Kira?" Jeff asked.

"It has been tiring trying to unite the Krogan and prepare them for the coming of the Reapers. But with Clan Urdnot's help I have been able to unite at least more then fifty percent of the Krogan population. Also I have come up with a cure for the genophage," Kira said.

"What!" Jack said.

"Well it is designed to prevent a population explosion. Myself and some of the other female clans agree that we don't want the Krogan to become so out of control that it would start another rebellion. What this cure does is that it alters the original genophage and cure it. Then in a few generations reduce the birthrate to a more reasonable level. Not to the level that the Krogan are at now but alters the hormone levels making Krogan less likely to go into a mad mating rage. You see the Krogan have an instinct to constantly seek out a mate and to procreate as fast and as much as possible. This was thanks to the Salarian influence that has happened over several thousand years ago. It was because of the Salarian influence that my people began to breed uncontrollably causing the Krogan Rebellions and then later the Genophage. I was able to use our technology to find the purest sample of Krogan DNA without the genophage and without the Salarian influence. The cure would return the Krogan to how they were supposed to be. The numbers they were supposed to be. Not the over population of the past or the barely existing race we are now." Kira explained.

"Wow I did not know you felt so passionate about it Kira," Jack said.

"My people have suffered enough. I am glad I can't see but I can feel the devastation that my world suffered because of my people's selfishness. The females agreed with me along with Clan Urdnot. The chief has been very helpful in dealing with those bastards they called the Blood Pack. Commander Shepard from what I heard has headbutted a Krogan and still remained intact. That human has some serious quad," she said.

"Well since we know what you have been up to Kira do you know what we have been up to," Jeff said.

"I have heard rumors, is it true that you are going after the Collectors?" Kira said.

"Yeah we are," said Jack.

"Then may the ancestors help you all on your journey," Kira said with a smile.

"Who is this?" a new voice said and they turned to find Shepard with Grunt in tow behind her.

"Maria! Glad to see you how was the mission?" Jeff asked.

"Our boy Grunt has finally grown up," Shepard replied.

"Grunt?" Kira asked.

"Oh who is your friend?" Shepard asked.

"This is Kira she is a close friend of me and Jack. She is the one who cured the Genophage," Jeff replied.

"Really? Wow I guess I should thank you Kira. Wrex has told me all about it and what the cure entitles. I guess this means that when the Reapers show up you have the Krogan covered." she said.

"Yes, ma'am and all the Dragon Order has heard about how you and Jeff have killed a Reaper by yourselves. So we are glad to help since you have kept him safe for so long Commander," Kira said with a bow.

"Well the pleasure is mine so what are you going to do now that your mission is complete Kira," Commander Shepard said.

"I will return to Skyrim to prepare the people of Tuchanka for the rebirth of their world," Kira said as she slowly started to exit the ship using her feet to feel her way out.

"Here let us help you out," Jack said and she and Jeff both escorted Kira out. The whole way they chatted and caught up with old times.

When they returned back onto the ship Shepard had left to finish some business with Wrex leaving them with EDI, Samara and of course Martha.

"So what do we do now that we are waiting on Shepard?" Jack said.

"We could play Skyllian Five," Jeff said.

"Yeah sure! You suck at card games remember," Jack said.

"Oh yeah, how about another round of Dungeons and Dragons?" Jeff said.

"I don't feel like going up to get the gaming gear," Jack said.

"Fuck!" Jeff replied.

"How about you two concentrate on your training like you were supposed to do," another voice said and Martha stood there with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

"Grandma! Sorry we were talking to Kira for a while," Jeff said.

"I know Shepard told me before she left to speak to Urdnot Wrex," Martha replied.

"Look I just got back from training and you want me to train some more com'on!" Jeff protested.

"Yeah grandma why? Why all this training?" Jack said.

"I was just joking you guys trained enough and besides you guys have been cooped up too long onboard this ship. The Commander wanted you both to get out and see the sights which is not much oh and Wrex wanted to say hi Jeff," Martha replied.

"Oh shit! I should go out to see him then," Jeff said and began to hobble his way out to see the Krogan.

That left both Jack and Martha alone in the cargo hold.

"So..." Jack said.

"So...?" Martha said.

"About...you know," Jack said sitting down.

"Yeah, I understand teenage rebellion; lived through it myself actually several times," Martha said.

"So you know how to handle this bullshit then," Jack said.

"Yep," Martha replied.

"So what's the real reason you are down here other then to bug me and Jeff?" Jack said.

"Actually I wanted to see you Jack," Martha said.

"Me?" Jack asked.

"We have some unfinished business that needs to be discussed," Martha said as she walked up to Jack.

Slowly she walked up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and then she looked down away from her in sadness.

"Grandma what is it?" Jack asked.

"When you ran off to chase Jeff and never came back it broke me. After nearly a hundred years after my own children passed on I finally had a family again. All my great grand kids were gone except for Jeff and then there was you my adopted granddaughter. Then this shit happens a fucken Goa'uld took over and stole both of you away from me. I broke that day Jack," Martha said.

Now it was Jack's turn to look away in sadness, "I should have stayed grandma I know that now. Prison life made me think and from what I understood now you were the one hurting the most. All those years of hating you for chasing Jeff away...It was not your fault," Jack said

"I know," Martha replied.

"All these years I fucken hated your 'God All Fucken Mighty' notions and your 'I'm immortal so show me respect' attitude. I thought it was all bullshit!" Jack said and tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I thought it was all bullshit!" she repeated.

"Go on Jack let it out," Martha said.

"When Jeff left with that chick I thought it was because you told him some notion that he wasn't allowed to have any girlfriends or something. God I saw him fucking her a few times. Drove me nuts because he doesn't know how to close the fucken door," Jack grumbled.

"I didn't know about this?" Martha replied.

"Of course not! You were too busy trying to prepare the fucken galaxy for the Reapers to notice!" Jack nearly screamed.

Martha had to look away at this feeling ashamed.

"The whole time Jeff was doing this you were gone! When I saw that bitch I wanted to kill her. I just kept feeling this vibe you know. I wanted to tell you but I was scared," Jack said.

"I did notice the change when he was screwing the Goa'uld Queen." Martha said.

"Then why haven't you done anything to stop it?" Jack said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think I haven't tried!" Martha's voice hardened at the accusation.

"I haven't seen you try!" Jack said.

"Oh believe me I've tried. I told Jeff my opinion and he did not listen to me. I told him I did not trust her and yet he took her to our most sacred sites. He began to skip out on his training and his mental state began to fall." Martha said trying to keep her voice even.

"When I found out what she really was it was far too late. We gotten into a fight when he failed his trials and he ran off. Then you followed him and I could not stop you." Martha said as tears began to fall.

"All these years I tried to find you while trying to prepare the galaxy at the same time. Fuck even _Javik_ of all people tried to find you both. I did not know the Prothean would feel so soft-hearted about it, but apparently he did. He told me once that he thought of you both as his children since you both grew on him especially you Jack. He misses you both and it hurt him that you both left. When I showed him my memories of what happened he personally went to every corner of the galaxy trying to find you both. It was not until recently I heard that you were in Purgatory." Martha replied.

"I did a lot of bad shit grandma after I left. I went on a craze trying to satisfy a few selfish needs. Joined a few gangs, got picked up by pirates, joined an actual cult. I've been raped, beaten and abused far more times then I can count. Then when I had enough I remembered all the training I learned at the temple and went nuts. I used my powers for selfish reasons trying to get my way. I'd broken every single taboo out there and then some. I fucken killed people grandma there is nothing to forgive for such shit like that!" Jack nearly yelled that last part.

"_I understand,"_ Martha said switching to the dragon language.

"_The elders understood as well when I confronted them on what happened to us. They said that they forgive you for what you have done. The years of cold storage at Purgatory was a long enough punishment for you Jack," _Martha then wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked up to Jack and gave her a gentle hug.

Jack was stunned at first but then hugged Martha back fiercely.

"_Jack the day that Jeff had left for Earth was the worst day of my life. It was like living the day my husband and daughters all passed away all over again. Then you had gotten angry and left as well and my heart just tore. I killed myself that day leaping from the balcony and let myself lie there on the ground bleeding and crying at the same time. I could not stop crying for weeks I thought the galaxy had been destroyed. I could barely hold myself together." _Martha replied.

"_What brought you back?_" Jack asked.

"_Javik, he was sad too. All of the Order was Jack. Little Kolyat cried when his favorite playmate left. The elders mourned your departure hell even your classmates mourned you Jack. When word had gotten out of the fight and then Jeff and your departure and what happened to the guards we call cried out for you. I had not seen a planet cry since the day I was turned to stone," _Martha replied.

"I did not know that," Jack said in English.

"Of course not! Each and every member of the Order of the Dragon cherishes every child. Every youth is treated with respect and admiration. You were never alone." Martha said.

"Javik pulled me out got me going again said that we will search every part of the galaxy if we have to, to bring you both home. We also have a mission to do and that is also what kept me going. I grew more and more determined then ever and then word had gotten to me that Jeff had joined the Alliance. I was shocked to say the least considering that the Alliance does not allow Dragons into their midst. But I found out that Jeff had hacked his way into the Alliance by faking his identification. I had Admiral Hackett keep an eye on him if he was going that route." Martha said.

"So did you hear about me? Over the years?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I heard bits and pieces about a powerful biotic gone rogue and that the law in all systems was looking for her. But you were hard to track Jack." Martha said with a tearful chuckle.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Jack replied as she sat back down on the bed.

"You don't have to be I guess you had quite an adventure. I sure as hell had one after the incident with Space Station M.I.R.A. I was trying to stay alive with my three children and husband. We had many adventures together before we formed the Order." Martha said looking across Jack towards the stairs.

"Tell me," Jack whispered.

"Well Earth back then was cruel to biotics for they were only recently fully discovered and exploited. People hated and feared them while the government only wanted to exploit them for their own gain. When it was discovered that only biotics could turn on and off the systems of the SR-0 then things had gotten hectic. It was found that the Normandy was the sources of the eezzo that had flowed into the Pacific Ocean from the Marianas Trench and contaminated the fish there. People who had been feeding off of the fish had become in one form or another biotic. Though take note that not all people were biotic but they all contained at one point or another some amount of eezzo in their blood. I had one of the highest at the time on record so I of course was recruited into the service. You know that story," Martha said.

"Yeah you told me and then Morgana played the vids." Jack said. 

"Yeah well after all that things had settled down for a while I was pregnant with Jessica at the time. I had done runs with the Normandy to different planets. Shit they never gave me a break to give birth!" Martha said.

"Well even then when I had all three of my daughters the youngest had Vrolik's Syndrome. It was alright I guess at least we were together as a family since Morgana insisted that we remain onboard the ship. The government hard asses were trying to find some way to get rid of me and my family so that they don't have to depend on us to fly the Normandy. Well in a nice way Morgana told them to fuck off," Martha chuckled at this and she held her memory stone in her hand.

"Well after some exploring of the different planets we discovered the Charon Relay. Activating it we began to explore other worlds other places and other races. Only we weren't allowed to show our findings to the rest of the planet." Martha said looking down.

"Wait? The governments of Earth _knew_ about this shit long before humans discovered the Prothean ruins?" Jack said.

"Yep," Martha said.

"Fucken bastards!" Jack yelled.

"Too late now they covered their tracks long before the next generation could find out about it. They knew about what we found and where we went. But we were careful not to alert the Citadel to our presence. Doing so would drastically do more harm then good. Morgana had warned us about what the Citadel was capable of doing and what cruel things they did to those under their own races," Martha said.

"So what did you guys do?" Jack asked.

"We did some exploring spending months in space before going back home with our findings. We made numerous findings including finding worlds fit for colonization. But the governments did not want that because they were too busy trying to settle their own disputes," Martha replied.

"Namely with biotics," Jack said.

"Yep, it was cruel and dangerous for anyone with biotic powers to wonder the streets. We were like the X-Men stories that they read and were treated just the same. In fact anyone married to a biotic was treated just as cruelly. My husband was beaten in the streets because of it. Our home was burnt down to the ground and we were forced to flee the country because of it." Martha said looking down.

"For years we wondered the wilderness and backroads of every country in the world, every continent but still they pursued us and pursecuted us," Martha said looking away from Jack.

"Why don't you just steal the Normandy and fly away?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to do that trust me I so wanted to do that. But the problem is that the government locked it down tight where she could not get to us. Because of that we were on our own. If it wasn't for our omni-tools then we would not have known what was going on in the world. We stayed tuned to the news while we traveled meeting other biotics along the way. They taught us a lot about how they controlled their powers." Martha said.

"So one of the reasons for this fear was because people did not receive any training to control their powers," Jack said.

"Exactly! Most people when their powers manifested they panic and people end up hurt or dead. I've seen one take out a whole city block because he thought he was going to die. No one knew how to deal with discharges or how to control what they knew. It was thanks to Morgana's knowledge that I was able to learn some form of control. But even then it was tough. They did not create amps back then so it was hard to channel your energy. So when the time was right and we learned enough knowledge along our journey we created the Order of the Dragon. A way for biotics to learn how to control their powers and protect those who would wish them harm just like the X-Men," Martha said.

"Well and I thought I had it rough?" Jack said

"Well yours never lasted as long as mine. From what you have shown me earlier it was cruel, and I am in a way glad you killed them. If it was me I would have done far worse," Martha replied.

"I know you would grandma," Jack said.

"So tell me since we are at war with Cerberus why didn't you destroy this vessel? Not that I am complaining but why?" Jack asked.

"I was at first because I was not happy that they copied my ship till Kasumi told me of Jeff," Martha replied.

"So it was Kasumi who told you of Jeff?" Jack said.

"Yes and the rest is history...hate me now?" Martha said.

"You never told me that the governments knew about this? They knew about all this in the galaxy and did nothing!" Jack said.

"Of course not! Every year I spent looking for you and Jeff was like those years hiding from everyone." Martha said pulling Jack close to a hug.

"It was the worst years of my life. And even now searching for you had been cruel. My mistake was that I never killed that bitch sooner. If I did none of this would have happened!" Martha said.

"I'm so sorry grandma," Jack choked on a sob as she started to cry along with Martha.

The sharing of stories has been hard but both women started along the path to healing. Even the years after this even both would still be working hard to restore the relationship that was destroyed because of a parasite.

They just held each other for about a good half an hour before they had to get up. Namely because they had to both go to the bathroom but they got up.

Everyone started to notice the two women talking to each other more animatedly now sharing stories of their time there. It was strange that Jack the Psychotic Biotic and Martha the Dragon Queen were talking again. The Normandy was starting to look livelier then before. Even with people getting off and seeing the Krogan homeworld Jack and Martha decided that practice was in order.

So after seeing the Krogan the Normandy being docked on the ground surprisingly with its hatch open was subjected to a large audience. Jack and Martha were busy sparring and even Kira joined in when she could. When Shepard finished her business on Tuchanka they blasted off towards the horizon and into space once more. Jeff steered them into orbit around the brown dusty planet.

"This world was once beautiful too bad it is now in ruins," Martha said to Shepard as they looked down on it from a window port.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Shepard replied.

"So where to now?" Martha asked.

"First we head back towards the Terminus Systems to find Jacob's father those people need to be rescued according to the distress beacon." Shepard said.

"It is nearly ten years old but worth investigating though the planet that this ship landed on looks to have some strange properties in plant life," Martha said.

"I don't doubt it but Jacob is determined to investigate," Shepard replied.

"Well we can finally test out the new beaming tech we installed onto the Normandy," Martha nearly jumped for joy.

"Beaming tech?" Shepard asked.

"It allows one to get to a planet faster in just seconds. And when coming onboard it does a full decontamination while in transit to that any disease. It will of course have no effect on the crew. If one however does pass onto the ship an emergency field will generate and will do a full decontamination of the said persons till the germs are gone," Martha sang.

"Joker is right you are crazy," Shepard replied.

As it turns out the trip to the planet was smooth since the beaming tech allows one to pinpoint the exact location of the beacon and lets the crew land directly next to it. When they did they were greeted by a V.I. that told them of what happened after crash landing. Shepard and crew explored the area while trying to find Jacob's father. When they did find out what happened to the crew it was pure and utter chaos.

The crew had gone crazy so in order to stop them the Normandy beamed them back up to the ship and held them in the brig. The Commander then walked around trying to find Ronald Taylor. When they did find him and after fighting a few mechs Ronald was just as mad as the rest of them. Though he had this superiority complex with him. Shepard had him taken to the ship as well to be placed in isolation.

It was here that Martha found Jacob glaring daggers at his father.

"All this time and he waits till now to contact the outside," he said.

"Calm yourself Jacob," Martha said.

"How can I calm down when the bastard in front of me still spews crap like nothing! Ten years I thought he was dead and even when he was with us he treated me like I was nothing. I grew up without a father because of him!" Jacob spat.

"At least you have a father," Shepard said looking just as disgusted.

"So what do we do now?" Miranda asked.

"We give him and the rest of the surviving crew to the Alliance. From there we can continue clearing out any unfinished business before we head through the Omega-4." Shepard said.

"Alright I'll make the arrangements," Miranda said as she started to head out the door.

"Before you do I would like to have a word with you Ms. Lawson," Martha replied.

"Very well we shall speak in my office," Miranda said as she followed her out.

Miranda led her to her office on the Crew deck. Once inside she closed the door.

"EDI some privacy please," Miranda said.

"Logging you out," was the reply.

"Now what do you want to talk to me about," Miranda asked.

"I noticed that your loyalty to Cerberus has started to fade why?" Martha asked.

Miranda looked around nervously before answering.

"I remember what you said about my sister Oriana?" Miranda said.

"Yes," Martha replied.

"Is she doing well within the order?" Miranda said.

"Yes she is doing fine. In fact she is supposed to take her trials soon," Martha said.

Looking away Miranda then gotten to the point of the talk.

"You called me into this office so that do you could question my loyalty to Cerberus?" Miranda asked.

Martha nodded.

"Well I can now give you my answer, they can go to fucken hell!" Miranda shouted.

"Look at me and tell me why the sudden change in loyalty? I want to know the truth if I am to trust my grandchildren into your hands," Martha said.

Miranda looked into Martha's ruby depths and found herself for the first time seeing how _Ancient _Martha truly is.

"After all that I have seen of what the Illusive Man is willing to go through to kill you and your family. It is hard enough coming to terms of what I have done. I brought back the dead Martha! I committed Necromancy! That something that goes against every religious aspect in the galaxy," Miranda said.

"I have done things that I deeply regretted things that I now realize are wrong. But what I had done is nothing compared to what the Illusive Man has done for revenge. He killed innocents just because they are related to you. An entire organization killed off whole colonies wiped out just for fun. He even invested in a parasite we know little about in order to maintain this sense of control. After working with Shepard and dealing with you and your family. I have come to realize that the Illusive Man is just like my father. A control freak and I can't take that anymore." Miranda said.

Martha saw the truth in her eyes and even did a minor probe into her mind to see if she is hiding something.

There was none.

"Good so I take it you are loyal to Shepard now?" Martha said.

"Yes, Shepard had proven to me to be someone worth following. If this will give us a chance to fight the Reapers then I will follow her to hell and back," Miranda said.

"Good and for the record Oriana knows about you," Martha replied before she walked out of Miranda's office and into the hallways.

MEANWHILE

The doors to the cockpit opened and Jeff turned around to see Shepard as she walked in.

"Hey Maria hows it going," he said.

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck, "Nothing much just your grandmother walking around questioning people," she said as she sat down on the arm rest.

"Really? Oh joy," Jeff chuckled as he did a quick compensation for the heat sink.

"What are you doing and why are we in stealth?" Shepard asked.

"We are just doing a quick systems check and we are not in stealth. The heat sinks once in a while act up so EDI and I have to run a systems diagnostics just to make sure they are not overly hot. If that happens then we were fucked, but it seems as if the heat sinks are acting like extra fuel tanks. I think my grandmother did something to them to turn the heat into extra energy. I don't know how she did it but that is what happened to it." Jeff said.

"Your grandmother is quite amazing," Shepard replied looking towards the door.

"Yeah, you should try her cooking," Jeff joked.

"I bet it tastes terrible," Shepard continued to joke.

"Yeah I wish! Nah she is just antsy that we are not after the Collectors yet," Jeff replied.

"I know we have a few more things to take care of and then we are off to the Omega-4. We have some mercs to hunt down and then we are on our way," Shepard said.

"Good because I am tired of waiting," Jeff replied

It did not take them long to hunt down the Mercs on an uncharted world and several more afterwards. All of them Blood Pack members that were selling weapons and one was that of a group of scientists who had been indoctrinated.

Shepard led the group taking different members of her team each and every time. The only one she did not bring was Martha whom she did not trust fully, but at the same time she wanted someone strong enough to protect the ship against any attacks. Aria had called her a few more times to help her deal with a few more problems and they made one more trip to the Citadel before they began their trek towards the Omega-4.

SHEPARD'S CABIN

Since they finally finished with all the unfinished business they were heading to the Omega-4. Shepard was tired and she wanted a good night's sleep. But something was holding her awake.

She found herself pacing the room as if it was a cage and she was the lion. The fish tank was still as the fish seemed to be in their rest cycle. She had already drained herself of excess energy hours ago and yet she feels as if she needs to drain it again. The music playing was one of the many Sinead songs that she had downloaded to her list.

Shepard just feels...nervous? Antsy? Sleepless, and in desperate need of something she does not know what.

She was pacing the room trying to find out what is causing this unease this tension that is left in her.

MEANWHILE

Jeff was feeling just as antsy as he looked at the diagnostics over and over again.

"You are going to give someone a fucken headache!" Jack grumbled.

"Sorry it is just that it is hard to concentrate right now," Jeff said.

"Really is checking diagnostics for the umpteenth time causing you to loose your focus Jeff or is it something else?" Jack teased.

"Fuck off Jack!" Jeff glared at his little sister.

"Why? Just because you have not seen your girlfriend in like forever. Doesn't mean you can't just walk up to her room to give her a good fuck," Jack said.

Jeff threw his hat at her.

"What? I mean Shepard's hot and I am not saying that I want to fuck her but its true. I watch every guy turn their heads to look at her and you. Man you are one lucky son of a bitch have scored the hottest chick in the galaxy right now," Jack teased.

"So what you want me to go up there and fuck her while she's sleeping is that it?" Jeff glared at Jack.

"I wish you would, but it is not worth cleaning up the mess you will make on the wall," Jack replied.

"Shit I need to spar or something because I can't think," Jeff said getting out of the seat.

"Suit yourself I will take over till you are back," Jack said.

"No you will get some rest yourself," Jeff glared.

"Ok, so what you are letting the computer take over?" Jack said getting out.

"Yes, EDI can handle the ship while you get some sleep," Jeff said.

Jack grumbled while Jeff hobbled away towards the elevator after her older brother.

When they emerged from the crew deck Jack went toward the showers hoping to get a quick one before heading back down towards engineering. Jeff was about to head towards the crew quarters to get some sleep when he spotted Thane sitting alone and enjoying a drink on one of the tables. Walking towards the Drell he sat down and took some of the tea from the furnace that Thane offered.

"You seem on edge?" Thane said.

"Yeah I guess this is it for me," Jeff replied.

"How so?" Thane asked.

"I don't know the mission, the Collectors, the Reapers, Cerberus, I mean now that the Illusive Man found out who I really am I can't show my face out in public anymore," Jeff said.

"Why don't you master the art of shapeshifting like your grandmother did," Thane replied.

"I can't," Jeff said

"Why not? I've seen you semi-shift at the Sinead concert on Ilium," Thane replied.

"I shifted on Ilium?" Jeff said

"Yes, I was watching. You had gotten jealous when Jacob was talking to Shepard. I had seen your eyes glow, your immortal blood singing as your claws and your teeth extended slightly for Drell have very good vision. You were jealous it was starting to show. You can't deny it Jeff your heart has found its mate and is willing to fight hard to protect it." Thane said.

"Yeah but in a fist fight I would lose," Jeff said.

"Physically yes but you forget who your blood belongs to," Thane replied.

"But that doesn't explain why I am feeling so restless," Jeff said

"It is nearing your time to complete the bond," Thane said

"What?" Jeff replied

"When I was bonding with my mate the bonds of Tsaheylu were strong because even though she was not biotic my energy poured into her very soul. Now Martha told me that she discovered this bond nearly a century ago when her own husband passed on into the deep. She wanted to follow him so badly but immortality had forbidden it. She says that you feel as if half of you was torn from your body and that your spirit was taken from you. That is how strong a bond like that was. From what I understand you went through the same thing even though you have never forged a bond," Thane said

"Ok how could I have felt like my soul was ripped out when Shepard and I have never done it?" Jeff asked.

"That is because from what I understood the bond begins to form when your heart has finally found its mate. Many people can go for years without meeting that someone and when they do it is like indoctrination. It slowly takes over your brain and keeps going till it overwhelms your senses. Sometimes it takes months or years before it fully manifests itself. It took me and my mate about six months. Your Grandmother never told me how long it took her. But all I know is that the bond is forming and this is just one of the symptoms." Thane explained.

"Oh so that is why I am so antsy," Jeff said.

"Yes that is why you are so antsy," Thane replied.

"Ok then I should finish this tea, take a piss and hopefully see the dock for some sleeping pills," Jeff said getting up to head over to the medical bay.

Thane watched as Jeff made his way out towards the elevators probably heading towards the hanger where his grandmother resides.

He had to smile at himself it would soon be time for them to deal with the Collectors and when it does he would be glad to have fought besides such brave souls.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24: The Galactic Core

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 24: The Galactic Core**

The final stop was Omega for the group had to get some much needed ammunition and gear for their final trek into the Omega-4 Relay. Martha suggested some additional shielding for the ship and some much needed weapons boost for the Thanix Cannon. Garrus went insane with happiness when he saw the improvements.

"Its own power core system! The Thanix Cannon has its own Power Core System! Spirits! How I would kill for something like that on a Turian Ship," he had said while dancing around adjusting the calibrations of the gun to make sure they were perfect for when they fired.

As for Jeff and Shepard things have been awkward since Thane's speech to Jeff a few hours before.

Still the crew was waiting and was anxious.

As they waited for final clearance to leave Omega they had received a signal coming from just beyond the Omega – 4 Relay from one of the systems that Martha had mentioned was also there. It was from the Galactic Core and the Republic of the Ancients. Wishing Shepard and her crew good luck on hunting down the Collectors.

As they started their final approach Jeff was making final adjustments to the navigation and course correction for when they entered the Omega-4.

"Jeff I am picking up an unknown signal from just outside our sensor range," EDI said as her blue orb popped into view.

"What? Is it the Collectors?" Jeff said checking his instruments.

"Unknown however they are out of sensor range and have been following us for some time," EDI said.

"Notify Shepard she needs to know immediately," Jeff said.

As if reading his mind Shepard came rushing onto the bridge and onto the Galactic Map platform.

"Joker what we got?" she called.

"An unknown craft has been following us just outside our sensor range. EDI has been able to pinpoint it but has yet been unable to identify," Jeff replied.

"Is it friend or foe?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know it is not hailing..." Jeff was interrupted by EDI.

"Ship Identification confirmed it is the Collectors!" EDI said.

"Shit!" Jeff cursed.

"They are on a predetermined course...right for us Shepard," EDI replied.

"Alright if they want to fight then they will get it!" With that Shepard pressed a button on the main screen.

"THIS IS COMMANDER SHEPARD ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. WE HAVE COLLECTORS INBOUND, I REPEAT WE HAVE COLLECTORS INBOUND I WANT ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Alarms began to blare across the ship as crew members rushed to arm themselves.

Jacob ran out with several guns and began to toss them out to any crew member available. Kelly Chambers being that she has never held a gun before rushed into the cockpit with Jeff while the said pilot was trying to find a way out.

"Shit! Commander they have planted a virus into our systems!" he shouted.

"Fuck!" Shepard said as she rushed to get armed. There was no time to rush up to her quarters for her armor as the Collectors began to make their way onto the ship.

"Why are we not moving!" Shepard shouted.

"I'm sorry Commander but somehow the Collectors have disabled our engines with some sort of EMP pulse. My main drive core is shielded against such an assult. Legion and Martha has been helpful in upgrading our cyberwarfare suites," EDI said.

"Good have Legion guard the Medbay and the A.I. Core I want everything watched. All non combat personnel to the cockpit while those on other decks go to their designated areas MOVE!" she shouted.

Jacob tossed her an assault riffle while he went to grab his.

Shepard grabbed her gun and started to load it when the ship suddenly rocked.

"What the fuck was that!" she shouted.

"Hull breech on Engineering!" EDI shouted over the blaring alarms.

Another explosion rocked the ship. This one closer to the CIC as Shepard held on to something.

Something attaching to the side of the ship told her that the Collectors are trying to board.

"Shit!"

MEANWHILE

Zaeed Massani was with Jack as the first of the Collectors broke onto the ship.

Grunt was helping some of the civilians get to cover including the engineering team. He began to open fire on a Sion while Jack hurled some fire at them. Zaeed launched some missiles hoping to get through to Grunt. Even though this was a civilian ship he knew it could withstand the pressure.

The Sion tried to move away and fire its own weapon. This one affects kinetic barriers.

"Shit!" one of the other defenders said as his shields went down.

"Get to cover asshole and try to hold them off," Zaeed said as he put on the cover fire.

The doors to engineering suddenly opened and Martha came out from there. She began firing on several Collector Drones as they started for the Engineers. Taking her gun and holstering it she then unleash a violent lightning storm on the Collector assault troops.

It was then that the ground began to shake as Grunt came charging through the crowd and barreled into the group knocking them over.

"Grunt get over here you overgrown dickhead!" Jack yelled as she pulled the Krogan to safety away from an impaling spike. The Krogan was grateful as he opened fire on a group of them coming at them.

Martha was quicker as she threw down her gun and reached for her lightsaber. Activating only one blade she raced down and slashed a group of them in one slice. At the same time the unleashed a string of flame at them. Then using a biotic pulse pushed them back towards the entrance where they came in.

"JACK YOU AND THE OTHERS GET TO THE WEAPONS LOCKER AND ARM EVERYONE. I WANT DEFENSIVE POSSITIONS AROUND THE CORE AND SEE IF YOU CAN ROUND UP THE OTHERS!" Martha shouted as she fought off another group of shock troopers.

"I'm on it!" Jack shouted as she and Grunt quickly reloaded and she provided a shield with a barrier to protect them from the swarms of bugs that came at them.

Martha grabbed her gun and started firing again keeping her barrier up as she took out several more Collector shocktroopers. Using her firebending she took out another swarm of seekers and cut her way across to the nearest one. Using her speed she cut through the group with her lightsaber. One tried to shoot her but she deflected it with her lightsaber and then sliced his shooting arm off. Jack followed suit with the people behind her as she raced towards the gun racks in Zaeed's quarters to arm the engineers. All of them former Alliance soldiers from various ships. Tali being among them rushed to arm herself with her favorite shotgun. She was in constant contact with Legion as the Geth had taken a position in the medical bay with Dr. Chakwas and those in the crew quarters who had made it to the medical bay.

Shepard was busy in the CIC trying to fight off the Collectors who had invaded the bridge with several other crew members.

Martha raced towards the elevator but found that the power had been cut.

"Shit!" she cursed as she ran for the maintenance shaft in Jack's quarters.

MEANWHILE

Shepard kept firing away as she was covering some of the crew who had not made it to the cockpit yet. Under the stairs was another good place to hide but she could not make it to the shaft. Jacob and Mordin were fighting off the ones trying to get into the communications rooms and she was left with a couple of security guards. Thane and Chakwas reported in with their problems and Zaeed and Jack had told her of their situation in Engineering. When she heard that Martha was making her way up from the maintainance shafts.

Shepard fired a few more round when something hit her leg. There was some blood coming from it as she tried to still the flow. It was gushing out and Shepard was trying her best to catorize the wound. Another shot rang out as she tried to stem that. They managed to shoot her good. Looking around the corner she spotted a sniper just off to the right of the main hatch. She fired a few shots but was unable to get through. The hull of the ship was well built and she knew that if she don't get help soon she would die.

It was then that she spotted water vapor coming out from one of the coolant pipes. It was then that she remembered Jeff's lessons on waterbending.

_He used it to heal his most grevious of wounds perhaps I can do the same_. Shepard said as she tried to focus on the water but her mind was starting to slip.

COCKPIT

Jeff could feel Shepard slipping as he and the others on the bridge were rushed into the cockpit which was mostly himself, Hadley, Chambers, and Mitchel and Jay Jay. He could see all that was going on thanks to EDI and when he saw Shepard take a hit to the leg he was instantly on his feet. In his hand was a modified sidearm and his lightsaber bounced in his pocket.

Diving in to a hatch that was under the floorboards Jeff did not hesitate to help. Chambers was screaming for him but Hadley held her back.

MEANWHILE

Shepard tried to get up but she was loosing too much blood. She then started to lose consciousness as she was trying to stay awake. She quickly used her belt to try and tourniquet the leg to slow blood loss. She was also running out of ammo.

As she loaded her last clip into her heat sink she just was about to fire when a big Sion came upon her. She tried to fight it off when it threw her against the bulkhead. Trying to get up she fought to get a steady footing. She tried to get a fair shot at but her eyes were full of spots and she could not see past a red haze.

"MARIA!" a voice shouted.

"Jeff?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly the ground lit up as the Sion was thrown away from her. Jeff came at her with his lightsaber activated and raised.

"My Jedi knight," Shepard joked.

Suddenly more Collectors came and Jeff had his lightsaber read as he deflected shots with the green light blade.

"Maria we need to get you out of here," Jeff said as he formed a barrier and called through his omni-tool. "Mordin I need you in the CIC Shepard's been hit!" he said. Looking to the side the two security guys are still alive but barely.

"I am on my way," was the reply.

Jeff used his assault rifle to open fire on the shock troopers that tried to make a break to the two men. Using his barrier he prevented them from sending seekers out to the group. Then using firebending he burned the bugs away. But all this energy was taking its toll on him as he fought to maintain his barrier.

CREW QUARTERS

The shaft under the A.I. Core was opened as Martha came out with her lightsaber in hand.

"Grandmaster I have maintained the A.I. Core there are over 1,567, 324 attempts to deactivate the system and take control. EDI and I have been able to disable all of their systems but the launch areas are still occupied." Legion said as he was still connected to the A.I. Core.

"Alright keep it up Legion," Martha said as she raced out.

Dr, Chakwas was busy trying to help people who were shot as she came by and shot a couple of brutes.

"What's the situation!" Martha asked.

"Miranda, Garrus and Thane are on the other side while Legion, Kasumi, Samara and I are trapped here trying to protect the noncombatants," Dr. Chakwas said.

"Shit," Martha said as she ducked.

There was glass everywhere as she reloaded her clip and fired on some shock troops.

"Where are they coming from!" Martha said.

"They came from engineering and then into here but so far we have been separated." Dr. Chakwas said.

"Alright Legion is trying to protect the A.I. Core so that means I need you to keep these people safe. You are ex-Alliance so that means that I need you at your best understand," Martha said and the doctor nodded.

"Good," Martha said as she leaped out the window and began to attack the Collectors. She unleashed her lightsaber as she attacked them. Splitting it up into two different lightsabers she began a double bladed attack. She was joined by gunfire from Garrus who was camped out in the main battery with some other security detail. Miranda was with Gardner in her office firing shots.

Martha played this game before several times as she was nothing but a whirlwind of light and power. Using airbending to increase her speed she cut right into the group of Collectors. She then opened fire with her gun at the ones nearest the door. Two pistols went to work dealing a lot of damage. Silent in their make but packing quite the punch Martha sent two bullets into a couple of Collector foot soldiers. A large group of husks suddenly came rushing out from the elevator as a larger Praetorian emerged. Instantly biotic energy emerged from it only to be blocked with Martha's stronger barrier. The others began to fire at it only to be distracted by the husks.

"Kill the husks and leave this bad boy to me!" Martha said and twirled her two lightsabers around.

"You heard her fire at the husks!" Miranda shouted and she and Garrus being closest began to pick off the husks. Dr. Chakwas being with two others who could shoot began to open fire. Deflecting a few other blows with her lightsaber she began to attack.

Samara and Kasumi did cover fire while Garrus and Miranda took out the husks.

Martha rushed into the fight and dove when the Praetorian fired again. Doing a roll she came up to the creature and swung her lightsaber at its head. The creature deflected it with his mandables careful of the light blade. Martha headbutted it before burning it with firebending. The Praetorian screamed in pain when she shoved it into the wall and struck her hand into its body where there are no husk heads and tore out its heart.

The creature screamed as she threw it into another group of drone shock troopers.

Another Praetorian was thrown into the group and Thane came out from the Crew Quarters. His lightsaber was flashing violet as he flew through the crowd and began to show the finesse of a former assassin. Linking her lightsabers again in mid flight Martha backflipped behind him and together they began to pelt the larger ones with bullets. A buzzing sound alerted them to seeker swarms coming up the elevator shafts so both Thane and Martha put up barriers along with every biotic onboard the ship. The seekers came out of nowhere as she deflected their blows before she and Thane firebended them down. The flame set the little creatures on fire before the fire alarms finally went off and water began to pour from the sprinklers. But not before being stopped by the two dragons. Both of them used the water to torpedo the rest of the Collectors.

When the attack was over Martha rushed toward the elevator.

"Grandmaster what should we do now?" Thane asked.

"Jack is down in engineering dealing with the ones coming in from the hanger. I need you to help those in here get this place secure and take care of the wounded. I am going up to the bridge and see what I can do from there," Martha said as she headed towards the elevator.

"_Aal Drem Aak Drun Hind_, (May Peace Bring you Hope)" Thane said.

"_Aal Hind Krii Hin Hokoron, (May Hope Kill your Enemies)" _Martha replied before running off.

MEANWHILE

Jeff barely was holding on being trapped behind one of the pillars of the CIC. His assault riffle had long ago ran out of ammo and now he is using a pistol. He was tired and weak too weak to call on his biotics as he held out the longest against the Collectors then anyone else on the ship. Shepard was safe with Mordin who was treating her wounds.

"EDI how much longer till you get the ship moving again?" Jeff called as he painfully fired a few more shot at some drone shock troopers. His barrier is what keeping the seekers at bay but it is slowly weakening. He is too weak to do any firebending having spent his energy keeping his legs working and defending Shepard. He was very tired and very sore. The Collectors had managed to get him in his side and he was bleeding out but some waterbeing from the sprinklers had helped some.

"Legion and I are working to bring the systems online and Tali is trying to restart the engines. We need about ten more minutes before we are ready to depart from this place," EDI said.

"Shit EDI I don't think we have enough time!" Jeff shouted to her.

"Just hold them for ten minutes that is all Legion and I need to purge the system." EDI said.

"What about the protocols that Martha gave you can you use them?" Jeff said.

"I am already using them to my full capacity along with Legion. The protocols are the ones that have kept us safe so far but without the engines at full power the H3 fuel cells are the only things keeping me functional. They will not last for another ten minutes at this rate," EDI said.

"_Tebe!(_Fuck!)" Jeff cursed in dragon.

He tried to shoot his enemies but his clips ran out.

"_Gov! _(Shit!)" Jeff cursed again as he tried to reach for his lightsaber.

The light blade has protected him so far. But right now his arms ache and one was broken. He can't swing it like he should and his biotics are nearly exhausted trying to keep the barrier up. He could barely make out the blackness that started to come to him.

Jeff held on as long as he could praying for some chance they could get out.

Just as his barrier failed another took its place and this one was the familiar blue of someone he knew very well.

_Shepard!_ He thought as he turned.

Sure enough Shepard was there at the entrance to the armory holding her side and using a barrier to protect him and herself. Jacob and Mordin were by her side. Jacob reinforcing the barrier with his own and Mordin was busy helping the two security guards up and hauling them back towards the Armory.

"Jeff we have Chambers and the others we used the maintenance shafts to get them to safety now come on!" Shepard said as she opened fire on another shock trooper.

"We need to give EDI time to finish the systems purge there is someone hacking into the system!" Jeff shouted to her.

"We also need to get them off my ship!" growled Shepard as she fired again on another group of attackers.

The doors to the elevator suddenly opened and Shepard was prepared for another round of Collectors coming from the rear.

Instead she was met with one short woman. This one was armed.

Martha came out in a blaze of fire as she took out the seekers to get to her grandson. She was mad and when she was mad she was going to get even. Opening fire on the Collectors was something Shepard nor Jeff had seen before in the angry woman. She attacked with a ferocity that could kill hundred of people should she truly unleash her power. But she kept it contained enough to incinerate anyone who strays too close. Using her lightsaber she deflected the shots of the troops still coming into the hatch. Then with enough force to drive anyone out she then hurled out the remaining troops out of the airlock back onto their ship.

"EDI activate protocol zulu, zulu alpha omega foxtrot beta!" Martha shouted.

"Activating," EDI said and suddenly the ship started to lurch from the movement.

"What was that grandma?" Jeff shouted from his hiding place.

"Something I installed to insure that no one steals the ship," Martha smirked.

"Critical systems repaired initializing reboot of main engines," EDI said.

Martha then made one final push to get the Collectors off of the Normandy. She along with Shepard and Jacob began to use their biotics to push the Collectors back through the way they came.

"Ok on the count of three we are going to make one final push then EDI I want you to make a break for it understood?" Shepard shouted.

"Yes Shepard," EDI replied.

"Alright lets get these son of a bitches off of my ship!" Shepard said and all three of them gave one heavy push and they flew off of the ship before the hatch closed on them and they could feel the ship lurch as it took off.

Martha dashed into the cockpit and resumed control while Shepard rushed to Jeff's side. They could feel the Thanix Cannon opening fire on the Collector ship just before the ship turned again towards the Omega-4 relay.

"Is everyone ok?" Shepard asked the crew in the cockpit.

"We are fine thanks to Jeff he made sure we were safe before going after you," Kelly said from her spot next to the door.

"Yeah Joker really came through for us and for you," Hadley said.

"Joker that was stupid and reckless you could have gotten yourself killed!" Shepard screamed at Jeff.

"I could not bare to see you hurt again Maria. I could not bare it if I let you die again like before," Jeff said turning away.

"Hey look at me," she said gently and Jeff looked up at her emerald eyes.

"You were very brave today, stupid but brave I commend you for it," she said.

"Where is my grandmother?" Jeff said asking for Martha.

"She is in the cockpit steering this ship away from the debris and preparing for the final assault into the Omega-4 Relay," Jacob said slowly helping Jeff up. He noted the broken bones and lacerations on Jeff's body.

"I will take care of him," Mordin said securing Jeff as he headed towards the elevator that would take him down to the Medical Bay.

Shepard walked with them to check up on the ship leaving Jacob there with the crew.

"Alright people we did good now lets take it to the Collectors," Jacob said.

"Not so fast first we need to repair the ship and then we can deal with the Collectors. The thrusters are not responsive so only that burst into light speed have saved us from harm. Now we need to stop and access the damage before we fully enter the relay," Martha's voice said over the comm.

Jacob sighed more delays.

LATER

As it turns out the damage was minimum and the extent of it was not as bad as one thought. The armor that Martha had installed worked like a charm. It was only through the hacking efforts of the Collectors that they were able to enter the ship in the first place. They used an EMP field to make their way onto the ship and failed to capture anyone thanks to Shepard's readiness plan. Martha had also been a huge asset as well. The Immortal had proven her worth fighting off the Collectors and helping to organize the crew into a fighting force. Her own officers could have easily done it had they not been pinned down. Shepard stood with a sling on her shoulder and her leg was badly hurt but she was not ready to give up just yet.

There was just one more thing on mind before she was ready to fight the Collectors. That was the grandmaster herself. Opening the door to the cockpit she was confronted by something she did not see everyday.

Martha sat there piloting the Normandy like nothing Shepard had seen before. The woman had it in her to fly them into the core.

"How is my grandson doing?" she asked.

"He is fine taking a bath literally," Shepard said remembering Jeff being lowered into a tub of water.

"Water has healing powers it is good that he remembers that," Martha said while navigating them towards the Omega-4.

"How long till we reach the relay?" Shepard asked as she sat down in the copilot's chair.

"About twelve hours since we had to steer clear of the relay thanks to our friends." Martha said.

"How long can you hold up like this till we get there," Shepard asked.

"Jeff should be fine after two hours in the tub and something to eat. After that we will be at the relay until then I will pilot the ship. You should get some rest Commander all the fighting has taken a toll on you," Martha said.

"I can't after all this I am ready for a good fight," Shepard said.

"I know but your shoulder needs healing," Martha replied.

"I know," Shepard said.

Martha paused in her piloting to look at Shepard. Slowly she stood up from her chair and walked over to the Commander.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Hold still," Martha replied and grabbed Shepard's shoulder and she could feel a burning sensation pouring into her and a light suddenly emerging from her and started to mend some of her wounds. Suddenly the shoulder bandage fell along with her sling and her splint.

When Martha was done she looked at Shepard's face and found her shocked expression amusing.

"What you are not the first person I have healed," Martha said as she sat back down.

"No I have never been healed like that before," Shepard replied.

"I know that, so what do you say now that we are here and the Collectors have made themselves known that we take them down eh?" Martha said with a smirk.

"And what shall we do in the meantime? My crew is hurt or dead and our only pilot is recovering from multiple injuries." Shepard said.

"Jeff is not the only pilot," Martha said and returned to flying the ship.

"You? But I need you to fight since obviously you are the most powerful biotic in the galaxy," Shepard said.

"Yes and my grandson is not going to be happy if I took his baby on a joyride without his permission. No you are not ready to fight the Collectors yet. Your ship needs to be repaired but that can wait right now we need to rearm and then we need to deal with those bastards once and for all," Martha said with determination on her face.

"What are you not telling me?" Shepard said her voice low.

"I heard rumors that the Collectors are building something in the core. My connections with the Republic of the Ancients had told me that the Collectors had been doing a lot of activity lately. The Protheans are the most concerned since normally the Collectors stick to their area of space. Now however they had moved out towards the main arm of the galaxy. When I told them of the attacks on human colonies they had a feeling that the Collectors were up to something to require that many humans," Martha said.

"You sure about this?" Shepard said.

"Yes, that is why I joined your group other then to see my children and make amends," Martha said.

"I understand," Shepard said.

"So what now Commander this is your ship after all," Martha said.

"Well for starters can you make me one of those weapons you have I feel kind of off watching you Jedi at work," she smirked.

"Ah I see Jeff has introduced some old vids to you eh?" Martha said.

"Nah saw them back on Earth when I was living on the streets," Shepard replied.

"Well the truth is, it is going to take some time to build your own lightsaber so you can borrow my daughter Vanessa's one in the meantime. And since we are on the subject of Lightsabers I would suggest that you watch were you are pointing with that thing," Martha jested.

"I know how to handle a sword," Shepard replied.

"Really?" Martha said.

"I learned a few things in N7 bootcamp," Shepard replied.

"Dealing with old fashion swords not lightsabers. These are more...intricate to handle," Martha replied before getting back to work in steering the ship.

"I will go check on Jeff now," Shepard said getting up.

"You do that," Martha replied.

The trip to the galactic core was rough as Martha had to steer them through a minefield towards the main Collector base. Jeff, it would appear had suffered some broken ribs from a shockwave and was too drained to fly the ship. So he sat there in the copilot's chair while Martha steered the ship. Shepard watched as the immortal effortlessly steered the ship through the debris field when they came on the other side of the Omega-4 Relay.

"Entering the debris field and putting the ship on full stealth," Martha said and engaged the systems on the ship.

"Why full stealth? Do we have the full stealth system on this ship?" Jeff asked from his seat. His hand was bandaged from the impact of the pistol he had held when defending the CIC.

"Yes, I installed it while on Omega," Martha said happily.

So far Jeff's injuries were wrapped in wet bandages to help with the healing process. His ribs took the most impact from the fight and his fall. He was fine other then that. When his barriers went down was when he took the hit. If Shepard had not raised her own barrier along with Jacob then he would have been dead.

Martha steered through the field and Jeff saw how good his grandmother was at flying this ship. He was one of the best pilots out there but he does not have the centuries of experience that Martha had. He was glad to call her grandmother.

The immortal steered the ship clear of the debris field and into open space monitoring for any hostiles.

"I detect on unknown object out near the core," EDI said.

"I can see that EDI do you detect any hostiles in the facility Collector and synthetic alike?" Martha asked.

"I detect multiple enemies hidden in the debris field Martha most of them automated drones. However there are one or two larger dreadnaught class vessels within the larger facility. I am also detecting a power source simular to a Reaper within the facility," EDI confirmed.

"Shit! I knew it!" Martha growled.

"What did you know?" Shepard asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My sources in the core had been getting reports of possible Reaper activity for quite a while but we did not know what. The Collectors had been busy trying to collect as much humans as possible. We thought at first it was some sort of new experiment but now we know for sure now." Martha said.

"Sure of what?" Jeff asked.

"That they are using the humans to grow a Reaper," Martha said.

"Grow a Reaper?" Shepard said in shock.

"Yeah Reapers are not built the same way you would build a Geth or a Mobility bot. No Reapers are Leviathan Tech gone wild and Leviathan Tech are all grown organically. They use live living organic tissue and roboticize it into another member of their kind. That is how they have been so successful. We now have proof if these readings are right. The Senate is going to want to hear this!" Martha said.

"Fuck! If that is the case then more so we have to take that thing down," Shepard said.

"My thoughts exactly," Martha said.

"Joker when we hit the ground I want you back at the helm if you are able. Martha when you land this thing I want it somewhere where they can't see us and make sure they can't see us. I am going to have engineering and everyone able to start repairs I want to be out of here as fast as possible." Shepard said.

"I know and what of the Illusive Man?" Martha said.

"I will take care of him," Shepard replied.

ILLUSIVE MAN'S HIDEOUT

The Illusive Man sat there behind his holographic interface staring at the screen in front of him. A blue light suddenly shown itself and Shepard appeared.

"You are late reporting," he growled.

"Sorry sir we were attacked by the Collectors," Shepard replied.

Turning he saw that indeed Shepard showed signs of a hard fight.

"That set us back for sometime you know that right Lilith," he said.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again. We are now on the other side of the Omega-4 Relay nearing the Collector base. So far nothing but I finally managed to get communications back online to make my report," Shepard replied.

"So it seems EDI has been keeping me informed of your progress with the Dragon Prince. It would seem as if you have him just were I need him," the Illusive Man said.

"Yes, soon he would be in Cerberus's control," with that Shepard's line went dead.

NORMANDY SR-2

When the line was cut Shepard gave a sigh of relief acting was not one of her things but this game is proving to be dangerous.

"You have done well Commander." Miranda said.

"You of all people surprise me Miranda why the change of heart?" Shepard asked.

"After witnessing what they are willing to do to achieve their goals I had to question their motives. The Goa'uld queen was just the beginning of the turning point. I've also did some digging and found other horrific experiments going on that I am ashamed of. If we are going to do this we need to do it right Shepard. And going on this mission has been the right choice," Miranda said.

"So what are you going to do about it Cheerleader?" Jack said standing off to the side.

"I am going to put an end to this quietly in the shadows. As long as Cerberus is alive then I will help you as best I can Shepard. You have proven to me that you can be trusted and you will do what it takes to do the right thing." Miranda said.

Jack walked up to her and the two eyed each other out before Jack gave Miranda a hug surprising the other woman, "Don't worry about Oriana we will keep an eye on her," Jack said.

"Now we have work to do people so dismissed. Martha has landed us in an area the Collectors have left abandoned. But we still are vulnerable. Joker should be up and about in a bit thanks to our dear old Doc. But we need to get to them and fast. Martha how big you said this Reaper was?" Shepard demanded.

"I don't know exactly but I have to say at least destroyer class at least," Martha said joining them in the briefing room.

"How's Joker?" Shepard said all business.

"Jeff will be fine a shower should finish the healing process. As for our landing site it is beneath their sensors, but I would not doubt that they know we are here," Martha said.

"Alright folks we need to shut these bastards down for good. We have three dragons and on Asari Justicar so that gives us the advantage with biotics. Miranda you, and Garrus are leaders for our detraction team. I will lead the infiltration team through the back. I want someone with tech skills to try and enter here," Shepard said pointing.

"Mordin I need you to remain behind with Dr. Chakwas as backup we are going to need it. Your STG skills will come in handy when we break past their system firewalls. Martha your infiltration skills will come in handy I need you to find the main control panels and disable them. That will allow us to meet at the main chamber and deal with the Reaper construct. Any questions?" Shepard said.

"Nope,"

"None,"

"I'm with you Shepard,"

"I am with you all the way Commander,"

With everyone in their squads Shepard assigned some people to their posts with Tali and Legion running as Tech support while Garrus and Miranda made up the other two teams each with one Dragon member and one heavy hitting tank. Grunt made up Garrus's team while Zaeed took up Miranda's. Martha being the strongest of the Dragons and the master of infiltration will go on her own to deal with the main control center.

"Alright people good luck." Shepard said.

Saluting they made their way out of the airlock towards their destinations. Thankfully the mass effect fields around the ship allow atmosphere outside of the facility. Shepard had her team head towards the main ducts while Tali took the secondary power coupling to her right. Garrus and Miranda both took their teams through their planned routes leaving Martha alone to deal with her own mission.

"Grandma?"

Martha turned to see Jack walk up to her just before they left.

"Yes Jack?" Martha asked.

Before she could say another word Jack enveloped her an a tight embrace, "Good luck," Jack said.

Martha hugged her back, "You too," she said.

She then ran off to join Garrus's group. Looking up Martha saw Jeff at the entrance to the ship limping along. Martha also gave him a hug before shifting her form to that of a Collector. Taking flight she managed to find an entrance just above the main hanger.

_This looks like a good place to start_. She said as she shifted her form into that of a seeker insect. Taking flight once more she entered the base following the swarms as they made their way towards the main control hub.

MEANWHILE

"Ah shit that can't be good!" Jeff said as he sat down once again in the cockpit. Typing in commands he had the ship ready to begin launch procedures to prepare the Normandy for an emergency departure. He was reading the diagnostics when he saw the swarms of seekers heading in Shepard's direction.

The groups had made it to the rendezvous point only to be confronted by hordes of Collector troops.

"Ah shit!" he could hear Jack scream as she blasted another group of seekers with a fireball. Firebending helps deal with the seekers as both she and Thane set them ablaze. Jacob and Miranda provided the barriers while Samara used her biotics to help feed energy into the two Dragon members. Shepard managed to get grazed by a stray bullet but that did not stop her from putting a bullet into Harbinger. Jeff had to heave a sigh of relief that she is still alive. Checking the feeds he saw that his grandmother is still a ways away from the main control center.

Shepard and the others are currently pinned down as they are being over run by heavy Resistance. Harbinger was the hardest to hit since he has biotics. Shepard had a hell of a time killing him each time he appears.

Jeff had an idea off of a sudden tapping the comm. Unit he nearly yelled into it.

"Shepard, Maria if you can hear me tell Jack and Thane to use firebending on Harbinger he is practically energy and firebending is the manipulation of energy so use it!" he said.

The response is instant as both Thane and Jack fought back. Providing cover fire Shepard and co managed to keep the two dragons covered while they target Harbinger. Breathing a sigh of relief Jeff leaned back against his chair once more.

MEANWHILE

Martha had just made it to the main corridor that would take her to the control room of the facility. Being a seeker does have its advantages. Feigning damage also helps as other Collectors ordered her to the main repair facility. She hurried down the corridor towards the main control unit. She could hear the shooting from her ear piece as she hurried towards the controls.

When she had gotten there she transformed back into her original self and began shooting. Using air bending she blew the rest out of her way as she forced the door open.

There was the most grotesque sight that would meet anyone. It was a huge bug of sorts with many legs.

"Fuck! I don't know if your a flea or a crab," Martha said and began to point her gun out at it.

The creatures eyes glowed a golden color before Martha felt herself being enveloped in a glow of yellow energy.

_**You are a persistent one I give you credit immortal**_ the voice behind the creature said.

"Nice to see you too Harbinger," Martha said as the creature tried to attack her. Martha used her airbending to sweep the creature off the ledge into the tunnels beyond.

_**You are clever in **__**using Shepard to gain access to this facility however you are too late the ascension has already begun,**_ Harbinger said.

"Well two words to that squid brain FUCK YOU!" Martha said and cut the communication line between him and the facility.

Typing in a few more commands in Prothean she managed to get into the system.

"Shepard this is Martha I'm in," she said over the comm unit.

"_Any resistance?" _Shepard joked.

"Oh yeah quite a bit I told Harbinger where to shove it," Martha replied.

"_Alright get me some schematics and see if you can spot where we have to go from here,_" Shepard replied.

"On it!" Martha replied as she began to hack into the system.

"EDI can you see anything," Martha asked her comm.

"_There is a chamber up ahead of Shepard and the rest and there is going to be a lot of resistance __along the way__. The __R__eaper is being held at the far end of the __central __chamber." _EDI replied.

"_Fuck!" _Martha cursed in Dragon as she opened the comm to Shepard before relaying the information.

"_Shit is this bad how much more information can you tap out of the computers?" _Shepard asked.

"I gotten all I need Commander and setting the charges now," Martha replied.

"_Good 'cause we are going to need your help soon." _Shepard replied.

"On it!" Martha shouted as she ran towards the main controls and began to work on the mass effect fields.

Suddenly the doors began to open and troops began to pour into the room.

"_Fuck!" _Martha cursed again as she hid behind the controls. Holding up her gun she began to fire back at them before leaping over the consul and unleashing a lightning charge. The whole wave went down as she ran through them towards the edge and leaped off.

Transforming into a dragon she flew off towards the central chamber.

_MEANWHILE_

Shepard had to shoot her way through her troops and she is nearly running out of ammo. Throwing biotic toss after biotic toss she was growing weaker along with Jack, Thane, Samara, Miranda and Jacob. The others were already running out of ammo and tried their best to fight off this enemy. Grunt was even feeling the heat as the Krogan ran out of heavy ammo some time ago.

"Shit! We can't get through and I am too tired to bring up another barrier," Miranda said as she used the last of her clips to kill off a few husks.

"There is too many of them," Jacob said as he too ran out of bullets.

"I'm out!" Jacob called.

_**You're out but I'm not**_ a voice said and Martha came flying through from above and began a fiery assault. Landing just in front of the group she began to breathe fire on the Collectors.

Transforming she activated her lightsaber and began to hack and slash through the rows of Collectors. Using the blade as a shield like the Jedi she named it after Martha deflected the shots and they bounced back at the Collectors. Jack and Thane quickly joined her as they too activated their lightsabers and began to fight. Fresh and full of energy Martha sent a massive shockwave towards the oncoming troops. Turning on the other end of the lightsaber she began to attack the Collectors with a vigor. Using both sides to her white lightsaber she split the two and began with dual weapons. Shepard watched as the woman was sending wave after wave at the troops coming through.

"Come on let's go!" Shepard shouted as she led the rest of the team away from the entrance. She then began to fire on the ones trying to come in from behind. Suddenly a ring of fire appeared as Martha did a move that Shepard only seen Jeff do in training. She lit all the Collectors around her from the inside like how Harbinger does with taking control. Shepard ran towards the platform that would take them to the Reaper Construct.

Garrus, Miranda, Samara and the others followed leaving the three dragons behind. Once they were safely away Martha quickly gathered up the other two and transformed into her dragon form flying after them as they floated towards their destination. The huge tunnel was filled with pods all of them filled with humans from the looks of it and Shepard was sad to see them like this.

"Martha is there anyway for us to help these people?" she asked.

_**Yes, The Normandy has a beaming upload which can beam the people out of the pods and store them as energy data for now due to the amount of people. When we can get as far away as possible we can arrange a transport for them to safely be returned to their homes through the stargate. **_Martha replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Shepard replied as they exited the tunnel and found themselves in shock by what laid ahead.

TBC


	26. Chapter 25: The Human Reaper

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 25: The Human Reaper**

The Reaper before them was massive. That was all Shepard could think about when they entered the large chamber. The Reaper was shaped like a human much to the shock of everyone else.

"Oh my God!" someone said and they turned to find Miranda paler then normal.

The Reaper stood taller then any building they have ever encountered and its black grotesque shape gave everyone the sense that there was a higher power out there in the universe.

It was also shaped like a human skeleton.

"Oh Spirits!" Garrus said in shock.

Martha landed right behind them and Thane and Jack disembarked.

"That thing is an abomination!" Thane said staring at it.

"It is also a Reaper and if I have to say that thing makes Satan look like a red cartoon character," Martha replied.

"Grandma this is no time for your bad jokes!" Jack scolded.

"I was not joking but if you say so," Martha replied as she pulled out her lightsaber.

The Reaper was being held up by several massive tubes all along its body. The disgusted look on Martha's face showed Shepard that the Immortal knew something.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"It is feeding," Martha said.

"Feeding on what?" Garrus asked.

"Human essence I can feel it! The colonists are the food and this creature is the baby being fed. Those damn monsters are creating a new Reaper and this place is the womb." Martha said.

"Joker how soon can you have that beam ready?" Shepard said.

"EDI can have it ready in about ten minutes because of the amount of people we have to beam up," Jeff replied on the comm.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Jacob asked.

"Well we clearly can't kill it first for I have a feeling that the Mass Effect generator is active," Martha said.

"I agree we need to do this quietly," Miranda said.

Shepard looked at all the tubes and noticed something, "If these tubes are filled with the colonists how to they process them?" she asked.

"They melt them down into a gray goo and then feed them to the Reaper. The Reapers themselves are semi-organic in design. Once the main mass effect core generator is active then it can feed itself. Until then it relies on processed organic matter of advanced species in order to fuel itself and help the nanites build the new Reaper." Thane said.

"Ok lets get rid of this place once and for all shall we," Shepard said and off loaded a rather large gun from her back.

"Shepard you did not!" said Miranda and Garrus at the same time.

"Holy shit is that the Cain?" Zaeed asked truly drooling.

"It is such a thing worth stealing I doubt it," Kasumi replied.

"Hey I wanted to bring something of Heavy firepower and this is it!" Shepard replied.

"You can't be serious! That thing has enough radiation to blow Tuchanka out of existence once and for all!" Grunt replied clearly shocked... "But I want one of those!" he said.

Jacob looked rather uncomfortable with the whole Cain thing. However his thoughts were interrupted by shots taken by a group of Collectors that made their presence known.

"We will need to discuss this later it would seem," Samara said as she unleashed her guns again and her biotics.

"Keep them distracted long enough for Joker to get the coordinates on the colonists. Then once they are beamed onto the Normandy we can blow this place and this abomination sky high!" Shepard said.

"First good thing you said all day Shepard," Jacob said.

Unleashing the Cain Shepard began to charge it up while the others kept the Collectors busy. Among them was Harbinger as he unleashed another volley of dark energy only to be deflected by Martha's lightsaber. The immortal was fast as she unleashed volley after volley of biotic energy. She even did lightning arcs.

"_Commander we are ready to beam,_" Jeff's voice filled the comm.

"DO IT!" Shepard shouted as she ducked behind cover to make sure the Cain was charging.

She could see thousands of light suddenly fill the chamber as every body in the facility began to light up and then vanish as the Normandy began to absorb all the colonists into data and energy. As the lights began to light up again and disappear she began to laugh while Garrus unloaded his assault rifle on a Praetorian. They started to come from everywhere and she thought that they were going to be overwhelmed.

Then explosions happened again and again. Suddenly small shuttles began to arrive in forms that she had not seen before.

"_Ah Commander it looks like the Calvary has arrived"_ Jeff said making a bad joke.

"Calvary?" Shepard said as the troops that offloaded from those shuttles began to fire on the Collectors. Strange insect creatures that resemble the Collectors began to offload on them. Some even offering to help defend the rest of the squad.

They spoke in a different language one that her translator was not programed for as three of them lined up next to Shepard.

The leader she could have sworn looked like a Collector...wait? Are they?

"Javik you son of a bitch what took you so long!" Martha shouted in English.

"Sorry Grandmaster I was a little busy with a very angry group of husks trying to get here," he said and off loaded his assault riffle which to Shepard's shock was a Mattock like hers on a group of abominations.

"Allies?" Miranda said.

"Yeah Protheans!" Martha said as she deflected some more blasts.

"Well the more the merrier I should say!" Jacob said and he unleashed a pull that knocked a few Collectors off the ledge.

A beeping noise was heard and Shepard knew she had a full charge.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FIND COVER BECAUSE THIS BITCH IS GOING DOWN!" she yelled.

As soon as she said that everyone took cover as fast as they could. Then she unleashed radioactive hell on the chamber.

The explosion was spectacular as it ripped the Reaper from the tubing that connected it to the colonists and it fell screaming into its deathbed. The Collectors that were fighting were turned into ash but that did not stop the Reaper from making one last stand.

Clawing its way up the newborn Reaper began to fire its beam a them but Shepard was prepared as she had the Cain charging again while the blast cooled down.

"Javik get the others and get out! Shepard and I will take care of the Reaper!" Martha shouted.

"We are not leaving Shepard behind!" Garrus yelled.

"Go Garrus it is ok I am with an immortal remember?" Shepard said.

The others quickly left on the shuttles the Protheans provided while Martha deflected the beam while the Cain recharged. Shepard was the only one left with Martha holding the line. Shepard watched the Grandmaster earn her title as she unleashed the most powerful volleys of biotics that anyone has ever seen. The firestorms she created by deflecting the death beam of the Reaper was nothing short of amazing. The Reaper itself was taking heavy damage as the two hundred year old woman was deflecting blow after blow forcing the beams to hit the walls. Shepard gave the signal as the Cain was fully charged. Martha ducked behind some cover when Shepard unleashed it yet again.

There was a scream of pain as the Reaper felt the full force of the Cain as it blasted into its very heart. Going down it started to scream as it was disintegrated into radioactive fire.

"Whew now we need to leave," Martha said as reinforcements arrive.

Shepard nodded in agreement as she and Martha ran for the ledge that would take them away from here. Leaping off Martha transformed into her dragon form with Shepard on her back as they began to race their way out of danger.

Martha was flying as fast as she can go trying to get out of danger. Shepard held on as the dragon was avoiding the fireball that resulted in the Reaper hitting the main mass effect reactor. Like a scene in a 20th century sci-fi film the dragon was like a fighter fighting its way out of the core. Martha flew faster with Shepard cling on for dear life. Pumping her wings the dragon moved with such speed that the N7 thought she was a goner.

When they ran out of flying space they did not miss a beat as they both began to run. Martha transforming back to her human form and Shepard already at a dead run. With that in play they both ran as fast as they could run. The immortal proving once again that she was far more athletic then Shepard. Then again she was not wearing as much armor as the N7. Throwing Shepard onto her back she transformed once again into a giant wolf and took off down the hallway the way they came.

Up ahead there was an opening was ahead of them. Just as they were about to leap something hit Martha and she went down in a spray of blood. The wolf hit the wall with a force that clearly broke her neck. Shepard gotten up to see the damage.

**I will be fine just give me a moment** Martha said even though her eyes were clearly in pain.

Shepard began to fire on the Collectors that were closing in on them. She saw the inferno coming right at them.

Just as she thought that they were going to die there was a flash of light.

MEANWHILE

"Shepard and Martha are onboard," EDI's voice played over the comm.

"Alright everyone hold on!" Jeff shouted as he blasted his way out of the base along with another clearly Prothean ship.

Both of them cleared the debris field before going to FTL. The resulting explosion behind them lit the sky like a supernova. The nova itself destroyed the debris field and anything around it which was hardly anything. When they returned to normal space. There was nothing but a blinding light behind them even more blinding then the bright stars and black holes around them. Then right behind the Normandy another ship emerged this one clearly larger then the Normandy a dreadnaught.

A flashing light on Jeff's console told him of the wish to board the vessel. Jeff aligned the Normandy for boarding. Coming up on the starboard side as he did he positioned the ship near the docking clamps. When he was aligned the clamps came into place as the boarding tube attached itself to the Normandy.

"Atmospheres are linked," EDI announced.

"Ok let them in," he said.

Shepard was already there to greet them as she came out in her Cerberus Uniform (Which was the only thing she had).

The one to greet here was the same Prothean as before though now he was out of his armor and into a stylish looking uniform. It was a robe like a cross between a Jedi and a Viking. The insignia of the Dragon Order on one side and another unfamiliar insignia stood out amongst his armor. It was a symbol of some sort as she shook hands with the Prothean.

When their hands touched she was taken back by the images she saw of her vision suddenly coming into clarity. It slowed down enough for her to interpret its meaning. When contact was gone she looked bewildered at the Prothean in front of her.

"It was the least I can do for keeping Jeff and Jack safe as well as insure the safety of the Grandmaster...not like she needed it," he said jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny," Jeff said from his chair.

"And speaking of the devil himself it has been a very long time Jeff," the Prothean said.

"Same here Javik," Jeff replied

"The Commander and I have some business to attend to if you don't mind you nosy little imp," he said as he winked one of his main eyes.

Jeff blushed at that while Shepard escorted Javik and his body guards towards her office in her cabin.

It took them about five hours of discussion before Javik walked up to Jeff and touched to top of his head. Jeff felt the familiar touch of a Prothean on his mind but this time he let it in. He knew that it was their way of a greeting and trust by sharing memories though touch. All Order members are trained to do the same thing if they wished.

"Long time no see Javik," Jeff said as he slowly rose up to greet the Prothean he considers a father figure to him. Javik gave him a gentle hug.

"It has been too long Jeff far too long," Javik replied.

"So a Commander of your own vessel now," Jeff said admiring the view.

"Yes only on Imperial Business I'm afraid." Javik replied.

"Has this to do with the Collectors?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, and since you have done us a huge favor Jeff by getting rid of the problem will you be returning home any time soon?" Javik asked.

_Home_

"I don't know Javik I have a job to do still and people to protect. I don't want to start any incidents anytime soon. And besides grandma encouraged me to stay," Jeff said.

"Well your Commander wanted to set a course for the Prothean capital planet of Tushar a planet you are familiar with?" Javik said with a smile.

"Of course I bet she would be more then happy to see these people returned home," Jeff said.

"Well I must be off I will see you on Eden Prime some time, or if I see you on Tushar let me know you are in town," Javik said before making his way out.

"I will do that," Jeff replied.

Javik left Jeff standing there as the hatch closed and the ships began to split apart from each other. Shepard walked up to him as he continued to stare at the hatch door. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Knowing who it was by the feel Jeff placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That is the first time I've met a Prothean. You weren't kidding when you told me that they are not what everyone thought they were," Shepard said.

"No I was not," Jeff replied.

"I thought you might want this back," Shepard said as she handed Jeff his memory stone.

"Thanks," Jeff replied.

"Now shall we go to this planet your grandmother was telling us about?" Shepard said.

"Yeah," Jeff replied.

TUSHAR, CAPITAL WORLD FOR THE NEW PROTHEAN EMPIRE GALACTIC CORE

The capital world of the New Prothean Empire was a marvel to itself. Because of the destruction of the original empire to the Reapers the Protheans were relocated here to this world by the Watchers. Here they rebuilt upon the ashes of the old and created a new empire. This one not bound by the arrogance of its predecessor but upon the knowledge that such a thing should not happen again. Now part of the Galactic Republic of the Ancients, the Protheans had another 50,000 years of peace and prosperity. Their rulers enjoyed this time of peace.

But underneath it all was a thirst that not many have seen for such a long time. The threat of the Reapers are still out there and the Protheans wasted no time in coming up with ways to help fight the Reapers should they enter Republic Space. They along with the other member races have poured all their collective knowledge into building weapons that can take on the Reapers. With the help of the Watchers and the Leviathan race the Protheans have managed to build such weapons.

But for now the splendor of such a world all but drowned Maria Shepard as she exited the hatch of the space port. Jeff knew where to land since obviously he had been here with Martha years ago. Thane and even Jack had been to this world. But others such as the human crew and the aliens of this current cycle have never before seen this world and they are struck in awe by it.

"Wow, this world is full of warriors I can smell it," Grunt said as he exited.

"Behave Grunt," Shepard said as she stepped off the ship.

Jeff laughed at the looks the others gave when they finally stepped off the ship onto the Prothean world. The marvel that the modern Prothean empire gave was something that Jeff could not forget. It was filled with trees of the Prothean homeworld along with huge gardens and clear blue skies. It was a marvel to unveil. As the crew of the Normandy disembarked a crew of Protheans stood ready to begin repairs. Jeff stood there with Martha while Shepard was quickly rushed towards the medical bay with Dr. Chakwas and some of the medical staff.

"Pilot Moreau shall you accompany them?" Legion asked as it stepped next to Jeff.

"I will in a moment Legion I've been here before so I need to let the new crew know that this ship needs a few other refits done," Jeff replied.

"Understood, I shall accompany Creator Tali'Zorah to her quarters," it said before departing after the Quarian.

Tali and the others had obviously been entranced with the place and looking down at the console where EDI was currently going through some diagnostics.

"Hey EDI remember these guys are here to give you a major upgrade so don't be too much of a bitch while we are gone ok?" Jeff told the A.I.

"I will make sure that all retrofits and upgrades are successfully installed correctly. And if anything should happen I will let you know," EDI said when they departed.

"It feels nice to see this place again," Jeff said to his ancestor.

"Yes it does," Martha replied.

"Are you sure she will be alright?" Jeff asked after Shepard.

"Yeah she will be alright in the meantime I had just received a report that Aratoht has been compromised by the Hegemony. The Batarian officials have ordered an evac of their colony due to a security breech within their systems. The Alliance has been searching for a Reaper artifact within their territory and they fear that they whole crew is indoctrinated. I had sent agents to investigate only to find out that the Reapers are coming in through the systems mass relay. It was a good thing that as a precaution we installed an Astro device to instantly transport the colonists off the planet into a nearby relay where a Watcher can pick them up and take them to another suitable planet. It worked and now the system is evaced while the Watchers shut down the mass relay and place it on permanent lock down." Martha said while they walked down towards the transport that would take them to the main palace.

"That's bad isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so if it is as bad as it seems then the Reapers will be here in about six months not much time for preparation but at least we had a few years head start." Martha replied.

"Fuck! Will the Normandy be ready in time?" Jeff asked

"She will be I have the crews working around the clock to get this bird retrofitted like the original. Others are arriving as we speak to get this bird ready for the Reapers," Martha replied.

"You knew didn't you that I would be piloting this thing and so you wanted my baby to be like the original. Why?" Jeff asked.

"Consider it a well overdue birthday and Christmas present. I wanted my grandson to have the best at his disposal. This Cerberus vessel will have to do since they did after all copy the original," Martha mused.

"You have a strange sense of humor don't you grandma?" Jeff said as they finally reached the palace.

"You don't have to worry about the Emperor he will wait till Shepard is healed. She took a nasty hit when we were trying to escape along with the others." Martha said as she entered their old suite.

The place was the exact same as he remembered it save for his room which has been change to suit his now adult life. The bed was clearly bigger to allow him to fully take advantage of it plus one more person.

"You knew Shepard was my bonded how?" Jeff asked as he returned to the kitchen to see Martha cooking something to eat.

"I can sense it just like I can sense it in all my descendents." Martha replied.

"Ok that is kind of creepy in a way," Jeff replied

"Says the boy who was trained like a Jedi for most of his life," Martha replied.

Chuckling Jeff shook his head in amusement at his grandmother. There was a ping at the door and Martha answered it. Jeff was shocked to see Garrus and then Jack right behind.

"Hey I thought you would still be in Medical?" Jeff said giving Jack a hug.

"Nah the water helped and Garrus here only took a minor bullet to the shoulder but other then that we are fine," Jack replied.

"Bullshit after facing a Reaper like that and being nearly blown to bits on the way back to the Normandy I will be having nightmares for weeks." Garrus replied as he walked in.

"So what brings you here?" Martha asked the Turian.

"I came to let you know that Shepard is going to make a full recovery and should be out in a few hours," Garrus said.

Martha raised her eye brows in amusement as she walked over to the Turian, "Why don't you sit down and relax I am almost ready with dinner. Don't worry it is Dextro friendly." Martha said.

She flipped the pan a few more times before she passed it out to everyone. Jeff was the first to dig in seeing as he was very hungry after the events of the past few days. Garrus too took a sample and started to eat along with Jack.

"What is this stuff?" he asked.

"It is an Insummon Recipe since they are more Dextro then Lepo. They had adapted some cooking methods to let people who are Dextro Amino base try out some Lepo food without the side effect and vice versa. I figured you would be coming up here to check on Jeff and have prepared dinner." Martha said smiling.

"The most feared biotic in the galaxy can cook wow," Garrus said as he dug in.

"Hey I was not always the most feared biotic. And besides back on Earth my namesake usually refers to house wives and home makers," Martha replied.

"Glad you are neither because I don't know how I would put up with a grandmother like that," Jack said.

"So when can I see Shepard?" Jeff asked.

"Tomorrow, the docs said that she needs time to recover and since Martha helped pull out that parasite they would like to do some further tests to make sure that there are no traces of that thing left. And since she is a queen they don't want any eggs to go floating around in her blood," Garrus replied.

"A wise precaution and since I killed them all they won't find anything in there," Martha replied.

"I know that but they are a paranoid bunch," Garrus said while eating.

"If you want I can arrange for you to go back to Palaven to visit your family?" Martha said.

"That will have to wait I have to see how this will play out before I return to my homeworld to see my family." Garrus replied.

As Garrus ate he asked Martha to make something extra for Tali which was also Dextro based so Martha made something extra before they decided to call it a day. Jeff was tired after all and a shower felt good. As he took a shower he could hear Martha talking to someone on the vidcom probably Javik about Shepard's condition along with other members of the crew.

Shepard his hands continued to clean themselves as well as touch other places. He felt himself heat up as he began to massage other areas feeling heat build up as well as his biotics. Just as soon as he felt it he quickly turned on the cold water to cool him off. He can't exactly jack off while his grandmother and sister are around. Quickly cleaning himself up he dried himself and then exited. He had to get dressed in his Order robes since they are the only clothes he had. Martha wanted him to get rid of that Cerberus uniform now that their mission was over.

He looked at his robes on his bed and found that they are new. Looking at himself he realized that he had outgrown his old clothes and Martha had his new ones ready for him. Quickly getting dressed he walked outside to find Jack in a similar robes and Martha in her grandmasters attire.

"Now that you are properly dressed we can address the Emperor now eh?" Martha said with a smile.

Jeff blushed at the thought of meeting the Prothean Emperor after all these years. He was not looking forward to it.

TBC

**A/n: Ok folks sorry to make the fight with the human Reaper so short but let me tell you this. How much info can you get when you are writing at 3 in the morning after work...nothing but mush that is how I am feeling. Besides I never liked the fight between the human reaper and Shepard it basically sucked. So ****I skimmed through it and made my own version of the fight in the Collector base. Besides this is my A.U. so if you can't tell already everyone is OOC so suck it up and shut up. Anyone who leaves negative reviews like with my last story can kiss my ass. **

**Ok rants over on to the next chapter. **


	27. Chapter 26: When Two become One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYSELF HAHAHAHA**

**Warning lots of Flashbacks and Author Insert. **

**Mass Effect the Immortal Series Part 2: Legacy of the Dragon**

"**Regular" **

"**_Dragon" _**

**Chapter 26: When Two Become One **

The Prothean Imperial Palace was the largest most beautiful building on the planet. It stood as high as the clouds in a show of defiance to the Reapers that destroyed them in the past. It was in the color ivory with beautiful spires of sapphire and jade. Shepard had never seen anything like it before. Dressed in robes that the Protheans had spared for her, she was unprepared for such treatment. After her recovery in a Prothean medical facility she was shocked to find that her body had made a full recovery. The doctor had explained that thanks to the techniques learned form the Order of the Dragon the Prothean medical research was able to heal pretty much all of Shepard's wounds.

It was thanks to that, that Maria Shepard realized that after what had happened at the Collector base she owed Martha a great deal. The grandmaster has proven herself to be as they said she was. The galaxies most powerful biotic and master of disguise. Martha had proven it all to her and even more so when she spared the Normandy crew even with their affiliation to Cerberus.

Speaking of Cerberus.

"Why are you smiling?" a voice said and Shepard turned to Jacob standing there with new clothes on.

"Well, well aren't you handsome?" Shepard said teasing.

"Hey now don't do that Shep it was Kasumi's idea. She figured that since I am no longer with Cerberus I should dress the part." Jacob said.

"How do I look?" a new voice said and Tali walked out with Miranda. Tali to the shock of everyone was not wearing her suit. Instead she was wearing the same robes as Shepard and Jacob. Though hers was more feminine with rich purples and silvers. Shepard's robes (Think a cross between Asian Royalty and Jedi Robes.) were black with a silver trim and green gemstones around her neck area. Jacob's was also black but with gold trim along his sides. Miranda when she came out was white with red and gold trim robes. Already everyone else was there waiting while two Prothean guards escorted them towards the Palace of the Emperor.

When they entered the room it was vast like those of the Citadel with fountains and trees dotting the area. Statues of warriors and poets filled the halls as they finally came to the center of the room. There the Emperor sat with is council and family.

"Are you the one who has killed the abominations near the gravesite?" the low hallowed voice of the Emperor said.

"Yes, your majesty we are?" said a new voice and Shepard turned to find Martha dressed a deep blue Chinese style sleeveless shirt with her robe leggings. Her lightsabers showing on either side like a samurai ready to fight at a moment's notice. Her hair was kept in a simple pony tail with her memory stone around her neck and showing. Jack and Thane also wore similar outfits though Jacks was more in tune with Martha's blue. The Dragon Order logo clearly on her left breast along with a strange symbol showing brightly in the beaming sunlight. Thane wore a deep green outfit with similar markings though the symbol under his logo is different.

"_Andaran atish'an _ Your majesty," Martha said as she bowed low. The others did the same and so did the Normandy crew.

When Shepard looked up she found everyone dressed in robes just like hers. The difference between the Dragon Order and the rest of the Normandy crew was the symbols and the styles of their dress.

"You impress me yet again Grandmaster having accompany a crew of worthy warriors into battle. You are truly indeed capable of leading armies," the Emperor said.

"Alas you majesty I was not the one who led this group of warriors. It was the woman you see before you who has led them. This is Maria Shepard she is the one the Reapers remember because she killed one of their greatest warriors and also killed a Reaper herself," Martha said showing humility to the Emperor.

The Prothean Emperor as he sat down on his throne was well aware of the situation in the room. None of these warriors had met anyone who commands such respect such as he and he nearly laughed at how humble they feel towards him. Deciding to break the ice the Emperor stood up from his throne and walked down the dais towards the group before him. He first walked up to Martha and extended his hand in a traditional Prothean memory exchange. Martha gladly showed him her memories along with Thane and Jack. He smiled fully showing off his four eyes in humility before going over to each and every crew member and offering his own handshake.

Shepard being last was the final person to feel the Prothean Emperor's touch. When he touched her she felt like someone was reading her mind and sorting through her memories. It lasted only a few seconds before the Emperor pulled away.

"I see," he said.

"What?" Shepard said.

"You had been in contact with one of our old beacons. I saw the old warning in your mind of the Reaper attack centuries ago. All the blood and death that destroyed my people it was all there." he said

"I'm sorry," Shepard said.

"Don't be," said the Emperor, "The past has been dealt with and the Reapers will soon be here for a new harvest. Your people are in grave danger of this harvest and we of the Republic would like to put a stop to it once and for all," he said walking up towards his throne.

When he sat down he turned towards them.

"Commander Maria Shepard do you know the inclination of what is at stake for you and your people?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Shepard replied.

"Do you know what the Reapers want other then to kill off your entire civilization?" The Emperor asked.

"No what?" Shepard replied honestly.

"They wish to harvest our essence and turn it into the next Reaper. By harvesting advanced civilizations they are extracting the knowledge that each civilization has. They use it as an advancement to themselves and their prodigy. The Reapers hoped that one day all advanced civilizations will be ascended to their form." A new voice said and Shepard turned to find Jeff standing there in a similar robe to the Order of the Dragon members. Only his was closer to Martha's colors then anyone else.

Shepard was stunned by how handsome Jeff looked in his Order robes. Even though walking is difficult for him he carried himself with pride. That pride was what Shepard wanted the most out of him. His confidence and how he carried herself made her want to rip his clothes off right there in front of everyone.

Both the Emperor and Martha looked at the newcomer with admiration though for different reasons. Martha had a look of pride on her face while the Emperor had a look of curiosity.

"Young man I do not recognize you? Who are you to address the court in such a manner?" the Emperor stated.

"I am Jeff Andrew Moreau son of Marcus Moreau and Elisa Torres. Grandson of Samantha Torres and Lucifer Kellogg. Last of the line of Vanessa Stene youngest Daughter of Martha Kahalewai Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon." Jeff said standing as tall as he could.

The Emperor once again descended the throne and walked down towards him. Shepard watched as he slowly touched Jeff's face and closed his eyes in concentration.

"I see young _Dovahkiin_ you had traveled far in your journey for redemption. The darkness in you has finally been lifted. And I see a new light within. Your grandmother should be proud," he said walking back towards his chair.

When the Emperor sat down again he clapped his hands to signal his servants.

"You have done what many of us have tried in the past. I commend you for getting rid of a notorious problem. For now though the celebrations can wait. The Reapers are nearly upon us and we have much to prepare for. We shall keep your ship here for repairs and then move it to Skyrim for further upgrades. We have a war to prepare for and to do so we will need your help." he said.

"War? With the Reapers?" Shepard said.

"For fifty thousand years we have waited and prepared for the return of the Reapers. The Watchers grow fewer and fewer in numbers and we need to take our revenge on what has happened to us in the past. The other races of the Republic agree to this since they too have been driven from their homeworlds by the Reapers. Most can't return to them no more for it was deemed uninhabitable. But we have always wanted and waited for our chance to take out the Reapers once and for all. So Commander will you allow our armies to help out with this plan?" the Emperor said.

Shepard knew that she needed an army if they had any chance to fight the Reapers.

"If the Protheans stand by my side then there will be a chance I hope," Shepard said.

"Very well then. Rest then we shall dial the gate to the world you call Eden Prime. From there it would be up to you to decide where you shall go," with that he waved his hand and they were all dismissed.

SOMETIME LATER

"Just like that he told us to get lost! How could he!" Shepard said

"Relax Maria that is how the Emperor works. He means well that is just how Prothean's operate. Their true message is from the mind not with words." Jeff replied as he watched Shepard walk across the room with her head held low.

"So when do we go back?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow. I had EDI power down so they can do the upgrades to her systems and alert me if anything should happen. In the meantime I get to show you Skyrim and the places that I grew up," Jeff said.

"Really?" Shepard said leaning into his body.

"Yes, really," Jeff said leaning in for a kiss.

"Then what are we going to do in the meantime?" Shepard said.

"Oh I can think of somethings," Jeff replied.

"Like?" Shepard asked leaning in closer.

"I don't know what do you like?" Jeff said noticing that he is staring to feel a bit hot.

His biotics began to flare as she came closer. He noticed that hers was doing that as well.

MEANWHILE

Martha was walking the streets on her way home when she felt a pulse in the air. And an all too familiar scent. The scent was overwhelming as she took a long sniff in the air. A slow smile came to her face as she turned into a dragon and took flight.

BACK AT THE APPARTMENT.

Both biotics began to flare as Shepard slowly reached out and cupped Jeff's face with her hand. Jeff's eyes changed color from a deep green to a bright acid green. Shepard barely noticed as she began to stroke the side of his face.

When Jeff could not take it no more he brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His teeth began to extend a bit into fangs but Shepard did not care. In fact the sudden transformation started to excite her even more as she felt her biotics and her body feel more alive then ever before. The pulsing of her heart matching that of Jeff's as she gently placed her hand on his heart as she kissed him back. Her mouth began to explore his and when she cut herself on his extended teeth she could feel his tongue on hers licking it away like a vampire.

Jeff could feel the power that was in his blood began to pulse even more as it extended to hers. Her dark energy mingling with his as she slowly led him to the bedroom and slowly pushed him down. Careful of his brittle bones she began to undress him at the same time he was doing hers. He could feel the tightening of his pants as he pulled it off. Shepard quickly grabbed his pants and pulled at the same time as undoing her own robes.

Her body was littered with scars that glowed and pulsed from the synthetic skin. Jeff's naked body was starting to turn into scales and his hair started to look more feather-like. When she crawled over him she consumed him with her lips as he flipped her over slowly and began to kiss all of her scars. His now forked tongue licking everything. Feeling feral Shepard had never felt so alive...so powerful...so _wild_ in her life. She could not hold herself any longer as she put Jeff's erection into her. The sensation of him in her had completed her as well as him.

He felt her pull him into her and he figured he could help as he mounted her feeling something rippled across his back as he thrust into her again and again. She moaned and gasped as his scaly skin touched her soft synthetic one. His hands became more like claws as he gently stroked her with their tips. Shepard knew then that he truly became the dragon prince that they say he is.

And she loved him for it.

They continued to give in to each other the pulsing of their biotic energy swirling and shifting as they continued to entangle themselves in each other.

For this was not just any love making or casual sex.

This was the bonding of two soul mates. People bound together by fate and love. Hearts had become intertwined and beat as one.

For this night on this unknown planet in the heart of the universe two souls became one.

OUTSIDE

Martha walked down the dark street a smile on her face as she felt Jeff and Shepard's lovemaking. The ripples of biotic power were immense but only those who was as attuned as her would know the meaning of this night. It was the night that their bond became complete and Tsahelyu was formed for life and beyond.

As she walked down the street Martha became highly aware of the new life that was created from two souls becoming one. Things had just begun to get interesting.

But that is for another story.

END

**a/n: Damn it took me that long to write this? Holy Crap! Well I am sure as hell going to enjoy writing the final book. Well I hope I don't get too many negative reviews for this. As for those of you who love this story please tell me what you think? Post a review and keep the negatives to yourself. **


End file.
